Little Brother Wes
by Eraman
Summary: The pre-story to Big Brother Wes. This story is all about how Wes got to Dalton, became a Warbler and ends with him starting on his road to really becoming "Big Brother Wes".
1. Enter Wesley Montgomery

**This is the pre-story to Big Brother Wes and it covers from Wes comming to Dalton until he starts his journey as Big Brother Wes.**

* * *

He looked up at the big, grey, cold and old-looking building in front of him. He had been moved again. Again he was going to be hidden from his "family", hidden like some big shameful sin. He actually was a shameless sin… at least to his "father". His "father" had sent him away when he was 8... he had never wanted him in the first place and neither had his stepmom. He had the scars to proof it.

* * *

He went in through the big doors and ended up in a big entrance hall with staircases and doors and hallways everywhere. He felt so small… he was small. Small for his age and he knew he wasn't really supposed to be there. He knew it because everywhere he looked he saw boys in navy blue or black blazers, both types having red ripping and the boys with black blazers were dressed completely in black while the boys in navy blue ones had white shirts, red and navy blue ties, grey slacks and black shoes.

They were all so tall. Many of the boys in those black and red or navy blue and red uniforms stopped and stared at him. He felt out of place when they looked at him. He was out of place. He was smaller than everyone else... younger as well. At the age of 12 he wasn't technically even supposed to be there. Where is there you ask? Well the all boys private school Dalton Academy in Westerville of course and Dalton was going to be his home and school for now and he would loath every single day. Boys continued to stop and stare at him and he held a tight grip on the duffle bag that hung over his shoulder. He felt out of place again. He stuck out like a sore thumb, why? Well he was younger and smaller we established that already but he also didn't wear a uniform.

"Yo junior you're in the wrong school", someone said and he looked at his feet blushing madly. He was so scared he nearly trembled where he stood. He heard the bell ring and feet hurriedly left the entrance hall. He looked up and found the place nearly deserted except for a tall boy with ginger hair and freckles. He stood by the foot of the staircase looking between him and the hallway to his right. After a bit he seemed to have made up his mind and walked up to the small boy.

"Hi", he said and the small boy looked at his feet. "What are you doing here kid?"

"School", the kid mumbled frightened.

"You'll be going here?" the boy sounded surprised. "Are you sure?"

The small boy felt in his bag and found a paper and held it out to the boy. The boy took it and read through it, his eyebrows climbing up in confusion.

"Well…" he said. "It says here that you are… it also says that a room is ready for you in the Dra... East. I can take you dare if you want."

The small boy nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well then", the guy said and smiled. "My name is George. What's yours?"

"…"

"Well then 'Mumbles', come along", George said and started to walk but then he realized something and turned around and grabbed hold of "Mumbles'" hand.

"Sorry", he said and looked at the boy that looked sad. "I didn't mean to sound mean calling you Mumbles like that. Come I'll show you to your room." He still held "Mumbles'" hand as he lead him towards the dorms.

* * *

When they got there George led Mumbles up the stairs to the second floor where the sophomores and freshmen stayed. He had to stop and read the chart on the wall first because not all dorms worked the same. In North the seniors and freshmen had the second floor and juniors and sophomores the third. In South the juniors and seniors had the second floor and freshmen and sophomore the top floor. And in West seniors and sophomores had the top floor and juniors and freshmen first floor.

George opened a door to the right and saw that it was a single room. He turned and saw the small kid stand behind him with huge eyes and a death grip on his duffle bag. George walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is your room Mumbles", he said smiling and ruffled the boy's hair. "Stay here and I'll get a teacher okay?"

The boy nodded and walked inside the room and George hurried off. He wondered why the little kid was there… and why he had held such a death grip on that duffle bag… and where were his parents?

When the door closed the little boy looked around the room. The walls were barren and there was nothing in the wardrobe or in the book shelf. He put the duffle bag on the bed and opened it. He put away his underwear and socks and the only other "civilian" clothes he had. He put his pajamas on the bed and his only book in the book shelf, it was the book _Daddy Longlegs_ he liked it… even though it was a girl's book.

He also had a laptop in there that he'd gotten from his old school and the room had a small stereo so he put his two CDs beside it. One was the soundtrack to _Mary Poppins _and the other was _the Rescuers Movie Soundtrack_. He sat down on his bed and pulled out a small notebook and started to write about his day so far. That's when it knocked on the door and he walked over and opened. Outside stood a man and a woman and they looked at him with gentle smiles.

"Ah you must be Wesley then", the man said and held out his hand. "I'm Principal Carmichael."

"G-good day sir", Wesley whispered and shook the outstretched hand. Carmichael smiled and looked into the room.

"Can we come in Wesley", he asked and Wesley nodded and opened the door fully to let them in. The woman looked around the room and looked almost sad. The Principal sat down on the bed and smiled at Wesley and the boy closed the door.

"You are a special boy do you know that Wesley", Carmichael asked and Wesley shook his head looking at his feet. Carmichael smiled. "Well you are the first 11 year old-"

"12", Wesley mumbled. "I turned 12 in February…"

"Oh right sorry. You are the first 12-year-old to attend Dalton and your grades are looking great."

"Thank you sir."

"Is this all your things", the woman asked and looked around the room and Wesley shrugged.

"Well he'll soon get more stuff", Carmichael said and searched Wesley's face and the boy peeked at him from underneath his fringe. "I told your father" he noticed Wesley's eyes narrow. "that a requirement for me keeping you hear all year round is a payment… money that I will give to you so that you can buy books, clothes and whatever you need."

Wesley looked up at him in shock.

"I told him the money he'll have to pay each year for the tuition and a dorm room won't cover the food and room you'll need during summers and the Holidays. I told him the other money he has to pay was for that and for a pre-high school teacher, but in truth it won't cost anything but he hurriedly agree."

"He's… always been eager to get rid of me", Wesley mumbled angrily. "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me Wesley, I don't like how he's treated you", Carmichael said and looked at the woman by the desk. "This is Ms. Miranda Lincoln, she'll be your teacher until you reach high school levels. You will have your lessons in a spare room in the library that we have fixed up to suit your needs. But you will have to eat with the older boys when it's mealtime and curfew is 8 pm for you, understand?"

Wesley nodded but looked a bit scared.

"Don't worry", Ms. Lincoln said and smiled gently. "They are all nice boys, I have them in English Literature but I will take care of you from now on."

"Don't have to", Wes mumbled. "Just tell me what to read and do and I'll figure it out…"

"No, no, no", Carmichael said. "You need guidance Wesley. Let us take care of you. We know grownups haven't done that in the past. But we will."

"Thank you sir", Wesley mumbled and Carmichael got up and smiled.

"Your classes start tomorrow", Ms. Lincoln said. "Spend the rest of the day getting to know the school grounds and the boys in the dorm, they will help you if you need it."

"Thank you Miss", Wesley mumbled and moved away from the door and left the room. Carmichael stopped and put a hand underneath the boy's chin and tilted his face up.

"Things will turn out right Wesley", he said smiling. "Trust me."

He looked into the boy's eyes and saw hurt, anger, sadness and the will to believe in them, but the boy lowered his gaze. Carmichael and Ms. Lincoln left and Wesley turned to the room and with a sob threw himself on the bed. He hadn't cried since he was told to pack up all his stuff and leave his old private school. He hadn't been told where he was going or how long he would stay. This was the first time he heard he wouldn't leave this school until he graduated from high school. He hated his life but most of all… he hated his parents, stepmom and half siblings.

* * *

**TBC I'll write this paralell with To Take The Blame so when I'm not updating here I'm most likely updating there ;)**


	2. New kid, Otto, Nathan & Alvaro

Part 2

Wesley lied on his bed sobbing slightly but then there was a knock on the door before it was flung open.

"Yo new kid", a happy voice said. "Principal Carmichael sent me with your…" The boy in the doorway froze when he saw the small boy that was sitting on the bed. Wesley hurriedly looked away and rubbed his eyes.

"Nathan what's taking you so long", another voice asked and inside stepped another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He too froze and stared at the small kid on the bed. "Uh hi?"

"Hi", Wesley mumbled.

"Um… okay uh this was awkward", the first boy said. He had brown hair that was long and kept getting into his eyes. "Uh we're looking for your brother."

"Don't have one", Wesley mumbled.

"Uh…" the blonde said. "You must have, the principal sent us here with his uniforms. He said this was the room of our newest student."

"Oh…"

"Yeah", the brunette said. "So where is he?"

"I'm him", Wesley mumbled.

"You?" the blonde asked confused. "How old are you? 9, 10?"

"I'm 12…"

"But… but… but you're too young to be here!" the brunette said.

"I know", Wesley mumbled. "But I'm here anyway."

"Why", the blonde asked and walked closer. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I do mind…"

"Sorry… uh… well, here are your uniforms then… you got three of them and training clothes as well."

He handed the brown box to Wesley and the boy took it, nearly disappearing behind it.

"Thanks", he mumbled, put it away and then looked at his feet.

The older boys looked at each other and then curiously at the small boy in front of them. The blonde smiled.

"I'm Otto Johnson", he said and held out his hand. "I'm a freshman here."

The boy only looked at the hand at first but then took it and shook it.

"…" he mumbled.

"What's that", Otto asked.

"Wesley Montgomery", Wesley mumbled.

"Wesley?" The brunette that Wesley remembered was Nathan something, said. "No no that's not good enough for our new friend."

"Friend", Wesley asked as he let go of Otto's hand.

"Sure", Nathan said grinning and putting his arm around Wes' shoulders. "Everyone who lives in the Dragon are friends with each other!"

"Dragon?"

"The name of our dorm", Otto explained.

"I thought it was East…"

"It is but it's nicknamed the Dragon" Nathan said happily." So where you from Wes?"

Wesley looked at him in confusion.

"Wes", he asked.

"Your new nickname!" Nathan said beaming and hugging the boy. "Unless you hate it."

"No… I… I like it."

"Great!"

Otto chuckled and then looked at his watch.

"Hey Wes wanna come with me and Nathan to grab some lunch in the cafeteria", he asked. "I promise no one will be mean to you."

Wes nodded weakly and Nathan ushered him towards the bathroom with one of his new uniforms. When Wes got out Nathan grinned.

"Aw look at Mini-Jerry!" he said.

"Jerry", Wes asked.

"Jerry is our dorm prefect", Otto exclaimed. "He's Asian like you and in the Warblers as well."

"Warblers?"

"You'll see", Nathan said and took his hand. "Now come on guys I'm hungry!"

* * *

Wesley was bright red in the face by the time he found himself by a table with Nathan and Otto. Everyone was staring at the small Asian boy in the Dalton Academy uniform. Wesley knew he was small for his age so he probably looked more like 9 than 12, just like Otto had thought him to be. He knew everyone was staring at him so he tried to ignore it by eating his food.

He smiled because the food tasted much better than the food at his previous school. He jumped high though when a couple of books landed beside him on the table and a boy sat down beside him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"So Nathan you finally managed to shrink Jerry so he looks like a munchkin", the boy asked smiling a dazzling smile. He had jet-black hair and black eyes as well and olive skin. "How do you feel Jerry?"

Wesley mumbled something feeling a bit scared and tried to make himself even smaller than he was. Otto seemed to realize the poor kid was afraid so he gave the other boy a withering glance.

"Alvaro leave the poor kid alone", he said. "He's new here."

"This midget", Alvaro asked and looked at Wesley. "You a dwarf or something?" He laughed and the other boys that had sat down by the table now as well laughed too. Wesley started to shake with anger and sadness. Otto had promised no one would be mean.

"Hey junior elementary school is further down the road", one boy called.

"So Carmichael finally agreed to let us get a school mascot", another boy asked. "Couldn't he had chosen something funnier than a dwarf?"

"Who did he steal that uniform from", someone asked. "Or did the laundry ladies shrink one so they had to bring in a kid to wear it so they could hide their mistake?" The jibes and comments kept coming and Wesley started to shake more and more. Nathan noticed it and pushed Alvaro's arm away from Wesley's shoulders.

"No seriously though", Alvaro said with a smirk. "Who is the kid? Jerry's brother?"

"I don't have a brother", Wesley mumbled.

"Did you say something pipsqueak", Alvaro asked with a grin.

"I don't have a brother jerk-face", Wesley growl-mumbled.

"Still can't hear you from all the way down there hobbit." Everyone laughed, except from Nathan, Otto and Wesley. Wesley's eyes went dark and he raised his head. Nathan cocked his eyebrows when he saw the withering look and Otto looked amused.

"I said I don't have a brother jerk-face", Wesley said loud enough for everyone around the table to hear. The table became silent and then Nathan started to laugh while Wesley still glared daggers at Alvaro and Alvaro stared at him before narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you calling jerk-face pipsqueak?" he growled.

"You jerk-face and my name isn't pipsqueak!" Wesley stood up. "It's Wesley and you keep your stupid arms away from me and your big mouth shut or I'll knock your teeth out!"

Everyone around the table stared at him and then they started to laugh, even Alvaro. Wes only glared at them and then stalked out of the cafeteria.

"Wes!" someone called after him but he ignored it and stalked down the hallways towards his dorm. But he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because he had no idea of where he was.

* * *

He opened the nearest door and saw that it was a big room and on the wall hung a banner with a warbler on it. He stepped into the room and looked around. There were couches, tables, chairs and bookcases everywhere. Then he saw a piano in the corner and grinned. He closed the door behind him and hurried up to it and pressed a key. He hadn't played for days and he grinned when he heard the sound. He sat down on the stool and started to play some scales. Then he started to play one of his favorite songs from his favorite movie… and CD. He played the piano and then started to sing:

**Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect son  
Or a perfect brother  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I will never have my fam'ly's heart**

**Who is that boy I see**  
**Staring straight**  
**Back at me?**  
**Why is my reflection someone**  
**I don't know?**  
**Who is that perfect son**  
**It's not me though I've tried**  
**When will my reflection show**  
**Who I am inside**

**How I prayed  
That a time will come  
Where I can free myself  
From their expectations  
On that day  
I'll discover someway to be myself  
And to make my fam'ly proud**

**They want a docile lamb  
No one knows who I am  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**

When he stopped playing and singing he was stunned to hear applauds and cheers. He spun around so fast on the stool that he fell off. He heard a deep chuckled beside him and felt a pair of hands underneath his armpits and he was hoisted onto his feet. He looked around and saw grinning faces watch him and some were still clapping their hands. The boys were around 30 in numbers and they were all tall and seemed to be in different years. He saw Otto and Nathan grin at him and when Nathan noticed Wesley looking at them he smirked.

"See I told you he was a mini-Jerry!" Nathan cried happily and a lot of boys started to laugh. Wesley just glared at him and headed for the door, but the hands that had helped him up grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Nathan", the boy the hands belonged to said and Wesley looked up. Behind him stood a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"What is it Mark", Nathan asked.

"Apologize."

"For what?" Nathan looked shocked and confused.

"What you said seems to have upset the kid."

"I'm not a kid", Wesley yelled angrily. "I'm not the kid either, or munchkin, or hobbit, or pipsqueak" here he glared at Otto and Nathan "and I'm not mini-Jerry or Jerry-junior or the midget! I got a name!"

"Who is that", one of the boys asked suddenly.

"His name is Wesley Montgomery", the boy, Mark said and Wes stared up at him. "He's the newest student at the school and stays in the Dragon."

"How did you know that", Wesley asked in awe.

"Wesley means 'west meadow'", a boy with glasses piped up from the coach where he was sitting. He was an African-American.

"Lucas is a name-geek", Mark said fondly. "He knows what all names mean."

"Really", Wesley asked and looked at the boy.

"Yes", Lucas said. "Wesley means west meadow and Montgomery means 'Gomeric's hill' Gomeric was a German personal name that means power of man."

Wesley stared at him in awe and Mark laughed.

"How do you know who the kid is Mark", an Asian boy asked and Wesley could guess who that was.

"Well you see Jerry", Mark said and Wesley knew he'd been right. "Carmichael told the student council that we would get a new student today, a 12-year-old boy named Wesley Montgomery. His father has paid the school a lot to let him study here."

"But why", someone asked and Wes blushed.

"Dad doesn't want me with the other kids in the family", he grumbled.

"Why not", Mark asked with big eyes.

"Because I'm only their half-brother… I'm not worth half as much as the others…"

All the boys stared at him and Wesley felt uncomfortable again so he rubbed his arms, looked at his feet and bowed his head trying to keep his tears back. Mark's grip on his shoulders hardened a little. The room was quiet but then Wesley felt someone move towards him but he didn't dare look up. He felt Mark's hands move away and then someone put their hand underneath his chin and tilted his face up. It was Jerry.

"Now you listen here kiddo", he said. "You're worth a lot okay?"

"How can you say that? You don't even know me…"

"Yet", Jerry said. "Now I take it you got lost on your way back to the dorm?"

Wesley nodded and Jerry smiled and ruffled his hair. He put his arm around Wesley's shoulders and steered him towards the door.

"Say goodbye to Wesley boys", Jerry ordered. "And behave when I'm gone, I'll be right back."

"Bye Wesley", some boys called.

"See ya later Wes", Nathan said happily. Otto just waved and Jerry and Wesley left.

* * *

"I saw your little outburst in the cafeteria", Jerry said as they walked towards the dorm. Wesley blushed. "Don't mind Alvaro he is much cockier when with his friends, otherwise he's as harmless as a mosquito."

"Mosquitoes can give you malaria", Wesley mumbled and Jerry laughed.

"Well he's not one of those then. It was good that you stood up to him like that. If he and anyone else give you trouble you just come to me okay? I have the room on the third floor, furthest down the hall. It's the single room."

"Okay…"

They walked in silence the rest of the way and Wesley put the route into his memory and took the opportunity to ask Jerry about the closest way to the library and a few other things about the school, like why all those boys had been in the room with the piano. Jerry answered to all questions and explained that the room Wesley had entered was the rehearsal room that belonged to the Warblers, therefore the banner with a Warbler on it.

The Warblers was Dalton's Glee Club and Jerry explained that he was on the Warbler council. Since the Warblers didn't have a coach like other Glee Clubs at other schools they had three upper classmen in charge instead. They had a mane soloist and were an a cappella choir. Wesley was intrigued at once and when they entered his dorm room he ran up to his notebook and ran back to Jerry and showed him what was in it, other than journal notes. He had lyrics and sheet music and name of songs to sing. Jerry ruffled his hair fondly.

"Sweet Wes", he said and grinned. "You know you got quite the voice. Maybe you should join the Warblers."

"Really?" Wesley grinned. "That would be awesome!"

Jerry laughed.

"You couldn't compete with us though, it would be against the rules but you can attend all our non-competition performances."

"Non-competition… against the rules?"

Jerry nodded at the bed and the two boys sat down on it and Jerry took a paper and wrote down things as he told Wesley about the competitions and all of the Warblers performances and results since they started to join the competitions. Wesley was listening in awe and watched with a big smile on his face as Jerry showed him pictures taken with the camera he always carried along.

Jerry noticed the little kid that had seemed so sad and broken shine with happiness and excitement when they talked about music. Jerry wondered if this was how it felt to have a little brother that listened to every word you said. Jerry even dared to put his arm around Wesley's shoulder and pulled the boy closer so that they could watch the pictures with more ease. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Jerry called and felt Wesley stiffen against his side slightly. The door opened and Otto and Nathan came in grinning.

"What", Jerry asked.

"You missed Warbler practice", Nathan teased.

"I did", Jerry looked confused. "Oh well…"

The other boys stared at him.

"Oh well?" they asked in unison and Wesley sniggered.

"Who are you and what have you done to Jeremy Jonston", Otto asked.

"He must've been invaded by aliens!" Nathan called. "Don't worry Jerry we'll save you!" He made to jump at the bed but Otto grabbed his arm.

"Nah", he said. "I think it's something else."

"What", Nathan asked and Otto grinned at Wesley.

"I think it's Wes", he said.

"Me", Wesley asked. "What did I do?"

"Nothing except from starting here. Soon our little Jerry will forget all about his duties and only stick with you 24/7."

Wesley looked horrified.

"Oh no I made you miss your rehearsal", he said and scrambled away from Jerry. "And now I'm keeping you from classes as well!"

"Wes", Jerry began, getting up as he spoke, but Wesley cut him off.

"I'm sorry to make you all skip! I'm so sorry! Get going! Go, go!"

"But-" Nathan began but was cut off too. The small boy started to push him, Otto and Jerry towards the door. Wesley didn't say anything he just pushed them.

"I'm sorry", he said and closed the door behind them. He locked it and ran up to his bed and threw himself at it, crying. How could he have any hope of being accepted at this place or by his 'family' if he kept students from class and made them skip rehearsals or important meetings? He cried because he'd slipped up… again.

* * *

Outside the door Jerry glared at the two freshmen at his side.

"What", Nathan asked. "Ow!" Jerry had slapped both boys up the head and then walked off grumbling things about idiotic freshmen that ruin everything and upset children. Otto and Nathan looked at the door in front of them before skulking off towards their next class, leaving the crying child behind.

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**MusicManiac - I'm happy you like the stories and hope the update came soon enough for you.**


	3. Jerry, Justine & Mark

Part 3

Jerry Jonston had been in a sour mood ever since Wesley kicked them out. He felt sorry for the kid but didn't know what do to about it or how to help him. When it had been just the two of them there everything had seemed fine and Wesley seemed to be enjoying himself. But as soon as Otto and Nathan mentioned that Wesley had kept Jerry from class… it all crashed and burned.

What made this small child so afraid of breaking rules? Who were his parents anyway? Why would they send an "underage" kid to Dalton? Why did Wesley practically have _nothing_ in his room?

Jerry was sitting on a bench in the hallway thinking of all of this. He was clutching the fabric on his black slacks and ignored the dust on his black blazer and shirt. Jerry was a senior and chairman of the Warbler council. He had dark hair and dark eyes like the majority of all Asians in the world. Jerry had no siblings and his parents barely knew him. They traveled around so much in business that he barely saw them at all. This year he'd even have to celebrate Christmas at Dalton with a few exchange students and a few teachers, the janitor and Carmichael. Oh the joy…

As he sat there he suddenly heard a ticking sound coming down the marble hallway. He smiled. He knew that sound and he looked up just in time to see a girl in black stilettos, grey stockings and a grey short skirt, white shirt and navy blue blazer with red ripping walk towards him. She had long strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes and she was skipping on her way. That's why Jerry recognized the sound.

"Hi Justine", he said and the girl stopped in front of him.

"Oh hello darling", she said. "How are things with the little one?"

"Could be better… why do you ask?"

"Oh he was so cute in Warbler practice and I got worried when you didn't come back. He isn't an evil demon in disguise is he?"

Jerry laughed.

"No Justine", he said fondly. "Far from it in fact."

"Oh", she sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "Then why didn't you come back to practice?"

"I had to take care of him."

"Jerry don't let him be another of your pity-projects", she scolded.

"Hey!"

"I just say it from experience darling."

Jerry looked at her and noticed the faint stubble on her cheeks.

"Forgot to shave today", he asked.

"Stupid beard", she grumbled. "But back to your mini-you. What's he like?"

"Lost and broken."

"How?"

Jerry told her everything. I guess you are all wondering about this girl at Dalton. Truth is it is not a girl at all. Her male name is actually Justin and he is a drag-queen. Justin loves to dress like a girl and everyone at Dalton accept him for that. Justin is a strawberry-blonde boy that is a bit of a bore and sour soul. Justine is the opposite. She is always happy and ready to play pranks on people. Justin wouldn't be caught dead performing a prank. When Jerry was done with his little talk Justine got up.

"Well then darling", she said. "Show me to this little one of yours."

Jerry rolled his eyes but got up.

"Don't scare him", he warned.

"I would not dream of it!"

* * *

Wesley heard a knock on his door and walked over and opened it. Before he could stop her this tall girl walked inside with an apologetic-looking Jerry following close behind her. She looked around the room.

"Gosh such a horrid room", she said. "It lacks taste but we will sort that out sooner sweetie. You and I will soon have this room as pretty as I am."

"Uh…" Wesley looked at her and then at Jerry who had slapped a hand to his face.

"I'm Justine Gideon", she said and walked over and pulled him into a hug. "Welcome to Dalton sweetie."

"Uh… thank you", Wesley said confused. "Uhm… what are you doing in here?"

"Oh darling Jerry here told me how awful you were feeling and I just had to come see you to make sure everything was alright. Are you feeling better sweetie?"

"I am feeling confused", Wesley mumbled.

"Why?"

"Um… isn't Dalton an all boys school?"

"Oh I'm not a girl all the time", Justine said and sat down on the bed. "So tell me everything about yourself."

Wesley just stared at her and Jerry decided to step in.

"We actually came here to ask if you wanted to eat some dinner Wes", he asked putting a hand on Wesley's shoulder.

"Oh such a cute name", Justine cooed.

"Will I have to sit with Alvaro again", Wesley asked shyly.

"Absolutely not", Justine said and got up. "Who put you with that dolt anyway? He is a mindless dolt ignore him. That's what I do. You are sitting with me, Jerry, Mark and the other Warblers."

"I don't want to intrude", Wesley mumbled.

"Oh he's such a doll", Justine said and took his hand and pulled him to the door. "Come along sweetie."

Wesley looked horrified but got dragged along anyway. Jerry face-palmed again but followed the excited "girl" and her latest doll.

* * *

Wesley felt out of place again sitting among the Warblers. Jerry sat on one side of him and that tall boy Mark sat on his other. He felt like a midget! And things weren't made better by all the boys walking by staring at him. Wesley only poked at his food not daring to look at anyone.

Justine had been watching him the entire time. Wesley Montgomery may be 12 years old, but his Asian features made him look younger. She hated that you could never tell how old an Asian were, at least she couldn't. She'd met Jerry's dad and uncles and had thought two of them were still in high school but both told her they were over 30. Asians she had concluded looks young all their lives and then suddenly turn old when they reach 100.

Wesley was poking at his food looking scared and uncomfortable and Justine knew why. Everyone kept staring at him, even some of the Warblers. She was getting fed up with it so when a group of boys walked past, staring at the small child and whispering amongst themselves she'd had enough. She felt like that mostly because Wesley noticed this and looked ready to cry again. She slammed her hands down on the table and stood up.

"That's it", she shrieked and walked up to the group just passing by. "I've had enough of you and all others!"

"Uh", one of the boys asked in confusion.

"Yes he's a kid in comparison to us", she yelled so everyone could hear. "Yes his tiny, yes he shouldn't be here but he is so deal with it people! You can't keep acting as if he is the strangest thing you've ever seen!"

"Justine", Otto tried to calm her down.

"He is a person damn you! Stop treating him as an abnormity!"

"Justine!" Mark called.

"He has as much right to be here as any of us so shut all your whispering traps and stop staring at him! How would you feel if everyone kept staring and whispering about you?"

"Justine", Nathan tried to sooth her anger.

"If anyone has a problem with Wes being here take it up with Carmichael and leave Wes alone! Nothing of this is his fault so shut your traps and stop staring!"

"Justine", a few Warblers called frantically. All boys in the room were looking embarrassed and the ones she was yelling at looked scared.

"Seriously he's a child and you treat him as an animal in the zoo", Justine went on. "He is a boy! A student here and Dalton has a zero-tolerance for bullying if you haven't forgotten it!"

"Justin", Jerry barked and Justine twirled around, ready to lash out at him but she saw him standing up, hands resting on the table and his eyes shooting fire.

"Enough", he growled.

"But-" she began but he cut her off.

"You are making things worse."

She stared at him and then to the side of him… where Wesley was no longer sitting. The small kid had run out of the room at some point when she was yelling. All the Warblers were looking at her, some apologetic, some with eyes that said 'aw man' and others like Jerry and Mark looked angry. She blushed and sat down in her seat looking at her plate. Jerry turned to walk away but Mark put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll handle it", he said. "You stay and keep the others under control."

Jerry nodded and Mark left.

* * *

Mark Connors is a tall boy taller than what Finn Hudson would ever be. Mark isn't only in the Warblers, he is in the student council and the football team. He is somewhat known as the Warbler teddy bear but he wasn't always like that. He was actually sent to Dalton to get straightened out. Mark had been to juvie two times for beating up different people. He had a short temper and could never stop himself from hitting someone.

Now he has calmed down because he can use his anger in football and he uses his other energy to sing and work for other students. Everyone loves him but he doesn't love everyone, he more than dislikes Alvaro because he thinks the boy is too cocky and always speak without thinking so he hurt people.

Mark also was known for finding missing people at the school. He somehow just knew where upset boys would go. Wesley Montgomery wasn't an exception. Mark walked to the Dragon and walked into the boy's room. Wesley was sitting on the windowsill looking out at the school grounds with a forlorn look on his face. Mark smiled and walked over to the boy and leaned on the wall beside him.

"What do you want now", the boy asked sadly. "Can't people just leave me alone?"

"Not in this place", Mark said and chuckled. "Boys here care too much I'm afraid. So how are you feeling?"

"Why do you care", the boy whispered and Mark chuckled and sat on the other side of the windowsill.

"Because I know how it feels being somewhere and don't feeling like you belong", he said.

"What do you mean", the child asked and looked at him.

"Most kids at this school are rich, I guess you have concluded that already." The boy nodded so he continued. "But I'm not and I didn't get sent here because of great grades."

"Then why were you sent here", Wesley asked confused.

"To get straightened out."

"You're gay?"

Mark blinked and then started to laugh and had to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Goodness no I'm not, that's not what I meant with straightened out", he said.

"Oh", the boy looked sad again.

"Uh… is that why you're here?"

"No", the boy looked out through the window again.

"So why are you here?"

"To be kept as far away from dad and his perfect little family as possible." Mark looked at him in confusion and then remembered Wesley saying something about half-brothers. He could see that the boy was close to tears so he sighed.

"Anyway", he said. "As I was saying, I got sent here to get straightened out because I had just been released from juvie."

Wesley stared at him with big eyes that held a little bit of terror and Mark chuckled. His voice was very deep so it sounded like a small rumble.

"Relax I am not going to hurt you", Mark said and put a rather big hand on Wesley's head. "I'm a good guy now."

"I believe that when I see it", Wesley grumbled and Mark laughed and ruffled his hair.

"So Wes can you tell me what is really going on", he asked kindly and Wesley mumbled something. "I didn't hear that buddy. What did you say?"

"Why can't people just leave me alone", Wesley asked and buried his face in his knees. "Why does everyone always have to stare at me? I get it. I'm not supposed to be here."

"And with here you mean Dalton?"

"And the world."

"Wes don't say things like that", Mark said sternly.

"Why, it's true."

"No it isn't."

"How do you know", the tiny boy shouted and flew up glaring at the older boy. "You don't know anything about me! None of you guys do! Just leave me alone!"

"Wes", Mark said getting up. Mark was around 220 cm and Wesley was small for his age and only stood 120 cm. Mark was looking down at him and Wesley was glaring up at Mark with an angry glow around him.

"I never asked to get sent here", Wesley yelled. "I don't _want_ to be here! What did I ever do wrong? Answer me that? The only thing I did wrong was being born and that's something I've been loathed for all my life! You got sent here because you're an ex-con! I got sent here to be hidden away so that my father can live on without shame! He sent me away from the day I was born! 8 years with his parents, posing as a cousin and then off to the other side of the nation and then off again! What did I do to deserve this? Is it a crime being born?"

"No."

"In my case it is!" Wesley yelled and he now had tears pouring down his cheeks. "I'm a sin!"

"No you're not."

"I am! My father is ashamed of my existence! Why else would I be here and not with him and the others?"

"It's he who is at fault. Not you Wes."

"Shut up!" Wesley yelled and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. His little body was shaking with tears. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Mark sighed and pulled the distressed boys into a hug and the boy clung to him as he cried. Mark wondered when anyone had ever just held the small boy. Jerry had been talking to him and showing him pictures. Otto and Nathan had tried to include him among the other freshmen of the Dragon but that didn't work and Justine… she had tried to treat him like a child and protect him. But it hadn't turned out well… nothing of it had turned out well.

Mark held the sobbing boy close to him and after a bit picked him up and sat down on Wesley's bed. He had Wesley in his lap hugging him as the small child cried. Mark knew the kid was just distraught about all this and yet again he wondered when someone had actually just held him. The boy was crying so badly it tore at Mark's heart. After a bit when the heartbreaking sobs were ebbing out a bit Mark started to sing softly, changing the lyrics to fit:

**Goodnight little buddy, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promise I will never leave you  
Then you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away**

**Goodnight little buddy, now it's time to sleep**  
**And still so many things I want to say**  
**Remember all the questions you asked me**  
**When we were watching that emerald bay**  
**And like a boat out on the ocean**  
**I'm rocking you to sleep**  
**The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart**  
**You'll always be a part of me**

**Goodnight little buddy, now it's time to dream**  
**And dream how wonderful your life will be**  
**Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby**  
**Then in your heart there will always be a part of me**  
**Someday we'll all be gone**  
**But lullabies go on and on**  
**They never die**  
**That's how you and I will be**

Mark looked down at the face of the boy resting his head on his shoulder and saw his eyes closed and he was sleeping. Mark smiled and gently got up and put the boy on the bed and put a blanket over him. He then tiptoed out of the room, determent to find the other Warblers.

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**MusicManiac - Yes little Wes is kinda cute. And I did what you asked for... I will present others as the story goes on. More closely on Nathan and Otto for example ;)**

**Guest - Thank you I'm happy you think this is amazing.**


	4. The Lima Bean

Part 4

Mark found the rest of the Warblers sitting in the choir room doing homework. The group sat divided into four groups. One was tackling geography, another languages, a third worked on history and the last whatever was left. The groups were rather big 7 boys in each group and when Mark joined somewhere they'd be 29… uh 28 boys and Just… no Justin was back and had left Justine in the wardrobe for the rest of the day. Jerry looked up from the history group when Mark entered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well", he asked and everyone looked up and at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"How does he do that", he muttered and sat down between Brad and Austin. Right maybe I should at least introduce these Warblers by name. First name anyway because not all of them got second names yet.

* * *

We have the senior warblers:

Mark, Jerry, Scott, Bastian, Brad, Fredric and Richard.

Then we have the juniors:

Peter, Michael, Phillip, Charles, Lucas, Brad and Ethan.

We can't forget the sophomores:

Joseph, William, Roger, Matt, Austin, Justin/Justine, Reed, Malcolm and Tom

And last and youngest we have the freshmen:

Nathan, Otto, Julian, Mitch, Eric, Carl and John.

Yeah a lot of names don't worry you will always found them at the bottom. Now back to the story.

* * *

All these boys were watching Mark with interest.

"Wesley is asleep", he said calmly. "After Justine's rant he hurried back to his room to be alone for a bit."

"What did you do", Bastian asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just held him. I don't think anyone's ever done that before."

"Really", Jerry asked confused.

"Yeah."

_"You got sent here because you're an ex-con! I got sent here to be hidden away so that my father can live on without shame! He sent me away from the day I was born! 8 years with his parents, posing as a cousin and then off to the other side of the nation and then off again! What did I do to deserve this? Is it a crime being born?"_

Wesley's words still echoed through his mind, that and those sad eyes he had. Mark told them of his talk with Wesley and all boys looked troubled, even Lucas put his books aside.

"So what should we do about it", Otto asked. "We can't just let the kid spend all his time in that room. We need to get him to trust us."

"Yeah but how", Mitch asked. "You tried, Nathan tried, Jerry tried and Justine tried. Nothing seems to be working."

"We took for granted the kid has been used to people caring about him", Jerry said calmly. "We never thought he'd been abandon like this."

"What will happen at Christmas then", Charles asked worriedly.

"I guess we'll see when we come to it."

The boys looked between each other and Philip looked at Jerry.

"So what do we do now Jer", he asked. "We can't just let the kid walk around thinking he's unwanted."

"We're not", Jerry said standing up and at once had everyone's undivided attention. "I don't know about all of you but I noticed that our little kid has quite the voice to him."

A lot of affirmative murmurs were heard and Jerry smirked.

"I also witnessed him shining like the sun talking about music", he said. "And the Warblers."

"You want him to join", Lucas concluded. "That would be a first."

"But he's too young to join the Warblers", Nathan said.

"Yeah and we would break the rules if we brought him with us to competitions", Otto pointed out.

"Which I told him", Jerry explained. "But why not let him join at our other performances or just our practices? I think he'd enjoy that and we could help him."

Everyone seemed to agree to that and they decided to give the kid some space and then invite him to an audition. Well try to give him some space anyway.

* * *

The next day Wesley ate his breakfast in the cafeteria with all other boys. He wasn't as stared at today but boys still kept sending him odd glances. No one sat by him either and that hurt just a little. He knew he had himself to blame just slightly for that. He thought that he had been a crybaby since his arrival but he didn't know how to react. No one had ever shown him any interest before or kindness… not anything.

At his old private school no one wanted to be near him because he was the only Asian kid and the teachers told everyone why he was there all the time. That made him a target for taunting and no one wanted to be near him because if your family didn't want you near them there must be something wrong with you right?

Wesley had tried for so long to figure out what was wrong with him. Was it his size? Was it his name? Was it how he looked? He knew his half-siblings looked both Asian but with dark skin, their mother was African-American after all. But after a while he realized why… he was a sin. His dad had cheated on his wife with Wesley's mom and God punished him by Wesley being born. He was a walking sin, a bastard, a proof of unfaithfulness, a proof of broken vows and he was not loved by anyone.

That was when he stopped thinking God existed. If God existed Wesley wouldn't have been in this situation. He wouldn't be unloved, wouldn't be a walking sin, a walking shame or a walking bastard. He'd live with a family that loved him. He'd live with a mum and dad that loved him. Maybe he'd even have some brothers or sisters or both. It was just a fantasy, a beautiful distant fantasy. His reality wasn't like that.

He sniffled a little but had decided not to cry today… unless he hurt himself really bad or he just felt too sad again. He hated this school. He hated his dorm. He hated his room. He hated his father. He hated his stepmom. He hated his half-siblings. He hated his entire life.

He had _tried_ to hate the boys that had talked to him. No… he couldn't _really_ hate them because he didn't know them. But maybe he could dislike them? Laughter caught his attention and he turned his head and saw Alvaro and his group sitting by a table.

Alvaro. Yeah Wesley could dislike that guy. He had been mean. He looked around the room and saw Nathan and Otto. He _tried_ really hard to dislike them but couldn't. They had tried to be nice to him… it just didn't work. He saw no trace of Justine and was happy because… he was afraid of her. When she flew up and started yelling he got scared and embarrassed because he got looked at more than before. That's why he ran. Her try to get people off of his back forced them onto it instead. He wondered slightly where Jerry and Mark could be.

"Good morning Wes", a voice said beside him and he jumped with a squeak. He turned and saw Jerry sit beside him eating his breakfast calmly.

"Sorry", Jerry said, he was wearing glasses today. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-it's okay", Wesley mumbled.

'_At least he answers to the pet-name Nathan or Otto gave him_', Jerry thought. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm", Wesley mumbled and drank his juice. Mark sat down with them too and Jerry sniggered.

Mark was not a morning person and he looked like the living dead. Wesley watched him too. Mark's movements were slow and his eyes barely open, his hair tussled and he wasn't in full uniform. He had his pajama pants on and no shoes. Jerry sniggered and Wesley looked between him and Mark. Then Jerry had to hold his breath because little Wesley stood up and went around the table and felt on Mark's forehead. Jerry thought the kid was crazy! No one dared touching Mark in the mornings.

"What are you doing", Jerry asked curiously and just a tad scared.

"Just checking if he's sick", Wesley said and Mark opened his eyes a crack. "No one can look this horrid if he's alright."

Jerry blinked a few times.

"Or is he always a zombie come to life in the mornings", Wesley asked with an impassive look on his face. The kid was crazy. Yup no doubt about it. He was teasing _Mark_ in the morning! The kid would die now. When Mark gripped Wesley's wrist Jerry rose, afraid something bad would happen. Everyone in the room looked their way, prepared to jump in if need be. But Mark only pulled the little boy close and had him sit in the chair beside.

"Sit, don' talk", Mark grumbled to him sternly. "Eat."

"Why should I listen to you", Wesley muttered.

"'m older…"

"But I can dress myself properly", Wesley teased and Jerry fell down in his chair. That's it, the kid would die now. He could see the headlines: **UNDEAD GIANT MURDERES SWEET LITTLE BOY!**

But then to Jerry and everyone else's surprise Mark started to laugh and then patted Wesley on the shoulder.

"Funny kid", he said and Wesley blushed slightly.

"Good morning boys", a voice said and everyone looked up and saw Ms. Lincoln stand in the door looking for him.

"Top of the morning to you Miss Lincoln", Alvaro said standing up smiling his most charming smile. "May I say you look as beautiful as ever this fine morning?"

Ms. Lincoln looked at him.

"Good morning Mr. Sanchez", she answered ignoring his smile and flirt.

"Are you looking for someone special Ms?" Alvaro said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes."

"Well you've found me", Alvaro said wiggling his eyebrows. Ms. Lincoln looked at him and smiled.

"Tell me something Mr. Sanchez."

"I'd tell you anything you'd want to hear miss", he said grinning.

"Are you about 3 foot 11?"

"Uh… no", Alvaro looked confused.

"Then I'm not looking for you."

She walked away and Wesley sniggered at Alvaro's confused face and then he got up and hurried up to Ms. Lincoln.

"I'm around 3 foot 11", he said and grinned up at her. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me then", she said and they walked out of the room. Some of the boys were sniggering, Alvaro was glaring and Jerry was still trying to grasp that Mark hadn't killed the little boy. Maybe Wesley was a saint in disguise and not a demon as Justine had thought at first.

* * *

Wesley seemed to enjoy his studies. Ms. Lincoln noticed this and the boy was smart too and dedicated. He worked so dutifully that she wondered why he worked so hard. Maybe he felt the need to do good so that his father would accept him or see him?

Ms. Lincoln and everyone in the staff knew of Wesley's situation. How his father kept him away from him to not cause a scandal… and to make sure no one ever found out. He had explained that there would be in no contact and that he would pay for Wesley's staying at just one point and not at the start of the school year as all other parents.

Ms. Lincoln felt so sorry for the little boy. He had no idea what parental love was. He had never had it. But yet. He was so polite and smiled at her when he realized she was watching him. He asked for help a few times and listened with interest to everything she said.

She was happy to have been elected his teacher. He was such a sweetheart. She had had a little talk with the rest of the staff and they all agreed to try to keep an eye on him. They had all heard of the little scene in the cafeteria that involved a certain drag-queen. Justine wasn't a bad person… she just lacked a bit of tact.

"Excuse me Ms. Lincoln can I go for lunch now", Wesley asked and she smiled and let him go.

* * *

Wesley sat at a table alone in the cafeteria… but not for long. _Alvaro_ sat down beside him.

"Yo small fry we need to talk", he said.

"No we don't", Wesley grumbled. "And my name is Wesley."

"Yeah yeah whatever", Alvaro said and waved with his hand. "Now you made a fool out of me yesterday _and _today."

"I didn't", Wesley spat. "You did that perfectly fine by yourself. Now leave me alone."

But Alvaro grabbed the hand with which Wesley was moving food into his mouth. Wesley glared at the older boy.

"Let go of me", he growled pulling to get his hand loose.

"No because you and I are having this chat… now." Alvaro rose and pulled Wesley with him roughly.

"Ow!" Wesley exclaimed but couldn't do anything as he was dragged out of the room. "Let go of me!"

But no one jumped in to defend him. That hurt a bit. The room was full of boys but no one helped. So maybe everything Mark, Jerry, Nathan, Otto and Justine had said wasn't true after all. Maybe everything they did wasn't for real… maybe he really was all alone. He got dragged out of the cafeteria feeling scared. He knew he'd get hurt now and no one cared about it. He was all alone and in danger.

"Oi!" Wesley raised his head. He knew that voice. He saw Nathan stalk towards them down the corridor looking furious.

"Let him go Alvaro", Nathan growled when he reached them.

"Nope", Alvaro said. "Because pip-squeak and I were gonna go and have a talk."

"No we weren't", Wesley spat trying to be brave.

"Shut it pipsqueak."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I only call it as I see it."

"And I do too jerk-face."

"Oi!"

"I only call it as I see it!" Wesley mocked and Alvaro tightened his grip on his arm. "Ow! You're hurting me! Let go!"

"Shut up!" Alvaro spat and shook him.

"Ow!" Wesley felt close to tears, he was that scared.

"Alvaro you're hurting him", Nathan yelled. "Let him go he's just a kid."

"A kid that made a fool out of me!" Alvaro yelled.

"You do that so good on your own", Wesley remarked trying to be brave again but Alvaro only tightened his grip on him and Wesley whimpered.

"Wes please be quiet", Nathan begged. "Alvaro let go of him."

"No", Alvaro said. "He's just a bit scared, nothing wrong with a little roughness at times."

"Let me go..." Wesley whispered.

"Wes please don't say anything more", Nathan begged kindly. "He'll only be rougher."

"Stupid older boys with I know better attitudes", Wesley grumbled but then only glared at the floor.

Nathan Newland was a happy and funny guy unless you angered him because then he got the temper of an angry bull. He was physical when angry and had no problem with punching people he thought deserved it… or insulted him for being gay. Yeah Nathan was gay and that's why he was sent to Dalton. His parents thought it would straighten him out, when it in real life worked the exact opposite. He was more safe with himself and confident in himself and his sexuality. He didn't let anyone bother him about it… even though he got physical and ended up in trouble for it.

Alvaro knew this. He knew what an angry Nathan Newland could do. He had been on the receiving end before. But he was not gonna let the jerk get away with it this time.

Alvaro Sanchez was a handsome boy, everybody knew that. He wasn't the smartest boy at Dalton but he was the hottest one, according to him. He wasn't a big sport star or in the Warblers or in any other group or team. He didn't need to because he was well-liked by everyone in his small group. A group that always had his back.

He is a Latino with dark eyes and dark hair. He is a big flirt that throws nasty comments at people he doesn't like. He flirts with everyone at the place and even though he is just a freshman everyone knows who he is. One could say that he is the male Santana Lopez… maybe they are related. Who knows…

"Look here Nate", he said. "I don't care if you care about this little shit that clearly doesn't have what it takes to grow hence his as tiny as a half-hobbit. But he mouthed back to me and I want to get the last word."

"About what", Wesley asked confused.

"About me not being a jerk-face", Alvaro growled. "I'm too hot for that."

Wesley looked confused.

"I don't see that", he said quietly and Nathan laughed and Alvaro stared. He then growled and twirled the kid around to face him.

"Now listen hear you chip-chop", Alvaro growled. "I know that you might think that you own this place but you don't because you are not wanted here… at all. Jerry and the fucking Warblers are just taking pity on you. They don't care. If they did they would've sit by you at breakfast or at lunch and they'd be here right now. Nathan's just half a man and Justin's not even that so they don't count. But you are as useless and unwanted as a tick!"

That seemed to hit home because the boy's angry eyes turned big and something seemed to snap within him and he looked… broken. Alvaro actually felt a little bit bad about that. But that was nothing compared to what Nathan was feeling.

How dared this fucking bastard treat Wesley like that! How dared he tell the kid no one cared about him or wanted him! For crying out loud Wesley was just a small kid dumped at a place where he knew no one and wasn't supposed to be!

"Take that back", Nathan growled and clenched his fist.

"What part", Alvaro said smugly and looked at him, pushing Wesley aside. The boy squeaked in pain as he hit the wall.

"The part about you being half a man", Alvaro went on ignoring that. "Or the part about Wesley here being a tick?"

Nathan growled and threw a punch. Alvaro dodged it and tried to run. Another thing about Alvaro Sanchez… he was all talk but no action. He talked a big game but was afraid to fight unless he had backup. But now he didn't. When he tried to run Nathan grabbed his collar and pulled him back. The boys stared to fight while Wesley watched with big horrified eyes.

"HEY!" a furious voice yelled and one of the coaches at Dalton and another teacher ran up and pulled the boys apart.

"Sanchez, Newland", the coach yelled. "What the hell is going on here?"

Both boys started talking at the same time and the coach started to yell at them, before gripping their arms and dragging them towards the principal's office. The other teacher turned to Wesley.

"Hurry to class boy", he said smiling kindly. "There's nothing more to see here."

Wesley nodded mutely and ran off.

"Strange kid…" the teacher mumbled and walked off.

* * *

Ms. Lincoln noticed the change in the boy. He was not the same happy eager boy she met before lunch. Now he seemed sad, lonely, broken and depressed. His eyes didn't shine with interest and he barely listened to her. Something had clearly happened during lunch but he didn't say a word… for the rest of the day.

When Wesley then was allowed to leave he hurried to the choir room and stuck his head in through the door. The Wallers… uh Wobbers… no maybe it was Webbers? Not important! Those boys from before weren't there. So he tip-toed inside and sat down by the piano and played some scales. He had a good music ear, his music teacher had told him that twice and yesterday Wesley had heard a song play down the hall and now he played it on the piano. It was a sad melody and he kinda liked it and the lyrics. He had a good memory and remembered them easily so he played and sang:

**Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness**

**Who will be there for you**  
**Comfort and care for you**  
**Learn to be lonely**  
**Learn to be your one companion**

**Never dreamed out in the world**  
**There are arms to hold you**  
**You've always known your heart was on its own**

**So laugh in your loneliness**  
**Child of the wilderness**  
**Learn to be lonely**  
**Learn how to love life that is lived alone**

**Learn to be lonely**  
**Learn to be your one companion**

**Never dreamed out in the world**  
**There are arms to hold you**  
**You've always known your heart was on its own**

**So laugh in your loneliness**  
**Child of the wilderness**  
**Learn to be lonely**  
**Learn how to love life that is lived alone**

**Learn to be lonely**  
**Life can be lived life can be loved alone**

As he sung tears started to leak down his cheeks because that was just how he felt. He felt lonely… he should know that he would always be lonely. He would never have anyone and especially not after today. Not when the Webbers found out that he'd gotten Nathan sent to the principal's office. They'd all be mad at him and shun him… he'd be all alone again. He sniffled as he continued to play the melody but then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Nathan grinned down at him with a black-eye framing his dark eye. He looked odd, like a happy puppy.

"What are you doing Wes", he asked.

"Nothing…" Wesley mumbled. "Just playing…"

"And singing about loneliness."

"Mm…"

"Why?"

Wesley shrugged.

"Because", he said.

"Because isn't an answer buddy", Nathan said smiling. "So what was that about?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay keep your little secrets buddy I won't pressure ya."

There was a knock at the door.

"Oi Nate", Otto called poking his blonde head in through the door. "The Warblers are gonna go to the Bean."

"Coming", Nathan called and Wesley blushed. So it was the Warblers and not the Webbers.

"Stupid", Wesley mumbled.

"Huh", Nathan asked looking at him.

"Nothing", Wesley said. Nathan just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Come on Wes", he said and pulled the kid up. "Let's get outta here."

Wesley got up, took his bag and trudged towards the door and was about to turn down the hallway to get back to his dorm when Nathan grabbed his arm.

"Not that way", he said grinning. "You're coming with us to the Lima Bean!"

"The what", Wesley asked with big eyes and Nathan took his hand.

"You'll see", he said and dragged Wesley with him down the hallway towards the entrance.

* * *

Jerry and Otto were waiting for him there. They raised their eyebrows when they noticed the black-eye but smiled when they saw Wesley. Jerry patted his shoulder and they headed outside for Jerry's car. Wesley sat in the back with Nathan and before they left he told Jerry he had curfew at 8. Jerry smiled and told him they'd be back before that. The boys didn't want to miss dinner after all.

* * *

Wesley walked into the Lima Bean with the other boys and felt out of place again. He saw that they seemed to be at a café and he wondered what was going on. Then he heard laughter and a tall woman with dark hair that had started to grey a bit was running up to them. Jerry stepped forward and she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Jerry my boy how was your summer", she asked smiling broadly. "Did your aunt give birth yet?"

"She miscarried I'm afraid Ma Trixie", Jerry said and sighed.

"Oh I'm so sorry honey. Oh my all my boys are here!" She went on hugging nearly all the boys. A group of the Warblers looked at her in confusion.

"Oh you must be my new boys then", she said beaming at them and the boys looked at Mark and Jerry in confusion and Jerry laughed.

"Yes Ma", he said and put a hand on the shoulder of the boys closest to him. "This is Nathan, Otto, Julian, Mitch, Eric, Carl & John. Boys this is Trixie, owner of the Lima Bean and the official mother of the Dalton boys and the Warblers especially. Say good afternoon boys."

"Good afternoon", they all said and Wesley looked at them giggling behind his hand. Jerry was like a teacher that could drill the boys into doing what he wanted them to.

"Good", Jerry said. "We will want to order some-"

"Oh I know all your favorites Jerry honey", Ma Trixie interrupted him gently. "Now you new boys will have to let me guess what you like. I will find your favorites for sure!"

"Uh", Nathan said confused and she patted him on the cheek.

"Don't you worry dear I can see that you are a macchiato boy with a staff of cinnamon in it."

Nathan gaped in shock that clearly told everyone she had been right. Wesley giggled at the look on his face but then a shadow fell over him and he looked up. Ma Trixie was standing above him.

"Oh and who do we have here", Ma Trixie asked smiling gently at him. "Aren't you just a doll in those clothes? Are you a relative of Jerry's?"

Wesley only shook his head mutely. She smiled at him.

"So who are you then?" she asked and Wesley blushed and mumbled his name. She smiled and turned to Jerry.

"He is a shy one isn't he?" she asked.

"He's just not used to attention", Mark said shrugging. "Ma Trixie this is Wesley Montgomery. The newest student at Dalton Academy."

"Really", she asked and Wesley expected her to say something more but she just ruffled his hair. "Oh well I better get you something too… hm coffee is not for someone so young. So I'll try to figure out your favorite chocolate instead. You are 12 right?"

Wesley stared at her in shock and nodded, not knowing that Mark had stood behind him with two fingers crossed and two more held up so he made XII, 12 with Roman numbers. Ma Trixie kissed Wesley's cheek before hurrying off and the boys sat down around a few tables. Wesley found himself with Jerry, Mark, Nathan and Otto. Ma Trixie and her other waiters soon came with their orders. She put a cup of chocolate in front of Wesley and he sniffed at the smell and smiled. It smelt chocolate and whipped cream. He looked up at Ma Trixie.

"Not your favorite", she stated and he smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry Precious we'll figure it out."

She patted his cheek gently before walking off with the other orders. Jerry and Mark were watching Nathan critically while Otto was poking at his cheek just below the black-eye.

"Explain it to me how you got this", Otto said. "Did you walk into a door again?"

"No", Nathan snorted into his coffee. "I hit Alvaro and he hit me back."

Jerry and Mark groaned while Otto grinned.

"Sweet", he said. "What happened?"

"Alvaro was threatening to beat up a friend of mine", Nathan said and looked at Wesley who blushed and looked down into his cup. Otto and Mark didn't notice but Jerry did.

"Who", Otto asked. "Was it anyone I know? Please tell me he didn't go after Mitch again."

"Nope", Nathan said. "Someone smaller."

Wesley glared at him but Nathan only grinned.

"Small", Otto asked. "Who's smaller than Mitch? Is it even possible?"

Jerry face-palmed and Mark chuckled deeply.

"I heard that!" Mitch called over from his table and Nathan, Jerry and Mark started to laugh. Wesley chuckled a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed. Then Nathan turned to Otto.

"Yes it's possible", he said. "But sometimes you are thick Otto."

"Huh?" Otto asked confused and Wesley decided to put an end to his suffering.

"He went after me Otto", he mumbled and looked into his lap. "Nathan helped me… I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Meh don't sweat it", Nathan said. "I already got revenge planned out."

Wesley's head snapped up and he looked horrified.

"On Alvaro I mean!" Nathan hurriedly said. "You know… you could be of use. Are you in?"

Nathan held out his hand towards Wesley and Wesley looked at it. He could feel all eyes on him again. He was a bit afraid but then he sighed and took Nathan's hand.

"Okay", he whispered. Nathan and Otto grinned, Mark chuckled and Jerry groaned.

"Oh good God they're reproducing", he said and Wesley at ones felt that… maybe it was a bad idea to help Nathan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Warblers Wes' first year:  
Seniors – Mark, Jerry (chairman), Scott, Bastian, Brad, Fredric & Richard  
Juniors – Peter, Michael, Philip (lead singer), Charles, Lucas, Brad(councilman)  
& Ethan  
Sophomores – Joseph, William, Roger, Matt, Austin (councilmember), Justin/Justine,  
Reed, Malcolm & Tom  
Freshmen – Nathan, Otto, Julian, Mitch, Eric, Carl & John – 29**

* * *

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**Paula - Hugs back to you. And you are making me blush with all that praise.**

**Lissi47 - Well i'm happy you enjoy the backstorries and the OCs :)**


	5. Lucas & Revenge

Part 5

While they sat there drinking their coffee/chocolate Jerry decided that he'd ask Wesley now before anything else showed up.

"Hey Wes", he said and the kid looked up at him.

"What", he asked quietly. At least he wasn't mumbling so much right now.

"I talked about the others about you joining the Warblers."

"Really?" Wesley sounded eager and all the Warblers noted such eagerness in his eyes it made them all smile. All the Warblers had heard Jerry talk so now they turned to look at him and the small boy. Wesley didn't even notice, his eager gaze was nearly glued on Jerry, one could say he only had eyes for the older boy. Jerry couldn't help but smile at the eagerness in the small boy. He looked as if he was fidgeting in eagerness.

"What did they say", Wesley asked eagerly. "Did they say yes? Please tell me they didn't say no. Did they say no? They did didn't they? They don't want to hang out with a small kid around… I'd understand that and what good could I do? I wouldn't even be seen among all you tree people and that would mean I'd have to stand in the front the whole time and I don't really like the spotlight. It scares me. But what did they say? Can I at least listen when you practice? I can help with writing sheet music. I'm good at that. Did they say I could help? They don't want me anywhere nearby don't they?" He looked sad. "I guess I'll better go." He hung with his head and got up. All the other boys laughed and his head shot up and he looked at Jerry that was laughing harder than anyone else. Wesley blushed and pouted slightly and started to walk around the table.

"I knew it", he mumbled brokenly. "No one wants me."

"No!" Jerry exclaimed still laughing just a bit and he grabbed the small boy that had to walk by him to get to the door. Jerry stood up and pulled Wesley into a hug and rested a hand on his soft hair.

"No, no, no", Jerry said caressing the boy's head softly. "That's not it at all."

"Why did you laugh then?" Wesley looked up at him with big sad eyes.

"Because you are so darn adorable!" Philip called from his table and Wesley blushed as the others laughed.

"That rant really was cute", Justin said smiling fondly.

"I'm not cute", Wesley grumbled and Jerry hugged him closer.

"Of course you are", he said. "Kids are always cute, that's why they get away with everything."

"That's why you will be so useable for us", Nathan said happily. "Ow!"

Mark had hit him up the head and Wesley sniggered at Nathan's offended look. Jerry smiled and held the boy a little tighter.

"The boys agreed to let you join", Jerry said and Wesley looked up at him happily. "If you try out for us with the perfect song."

Wesley looked horrified.

"P-p-perfect", he asked with a quivering voice and Jerry looked confused. "N-n-no."

"What", Jerry looked shocked and Wesley started to shake his head with nothing but terror on his face.

"No!" Wesley exclaimed, white in the face. "No! I can't! I never can! I can't!"

"What are you talking about Wes", Jerry asked alarmed and the boy started to fight the grip on him.

"Don't force me!"

Mark was on his feet at once.

"Jerry let him go", he ordered and Jerry did… but when he did Wesley bolted and was out the door at once.

"Wes!" quite a few voices called worriedly.

"What the hell Mark", Otto asked. "Why did you tell Jer to let him go? Now we'll never find the kid?"

"We aren't going to", Lucas suddenly said and got up. "_I_ am."

"What", the others, save Mark asked shocked.

"I _know_ what's going on", Lucas said and walked out of the Bean and followed Wesley, slowly.

* * *

Lucas Bedford is known as the name-geek but also as the Warbler-nerd. He's a straight A student and in the debate team and the Academic Decathlon team… and the Mathmasters.

Lucas is an African-American who wears glasses and always has his uniform in perfect shape. His hair is always perfect. All his school work is always perfect. His attending and behavior is perfect. His voice is perfect for the job he does. His cool head is perfect. And Lucas hates nearly everything of it.

From an early age he was molded into being the perfect son, the perfect heir, the perfect child… and he hated it. He had tried to "revolt" a few times but it was hard with his parents being who they were. Lucas understood what made Wesley so upset. For some reason Wesley knew he wasn't perfect and Lucas just knew that someone had told this child that he would never be perfect, so no matter how hard he tried Wesley now believed he'd never be allowed into the Warblers and their perfect little world.

Lucas didn't like to meddle in other people's lives or problems. He didn't like to interact with people because most of them told him just how perfect he was. Parents told him they wanted their children to be like him and kids told him they wanted the perfect grades he got… they wanted his perfect life. Lucas was filthy rich, Nathan used to say he'd turn green if he got any more money. Everything in Lucas' life was perfect. He lived in a perfect house where everything was perfectly decorated, looked perfected, smelt perfect and felt perfect for outsiders. But not for Lucas and his siblings. They hated the place and rather spent Christmas at the oldest girl's place because she was messy and that's how they loved it. Lucas didn't have to walk far.

He saw the little Dalton boy pace back and forth in front of a bus stop, muttering stuff. Lucas smiled and walked up and sat down on the bench. Wesley hadn't noticed him. The boy looked angry. But at what Lucas could only guess.

"That angry look doesn't suit your pretty face", Lucas said in that calm voice of his and the small boy jumped and then stared at him.

"What are you doing here", he mumbled.

"I just came to talk to you."

"To tell me I'm being silly?" Wesley looked at him suspiciously.

"No", Lucas said calmly and shook his head. Wesley just looked at his feet before he started pacing and muttering stuff again. Lucas thought he heard Vaduz.

"Why are you talking about the capital of Lichtenstein", he asked curiously.

"I must learn all European capitals until tomorrow", Wesley mumbled sadly. "I don't remember all of them…"

"Where is the problem?"

"The Balkans."

Lucas smiled.

"I'll help you", he said and Wesley looked hopeful. "_If_ you tell me why you got spooked by thinking of perfection."

Wesley's smile faded and he rubbed his arm.

"It's stupid", he mumbled. "You'll laugh."

"I swear I won't."

"Last time someone here told me something like that they didn't keep their word."

"Oh?"

"Nathan and Otto said no one would be mean at me when we ate lunch… Alvaro and his friends were and everyone kept staring at me… it creeps me out."

"I can understand that. You are a bit on the shorter side so of course they'll stare."

Wesley glared at him but Lucas only smiled.

"But a lot of boys are short so they'll soon get used to that", he said and smirked. Wesley cocked his head to the side and looked confused. Lucas smiled again.

"So", he asked. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong… Shorty?"

Wesley glared at him but then huffed and sat down beside him on the bench and Lucas smirked a half-smirk. Wesley looked at him.

"Only if you tell me what's the capital of Albania", he said and Lucas cocked an eyebrow.

"Why", he asked.

"So I can know you'll stand by your world and not just listen and then take off", Wesley said and crossed his arms and Lucas looked shocked.

"I won't Shorty", he promised. "I swear."

"Sorry but I have a slight trust-issue if you haven't noticed."

"Is that your biggest problem?" Lucas asked curiously.

"No that is practical grownups staring at me as if I was an animal at zoo and when I'm upset they just stare more."

"Well excuse the stupidity of it all but you are very fascinating. You light up the dullness around them."

"Thanks and what makes you less dull than them?"

Lucas blinked.

"Uh nothing", he said.

"So you are just like them?"

"Yes."

"So you agree that you are like the rest of the boys at Dalton?"

"Pretty much yes."

"So how can you help me with my homework if you're stupid?"

Lucas felt his eyebrows climb upwards and then he saw the small boy smirk at him… no half-smirk at him… well tried to anyway. Lucas saw the teasing glow in the boy's eyes and he couldn't keep back the laughter. He laughed happily and the kid grinned, feeling pleased with himself. Lucas patted his shoulder.

"Tirana", he then said and Wesley cocked his head to the side again.

"What", he asked.

"The capital of Albania is Tirana. So now keep your part of the deal mister. Why is perfection troubling you so much?"

Wesley looked hurt and then turned his gaze to his feet. Lucas followed his gaze and the small boy sighed.

"I'm not perfect so I will never be accepted into my family", he said and Lucas could find anger and sorrow behind each word. "I'm not… my mom isn't the woman my dad is married to. He cheated on her with my mom and I was born. Mom left me with dad and ran off because I wasn't perfect for her… dad left me with my grandparents, his parents, because I didn't fit into his perfect family."

Lucas felt his brow furrow in anger, Wesley's parents abandoned him because he wasn't perfect in their eyes?

"I was told to tell everyone dad and I were cousins", Wesley continued. "They said it was the perfect cover for me and I could stay close to dad and his perfect family. When I got bigger I looked more and more like him and that was a danger, my alibi wasn't perfect anymore and dad's perfect sons pointed that out. So dad figured out the perfect solution… sending me as far away as possible and with no contact so that I would be forgotten. But… but perfect people can't be forgotten so I've been trying to be perfect. I've aced all subjects so far… except geography and math. I'm advancing in fencing and martial arts. But still… I'm not perfect enough." He sniffled. "Because if I was my family would want me. Why can't I be perfect? Why does the perfect me have to be someone that has no one? No family… no one." He started to sob quietly. Lucas was reminded of the song they had heard Wesley play and sing in the Warbler hall.

**How I prayed  
That a time will come  
Where I can free myself  
From their expectations  
On that day  
I'll discover someway to be myself  
And to make my fam'ly proud**

Lucas looked at the crying child. Lucas understood that this boy was still trying to get love from a father and a family that clearly didn't deserve it. Lucas watched the child again and felt out of place. Something he'd never learnt was to handle crying kids so he looked around feeling awkward but then he saw Mark watch them and he gave him begging eyes. Mark smiled slightly and walked over and sat on Wesley's other side. As soon as Wesley noticed him he leaned into him and Mark held him as he cried.

Lucas bit his lip, he searched for something to say. He thought of what Wesley had said again. His dad didn't love him in the slightest but the boy didn't seem to understand that. Lucas knew he should tell him but… what would happen to the boy then? Would he even believe him? Maybe he should focus on getting Wesley to realize that he was perfect like he was.

Lucas had taken it upon himself to check the boy's grades from earlier and the boy was _good_. He was a great student with A:s all over… except for math and geography. But Lucas could help him with that if he wanted to. The boy showed promise in the academic world but also in martial arts and fencing. And if he got to keep that angelic voice of his Lucas knew he'd go far on that as well. So he had to make the boy understand that he was perfect the way he was.

"Wesley being perfect isn't as nice at it seems", he said and Wesley looked at him sadly.

"It isn't?" he hiccupped.

"No", Lucas said. "In my family's eyes I am perfect but I feel… wrong anyway because it's not really me. You are perfect the way you are, that's what it is about not being what anyone else wants you to be. You say you're good in school and at some sports? Great! That makes you the perfect Wesley Montgomery." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You are still a kid and have plenty of time to get perfect."

"But dad-"

"It is his loss Wes", Lucas said sharply. "Don't care about those who don't care about you. Like Alvaro for example. Ignore him and he will have nothing on you. You got some wits and a quick tongue… a dangerous one I might add. You captured me perfectly."

"I… I did", Wesley asked confused.

"Yes you did it perfectly", Lucas said. "You and your silver tongue lured me into a trap. I swallowed the bait with hook and all."

"But… but I'm not perfect… in any way."

"That is not true", Lucas said and looked at Wesley. "No one is perfect and I mean no one. Your dad least of anyone. How can his family be perfect if he thought need to find another woman to engage in sexual activities with? Then it can't be that perfect. Just think about it. Your dad is clearly not satisfied with the woman he's married to. He thought it important to lie with other women and that will be the only thing you can ever thank him for. Because his imperfect morals is the reason you live."

"So I will never be perfect because I'm born out of imperfection", Wesley said sadly.

"No, no, no you misunderstood me Wes", Lucas hurriedly said. "I mean that your dad, they guy you think is perfect isn't perfect at all so why'd you want to be anything like him?"

Wesley sniffled a little and looked at Lucas with big eyes.

"So… dad isn't perfect?"

"No and he never will be. He's a bad dad to you, not a perfect father at all. And you are wrong on another part", he took Wesley's hand. "You are not alone. You have someone."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Try out for the Warblers and I'll tell you."

Wesley looked at him.

"You promise", he asked glaring just slightly.

"I swear it."

"I'll show up if you tell me the capital of Bosnia."

"I think it's Sarajevo. So I can tell Jerry you'll show up tomorrow?"

Wesley nodded.

"I'll stop by at your place after dinner and help you with the rest of your homework okay", Lucas asked and Wesley nodded before being hoisted off of the bench by Mark. The tall boy slung the kid over his shoulder and walked off. Wesley looked confused but gave in after a bit and looked at Lucas who was still sitting on the bench. Maybe this guy actually meant to keep his word.

* * *

And Lucas did, when Wesley returned to his room the older boy was sitting on his bed with Wesley's geography and math books beside him. They spent a few hours getting through it all and Lucas smirked when he realized the small boy was sitting closer and closer to him. He also smiled when Wesley asked him if he could actually come to him if he needed help in the future. Lucas told him it wouldn't be a problem and just as they were done with all homework there was a knock on the door and Otto and Nathan came into the room, with them was a short dark-haired boy with green eyes. He only reached to Nathan's shoulder but the two of them were actually holding hands. Wesley smiled a bit and then looked at his lap.

"There you are buddy", Otto said grinning. "Ready to help us get even with Alvaro?"

"I guess so", Wesley mumbled.

"Don't worry Wes", Lucas said and put a hand on his shoulder. "If they get you in trouble I will make sure they regret it."

"You promise", Wesley asked and looked at him.

"I swear."

"What's the capital of Albania?"

"Tirana."

Wesley nodded and got up and walked up to the other three boys, they looked confused. Wesley turned to the dark-haired boy that was holding Nathan's hand. He held his own out.

"I'm Wesley", he said.

"Hiya", the dark-haired boy said and let go of Nathan's hand to shake Wesley's. "I'm Mitch. I'm in the Warblers and Nate's boyfriend."

"Like girlfriend but you're a boy", Wesley asked curiously.

He'd never met a homosexual but he'd heard about boys being together with boys and girls being together with girls. He'd only heard bad things about it, people saying it was against God's will. But Wesley stopped believing in God a long time ago so he didn't care. But he was still curious about it, he didn't even know what to call someone that loved someone of the same gender. He'd heard words like queer, fag, crow, pansy and homo. He didn't know if that was the right words to say. Nathan grinned and Mitch smiled fondly.

"Yes", he said smiling. "Just like that. Do you know what it means?"

"I've heard about homosexuality but never seen it", Wesley explained. "At my old school it was something bad because God says so… but I don't believe in God so why should I listen to what he says?"

Nathan pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love this boy!" he said. "If he was our age I'd totally introduce him to my female friends at Crawford."

Wesley looked confused and Lucas chuckled while Mitch and Otto only smiled.

"So", Otto said and Nathan looked at him, as did Wesley. "What is the plan Nathan?"

"Well", Nathan said letting go of Wesley. "Since Alvaro is so interested in you Wes I was thinking of using you as a bait to get him alone. He'll try to hurt you surely but that's not really the most important thing. Alvaro will come to you and that's what matters."

Wesley paled in terror and Lucas slammed his book shut.

"Nate", he snapped. "He's scared. Don't force him to do something that scares him or puts him in danger!"

"Easy there Nerd", Nathan said fondly and Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'm not putting him in danger. Mitch will be close by."

"Oh because I'm _such_ a big guy that Alvaro will be scared of me", Mitch said crossing his arms.

"No but you're Carmichael's nephew love of my life", Nathan said happily. "If you hear Wes sounding scared, screaming or just plain angry you walk around the corner and demand to know what Alvaro is doing."

Mitch cocked an eyebrow and Wesley moved closer to Lucas, hoping the older boy would save him from this. Which he would.

"No", Lucas said. "Nate it's too much of a risk. You can't just put Wes in danger like that. Alvaro is already making him a target and wants his head. If he knows Wes takes part of you getting him it will only get worse. I won't allow it."

Nathan groaned and turned to Wesley.

"Why do you have to stick by the Nerd and the Stick-in-the-mud", he asked.

"Because Jerry and Lucas are smart enough to see that a plan is idiotic before it gets put into motion", Wesley said and Mitch snorted a laugh while Otto and Nathan gaped in shock. Otto groaned and sank down on the empty bed in the room.

"Aw man he's already been corrupted by the Nerd!" he said.

"Thank you very much Nerd", Nathan said and sat down on the floor. "Now everything is ruined!"

"Oh come on it's not my fault", Lucas said.

"Of course it is Nerd! You and Stick-in-the-mud!"

"Stop calling us those things", Lucas said calmly.

"Why", Otto asked. "It's true. You're a nerd and Jerry's a stick in the mud! You never let us play pranks and get even at people!"

"It's wrong and-"

"Against your morals yeah yeah we know Nerd", Nathan said and waved with his hand.

"Stop being mean to Lucas!" Wesley said sharply. "Or I'll not tell you my revenge plan!"

Lucas grinned slightly, Mitch chuckled and Nathan and Otto gaped at the small fuming Asian boy in front of them. He looked really angry and held his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes ablaze and an angry air around him.

"Dude he looks so much like Jerry that it's scary", Nathan squeaked.

"Shut it", Wesley spat. "Apologize or never learn of my plan."

"What plan?" Otto asked.

"To get back at Alvaro, I told you!"

"Is it good?"

"Better than anything you two could come up with."

"Oh yeah", Nathan asked eagerly. "What is it?"

"Apologize."

"Sorry Lucas", the duo said too quickly.

"_Mean_ it", Wesley said sternly.

"We're sorry we called you that dude", Otto said turning to the amused-looking Lucas. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"We don't mean anything bad about it", Nathan said. "Honestly! I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted", Lucas said.

"What's your plan", the duo turned to Wesley eagerly and the boy smirked a half-smirk. Mitch laughed because he looked like an evil version of Jerry and Lucas combined. But he was wise enough not to voice that thought. Nathan… had none of that sense.

"Jesus he looks like an evil combination of Lucas and Jerry", he said and Mitch face-palmed, as did Lucas and Otto. Wesley just rolled his eyes, grabbed hold of Nathan's ear, pulled him up and whispered in his ear. A happy grinned appeared on Nathan's face… mixed with a painful grimace because of the grip on his ear.

* * *

The next day Alvaro was sitting alone by a table in the cafeteria and to say he was annoyed was an understatement. He had had a crap day so far. Everything kept going wrong.

His alarm-clock didn't ring, his pencils had all disappeared, his tie had gotten stuck in a door, his shoelaces had been tied together sometime during his study period in the library, his hair gel disappeared, his gym clothes had been exchanged for clothes for someone's twice his size, he'd slipped on stuff and he had ticked off Mark which resulted in a painful arm. It had not been on purpose when he ticked off Mark. The giant had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Alvaro's clock had suddenly been turned back ten minutes so his buddy called and told him he was late for history. Alvaro ran all the way, pushing other students aside as he did and he pushed Mark so the giant spilled his coffee all over that little kid Montgomery. Mark punched Alvaro because the guy refused to apologize to the kid, he was late so sue him and the kid was annoying anyway. His friends avoided him because of his anger, they didn't want to make him explode.

Alvaro looked up when he saw that little Montgomery kid walk towards his table with his lunch tray. This table was the only one available and the kid looked nervous. Alvaro rolled his eyes and the boy sat down slowly. His lunch looked delicious, especially the smoothie that he had on the tray. He guessed the kitchen staff liked the boy better than anyone else. Alvaro also noticed the coffee stain on the white shirt underneath the little kid's blazer. The boy started to eat his lunch in silence and he didn't look up at Alvaro. The boy was scared of him and Alvaro knew it… and loved it. He smirked.

"Hey kid what ya got there?" he asked and the boy jolted as if being hit. Alvaro smirked. "I said what ya got there pipsqueak?"

"M-my lunch", the boy whispered.

"Oh? And who gave you the smoothie?"

"I… I bought it… there were lots of them. Did you miss them?"

Alvaro turned to the food ladies and saw all the smoothies. Damn he had missed it and judged by the line they would run out before he could get one. Great another way his day sucked. But wait… the kid had a smoothie and the boy was terrified of him so… why not just reach out and take it? Which was exactly what Alvaro did. He reached out and took Wesley's smoothie. The boy looked up at him with big eyes.

"That's mine", he squeaked.

"Oh really", Alvaro asked smirking.

"Yes."

"Do you want it back?"

"Yes", Wesley whispered.

"Well then… here!" Alvaro took the lid off and threw the smoothie at the boy's face… there was just one problem. Nothing left the cup. Wesley looked at him in confusion. Alvaro blinked a few times.

"What the hell", he asked and pulled the cup back and looked into it. There was a liquid in it. He tried to throw it again but nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" he held the thing up above his head, upside down. The liquid was there.

"Maybe if you poke it carefully", Wesley supplied. "You can see if there's something there blocking it."

"Shut it kid", Alvaro snapped but reached for the straw. Why on Earth did the kid tell him to do that? Was he stupid? As soon as Alvaro figured out the problem Wesley would get the thing thrown at him. Alvaro took the straw, not noticing the sharp point and poked at the cup… pointing a hole to the thin plastic that was protecting the smoothie. The plastic erupted and… Alvaro got covered in a pink smoothie. He screamed and everyone looked at him in confusion. They saw Alvaro Sanchez with a cup held above his head… and he was pink. The room erupted in laughter and Wesley Montgomery got up and took all the napkins he could find and started to wipe the older boy's face clean with care. But he leaned in and whispered:

"And for the record. Don't mess with me."

Alvaro stared at the small kid that was helping him clean off, looking compassionate as he did. But the boy was behind all this? His crappy day? No way! But that's when he saw it… the satisfied half-smirk. It was there for a second and then gone. The boy was behind this! And he was still helping him get cleaned off… why? A teacher walked over.

"What happened here Mr. Sanchez", he asked sternly.

"Uh…"

"Alvaro had a little accident sir", Wesley said and turned his big eyes to the teacher. "He's having a bad day sir and I'm helping him. I hope he's not in any trouble for this and for all those curses he let escape when the smoothie got over him."

"Well… uh", the teacher was looking into the boy's big innocent and angelic eyes. "No of course not… it was an accident?"

"Yes sir. There was something wrong with the plastic that protects the smoothie, it was mine and I couldn't poke a hole in it. Alvaro decided to help me sir so he took it and poked a hole in it and the whole thing just blew up in his face sir."

"Really?"

"Yes sir. Was… was it my fault? I'm sorry sir." The kid looked sad.

"Oh no! No no it is not your fault Wesley", the teacher said patting his shoulder. "It was clearly an accident. Sanchez I appreciate that you help our newest student but be more careful next time okay?"

"Yes sir", Alvaro said and the teacher walked away. Alvaro turned to the boy that was now smirking at him.

"Be more careful Alvaro", he said before turning, taking the sandwich from his tray and walked away eating happily. There was no doubt about it in Alvaro's mind… and in the minds of Nathan, Otto, Lucas and Mitch… Wesley Montgomery was _evil_. When he wanted to.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Warblers Wes' first year:  
Seniors – Mark, Jerry (chairman), Scott, Bastian, Brad, Fredric & Richard  
Juniors – Peter, Michael, Philip (lead singer), Charles, Lucas, Brad(councilman) & Ethan  
Sophomores – Joseph, William, Roger, Matt, Austin (councilmember), Justin/Justine, Reed, Malcolm & Tom  
Freshmen – Nathan, Otto, Julian, Mitch, Eric, Carl & John – 29**

* * *

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**Gleek4ever - Thank you I'm happy you like it. But if you haven't read Big Brother Wes some stuff that might pop up later will make no sense to you.**


	6. So it begins or welcome to the Warblers

Part 6

Wesley was sitting in his room humming as he wrote an English essay, the word of his prank against Alvaro was spreading among the Warblers like wildfire and almost everyone had walked up to him and congratulated him on a job well done. Nathan and Otto declared themselves his biggest fans, which Wesley, dryly, pointed out was easy because everyone was bigger than him and that being his fan just showed how brainless they were. The two freshmen had stared at him and then went down the hall shouting:

"JERRY YOU'VE CORRUPTED HIM!"

Wesley only smiled, put his pen down and started to read through the book he'd gotten from Jerry. The older boy appeared at his door with a load of books that he had doublets of at home and didn't need. Wesley was thinking of songs to sing at his audition as well and there was one he was thinking about that would fit… and that would sound awesome in a cappella. Wesley now knew the Warblers were an a cappella choir since he saw a performance on YouTube. Philip was the lead singer and his voice just screamed soul. But… he couldn't go as high as Wesley could and Wesley was planning to show that off a little. He heard movement behind him and turned around and squeaked. Alvaro was standing there. In his room. Looking angry. Looking as if he wanted to crush something, probably Wesley's skull.

"Can I help you", Wesley asked narrowing his eyes.

"You made a fool out of me again", Alvaro said.

"_I_ didn't do anything", Wesley said standing up. "You did it so good yourself. Who doesn't know about the plastic film protecting the smoothie?"

"I know you are behind all that's happened today shrimp!"

"What has happened today then?"

"My alarm-clock didn't ring, my pencils had all disappeared, my tie got stuck in a door, my shoelaces got tied together sometime during my study period in the library, my hair gel disappeared, my gym clothes were exchanged for clothes of someone twice my size, I've slipped on stuff and I ticked off Mark because that fucking giant were at the wrong place at the wrong time! My clock was suddenly ten minutes slow so my buddy called and told me that I was late for history. I ran all the way, pushing losers aside and he I knocked into Mark so the fucking mountain spilt his coffee all over you! I was late so I didn't give a damn about apologizing to you and he hit me for it! Then the whole mess in the cafeteria!"

"That was me getting back at you yes", Wesley said crossing his arms and glaring. "For spilling coffee all over me and that hurt!"

"Don't be such a… such a…" Alvaro struggled for a word. "Don't be such a kid!"

"I'm 12 years old!" Wesley said looking as if Alvaro was the most stupid person he'd ever met. "I am a kid!"

"Y… You know what I mean!" Alvaro shouted. "Stop messing with me!"

"Okay… first of all", Wesley grumbled. "How can I have something to do with your alarm clock not ringing?"

"You… I…" Alvaro scratched his head. "You snuck into my room!"

Wesley cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know what your dorm is or where your room is, you have a roomy I guess?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't he have seen me?"

"I… well… okay maybe that was me but-"

"Have I been in your room or anywhere near your school stuff?"

"No…"

"So your hair gel disappearing, your pencils going missing and your gym clothes being exchanged must've been my doing?"

"Okay… that was probably not you. But who was it then…" The last he mused to himself.

"Ask Nathan and Otto", Wesley muttered, while looking to the side.

"What?"

"Nothing", Wesley said looking at him with a big grin. "The stuff you slipped on and your tie getting stuck in a door… pray tell how did I manage that?"

"How should I know?"

"Well you say it's my doing so…" Wesley shrugged.

"Uh… well you must've stolen a soap bottle from a janitor or taken a shampoo bottle from your bathroom and slammed the door shut when I walked through."

"I haven't been anywhere near you today except from the cafeteria."

"Okay so maybe you are innocent there too… but then who could it have been?"

"Lucas or Jerry?"

"Yeah right", Alvaro spat and sat down on Wesley's bed. "As if those two stiffs would manage that."

"Well they did", Wesley muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing", he grinned at Alvaro. "And besides Ms. Lincoln nearly keeps me under lock and key so when would I be able to skip class to get you?"

"Probably never…" Alvaro sighed and got up. "Right… um sorry for spilling coffee on you… and for accusing you for something you clearly didn't do."

"It's okay… um sorry for getting you to get that smoothie dropped onto your face…" Wesley mumbled and rubbed his arm.

"Well I… uh… well I was to blame for that as well I guess. I shouldn't have provoked you or taken your smoothie… or listened to you for that matter."

"No kidding", Wesley said sarcastically.

"Well", Alvaro clapped his hands together. "See you around pipsqueak, keep out of my way okay?"

He walked out of the room.

"My name's not pipsqueak!" Wesley yelled at him furious.

"Well you are one so I call it as I see it", Alvaro said and closed the door but Wesley heard him mutter:

"Now if I can just figure out how someone tied my shoelaces together in the library…"

The door closed.

"Oh geez I don't know", Wesley spat at it. "Maybe you should try to _not_ fall asleep in your chair when a certain _pipsqueak_ has a lesson in the room that overlooks you. If you didn't fall asleep I wouldn't have been able to walk over when I had to use the bathroom and I wouldn't have had to crawl underneath the table and tie them together. Geez." He kicked at the door and then turned to his desk. Wesley had been behind the shoelaces being tied together... well he was the one doing it. The rest was his ideas but he got some help. Nathan and Ottor bribed Alvaro's roomy to help them take his stuff and mess with his alarm. Mark let them borrow his gym-clothes and Lucas and Jerry were behind the slippery stuff and door closing on Alvaro's tie. Jerry had stood behind the open door and when Alvaro walked out of the room he closed it, without the impassive look leaving his face. Alvaro's friends were too scared of him and Mark to say anything to Alvaro about it.

"And how hard can it be to same my name?" Wesley grumbled kicking his desk. "My name is Wesley Montgomery. Not shrimp, pipsqueak, Jerry-junior, munchkin, dwarf, hobbit, mini-Jerry, dwarf-hobbit or Asian hobbit! It's Wesley. How hard can it be to say _Wes_-ley Wes-_ley_, Wesley, Wesley, Wesley! It's not hard to say! So how come no one can say it! I'm not kid! Or squirt! Or shrimp! I'm Wesley! Wesley, Wesley, Wesley!"

"Dementia is creeping lower down in the ages I hear", a voice said behind him and he saw Lucas sit on his bed. "But I never imagined a twelve year old having it."

"How did you get in here? When did you get in here", Wesley asked glaring at the boy slightly. Lucas kept… materializing behind him whenever he, Wesley, was somewhere. Lucas was always behind him, sitting on something. It made it damn hard to determent how tall he was. And Wesley wanted to know! Because Lucas kept calling him Shorty and Wesley wanted a good comeback about Lucas' height… but the guy never stood up!

"Through the door", Lucas said smiling. "What did you think?"

"That you are like a zit that keeps popping up out of nowhere", Wesley spat in annoyance and Lucas laughed. "Stop laughing!"

"Why you are funny", Lucas said. "You got a quick tongue."

"It was the only way to defend myself at my old school since fighting wasn't allowed…"

"So why have you kept it at bay here then?"

"Because everyone here is at least twice my size and I'm scared they'll hit me if a use it… and I don't have many good comebacks."

"Yet", Lucas said and looked at his wrist watch. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Shit!" Wesley squeaked and took his bag and hurriedly left to get to the Warbler Hall.

* * *

Wesley was fidgeting as he sat in the room feeling all eyes on him. Nathan and Otto sat on each side of him and Nathan put his arm around the small boy's shoulders.

"Don't worry", he whispered. "You'll do great."

Wesley merely nodded and watched as Jerry sat down between two boys at a small table. The trio started to sort some papers out and Wesley turned to Otto with a questioning look on his face.

"That's the Warblers council", Otto whispered to him, leaning down slightly to do so. "The Warblers don't have a coach like other Glee Clubs. We have three students, usually upper classmen that calls all the shots. We all get to vote about most things but the council makes the final calls. But if they can't agree they ask for a vote among all Warblers."

"But", Wesley looked confused. "How can that be, they're three."

"Yes but Jerry as chairman has two votes", Nathan whispered. "He can also veto everything if he wants to go dictator on us."

"He only did once", Otto said with a small smile. "Nate and I wanted us to perform outside of Dalton. To liven up the group some!"

The last he said loud enough for everyone to hear and most boys chuckled but Jerry narrowed his eyes and pointed at Otto with a thin silver thing.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again Otto", he said sharply. "The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and ploughed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of _Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy_."

"Oh I get it", Wesley mumbled and Otto stared at him.

"Really? Because I'm sure as he-"

"Ah hum", Jerry cleared his throat in a warning way.

"-ck doesn't."

"Dalton is an old school", Wesley said and ignored all eyes looking at him. "And everyone here seems to be… superstitious."

"No!" Jerry said. "We are not superstitious!"

"Says the guy who never puts his keys on a table, never walk underneath ladders, spit over his shoulder when he sees a black cat cross the street and throws salt over his shoulder when he spills it", Lucas said calmly and everyone laughed and Wesley smirked.

"And that comes from a boy who always click his pen three times before anything he does or else he fears no pen in the school will work", Wesley said innocently and the room was quiet before everyone started to laugh.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Wesley who only smirked back at him. Suddenly the loud laughter was interrupted by a high, shrill sound that caused Wesley to jump in his seat and land in Otto's lap. The boy laughed and hugged the horrified boy close. Wesley blushed as he noticed everyone look at him, he might just have squeaked in terror as well.

"See", the boy that was secretary said and looked at Jerry. "That whistle is _evil_!"

"Shut up Austin", Jerry said and put that silver whistle way. Wesley glared at the wicked thing. He _hated_ whistles. "Now, Brad what is on the agenda today?"

"Well we have a performance at the next pep rally to prepare", Brad said from Jerry's left side, right from Wesley's view. "And we have to start thinking about songs for sectionals and auditions for the solo."

"Philip will get it of course", Austin said smiling at said boy who grinned back.

"But still auditions are going to be held", Jerry said. "So start looking for songs to sing."

"Well speaking of auditions", Brad cut in before anything could be said. "We have one today right?"

At once everyone turned to look at Wesley who was sitting on Otto's lap still. The boy looked at Otto.

"Are you auditioning today too", he asked and everyone laughed at his confused and utterly adorable look. The last part was the thought of many of the boys.

"Nope", Otto said.

"But everyone's looking at you", Wesley pointed out.

"No they're looking at you. You're auditioning today remember?"

Wesley blushed.

"Oh right… sorry…" he blushed tomato red and all boys laughed and Wesley shot a goofy grin at Jerry who just shook his head.

"Well", the chairman said and everyone looked at him. "Come on Wes show us what you got."

"Um… okay", Wesley got up slowly. "But… can… can I have some help?"

"What kind of help", Austin asked narrowing his eyes. Was the boy going to cheat?

"I-if you f-f-feel l-like it c-could you join in", Wesley mumbled shyly. "A-after-"

"Of course", Mark said getting up and taking the papers Wesley was holding in his hands. He looked through the notes and handed them out to four of the boys. Wesley then turned to the small portable stereo in the room. He put in a CD he'd borrowed from the library, he got his idea from there, pressed play and started to sing. (**Wesley, **_Warblers, **Wesley and Warblers**_)

**Oh hooo whoa oh hooo  
Let me tell you know  
Ho hooo  
When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you  
Stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
One glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me  
**_To take _**a ****second look**

**Oh baby give me one more chance**  
_To show you that I love you_**  
Won't you please send me _back in your heart_**

**Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go**  
_Let you go baby_**  
But now since I see you in his arms  
**_I want you back_**  
Yes I do now  
**_I want you back_**  
Ooh ooh baby  
**_I want you back_**  
Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_I want you back  
_**Na na na na**

**Trying to live without your love**  
**Is one long sleepless night**  
**Let me show you girl**  
**That I know wrong from right**

**Every street you walk on**  
**I leave tear stains on the ground**  
**Following the girl**  
**I didn't even want around**  
**Let me tell you know**

**Oh baby all I need is one more chance**  
_Show you that I love you _**  
Won't you please send me _back in your heart  
_****Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go  
**_Let you go, baby_**  
But now since I've seen you in his arms  
Oh ho**

The rest of the Warblers got up and started to do backup singing and Philip walked up to Wesley grinning.  
**  
_Abuh buh buh buh_  
All I want!  
_Abuh buh buh buh_  
All I need!  
_Abuh buh buh buh_  
All I want!  
_Abuh buh buh buh_  
All I need!  
**  
Philip put his hands on Wesley's shoulders and sang: (**Wesley, _All, _**_Warblers, _Philip)

Oh, just one more chance  
To show you that I love you  
Baby **baby **baby** baby **baby **baby!  
**_I want you back_**  
**Forget what happened then**  
**_I want you back_**  
**And let me live again!

**Oh baby, I was blind to let you go**  
**But now since I've seen you it is on**  
_I want you back_**  
**Spare me of this cost  
_I want you back_**  
**Give me back what I lost!

**Oh baby, I need one more chance, ha**  
**I'd show you that I love you**  
Baby,** oh! **Baby**, oh! **Baby**, oh!  
**_I want you back!  
I want you back!  
_**  
**When the song was over everyone turned to Austin, Brad and Jerry. They were the only Warblers that hadn't joined and were still sitting. Wesley felt Philip's grip on his shoulders tighten a bit and he looked up. Philip was glaring at the council for some reason. The glow in his eyes spoke of a challenge. Jerry smirked and stood up. Everyone watched him anticipation and then… he started to applaud and grin.

"WHOO!" Nathan cheered and everyone started to applaud and the rest of the council let their masks drop and stood up too, grinning and cheering. Wesley blushed and Philip hugged him.

"Wes Montgomery, welcome to the Warblers!" Jerry called over the noise and everyone cheered louder. Wesley was aware of someone picking him up and spinning him around. He realized it was Otto.

"That's our boy!" Nathan shouted from somewhere.

"We _have_ to do that at the assembly!" someone shouted and Wesley grinned the biggest grin ever. Feeling happier than ever before. Jerry winked at him, Nathan and Otto were still hugging him, Justin nodded at him, Mark smiled at him, Austin winked at him, Brad grinned at him, Philip gave him the thumbs up but Lucas… Wesley couldn't see him among all boys and that made him smirk.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Warblers Wes' first year:  
Seniors – Mark, Jerry (chairman), Scott, Bastian, Brad, Fredric & Richard  
Juniors – Peter, Michael, Philip (lead singer), Charles, Lucas, Brad(councilman)  
& Ethan  
Sophomores – Joseph, William, Roger, Matt, Austin (councilmember secretary), Justin/Justine,  
Reed, Malcolm & Tom  
Freshmen – Nathan, Otto, Julian, Mitch, Eric, Carl & John – 29**

* * *

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**Paula - Sorry for the long wait, I just had to finish To Take The Blame first.**

**Lizzi47 - I'm happy you like it and that you think Wes is cute. He has to be a bit of a crybaby since he's never had anyone caring for him, but he's getting over it quite fast, with all the boys around him that wants to help ;)**


	7. Attack of the green slushee

Part 7

Wesley was standing behind the rest of the boys on stage, being kept from view because they said he was the surprise for the assembly. He danced and sang along with the others, only thing was he wasn't visible at all. He had seen Ms. Lincoln look at the empty chair beside her where he was supposed to sit but he wasn't there and she looked… disappointed. He also noticed that Principal Carmichael had this mischievous air around him and he smiled as if he knew the answer to a secret that you really, really, _really_ wanted to know.

The theme for this assembly was the pre 90's so Philip had been leading the Warblers in an awesome adaptation of _Wake Me Up Before You Go Go_. Wesley danced along with the others and Mark and Peter who stood on either side of him grinned at him and he beamed back at them. This was the most fun he'd ever had! All Warblers had noticed that their newest member seemed to be happy like a kid on Christmas and that made them extra happy and a bit better.

Nathan had joked and said that Wesley was their new mascot which rewarded him with a death glare from Lucas, an identical one from Jerry and a cuff around the head from Mark. Wesley had smiled and said:

"At sectionals I can be. I'll be your number one fan!"

Everyone had laughed and Jerry smiled fondly. The little one was getting more and more confident in himself. His mouthing back at Alvaro whenever the guy was trying to get at him was proof of that… and the fact that the little one could pack quite the punch… which Nathan got to learn the hard way when he played a prank on him. The song ended and Jerry stepped forward.

"Fellow students", he said. "Beloved Dalton teachers and staff. We are gathered here today to celebrate the victory of our outstanding fencing team who beat We-High last week!"

Everyone cheered and Wesley looked at Mark and pulled on his sleeve so that the tall boy would look at him. He did and smiled.

"We-High is our rival school", Mark explained. "It's really Westerville High but shorted We-High."

"It sounds like if they're telling you they're on drugs", Wesley whispered back. "We-High."

Peter snickered at that, why hadn't they ever thought of that before? He had to tell that to some of the sports teams. Jerry continued to talk for a little bit and then he said:

"And now we present our newest member. Boys!" The boys all got in position. They stood in a trapezoid-like fashion and held their hands on their backs. Wesley stood hidden by the boys forming the top base of the trapezoid. He took a deep breath and then sang:

**A-buh buh buh buh buh**

The Warblers answered:**  
_A-buh buh buh buh buh_**

The boys parted and Wesley was seen and he started singing as he walked up to the front: (**Wesley, **_Philip, **Warblers**_)

**You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before**

Philip joined him at the edge and the two of them danced exactly the same while the Warblers made their own dance.  
_  
I before E except after C  
_**And why two plus two makes four  
Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you**  
**_Teach you, teach you_**  
**All about love, dear, _all about love_**  
_Sit yourself down, take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me_

**A B C, easy as one, two, three  
Are simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl**

_A B C, easy as one, two, three  
Are simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

**_Come on, let me love you just a little bit_**  
_Come on, let me love you just a little bit_  
_I'm a gonna teach how to sing it out_  
**Come on, come one, come on  
Let me show you what it's all about**

The boys in the audience stood up cheering and clapping, everyone but Alvaro. He looked furious.  
**  
Reading and writing arithmetic  
Are the branches of the learning tree**  
_But listen without the roots of love every day, girl  
Your education ain't complete_

**T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, _show you, show you_  
How to get an A**,  
**_Na na na na _**  
_Spell me, you, add the two  
Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do_

**A B C is easy as one, two, three**  
**Are simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl**

**A B C is easy it's like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be  
_That's how easy love can be_  
Sing a simple melody**  
**One, two, three, you and me**

_Sit down girl I think I love ya_ – Philip stood with his legs spread apart and made some hip-rolls._  
_**No get up girl show me what you can do** – Wesley slid between his legs and got up. Philip grinned and grabbed hold of him, underneath the arms and lifted him away as he sang the "come on now" part.  
**Shake it, shake it, baby, **_come on now_  
**_Shake it, shake it, baby_**_, _**ooh**  
**_Shake it, shake it, baby_**  
**One, two, three baby** **_oo oo_**  
**A B C baby and** _now_  
**Do re mi baby**_ now_  
**That's how easy love can be**

**_A B C is easy as like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be_**

_Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out_  
**Come on, come on, come on  
Let me show you what it's all about  
**  
**_A B C is easy as like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be_**  
_Now I'm gonna teach you how to_  
_Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out_

**A B C is easy it's like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be**

At the end of the performance Philip and Wesley leaned on each other and flapped their hands, Wesley down and Philip up. The crowd was cheering and Wesley saw Carmichael standing and applauding as well. He was smiling and Wesley grinned at him and at Ms. Lincoln who looked really proud. Suddenly Wesley's mouth dropped open in an O because Mark hoisted him up again, so that he was sitting on his shoulder while the Warblers cheered around them. Wesley grinned. He had never been this happy.

* * *

A few weeks went by without anything major happening. Wesley was allowed into the martial arts club as well and he was good. But he wasn't allowed to practice with the older boys, their coach said they were too big, even though Wes had just the same grade as some of them. He wasn't too happy about that.

But he was happy that Alvaro had stayed away from him and hadn't taunted him in a while. The Warblers were fantastic and they were preparing for sectionals that was going to be next week. Wesley was eager to see what it would be like. Carmichael had told him that he was allowed to sit in the crowd and stay backstage, but not to perform on stage. Which Wesley thought sucked but he would be able to do perform out there… someday.

The council was trying to decide what song was going to be sung but that wasn't at the top of Wesley's worries. After all… he wasn't allowed to join. His biggest problem was solving all the math-problems given to him by Ms. Lincoln. She wanted him to become as good in math as he was at all other subjects, geography included. Lucas had been a saving grace and had taken it upon himself to help Wesley with all his homework. So every day after classes were over Wesley would leave his little private classroom and see Lucas sit at a table in the library waiting for him.

Lucas liked the time he spent helping Wesley, they were usually joined by Jerry because he helped both of them. The three didn't talk much but it seemed to help Wesley a lot with getting more and more confident. And he was.

But Lucas, Jerry and Mark had noticed something. Wesley hated it when they called him Wesley… well it seemed that way. He looked sad almost when they called him that. Jerry was the one to figure out why that was. He had been called Wesley all his life and the people that called him that didn't care about him or liked him even. So when they called him that, Wesley seemed to think they didn't really care about him after all. So they stuck to Wes. Even Ms. Lincoln called him Wes, everyone called him that… well Lucas called him Shorty and was the only one getting away with it. The Warblers called him kid at times, but it was with affection and Wesley knew that, but he still glared at them when they did. The only one to get away with calling him that was Jerry.

Jerry had made a habit to walk to Wesley's room at night and make sure that he was really asleep or didn't have nightmares. He found him many times, sitting on the windowsill, looking sad and a bit lonely as he watched the starry sky. Jerry would sit down by him and when the boy started to cry or became tired Jerry would hold him until he was calm or fell asleep. Jerry had fallen asleep in there many times, but he didn't mind and Wesley didn't seem to mind if the way he liked to snuggle into him when they fell asleep on his bed was something to go by. Mark had taken many photos of them, asleep or awake because he like Mark was very worried and protective over the small boy.

Mark was the giant of the Warbler and they said he had the biggest heart and protective instinct of them all. He was like a mountain towering up over the boys that hurt his boys in one way or another. The Warblers had started to refer to the duo as the Mama and Papa of the Warblers. Jerry was the mama and Mark was the papa. Neither boy liked their titles but they acted that way. When on that mood Wesley would even call them that to tease them. It usually ended in a tickling fight.

The Warblers found out Wesley was ticklish and used that when they wanted to cheer him up or get even with him. He was getting more and more secure with his comeback skills and it showed. He had this dry humor and his remarks were always spot on and funny. Like once when the Warblers were arguing about something and the council couldn't calm them down. They were arguing about what to call their next after-school performance where they were going to perform ten songs. Wesley said calmly:

"_One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest._"

Everyone stared at him, he was busy working on some math problems with Lucas. The older boy smiled and looked up at the other Warblers.

"Did I ever tell you I love him?" he asked and everyone laughed. Wesley also turned out to be a bit mischievous. It was no secret he _hated_ Jerry's whistle and every chance he took he would steal it or hide it from him. Those were the only times Jerry got irritated with the boy. He claimed he needed the whistle but Wesley only retorted that the Warblers' hearing would take damage because of that thing and their performances would suffer. Jerry always found the whistle though and every time Wesley said:

"Man I need to find a better hiding place."

His best one so far was masking the thing as a silver pencil and putting it in Lucas' collection. An unwritten rule in the Dragon… _Don't_ touch Lucas' pencils. Otto and Nathan played sports with the kid whenever they all were free and they did other things together as well. If Jerry, Lucas and Mark were his protectors and guides in school Otto and Nathan were his playmates. Something they were more than happy to be.

But back to where we were before I started this long, long sidetrack. Wesley was struggling with his math and Jerry and Lucas were doing their own homework, but would help him if he asked. Wesley held the sheet up and sucked on his pencil.

"Lucas", he asked.

"Yeah Shorty", Lucas said looking up.

"I have a problem here…"

"What is it?" Lucas asked scooting closer.

"I can never remember what 7x8 is and… do you have any more ways to make it easier to learn the multiplications?"

"I do actually", Lucas said and smiled. "First of all there are some rhymes like 6 times 8 is 48 or 6 times 4 equals 24. But then I have these…" He took out some sheet of paper and handed them to Wesley. They were covered with multiplications from all the tables. "You'll get three minutes and you will have to finish as many as you can and if you get a certain amount of right answers I'll give you a reward."

"Those that work", Wesley asked confused.

"That's how I learned it", Lucas said smiling.

"Heads up!" someone suddenly shouted from the balcony above them and all three looked up. Only to get hit in their faces by something cold and sticky. They heard the familiar laughter of one Nathan Newland, one Otto Johnson and one Julian Rose.

"Idiots!" Jerry yelled flying up, removing his glasses. He had been late this morning so he took them instead of his lenses. "Just wait until I can get my hands on you!"

"Oh chill Jer", Nathan called. "It was just a prank."

Lucas removed his glasses, that had protected his eyes and he looked up at them.

"Where did you get your hands on slushies", he asked.

"Oh downtown", Otto said leaning on the railing.

"Why is it green?"

"What you don't like green", Julian asked grinning.

"I do. But not on my face, shoulders, neck, chest or in my hair."

The trio above them grinned but then Lucas and Jerry's faces turned to Wesley as the kid whimpered. He was pressing his hands to his eyes as he was shivering.

"Wes", Jerry asked walking around the table and putting a hand on the boy's back. "What is it?"

"My eyes", Wesley whimpered. "They're burning. It hurts."

Lucas wondered what he meant but then realized… Wesley didn't wear glasses so he got the whole cold surprise in his eyes. Above them everything had become really quiet. Jerry had wiped the slushie out of Wesley's face. The boy was squeezing his eyes shut and whimpered again.

"Kid are you okay", Jerry asked pushing Wesley's chair back so he could sit in front of him.

"It hurts Jerry", Wesley whimpered slightly. Lucas got up, looking like a storm cloud. He took Wesley's hand.

"Come with me Shorty", he said and pulled the kid up. "Let's go get cleaned up and I'll make sure those eyes of yours are fine. Don't worry, you'll soon be back to using those puppy eyes of yours."

Another thing the Warblers had realized about Wesley Montgomery… none of them could withstand the force of his puppy-eyes. No one at the school could and Wesley didn't use them that much, just sometimes and it worked every time. He looked so adorable. Like the cat in _Shrek_.

"You promise", Wesley asked as he stood up.

"I swear it."

"What's the capital of Albania?"

"Tirana. Now come on."

The two left and Jerry twirled around and looked up… but the trio above them were gone and he narrowed his eyes before taking care of all of his, Lucas and Wesley's school stuff. He gathered them all together and took the three bags and hurried after Lucas and Wesley. When he found them, they hadn't gotten far because they had a bit of a problem getting down the stairs. Wesley was afraid he'd fall and… Mark was there demanding an explanation as to why the two of them were covered in green and why Wesley looked as if he was in pain. When Jerry joined them Mark stared at him in shock.

"Nathan, Otto, Julian", Jerry explained. "We have to get back at them for this."

Mark nodded and hoisted Wesley up and gave him a piggyback-ride. The boy squeaked in surprise at first but then held on.

"How", Lucas asked.

"No idea", Jerry sighed as they started to walk.

"I…" Wesley said and they turned to him. "I know how… but it will require some good acting from you guys."

"Anything for you Shorty", Lucas said and ruffed Wesley's hair fondly.

"Stop calling me that Midget", Wesley grumbled and Lucas, Mark and Jerry laughed. "Oh great."

"What is it", Jerry asked.

"The first time I _know_ Lucas is standing up and _I_ can't see him! That's not fair!"

The older boys laughed and they headed for the dorms to get cleaned up and prepare for their payback.

* * *

**TBC Kinda short... sorry about that.**

* * *

**Warblers Wes' first year:  
Seniors – Mark, Jerry (chairman), Scott, Bastian, Brad, Fredric & Richard  
Juniors – Peter, Michael, Philip (lead singer), Charles, Lucas, Brad(councilman)  
& Ethan  
Sophomores – Joseph, William, Roger, Matt, Austin (councilmember secretary), Justin/Justine,  
Reed, Malcolm & Tom  
Freshmen – Nathan, Otto, Julian, Mitch, Eric, Carl & John – 29**

* * *

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**


	8. Revenge 2,0

Part 8

Mark Connors had to admit it… he really was the Papa Warbler, at least when it came to some of the younger Warblers being hurt... and especially Wesley. They were walking towards their dorm, Wesley on his back, but how did it come to this? Well...

Mark had been heading for the library to remind Lucas, Jerry and Wesley to not miss dinner in half an hour. But as he had been walking up the steps he had heard Lucas talk in a soothing voice and with a furrowed brow he had hurried on his steps. What he had met had him staring in shock. Nearly at the top Lucas had been cooing Wesley into walking down the stairs. The boy had had his eyes squeezed tight and he had held a tight grip on Lucas' hand, looking as if he was in pain. Mark hadn't been able avoid noticing that both of them had been green! Their heads, shoulders and chests had been green. Lucas had been wearing glasses so he had gotten some protection it looked like but not Wesley.

"Come on Shorty", Lucas had cooed. "Just a bit more and we'll be down the stairs."

"It hurts", Wesley had whimpered. "Lucas please help, it hurts."

When Mark had heard _that_ he had taken the stairs three steps in a time and had soon been at their side.

"What the hell happened to you", he had yelled and Lucas looked up.

"Mark it's not-"

"Who did this to Wessie?"

"Don't call me that", Wesley had mumbled, trying to opening his eyes but he had squeezed them shut again with a hiss. Mark had put a hand on the boy's shoulder and had then glared at Lucas.

"_What_ happened", he had growled.

"Don't look at me like that Papa Warbler", Lucas had said. "It wasn't my fault."

"Lucas", Mark had growled leaning down to the other boy. "_What_ happened?"

Mark had then heard footsteps and looked up and his mouth had fallen open. Jerry Jonston had walked up to them carrying three school bags and he had also been covered in something green and sticky, just like the other two boys in front of Mark. Jerry had walked tall as if he wasn't covered in that stuff and Mark had gaped at him. Jerry had looked at him over the rim of his glasses.

"Nathan, Otto, Julian", he had explained and Mark had been forced bit back a growl. "We have to get back at them for this."

Mark had nodded before hoisting Wesley up to give him a piggyback-ride. The boy had squeaked in surprise at first but then held on.

"How", Lucas had asked.

"No idea", Jerry had said as he sighed and they had started to walk.

"I…" Wesley had said and they had turned to him. "I know how… but it will require some good acting from you guys."

"Anything for you Shorty", Lucas had said and had ruffled Wesley's hair fondly.

"Stop calling me that Midget", Wesley had grumbled and Lucas, Mark and Jerry had laughed. "Oh great."

"What is it", Jerry asked.

"The first time I _know_ Lucas is standing up and _I_ can't see him! That's not fair!"

The older boys laughed and they headed for the dorms to get cleaned up and prepare for their payback. Mark carried Wesley the entire way even though the boy objected that he could walk on his own if they only would lead him. But all three refused to let him do that. All boys they met stared at them and those who laughed soon ran off in terror because Papa and Mama Warbler sent them death glares. Lucas walked looking a bit embarrassed, Mark impassive and Jerry walked tall. He walked as if he wasn't green, as if there was nothign to stare at him for and as if his temper wasn't flared up like the angry fire it was. Mark was the only one to see it because he knew Jerry the best. You couldn't see it by just looking at him. You had to _really_ look at him to notice the signs. The tightness around his mout was one, his death grip on the things he carried and the way he breathed rappidly, but quietly.

"Yo Jonston", a voice called and they saw Alvaro walking towards them. "I didn't know green was part of Warbler uniform. Wow it is so _not_ your color."

"Alvaro", Jerry said calmly. "As charming as ever I see. Does insulting the one you want to engage in conversation with give you any luck with the ladies? I highly doubt it."

"Comes from the guy smeered in an ugly shade of green", Alvaro sneered. "You really look like peas in a pod now Jonston. Trying to be a 'family'? It is a disfunctional one in that case."

"We are friends Alvaro", Jerry said calmly. "Now back off."

"Why? Don't tell me you are green with jelousy Jonston. Green makes your ugly face even worse."

"Shut up Alvaro", Wesley spat in annoyance. "Didn't you hear that green is the new black?"

"What's that shrimp", Alvaro asked in a mocking way. "Are you also being green with envy?"

"No", Wesley mumbled burying his face in Mark's neck. "I'm just sick of hearing you talk."

Lucas laughed, Mark chuckled deeply and Jerry smiled.

"Get a move on Alvaro", he said and patted the younger boy on the shoulder. The Hispanic was staring at the small boy on Mark's back. "And don't worry, we will take care of Wes and make sure he isn't sick anymore."

Alvaro pushed past them grumbling:

"He's sick in the head. Why else wouldn't his family want him?"

Mark growled and turned but Wesley mumbled:

"Don't."

And the giant froze, Jerry glared daggers at the freshman's retreating form but it was Lucas who did something out of character. He reached into his collar and pulled out a fist full of melting slushie. He looked at it and then down the hall.

"Hey Alvaro", he called and the freshman turned around.

"Yeah", he asked and SPLAT! He got hit in the face by the slushie Lucas flung at his face. Alvaro wiped it off and stared at Lucas who only fixed his tie and walked on. Jerry followed looking smug and Mark chuckled and followed them.

"What did I miss", Wes whispered to Mark.

"Nothing, nothing little buddy", Mark said happily.

* * *

Now I bet you all wonder how Alvaro knows that Wesley's family doesn't want him. Well a few days back Carmichael gathered all students, except Wesley in the school's BIG auditorium and there told them the reason why there was a twelve-year-old at Dalton. The reason he did this was because nasty rumors had started to snuck their way into Dalton and he figured the truth was better than letting them run amok.

After that little gathering, that Wesley had been kept from, all boys in the Dragon went to Wesley's room and told him they would be there for him if he needed it. Some of them even told him to don't give a damn about his asshole of a father and count them as his family instead. Wesley had been touched by all this, he knew people here treated each other good… but he had never dreamt of something like this. So now when the group walked down the hallway towards Wesley's room everyone asked if they were okay. Jerry calmed them all down and soon closed the door to Wesley's room and he sighed heavily.

"Wow… now what do we do?" he asked leaning on the door.

Lucas gave him a look.

"Do you want to be green all day Jerry or are you going to wash off?" he asked. "I planned on doing that, but first I think we should help Shorty get his eyes working again."

"I'll get clothes for you two", Mark mumbled as he set Wesley down and then left the room to get Jerry and Lucas some clean clothes. Lucas and Jerry both helped Wesley into the bathroom and helped him wash off his face so that he could open his eyes without it stinging and when he did, he was glaring. His eyes were bloodshot and he was angry at Julian, Nathan and Otto but he was _annoyed_ with Lucas because the teen was sitting down again… on the toilet but he was sitting. Wesley turned his blood-red eyes to him.

"I hate you", he said.

"I know Shorty", Lucas said smiling. "I love you too."

Wesley stuck his tongue out and left to his bedroom again and they heard him search through a drawer and they followed him, after washing off themselves first. Wesley was still green in the hair and on his shoulders and chest but he was going to wash off when he found what he was looking for.

* * *

Mark soon returned and looked at the boy that had thrown his pajamas on the floor and was searching something through his wardrobe. Mark took a look around the room. It was still tragically empty, there were a few more books in the bookshelves and a few pictures of the Warblers and there were a few uniforms and training clothes in the wardrobe but not that many 'civilian' clothes. Mark decided to let Mitch and Justine loose on the boy the sooner the better. He knew Justine was dying to be allowed to take Wesley shopping, she even offered to pay for everything he wanted to buy, her family was _loaded_ she was the richest girl/guy in the school.

"Wes what are you doing", Mark asked after handing Lucas and Jerry their clothes.

"Searching", Wesley said and rummaged through the bag he'd gotten from the martial arts coach, to have training stuff and first aid kit in.

"For what", Lucas asked appearing, sitting, on the empty bed of the room. He was in clean clothes again.

"This", Wesley said and held up bandage.

"Bandage", Jerry asked cocking an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Revenge", Wesley grumbled and headed into the bathroom to wash off, he brought his pajamas with him and closed the door. Jerry, Lucas and Mark looked at each other.

"That kid is _evil_", Lucas said.

"No he's not", Mark said fondly. "He is wicked."

"As in cool or as in well wicked?"

"Depends on the situation", Jerry said fondly.

"I heard that!" Wesley called and came out from the bathroom and he held up the bandage. "A hand here?"

Jerry walked over and helped him tie it over his eyes and Wesley told them of his plan of getting back at the slushie-throwers and the older boys loved the idea. The fact that Wesley's pajamas was three sizes too big completed the image of a wounded and broken little boy.

* * *

Nathan Newland had _never_ felt so bad in his entire life! It had been his idea to empty the big slushie cups on some of their friends in the library as a joke and ease the stress a bit. He had not planned for anyone getting hurt and least of all his little buddy Wesley! He and Otto had managed to rope Julian into the prank.

Julian Rose was one of their freshmen Warblers, alongside Otto, Nathan and a couple of more boys. Julian was mostly quiet and kinda blended into the crowd, but he did have a sense of humor and loved playing pranks so roping him in hadn't been too hard. They had started to brainstorm for ideas while eating/drinking slushies in the cafeteria, they had bought them downtown. It was when doing that that Nathan had gotten the idea. He had remembered how much everyone laughed when Wesley got Alvaro to drench himself in a smoothie.

"I got it!" he had exclaimed and told the other two of his plan to get some of their more studious Warbler friends to lighten up… and chill a bit. They had headed for the library and had soon seen Lucas and Jerry at a table and they all knew what that meant. They were helping Wesley with homework. The boy had been working very hard and would probably need something to lighten his mood. And seeing Lucas and Jerry in green would probably help doing that. After all the kid had quite the good sense of humor.

They had snuck onto the balcony-like floor above the table where the three had been sitting and they had caught a bit of their discussion. Lucas had been saying something about some papers.

"You'll get three minutes and you will have to finish as many as you can and if you get a certain amount of right answers I'll give you a reward", Lucas had explained to Wesley.

"Does that work", Wesley had asked confused.

"That's how I learned it", Lucas had said smiling and the three boys above had shared a look and Nathan had nodded.

"Heads up!" he had yelled and the trio had emptied their cups over the three boys below. His shout had caused the reaction he had been looking for, the guys had looked up and gotten hit square in the face with green slushie. They had looked so ridiculous that the trio that threw had started to laugh at once.

"Idiots!" Jerry had yelled at them flying up from his seat, removing his glasses. "Just wait until I can get my hands on you!"

"Oh chill Jer", Nathan had called down grinning at them. Jerry had looked hilarious all green in the face except from where his eyes were. "It was just a prank."

Lucas had removed his glasses, that had protected his eyes and he had looked up at them.

"Where did you get your hands on slushies", he had asked coldly.

"Oh downtown", Otto had said leaning on the railing looking smug.

"Why is it green?"

"What you don't like green", Julian had asked grinning.

"I do. But not on my face, shoulders, neck, chest or in my hair."

The trio had grinned but they stopped when they heard Wesley whimper. Lucas and Jerry's faces had turned to the kid and all five had seen that he was pressing his hands to his eyes and shivered as if he was cold.

"Wes", Jerry had asked walking around the table and putting a hand on the boy's back and Nathan had felt guilty. "What is it?"

"My eyes", Wesley had whimpered and Nathan's eyes had widened in terror. "They're burning. It hurts."

The trio that threw the slushies had felt horrible because they had just realized Wesley's eyes had been left unprotected so they'd taken the blunt of the attack. The trio had shared a guilty look with each other as Jerry wiped the slushie out of Wesley's face. The boy had been squeezing his eyes shut and had then whimpered again.

"Kid are you okay", Jerry had asked pushing Wesley's chair back so he could sit in front of him.

"It hurts Jerry", Wesley had whimpered slightly. Lucas had gotten up, looking like a storm cloud. He had taken Wesley's hand.

"Come with me Shorty", he had said and pulled the kid up. "Let's go get cleaned up and I'll make sure those eyes of yours are fine. Don't worry, you'll soon be back to using those puppy eyes of yours."

As he said that Nathan had nodded to Otto and Julian and the three of them had slunk out of the library and the last thing Nathan had heard before shutting the door was Wesley asking in a weak voice:

"You promise?"

* * *

"I feel like crap", Julian said in the cafeteria where the trio was eating dinner with all of the Warblers save Mark, Jerry, Lucas and Wesley.

"You'll pass whatever test you are fretting about", Eric said calmly before taking a bite of his pasta. "You always do so stop mopping."

"I'm not mopping because of some failed test", Julian said and lifted his head from the table. "I'm mopping because-"

"There was a little accident in the library that we might have had a finger in", Nathan cut him off. No need to anger everyone buy telling them they had hurt Wesley. Julian glared at him before letting his face fall onto the table with a *SLAM*. It made all plates, glasses and cutlery jump and the Warbles around the table winced at the pain that must have cause. Since they were 30 Warblers with Wesley counted they didn't fit around a table so they sat around five. Joining Eric and the trio by their table was one of the seniors. A boy named Scott Crawford. Scott chuckled.

"What did you do _this_ time", he asked and smiled slightly.

"Oh nothing much", Otto hurriedly said.

Justine looked around the room.

"Has anyone seen Mama, Papa, Lucas or Wes", she asked and Nathan found his food really fascinating, Otto looked out the window and Julian groaned into the tabletop. Scott cocked an eyebrow looking at the door.

"That's not good", he said and Julian looked up at him.

"What", he asked.

"Papa looks mad."

All the Warblers turned and saw Mark Connors walk towards them with anger radiating from his body. Anyone that came nearby him ran the other way or pretended to not be there. Julian, Nathan and Otto wanted to run… but there was no way to avoid Papa Mark and they just knew they were the reason for his anger.

"What's up Mark", Bastian Nolan asked his fellow senior and patted the chair next to him and his younger brother Malcolm Nolan. Mark sank down in the chair and looked murderous.

"Nate, Otto, Julian", he growled deeply and everyone turned to said boys.

"Y-y-yes Pa… Mark", Otto asked fiddling with his napkin. Calling Mark papa now might make things worse.

"Jerry is asking for you", Mark growled. "He's in Wes' room. And he told me to tell you to make it _snappy_."

"What does Mama want", Nathan asked grinning but it was fake. They could all see he was scared. Mark looked him square in the eye.

"_Go_." He said with a tone that could cut glass.

"Bye guys!" Nathan hurriedly said before dragging Otto and Julian with him towards the exit and the dorms. When they were gone Mark turned from angry giant on a rampage to a calm and smiling giant. The boys around him stared at him and he explained what was going on and everyone smirked.

* * *

Nathan, Otto and Julian were outside of Wesley's door and they were all pale and afraid. Otto reached out and opened the door slowly and gasped at what he saw. Jerry was sitting on Wesley's bed, holding the boy that was leaning against him. Jerry was wearing 'civilian' clothes in form of black sweatpants, purple t-shirt and a black cardigan over it. He had neither shoes nor socks on and he looked a bit sad. Lucas was also dressed in casuals but a bit more… stylish. He was in black dress pants that flattered his legs and he wore a white shirt and a black jacket above that and matching shoes. He was standing up, leaning on the wall while watching Wesley and Jerry. Wesley was dressed in his pajamas and was leaning his head on Jerry's shoulder as the older boy rubbed his back.

"It's okay", Jerry soothed. "The nurse said that you're sight will be back in a few hours as long as you don't expose your eyes to any sun."

"Jerry it hurts", Wesley said with a small voice. "What did I ever do to make Nate and the others hate me?"

The trio by the door froze in horror. They didn't hate him! Why would he ever think that?

"They don't hate you Wes", Jerry said softly. "They were just trying to have some fun."

"Are you sure because this isn't fun at all… I can't see Jerry!"

"I know buddy. It wasn't anything personal."

"But they blinded me! They called to us so that we would look up and I got blinded because of that! I trusted them! I liked them but now they just show that they don't feel the same!"

"No!" Nathan exclaimed and Jerry and Lucas turned to them glaring and Wesley pressed closer to Jerry, it looked as if he was trying to hide within the senior's protective arms. Nathan covered his mouth with his hands and stared at the furious older boys. Otto and Julian looked at their feet, finding the carpet very interesting.

"Oh look who it is", Lucas sneered. "The bullies."

"We're not bullies!" Nathan said panicked. "Please don't report us to Carmichael!"

"Why shouldn't we", Jerry said calmly as he rocked the shaking Wesley back and forth. "Wes won't be able to see until tomorrow because of you three."

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone", Julian mumbled. "We only wanted a bit of fun…"

"Do you guys think it was fun for us", Jerry growled. "Do you think it was fun for us getting our school stuff and ourselves stained with green corn syrup? Do you think the librarian like what happened to her library? Do you think out teachers will like getting our homework back with big stains on them? Do you think Wes enjoys being blinded? Do you think Lucas enjoyed having his clothes ruined and his glasses covered in that sticky stuff? Do you think _I_ enjoy any of this?"

"Uh", Otto said. "Was that rhetorical questions?"

"NO!" Jerry yelled furiously. "It wasn't! Tell me the answers now!"

"Um… " Julian said and looked up shyly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"A no too many", Nathan whispered.

"I know", Julian whispered back. "It's for upcoming questions."

"Speak up!" Jerry yelled.

"Jerry we're sorry", Otto said walking closer. "What do you want us to do?"

"Explain why", Wesley choked out.

"We just wanted to lighten the mood around here", Nathan said. "Everyone start feeling so dull in autumn and… and… we just wanted to have some fun. I came to think how everyone enjoyed the prank Wes pulled on Alvaro in the cafeteria and-"

"Oh don't get me started on Alvaro Sanchez", Jerry spat. The three freshmen looked at him.

"Uhm… what did he do", Julian asked carefully.

"You don't want to know", Jerry said.

"Of course we do!" Otto said feeling a tad hurt and angry. "He is a jerk that keeps being mean to Wessy! Why wouldn't we wanna know?"

"Julian said no", Lucas said calmly and looked at the younger boys.

"Not to that question", Julian said. "I thought Jerry was going to ask if we were proud of what we've done and we're not! We're really sorry you guys!"

"Are you really", Jerry asked cocking his eyebrows.

"Yes!" the trouble-making trio said.

"Why should we believe you", Wesley asked in that choked up voice again and Jerry was looking at him worriedly. He didn't have to thought because Wesley was shaking because of suppressed laughter. Nathan strode over and actually pulled Wesley out of bed and into his chest as he hugged him.

"Because we _do_ care about you dude", he said. "You're our mini-Warbler, our friend, our playmate… our little brother."

"Little brother Wes", Jerry said and smiled. "I like the sound of that don't you?" He looked at Lucas, who walked over and sat beside Jerry on the bed.

"Little brother Shorty", he stated.

"Stop calling me that", Wesley grumbled.

"Are we forgiving now", Otto asked confused.

The trio that had been slushied shared a look, well Wesley turned his head to where he knew Jerry was and they nodded.

"Okay", Jerry said. "We forgive you."

Nathan squealed and hugged Wesley close again.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "You're holding me too tight!"

"Oh sorry", Nathan said and let go of him and then leaned down and touched the bandages. "Does it hurt still?"

"It stopped ages ago", Wesley said and took off the bandage and smirked. "That oughta teach you to mess with people half your size."

Nathan stared at the smirking boy in front of him.

"Is it still a fun prank to play", Wesley asked and Nathan, Otto and Julian saw his bloodshot eyes. "Because if you say yes I will make sure your eyes will look worse than mine."

"Oh Wes we're so sorry", Otto hurriedly said. "We didn't mean for you to get hurt… if… if we hadn't hit your face… would it have been fun?"

Wesley suck at his lip.

"Maybe…" he said hesitant.

"Aha I knew it, I knew spilling something onto someone was funny", Nathan said happily while everyone else rolled their eyes at him. It was just so Nathan. He was jumping up and down happily but then he realized something:

"Does this mean we have to clean up the mess in the library?"

"Yes", Lucas and Jerry said.

"Aw man", Nathan said and pouted. Otto patted his back with a smile but then realized something.

"What did Alvaro do and do I have to kick his ass again?" he asked.

"Already taken care of", Lucas said smugly and everyone save Jerry stared at him. But then Wesley glared at him. He realized Lucas was sitting down again and Wesley _knew_ he'd been standing when he was blindfolded, he could feel him stand beside him.

"You're doing this to tease me aren't you?" he asked and Lucas smirked at him and winked. "I hate you Lucas Bedford."

"Love you too Shorty", Lucas said and smiled.

* * *

**TBC Things seem okay now... but they will go downhill in the next chapter and it is not ONLY because of Alvaro.**

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**luna13lovegood (since I can't PM you) - Hold that thought about Alvaro ;) As you can see now that slushie was a regular glee slushie.**

* * *

**2005  
Warblers Wes' first year (age 12):**

**Seniors – Mark Connors, Jerry Jonston(chairman), Scott Crawford, Bastian Nolan,**  
**Brad Raymond, Fredric Fitzgerald & Richard Diamond**

**Juniors – Peter Philips, Michael Abrams, Philip Peters(lead singer), Charles**  
**Owens, Lucas Bedford, Brad Sullivan(councilman) & Ethan Hughes**

**Sophomores – Joseph Hughes, William Holmes, Roger Smith, Matt Jonson, Austin**  
**Diaz (councilmember secretary), Justin/Justine Gideon, Reed Morgan, Malcolm Nolan**  
**& Tom Bedford**

**Freshmen – Nathan Newland, Otto Johnson, Julian Rose, Mitch Magnuson, Eric**  
**Anderson, Carl & John Wilkins**

**Special – Wes **

**Totally: 30**


	9. Crash and burn

Part 9

A few weeks went by and everything seemed to be calm at Dalton. Everyone had by now gotten used to the small boy walking around the hallways and no one stared at him. The only times they did was when the tiny thing trashed bigger boys in the dojo, to the amusement of the Warblers and the teachers.

Wesley Montgomery had become a popular boy at the school and was well-liked. But the staff had noticed something… the green monster named jealousy was sneaking in here and there. Some boys that hadn't passed the auditions into the Warblers could give him the evil eye at times and the boys that got trashed in the dojo did as well. Also… the boys that had used to have Ms. Lincoln as a teacher were angry that she didn't have them anymore and they instead had a boring old man, instead of a good-looking woman.

None of this was Wesley's fault. He had been invited to the Warblers and he _was_ amazing when he sang, he was good at martial arts and he had to face _someone_ in practice and it wasn't he who chose to have Ms. Lincoln as a teacher. Wesley was all unaware of these jealous thoughts that circled around the school… but he would soon experience them in the worst way possible…

* * *

Wesley was walking towards the library to start his lessons. There was no one around but it didn't matter. He was happy for this little moment of solitude in the mornings. He had to walk through the juniors' corridor as it was known because every morning the juniors were flocking it. He was about to round the corner when he heard voices he recognized… saying stuff he hadn't wanted to hear.

"Okay I can admit the kid is annoying but it's not his fault", Brad Sullivan told someone and Wesley hid behind the corner to listen. "You can't blame him for us having to have old Mr. McKneel in French instead of Ms. Lincoln."

"I know but that's not what I talk about man", Charles Owens said. "I'm talking about the fact that this little kid just walks in and suddenly is the star of the Warblers. He's not even supposed to be here for heaven's sake!"

"And you blame that on him as well", Philip Peters, the Warblers' lead singer, said sourly.

"No I blame his peers… why did they have to send him here of all places? Phil he's taking your spot!"

"So what? He's good."

"But it is annoying as hell!" Charles went on. "He's half our size and not a 'real' Warbler even! Jerry and Mark are total bores now, they won't allow any jibes at the kid!"

"He's twelve", Lucas said calmly from around the corner. "Do you think he realizes what you are trying to say with those jibes Charles?"

"The kid is smart", Ethan Hughes said. "He understands it is all in play, otherwise he's just stupid."

"Hey!" Peter Philips and Michael Abrams objected angrily.

"Wes is smart yes", Lucas said calmly. "But his self-conscious and weak."

"Weak?" Michael asked aghast. "How dare you!"

"Michael he's a emotionally weak boy who is depending on us."

"Yeah and it's starting to wear on Jerry and Mark, their grades are slipping but they don't care", Charles said. "The kid is ruining everything!"

Wesley felt tears threatening to spill but he refused to let them. His brow furrowed, he gripped his bag tight and stormed into the hallway. The junior Warblers all stared at him in shock and shame. Had he heard everything? Wesley stalked past them without looking at them and when he was about to round the corner Lucas called out to him.

"Shorty", he called.

The kid stopped walking and turned around, glaring at the group.

"Don't talk to me beanpole", he said and stormed off without looking back. Not even seeing Lucas stand up for once raised his spirits.

* * *

The Warblers were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch, all of them except from their smallest member. Jerry, Justine and Nathan kept shooting glances at the door in a search for him. Mark and Otto on the other hand were watching the junior Warblers. They looked as if they were ashamed of something and they were fidgety.

"What's wrong", Otto asked and nudged Lucas who was sitting close to him. "You look like you did something bad and you know it."

"It is really nothing Otto", Lucas answered calmly. "Just a bit of a misunderstanding between us and another student."

"Who?"

"Oh just another student that's all..."

"Anyone I, we, know?"

"Well... yes."

"Who is it?"

"It really dosen't matter..."

"Oh stop tiptoeing around it", Michael snapped and everyone around the table looked at him. "We were all badmouthing Wes and he overheard it!"

"What?" Jerry exclaimed and turned to stare at the tables where the juniors were sitting with some younger or older boys.

"We were just venting", Charles grumbled. "It's not that we don't like the kid, it's just annoying that he's become the new star."

"He's not", Mark said. "We are all stars."

"We have him sing a solo in every single performance we have", Ethan yelled angrilly.

"Because no one can take the notes he can since he's still so young", Justine said. "But I must admit I am also… feeling a bit jealous."

"On what", Jerry spat.

"That you and Mark care only about him nowadays and it makes me worry as well. You two are slipping in school, you seem to lose interest in everything and you both look tired."

"It's nothing", Mark said. "Nothing to do with Wes. He needs some help and we give it when he needs it."

"But 24/7", Lucas asked.

"What are you talking about", Jerry asked. "I'm not with him 24/7. Recently I've barely been with him 1/7… I think."

"Why you starting to lose interest like always", Justine spat.

"No", Jerry said but bit his lip. "I know I've kinda been like that in the past… caring a lot for someone and then just dropping them and turning to next but… I swear it's not like that this time. I've just had a shitload of things to do and Wes' seemed the least important of it all. Helping him hasn't seemed to be the most important thing right now."

There were quite a few gasps around the tables and Jerry's eyes widened. He twirled around and saw Wesley stand just behind him. The kid looked crushed.

"Wes I-" Jerry began but was cut short when the kid slammed his tray down on the nearest table.

"I trusted you", he said darkly. "_All_ of you."

The Warblers all looked ashamed.

"Do you all feel like I'm this annoying thing then", he asked but got no answers. "Answer me! Do you all think it's annoying that I can sing pretty well? That I'm good at martial arts? Do you think it's unfair and annoying that teachers give me a break at times? Do you all think I shouldn't _be_ here?"

He got no answer, not even from Mark, Jerry, Lucas, Nathan or Otto… the boys he was closest too. Wesley closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists.

"I guess you do if your silence is anything to go by", he looked at them with fury and heartbrokenness in his eyes. "Then I won't have you suffer." He took the Warbler pin from his sweater and threw it on the table where Jerry was sitting.

"I quit", he said and ran out of the room. Jerry picked the pin up and got shaken out of his stupor.

"Wes!" he called flying up but the kid was already gone. Jerry made to go after him but Mark grabbed hold of him.

"Haven't _you_ done enough", he asked. "No… haven't _we_ done enough already?"

"But someone has to talk to him", Mitch objected.

"Let him go and run off some steam first", Mark said. "Trust me on this one."

The Warblers did as he said… but they couldn't eat another bite.

* * *

When Wesley's day ended he left his classroom in the library and saw Lucas and Jerry sit by the table the three usually sat together at. Wesley snarled at them before storming past them.

"Wes", Jerry called after him but was ignored. Wesley ignored everyone that he met on his way back to the dorm, at least the Warblers. The other boys he greeted but he didn't slow down his stride.

He stalked into his room, it was Friday so the homework could wait, he had other things to do. He started with the bookcase. He had organized it after the books he'd gotten from some of the boys. He took all books that had belonged to Austin, Jerry, Mitch, Nathan, Eric and Carl and dumped them at the boys' rooms. Then he started to pack down all the music things he had in the room and put them in a box underneath the bed. He tore down the small Warbler flag he had in the room and all the pictures. He threw those in the trashcan and then he stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut. He walked out of the dorm and into the school foyer where he slipped on the wet floor.

"You okay", a voice asked and he was helped up. It was Alvaro.

"I'm fine", Wesley grumbled. "Thanks." Then he continued on his way. Alvaro stared after him in confusion, but then shrugged and headed for the dining hall.

* * *

Wesley sat on a stone in the park overlooking the little lake. Kids were playing with each other around him but he ignored everyone. They seemed to be a school class because they had backpacks resting near a bus that it was written Lima on. He ignored it and rubbed his stinging eyes. He wanted to cry but refused to do so. He started thinking. He was an outcast at Dalton, just like at his other school. No one cared about him for real… they had tired of him and none of them had objected to his little speech in the cafeteria. He threw a rock into the water. He had believed things would be different this time. But clearly they weren't. He sighed and looked at his image in the water. Sadly he started to sing.

**No one would listen  
No one but him  
Heard as the outcast hears**

**Shamed into solitude**  
**Shunned by the multitude**  
**I learned to listen**  
**In my dark, my heart heard music**

**I longed to teach the world**  
**Rise up and reach the world**  
**No one would listen**  
**I alone could hear the music**

**Then at last, a voice in the gloom**  
**Seemed to cry "I hear you;**  
**I hear your fears,**  
**Your torment and your tears."**

**He saw my loneliness**  
**Shared in my emptiness**  
**No one would listen**  
**No one but him**  
**Heard as the outcast hears**

**No one would listen**  
**No one but him**  
**Heard as the outcast hears...**

He wasn't sure he'd sung about, there were so many boys at Dalton that he thought had actually cared about him and had been his friends… but he guessed they were just pretending to make the teachers proud or something… maybe they got a higher grade in something if they did.

"They probably only wanted my voice", Wesley mumbled and sniffled. "That's why they acted as if they care…"

"Ow!" he heard and turned his head. He saw a small Asian boy, bigger than him, lying underneath a tree rubbing the back of his head. Above him a dark skinned boy and a little Asian girl were laughing along with a Latina, a small pale brunette boy and a blonde girl.

"That wasn't funny!" the Asian boy said and pouted, crossing his arms. Wesley looked as the pale boy climbed down.

"Are you okay Mikey", he asked helping the other boy up.

"Yup", the Asian said happily. "I'm gonna get you Mattie!"

"Na uh", the dark skinned boy, Mattie said. "It's not my fault you're an ungraceful klutz!"

"I'm not a klutz", Mikey pouted. The others sniggered or laughed. The kids in the tree climbed down and they started to play with a ball. Wesley watched them playing and laughing together. They were throwing it or kicking it between them when suddenly a boy Wesley knew attended Westerville middle school snatched it from the air.

Wesley knew this because the boy had bragged about it in front of him and Jerry when they were at the Lima Bean. He was also known for being something of a bully around Westerville. Wesley narrowed his eyes and slowly rose from the stone.

"For me", the bully asked looking at the ball. "Aw you shouldn't."

"Give it back", the Latina said angrily. "It's ours!"

"Nope I caught it so it's mine."

"I caught a kitten yesterday", the blonde said. "His name is Lord Tubbington. He likes to steal my toys too and he reads my diary."

Wesley blinked in confusion and the bully stared at the girl.

"Are you stupid or something", he asked and the blonde started crying. Mikey and Mattie glared at the bully, as did the Latina while the Asian girl and the pale boy comforted the crying blonde.

"Give it back or I'll hurt you", the Latina threatened the bully.

"Yeah right", the bully said smirking. "What are you gonna do?"

"I have razor blades in my hair! I'll cut you."

"Yeah right, get lost pipsqueak." He pushed her so she fell and she shrieked as she scraped her elbow on a rock.

"Hey!" Mattie jumped at the bigger boy but he just pushed him back, before turning to the Asian boy, Mikey.

"I'll keep this ball", he said.

"It's not yours", Mikey said glaring. "Give it back."

"Say please."

"_Please_ give it back."

Mikey shrieked in pain as the older boy throw the ball so it hit Mikey's face and bounced back towards him. He grabbed it and smirked. Mikey was holding his nose, blood dripping from it. Wesley couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey!" he shouted as he stormed over. The entire group turned to look at him. The bully smirked.

"Hey it's the Dalton rat", he said. Wesley stood in front of him glaring.

"Give them the ball back or I'll hurt you", he warned.

"Yeah right", the bully said throwing the ball up and down. "What are you gonna do? By the looks of it they are older than you."

"Don't let the size fool you", Wesley said and took a fighting stance. "This is your last warning."

The boy laughed.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy trashing you Dalton-rat", he said and threw a punch at Wesley. The smaller boy blocked it and performed a judo grip and the older boy was soon on the ground, the ball lying beside him. Wesley glared down at him.

"I'll _kick_ you next time", he spat and the bully scrambled up and then ran off shouting:

"I'll get you for this!"

Wesley only snorted, picked the ball up and turned to the other kids.

"Here", he said and handed it to the Asian girl.

"Th-thanks", she stuttered out smiling. He smiled back and was about to ask for her name when a teacher came over and ushered the group towards the buss. The blonde girl waved at him and he waved back. The pale boy looked at his clothes.

"I like your clothes", he mumbled before hurrying off and Wesley was left alone again. He watched the buss drive away and then it started to rain.

"Aw great", he grumbled and hurried over to the rock to get his school bag. He strapped it on and started back towards Dalton… but he didn't get far because that bully came back… with some of his friends. Wesley didn't get a chance to defend himself and was soon on the ground crying out in pain at each hit. Why didn't anyone help him? He'd helped those kids so why didn't anyone help him? He felt blood coming from his nose and mouth and his head felt heavy. His eyes started to drift shut… but that's when he heard it… a voice shouted:

"Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The bullies were torn off of him and his savior hit them a few times, kicked them and ran them off. Wesley recognized him… but it couldn't be? Why would _he_ help him? The last thing Wesley was aware of before he lost consciousness was someone hoisting him up while asking:

"Jesus shrimp what did you do to make Huey and his buds make this kind of number on you?"

It was no doubt about it. It was _him_.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for shortness... who were the kids Wes helped I wonder ;)**

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

* * *

**2005  
Warblers Wes' first year (age 12):**

**Seniors – Mark Connors, Jerry Jonston(chairman), Scott Crawford, Bastian Nolan,**  
**Brad Raymond, Fredric Fitzgerald & Richard Diamond**

**Juniors – Peter Philips, Michael Abrams, Philip Peters(lead singer), Charles**  
**Owens, Lucas Bedford, Brad Sullivan(councilman) & Ethan Hughes**

**Sophomores – Joseph Hughes, William Holmes, Roger Smith, Matt Jonson, Austin**  
**Diaz (councilmember secretary), Justin/Justine Gideon, Reed Morgan, Malcolm Nolan**  
**& Tom Bedford**

**Freshmen – Nathan Newland, Otto Johnson, Julian Rose, Mitch Magnuson, Eric**  
**Anderson, Carl & John Wilkins**

**Special – Wes **

**Totally: 30**


	10. Alvaro's change

Part 10

Alvaro Sanchez was confused. After seeing the tiny Warbler run into the foyer and falling on the wet floor he had reacted on instinct and had helped him up. It was a little kid after all. But he still didn't know what possessed him to go out and look for the kid, he had left the school area alone after all and he never did that. Alvaro hadn't expected to find him in the park getting beaten up by some punks from Westerville middle school. Alvaro had no idea of what came over him, maybe it was the fact that Montgomery _was_ a Dalton student and Dalton student stuck together or maybe it was the fact that he was just a kid that had been attacked by bigger boys and that was just wrong, who would want to hurt a kid? That sent a jolt through him… _he_ had hurt the kid now resting in his arms.

"Fuck", he grumbled. "I'm as bad as dad…" He hoisted the kid into a better position and continued towards Dalton but then…

"Wait a minute", he thought aloud. "I can't just walk into the Dragon with you like this? What should I do?"

He looked at the kid that already had bruises forming on his face, a busted eyebrow and a bleeding nose.

"I gotta get you to the nurse… but she's gonna demand to know what's happened… I also need to get you somewhere warm… And out of these wet clothes. But if I walk into the Dragon they will beat the crap out of me… thinking I did this."

Alvaro bit his lip and started to ponder what to do, maybe he could leave the kid somewhere where he knew the Warblers or the Dragon-boys would find him? No. It was too dangerous. Then Alvaro remembered that his mother had packed his kid brother's pajamas in his bags before he went to Dalton, they would be just a bit too big on this kid but it would be better than nothing.

Alvaro knew the way to his dorm, on paper named Dalton West but everyone called it the Black Tortoise or Tortie for short, that was nearly always empty. Since he was from West the boys at East might tease him a bit and question his motives. So Alvaro took the kid to his room and on the way there he didn't meet anyone and thanked his lucky stars for that.

* * *

When he put the kid down on his bed the kid woke up and looked at him through barely open eyes.

"Alvaro", he asked groggily but Alvaro could see the shock and confusion in them.

"Yeah, yeah it's me", Alvaro said. "I thought I'd save your hide since you saved mine in the cafeteria after that smoothie thing."

"Where am I?"

"In my room. Can you get out of those wet clothes?"

"Why", Wesley asked sitting up slowly.

"You'll get sick otherwise…" Alvaro got up and started to roam through his drawers and soon found his brother's pajamas. He turned back to the bed and saw Wesley with a bare torso and he paled a bit. There were already dark bruises forming on his chest and back and in his side.

"What", Wesley croaked and Alvaro shook his head and handed him the pajamas and turned the other way as the boy changed. When he turned back his heart made a small lurch but he burst out laughing at the site.

"Thanks", Wesley grumbled. The pajamas were three sizes too big for him so his hands were not visible, Alvaro realized it had been the middle brother's pajamas and not the youngest one. His mom had just said she'd put his brother's pajamas in his suitcase by mistake.

"Sorry", Alvaro said and ruffled the kid's hair. "I thought it was my other brother's… now in bed with you."

Wesley looked at him confused.

"Wesley you're too weak to go back to your own dorm", Alvaro said and pointed at the bed. "Get into bed." Wesley sighed but complied and he got into Alvaro's bed and lied down… with a wince.

"Yeah…" Alvaro said tucking him in even though the kid protested at first. "I'll get the nurse to come here, don't worry. Just sleep for a bit okay and I'll get one of the Warblers."

"No", Wesley said weakly when Alvaro was about to get up, the kid had grabbed his hand and Alvaro looked down at him in confusion.

"What", he asked.

"No Warblers… please."

Alvaro sat down again.

"What do you mean 'no Warblers'? Aren't they your friends?" He rubbed the kids hair gently.

"No", Wesley said and started sniffling. "They… they just pretended…"

"What?!"

Wesley choked out what he had heard beeing said today and what it obviously meant. The Warblers only wanted to use him for his voice and were nice to him to make him stay with them… when they in reality didn't think he was worth their attention and thought he was annoying. They were angry because he had become a bigger star than most others and they were jealous of that and was that his fault? Was any of this his fault? Everyone at the school seemed to hate him right now but the kid had no idea of what he'd done.

"And… and Jerry said that", Wesley sniffled. "He said that he had a lot of things going on and that I was the least important of it all. And… and none of them objected to what I asked them. No one… not even Jerry or Mark."

"Jerry said you weren't important to him", Alvaro asked in shock. "You're shitting me?"

"I wish… I wish I did but I'm not." He sobbed and Alvaro felt something within him, anger. He felt furious and that fury bubbled up bright and hot. How dare Jerry say those things? How dared the Warblers? How dared _anyone_? Nothing was Wes' fault for heaven's sake!

Alvaro didn't know when it happened but suddenly he had the boy in his arms. He'd put his arms around him as the small boy cried and was holding him close. The boy fought against the grip at first but then threw his arms around him as well. Alvaro rocked him until he fell asleep. After that he called his roommate and told him that they had a guest in the room and wondered if he could stay somewhere else, which he agreed to. Then Alvaro called the nurse and told her everything he knew and she promised to come and look after the boy, while Alvaro himself… stormed off to the cafeteria.

* * *

The Warblers were all sitting in the cafeteria trying to eat dinner but they felt too bad from earlier that day. Most of them looked miserable but most miserable was Jerry. He looked like a wreck and he was only picking at his food.

"Cheer up Jerry", Mark said patting him on the back. "Things will get back to normal. We just have to find Wes and explain to him that we didn't mean to agree to what he said about himself and that what you said just came out wrong."

"Do you really think he'll want to talk to _me_ Mark", Jerry asked sighing. "I mean… he would rather talk to Alvaro than me at this moment."

"Are you kidding me", Otto said. "The two of them despise each other! The day Alvaro does something nice for Wes is the day that I'll stop eating carrots." He took a bite of a carrot, he was obsessed with them.

"Jerry!" a furious voice shouted and the Warblers looked up and saw Alvaro Sanchez stand nearby them, looking furious. Jerry got up.

"What", he asked and then everyone gasped as the senior crashed onto the table before falling off it. The reason? Alvaro Sanchez had punched him! Then he started to yell in Spanish:

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas a Wes? Eres un gilipollas Jerry! Yo soy de Lima Adjentes Heights y ¿sabe usted lo que hacemos a la gente que daña a los niños allí? ¿Sabe usted lo que pasa a ellos? Cosas malas! Te voy a matar por lo que hiciste! todos ustedes!" Mark and Austin grabbed hold of him. "¡Suéltame! Voy a matar a mierda a todos ustedes por lo que hiciste! Si alguna vez acercarse a él una vez más voy a tocar a su puta cabeza de Jerry! ¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Uh what is he saying", Nathan asked and turned to Austin who was Hispanic.

"He asks what's wrong with Jerry and threatened him and us to kill us if we ever come near Wes again", Austin said looking confused. "Alvaro! ¿De qué estás hablando?" (Alvaro! What are you talking about?)

"As if you care", Alvaro yelled clawing in the air to get to Jerry to hit him again. The senior was being helped up by Bastian and Brad, two other Warbler seniors. "Let me at him!"

"Mr. Sanchez", a sharp voice said and they all turned and saw Principal Carmichael. He was glaring at all the boys. Alvaro was halfway out of his blazer by now and Mark and Austin had a hard time keeping him in place.

"These fucking bastard are the reason Wes", Alvaro began.

"I know that Wesley has been hurt", Carmichael said and the Warblers stared at him in horror. "I am also aware of you taking care of him in a great way Mr. Sanchez. But we do not tolerate violence of any kind. So if you would like to come with me we have to discuss all this."

"Sir", Jerry began but Carmichael gave him a look.

"I am disappointed in all of you", he said looking at the Warblers. "And not only the Warblers." He looked around the room. "I am well aware of how you have all more or less started to badmouth Wesley Montgomery and what is wrong with all of you? The boy is _twelve_ years old. You are all practically grownups and you talk bad about a boy who hasn't done anything to you and if he has it is not on purpose. Spare me all your excuses boys and you", he turned to Jerry. "You better find a way to clear this mess up Mr. Jonston or I will forever be disappointed in you. Good evening." With that he dragged Alvaro from the room and left everyone else looking horrified.

"Wes has been hurt", Otto asked weakly.

"Where is he then", Nathan asked. "His room?"

"Alvaro's", Mark said, Alvaro's roommate was standing beside him. "Let's go." He grabbed Jerry and Lucas' shoulders and dragged them with him towards Tortie. When they got there, they being Lucas, Nathan, Otto, Jerry and Mark, the school nurse was just leaving the room. She shut the door and looked at them.

"Boys", she said.

"How is he", Jerry asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"He is sleeping but he hurts", the nurse said with a small sigh. "He's got bruises everywhere, a busted eyebrow, a forming black eye and just bruises everywhere."

"Can we see him?" Otto asked.

"He is sleeping and I rather see him stay asleep… but if you must I guess it won't hurt." She walked off and the five boys entered the room.

* * *

The lamp above Alvaro's bed, where Wesley was sleeping, was turned off but the setting sun still cast its light through the windows and lit up Wesley's face. He looked so small they all agreed. His hair was wet but had started to dry up in the warmth of Dalton and Alvaro's room. They could see the bruises on his face, the busted eyebrow and the forming black-eye. But what was worst… was the fact that they could see the tear marks going down Wesley's face.

This was his entire fault. If he hadn't said those things the wrong way Wesley would never had run off from them. He and the other boys that had given him books had found them sitting on their beds after school. It had been a stab to Jerry's heart and it hurt more than the place where Alvaro had punched him a little while back. But what hurt the most was seeing Wesley like this, why oh why did he say those things the wrong way? Why oh why hadn't he ignored Mark and run after Wesley when the boy left the cafeteria? Why oh why did he just sit there like a clam, keeping quiet when Wesley yelled at them in the cafeteria? Why didn't he follow him from the library? Why didn't tell the little one how happy he was they had this brother-relationship-thingy. Why did he _always_ mess up?

Why hadn't he let Jerry follow Wesley? There might have been a screaming match and some tears but _this_ would never have happened! Mark had only wanted to give Wesley a chance to calm down and Jerry a chance to form his words the _right_ way. Mark knew Jerry hadn't meant that Wesley was least important to him right now. What Jerry, and Mark, was thinking of was the fact that Wesley was so strong he didn't need them 24/7 so he wasn't constantly with them and they didn't constantly worry about him. But Jerry, who'd been under a lot of stress lately, had formed those thoughts the wrong way. Mark couldn't blame him, just by looking at Jerry he knew his friend was tired… and sick. Jerry was like a damn terrier. He _never_ showed weakness until it got to a stage of him being in need of hospital or nearly dying.

When Mark looked at Wesley's face he had to bite his lip to keep from growling and his fury was aimed at himself and the other Warblers… especially one of them. He glared at said Warbler. Hadn't _this_ Warbler said all those things chances were Wesley wouldn't have had reacted the way he did in the cafeteria. He'd probably ask Jerry what the hell he was meaning… not this.

Lucas felt Mark glare at him and he couldn't help but feel that if he could… he would glare at himself in the same way. He should never had called Wesley weak because it was mean and truth was… the boy wasn't weak. He was just self-conscious and suspicious about other people's motives, it wasn't that hard to understand. After all… no one before Dalton had showed him that they cared about him and here a big group of boys convinced him that they cared… only to crush the boy's beliefs by badmouthing him and blaming him for stuff he wasn't even to blame for. Lucas felt the need to throw up or to cry… whatever came first.

Nathan and Otto were both feeling guilty, this was the third time they'd let Wesley down. The first one was on the very day they met him, the second was the slushie incident and the third was keeping quiet in the cafeteria and not telling Wesley he was wrong in what he said.

"Why do we continue to fuck up", Otto mumbled and Nathan took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Jerry closed his eyes and walked over to the bed and sat down beside it, on the floor. He put a hand on Wesley's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake.

"Wes", he asked. "Can you hear me kiddo?"

Wesley's eyes fluttered open and he looked drowsily at the boy next to him before he let his gaze sweep through the room. Jerry smiled softly, but tears were escaping his eyes as well. Wesley looked at Jerry.

"Jerry", he asked.

"Yes kid", Jerry said running his fingers through Wesley's hair. "Yeah it's me. Oh God kid I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't mean what I said. It came out wrong kiddo trust me."

"Where were you when I needed you", the kid asked drowsily, obviously having a fever as well.

"At the wrong place", Jerry said and pulled the kid into his arms hugging him. "I'm so sorry kiddo, I should have been there. I _should_ have been there."

He could feel the boy shake in his arms as the boy cried. Then he felt the bed lower a bit as Mark sat down and put his arms around Jerry and Wesley. Otto and Nathan followed suit and Lucas bit his lip and walked over slowly.

"Shorty", he asked carefully and Wesley looked up at him with red eyes. "I'm really sorry. You are _not_ weak. I was wrong, so wrong. Please forgive me."

Wesley only looked away and cried so hard his body jolted at every sob. The boys looked at each other confused. Jerry tightened his grip on the boy slightly before letting go.

"Lucas", he said and the younger boy understood. He took Jerry's place and hugged Wesley close feeling tears escape his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled into Wesley's hair. "I'm so sorry Shorty."

"I… I… I thought I could trust you", Wesley whimpered. "But… but…"

"You can trust me Shorty. I swear, after today you will never have any reason to doubt that."

"Y-y-you promise", Wesley asked looking up at him.

"I _swear_ it", Lucas said smiling.

"What's the capital of Albania?"

"Tirana."

The other boys looked at each other in confusion, none of them knew what they were talking about. But Wesley seemed satisfied with the answer because he buried his face in Lucas' shoulder and fell asleep, not crying anymore.

"Should we move him to his room", Nathan asked.

"Oh please do", a voice said from behind them and they saw Alvaro. "I need my bed back as does my roomy."

Mark grunted in response and got up, taking Wes in his arms and walked out the door. Otto, Nathan and Lucas followed but Jerry hesitated.

"What", Alvaro spat at him. Jerry walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Alvaro", he said and smiled. "You're a good kid inside."

"Whatever", Alvaro grumbled. "Wes and I are even now so…" He shrugged. Jerry smiled and walked out, but called over his shoulder:

"Today was the first time you called him Wes. Are we warming up to him hm?"

"Shut up Jonston you're wrong", Alvaro called after him and Jerry left. But when he was gone Alvaro looked at the now empty bed with a sigh. "I hate it when you're right."

"Oh I just remember", he heard Nathan say down the hall. "No more carrots for Otto!"

"What?!"

* * *

**This is what Alvaro yelled at Jerry.**

"What's wrong with you?! How could you say those things to Wes?! You're an asshole Jerry! I'm from Lima Heights Adjentes and do you know what we do to people who hurts kids there? Do you know what happens to them? Bad things! I'll kill you for what you did! All of you! Let go of me! I'll fucking kill all of you for what you did! If you ever come near him again I'll knock your fucking head off Jerry! How dare you?!"

* * *

**TBC Sorry for shortness... who were the kids Wes helped I wonder ;)**

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**Paula - So was it the person you thought it was?**

* * *

**2005  
Warblers Wes' first year (age 12):**

**Seniors – Mark Connors, Jerry Jonston(chairman), Scott Crawford, Bastian Nolan,**  
**Brad Raymond, Fredric Fitzgerald & Richard Diamond**

**Juniors – Peter Philips, Michael Abrams, Philip Peters(lead singer), Charles**  
**Owens, Lucas Bedford, Brad Sullivan(councilman) & Ethan Hughes**

**Sophomores – Joseph Hughes, William Holmes, Roger Smith, Matt Jonson, Austin**  
**Diaz (councilmember secretary), Justin/Justine Gideon, Reed Morgan, Malcolm Nolan**  
**& Tom Bedford**

**Freshmen – Nathan Newland, Otto Johnson, Julian Rose, Mitch Magnuson, Eric**  
**Anderson, Carl & John Wilkins**

**Special – Wes **

**Totally: 30**


	11. Enter Wes Montgomery

**Sorry the update took so long, I got caught up in the Olympics and I had imagination flow on Asian Mystery. But now I've updated ;)**

* * *

Part 11

A few months went by and gradually Wesley started to forgive his friends in the Warblers, it took the longest to forgive the juniors, but slowly everything returned to normal. Well… as normal as it could because Alvaro… was now a friend of Wesley's. They could be found sitting together in the cafeteria, talking, they could be found anywhere on campus talking or playing sports. Otto and Nathan also joined into their tiny group that played sports outside. Alvaro even joined Wesley, Lucas and Jerry in their study group at the library. The librarian told them that they only needed a sophomore in the group and then it would be a complete set. Wesley started plotting on finding a sophomore to join their group… just for the heck of it.

Then it was time for sectionals and Wesley demanded they'd bring him so he could cheer them on from the audience. The Warblers couldn't say no, he was one of them after all so they all went to sectionals. The Warblers were going to face off with a group named the Sweetbanks and the Whirlwinds. The Sweetbanks did sugar sweet love songs and the Whirlwinds did classic rock and pop. Wesley sat among the boys in the green room, watching Philip pace back and forth. The boy was nearly green in the face, he was so nervous.

Philip Peters may be lead singer this year but last year he wasn't. He didn't get nervous performing at Dalton because he knew all boys there would be nice about it if something went wrong… here he would be laughed at. Something he feared. Philip was a junior and one of the juniors that didn't had to struggle as much to get back in Wesley's good graces. He had somewhat disagreed with Charles and Ethan.

Charles was still struggling to get back into Wesley's good graces but it was hard because he got angry looks from the other Warblers a lot and was starting to wondering of it was even worth it. Anyway back to competition. Wesley watched Philip pace and walked up to him.

"I'm gonna puke", Philip groaned.

"No you're not PP", Wesley said.

"I'm not doing what", Peter called from across the room, grinning.

"Not you PP", Wesley said grinning. "He PP." He pointed at Philip. It was an inside-thing for the Warblers. The juniors had two boys with the same initials and same names… only backwards and with s added to them. It was Philip Peters and Peter Phillips. Both boys went underneath the nickname PP outside of the Warblers and in them as well so it was hard to understand who others were talking about when they said PP. Philip put an arm around Wesley's shoulders.

"Thanks Wes but I don't feel too good here", he said.

"Why not", Wesley asked. "You've nailed it at every rehearsal and you got everyone here backing you up, thinking you can do it."

Philip looked around and saw everyone smiling at him. He smiled back and pulled Wesley into a hug. Wesley grinned and hugged him back.

"Group hug!" Nathan shouted and everyone hugged. The room was full of laughter and good spirits and all nerves seemed to die away. That's when the lights started flashing and the boys ended the hug.

"Okay boys", Jerry said and fixed his tie. "It's time to go. Wes you stay in your seat all the time okay?"

"Roger that Jerry", Wesley said and hurriedly left, after giving Philip one last hug.

* * *

Wesley sat in the front row in the audience looking up at the stage that was completely dark. Around him sat the Whirlwinds and they looked at the boy oddly. In their eyes there was some tiny kid in a uniform sitting in the rows reserved for other Glee Clubs. But they didn't have the heart to move him out of his seat. Wesley watched the dark stage and saw his friends move around the shadows. They stood on the steps in neat rows with one single person in the front, Philip. Suddenly the quiet stage wasn't quiet anymore as the boys started to sing: (_Warblers, _**Philip, _All_**)

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

The lights came on and Philip started singing.

**I can't stop this feeling (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
Deep inside of me (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
Girl, you just don't realize (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
What you do to me (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)**

**When you hold me (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
In your arms so tight (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
You let me know (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
Everything's all right (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
**  
**I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me  
**  
**Lips as sweet as candy  
Its taste is on my mind  
Girl, you got me thirsty  
For another cup o' wine**

**Got a bug from you girl**  
**But I don't need no cure**  
**I'll just stay a victim**  
**If I can for sure**

**All the good love**  
**When we're all alone**  
**Keep it up girl**  
**Yeah, you turn me on**

**I'm hooked on a feeling**  
**I'm high on believing**  
**That you're in love with me**

**All the good love (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
When we're all alone (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
Keep it up girl (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
Yeah, you turn me on (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
**  
**_I'm hooked on a feeling  
And I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me_**

_**I said I'm hooked on a feeling**_  
_**And I'm high on believing**_  
_**That you're in love with me**_  
_**I'm hooked on a feeling**_

The Whirlwinds now understood why the little kid was there, he was wearing the same uniforms as most guys on stage. The kid was grinning and clapping his hands and the Whirlwinds noticed the lead singer wink at him before they started their next song. It was Michael Jackson's _Bad_. They performed it fabulously and when they were done everyone was on their feet clapping. A BIG African-American guy walked up to the edge of the stage and held his hand out to the small kid. The kid grinned and grabbed the hand and was hoisted on stage as if he didn't weigh anything. The crowd cheered as the boys all took a bow, the little kid too and then they hurried off the stage.

* * *

"See, what did I tell you", Wesley said poking Philip in the side. "You did great. Why were you nervous?"

Philip only laughed and hugged him.

"I don't know about you boys", Austin said. "But I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

"Wow could you have been more wrong", Nathan told Austin when the group was leaving the theater where they had competed. Mark was forcing Wesley to ride on his shoulders, fearing the kid would disappear in the crowd otherwise.

"How could we end up last", Otto said. "It doesn't make sense!"

"It does", Justin said gruffly. "The judges were horny goats that only looked at the girls from the other choirs."

"Horny", Wesley asked from his perch.

"You're too young to know what that means", Jerry told him, patting his knee.

"But-"

"Like Jerry said", Mark said and looked up at him. "You're too young to know."

"But-"

"No."

"If-"

"Zip it."

"Can you just-"

"Not another word."

"Fine", Wesley huffed and crossed his arms and then smirked. "I can always check the internet."

The boys around him looked horrified and then Lucas and Jerry lunged into explaining that horny explained how a person felt when feeling desire to engage in sexual activities. Wesley nodded in understanding.

"You think those old geezers in the jury wanted to have sex with the girls in the other choirs", he asked and the boys around him stared at him and then some laughed, some looked embarrassed and some only shook their heads.

"Exactly", Jerry said and they headed on home.

* * *

Christmas came around rather fast after that and Wesley and the others noticed a change in Jerry. He became… moody and huffish. Anything you said to him made him blow up and get really, really angry. He snapped at anyone, even teachers and at times Wesley and the kid was having enough of it.

All the Warblers hurriedly left practice and they were happy to do so. Jerry had been snapping at them all and lectured them about doing bad work. Wesley was the only one left, waiting for the others to leave so that he could talk to the senior. Jerry sat behind the council table checking through the official minutes, complaining over Austin's notes. Wesley was sitting on one of the couches, watching him. He sneezed and Jerry looked up and glared at him.

"What are you doing here Wesley", he spat. "I don't have time to play with you."

"I'm not here to play", Wesley spat back. "I can stay here for as long as I want."

"Then stop wanting it and buzz off", Jerry snapped.

"No", Wesley said.

"I mean it Wesley. Get out."

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me Wesley."

"Oh so you're always this snappy with people?"

Jerry rose slowly and glared daggers at the child that glared back at him. Jerry didn't want to snap but he couldn't help it. His parents had called and told him he was to remain at Dalton during Christmas break… and New Year's. Jerry was sick and tired of his parents never caring about him, they only cared about their stupid jobs and it made him so angry… but since he couldn't take his anger out on them… he took it out on his friends instead. He growled and then snorted.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you", he spat.

"Try me."

"No Wesley."

"Why? Are you scared that you'll be wrong?"

Jerry groaned in frustration… and anger.

"Don't you have homework to do or something?" he asked.

"No as you know I", Wesley began but trailed off. "Oh wait you wouldn't know because you haven't been there with Lucas, Alvaro and me for over a week!"

Jerry slammed his hand down on the table in fury.

"What do you want me to do Wesley?" he yelled.

"I want you to tell me what's going on!" Wes snapped.

"You want to k now what's going on? Fine I'll tell you what's going on! My fucking parents decided a business trip was far more important than their only son, their only child! So they are going to leave for the Holidays and force me to stay here at Dalton! No one stays at Dalton during Christmas! What kind of parents does that? What kind of fucking, bad parents leave their kids alone at Christmas?!"

"Really shitty ones", Wesley said. "But I understand your rage."

"No. You. Don't!"

"Oh and why not? Is it because I've never had a parent in the first place? Do you know how many family Christmases I've been allowed to take part of? I'll tell you how many. None, zilch, nothing, nietsky, nada! I was always forced to hide with the staff! They treated me well enough and it was okay celebrating with them! But I knew my 'family' was just outside that door celebrating together like families should… and the staff got to go there too! I had one hour with the staff and then no one! You complain about missing out on one Christmas. Try missing out on every single one!"

"I've not only missed out on one! This will be the third time Wesley!"

"Oh buhu", Wesley spat. "Get over it Jerry! I have and I'm younger than you! I'll probably spend all my Christmases alone! And what's so bad about celebrating at Dalton? I will be here, as will Newt and Logan from White Tiger and Vermilion Bird and Carmichael and some staff members."

"But that's not my family!" Jerry yelled.

"So what?" Wesley asked standing in front of Wesley now. "Celebrating with a few and having a good time is far better than celebrating with people that you know doesn't really care right?"

"But I want to celebrate with my family!"

"We all do but it's not possible now! All around the world there are people with much worse things happening to them and you complain about not being able to celebrate at home?"

"You just don't get it!"

"What's there to get! You're angry for being let down, fine but don't take it out on us here! Tell your parents instead!"

"They won't understand."

"Try them!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because you might get surprised that's why!"

"They won't understand! _You_ don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?!"

"You don't understand parents' reactions because you're just a stupid little kid that no parents ever wanted in the first place Wesley!"

Jerry regretted those words as soon as he said them. He saw Wesley stare at him and he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Cute", Wesley spat. "Very cute."

"I… I… I didn't mean it Wesley I-"

"Don't fucking call me Wesley!" Wesley yelled red in the face with fury. "My name is Wes!"

His fury gave way for shock… as did it for Jerry. Wesley had just called himself Wes! He never did that! He always introduced himself as Wesley and when others teased him and said things like:

"Aw is little Wessie tired?"

He would say:

"Wesley is not tired."

This was the first time he called himself Wes… ever! Wesley started to grin.

"Yeah", he said. "I'm Wes Montgomery, as close to an orphan as you can be without really being it. The boy that no parent wants or siblings care about. The kid that is not wanted and who will celebrate Christmas at Dalton with people that really matter and you know what… That's perfectly fine with me because Wes Montgomery knows what's important and what is not. And do you know what's not important?

The people that don't want to get to know me even though we're related. The people that shunned me. It's their loss because as I've been told… I'm funny and cute and interesting and amusing and all that jazz. And as someone told me as to why people stare at me, this someone said: 'You light up the dullness around them'. And I don't need those stupid jerks that treated me like trash because I got something better. Right here."

He pointed at Jerry. Jerry stared at him and started to smile he reached over the table and pulled Wes into a hug.

"I'm sorry kiddo", he said. "You're right. Come on, let's go get some dinner."

"Absolutely!" Wes said happily. "You have to apologize to the others after all. Especially Austin, his notes weren't _that_ bad."

"Of course", Jerry said and they left together and Wes thought:

'_Watch out world Wes Montgomery has awaken_.'

* * *

Christmas at Dalton turned out to be quite the affair. A few days before Christmas Wes, Justine and Mitch went Christmas shopping. Wes got money each month from Carmichael, you know the money he tricked Wes' father to pay so that Carmichael could do just this. Anyway, they found gifts for the Warblers they had been assigned, they were doing a Secret-Santa and Wes had gotten the senior Richard. Who it turned out loved baseball nearly as much as the Warblers.

They also shopped for some clothes, Justine had taken it upon herself to dress Wes in suiting clothes… that were also stylish and she promised they would go out shopping for his room after the holidays.

When they got back it was time for the annual Christmas concert the school had where the Warblers, the school orchestra and drama club performed. After that the Warblers got together handing out gifts, hugs and good wishes before the others headed home, leaving only Jerry and Wes behind to celebrate at Dalton and what did they do then? Well that will have to wait for the next chapter.

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**Lissi47 - You were right about all kids except for Karofsky, he wasn't there ;)**

**Paula - Wow samma dag som du kommenterar så uppdaterar jag ;)**


	12. Christmas Dalton Style

Part 12

Around 6 pm there was a knock at Wes' door. He put down the book he was reading and walked over. He wasn't dressed in uniform anymore. He wore the clothes Justin/Justine and Mitch had gotten him. It was light linen pants, black t-shirt and a red knitted sweater. He had black socks on and a black scarf around his neck, he'd just been outside after all. His room had an almost fireplace glow to it and it was warm and cozy. He opened the door and smiled.

"Principal Carmichael", he said happily.

"Hello there Wesley Merry Christmas", Carmichael said and smiled.

"Merry Christmas sir. What can I do for you?"

"Well it is more what I can do for you Wesley."

"Please sir, say Wes."

"Alright then, Wes would you like to come with me and find Jerry?"

"Sure sir", Wes said and closed his door, after turning off the lights and putting on a pair of shoes. Carmichael and he then walked down the hallway towards the staircase that led to the third floor where the juniors and seniors stayed. Wes ran up to Jerry's door, knocked and then headed inside.

"Jerry Principal Carmichael is here to see us", he said happily. Jerry looked up from the book he was reading and smiled but then both boys stared at each other. Jerry was dressed in light linen pants, black t-shirt and a red knitted sweater. He had black socks on and a black scarf around his neck, as if he'd just been outside and beside his bed stood a pair of shoes, matching the ones Wes had on his feet. The two boys looked at each other.

"Justine", they said and Carmichael stuck his head inside and saw the two identically dressed boys and chuckled.

"Mr. Gideon's work I guess", he asked and both boys nodded. "Well you two certainly look like family now. But come, it gets cold."

Jerry took a black jacket that he pulled over his knitted sweater, to look a little bit different from Wes. He closed his door and the three of them started to walk down the stairs and towards the door.

"Where are we going sir", Wes asked falling in beside Carmichael.

"To my personal quarters", Carmichael answered. "You two, the cook Nelly, two of the teachers, Newt, Logan one of our janitors and I are having our dinner there tonight. It feels so stupid eating in the teachers' lounge or the cafeteria, don't you think?"

"I agree sir", Jerry said and they walked on in silence and soon reached Carmichael's quarters. They were the first to arrive, other than the grownups and the cook smiled when she saw them.

"Oh Jerry the rumors I heard was right", she said and got up and hugged him. "You are staying."

"Uh… yeah Nelly", Jerry answered hugging the short plump woman back before hanging up his jacket.

"Heh did ya match your clothes on purpose boys", the janitor asked.

"No Mr. Simmons we did not. This is the work of Justine Gideon."

"I guessed as much."

Wes looked at the grownups and shook hands with all of them, introducing himself formally.

"My you are a sweetheart", the Spanish teacher, a young woman named Evita Gonzales said. "Abby wasn't wrong."

"Abby", Wes asked.

"Ms. Lincoln", Carmichael explained. "Come boys, sit, sit." He ushered the two boys to the two chairs on his left. The two boys from the Dragon sat down and they didn't have to wait long for the other two boys to appear. Both boys blushing as they noticed that they were the last to appear.

"Our little group is a little bit bigger this year", Carmichael said when they all sat around the table and when they had all gotten something to eat. "We welcome Jerry, Wes and Newt to our little group."

"Welcome", the others said smiling and they started to eat.

"I don't understand", Wes said to Carmichael and the man looked at him.

"What Wesley", he asked smiling.

"Why are you celebrating at Dalton sir", Wes asked. "Don't you have a family?"

Carmichael laughed.

"I do", he said. "But they live in England and Australia. I will go to them over New Years. I know there are boys that don't go home around Christmas, long distances as in Newt's case or they don't have anywhere to go like you and this year also Jerry. I can't just leave them here without having some sort of Christmas."

"That is very kind of you sir", Jerry said looking at Carmichael past Wes.

"Indeed", the second teacher, the home economics teacher Gordon Hale said.

"Yo Jerry", Logan said grinning. "I liked the performance in the auditorium before the others left. Who's idea was it to make a mash up of _Feliz Navidad _and _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_?"

Jerry looked at Wes who looked at him.

"Well I don't remember", Wes said. "You're the chairman. You should know Jerry."

"Yeah you should", Newt teased. "Come on Jonston. Who's idea was it?"

Jerry once again looked at Wes.

"Stop looking at me and answer their question", Wes 'scolded' him. "It is very rude of you."

The grownups laughed. They knew what Jerry meant and when the boy shook his head with a smile and put an arm around Wes fondly, they knew they were right.

"I don't remember all of a sudden", Jerry said and Wes looked satisfied. Carmichael laughed and patted him on the back.

"Hey Wes", Logan then said. "Is it true you beat the cr… ..ud out of Tyler the other day in the dojo?"

"Uh huh", Wes said happily. "He left his guard open for me. But I must admit it was fun watching his face when I managed to kick his helmet."

"But dude he's like twice your size!"

"I… um… jumped?"

Logan laughed and the dinner continued in the same friendly talk, afterwards they played some games before the boys retired to their dorms.

* * *

On the way there Jerry put his arm around Wes' shoulders.

"Let's share room", he said. "It feels odd when the dorm is so quiet."

"Are you scared Jerry?" Wes teased.

"Nope but I figured you might be."

"Nope I'm never scared. And besides you wanted to share a room so you must be the chicken." With that he darted away laughing. Jerry smiled fondly and took chase. He chased the boy all the way back to the Dragon. Jerry didn't catch the quick little boy until they reached the stairs. Wes had could take them two at a time but Jerry could take them four at a time. So when Wes reached his floor he squealed when he felt hands grip his waist.

"Oh ticklish are we", Jerry asked smirking.

"N-n-no", Wes giggled.

"Oh really so you won't mind if I do this then?" he started to tickle the boy and Wes squealed and tried to escape. Jerry only scooped him up so that he had a grip on him with one arm and could tickle him with his free hand. Wes squealed, laughed and tried to break free. Jerry only smiled and walked towards Wes' room. He opened the door and threw the boy onto the bed before pouncing on him and tickled every inch he could reach. Wes laughed and squealed so much tears went down his cheeks.

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish", Jerry said evilly and let his fingers dance over Wes' stomach and sides.

"S-s-stop it", Wes squeaked. "P-p-please!"

"Holler uncle."

"Uncle", Wes squealed. "Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

Jerry smiled and with one last tickle he sat up and Wes scrambled backwards, away from him and put a pillow between him and Jerry.

"Stay", he ordered and pointed at Jerry.

"In your room or just in this spot?" Jerry asked smiling. Wes smiled.

"If you want to sleep in here, sleep", he said and jumped off of the bed. "I'm gonna brush my teeth and get into my pajamas." He hurried into the bathroom and Jerry smiled before leaving the room. When Wes got back he saw that Jerry was there too, in his own pajamas and lying in Wes' bed, looking smugly at him.

"Hey!" Wes objected. "That's my bed. Where will I sleep?"

Jerry just held to covers up and Wes rolled his eyes before getting in beside him. He snuggled close to Jerry and Jerry put an arm around him and after he turned off the light, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Wes woke up when a small sunbeam tickled his nose. He felt something warm around him and realized it was Jerry's arm. He grinned and snuggled close to the older boy and then looked out of the window… and grinned.

The sun may have disappeared behind some clouds… but it was snowing! It was already about 6 inches outside of what he could tell. He grinned and hurried up to the window and pushed it open. Jerry was still asleep… and snoring just a bit. Wes smirked evilly and took a handful of snow and crept over to the older boy. Jerry was lying on his stomach now and Wes smirked… and dropped the snow onto Jerry's neck and a bit down his shirt. With a shriek Jerry flew up and Wes laughed so much he dropped to the floor. Jerry jumped around trying to get the snow out and then he glared at Wes.

"What was that for", he demanded to know.

"See it as payback for you snapping at everyone", Wes said happily and Jerry's face softened a bit. He pulled the pajama jacket off and saw the snow fall to the ground. Wes only grinned innocently at him and Jerry laughed.

"Come on funny guy", he said and threw a shirt to Wes. Let's go to the Bean and get some breakfast."

"Yes!" Wes cheered and hurried to get dressed.

* * *

"Oh my boys!" Trixie shouted when she saw the two of them. Both of them were wet because of the snowing… and the snowball fight on the way there.

"Hi Ma Trixie", both boys said. They had been in quite often and yet she hadn't managed to get Wes' favorite.

"How are my boys doing", she said when they sat at a table. She joined them with her own cup of coffee and Jerry got his usual and Wes looked at the cup in front of him.

"We're fine", Jerry said. "It is really quiet at Dalton with all boys gone, well… except for Newt and Logan."

"Oh they were here earlier", Trixie said. "Logan said they would go around town and catch some fun. Now honey taste." The last she aimed at Wes. "I think I got it this time."

"What is it", Wes asked and raised the cup to his lips.

"Well it is hot chocolate of course, without whipped cream but with just a bit of cinnamon and vanilla in it. Do you like it?"

Wes drank and then grinned.

"I love it", he said. "Ma I think you just figured out my favorite!"

"Ha!" Trixie called and turned to the counter. "Nelson write that one down! And you owe me ten bucks!"

Wes and Jerry laughed and they continued their breakfast with Ma Trixie. She told them funny Christmas stories from the Bean and what she would be doing later that day. She told them of an ice skating rink by Westerville High. They could rent you skates if you didn't have your own. Jerry grinned because he loved skating.

"Let's go there", he said and looked at Wes.

"And have us get ourselves killed", Wes asked. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh don't be such a bore", Jerry said. "It will be fun. Do I need to tickle you into submission again?"

"Do I need to wake you up with a snowball again?"

Trixie laughed at them.

"You act so much as brothers today one could think you are really related", she said.

"Well we look alike", Wes said happily. "But I got the looks and intelligence and Jerry got the rest."

"Oh and why is that", Jerry asked.

"Well our 'parents' had to make a test run before they could perfect their next creation. Me."

Trixie laughed at the dumbstruck look Jerry was giving his younger friend and then Jerry shook his head.

"You've been hanging out too much Otthan", he said shaking his head. "Stop hanging out with them."

"Actually that's what Tommy told Lucas a few days before they left for home."

"Stop hanging out with the Bedfords then."

"But Lucas is my study buddy!"

"Stop hanging out with the Bedfords when there is more than one of them around."

"But what if Tommy needs help with homework too?"

"Then that is an exception."

"But what if Lucas and I are hanging out while Tommy study beside us?"

Jerry gave him a glare and Wes only cocked his head to the side, looking innocent. Trixie laughed.

"Jerry you can't win this debate", she said. "I think Lucas has rubbed off on the boy. Now I must return to work so that I can get home faster. Merry Christmas boys."

"Merry Christmas Ma", they called after her and then turned to each other.

"Come on", Jerry said putting enough money down for both of them. "Let's go skating." Wes rolled his eyes but followed.

* * *

"Stop laughing", Wes grumbled as he struggled to keep himself upright. Jerry was laughing like crazy because the boy couldn't be on his feet for two seconds without falling.

"I thought you were an martial artist", he teased. "Shouldn't you have better balance than this?"

"Shut up", Wes said holding on to a pole. He pulled himself up slowly. "I'm not used to this stuff."

"What stuff? Falling or standing up?"

"Shut it!"

Jerry only laughed and skated over to him and helped him stand.

"It is really easy Wes", he said. "You just have to feel the balance and each movement."

"Easy for you to say Mr. I've-been-skating-all-my-life", Wes muttered as they moved slowly over the ice. Jerry just smiled and they moved together, slowly so that Wes wouldn't fall. After a bit Wes started to get a hang of it and they glided around gracefully among all other friends and families on the ice.

They skated around trying to get the other one to fall over, but the more they skated the better Wes got at it so Jerry couldn't get hold of him as easily. But suddenly Wes gasped and stopped dead in his tracks. Jerry watched his friend's pale face and followed his line of sight. He saw a bunch of kids around Wes' age looking over at them smugly. Jerry turned to Wes.

"Wes what's wrong", he asked.

"It's them", Wes whispered. "The boys that… attacked me."

Jerry turned to the smug looking boys that were coming towards them now and he felt his blood boil. These were the jerks that had hurt Wes! That had hurt his little brother! Oh he was going to make them pay. He made to skate towards them but Wes grabbed hold of his arm.

"Please let's just go Jerry", he said. Jerry looked at his scared face and nodded but before they could skate off the other kids were there.

"Hey", the leader said, the boy Wes had stopped from bullying those other kids. "Look what we have here guys. It's our personal punching bag."

"Shut up", Wes spat, but Jerry could hear he sounded a bit scared.

"Make me loser."

"I'm not the one that can't see the difference between a boy and a punching bag."

"What ya say", the kid asked coming closer. Jerry stepped in between.

"Go the _other_ way", he growled darkly and the kid smirked.

"Who's this loser", he asked Wes. "You're big brother?"

"Yes", Jerry spat. "And I'm giving you the advice to go the _other _way." Jerry glared at the kids behind the leader and a few of them trembled. It was not for nothing that Jerry was chairman. He was terrifying when angry… like now. But the leader and two more kids didn't seem to notice that.

"Oh yeah", the leader asked. "Whatcha gonna do Longshanks? Beat me up? Do that and I'll tell the security guards you attacked me. Ma friends will back me up."

Wes bit his lip in anger, how dare this kid threaten Jerry? Wes balled his hands into fists.

"We don't want any trouble", Jerry growled. "So go the other way or I'll call the security guard and tell them you keep threatening and bullying my little brother. And you guys are known for doing so and I think they'll believe me rather than you."

"Oh yeah", the leader snarled. "Watch me then." He was about to skate at Jerry to hit him or something when both Wes and Jerry felt someone move up beside or behind them.

"'Sup Jonston", Logan said putting his arm around Jerry's shoulders.

"Hi there Logan", Jerry answered while calmly crossing his arms. "Nothing much, just a small disagreement."

"Oh", Newt asked from behind Wes, holding a hand on the kid's shoulder. "What about?"

"Nothing really these boys were just leaving right", Jerry asked looking at them. The leaders lackeys took the hint and hurried off. They knew they wouldn't be able to handle three high school students and a kid. Their leader, wasn't that clever.

"You Dalton pricks won't hit a kid younger than you", he smirked. "So I can hit you and you won't move a muscle 'cause I'll call the police if you do telling them how you guys hit a little-"

He got no further because his feet were knocked out from underneath him and he fell onto the ice gasping in shock. Jerry, Newt and Logan stared at Wes that slowly stood up.

"Stupid skates", the kid grumbled. "They wouldn't keep me still when I tried to tie them…" Logan and Jerry started to laugh and Newt smiled. Wes had crouched down on the ice and spun around, kicking the other kid's skates with his own skate as he spun around and then getting up. He moved so fast it looked as if he had been trying to get a grip of the outstretched leg's skate. The leader sat up, glaring.

"You'll pay for that", he yelled.

"Is there a problem here", a security guard asked while skating over.

"Nope", Jerry said. "My brother here tried to tie his skate and by accident made Toby here fall over. Right guys?"

Logan, Wes and Newt nodded.

"That's not what happened", Toby, the leader, yelled. "He kicked me! Look his skate is… tied?" He looked at Wes' feet… the skate wasn't tied.

"Toby I told you before", the guard said. "Stop bothering the other skaters or get thrown out. Do you want me to call your parents?"

"No", Toby huffed and skated off. "I was going anyway." The guard skated off to and Logan grinned at Wes.

"Dude you're awesome", he said.

"For trying to tie my skate", Wes asked innocently.

"Exactly", the three older boys said, knowing exactly what had happened after all… and knowing that Wes knew as well.

* * *

The evening they spent eating dinner together with the grownups again and playing games, telling stories and just having fun together. They exchanged Secret Santa gifts and drank hot chocolate. Carmichael and Mr. Hale told them stories of their own time as Dalton students and the boys shrieked with laughter. Cook Nelly spoiled everyone with cookies and other sweets and the janitor told them ghost stories and other mysterious stories about Dalton and Westerville and when it was time to go to bed Jerry and Wes shared a bed again, this time Jerry's and they could both agree that this had been their best Christmas ever!

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**Sarah - Was it enough of it?**

**Paula - Jag tycker om honom ganska mycket själv ;) Hoppas du gillade detta kapitel också.**


	13. Birthday boy

Part 13

Not much happened at Dalton after that. The New Years Eve Jerry and Wes spent with Logan and Newt and the last of the staff at Dalton. Carmichael had left for Down Under so he was missing. But they still had an awesome time.

When all other boys came back things got back to normal and nothing really happened. But in February the boys in the Warblers were found trying to hide from the smallest Warbler at Dalton, why? Well it was two days until Wes' 13th birthday and they had a party to plan.

They wouldn't have known it if it wasn't for Justine and Mitch helping decorating the boy's room and Justine had watched Wes' calendar and seen that he'd put a ring around the 9th of February. She had wondered about it and had, with some help from the school's resident hacker, gotten into the computer system and checked Wes' information. The date turned out to be his birthday. So now they were all hiding from him, it was 9 pm so Wes wasn't allowed outside, Carmichael still held his curfew at 8. So the Warblers were sitting in the Lima Bean. They had pushed their usual tables together and were now sitting at one big table.

"Okay", Jerry said, his whistle hung around his neck, just in case. "The first thing we have to think off his how to get Wes away from the choir room while we make sure everything is okay for the party."

"I'll handle that", Justine said smiling happily and pushing some of her long hair over her shoulder.

"No shopping", Mitch teased his best friend. "It will keep you occupied the whole day."

"That's why _you_ are going with them", Jerry said sternly. "To make sure they don't spend all day at the mall… I don't think Wes would appreciate that very much."

"Well", Mark spoke up. "Who are going to attend this party?"

"Well all of us in the Warblers of course", Philip said.

"No exceptions", Jerry said without looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"And maybe some guys from the Dragon?" Otto asked. "You know all guys there are protective over their mascot."

"Stop calling him our mascot", Nathan scolded him. "You know he hate that."

"But he is our littlest resident!"

"He's not a mascot."

"Okay, okay…"

"So what more do we need Jerry", Julian asked.

"Well", Jerry said. "We need drinks, strictly no alcohol, something to eat and a cake."

"Oh and Alvaro", Mitch said and they all looked at him. "What, he's one of Wes' friends!"

The others just shook their heads but Jerry wrote down Alvaro's name.

"So what are we giving the little runt", Austin said with affection and the boys looked at each other and then Jerry.

"Uh", he said so they all turned to Justine and Mitch.

"What are you looking at us for", they asked.

"You're the resident shopping gurus", Nathan explained as Trixie and another waiter came over with their normal drinks. "That's why!"

"But how should we know what to give a _boy_", Justine said and huffed.

"I feel insulted", Mitch said and looked at her. "Of course I know what to give a boy."

"Say video-game and I will skin you", she threatened and pointed at his face. Jerry found himself wondering why the two of them weren't dating, it certainly looked like it. But he knew Mitch was with Nathan and that both boys loved each other one hell of a lot.

"I was thinking more of the stuff _this_ boy is interested in", Mitch said and gently slapped her hand aside. "Like music, books or martial arts stuff. He could always use some more 'civilian' clothes, records, games or just funny stuff."

"Are we talking about Wesley here my sweets", Trixie asked and put a hand on Jerry's shoulder.

"Wes", all the Warblers corrected and she smiled.

"Well are you?" she asked and they all nodded… in perfect sync.

"We're trying to figure out a birthd-", Charlie began but Trixie cut him off.

"It's my tiniest baby's birthday?!" she nearly shrieked. "Why was I _not_ informed?"

"Uh", Jerry said and she glared at him. "We um… found out just recently? Ow!" she had slapped him on the head with her tray. The others sniggered and she bopped the three boys closest to her with the tray.

"Don't laugh at other's misfortune", she told them and then looked sternly and Jerry again. "So what are you planning to do? Where will this party be held? What kind of food are you having? I hope for your Justine and you boys' sake that there will be no alcohol. How about the cake? Will all his friends be there? Well answer me!"

"We", Jerry began.

"When is his birthday", Trixie cut in.

"In two days, the ninth", Mark answered.

"The shop is closed then", Trixie said. "You are going to have the party hear, I will wipe up a few cakes, cookies and something more foodish, you boys will handle the music I trust you know what everyone can enjoy. Make sure that Carmichael is here and the boys from the Dragon that are available, Alvaro too of course, Nathan don't give me that look, drinks I can fix."

"But", Jerry tried.

"It won't cost you anything dear."

"But-"

"Oh don't worry about Carmichael and his stupid curfew. We will have him here to keep an eye on things."

"But-"

"And for gifts, go in groups tomorrow so he won't suspect anything. You can buy whatever you think you'd buy for a boy his age. He turns 13 right?"

"Yes but-"

"Good deary, now none of you buy anything that has to do with sex, he is still too young for that. Make some funny music number for him, I think he'd enjoy that. How about that song you keep singing Justine? Something about being a family."

"But-"

"And to keep him out of the loop you just carry on like usual."

"Trxie-"

"That way he won't suspect a thing and I don't think he will care. I take it he didn't tell you about his birthday?"

"Will you just-"

"So, Jerry-bear you and Lucas and Alvaro just help him with his homework as usual and come down here around 5 pm and everything will be done and ready!"

"Ma!" Jerry cried indignant, while pointing at her with his pen.

"Okay? Good sweethearts. See you then." She patted Jerry on the cheek and stormed off with the other waiter that was giggling like crazy.

"Nelson stop acting like a school girl!" they heard Trixie scold before she disappeared into the kitchen.

The Warblers looked at Jerry. He was frozen in position, he was still pointing with his pen, but this time into thin air. All the Warblers started to giggle, snigger, laugh or guffaw at the whole thing. Mark patted Jerry on the back and with a shudder Jerry lowered his arm and looked at the laughing, giggling, sniggering and guffawing boys around him.

"_What_ just happened", he asked.

"I think mommy just told us what to do", Mark said.

"Mommy's word is law and we better follow it", Lucas said and nodded while smiling. "Looks like you've met your superior Jerry."

"Superiess", Justine teased and the table laughed again and Jerry just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Two days later found the study group in the library as usual. Jerry was working on a big essay, Lucas a science report, Alvaro was working with math and Wes… well none of them knew what he was doing. He's pencil moved fast at times, slow at times and sometimes it didn't move at all. The older boys tried to get a look on what he was doing but he refused to let them see. Jerry decided to let it be, Alvaro decided to sneak a peek later but Lucas… he simply grabbed the pad Wes was drawing on and pulled it away from him. He waited until Wes held his pencil at a distance of course.

"Hey!" Wes objected and Lucas only smirked and turned the pad towards him… and gaped. On the paper was a pencil drawing of Jerry… and it looked exactly like him!

"Give that back", Wes said and tried to snatch it back. Lucas just leaned back, he was sitting opposite Wes, so Wes didn't reach. He flipped the pages and saw various members of the Warblers or the Dragon being drawn, there was also a portrait of Alvaro there. There was also a drawing of Ms. Lincoln, one of Carmichael and a few showing the school. It was mostly outside drawings or hallways, the Warbler Hall or the auditorium, the library or the gym and so on.

"Wow", Lucas said. "This is amazing!" Alvaro got up from his place beside Wes and rounded the table while Jerry leaned over to watch too. Both boys looked amazed.

"Wow", Alvaro said and grinned when he looked up. "If all this singing shit doesn't work out for you, you could always become an artist."

"Give me that", Wes spat and pulled the pad back and put it into his bag. "I'm not that good."

"Yes you are", Jerry said smiling at him. "But why are you drawing and not doing your homework?"

Wes shrugged and looked at his lap.

"Wes", all three boys said sternly. They knew that meant he was hiding something or hurting inside. Wes bit his lip and then sighed.

"I just… needed to think that's all", he said. "I can't concentrate on my homework right now…"

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"It's just… it's this day."

"What about it", Lucas asked closing his books, he knew it was Wes' birthday and hoped the boy would tell them about it.

"I… well… it was this date I was… sent away to my first boarding school", Wes mumbled and the boys stared at him in shock. His 'family' sent him away on his birthday? Could they be any meaner?!

"But", Wes continued and sighed, Jerry noticed Lucas get a text. "It's also my…" Wes didn't continue.

"It's your what", Alvaro asked 'curiously'. "Don't leave me hanging here shrimp."

Wes sent him a withering glare and then sighed.

"It's nothing", he said and started to pack his stuff into his bag. "Just forget about it."

"No", Jerry said and grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him from putting his stuff away. "Wes please tell us, we worry about you you know."

"You don't say", Wes said and rolled his eyes.

"Oi enough with that attitude."

"Yes Mama."

Jerry narrowed his eyes and Lucas and Alvaro sniggered, he glared at them.

"This is all your fault", he said and they laughed. Wes pulled loose.

"You know what", Lucas said and started to pack his stuff too. "Let's go to the Bean."

"Yeah", Alvaro said and followed suit. "Let's, God knows I need a coffee."

"I thought it was closed today", Wes said getting up.

"It isn't", Jerry cut in. "Trixie told us she changed the date."

"Well… you guys go then. I don't really feel up to it. I'll just go back to my room and read something."

"Oh no you're coming with", Alvaro told him. "I need someone sane to talk to."

"Hey!" Jerry and Lucas objected.

"What, it's the truth!"

Wes chuckled.

"No but thanks", he said and started to walk away. Lucas smirked somewhat evilly.

"Come with or I'll tell Jerry what you did to his beloved whistle", he said and the effect was instant. Wes froze and turned around, big-eyed and pale-faced.

"You wouldn't", he said in fear.

"Try me", Lucas smirked. Jerry on the other hand was in slight terror looking through his bag for his whistle and when it was gone he's face darkened.

"Wes Montgomery what did you do _this_ time?!" He yelled and looked up.

"You know what the Bean sounds really interesting", Wes said grinning sheepishly. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" He ran.

"Get back here Wesley!" Jerry shouted and took off after him. Lucas and Alvaro hurried after them too. They saw Wes disappear around a corner in the hallway.

"Wesley!" Jerry shouted.

"You know", Alvaro remarked. "He's fast for a shrimp."

Jerry was about to go after Wes when they grabbed him.

"Oh calm down Jerry", Lucas said smiling. "We got him to the Bean, mission accomplished."

"_What_", Jerry growled and turned to Lucas. "Did he do to my whistle?"

"You'd have to ask him", Lucas said and started to walk… really fast. "I only saw him take it."

"And didn't stop him", Jerry asked, his temper rising again. Alvaro wisely enough started to walk like Lucas… fast.

"Of course not", Lucas said and smirked. "I wanted to see how long it would take you to find it _this_ time."

"Lucas!" Jerry shouted and ran at them. Alvaro and Lucas ran as well, but in the other direction.

* * *

"Are you sure he won't kill me", Wes whispered to Lucas, holding onto his arm, hiding behind him. Jerry kept glaring hatefully at him, even though Alvaro was doing his best to calm him down. Lucas had also been, but nothing seemed to work.

"He won't kill you", Lucas said. "Not when he sees how happy all of the others are for realizing you got it away from him… again. Is this your best hiding place yet?"

"I think so."

"I'm gonna kill you Wesley", Jerry growled.

"Oh come off it", Lucas said. "You won't kill him. You know he always hides it so you find it sooner or later. Do you really think Wes would hide it so you won't get it back?"

"Yes", Jerry _and_ Wes said. Jerry glared at the kid who only grinned sheepishly.

"Okay it's no secret he hates that thing (we all do)", Lucas continued as they neared the Bean. "But you always find it right?"

"Yes", Jerry muttered while he sent a text.

"So what makes you think you won't find it this time?"

"He's getting better at it! His last hiding place was terrible!"

"His last hiding place was really entertaining."

"He hid it in Mr. Rudolph's desk drawer!" Jerry yelled. "The man thought I was going to cheat on his test!"

"How _did_ you get it in there anyway", Alvaro asked Wes with a smile.

"No special way", Wes mumbled. '_Thank you Principal Carmichael._'

Alvaro and Lucas laughed while Jerry continued to fume. They got to the Bean and Wes hesitated. The windows were all dark and there was a not on the door saying that it was closed.

"See I told you it was closed", he said and glared at them.

"Are you sure", Alvaro said and nodded at the door. "Try the door."

"No… it's locked."

"Please try the door", Lucas said and Wes slowly walked up to it and pulled on the handle. The door opened. He looked at them suspiciously but one angry look from Jerry had him nearly run inside. The boys all got in and the place was pitch-black.

"Why is it so dark in here", Wes asked. The lights came on and everyone in the room shouted:

"SURPRISE!"

Wes just stood there and gaped as he saw all his friends and some grownups that he knew cared about him stood there underneath a banderol that said: "Happy Birthday Wes!" No one had ever done this for him before! He gaped and turned to the three boys behind him.

"You knew about this", he accused and Lucas laughed. Alvaro only grinned and bent down, gripped Wes around the middle and carried him further into the room.

"Come on shrimp", he said as he did this. "Time to get your party started!"

"Hey put me down!" Wes objected but he was smiling and Alvaro put him down amongst all the people and Wes got attacked with birthday-hugs from left and right and he was so overwhelmed that he nearly fainted.

"Oi sweethearts give the little one some air", Trixie ordered and Wes felt someone help him over to a chair. "Are you okay baby?"

Wes only stared at her and then the boys in front of him.  
"You did this", he asked. "All this… for me?" they all nodded. "Why?"

"Why?!" Otto asked aghast. "Because you're little-"

"Otto", Mark warned.

"-brother that's why!"

"But", Wes looked utterly confused. "How did you-"

"Justine and her charms", Mitch said happily. "Now let's be traditional people."

Wes didn't understand until the Warblers, the other Dalton boys he could count as friends, Carmichael and Trixie and her staff stood around him and started to sing _Happy Birthday_. Wes blushed as they sang but Trixie walked over and just hugged him to her. Jerry still looked a bit miffed and Nathan noticed.

"Yo Lucas", he asked nudging the other boy when the song was over. "Why is Jerry looking so sour?"

Lucas smirked.

"Wes hid his whistle again", he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sweet!" Charlie cheered and got a death glare. Carmichael only laughed at the whole thing. Wes grinned innocently at Jerry and gave him his best puppy-eyes, asking for forgiveness. Jerry looked away, but it was too late. He'd seen them which meant he was doomed. He sighed and walked over to Wes with a smile on his face and hugged the little boy close.

"You are one wicked little kid did you know that", he asked.

"Yes you tell me that whenever I get rid of that horrid boomerang", Wes said.

"Boomerang", Mark asked.

"His stupid whistle keeps coming back!"

"This time as well?" Philip wondered curiously.

"I hope not."

"Oh you better hope so", Jerry said and pointed a warning finger at him. Justine sauntered over to him and tied a bow around his finger with a bit of red velvet string. Jerry stared at the neat little thing and then her. She only smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"There, there dear don't take it so hard", she said. "Now baby", the last she aimed at  
Wes. "Let's get you some presents." Justine wasn't dressed in uniform, like the rest. She was wearing a pink short dress with a 50's feel to it, white knee high stiletto-boots and small white gloves.

"No", Wes said. "You shouldn't-"

"Too late!" Tom Bedford, Lucas brother, said happily and the sophomores moved from where they were standing and Wes saw all the gifts he'd gotten. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief while he gaped. Carmichael laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"There, there son", he said. "See I told you there are people that care about you. Now let's see what you got from the charming lady." He smiled at Justine and she walked over to the table and picked out a green box with a gold ribbon. She linked her arm to Mitch and dragged him with her.

"This is from the two of us", she said happily and handed Wes the box. He opened it carefully and smiled. It was a scarf in red and navy blue, Dalton colors. But it was _long_.

"So you can grove into it", Justine said happily. "We don't want you to forget us."

"Justine no one could forget you even if they tried", Wes said and hugged both of them. The gift giving went on. The Warblers had all bought presents in duos, making it easier for them all. The other Dalton boys hadn't bought anything but them being there was just enough and Alvaro had bought one together with his new best friends Otto and Nathan.

"What _is_ this", Wes asked as he held up the gift he'd gotten from Mark and Jerry, Mark had bought it. It was a cylinder that was pretty big.

"Open it", Mark said.

"How?"

"Twist the top and pull it off."

Wes nodded and did as he said and opened the cylinder.

"Cool!" he said when he saw what it was. "Professional drawing pencils!"

"You like to draw", Bastian asked shocked, he was something of an artist himself.

"Dude the kid is talented!" Alvaro said. "Here!"

"No!" Wes objected but it was too late. Alvaro had thrown his sketch pad to Bastian and the boys nearby him crowded around him. They all stared at the great drawings and Wes sunk down in his chair, blushing.

"These are amazing!" Austin said. "This look just like Mark in the mornings!"

"Let me see", Mark said and gently took the pad. "I do not look like this! This look like a zombie."

"It's you", all boys _and_ Carmichael said. Wes was red as a tomato in the face and he muttered about it being bad stuff.

"It's not bad stuff", Carmichael told him. "Wes you don't give yourself enough credit son. These drawings are marvelous, fantastic even. How did you learn to do this?"

"On my own", Wes mumbled. "There wasn't much to do at my old school…"

"So you learned to play piano _and_ draw all by yourself?"

"Yes…" he wiped at his eyes. "Sorry it's just…"

Carmichael put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Other kids made fun of you for drawing", Bastian concluded and Wes stared at him. "Yeah I know what it's like buddy."

"You draw too", Nathan asked him.

"Of course… here", Bastian fished a pad out of his bag and handed it to Wes. "Check 'em out."

Wes did and a grin found its way onto his face.

"Wow these are amazing!" he said. "Look at these sunsets!"

"Well those were the drawings that got me into art school."

"Sweet dude" his best friends told him and everyone grinned.

"I can teach you some if you want", Bastian offered Wes as the kid gave him his pad back and Wes grinned happily.

"How did you know Shorty likes to draw", Lucas asked Mark.

"I've seen him draw in the morning or when no one is looking", Mark said with a shrug.

"Who wants some cake?" Trixie sang happily as she walked over. She had a huge cake with her that had 13 candles. Wes got to blow out the candles and wish for something, he didn't tell anyone but he didn't wish for anything. He already had everything he wanted. Mark was standing behind him with his hands on Wes' shoulders and Wes felt the support from the bigger boy. He felt the love from all of his friends… no from his family and he grinned.

"This candle in the middle is strange", Trixie said as she cut the cake into pieces and handed them out. "It didn't burn like the others nor did it shrink." She handed the plate to Jerry who took hold of the candle and licked of the cream and then… his eyes widened. He looked at the thing in his hand and pulled off the wick.

"Wes Montgomery!" he shouted and the boy paled. "What the hell did you do to my whistle?!"

"Aw man", Wes groaned. "He found it!"

"Damn straight I did! Now what did you do to it?!"

"Huh?"

"It doesn't work! See!" Jerry blew but no sound came out.

"Wohoo!" Nathan cheered. "The wicked thing is dead!"

"Maybe some cream is just stuck in it", Justine supplied. "Give it one big blow Jerry!"

"No!" the others called but Jerry did and sure enough some piece of cake flew out and a shrill note echoed around.

"Aw man", Wes groaned. "I _got_ to find a better hiding place."

"Oh no you don't", Jerry said and put the whistle in his chest pocket before he continued to eat his cake. But Wes saw it sticking up a bit and with a smirk walked over to Jerry.

"Thanks for not killing me Jerry", he said and hugged the older boy around the neck. Jerry smiled and ruffled his hair. Wes walked back to his place and flashed the little whistle to the boys closest to him and they started to snigger. But Jerry wasn't so easily fooled he walked over and snatched it back. Wes glared at the cursed thing and muttered:

"To the next time."

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**Paula - Glad att du gillart ;)**


	14. Goodbye seniors

Part 14

The mood in the Warbler Hall was depressing to say the least… all the Warblers were sad and down, like they were every year around this time. It was two days until the end of the school year and two days until graduation for the seniors, _their_ seniors as well. The Warblers would lose Scott, Bastian, Brad, Fredric and Richard. But what hurts the most, at least in young Wes' life, was that they were losing Mark _and_ Jerry. For Wes it meant he lost his big brothers and for the other Warblers it meant they lost their Mama and Papa, they had tried to find a silver lining to this cloud but there was nothing to be found… okay maybe that they wouldn't _have_ to listen to that stupid whistle but still!

"You can't leave", Nathan yelled getting up and glaring at Jerry who was sitting behind the council table as usual.

"It's not Jerry's fault Nathan", Austin said and tried to calm the freshman down a bit.

"We can't stay forever", Bastian said. "This year it's our turn to leave. But it's not like we'll be gone forever."

"Exactly", Jerry said and stood up. "Remember our saying boys. Once a Warbler…"

"Always a Warbler", the rest of the boys said half-heartedly. Jerry smiled.

"So", he said. "Does our seniors want to tell the rest of the group where they are headed? Bastian."

Bastian stood up and smiled. His red and I mean _red_ hair hung in his eyes so he brushed it aside and his brown eyes were soft and his tan skin looked as amazing as always.

"I'm going to University of the Arts in Philadelphia", he said and the boys cheered and congratulated him, while they applauded.

"Brad", Jerry said calmly.

The boy with brown hair and green eyes smiled gently, he was one of the shortest Warblers that year. Just to make things a bit clearer further on, there were two Brads in the Warblers, one who was a senior and one junior, who was on the council.

"I'm going to UCLA", he said. "I'm not gonna tell what I'm gonna study until we have our ten years reunion." He winked after the last and everyone cheered again.

"Fredric", Jerry ordered.

"I'm going to study law at Princeton", he said and got cheers as well. He pulled a bit on his blonde ponytail. "Don't hate me if I'm against anyone in the courtroom in the future… I hope I won't see anyone there." His friends all laughed and promised not to hate him.

"Can I hire you when I get arrested", Nathan asked with a grin.

"You are not doing something illegal", his boyfriend said and pointed at Nathan warningly. Fredric just smiled.

"Of course", he said, his brown eyes sparkling. "Us gay guys must stick together after all." The room laughed happily and Nathan pulled Mitch onto his lap nuzzling his neck happily, as if to say sorry.

"I want to hear where you are going Rich", Justine told the platinum blonde beside her and took his hand.

"I", Richard said and bit his lip. "I'm also going to study law, but at Harvard."

"Oh it's on now", Fredric teased with a wink and Richard's blue eyes sparkled. "We're gonna kick your asses in everything!"

"Oh hell no", Richard said. "We'll win."

"We will", Scott cut in smiling behind his glasses. "Stanford." More he didn't want to say, no matter how hard they tried to pressure him.

"I wanna know what our resident criminal wants to do", Otto said happily and turned to Mark. "Come on Papa tell us!"

"No", Mark said and looked away blushing.

"Aw please", Nathan begged but Mark didn't move a muscle. They all tried, even Jerry but they all got declined and then Wes smirked. He got up from his seat and sat on Mark's lap, putting his arms around the giant's neck.

"Wes", Mark asked suspiciously. Wes looked up at him. "Oh shit." Wes was giving him his best puppy eyes and they made him look like the cat in _Shrek_. The other Warblers grinned happily because they _knew_ Mark would crumble. And he did. With a heavy sigh he pulled Wes into a tight hug.

"'lice ool", they heard him mutter.

"What was that", Peter asked.

"I think he said police school", Wes said happily and was pulled tighter to Mark. "ACK!"

The room started laughing.

"That's perfect", Michael cheered. "No criminal will dare to touch you Mark! I feel safe already!"

The others agreed and patted Mark on the back and congratulated him, then all eyes turned to Jerry who sighed.

"I'm going to study medicine at Harvard for a semester", he said and they grinned. "Then I'm off to Beijing, Tokyo, the states, Europe and then hopefully wherever I want to go."

They all stared at him in horror and Mark let go of Wes in shock.

"But that mean we won't see you in the flesh in like forever!" Justine shouted and put her arms around him. "No! I won't let you do that."

"I don't have a choice…" Jerry said sadly. "It's my parents-"

"I hate them then", Wes cut him off and they stared at him and saw how broken he looked. "Excuse me." He left the room before anyone could stop him.

"Wes", Jerry called after him.

"Go after him", Justine said.

"But-"

"Go!" the others nearly yelled at him and Jerry hurriedly left, following the tiny 13-year-old.

* * *

Jerry found Wes in the younger boy's room. Wes was sitting on his bed, drawing and he was drawing angrily… or maybe it was sad Jerry couldn't tell for sure. He closed the door behind him and sat down at the foot of the bed. He reached out and put a hand on the boy's ankle.

"You okay kiddo", he asked.

"Yes", Wes muttered. "Everything is fine…"

"Are you sure? You look a bit miffed."

Wes looked up at him, no glared at him and then looked at his pad again. Jerry sighed and sat beside him and looked at what he was drawing. He didn't know the man Wes was drawing but all the lines were sharp from the force he put in drawing lines. The man was familiar but Jerry couldn't place him.

"Who's this Wes", he asked and the boy glared at the drawing. Then Jerry gaped as Wes tore the page out of the pad and scrunched it up into a ball and threw it aside.

"My dad", he spat. "I always draw him when I'm angry."

"What um… do you draw when you're happy?" Jerry asked carefully.

"You or Nitch."

"Okay seriously, are you too using that couple-name now?" Jerry asked. It had been Justine who started to call Nathan and Mitch for Nitch.

"It's easier than saying both their names", Wes muttered and put his pad aside. Jerry sighed and moved so that he was half lying half sitting on the bed with his legs outstretched towards the foot. Wes moved so that he could rest his head on Jerry's arm and Jerry put his arm around Wes' shoulders.

"I don't want you to leave", Wes mumbled sadly. "You're the first person to really care about me… you're my big brother."

"I know kiddo", Jerry said and sighed. "I don't want to leave my little brother either but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. But we can always call each other and e-mail right? You have an e-mail account right? Or do you have Myspace?"

"None of the above", Wes mumbled.

"What", Jerry asked and gave him a look. "Then we'll make sure you have an e-mail. Come on hand me your laptop." Wes followed orders and the next half hour they spent getting Wes an e-mail and teaching him how to understand how to use it. They laughed and had fun and Jerry showed Wes his Myspace and all funny photos and videos he had there. The way they sat, Wes pointing at the screen asking questions and Jerry explaining things to him reminded them both of the first day they actually met.

* * *

_Wesley was intrigued at once and when they entered his dorm room he ran up to his notebook and ran back to Jerry and showed him what was in it, other than journal notes. He had lyrics and sheet music and name of songs to sing. Jerry ruffled his hair fondly. _

_"Sweet Wes", he said and grinned. "You know you got quite the voice. Maybe you should join the Warblers."_

_"Really?" Wesley grinned. "That would be awesome!"_

_Jerry laughed._

_"You couldn't compete with us though, it would be against the rules but you can attend all our non-competition performances."_

_"Non-competition… against the rules?"_

_Jerry nodded at the bed and the two boys sat down on it and Jerry took a paper and wrote down things as he told Wesley about the competitions and all of the Warblers performances and results since they started to join the competitions. Wesley was listening in awe and watched with a big smile on his face as Jerry showed him pictures taken with the camera he always carried along. Jerry noticed the little kid that had seemed so sad and broken shine with happiness and excitement when they talked about music. Jerry wondered if this was how it felt to have a little brother that listened to every word you said. Jerry even dared to put his arm around Wesley's shoulder and pulled the boy closer so that they could watch the pictures with more ease. Then there was a knock on the door._

* * *

Jerry leaned his head onto Wes' and couldn't keep his tears back. One of them slipped from his eye, travelled down his cheek and dropped down onto Wes' cheek. The younger boy reached a hand up to his cheek when he felt something wet hit it. He then looked up at Jerry.

"Jerry are you crying", he asked and Jerry sob-chuckled.

"Don't worry kiddo", he said. "It's fine, just fine."

Wes snuggled closer to him and Jerry put both arms around him.

"I will miss you so much when I'm gone", Jerry said and sighed. "Promise me you won't ever forget me."

"How can I forget you", Wes said and felt tears burn his eyes. "You're the person that has meant the most to me in my life. I can't forget you and I won't!"

"I won't forget you either and I can't because you've helped me realizing what I want to do with my life. My plans were to go to NYADA, do you know what that is?" Wes nodded. "Well I was halfway in already but then you dropped into my life and I realized how great it is to take care of people. Dad's company specializes in hospital equipments and while I'm working for him when I'm away I'll also get an education as a doctor so that I can help kids and grownups that needs it… but can't always afford it. I never thought of things like that before… until you dropped into my life. God kiddo I will miss you so much."

"I will miss you too", Wes sniffled. "And the Warblers will miss you… Except for your whistle." Jerry chuckled at that. "Do you know who will take over after you?"

"Well I told Austin and Brad that I want Brad to take my place, that I want Austin to stay secretary and then have someone they trust to be the third guy on the council."

"I can join", Wes teased. "But I doubt the new freshmen will listen to me very much."

Jerry laughed. "In the future I'm sure you can join, when you are a sophomore."

"Because it would be odd for the other freshmen that join the same time as I become a full member if I'm at the council at once right?"

"Exactly… are you sure you don't want Carmichael to tell anyone about you next year?"

"Yes. Not the entire school needs to know… it's enough with everyone now… do you think they will keep quiet about it?"

"Well Carmichael told them to on your behalf", Jerry said remembering the latest assembly. "Kids here understand things after all." They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, just cherishing the little time they had left. Wes snuggled close thinking back to all the times he'd had with all the seniors that were leaving. He smiled.

"Jerry what's gonna happen with your whistle?" he asked.

"I'll leave it for Brad", Jerry said calmly and Wes grimaced. "Keep your tiny little hands from it."

"Of course", Wes said with a smirk. Then there was a knock on the door and Jerry looked up.

"Come in", he said and Wes and he got that feeling of déjà vu again. But this time it wasn't Nathan and Otto arriving, it was Mark.

"Hey", he said and walked inside. "You two look comfy."

"Jerry's the best pillow ever", Wes said happily. "Join us?"

"On that tiny little bed?"

"I can lie on top of you", Wes supplied and Mark chuckled.

"No, no just lie on your sides instead and I think we might all fit", Mark said. Jerry and Wes complied and they lied with Jerry against the wall, Mark towards the room and Wes between the two. Wes felt really protected and snuggled close to Jerry but let Mark nearly wrap himself around the duo. Wes had his back to Mark and held his arms around Jerry.

"Hmph bed's too little", Mark muttered as he balanced on the edge. "You feeling better little buddy?"

"Uh huh", Wes said. "Jerry showed me how I could keep in touch with him. He helped me get an e-mail."

"That's good", Mark said and smiled at Jerry who grinned back. Wes was _their_ baby after all. When Wes felt Mark's arms around him he got reminded of his first true meeting with the guy, in this room as well.

* * *

_Mark walked to the Dragon and walked into the boy's room. Wesley was sitting on the windowsill looking out at the school grounds with a forlorn look on his face. Mark smiled and walked over to the boy and leaned on the wall beside him._

_"What do you want now", the boy asked sadly. "Can't people just leave me alone?"_

_"Not in this place", Mark said and chuckled. "Boys here care too much I'm afraid. So how are you feeling?"_

_"Why do you care", the boy whispered and Mark chuckled and sat on the other side of the windowsill._

_"Because I know how it feels being somewhere and don't feeling like you belong", he said._

_"What do you mean", the child asked and looked at him._

_"Most kids at this school are rich, I guess you have concluded that already." The boy nodded so he continued. "But I'm not and I didn't get sent here because of great grades."_

_"Then why were you sent here", Wesley asked confused._

_"To get straightened out."_

_"You're gay?"_

_Mark blinked and then started to laugh and had to wipe a tear from his eye._

_"Goodness no I'm not, that's not what I meant with straightened out", he said._

_"Oh", the boy looked sad again._

_"Uh… is that why you're here?"_

_"No", the boy looked out through the window again._

_"So why are you here?"_

_"To be kept as far away from dad and his perfect little family as possible." Mark looked at him in confusion and then remembered Wesley saying something about half-brothers. He could see that the boy was close to tears so he sighed._

_"Anyway", he said. "As I was saying, I got sent here to get straightened out because I had just been released from juvie."_

_Wesley stared at him with big eyes that held a little bit of terror and Mark chuckled. His voice was very deep so it sounded like a small rumble._

_"Relax I am not going to hurt you", Mark said and put a rather big hand on Wesley's head. "I'm a good guy now."_

_"I believe that when I see it", Wesley grumbled and Mark laughed and ruffled his hair._

_"So Wes can you tell me what is really going on", he asked kindly and Wesley mumbled something. "I didn't hear that buddy. What did you say?"_

_"Why can't people just leave me alone", Wesley asked and buried his face in his knees. "Why does everyone always have to stare at me? I get it. I'm not supposed to be here."_

_"And with here you mean Dalton?"_

_"And the world."_

_"Wes don't say things like that", Mark said sternly._

_"Why, it's true."_

_"No it isn't."_

_"How do you know", the tiny boy shouted and flew up glaring at the older boy. "You don't know anything about me! None of you guys do! Just leave me alone!"_

_"Wes", Mark said getting up. Mark was around 220 cm and Wesley was small for his age and only stood 120 cm. Mark was looking down at him and Wesley was glaring up at Mark with an angry glow around him._

_"I never asked to get sent here", Wesley yelled. "I don't want to be here! What did I ever do wrong? Answer me that? The only thing I did wrong was being born and that's something I've been loathed for all my life! You got sent here because you're an ex-con! I got sent here to be hidden away so that my father can live on without shame! He sent me away from the day I was born! 8 years with his parents, posing as a cousin and then off to the other side of the nation and then off again! What did I do to deserve this? Is it a crime being born?"_

_"No."_

_"In my case it is!" Wesley yelled and he now had tears pouring down his cheeks. "I'm a sin!"_

_"No you're not."_

_"I am! My father is ashamed of my existence! Why else would I be here and not with him and the others?"_

_"It's he who is at fault. Not you Wes."_

_"Shut up!" Wesley yelled and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. His little body was shaking with tears. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

_Mark sighed and pulled the distressed boys into a hug and the boy clung to him as he cried. Mark wondered when anyone had ever just held the small boy. Jerry had been talking to him and showing him pictures. Otto and Nathan had tried to include him among the other freshmen of the Dragon but that didn't work and Justine… she had tried to treat him like a child and protect him. But it hadn't turned out well… nothing of it had turned out well._

_Mark held the sobbing boy close to him and after a bit picked him up and sat down on Wesley's bed. He had Wesley in his lap hugging him as the small child cried. Mark knew the kid was just distraught about all this and yet again he wondered when someone had actually just held him. The boy was crying so badly it tore at Mark's heart. After a bit when the heartbreaking sobs were ebbing out a bit Mark started to sing softly._

**_(After song) _**_Mark looked down at the face of the boy resting his head on his shoulder and saw his eyes closed and he was sleeping. Mark smiled and gently got up and put the boy on the bed and put a blanket over him. He then tiptoed out of the room, determent to find the other Warblers._

* * *

He had been the first to really hold the boy and he guessed that meant much because afterwards Wes would let others just hold him if he needed it, even Otto, Nathan and Alvaro. Alvaro was the most fascinating thing, after all… they had started out like "enemies" and were now pretty close friends.

Mark would miss the tiny boy so much. Mark had thought that things at Dalton had been pretty dull but then this tiny little firecracker arrived and livened things up a bit… well at first he wasn't really a fire cracker. He had been a sad, broken and lonely little boy that had to get used to being cared about. That had hurt Mark the most, because even though he had been in juvie he knew that his family had always loved him. Suddenly he and Jerry got aware of Wes singing quietly to himself. The two seniors looked at each other and then down at the boy.

"What are you singing", Jerry asked him.

"Nothing", Wes mumbled. "Just… my favorite song."

"Well then", Mark said. "Sing it to us, please?"

Wes bit his lip but started to sing:

**Come along  
Will there be sunshine shinin'  
Will we find a silver linin'  
Come along**

**Sing a song**  
**When today becomes tomorrow**  
**We'll we find joy or sorrow**  
**Sing a song**

**Is it wrong**  
**To put all our hopes together**  
**And wish for something better?**  
**Is it wrong?**

**To belong?**  
**To face the future with another**  
**Who means more than any other**  
**Is to belong**

**We'll paint the gray coulds**  
**With pretty rainbow hues**  
**And we'll brush the gloom away**  
**And save it for a rainy day**  
**Rainy day, oh today**

**If troubles cast a shadow**  
**And shadows make the sun afraid to stay**  
**But it's okay**  
**'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin'**  
**And we'll find a silver linin'**  
**Another day**

**Tomorrow is another day**  
**How I hope you'll always stay**  
**Tomorrow is another day**

"So true", Mark said. "Tomorrow is another day… our last at Dalton as students."

"Don't remind me or I might start crying again", Jerry said with a small chuckle.

"Not as much as I will", Wes remarked and then sighed. "What will I do…"

"What", Mark asked confused and Wes looked shocked.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes", the other two said.

"What do you mean kiddo", Jerry asked and Wes sighed.

"I mean… I can't run around Dalton all summer can I? What will I do when everyone goes away on vacation?"

The older boys looked at each other.

"That is a good question", Mark said and looked at Wes. "Hasn't Carmichael talked to you about it?" Wes shook his head looking up at the two of them. Mark and Jerry had propped themselves up on their elbows. The two older boys shared a look and Jerry lied down again.

"Don't worry kiddo I'll fix something", he said and Wes smiled. Jerry smiled back and held the child close and Mark hell both of them close, they stayed in that position until the next day because all three fell asleep.

* * *

Wes and the other Warblers watched their friends get their diplomas and Carmichael holding a speech to all graduates… and Jerry doing it too. Wes smirked because he saw that the chain hanging around Jerry's neck was empty, the older boy hadn't noticed that when Wes hugged him before he left to go prepare for the ceremony Wes also managed to unhook the whistle. Wes had hid it in the _perfect_ place this time.

Jerry would never look there and Brad would be allowed to find something else to gain everyone's attention… as long as it wasn't a megaphone Wes could live with it. Jerry talked about the friendships and brotherhoods he had created at Dalton, about dreams the boys had when they came there, how the dreams had changed and how they were now on their way to fulfill their dreams. The Warblers sat in just behind the graduates so Jerry turned his gaze to them.

"My favorite role at this school has been working as the chairman of the wonderful Dalton Academy Warblers", Jerry said and the audience cheered. "Stand up boys… and Lucas make sure that everyone can see our littlest member will you?" Lucas winked and as the Warblers stood up to receive their praise Lucas and Otto hoisted Wes onto the back of the chair he had been sitting in and they held in him so that he wouldn't fall. The boys of Dalton laughed at the shocked look on the small boy and then they cheered when he grinned and waved. Parents and family members of the graduates all got curious as to what that tiny boy was doing that. But Carmichael had made all students of Dalton promise to keep quiet about Wes' situation, he added the fact that Wes' life would be in danger if they spoke too much about him. That motivated everyone to keep quiet. Wes grinned at Jerry and Jerry smiled.

"I am as an ending of this speech", Jerry said. "Giving the new chairman the token of leadership, use it well." Brad grinned and Jerry beckoned him towards the stage. Everyone cheered as Brad got up and he and Jerry hugged.

"The whistle is yours now", Jerry said and moved the chain from his neck and put it around Brad's. "Please keep it away from Wes."

Brad laughed and looked down at his chest.

"Um", Brad said and held it up. "I would Jerry, if there was a whistle."

The room erupted in laughter and Jerry stared at the chain and then turned his burning gaze towards the Warblers. They were laughing hysterically, but Wes had disappeared from view. Otto and Lucas had let him down from his perch so he could easily hide. Jerry sighed and took the mike:

"Wesley just you wait until I can get my hands on you!" he barked and everyone laughed again. Carmichael walked up to the two Warblers and gave both of them a hug.

"Now", he said. "The boys in the Warblers wish to send the seniors off with a song."

The Warblers all went onstage, Wes hiding in the crowd, partly to escape Jerry and partly for waiting for his 'entrance'. Jerry and the other seniors sat down in their seats while Brad joined his friends. The Dalton orchestra was going to help out this time. Philip took a step forward and started singing. (**_Warblers, _**_Philip, _**Wes)**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty five  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year, we won't be coming back_  
_No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track_  
_And if you got something that you need to say_  
_You better say it right now 'cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_  
_These memories are playing like a film without sound_  
_And I keep thinking of that night in June_  
_I didn't know much of love_  
_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_  
_And then we got real blue_  
_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_  
_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_  
_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_  
_And this is how it feels_

Otto and Nathan grabbed hold of Wes' arms and hoisted him up and over Philip and when he took ground he sang his part.  
_  
_**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever  
**_  
So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school  
Still be trying to break every single rule?_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_  
_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_  
_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_  
_And this is how it feels_

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever**

The Warblers were doing their normal kind of dancing and the seniors nearly cried.

_La, la, la, la_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_La, la, la, la_  
_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_  
_Can we survive it out there?_  
_Can we make it somehow_(**somehow**_)?  
I guess I thought that this would never end_

**And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever_

**_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be…  
_**_Friends forever_

The crowd cheered and the seniors got to their feet applauding and smiling brighter than anyone, Jerry and Mark the proudest of them all. The Warblers bowed and Wes winked at Jerry and then looked at his tie. Jerry followed his gaze and laughed. Wes' tie clip… was Jerry's whistle.

* * *

Cameras were flashing as the Warblers took photographs with their departing members and Brad… stole back the whistle and fastened it to his chain. Wes had given him a glare.

"What", Brad said. "The battle must continue after all." He winked at Wes and Wes grinned. Wes felt a large hand land on his shoulder and he looked up at Mark and grinned.

"Hi Papa", Wes said and Mark smiled gently.

"Come here you little rascal", Mark said and bent over Wes and grabbed hold of his middle, pulling him upwards. Wes now hung upside down, laughing. Mark turned Wes so that the boy's face wasn't facing his stomach. Lucas smiled and bowed down to Wes' face.

"How's the view", he asked.

"Well you look much better upside down", Wes said. "And much more interesting."

"Oh really", Lucas said. "But you know this gives me a perfect opportunity to do this…"

He tickled Wes' side and Wes squeaked with laughter.

"Lucas not now or he'll kick me", Mark scolded lightly. "Can someone please take a picture of me and this little rodent?"

"Rodent?!" Wes asked and actually kicked Mark with his heel, he hit his shoulder hard.

"Ow", Mark said with a chuckle. "Sorry, could someone take a picture of me and my little buddy?"

Some cameras flashed and Wes was dropped back onto his feet. Bastian then appeared out of nowhere, wanting a picture with the littlest Warbler ever and after him followed all the other seniors. Then it was Jerry's turn… time to say goodbye. He looked about to cry and crouched down and Wes ran over to him and threw his arms around his neck, fighting the angry tears that were about to spill over. Jerry stood up straight holding onto the boy that clung to him as well and Jerry started crying too. Mark ushered the rest of the Warblers off to give them some privacy.

"You promise to write me okay", Jerry told _his_ little brother and Wes nodded, too sad to even speak. "It's gonna be just fine buddy. You will get new friends and look at it this way… you will have fun at this place longer than anyone else!" Wes sniffled but chuckled at the same time and Jerry tried to stop his own tears.

"Jerry", a stern voice said and Jerry looked over his shoulder and saw his parents walk towards them.

"Aw damn it", Jerry swore and put Wes down on the ground, but still held an arm around him and Wes bit his lip, looking shy.

"Jerry dear we are so proud of you", his mom said and kissed Jerry's cheeks. "Oh and who is this sweetheart then?" She looked at Wes. "I saw you perform with the Warblers."

"I'm Wes ma'am", Wes said and held his hand out to her and she shook it.

"Hmph", Mr. Jonston snorted. "What were you doing with this boy Jerry? Who is he?"

"Oh he's just a friend that I care a lot about", Jerry said and put his arm around Wes' shoulders.

"Jerry's been taking care of me ever since I came to Dalton", Wes said and smiled. "He's been like a big brother for me and has always been really supportive. He will make a great doctor in the future."

"He sure will", Mr. Jonston said proudly. "So taken care of you, you say? When you've gotten injured?"

"Well yes but he has also helped me with studies, when other boys have been mean to me and has made sure I eat and sleep properly… and don't get too many bad habits."

"Like stealing", Jerry muttered and Wes elbowed him in the side. "Ow…"

"What was that Jerry", his mother asked.

"Nothing, just stomach cramps mom. Wes is like my little brother, it is thanks to him I decided that becoming a doctor would suit me really well."

"He's a natural", Wes hurriedly cut in. "He is so well organized he could even run a big company in the future, he makes sure things go smoothly, he cares a lot about others and he is always patient with me and the other boys when he helps out with homework. Jerry won't only become a great doctor or business owner he'll be a great father too!"

"See I told you", Mrs. Josnton told her husband. "Now you boys just say goodbye and then we must really get going Jerry. Nice to meet you Wes." She gave Wes a hug, Mr. Jonston shook his hand before leaving. Jerry looked at Wes.

"What", Wes asked.

"You are unbelievable", Jerry said and noticed that the rest of the Warblers were coming over. "They first don't like you and you charm them into liking you just like that!" he snapped his fingers. "Where did you get that silver tongue from?"

Wes shrugged. "How should I know, I don't know my 'family'. But don't think these are my only weapon Jonston", he pointed at his eyes. "I got a bigger arsenal than that."

"And don't we know it", Bastian said hugging Wes from behind. Jerry sighed.

"I guess this is it lads", he said.

"Group hug on Jonston!" Nathan shouted and the Warblers all hugged their leader and Jerry laughed. Wes and Mark were closest to him and hugged him the hardest. When the hug ended Jerry gave all other boys one quick hug and then he hugged Wes close, running his fingers through the boys hair.

"You take care of yourself now okay kiddo", he said and Wes nodded mutely. "Don't let anyone step on you."

"They wouldn't dare", Philip cut in. "We won't let them!"

Jerry smiled.

"Love you kiddo", he said to Wes.

"Love you too", Wes said back and let go of Jerry, Mark pulled him into a hug and Jerry waved at them… leaving Dalton for the last time and he left wearing his graduation gown and cap but underneath it he wore 'civilian' clothes as tradition was. When he was out of sight Wes started sobbing again and Mark, Lucas, Otto and Nathan hugged him close. They too were nearly crying because they felt for the small boy, Jerry had been important to him, if not _the_ most important and now he was gone and it would take "forever" until they met again…

* * *

Next to leave was Bastian and all hugs he got were hard and full of emotions, no one could stop crying on a day like this. After Bastian Brad left, then Fredric, Richard, Scott and last it was time for Mark to leave. The bigger boy bent down and slung Wes over his shoulder.

"Come here little buddy", he said and Wes laughed as Mark held him. "I want you to meet some people."

"Save me!" Wes called to Otto and Nathan. "The giants are going to eat me!"

"Oh poor baby", Mitch said in a teasing tone as he leaned on Nathan, hearing Wes' plea. "Such a young boy and still he has to die."

"Mitch save me!" Wes called while giggling because Mark tickled him with his free hand. "S-s-s-save me!"

"Don't worry", Nathan called. "I'll save you!" He made to run at Mark but the older boy sent him a look and he froze, his foot in the air and arms in a ready-steady-go-position. "Later." He said and moved back so he was standing beside Mitch again.

"You are a _horrible_ superhero", Wes remarked as he was carried around the corner. His world spun as Mark spun him over his arm and set him down on the ground. Wes had to steady himself on the taller boy or else he'd fall.

"Who's this Mark", a deep voice asked. "Jerry's brother? Does he know you kidnapped him?"

"No pa", Mark said and Wes turned and couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open. In front of him stood four men that were all around Mark's height but some of them were more muscular and in the middle of all this was a "tiny" little woman, no taller than 175 centimeters, well tiny in comparison.

"Ain't that the kid that sung with 'em Warblers", one of the tall men asked.

"Yeah Clay", Mark said and nodded, he put his hand on Wes' shoulders. "Guys this is Wes Montgomery. Wes this is my pa Logan Connors, my lovely ma Jacqueline Connors, my oldest brother Clay, my older brother Kevin and my fraternal twin Jessiah, he's two minutes younger."

Wes shook hands with everyone, still in shock and awe… especially over the "tiny" woman that was Mark's mother. She was shorter but a bit on the heavier side but still… How had this tiny woman been able to carry around these giants?

"He ain't saying much is he", Kevin asked.

"He's in shock dear", his mother told him gently. "Isn't that right baby?"

Wes only nodded.

"Never seen guys this big have ya", Mr. Connors said and Wes shook his head. Mark was the biggest guy he'd ever seen but his older and younger brother were both bigger than him and the oldest was just a tad shorter but more muscular.

"You got your family around here baby", Mrs. Connors asked and Wes nodded mutely. "Oh come on baby I want to hear that pretty voice of yours when you are not singing."

"S-sorry", Wes stuttered out and blushed. "I'm just… a bit intimidated."

"I wonder why", Jessiah said with a grin. "So ya got any fam'ly around here?"

"Well… um Mark", Wes said and looked at the bigger boy who just chuckled.

"Yes you got me and the Warblers", Mark said.

"What about your parents", Mr. Connors asked.

"Yes baby, where is your mom and dad?" Mrs. Connors asked.

"Um…" Wes bit his lip and looked at his feet. "I um… I've never met my mom… she um left me with my dad's family when I was just a babe."

"Oh baby I'm sorry", Mrs. Connors said and pulled him into a hug. "How about your daddy?"

"Um…" Wes hesitated.

"Wes' dad's family is a bunch of assholes", Mark stepped in. "Wes' dad cheated on his wife with Wes' mom and then to hide it he sent Wes away to a private school when Wes was 8 and had him stay away from their home ever since."

"Wait", his mother said. "So you mean you've been staying at school all this time baby?" She looked at Wes who nodded. "All alone?" Wes nodded again. "Oh hell to the no I am not gonna stand for this. Mark Connors why did you not tell me this?"

"Uh", Mark asked confused.

"Did you spend your Christmases here all alone baby?" she asked Wes.

"Well one here… this is my first year here ma'am and-"

"Oh don't ma'am me baby just call me ma."

"Sorry ma'am I mean ma…" Wes blushed.

"Aw baby you are such a sweetheart. How old are you anyway?"

"13 ma."

"13?! And you have been spending your life on your lonesome since you were 8?"

"Well… not really. I've been on my lonesome since I was old enough to walk around on my own."

"What?! Oh hell to the no I am not gonna stand for this! That is child abuse I will personally find your father and-"

"No ma please", Wes begged and backed away from her. "I don't want you to meet him. I don't want anyone at Dalton to meet him… he's not worth it." Wes looked at his feet, looking a bit said. They all knew what he really thought… Wes thought he was not worth the attention he was given about this.

"Oh but baby", Mrs. Connors said. "Of course I won't do anything unless you want me to. Now what are you doing when all boys will go home?"

"I… um Carmichael will tell me as soon as things calm down here ma."

"Well baby if you ever need anything just call or write to me okay?"

"Uh… okay?" She pulled him into a hug and gave him her card, that stated her name and address. Wes looked at the Connors-males.

"Does this happen often?" he asked.

"Yes." "Uh huh." "All the time." "Believe it." "Oh yes."

They five men of different ages said at the same time, looking a bit afraid, worried, annoyed or just sheepish.

"Excuse me", Mrs. Connors said and turned to them. "Does anyone of you have a problem with this?"

"No", all five said at the same time, shaking their heads fearfully and Wes smiled. Mrs. Connors winked at him.

"Now have a good summer baby", she said and then turned to her husband and sons. "Now you all get going before I use the nutcracker in my bag on your nuts." Her husband and two oldest and her youngest hurried off and she followed Wes turned to Mark.

"Guess this is goodbye then", Wes mumbled and looked at the ground.

"No", Mark said and pulled the kid into a hug. "It's a see you later." Wes smiled, still sad but anyway and hugged Mark back.

"Now you got my e-mail from Jerry", Mark asked and Wes nodded. "Write me whenever okay?"

"Okay Papa."

"Aw come here you." Mark said and hoisted the smaller boy up so that Wes could put his arms around his neck and Wes grinned at the whole thing. Mark sniffled a bit and Wes smiled.

"Don't worry Papa I'll be just fine", he said. "I got Lucas, Alvaro, Nitch, Otto, Justine and all the other Warblers… I'll be okay."

"Don't forget me okay little buddy?"

"How could I forget someone as big as you?" Wes asked with a cheeky grin.

"Okay that's it", Mark said and started to tickle him and Wes started laughing hysterically.

"Yo Mark we ain't got all day!" his brother shouted and Mark sighed and put Wes down and pulled him into a hug.

"You be good alright", he said and pointed at Wes as he backed away. "Don't let anyone mess with ya."

"I promise", Wes said and felt hands on his shoulders, knowing it was Lucas.

"Lukie-boy you'll keep an eye on the kid alright?" Mark said with a choked up voice.

"Of course Mark", Lucas said and pulled Wes into a backwards hug.

"Don't let anyone hurt him or boss him around Nitcho", Mark called to Nathan, Otto and Mitch that had joined the group too.

"Wouldn't dream of it", Mitch called.

"Be good Wes", Mark called and turned his back to them. "I'll see you all around. See you later!"

"See you later!" the group called and Wes leaned on Lucas sniffling slightly, Lucas just held him.

* * *

A few hours later all the boys of Dalton had left with busses, taxis or had been picked up by the families and Wes was all alone in the Dragon. It was creepy but he had promised Lucas to stick it out. Nathan and Otto had made him swear to try get Carmichael to assign the duo the same room like this school year and Wes had done that… but had rigged a small surprise from them. He had also agreed to store some of the other boys' stuff in his room and keep an eye on the rest of the stuff that was locked into one of the common rooms… all name tagged and organized so that it would be easy for the returning boys to get their stuff back when they returned in the fall. Wes was right now in Carmichael's office having dinner with the man.

"Well Wes this is a first", the man said and smiled. "I have never had to have a dinner with a student this time of the year."

"Sorry about it sir."

"Oh no no don't apologize Wesley it wasn't any harm in what I said. It is just unusual… now I just have to figure out what to do with you during summer."

"Can I stay in the Dragon sir? I'll make my own cooking and clean and everything!"

"Well for a few weeks you can but then I have an idea", Carmichael put his fork down and dug through his bag.

"What sir", Wes asked.

"Wes what would you feel about Asian Camp?" He handed Wes a folder and the boy cocked an eyebrow as he received it. It was a white folder and on it was a sign and big letters that spelled:

"Asian Camp."

"I don't like where this is going", Wes remarked and Carmichael laughed and they continued to eat their dinner. Wes wondered if this was what Jerry had been saying he'd fix? Maybe he'd give it a shot… I mean… how bad could Asian Camp be?

* * *

**TBC Okay confession time... I cried writing this chapter.**

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**Sarah - Well it won't go the entire way up to Big Brother Wes (BBW)... only until Wes meets one of the Warblers in the group... just hasn't decided which one yet.**


	15. Welcome to Asian Camp

Part 15

Wes stood with his bag at the big parking lot where other families were gathered. He stood there alone while everyone around him had their parents with them or just one parent. There were a lot of kids in different ages, both boys and girls and that made him a bit nervous, because at his old school it was the girls who had been the meanest to him.

He was also worried since everyone around him spoke different Asian languages. His grandparents had spoken Chinese and to him as well, teaching him. But he hadn't spoken it in so long that he barely remembered anything. A woman with a dark t-shirt with the camp's logo stepped out from a big cabin and she smiled. She walked up to different groups, asked about names and age and then set the kids on their ways to various cabins. The woman then got to him.

"Hi there buddy", she said. "Why are you standing here on your lonesome? Where are your parents? I need to talk to them."

'_Oh great_', Wes thought. '_Now they'll send me back to Dalton because I don't have parents. Well I can continue spending the summer reading all my books, drawing and working with music… while I guard stuff. Trixie will like it because it'll mean I can come to the Bean again._'

Wes had spent his summer, so far, at Dalton where he did what he just thought about. Carmichael wasn't at the school but had given Wes enough money to last him until Asian Camp. Some of the staff stayed at the school but stayed out of his way. Wes stayed at the Dragon or went to the Bean. He had to buy his own food of course but he didn't mind. He didn't mind doing his own laundry either. He thought of it as a great experience until he would have his own apartment.

"Hello", the woman said smiling. "Can you hear me?"

Wes jumped a bit.

"Sorry", he muttered.

"It's okay, so where are your parents dear?"

"They're not here", Wes answered and looked away.

"Not here? But they should be here. We have a rule here that the parents sign in and sign out all kids so that we know that no one is missing or is forgotten."

"Well my parents clearly didn't get the memo", Wes nearly spat. The woman put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look honey I can see that you're upset about it, but I promise that they do care about you", she said.

"Yeah right", Wes muttered.

"They do, I swear it. After all you are a good looking and seem to be a smart boy, how old are you?"

"13."

"I see, well I promise that they will be really proud of you coming here all on your own and they'll be here to pick you up when camp's finished."

"I don't really believe that", Wes muttered to himself.

"Come with me", the woman said and nodded towards a house that had the word administration painted above the door. Wes rolled his eyes but followed her holding a tight grip on his bag. He felt kids looking at him but ignored it… until someone ran into him and he fell over.

"Sorry", a boy around his age said and helped Wes getting up. "Bye!"

"C-come back here M-Mike!" an Asian girl yelled and ran after the boy that had run into Wes. She darted past Wes so close that he nearly fell again. The woman that was leading him chuckled.

"Are you okay honey", she asked.

"Yeah…" Wes muttered. "Just peachy." He shouldered his bag a little bit higher and followed the woman into the building. There were only desks in there and a few grownups doing paperwork. The woman lead Wes over to a door that said 'camp director' and knocked on the door.

"Enter", a female voice called from within and Wes followed the woman inside. "Lisa what's up?"

"Um Nina there is this kid here who's parents didn't show", Lisa said and motioned for Wes to go over to the desk so he did.

"Again?" Nina said and sighed. "There is always at least _one_ kid who's parents doesn't show up. So what's your name darling?" Nina started to look through a book, where she had names and numbers to all the kids' parents if anything should happen.

"Wes Montgomery", Wes said and Nina started to look through the pages… and then froze.

"Oh", she said. "Right um… okay…"

"Nina", he co-worker asked. "Is something wrong?"

"What… oh! No no no. Lisa this is the boy from Dalton Academy."

"Oh my God I'm _so_ sorry", Lisa said and turned to Wes. "And here I was just talking about how they would be here to pick you up. I am so sorry I didn't know you were the orphaned boy!"

"Um…" Wes was shocked but then saw Nina nod. "Yeah… um that's me… the orphaned kid."

"I'm so sorry I'll-"

"Lisa", Nina cut in. "Go outside and calm down a bit, nothing bad happened. Just go and continue welcoming parents and get the kids into their cabins okay?"

"Yes of course", Lisa said and blushed. "I'm sorry once again." Then she left and Wes turned to Nina.

"Orphaned?" he asked.

"Carmichael told me about your situation sweetheart", Nina said and stood up from her chair. "Not everyone here would understand so we agreed to you being orphaned so that no questions would rise about where your parents are, who they are and so on. It could be dangerous for you."

"Dangerous for me?"

"I know who your dad is, he is a _very_ rich and famous man. People might want to kidnap you so to keep you safe you are now Wes Montgomery, 13 year old orphan from Westerville Ohio. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am", Wes said. "Um… can I leave now?"

"Of course", Nina said. "You'll be rooming with five other boys in the cabin named Copernicus."

"Great", Wes said and hurried outside.

* * *

When he got to Copernicus he heard laughter from inside and he pushed the door open and saw five boys around his age and younger laugh at a young man around 18. He was on the floor trying to get out of a net. Wes cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh look our last roomy", one of the boys cheered happily. "Hi!"

"Hi", Wes said and put his bag on the empty bed. "Um… what's going on here?"

"Get me out of this thing will you?" the 18 year-old yelled.

"Ryan was just victim for a prank", a boy said and grinned. "He was trying to boss us around and we threw that old fishing net on him! We caught a big fish!"

"An ugly one if you ask me", the boy that seemed to be oldest said and crossed his arms smugly.

"Theo, Johnny, Mike, Andy and Zack get me out of this thing now!" the 18 year old, Ryan, yelled.

"Why", the youngest looking boy said happily.

"Well you should get him out of there before his skin gets pierced by the old rusty fishing hooks", Wes said calmly and started to unpack his bag.

"Hooks", Ryan exclaimed and turned so he could lock eyes with Wes.

"Yeah I see them at the back of that thing", Wes said and looked dead serious. "He could get sick and die if he gets stuck on one of those. What would your parents say?"

The youngest two boys squeaked in terror and helped Ryan out of the net, careful not to hurt themselves. Ryan took the net and made it into a bundle before he turned to look at the five culprits.

"You five won't get deserts tonight", Ryan growled and then turned towards the door. "You must be Wes then."

"Yes", Wes said and looked at the boy.

"I'm Ryan and I will be in charge of you six, now unpack and get to know these five idiots and then meet me by the lake for camp introductions in 15."

"Of course", Wes said and the older boy left. He then turned to the other five. They were looking at him curiously. "What?"

"You're new here right", the oldest looking boy said.

"Yes."

"That explains why you wanted to help Ryan", said a boy that looked really familiar but Wes couldn't place him. "Ryan's an ass and we play pranks on him because everyone at the camp thinks so! He was a jerk when he was a camper and now as a councilor as well! I'm Mike Chang by the way."

"Wes Montgomery", Wes said and the two shook hands. "Have we met before?"

"I'm not sure", Mike said. "I mean you look familiar…"

"Mikey!" an angry voice shouted from outside.

"Hide me!" Mike exclaimed and hid underneath inside the big chest by the foot of Wes' bed. A small Asian girl stormed in glaring daggers at each boy.

"W-where is h-he", she asked stomping her foot.

"He went that way", Wes said calmly and pointed at an open window. "If you hurry you can catch him before he finds a hiding place."

"T-thanks", the girl said and ran outside again. Wes knocked on the chest and Mike got out of it.

"Thanks", he said. "Tina hates me for hitting her with a water balloon earlier and she is dangerous when angry."

"Oh yes", the oldest boy said.

"Totally." "Uh huh." "Terrifying." The other three said.

"I see", Wes said and cocked an eyebrow. "So… who are you?"

"I'm Andy", the oldest boy said. "I'm 15 and 'leader' of this cabin got it?"

"I'm Zack", the youngest said. "I'm 7!"

"I'm Theo and I'm 9."

"I'm Johnny and I'm 12."

"Mike's 12 too soon", Zack said happily. "How old are you Wes?"

"13", Wes said calmly and put away the last of his stuff. "What's it like here?"

"Oh it's really fun", Mike said happily. "We get to take trips out on the lake and go hiking in the woods and mountains. We get to tent outside and just play and have fun."

"But we have a few classes as well", Johnny spoke up. "We get taught in the performing arts, science, cooking and lots and lots more!"

"So Will where you from", Andy asked and dropped onto his bed and put his hands behind his neck.

"Here and there", Wes answered and looked out the window. "And it's Wes."

"You're a vagabond", Zack asked with big eyes. "Cool!"

"I guess you could say that", Wes said with a grin. "Now let's get down to the fire and get the whole thing over with."

"Okay!" the youngest boys cheered and hurried towards the door.

"Wait", Andy called and they stopped. "I'm the boss so I say when we go and we won't go yet."

Wes rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Come on", he told the youngest boys. "We'll be late otherwise, you need to show me around a bit first." Zack happily grabbed his arm and pulled him out, intending to show Wes as much as he could in the five minutes they had left before they were to be at the lake.

"Hey!" Andy called after them. But they ignored him. Andy turned to Mike and Johnny. "Who the hell does that kid think he is? I'm the one telling you guys what to do and not do! Not him!"

"Whatever", Johnny said and hurried out, Mike followed. Andy cursed before he decided to read a comic and come down late to the campfire. He'd been there so many times before he knew everything already.

* * *

"Hi", the tiny girl from before said as she sat down beside Wes. "I'm T-Tina who're y-you?"

"I'm Wes", Wes answered with a smile, ignoring Zack and Theo that were talking about everything they had done over the summer so far. "I think your boyfriend ran me over when I arrived."

"Mike's n-not my n-boyfriend", Tina huffed. "He's just my f-friend. We c-come from the same small t-town."

"Oh I see", Wes said and smiled. "So are you as old as he is or younger?"

"I'm t-twelve as well."

"Yo Montgomery", Andy said dropping down on Wes' other side, ignoring that he nearly sat on Zack. "I see you've met the S-Stutter."

"D-Don't call me t-that", Tina said and glared at him.

"W-why n-not?" Andy asked and smirked.

"Because I'll totally hit your face in if you do", Wes growled angrily at the boy and Wes felt someone stand beside him.

"Leave Tina alone Andy", Mike said and glared at the older boy. "Go sit with a girl or something."

"Oh like you Mikey?"

"No like the ones your own age", Wes spat. "But of course they wouldn't want to sit with you if they realize you only have confidence enough to sit beside kids younger than you."

"Shut up", Andy spat but he moved and Mike sat where he'd been sitting before.

"That was fantastic", Mike told Wes with a big grin. "How did you know what to tell him to make him move?"

"In my school everyone is bigger than me", Wes said, his voice cracking a bit because he was in the voice change phase. "So I have to rely on my quick mouth to get them away from me."

"Your voice sounds funny", Zack giggled. "It's all squeaky."

"I'm in what they call puberty", Wes explained. His voice had started changing a few days into summer vacation, he was early he knew that but didn't give a damn. "My voice drops… it happens to everyone. My teacher said it happens to girls too but not as much."

"That's so cool!"

Wes rolled his eyes but smiled then Nina blew in a freaking whistle and he turned towards the tiny stage that had been built so that everyone could see her. Wes glared at the whistle with hatred, the sound wasn't as bad as the one Brad was now the owner of. He had _tried_ to get the thing but Brad was cleverer at keeping it from him than Jerry was. Jerry… it was his idea to send him here and Wes still missed him so much. They talked over phone and e-mailed each other. Jerry was happy with his life so far but had told him he'd be happier to be at Dalton next year as well.

"Welcome everybody", Nina said happily. "To a new year of Asian Camp!" The kids cheered happily, Wes just clapped his hands along with the others.

"It's great to see so many familiar faces", Nina said. "And some new as well! I hope that all of you old-timers will have as fun as you always have and that you rookies will realize how much fun it is here! You are all going to get schedules for your days here and you will be having classes with kids your own age but other activities can be mixed. Your cabin supervisor will hand you your schedules tomorrow at breakfast. Boys are not to be in the girls' cabins after curfew and girls are not to be in the boys' cabins after curfew. Other than that you can come and go as you want. We have something here for everyone. So let's have a fun night with singing and playing games and roasting marshmallows! And welcome to Asian Camp!"

The kids cheered and Wes smiled a bit.

"Does anyone want to start us off with a song", Nina asked and held up a guitar. "We let anyone who wants perform for the rest and no one is going to be mean to you if something goes wrong."

No one moved and Wes sighed, he knew Nina would urge until someone caved in and rather than having to have some of the "popular" boys or girls do it he decided to do it himself. He stood up and Mike and Tina gaped at him.

"What are you doing", Mike hissed. "The populars will kill you!"

"I don't care", Wes whispered back.

"We got a volunteer", Nina said happily "And one of our rookies at that." Wes rolled his eyes but headed over to the stage and got up.

"My, my you don't waste time Wes", Nina said happily. "Let's give a big welcome to Wes Montgomery!"

The crowd applauded politely and Wes took the guitar offered to him. Otto had taught him how to play a few songs on guitar so Wes sighed and started playing.

**Da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da**

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**

**Trying hard to reach out**  
**But when I tried to speak out**  
**Felt like no one could hear me**  
**Wanted to belong here**  
**But something felt so wrong here**  
**So I prayed I could break away** – Wes felt how he was stared at and he could see the kids closest to him grin.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**  
**And I'll make a wish**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway**  
**Out of the darkness and into the sun**  
**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**  
**I'll take a risk**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway**

**Da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway  
**  
Some of the girls and boys started to sing along with him. (**Wes, **_all_)  
**  
**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
_**  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
_**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

Wes played the final chord and the audience cheered. Wes nodded at them before putting the guitar down and walking back to his place by Mike and Tina.

"You w-where so g-good", Tina said smiling.

"Thank you Tina", Wes said and smiled at her.

"B-but the p-popular kids w-won't like i-it."

"I couldn't care less", Wes said happily. "At my school no one really cares about popularity, everyone is equal."

"I wish our school could be like that", Mike said. "And this camp." A girl that was also a teenager and by the looks of it, popular took the stage next, glaring at Wes. When she sang Wes had to sit on his hands to keep from putting his fingers in his ears. Zack and Theo didn't have that kind of problem, they covered their ears anyway. Wes could feel Andy glare at them so he turned his head and glared back at him. Andy looked away first.

* * *

After a few more performances Nina asked the kids if anyone wanted to play football or soccer. Mike looked eager and pulled on Wes' arm.

"Come on", he said. "Let's play football!"

"Thanks but I've never really liked football", Wes said and smiled at Mike's horrified look.

"What?!"

"I like soccer though…"

"Yay!" Zack and Theo cheered. "Play with us!"

"Of course Wes said with a small smile.

"C-can I p-play t-too", Tina asked.

"Sure the more the merrier."

"But… she's a girl", Theo pointed out.

"So what", Wes asked him. "You're smaller than she is and you can play."

Theo and Zack looked deep in thought.

"Okay!" they said and the group left, Mike followed too. He also wanted to play. They met a few other kids that wanted to play. Those boys were from the same cabin but since Wes' cabin was missing two boys they agreed that the other team had to have one boy on the sidelines and Tina replaces one of the boys in Wes' cabin. The game was fun, none of them were a start player but none of them were bad either. They were just playing for fun. Wes was the oldest kid there so he acted as referee also. It turned out he could be trusted as such when he gave Mike a warning and judged really fair. He was taking after Jerry in that case.

* * *

After the game they spent the evening by the fire with all other kids. They talked, played games, roasted marshmallows and just had fun. When the youngest kids got tired they got helped to their cabins by their friends or by councilors. Wes knew that Zack was asleep when the kid was leaning heavily on him. He chuckled and looked to his right and saw that Mike and Tina were tired too.

"Come on", he said and nudged Mike. "Let's get Tina and ourselves to bed."

Mike nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Tina. She took it and they walked her to her cabin, she was resting her head on Mike's shoulder all the way. They told her good night before she shut her cabin door and then walked towards their own. Wes was giving Zack a piggyback ride all the way while steering Mike gently by the arm. Wes was tired too he realized when they got to their cabin. After they got Zack into bed Wes and Mike said goodnight and then both went to their own beds… falling asleep just as their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

Wes first lesson turned out to be a course in martial arts and he had to smirk. The poor teacher didn't know who he had in his midst. Wes had been the best at his old school and was up against bigger and older boys at Dalton all the time. He could beat a few of them too. In his group was kids between 13 and 14, all in all there were about 15 kids in the group.

"I'm Bobby", the kid next to him whispered. "You're one of the rookies right?"

"Yeah", Wes said. "My name's Wes."

"Welcome to Asian Camp."

"Thanks."

They grinned at each other and then listened to their teacher telling them about various martial arts techniques. When he said he needed a volunteer to show a move at Wes volunteered and everyone stared at him. Everyone knew this teacher was crazy and could hurt students at time. Wes just smiled and stood in front of the man. They bowed at each other and the coach came at him. Wes performed a kick that knocked the man off of his feet. The man sat up and grinned.

"Wow!" he said. "Do that again!"

Wes and the man had a small sparring match going on and the other kids cheered for Wes. Wes was aware of some kids peeking in through the windows or the door, he saw Andy there and saw one thing on his face… and that was jealousy.

* * *

Later that day, during lunch Wes sat with the kids in his class and they talked happily about their day so far. Then everything quitted down when a group of kids entered. They were between 15 and 16 years old.

"Those are the oldest kids here", Bobby whispered. "Which means they are the elite here… they are the cool kids."

"I don't see anything cool with being 15 or 16", Wes said calmly and ate his lunch.

"They sing the best and play the sports best", a girl said. "The girls are the prettiest here and the boys the strongest and cutest."

"No", Wes said. "I don't think so."

"Be careful dude", a boy said. "Or they'll make you their number one target after the Stutter."

"If you are talking about my friend Tina I suggest you stop calling her that", Wes said and pointed at him with his chopsticks. The boy held his hands up.

"Why", a girl asked. "She's just scared right?"

"No", Wes said. "That's not why she stutters. If you had any brains at all you'd know it's something you can't control."

"Yeah", another girl said. "Scientists doesn't even know why some people stutter! They don't stutter when they sing though… I wonder why…"

"I don't know", Wes said. "But stop teasing her."

"Okay, okay", the boy that had called Tina the Stutter said and continued to eat. Wes felt something hit his head and turned around. He saw Mike grin at him from the table behind him. Wes knew Mike had heard everything. Wes winked at him and then continued to eat. This would be fun he figured.

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**

**Guest (chapter 14) - Happy you like the story... and that I wasn't the only one that cried ;) And of course I couldn't just end it there. There is MUCH more to go.**

**Paula - Ojsan blev ditt hjärta lidande? ;) Ursäkta för det :)**

**Lissi47 - I am happy you love the story :D Yeah about Blaine... thing is when i wrote Big Brother Wes I didn't know he was a sophomore :S so in this universe Blaine is a junior (as is Tina). I'll see where I end, I was planning to end it when Wes meets David but now people want it to go on a bit logner... so we'll see ;) Sorry for the long update wait.**

**Mollie - You'll have to wait and see ;) And I made Wes your favorite character? Wow I'm amazed ;)**


	16. Wes, Mike & Tina

Part 16

A few days went by and Wes enjoyed his days. He had fun with the kids in his classes but he had the most fun with Mike and Tina. The trio would go out canoeing, hiking together, camp in the forest or just hang out. Wes had started to suspect something though. At times Tina didn't stutter and at times she did. He didn't know why and felt that it would be mean asking her about it, it wasn't his thing to know.

He and Mike had also turned into her protectors. Older kids liked to make fun of her for her stutter and so did younger kids but one glare from Mike and Wes would send them running… that and the promise of Mike letting Wes and his martial arts loose on them.

Wes had hit a grow spurt too during the summer and was now around 150 centimeters. He was happy because he didn't feel like a midget anymore. Most of the guys were taller than him here too but it didn't feel as bad as being around the Warblers. But he was at the camp known as the little terror because his death glares could make anyone run away from him in fright. Right now the trio was sitting by the lake, drying off in the sun.

"I like it here", Tina said. "It's so fun."

"I agree", Wes said. "It makes you forget all your troubles." He lied back on the small pier.

"Hey Wes what were your parents like", Mike asked and looked at the other boy. It had been told the second day that Wes was an orphan when the 13-14 year olds had a writing class where they were to write about what their parents where doing. Wes had told the councilor he couldn't write what they were doing because they were dead. Nina had smiled at him when she heard what had happened, she was happy he played his part. Wes felt bad about lying to Mike and Tina.

"Can you guys keep a secret", he asked and they nodded. "My parents aren't really dead… but my dad is very rich so I have to play the part of an orphan to keep me safe."

"R-really", Tina asked and stared at him.

"Yeah… although it wouldn't make any difference because dad doesn't really care about me that much."

"That's horrible", Mike said. "What about your mom?"

"I don't know who she is."

"So she might be out there somewhere", Tina asked.

"Yeah… but if she wanted to meet me she should've tried many years ago… right?"

Mike nodded and Tina looked sad, near crying.

"Don't cry Tee", Mike told her and took her hand.

"Yeah", Wes said and sat up, he gave her a hug. "It's okay."

"I-Ow!" a ball had hit her in the face and then another came flying at them. Mike caught it and Wes caught another one. They heard laughter and looked up and saw the oldest kids laugh at them.

"Oh look the little baby is crying!" one of the boys taunted. Tina was crying and holding her nose that was bleeding. Wes growled and stalked up to the older kids.

"What the hell is your problem", he yelled at them. "Do you seriously _want_ me to kick your asses?!"

"Ha as if", one of the boys said. "What can you do pipsqueak?"

"Oh you didn't just go there", Wes said and buried his foot in the sand.

"I think I did shrimp."

Wes smiled and kicked upwards, the sand flew into the boy's face and he started to scream in pain from the sand getting in his eyes.

"Oh look the little baby is crying", Wes mimicked and turned around and walked towards Mike and Tina. He heard an angry shout behind him and spun around and dodged. He felt an arm move above him, he stood up, grabbed it and pulled the boy that had tried to hit him over his head and slammed him into the sand.

"Buzz off", Wes spat and turned around again. One of the boys stalked towards him. "Attack me from behind and the whole world will know you're a coward!" The boy froze at Wes' words. Wes ignored him, walked up to Tina, took her hand and together with Mike walked her to the infirmary.

* * *

When they were done in there they got to tell Nina about what happened and she promised to talk to the boys that had been mean, but she also scolded Wes for stooping to their level. Wes only nodded and the trio left. They were right now sitting on Wes' bed talking and having fun.

"H-hey Wes", Tina said and took a picture from Wes' nightstand. It was one of him and Jerry. "I-is this your b-brother?"

"One could say that", Wes said and smiled.

"Wait", Mike said and took the picture. "Dude that's Jerry Jonston!"

"What", Tina asked and looked again. "Oh my God you're right!"

"What", Wes asked confused.

"You know Jerry Jonston?!" Mike gaped at Wes.

"Yeah", Wes said feeling a bit awkward with the way they were staring at him. "He was at my school and practically acted like my older brother… so?"

"So?!" Mike asked and grinned. "Jerry is the _king_ of this camp! Everyone loves him… well everyone that's met him. He's been here since he was about 5 or something! When he became a councilor and cabin leader everyone wanted him! He is the coolest guy ever!"

"Who is", Johnny asked coming inside with a few of his friends.

"Jerry J-Jonston", Tina said.

"Yeah that guy rules!" Johnny said. "I'm kinda sad he isn't here this year."

"Same here", Mike said and then turned to Wes. "Why isn't he here?"

"He started courses early at Harvard and he's gonna be there a semester before it's off to Beijing", Wes explained and the boys that had just entered stared at him.

"How do you know that", Johnny asked and Mike handed him the picture of Wes and Jerry. "No way! You're Jerry's brother?!"

"Not by blood but he took care of me at school", Wes said and smiled. "He kinda made himself my brother."

"You look a-alike", Tina said.

"Yeah everyone at school says that. They used to call me Mini-Jerry or Jerry Junior."

They all crowded around him and wanted to know everything about his 'relationship' with Jerry and Wes told them that Jerry was like his big brother. He told them Jerry watched out for him at school, helped him with homework, protected him, made him laugh and that they wrote each other frequently.

"That's so cool I'm jealous", Johnny said. "Just wait until Andy hears this… or Ryan!"

"Why", Wes asked confused.

"You kidding", one boy said. "Ryan admires Jerry and Andy keeps telling everyone how he and Jerry are close like brothers."

"Yeah right", Tina snorted and the boys laughed. That's when Wes' phone rang.

"Speaking of the devil", he said and answered. "Hi Jerry!"

"Hi kid, how's Asian Camp?"

"Oh it's awesome Jerry", Wes said grinning, he noticed all the other kids look at him eagerly. "Um I'll put you on speaker Jerry."

"Why", Jerry asked.

"Because there are some kids that wanna say hi to you."

Jerry laughed and Wes put on the speaker.

"Say hi to Jerry guys", he said happily.

"Hi", the kids chorused and Jerry laughed.

"Hey guys", he said. "So who am I talking to?"

"Mike."

"T-Tina."

"Johnny."

"Luke."

"Pan."

"Yao."

"Ling."

"Oliver."

"I think I remember you all", Jerry said. "So are you guys having fun?"

"Yes", all kids said.

"Good, now I want to talk to my little brother in private okay?"

"Bye Jerry", the kids chorused and Wes turned off the speaker and walked outside to talk to him. They talked for nearly half an hour and they talked about anything and everything. Wes told Jerry that he was amazed that Jerry was such a hero at Asian Camp and Jerry told him he had no idea about that. He knew the kids liked him but not that he was like a god to them. They talked about how other kids treated Wes and Wes told Jerry about the orphan thing. Jerry snorted and told him that Nina was a kind woman but here ideas were a bit… radical.

* * *

They were having a gathering at the fire by the lake that evening and the councilors were telling ghost stories… that weren't really that scary. Mike, Tina and Wes were entertaining the kids around them with singing and dancing. Mike had taken it upon himself to teach Wes and Tina some moves and the kids laughed watching the two newbies stumble. Wes only grinned at it and Tina smiled slightly. When Wes was about to make a little spin he collided with someone behind him.

"Oh sorry", he said. "Oh… Andy."

"Hi dude", Andy said grinning. "Looking good."

"Um… thanks?"

"So how have your first days been?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know how they've been", Wes spat and glared at the boy. "You and your friends have been torturing me, Tina and Mike!"

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure you didn't."

"Look, I guess we just wanted to have some fun but did it the wrong way."

"You _don't_ say", Wes said and rolled his eyes before turning to Mike. "How did you do that swing step again?"

"Like t-this", Tina said and took Mike's hands and they made a little dance. The younger children cheered and Wes grinned and turned to a little girl.

"Do you wanna dance with me", he asked and she giggled and blushed. She was only 6 years old or something but she took Wes' hand. Wes danced with her for a bit.

"Hey", he then said and looked at the small children. "Who wants to play a bit of tag with me, Mike and Tina?"

"Me, me, me!" the kids started to cheer.

"Tag you're it!" Tina said and poked Wes on the arm before running off. The kids between ages 6-8 squealed and ran in every direction, Wes took off after them. Nina and Lisa were watching them and Lisa leaned close to Nina and whispered:

"Looks like we have a new Jerry Jonston here."

"True", Nina said and smiled. "And that is very good. Yes very good indeed."

Some of the older kids soon joined into the game and they rearranged it a little, instead of one kid being it four were. The air was full of laughter from children and Nina saw more smiles that evening than they had during the last few days. The only kids that didn't smile were the oldest ones and some of the councilors. Some of the councilors had joined into the game also after a bit, but not all of them. Nina smiled and snuck up on Wes.

"Tag", she said. "You're it." Then she ran and Wes grinned and called out:

"Nina's in too and I'm also it!"

* * *

The next morning Wes woke up by Mike shaking him.

"What is it", Wes muttered tiredly.

"Dude someone stole your picture", Mike said.

"What?!" Wes turned to his nightstand and saw that the picture of him and Jerry was missing. He growled and threw his legs over the edge and got up. He hurriedly changed into his camp outfit and then stormed out, Mike hot on his heel. Mike had no idea where they were going but Wes knew who most likely had taken that picture. Mike realized they were heading for the cafeteria.

"S-stop it!" they heard an angry voice stutter from inside. "It's not f-funny!"

Mike and Wes hurried inside and saw Tina being surrounded by some of the oldest kids. They were throwing something between them, it was a black book.

"Aw what's the matter stutter", Andy asked when he got to book. "You're afraid it will b-break?"

"I think she's s-scared we'll r-read f-from it", another boy teased.

"S-stop it", Tina said and Wes and Mike saw that her ears were tearful.

"Dear d-diary", Andy read aloud. "Wow how sucky are you when you even stutter when you write? 'Dear diary things are f-fun at camp a-and Mike and I have made a n-new friend. He is a-awesome and funny. If I ever h-had a b-brother I'd wish it be h-him'."

"Oh come on", a girl cheered. "Find some secret stuff!"

"I have an idea let's read it at the campfire next time!" a boy cheered.

"Hey I have another idea", Wes called and the older kids turned around and saw him and Mike. "How about you give her back her diary and I won't hit you so hard your balls fall off."

"Oooooh", the kids said and Mike stared at his friend in admiration… and shock.

"What did you say you little punk", the boy said and stalked over, still holding Tina's diary. "Huh? What did you say to me?"

"Oh so you are deaf too", Wes asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you were just stupid. But I can say it again. How about you give her back her diary and I won't hit you so hard your balls fall off." The older boy glared at him and Wes glared back.

"Fine", the guy said smirking and held the diary up. "Here!" He threw it out of the window and the diary landed in the full water barrel outside. The older kids all laughed and Tina ran out crying, Mike followed. Wes watched them go and then turned the smirking kid in front of him.

"You really shouldn't have done that", he said.

"Oh and why not", the kid asked. "I did what you said, I gave it back to her."

"You did", Wes said. "So I won't hit you."

"Uh… good?"

Wes smirked and then the entire room gasped, while the kid screamed in pain and doubled over. Wes had brought his foot up and kicked the guy in the groin. Wes fixed his hoodie before walking up to Andy and snatching his picture back from the boy's hands.

"Thief", Wes spat and walked out, while the older kid was still squirming on the ground. He found Mike and Tina under a big tree. Tina was hugging her wet and ruined diary while she cried and Mike was hugging her. Wes sat down on Tina's other side and hugged her too. Tina started to sing softly:

**Why won't they leave us alone  
When will our story be known  
Let's share this Earth with all God's creatures  
Why won't the leave us alone**

**Why don't they leave us in peace  
When will this agony cease  
Let's share this Earth with all God's creatures  
Why won't they leave us in peace**

**Does anyone remember how it used to be  
When once upon a time we lived in harmony  
Does anybody listen or does anybody care  
The world belong to all of us to share  
To share**

**Why won't they leave us alone  
When will our story be known  
Let's share this Earth with all God's creatures  
Why won't the leave us alone**

**Oh why, oh why, why do they make us cry  
Why won't they leave us alone**

"Because they are stupid", Mike said and hugged Tina close. "Ignore them Tina."

"E-easy for you t-to say", she sobbed. "They didn't r-ruin your stuff."

"Yet."

"Hey come on now", Wes said and smiled at them. "Don't let those jerks get you down Tee, you are better than them anyway. Let's find a hair dryer and dry the pages."

"You t-think that will w-work", Tina asked him.

"I don't know. Let's try it?"

* * *

While Mike was in the bathroom Wes turned to Tina who was trying to dry her diary again. Wes bit his lip.

"Tina", he asked.

"Yeah", she asked and looked at him.

"Not to sound mean but… do you stutter for real?"

"W-what?"

"Sometimes when Mike and I talk to you there is no stutter for several minutes and then the next minute you stutter all the time… and you stutter when you write too…"

She looked at him and sighed, she sat down on her bed beside him and leaned her  
head on his shoulder.

"Please don't hate me", she said.

"So it is fake?" he said and put his arm around her.

"Yeah… I'm really shy and I don't like to have aural presentations because of it so I fake a stutter so that I don't have too… sorry."

"It's okay. I know how it is to be scared."

"You do?"

"Uh huh", Wes said. "Everyone at my school is bigger than me… much bigger than me and at my first day I was tini-tiny. I've never been more scared in all my life… except from when surrounded by the giants."

"Giants", Mike asked coming into the cabin. "What giants?"

Wes laughed and told Mike and Tina about the Connors family. He told them how he knew this big guy and that everyone in his family, save the mom, was big and how Wes felt like he was surrounded by big happy giants. The younger kids laughed and they sat there together, talking and joking until it was time for night snacks, it was dark outside by then. They went to the cafeteria together but… everyone stay clear of them, even the little kids which they all thought was odd. Ryan walked up to them after a bit.

"Mike, Wes", he said. "Is it true that you two attacked one of the older boys?"

"No", Mike said.

"Yes", Wes said. "But only after he threw Tina's diary out through a window so it landed up in a water barrel and got destroyed. I kicked him between the legs because he made my friend cry."

"Wes there-"

"I blame it on hormones, they give me mood swings", Wes said and took a sip from his glass of milk, smiling at Ryan. "Jerry keeps telling me it will pass soon."

"Jerry", Ryan asked, nearly stuttering.

"Yeah", Mike said happily and loud enough for everyone else to hear. "As in Jerry Jonston. Wes and him are great friends!"

"He said he was proud of me for standing up for Tina", Wes explained and got his photo out of the pocket. He'd taken it out of the frame and always carried it with him to keep him safe. He handed it to Ryan. "But he also pointed out that I should've gone around it in a different way."

Ryan looked at the picture and his eyes widened a bit, it was Jerry Josnton on that picture. His _idol_. He turned the picture over and saw a small message signed by Jerry and Ryan had seen Jerry's signature a few times. This was real.

"Oh", Ryan said. "Um I see…" He handed the picture back to Wes.

"Yeah", Wes said smiling. "It was Jerry's idea to send me here. He said I would enjoy it here and that all kids were cool. I can agree with the first part. But surely not the last one. I mean, it doesn't pass one day without someone being mean to my girl Tina here, Mike or me."

"Now wait a minute", one of the older boys objected. "That's not true!"

"Look me in the eyes and say that again", Wes said but the boy looked away. "I'm sorry if Leroy got badly hurt but I had a mood swing caused by him making my girl here upset."

"It's okay", Leroy grumbled. "I was mean so…"

"Jerry will be so happy hearing we made up", Wes said grinning and Tina and Mike snorted into their drinks. Wes kicked them gently underneath the table. "Can we continue with our ghost stories now Randy?"

"Uh… yeah sure…" Randy said and turned around, deciding that this kid was crazy and he walked out muttering: "I'm saving up for college, I'm saving up for college."

"Ghost stories", Johnny asked from a nearby table.

"Yeah I have this great one that a friend of mine told me", Wes said and then turned to Mike and Tina. "Long ago in this small castle near a church and with a huge farm nearby there lived a duchess you could say. She was really mean and had been married two times. But she was so mean that both her husbands had died early, leaving her all alone in that castle." Tina and Mike watched him eagerly and Wes noticed other kids moving in closer.

"Now", Wes went on. "One Christmas Eve she told her servant girl to wake her early so she could get in time to the mass on Christmas Morning. The servant girl promised to do so and the woman went to bed. When she woke up, on her own accord. She saw that there was lights lit in the church and cursed her maid for forgetting to wake her up. So she quickly got dressed and hurried to the church, thinking it was mass going on. When she got there she opened the door, hurried inside and turned around. But what she saw was not a normal mass."

"What was it", a tiny girl asked with big eyes.

"In the church benches sat skeletons", Wes said and some gasped. "Ghouls, ghosts and other terrible monsters and two of them… were her dead husbands."

"Oh no", an older girl said and covered her mouth.

"They both attacked her", Wes said. "They wanted to punish her for making them die with her wickedness. One attacked her with a sable but missed. But he managed to hit her shawl, making a big rip in it. The other one threw a big rock at her, but missed. In terror the duchess fainted and when the priest came next morning he found a big rock outside the door and just beyond the threshold a sable…"

"And the duchess", Johnny asked.

"She was lying on the floor dead", Wes said smirking. "The sable can still be seen in the church and the stone is now part of the graveyard wall. And some say she can still be seen walking from the 'King's-room' into the big ballroom every night at 8. Regretting her evil crimes and searching for her two husbands to ask for forgiveness."

The kids were staring at him in terror and Wes smirked evilly before turning to Mike and Tina.

"I feel like go out and stargaze", he said. "Do you want to come with me… or wait for ghosts to show up?"

"Let's go", Mike said and grabbed Wes and Tina by the hands and pulled them out in the dark, leaving scared kids behind.

* * *

**TBC If anyone of you can place the song I will dedicate next chapter to you. And no cheating! Oh and the ghost story is not made up by me. It comes from a Swedish castle and the stone and sable exist in the church close to the castle ;) The woman wasn't a duchess... I don't think. She lived there though :P**

**Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:**


	17. Start of the second year

Part 17

The rest of the summer went by in a flash. Mike, Wes and Tina had the most fun they'd ever had and true like all kids they argued at times but they always made up. They played games with the other kids, they did activities with the counselors and went to their classes but most of the time they just hung out and had fun.

A few days before it was about to leave Wes discovered something… the electricity in the camp had a timer and every night ten minutes to midnight it closed down everything and restarted again after ten minutes. He asked Nina about it and she said it was new for the year so no one knew about it. Wes smirked evilly when he heard that and asked her for permission to play a joke on the older kids. She agreed and smiled, she hadn't missed the older kids giving Wes and his friends some grief during camp. So a little payback she would be okay with. So during the last assembly at the fire, when all kids below the age of 13 had been ushered off to bed Wes decided to strike.

"Anyone wanna hear a ghost story", he asked and some kids turned to him.

"Is it like the one about that castle-lady", a kid asked. "Because that wasn't so scarry."

"Nope… this is about something more close to home."

"How", Andy asked.

"Because it has to do with this camp", Wes said and smirked, praying that his voice wouldn't go all squeaky again. "I did some digging before coming here and it turned out that many years ago a girl died at this camp."

"Really", a girl asked and looked interested.

"Yeah she drowned in the lake and some say it was murder, some say it was just a freaky accident but the point is… that she is still here."

A girl squeaked and grabbed hold of one of the boys, Wes smirked, she was one of the girls bothering Tina... who along with Mike would be able to watch the recording of this thing tomorrow. Nina had told him she'd tape everything and show it at the end ceremony, she liked poking some fun with her kids now and then.

"You see", Wes said. "She was a counselor and took care of all kids even though she didn't have to. She loved this place more than anything else and stayed longer than anyone else each year. Her parents it's said were drunks, or hoboes I don't know, the stories are never the same depending on who you ask. All I know is that she didn't want to stay with her parents so she stayed here and looked after the place… and that's what she still does. Maybe some of you have felt that someone's been watching you at night or when you've been out alone."

Some of the kids nodded, looking terrified.

"That's her and her name is Elisa", Wes went on. "Now here's the thing. She loves this place so much and when someone does something bad to another kid she gets angry and she shows that."

"How", Andy asked.

"If she is angry she will at ten minutes to midnight turn off all the lights in this place and it will not work trying to light any lamps."

"You're bluffing", a fifteen-year old girl said. "That ain't true!" The grownups didn't say anything, they knew what Wes was doing and they liked the idea. Wes shrugged.

"Believe what you want", he said. "But she gets mad when someone is mean to other kids and I saw some real mean stuff today." He glared at Andy who'd pushed Mike into the lake today, fully dressed.

"Oh so the lights are gonna go out in five minutes then", he asked Wes.

"Yes if she's angry."

"Get outta here", Andy said.

"Fine if you don't believe me you don't have too… But I'm gonna wait until ten minutes to midnight… maybe I'll get a chance to see her."

"Nothing's gonna happen", Ryan said smiling. "There are no such things as ghosts."

"Suit yourself", Wes said and shrugged and leaned back on the tree he was leaning on. No one moved because everyone wanted to proof him wrong. They were all talking and having fun but then… the lights all went out. The kids screamed in terror, except Wes, and ran in every possible direction. Wes only looked smug before getting up, whistling and walking off to his cabin.

"Now that kid is _evil_", Lisa told the other grownups and they all nodded. Nina only looked smug.

* * *

The auditorium at camp wasn't the biggest in the world but all kids fit in and their parents too. Everyone was laughing at the video Nina had just showed them, from last night. Mike, Wes and Tina fistbumped and then sat down waiting for Nina to finish her speech about the summer. The three had exchanged e-mails and promised to mail each other whenever they could… and maybe they'd get together during the school year. But if not… well they'd meet up at camp again. There was some singing and other performances. Nina handed out awards to the students that had excelled best in the classes. Tina got for singing, Mike dancing and Wes got first prize in martial arts.

"Now we only have one prize left", Nina said happily. "And that's the prize for camper of the year. 'Sadly last year's winner, Jenna Rowland wasn't here this year. So let's see… um Lisa."

"Yes?" Lisa asked confused.

"What was the motivation again?"

"Nina seriously", Lisa said walking onto the stage while the kids laughed. "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders… she turned to the kids and their parents. "The camper of the year is a person that always puts his friends' best in first, who can play with everyone, that the kids all have fun with and isn't afraid of telling someone off when they are being less than friendly. And of course… have the best ghost stories. Wes Montgomery." The kids up to age 12 cheered loudly and Wes got up and took the offered prize and shook hands with Nina and Lisa.

"Now that closes up Asian Camp", Nina called. "I hope to see you next summer!"

* * *

"Wes this is my mom and dad", Mike said and pulled Wes over to an Asian couple. Tina was standing with them, her parents had gotten food poisoning so they couldn't come and get her, the Changs offered to give her a ride.

"Mom, dad this is Wes", Mike said and Wes shook hands with the Changs.

"Mike's told us a lot about you", Mr. Chang said and smiled. "Except for how short you are."

"Dad!" Mike objected and Wes smiled.

"Yeah I'm a bit on the short side", he side and then looked at Mike. "Well I gotta go now or I'll miss the buss back to Westerville."

"Wait Westerville", Mrs. Chang asked. "Honey we can give you a ride if you want."

"Really?" Wes asked.

"Yeah we have to go through Westerville anyway", Mr. Chang said. "Where can we drop you off?"

"Outside of Dalton Academy… my folks will pick me up there after work", Wes said and looked at Mike who grinned. Mike took his bag and ran to the car, Wes followed after thanking the Changs again.

* * *

"Aw shit", Wes mumbled as he stood outside of Dalton… which were full of boys arriving. School didn't start until Monday so he'd thought he might have the whole weekend alone… hoping his voice would actually stop squeaking before he met all of his friends again. The Changs, Mike and Tina had all said goodbye and he'd hugged his friends.

At the camp he'd felt like a normal kid and no one had stared at him, except from when he got even with the kids being nasty to him and Tike, he'd felt like one of the kids… but now back at Dalton… he sighed because he was going to be the funny thing again. The new freshmen would stare at him and probably make fun of him. But Carmichael had gotten everyone to promise to not tell the freshmen why he was there, to make the risk smaller for Wes being bullied. As he walked towards the doors, carrying his things he could feel grownups and students stare at him. The students that stared weren't in uniform.

"Freshmen", Wes muttered as he walked inside and headed for the office to tell Carmichael he was there. It was hard getting through the crowd of boys. Some of them wore the black uniform of the seniors, but mostly it was navy blue that surrounded him or boys dressed in sweatpants or jeans. He grinned at some of the boy that he knew from the year before and they grinned back.

"You still here", one guy teased and ruffled Wes' hair before hurrying along with his parents. Wes only shook his head and got to the office. Carmichael's secretary smiled brightly at him and nodded at the door, telling him could go in. He left his bags by the door and stepped inside.

"Wesley!" Carmichael said happily and walked over and gave him a quick hug. "Look at you! You've grown!"

"I know", Wes said with a smile. "Now I don't feel like such a pygmy sir… but hopefully I'll grow some more, 152 cm isn't really tall."

"Well with some fresh air, good food and just good social environment I think you will grow just fine. Your life hasn't been easy so it will affect your growing Wes."

"I know sir, you told me before the summer. Where can I get my uniforms?"

"Well we had some ordered just for you… they might be a bit big still but we want you to grown into them. So was camp nice?"

"Yes sir it was a lot of fun and I met new friends and frenemies."

Carmichael laughed.

"That's good, your room is still the same in the Dragon and you might get a roomy this year Wes." His desk phone rang. "Oh shoot, sorry Wes we will have to talk later okay?"

"Yes sir", Wes said happily and left. He took his bags and were about to walk out the door when he collided with an older boy with brown wavy hair.

"Watch it", the guy said.

"Sorry", Wes said. "I didn't see you."

"Whatever kid", the guy grumbled and Wes walked out the door. "Hey wait!" Wes turned around.

"Yeah", he asked.

"What are you supposed to be", the guy asked.

"A Dalton Academy student", Wes said and walked off. While he walked he whistled happily and those who saw him kept staring at him, new students of course.

* * *

Wes was unpacking his stuff singing happily to the record he had on. The room was a bit dusty so he had grabbed the vacuum cleaner from the shared cleaning cabinet and vacuumed. The boys that had dumped their stuff in his room had already been there to get it, Wes had told them where he would hide the key so that they could do it.

When he was in his room he never locked the door because it scared him to know he couldn't just open the door and step out. It was because of bad childhood memories. Sometimes his grandparents would lock him up to keep the he's-just-a-cousin-lie alive. They would lock him into a tiny room where no one would look and no matter how much he screamed or hit on the door he'd be heard.

His worst memory was from a stormy night where he was locked into a closet, his dad, stepmom and siblings had arrived unexpectedly so his grandfather just grabbed him by the arm and locked him into the best place he found… a closet on the top floor. There was a window so Wes could see the lightning and hear the rain… he felt too close to it and was horrified. He still hated small, closed spaces and knew he'd probably freak out if he got locked up somewhere at the school. He was awoken from his thoughts by a shrill sound echoing through his room.

"AAAAH!" he screamed in terror and covered his ears. "Brad!" He twirled around and saw the short older boy stand in the door. Brad was brown-haired, with blue eyes and ivory skin which looked even whiter when he was dressed in the black Dalton senior uniform. He was wearing the trench coat because of the chilly wind that had picked up outside.

"Hey kid what's up", he asked grinning… and pocketing the cursed silver whistle.

"Not much… unpacking my stuff", Wes said with a shrug. "What are you doing in the Dragon? I thought you lived in the birdhouse."

"Stop calling it birdhouse", Brad said with a small smile. "You know as well as me that it's called Vermilion Bird... Vermilion or the Bird for short."

"Yeah but I don't want to go around calling your dorm for a color", Wes teased and Brad smiled and walked over to him. Giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again kid", he said as Wes hugged him back. "You've grown!"

"Soon I'm as tall as you", Wes teased.

"Hey I may just be 165 cm but you won't reach that height… ever!"

"I grew about 2.5 decimeters this summer… don't you think I can outgrow you?"

"Never", Brad said and hugged him again. "I gotta get back to the Bird. Carmichael made me dorm prefect! I must make sure all the kids get settled in alright! See ya at Warbler rehearsals later today!"

"Is anyone even here?" Wes called after him.

"A few", Brad called back and was soon gone. Wes shrugged and returned to unpacking his stuff, turning his radio on listening to what was playing. He sang along and danced a bit as he unpacked. As he spun around his eyes landed on his sketchpad and the pencils he'd gotten from Mark. He froze and walked over and opened it up. He hadn't touched it all summer. He looked at all the drawings, the last was a sketch of a dragon and on the page beside it… Wes saw that someone had written there. He sat down and looked at the text.

**Wes when you read this we're all on our way or already gone from Dalton. We just wanted to wish you good luck, keep an eye on those goofs for us and keeps us posted, just because we're not active Warblers anymore doesn't mean we don't want to know what you guys come up with. Take care and we'll see you again someday.**

The message was signed by all the seniors leaving last year and Wes smiled fondly, wondering how they got hold of his sketchpad. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who", a voice whispered in his ear.

"Lucas!" Wes shouted happily and spun around hugging the older boy.

"Got it in one Shorty", Lucas said happily and hugged him back. "Gods I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. Did you get my postcard from camp?"

"Sure did, it looked as if you had fun… on Jerry's reputation?"

"It was his idea to send me there… besides all grownups loved me… and the little kids."

They talked for almost an hour about their summers. Lucas had spent most of it with his siblings just having fun and relaxing. He had worked some too but for the most part he just relaxed. He'd met Mark as the older boy was passing by to get to school. He looked even bigger than normal, more muscles and was pumped to get to school and start working to fulfill his dream. After a bit Lucas' phone rang and it was Brad, telling him to get his sorry ass to Warbler practice. Wes and Lucas went together.

* * *

"MY BABY!" Nathan screamed and threw his arms around Wes hugging him tight, lifting him off the air and spinning him around and around in a wide circle. The room filled with laughter.

"Hey I thought I was your baby", Mitch teased.

"No you're my _baby_", Nathan said winking at him and Mitch blushed. Otto nudged him lightly. All of the boys from last year were there except for a few, Justine was one of the missing ones.

"Nate I can't breathe!" Wes said after a bit and Nathan let go of him, for a few seconds. He sat down on the couch and when Wes walked past him to say hello to a few of the other boys Nathan reached out and grabbed him around the middle and pulled him onto his lap.

"Mine!" he said and everyone laughed again.

"Hey don't you hog all of our baby", Otto told him and smacked him up the head.

"Ow!"

They all jumped when a shrill sound was heard and they covered their ears. Wes then sent a death glare at the council table where Brad and Austin were seated. Brad was now in the middle seat… having Jerry's whistle in his mouth still.

"Yo dude do you even know where that thing's been", Matt shouted at him.

"In Jerry's mouth", Otto asked.

"In a cake, in a drawer, in a box, in a potted plant, in a toothbrush stand", Wes started counting on his fingers.

"Don't worry", Brad said smirking. "I put it in the dishwasher." Everyone laughed. "And I rubbed that wound-cleaning-alcohol-thingie on it to get rid of the germs."

"Well Wes will soon get rid of it", Austin said. "Let me know when you do so I can start the party."

"Ha!" Brad said. "Never! Jerry might've let him get it but I _won't_."

"Ooooh sounds like a challenge", Wes said and grinned.

"Bring it on squirt."

"Consider it brought."

"I love it when they go all gangsta", Charles said and reached over and grabbed Wes' hand giving it a squeeze. The last weeks of last year Charles redeemed himself by saving Wes from some drunken kids from Westerville High. The Warblers had been at the Bean and were on their way home when those jerks started shouting stuff at them. Mark and Jerry had walked close to Wes of course but at one point Wes stumbled and they didn't notice so he and Charles were a bit behind the others. That's what those drunks needed. One of them ran at Wes, pushed him and then went for a hit… but Charles acted fast and punched the guy before he could, Jerry flew around and stopped the other guy and then Mark just had to yell:

"HEY!" for the others to run. Wes forgave Charles for everything after that as did the other Warblers.

"So who's going to be the third councilman", William asked grinning.

Brad and Austin looked at each other, got up and then walked down to the boys standing closest to the door. They put their arms around one of them.

"Are you kidding me", Joseph Hughes asked in shock. "Me? Why the hell me?!"

"Because you're a leader type", Brad said. "Oh and the other seniors threatened to kill us."

Everyone laughed again and Joseph hugged his new council-colleagues. By this time Otto had managed to "snag" Wes from Nathan and was giving him a hug. That's when the doors slammed open and a girl with black hair, nice tan, black stilettos and a red tight dress walked in.

"Where are my boys", she said and walked over to the couch where Wes, Nathan, Otto and Mitch was sitting. She dropped onto Mitch's lap and kissed him on the lips and then hugged him. Nathan growled but then she turned so he saw her face, he grinned.

"Hi Justine", he said happily. She got up from Mitch's lap and kissed Nathan on the cheek, then did the same to Otto and then she saw Wes.

"Oh baby", she started with a big smile and pulled him up on his feet and her big smile disappeared. "What are you wearing?" her voice was dry and almost disgusted. Wes looked at his clothes, sweatpants, T-shirt, his hoodie from camp and trainers.

"What", he asked. "I've been wearing the same the whole summer."

She took a grip of the hoodie as if it was a dirty napkin or something.

"Ew common-cotton", she said.

"What did you suspect, silk?"

"That or satin", she said.

"Mitch get your girl-friend away from me!" Wes groaned. Mitch got up and Justine shrieked and Mitch looked at his clothes, he was dressed like Wes… most boys were.

"What", Mitch asked.

"Oh no, no, no", Justine said and grabbed his hand. "This will not do! We have a fashion catastrophe here!"

"Sweetie summer just ended and we've been travelling."

"So? I've been travelling too and still look amazing", she made a little twirl.

"That you do… love the black hair by the way."

"Now", Justine said and rolled up imaginary arms. "What can we do?"

"Run for it", Wes asked the boys.

"Run for it", they said and they all ran from the black-haired girl and everyone but Mitch made it out. He was standing too close to her. The craziness that was the Warblers had started again and that signaled the start for a new year at Dalton.

* * *

**TBC Well no one could guess the song so I guess I have to dedicate this chapter to you all ;)**

**Another ghost story based of places I've visited. When I had my confirmation (still don't know why because God and I are not friends) we went to a camp and the camp director told us that the electricity go out each night at midnight. Once he had a school class there and they were really getting on his nerves so he told the story, similiar to the one I told and spooked the crap out of those kids ;)**

**Oh and I found this video on youtube where Telly Leung (Wes) sings with Paolo Montalban and I just got the idea: "This is what it would look like if Wes and Jerry sang together when both were grown up!"**

**This video: Allegiance - Better Americans In A Greater America**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Paula - Jag är glad att du gillar det fortfarande ;)_


	18. Rob, Isaac, Everetts & Jesse

Part 18

Carmichael had every student gathered in the big auditorium. He was holding a welcoming speech to all of the students. He informed them of rules and after school activities. Wes listened interested from behind the curtain he'd come to Dalton a few weeks after everyone else last year so he didn't know there were _that_ many extra things you could do. The Warblers were all in uniform, Justin was out today so far and the new seniors were wearing black. It was strange to be there without the Warblers that graduated in the summer, Wes was waiting for them to walk in but knew they wouldn't.

"Okay lads", Brad said and everyone gathered round. "We want to have new boys audition for us so we have to show us from our best side."

"Which means first showing off our best singer", Nathan said and nudge Philip with his elbow.

"And then our smallest singer", Charles said and put his hands on Wes' shoulders.

"Oh no", Wes said looking up at him open mouthed. "No way. Do you really think anyone would want to join if they saw a little _kid_ being part of the group?"

"Don't tell me you are getting stage fright", Michael said and looked at the boy shocked. "Wait… this isn't because you're in the 'squeaking-period' is it?"

Wes blushed as some of the other Warblers, that hadn't witnessed his voice squeaking yet, looked at him in confusion. He muttered something no one could make out the meaning of.

"His what", Otto asked confused.

"I'm in the puberty", Wes said and crossed his arms, pouting. "What do you _think_ it means?" At this his voice squeaked again and the Warblers all started to grin or snigger.

"I hate you all", Wes grumbled but was pulled into a hug by Mitch.

"No you don't", the brown-haired boy said and chuckled. "But he's right I'm afraid." He looked up at his friends. "No one will want to join if they see a tiny kid."

"You are all wrong", Brad said sternly. "Everyone at this school above freshman year _loves_ Wes' singing and performances. Dalton is not like any other school and we all know it. The kids here don't think like other high school kids does. We're all kids here Wes, not just you."

"But-" Wes began but was cut off.

"Don't you worry, if anyone gives you grief we'll handle them. We promised. So guys, we'll do _Hooked On A Feeling_ and _ABC_, Philip and Wes will take the lead."

"But", Wes began to object.

"It will be just fine buddy", Otto assured him. "Everyone will love you."

* * *

Otto and Brad had been right… well everyone had loved the Warblers and Brad told all boys that wanted to audition to come to the Warbler hall a bit later that day. Wes could feel all eyes on him, well all freshmen eyes on him. He knew what they were all thinking, who was the runt? What was a kid doing here? Is he a freshman? Why did he sing with the Warblers? Was it some kind of joke? Was he some kind of mascot for the school? A child of some teacher? The principal's kid even? Carmichael wasn't Asian so that was only true if the kid was adopted.

One guy in particular seemed to look at Wes closely as they were all gathered in the Warbler Hall. The freshmen stood in front of the council, Brad, Joseph and Austin, waiting for the council to speak. The other Warblers were sitting around the room. Wes was sitting between Mitch and Justin, Justine was in the closet for the moment. He could feel all eyes on him, especially those of a brown and wavy haired boy that stood in the front cockily. Wes knew he'd seen him before and realized it was the boy he'd met outside of Carmichael's office the other day. Everyone was talking so Brad took the whistle and blew. Wes jumped slightly, as did most boys and a few of them glared at the council head.

"Okay boys", Brad said standing up. "For those who don't know me, my name is Brad Sullivan and I'm the head of the Warbler council this year."

"The what", the cocky boy that kept looking at Wes and at times Philip asked.

"The Warblers doesn't have a coach like all other schools", Joseph explained calmly. "Each year we select at council that lead us. You all got a say if you think something is unjust but it is the council that decides who's in and who's not, who'll get the solos and not."

"We also handle preparing each number, dancing, harmonies and everything", Austin finished. "It is to us you say you want to audition for a solo or not."

"Speaking of auditions", Brad said calmly. "We have quite a few who wants to audition so… all of you who wants to audition for a place in the Warblers, kindly wait outside and we'll call your name. We have mostly freshmen here today but some older kids as well."

All the boys that wanted to audition walked outside and Brad called up the first one, Nathan let the guy know he was wanted inside. The first ten boys or so really wasn't any good and two had too bad attitudes. But then there was a call for a boy named Robert Barton. He was a tall boy and Wes couldn't help but wonder if _everyone_ who went to Dalton was tall… or maybe he was just small. Robert also had brown hair and green blue eyes.

"Hi", he said grinning. "I'm Robert Barton but I go by Rob and nothing else and I'm a freshman."

"I see", Brad said. "And what are you going to sing for us today Mr. Barton?"

"I'm going to sing _She_ by Charles Aznavour."

"Okay… Go ahead."

Rob nodded and started to sing. He had a deep voice, clearly a bass and he was good, the best so far. Wes grinned and looked at Mitch who looked back, he was also smiling. When Rob was done all eyes turned to the council. They looked at each other.

"All those in favor for Rob joining us", Brad asked and both boys beside him raised their hands as did Brad himself. "Decided then. Rob Barton welcome to the Warblers."

The Warblers all cheered and Rob grinned and walked over to sit in a chair that was free.

* * *

A few more boys auditioned but none was as good as Rob. Then Brad called out for a Brett Everett and Nathan opened the door and told the boy. But Nathan's eyebrows climbed up and he moved aside as two identical looking boys entered. They were African-American with long black hair that they had in loose pony tails. The only difference between them was that one of them had a scar underneath his left eye. One of them was carrying a guitar and the other a pair of bongos.

"Okay", Brad said confused. "We asked for Brett Everett."

"That's me", one of the boys said. "But my brother Eric and I are a package deal and always audition together."

"Two for one if you like that better", Eric said smiling, he was the one with the scar.

"As you wish", Brad said and put his pen down. "Let's hear what you can do then."

The twins looked at each other and started playing and singing:

_Oh Cecilia, you're breaking my heart  
You're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh, Cecilia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home_

_Oh Cecilia, you're breaking my heart_  
_You're shaking my confidence daily_  
_Oh, Cecilia, I'm down on my knees_  
_I'm begging you please to come home_  
_Come on home_

_Making love in the afternoon with Cecilia_  
_Up in my bedroom (making love)_  
_I got up to wash my face_  
_When I come back to bed_  
_Someone's taken my place_

The boys were good and some of the Warblers started to snap their fingers or clap their hands in rhythm. Wes noticed Austin tap his feet in time to the music and how Joseph played on the things in front of him, using his pens as drumsticks.

_Oh Cecilia, you're breaking my heart_  
_You're shaking my confidence daily_  
_Oh, Cecilia, I'm down on my knees_  
_I'm begging you please to come home_  
_Come on home_

_Jubilation, she loves me again,_  
_I fall on the floor and I'm laughing,_  
_Jubilation, she loves me again,_  
_I fall on the floor and I'm laughing_

The Warblers all cheered and Brad just shook his head in amusement. The twins took that as the sign of acceptance and plopped down in seats that were made free for them. Eric happened to end up beside Wes. He grinned at the kid and ruffled his hair fondly, no one objected.

* * *

"Okay", Brad said a while later… after many failed auditions and some had been really, really, _really_ bad. "We've had a rough couple of hours so far…" Everyone glared at him, some in annoyance, some in anger and some just thinking: _really_?! Wes was one of the last ones.

"But I have high hopes for the next boy", Brad continued. "I heard him singing on my way here and I think he is lead singer material."

"Oh _finally_", Philip said in honesty. "I'm so tired of being the only one with 'lead singer abilities'."

"Don't forget Wes", Justin pointed out.

"Don't drag me into this", Wes said and crossed his arms. "I'm just glad to sing so shut it."

"Someone's getting cranky", Otto teased and dodged the three shoes aimed at him by Wes, Lucas and Mitch. "Hey!" Brad blew the whistle and got glared at but he just smiled.

"Nathan get us Jesse St. James please", he said.

"That name _has_ to be taken", Eric whispered to Wes and Wes sniggered. Eric kept giving small funny comments and quite a few times it had gotten the two of them glared at by Brad, Austin or Joseph.

The boy with brown and wavy hair entered again, but now he had it gelled back and he was walking inside with confidence and as if he owned the place. He looked around at all the Warblers and Wes felt something when the two of them locked eyes. He felt bad to the stomach and had a _very_ bad feeling about this boy.

But the guy just grinned and turned to the council and started singing before Brad could even ask him what he was singing. Wes didn't know why but he had somewhat hoped that the guy would have a bad voice… but he didn't. Brad was right, he was lead singer material. He wasn't as good as Philip but the older boy had more experience than this Jesse had. Wes didn't like the way Jesse strutted around acting as if he was much better than all the others that had auditioned… and everyone sitting in the room right now. When Jesse was done singing he looked at the council and cocked an eyebrow.

"Frankly I'm disappointed", Austin said while he was making notes and Wes felt his eyes go big. Austin was never the first to speak and _never_ said something negative! "I thought that we'd hear and see leading material but you…" he looked up. "Just looking at you I know you have a problem with your attitude."

"Excuse me", Jesse asked shocked.

"I could see on your face that you thought yourself better than any of us in here. Tell me honestly, do you think you are better than anyone else?"

"I… No. No I don't think that! I was just… it helps me to perform pretending that I am the best, better than everyone else. It gives me confidence and keeps me loose."

"It gives you the air of arrogance kid."

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!"

"I-"

"Austin", Brad said sharply, cutting his council fellow off. "Enough."

"Fine", Austin said. "A vote then. Who wants Jesse to join?"

"He has a good voice and can make a great addition to us", Joseph said. "And with some practice he'll be as good as Philip."

"Maybe even better", Brad said.

"Until Wes 'grows up'", Otto piped up and Brad gave him a look. "Sorry."

"I want him in", Joseph said.

"As do I", Brad said and then looked at Austin. "Austin?"

"No", Austin said and Jesse glared at him.

"Well Brad has two votes", Joseph said. "And taking his second one in count we still outnumber you. So Jesse…"

"Welcome to the Warblers", Brad said and Jesse smiled and sat down in a free seat beside Otto and Nathan. The trio started to talk a bit, but Wes noticed Austin never stopping glaring at the guy when he thought no one was watching.

* * *

The last person to audition was a freshman named Isaac Newton and the first thing he said when he entered was:

"Spare me the jokes, I've heard them all."

They could all see that this was a troubled soul. His eyes were kind of dull and empty, he was pale, he was thin and he looked as if he was in misery just being there… until he sang. When he did he came to life so to speak. His eyes shone, he didn't look as pale and his entire being was just happy. Wes felt eyes on him from the older Warblers and he understood them… it was like watching him from last year. He was like that when he wasn't singing. But knowing how the Warblers worked… Isaac would be his singing self 24/7 soon enough.

* * *

"Is this a private party or can anyone join", a voice asked from behind Wes and Lucas as they sat in the library working on their first homework a few days later. Wes' face split into a grin and he flew around.

"Alvaro!" he shouted happily and hugged the older boy. Alvaro grinned back and hugged Wes to him.

"Hey Shrimp you've grown!" he said. "Soon you're as tall as me!"

"You have another 20 cm on me or something", Wes said happily. "I haven't seen you at all until now? What have you been up to?"

"Truth is I got some stomach bacteria and couldn't come back here until right now", Alvaro said and pulled up a chair. "So what did I miss?"

Lucas told him of what had happened the first few days at Dalton. Much hadn't happened… yet. The boys abandoned their homework for a bit and talked about their summers. Lucas and his siblings had been travelling all around the country, even stopping by at Harvard to say hi to Jerry and Richard. Both boys were fine. Alvaro had been to Spain to visit some relatives and had stayed there all summer. Wes told them about his summer too and they laughed when he told them about all his ghost stories and pranks.

"Our little kid is starting to grow up", Lucas said fondly. "Soon he won't need us to protect him anymore."

Wes just smiled and returned to his homework, the other two followed suit and then they heard something… it sounded like a guitar. All the boys looked confused and got up and followed the sound. They got to one of the small work rooms in the library and found a blonde boy sitting on a chair playing on a guitar. The song wasn't familiar to any of the boys and the boy started singing:

**Judy min vän vad du är tankfull,  
Varför Judy min vän?  
Judy min vän du är tyst och sorgsen,  
Varför Judy min vän?  
Börjar du inse nu att vi båda jag och du  
Kanske aldrig kan bli lyckliga tillsammans,  
Judy min vän**

**Judy min vän du älskar saker, villa TV och bil**  
**Din väg är kantad av lyx och prylar**  
**Det är inte min stil**  
**Våra mönster går isär låt mig säga det såhär:**  
**Jag kan aldrig bli den man som du behöver**  
**Judy min vän**

**Gudarna, ja låt mig förklara,**  
**Lever för stunden när drömmarna varar**  
**Detta är min filosofi, jag vill jämt känna**  
**Jag är fri**

**Judy min vän din dröm om pengar**  
**tycks mig liten och trång**  
**Min dröm är drömmen om gröna ängar**  
**vinterns lek och en sång**

**Kanske jag ändrar mig**  
**Då hörs jag av**  
**Då ska jag presentera mig som din**  
**mister medelsvensson**

**Judy min vän där går vår korsning**  
**kanske ses vi igen, då får vi se**  
**vad livet har gjort med oss**  
**Judy min vän**

**Gudarna, ja låt mig förklara,**  
**Lever för stunden när drömmarna varar**  
**Detta är min filosofi, jag vill jämt känna**  
**Jag är fri**

**Judy min vän där går vår korsning**  
**kanske ses vi igen, då får vi se**  
**vad livet har gjort med oss**  
**Judy min vän**

**Judy min vän, Judy min vän...**

None of the boys had ever heard the song and they didn't even know what language the boy sang in, but they did know that he was good… good enough to join the Warblers. Lucas and Wes looked at each other and nodded. Lucas knocked on the door and the boy looked at them blushing a bit.

"Oh… sorry did I disturb you", he asked a bit shyly.

"No", Lucas said. "You didn't… we're the Warblers."

"The boys that sang at the meeting in the… um what's the word… the big room with all chairs?"

"The auditorium?"

"That's the word… You are part of that gang right? I mean… I saw the boy there." He nodded at Wes.

"Well yes we're part of that 'gang'", Lucas said. "Well Wes and I am but not Alvaro here."

"'S up", Alvaro said.

"The roof", the boy said with a soft smile.

"What was that song", Wes asked curiously. "And what language was it?"

"The song? Um _Judy Min Vän_… it means _Judy My Friend_."

"You wrote it yourself?"

"No… it's by Tommy Körberg."

"Tommy what", Alvaro asked.

"Swedish singer", the guy said and put his guitar back in its case.

"Oh so you're from Sweden then", Lucas asked and the guy nodded. "Well I'm Lucas Bedford. This is Alvaro and Wes."

"I'm Kim Johansson", the blonde boy answered and got up. "My dad moved here because he met an American woman…I didn't want to go but I couldn't stay all alone in Växjö."

"Where?" Wes asked confused.

"A small town in the south of Sweden", Kim mumbled.

"Kim", Alvaro asked. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"In Sweden it's not a man's or a girl's name… it's neutral…"

"Kim means Cyneburg's field", Lucas said thinking through his knowledge of names and their meaning. "In Korean it means gold."

"And in Swedish it means the just or seeker of truth", Kim said and slung his bag over his shoulder and took the guitar case. "Excuse me." He walked out of the room.

"Do you want to join the Warblers", Lucas called after him and the boy froze and turned around.

"How", he asked.

"Just sing for us later today, an audition."

"Like Idol?"

"No, no… well yes but we're not as mean as Simon Powell."

"Austin was to Jesse", Wes said and Lucas gave him a look but Kim just smiled.

"Okay", he said. "I'll show up."

With that he walked out and Wes and Lucas high fived. The Warblers would surely get a new member now right?

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the LONG wait but I've been abroad and I've been studying really hard... and kinda have my plot bunnies taking a vacation on me... but now they're back :)**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Rachel - Sorry but not yet, not in a while._

_Lissi47 - I'm happy that you like it and that you're not the only one ;) And it is a bit funny that it was the first thing that popped into your head._

**Translation of the song Kim sang:**

**Judy my friend how you are thoughtful  
Why Judy my friend?  
Judy my friend you are sad and quiet  
Why Judy my friend?  
Are you starting to see that we both, you and I  
May never be happy together  
Judy my friend**

**Judy my friend you love things, house, TV and car  
Your road is boarded with luxury and stuff  
That is not my style  
Our patterns move apart let me tell you this:  
I can never become the man you need  
Judy my friend**

**Gods, yes let me explain it  
Live for the moment when dreams last  
This is my philosophy I always want to feel  
That I'm free**

**Judy my friend your dream of money  
Seems to me small and crowded  
My dream is the dream of green meadows  
winter's play and a song**

**Maybe I'll change my mind  
Then you'll hear from me  
Then I'll present myself as your  
Mister Average-Joe**

**Judy my friend there is our crossroad  
Maybe we'll meet again, then we'll see  
What life has done with us  
Judy my friend**

**Gods, yes let me explain it  
Live for the moment when dreams last  
This is my philosophy I always want to feel  
That I'm free  
****  
Judy my friend there is our crossroad  
Maybe we'll meet again, then we'll see  
What life has done with us  
Judy my friend**

**Judy my friend  
Judy my friend**


	19. Kim the Swiss

Part 19

"Okay so where is this new Warbler of yours", Charles asked and smiled at Wes and Lucas that were watching the doors, nearly glaring at them. They had been waiting for Kim for almost an hour and he still hadn't shown up.

"I don't understand", Wes said and rubbed his neck. "He should've been here by now. He said he would show up."

"Maybe he was too nervous?" Mitch asked kindly.

"He didn't seem nervous", Lucas said and rubbed his chin as he thought of it. Otto rolled his eyes.

"Well I have better things to do than wait for someone that won't show up", he said and walked to the door and opened it and a hand knocked him in the face.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" a voice that sounded slightly panicked said. "I was about to knock on the door but you opened it so I hit you instead of it!"

The Warblers all started to laugh as Otto rubbed his forehead. He glared slightly at the boy standing opposite him with brown eyes full of shock. He started to blush and looked at his feet. Otto glared at him and then turned to Wes and Lucas that were still laughing.

"Is this him then", he asked and Lucas nodded.

"Well", Brad said and smiled. "Let the kid in Otto."

Otto stepped aside and motioned for the boy to come inside and he walked in carrying his guitar case in hand. He was blushing and everyone was still laughing. Brad, Joseph and Austin weren't laughing anymore, they were in full council mode. Wes and Lucas also stopped laughing and looked at the boy that stood in the middle of the room looking awkward.

"Silence", Brad barked and the boys sobered up one after one. They all at down and Austin turned to the blonde boy in front of him.

"So", he said. "You are Kim Johansson then?"

"Yes", Kim said and nodded.

"Why were you so late?"

"I didn't mean to. I forgot people in this strange country call their teacher mister, misses or miss and then the last name. I called mister Norton for Howard and he got angry on me. He said I didn't know how to show respect. I tried to say him I was sorry but he didn't believe me."

"Norton is a moody old geezer", Joseph said. "Ignore him."

"It is hard to do when he is screaming at you so spit wines."

"Uh… spit what?"

"Wines", Kim said. "Wait that's not the word… vad var det nu…" (what was it now) = what is said in Swedish

"What?"

Kim didn't answer he seemed to be thinking really hard and Nathan leaned close to Wes.

"Where was this guy from you said", he asked.

"Sweden."

"Oh… huh he's kinda cute."

Nathan didn't notice Mitch glare at him and Kim suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Just det! Oh sorry! I um… well what I meant to say was that it is hard to not listen to him when spit fly from his mouth." (Right!)

Brad nodded, still feeling a bit confused.

"So uh", Austin jumped in. "Have you chosen a song?"

"Yes. Off my idol."

"What?"

"Oh sorry I meant by…"

"Right", Joseph said and put his pen down. He guessed the song wouldn't be that exciting and the boy walked over to the CD and put a CD in and waited for the music to start. When it did drums and a trumpet started and then Kim sang:

**Min resa var mot solen, långt bortom alla slutna rum,  
Där allting är oändligt, och alla gränser har förevigt suddats ut.  
Jag ville se miraklet, och höra ord som föder liv,  
Bli buren av en styrka, som bara växer när jag anat mitt motiv.**

**Stad i ljus, i ett land utan namn,**  
**Ge mig liv, där allting föds på nytt.**

**Och så när allt förändrats, när tiden inte längre finns,**  
**Så ser jag oss tillsammans, och då är resan slut,**  
**Det enda som vi minns.**

**Stad i ljus, i ett land utan namn,**  
**Ge mig liv, där allting föds på nytt.**  
**Stad i ljus, i ett land utan namn,**  
**Ge, ge mig liv, där allting föds på nytt.**

When Kim stopped the boys were all looking at him with awe. His voice was strong and really good. They hadn't understood a word but that didn't matter at all. All they knew was that it was beautiful and that Kim was good. Jesse on the other hand seemed to disagree.

"How can we have a guy in the choir that doesn't speak English", he demanded to know.

"I speak English just well", Kim said and glared at him slightly.

"It's just fine", Jesse spat. "I speak English just fine."

"No you speak American. _I_ speak English."

"Why you cocky little-"

"Jesse", Brad barked and the boys turned to him. "Cut it out. You are not the one deciding here and you are not acting as a gentleman! Stop this unnecessary squabbling or get out."

"Fine", Jesse said and sat down.

"But I'm afraid Jesse makes a valid point..." Brad turned to Kim. "It is an unnecessary risk to bring you into the Warblers right now."

"Unnecessary", Kim asked and took his CD. "I then understand. Thank you for shown interest." He walked to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"You can't just let him go", Wes shouted at Brad. "He's good!"

"Yeah but he doesn't sing in English", Austin said. "And his accent and grammar isn't the best."

"Of course it's not the best he's lived his entire life in Sweden for fuck's sake!"

"Wes mind your language", Brad warned.

"When you start minding that broken ears of yours!" Wes walked to the door and threw it open.

"Wesley", Brad barked and Wes stopped and turned to him, giving him a death glare.

"Cute", he said. "Really cute." And then he walked out of the room slamming the door shut. Brad blinked in confusion. Lucas sighed and got up slowly before following the youngest Warbler.

* * *

Wes was pissed. How could the council just do that? Had they no tact at all? Unnecessary?! They'd practically called Kim's entire audition unnecessary with that comment! Wes was so angry he kept mumbling underneath his breath as he stormed down the hallways. He didn't even notice that Lucas was walking beside him or that the older boy was chuckling merrily at all his mumbles and grumbles.

* * *

But Wes being pissed off was nothing against about the way Kim was feeling. Wes and Lucas found him in the gym, hitting a sandbag over and over again while he yelled and growled things in his native tongue that made no sense to the two boys outside. Well they understood the word "idiot" but guessed everything else were just curses and insults. They heard the council members' names being mentioned and their own as well.

Kim didn't think life was fair, not fair at all. His dad just dropped the bomb on him a week before they were about to move to the US. He would move with his dad but attend some damn private school! He did _not_ want to do it. He knew he'd be mocked for being a foreigner. He had seen all those blasted high school movies were everything turns out alright, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that they were reality. Life was never fair and high school here in USA was surly as bad as his högstadie-time would be.

Oh right you have no idea what högstadiet is do ya? Well it is the time that most kids in Sweden sees as the hell hole of their lives and there "no sane person want to work". The kids in högstadiet are in grade 7, 8 and 9 after that comes gymnasiet… USA's sophomore, junior and senior years. Kim wasn't stupid. He'd been bullied his whole life, why would this school be any different?

He didn't _want_ to be there! He didn't want to be _American_. He _wasn't_ American and the way he was looked at by the kids in his neighborhood… and at this school… told him that they didn't want him to be American either.

He wiped his brow. Kids looked at him oddly and spoke _very_ slow so that he would understand or spoke with a fake Germanish accent to tease him and at first he hadn't cared… but now he did. Those fucking jerks on the so called Warbler's council had practically told everyone that arguing about him was unnecessary… they surely meant that he was unnecessary because his English wasn't fucking perfect. He threw the gloves aside and went over to a towel but it was swiped from him and he sighed heavily.

"Ow!" he heard someone exclaim after a slap had been heard and he turned to his right and saw one of the other jocks rub both his arms as that African American with glasses was glaring at him and that little Asian kid was glaring daggers. Kim cocked an eyebrow. For someone as small as that little kid… the kid sure knew how to glare. The kid walked over to him and handed him the towel.

"Here", he said and Kim took it carefully. The kid smiled a bit. "It gets easier."

"What do you know about that", Kim asked and wiped at his face. The kid laughed and smiled.

"I'm 13 and stays at an all boys private high school", he said and Kim stared at him.

"Okay", he said and pointed at the kid with the water bottle he just picked up from the bench. "I don't know everything about your school but I don't think boys that are 13 goes to high school."

"No they don't", the kid said and smiled. "I am in 7th grade and that means I'm supposed to be in a middle school but still here I am and I came last year."

"Wait… why are you here then?"

"That is a long and very depressing story but the point is that I am here and I know about the looks, the stares, the comments, the mocking and of course… the bullying. When I came to Dalton I was sure everyone would bully me, just like they did at my old school… but no. No one here is like that."

"Kids here are very understanding Kim", the African American said as he walked over. Kim remembered his name being Wes… or maybe it was Lucas…"The kids will stop staring."

"Yeah right", Kim said and walked towards the locker rooms and headed for the showers.

"They will, trust me", the African-American said.

"Well I find that a bit hard to believe", Kim said and disappeared through the door to the showers but still talked to them. "I've been promised a lot of stuff before. 'Kim I promise no one will look at you strangely because you are Swedish'. Well everyone keeps staring at me… it creeps me out."

"I can understand that", Wes called. "You are a bit on the blonder side so of course they'll stare."

"Shut up!" Kim called as Lucas laughed good heartedly.

"But a lot of boys are blonde so they'll soon get used to that", he said and smirked. "So… Do you want to tell me what's wrong… Swiss?"

The water from the stall stopped and Kim stuck his head out.

"First of all I'm Swedish", he said. "I'm not from freaking Switzerland." He headed into the showers again. Wes gave Lucas an accusing look.

"You like teasing people don't you", he asked.

"I never mean anything with it", Lucas said and smiled. "Shorty."

"Stop calling me that!"

There was a snort from the showers and the two Warblers smiled at each other. Kim came out and headed for a locker to get his clothes. Lucas walked over and leaned on the one beside him.

"You can trust me on my word Swiss", he said.

"Sorry but I have a slight language-issue to overcome if you hadn't noticed", Kim said dryly.

"Is that your biggest problem?" Wes asked curiously.

"No that is practical grownups staring at me as if I was an animal at zoo and when I'm upset they just stare more."

"Well excuse the stupidity of it all but you are very fascinating", Lucas said. "It's not often we get a real Viking here."

"Want me to get my battle axe?"

"No."

"Be quiet then."

"I think you were great", Wes said out of the blue and the older boys turned to him.

"Uh… thanks?" Kim said as he pulled a T-shirt on.

"That song was amazing, what was it about?"

"It's… hard to explain in English."

"Who sings it in original and what's it called?"

"Tommy Körberg sang it… is name familiar?"

"It should be: is the name familiar", Lucas said.

"Don't mark words Beanpole", Wes cut in. Kim snorted.

"Tommy Körberg was the first Anatoly Sergievsky in _Chess_… the song was _Stad i Ljus, City In Light_."

"Sweet", Wes said and wrote it down… well he misspelled the last name but he was eager to hear the original. Kim looked at him in somewhat awe and then turned to Lucas.

"Is he like this all the time", he asked and Lucas nodded.

"Wes has a really big heart kid", he explained. "And when he says someone I good he is usually right. That the council refused your entrance because of the language you sang in is wrong. And don't worry we'll get you in?"

"Really", Kim said and packed his stuff into his bag. He looked doubtful.

"I swear it. Now come on." He patted the kid on the arm. "Let's go and get our homework going. Something tells me you might need some help understanding your books."

"That would be good", Kim said and Wes grinned happily.

"Now we only miss a junior!" he cheered and the three boys left. Kim smiled… maybe Dalton wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Isaac Newton, son of a great doctor and an even greater dentist had lived his entire life under pressure of being perfect and to be molded into a doctor. His grades were supposed to be top, they were, he was supposed to join a sports team… he hadn't. Dalton was far away from his parents and he guessed that maybe, just maybe he could get away with doing what he really loved… and that was performing. And maybe… just maybe he could finally meet the boy that would be his first boyfriend.

He had dated… parents' orders but none of the girls they had set him up with made him feel in love. They tried pairing him up with guys and he was a bit more "successful" in feeling things about them… so his parents supported his choice of lovers at least that was something.

But music was not their thing… or theater… or art… or poetry. Isaac wanted to be a poet. He wanted to write poems and plays and songs and… write from his heart. But that could never be. He was going to be a doctor he was born to become a doctor and was molded into that role each day.

But Dalton… maybe he could hide from his parents here and join the clubs his heart belonged to. The Warblers were famous and a membership in the choir would look just as good as any sports team membership in college applications. Just to be able to write Dalton Academy graduate meant a big deal. He had a free pass to the Ivy League already. But that didn't mean he had to like it because he didn't.

His name too was something he wasn't that fond of… everyone made fun of him of it and expected him to be very smart, he was but that's beside the point, they expected him to invent or discover something just because of that name and he didn't like it… at all.

But what he did like was hearing the Warblers perform. When he sat there in the auditorium he had smiled when they sang and when that dwarf joined them he felt that even he with his superior intellect and somewhat lack of social skills would fit in. Dalton really was a place for social misfits like himself and that little dwarf that sang lead. And now Isaac was a Warbler too! He had never been happier. Isaac rounded a corner and slammed into someone and they both fell.

"Ow, ow, ow my poor behind", the one he'd rammed said and rubbed his back as he sat up.

"I apologize", Isaac said and looked up. "I-I-I-I… I…" He lost all powers of speech when he met those dark eyes, saw the brown hair and noticed the small frame. He felt himself blush and it only got worse when the other boy smiled.

"Oh hi Isaac", he said and got up and offered a hand to Isaac. Isaac took it and felt how soft it was and he was pulled to his feet. "Where are you heading in such a hurry?"

"I", Isaac stuttered and looked at his feet. "I was just… um I was… sorry…"

"It's okay", the other boy said and smiled. "I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

"No I landed on you."

"Yeah and I'm so big and soft", the small guy teased.

"Sorry."

"I was only joking honey", the brown haired boy said and patted Isaac on the shoulder. "I'll see you in Glee okay?"

"Yeah… sure."

He got another angelic smile and the other boy hurried off and Isaac realized something.

"Hey", he called and his Warbler teammate turned around. "What's your name?"

"Mitch", Mitch answered with a smile and hurried away.

"Mitch", Isaac said and smiled a goofy grin. Yes there were lots of positive feelings he had about joining the Warblers and now he had just found another perfect reason for getting to know the boys in the club… well to get to know Mitch. Now if just Mitch's boyfriend that stood watching them from the other side of the hall felt that way instead of feeling fury and jealousy bubble up inside him when_ his_ Mitch smiled at one of the new guys.

* * *

**TBC Oh and for those of you that really like this story there is a sort of a trailer for it to be found on youtube ;)**

** watch?v=5BQOB4RJ4Jg**

**The link above will most likely NOT work so go out on youtube and search for:**

**Glee - Little Brother Wes (trailer)**

**And there you have it ;)**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Paula - Tackar :) Och jag har ingen aning om hur det ska gå med "snåla" smålänningar på Dalton ;)_

**Translation of the song Kim sang:**

My journey went towards the sun, far beyond all closed space  
Where everything is eternal and all borders are erased forever  
I wanted to see the miracle and hear words that bring life  
To be carried by a strength that only grown when I realize my motive

City in light, in a land without a name  
Give me life, where everything is born again

And so as everything changes, when time is no longer  
Then I'll see us together and then the journey's end  
Will be the only thing we remember  
**  
**City in light, in a land without a name  
Give me life, where everything is born again  
City in light, in a land without a name  
Give me life, where everything is born again


	20. Warbler duel

Part 20

"Of all stupid, stubborn and annoying teenagers in the world you are _the_ worst Brad Sullivan", Wes grumbled as he entered his room after dinner. He and Lucas had tried, more than tried, to talk the council into letting Kim join. Austin was all for it but not Joseph and especially not Brad.

Wes had no idea what Brad's problem was but he told Wes over and over again that Kim was not to join the Warblers. When Wes had demanded a reason why, Brad had said that he didn't have to tell Wes and that it really wasn't any of the kid's business. Wes had stormed off and was now in his room. He threw his bag on the bed and kicked his chair. He still hadn't gotten a roommate and was happy for it at the moment. Then his phone rang.

"What", he asked as he answered.

"Is that really a way to great your big brother", an amused and familiar voice asked.

"Jerry!" Wes said happily and his voice split into a big grin.

"Now that's more like it", Jerry said and laughed. "How are you kiddo?"

"I'm good", Wes said. "How are you? Everything going okay?"

"Everything is fine with me, but are you just good?"

"Yeah", Wes said and sat on his bed with heavy sigh.

"Kiddo talk to me, what's going on", Jerry's voice was calm, soft… caring.

"There's this kid here", Wes said and lied down on his bed.

"Is he giving you a hard time? Is he being mean to you? Do I need to call some of the boys to kick his ass?"

"No", Wes said and smiled knowing that Jerry was just as protecting of him as always. "It's quite the opposite… kinda."

"Wes, tell me everything."

Wes told him everything, how Kim had sung for them in his native language and how that made him unfit to be a Warbler in the eyes of Joseph and Brad. He also told Jerry about Jesse and how Brad saw him as lead singer material and how Austin, _Austin_, was somewhat mean to him. Wes could _hear_ how shocked Jerry was even though Jerry didn't say anything. That Austin was mean was something unheard of. Austin was one of the boys with the biggest hearts.

Wes told Jerry about how he'd tried to talk Brad and Joseph around about Kim with Lucas' help. But it hadn't worked at all. Jerry listened patiently and let his little brother rant a bit and blow off some steam. When Wes was done Jerry told him what to do… and that required, which Jerry admitted reluctantly, a theft of a certain whistle. A somewhat evil smile crept onto Wes' face when he heard that. The plan was simple and would be executed at the next Warbler meeting. When the plot was done Jerry wanted to know how things were with the rest of the Warblers and Wes told him everything he knew.

He talked so happily and eagerly that he didn't notice his door opening. Lucas, Alvaro, Otto and Nathan stood there watching the kid stand at his window talking happily… and with wild gestures with his only unoccupied arm. They wondered who he was talking to with such enthusiasm.

"There are five new Warblers", Wes said happily. "I already told you about Jesse right? Well there are four more. What they're like? Well I don't know them yet. Well my first impression of Robert Barton is that he is a nice guy. He is tall and have brown hair and green blue eyes. He's a bass. You should've heard him sing _She_ it was amazing!"

"Totally", Lucas whispered to Otto and Nathan. Alvaro just looked clueless.

"Then when Brad told Nate to bring in Brett Everett he entered with his identical twin. They're African-American with long black hair that they usually have in loose pony tails. The only difference between them is that Eric has a scar underneath his left eye. They came in carrying a guitar and a pair of bongos. They played and sang _Cecilia_ and everyone joined in. You should've seen it, we were all amazing! Oh and Eric is hilarious. He sat down beside me and had funny remarks and comments going on."

"I still want to know what", Nathan whispered. Wes hadn't noticed them yet and by the looks of it wouldn't.

"The last freshman is a boy named Isaac Newton", Wes went on and Otto noticed his best friend growl a bit. "When he came in we could all see that he's troubled about something. His eyes were kind of dull and empty and he looked as if he was in misery just being there… until he sang. When he sang he came to life! Like… he shone Jerry."

Lucas smiled and walked over and took the phone from Wes.

"Hey!" Wes objected and spun around but Lucas had already put the phone to his ear.

"Jonston you are such a jackass", he said and Wes stared at him. "Only calling the kid and not the rest of us? Now that's low."

"He loves me more", Wes said happily and sat down on his bed grinning.

"Oh shot up Shorty", Lucas teased and Wes stuck his tongue out at him. "And don't stick your tongue out to people it is very rude Wes. No Jerry I am not ignoring you, I've just taken over your job since you left us."

"Too early", Otto called and he and Nathan fake sobbed. "Come back!"

Lucas looked at them.

"Alvaro", he said and nodded at the duo. Alvaro nodded, grabbed the two boys and knocked their heads together.

"Ow!" Nathan said.

"Your will is still our command Jerry", Lucas said into the phone. "Yes Alvaro smacked them up the head."

"He did not, he knocked our heads together", Nathan yelled.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you", Lucas said pretending to be innocent. "What didn't sound like what?"

Wes rolled his eyes but smiled at Alvaro and Alvaro winked at him.

"So how are things at Harvard", Lucas asked. "Seen Rich around? That's good. Any certain reason you called then? Oh I see, yeah it's hard not to miss him. Yeah I know… really? Wow. Well that _will _be interesting. Okay, yeah I'll tell him and the guys. Yeah you too man. Take care." Lucas hung up and then turned to the others.

"Jerry says hi", he said and threw Wes his phone. Wes caught it, nearly dropping it but then got a grip on it. "He also said that Wes has a plot to get Kim into the Warblers."

"Well", Wes said and blushed. "It's not really a plot… it's more like instructions so if you excuse me I have some stuff to do." He hurried out of the room and the older boys left too, not caring about locking the door behind them… Wes never locked his door.

* * *

While all this was going on Justin and Mitch were sitting with the newest addition to the Warblers and having small talk.

"So you two are never separated", Justin asked Eric and Brett Everett.

"Never", Brett said. "If we are the other one is miserable until we're together again."

"We can be parted while being in the same room but not for long distances", Eric said and smiled. "Like I can't be in the gym if Brett is in the dorms… he's too far away."

"But what happens if one of you get sick?" Mitch asked and tried to ignore that Isaac was sitting _really_ close to him.

"We don't", the twins said at the same time.

"Well not only one of us get sick", Eric clarified. "We always get sick at the same time."

"Twin-thing", Brett said happily. "We are very much alike but also individuals. For example… Eric plays bongos and loves basketball and lacrosse."

"Brett plays guitar and likes reading, drawing and poetry", Eric said happily.

"Poetry", Isaac's head snapped around at that.

"Yeah", Brett said and grinned. "I love poetry."

"I do too", Isaac said happily.

"Sweet we gotta have a writing session soon then?"

"Sounds boring", Jesse said. He was sitting in his chair with his feet up on the table, tipping the chair back on only two legs. "Poetry is just a bunch of words some misfits put together."

"I'll have you know that an attitude like that can land you in a lot of trouble", Justin said coldly. "And sit like a normal person will you? It is rude and inappropriate and you show that you don't respect anyone."

"Okay, okay geez", Jesse said and sat normally on the chair and he glared at Justin. "What crawled up your butt and died?"

"Don't mess with me freshman."

"Justin please", Mitch said and put a hand on the strawberry-blonde's. "He's a freshman, take it easy. Jesse is just trying to find himself like all of us. So please honey take it easy."

"Fine", Justin grumbled. "For you."

Mitch smiled and then looked at Jesse.

"So Jesse what dreams do you have in that wavy-haired head of yours", Mitch asked with a soft smile and Jesse bit his lip, feeling slightly… nervous. What was it with the tiny brunette that made everyone so calm and easy going?

"Well", Jesse said. "I want to become a performer. That's what I live for."

"Well then I guess you have to lose a bit of that angry and hedgehog attitude you got going on honey", Mitch said and smiled. "Like Austin pointed out. Your attitude isn't the best."

"And yours is", Jesse spat.

"I never said that", Mitch said calmly.

"You're so sweet all the fucking time did you know that? What are you made of, candy sticks and cotton candy?"

Justin flew up and Isaac glared daggers at Jesse, Mitch only snorted.

"No", he said. "I'm made of fluff and cotton."

They all stared at him and then Jesse started to laugh, followed by the twins, Mitch only smiled, Justin started sniggering and Isaac just sat down. They laughed for a bit and then settled down.

"One question though", Jesse said as Mitch drank from his tea and Justin took a bite from an apple. "Who's that little kid? Is he a dwarf?"

Mitch nearly choked on his tea and Isaac was quick to start thumping him on the back. Justin had gotten a piece of apple down his throat and had to cough for a bit. The twins, Jesse and Isaac stared at them. Mitch took a rasping breath, he was all red in the face, had tears in his eyes and was shaking a little bit.

"Thanks Isaac", he rasped and Isaac smiled at him, but didn't let his hand drop from Mitch's shoulder. Mitch then turned to Jesse, Justin was still coughing but a bit easier and _much_ quieter.

"No", Mitch said. "He's not a dwarf."

"Then who is he", Eric asked. "Is he like some wonder-child that started early or jumped over classes?"

"No", Justin said with a thick voice. "Wes is in seventh grade."

"But what is he doing in a high school then", Brett asked confused.

"That's really his thing to tell you", Mitch said. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

"Speaking of the devil", Justin said and a small form ran up to their table.

"Hi Mitch", he said and pressed something into Mitch's hand. "Bye Mitch." With that the little Asian disappeared from view, after him came a panting Otto and he stopped by their table, leaning a bit on Justin's chair.

"Wessey!" he called but the little Asian was already gone. "Damn he's fast."

"What's this", Mitch asked holding up the pear he'd gotten.

"A pear", Otto said. "He's handing those and bananas out to everyone."

"Why? Wait… I don't think I want to know."

"Just keep it with you at all times today", Otto said and took a big breath. "Seriously that kid is too smart. Oh hi fresh meat." He looked at the freshmen. Jesse looked confused, the Everett twins looked curious and Isaac didn't seem to really notice him. He wondered were that Robert Barton was but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Rob is with Roger, Matt and Austin checking out the cross-country court", Mitch answered as if reading his friend's mind and Otto smiled at him… but then noticed Isaac's hand that had moved from Mitch's back to rest on his arm. Otto narrowed his eyes at the freshman and the freshman gulped. Mitch didn't seem to notice.

"Well", Otto said. "I'll see you at… wait isn't that the Swede?" He pointed and they saw the blonde boy walk into the cafeteria looking confused. Otto understood why, Wes was dragging him by the arm. He saw Wes telling Kim something before darting off again. Kim stared after him before laughing and following.

"Now what is he up to", Otto asked, meaning Wes.

"Something, like always", a voice said behind him and Otto jumped and turned around. He saw Lucas stand there with a smirk on his face. "You should know by now that Shorty is full of mischief."

"True", Mitch said and smiled.

"Shorty", Eric asked.

"Only I am allowed, somewhat, to call him that", Lucas said before walking off and the tiny group broke into smaller ones.

* * *

When the time came for the Warbler rehearsal to start nearly every Warbler had gotten a fruit from Wes during the day. The freshmen were all surprised when he gave them fruits as well but that was nothing against how they reacted when the doors to the Warbler hall opened and in came a girl with long chestnut hair, blue eyes, black stilettos, white knee-high socks, a grey short skirt, white shirt, red and navy blue tie and a navy blue blazer with red piping. She was very beautiful and she smiled at them all.

"Happy you could grace us with your presence", Brad said without looking up from where he was taking notes. The girl just smiled and skipped forward and to the freshmen's astonishment she dropped down on Mitch's lap and kissed him on the lips. Mitch didn't kiss back but didn't pull back either. When the girl had kissed him she sat down beside him and curled into his side.

"Chestnut today", Mitch asked pulling his fingers through her hair.

"Of course", she said and smiled. "I'm trying to find myself."

"Well stop finding Mitch's lips", Nathan said and walked over, took Mitch's tie in his hand and pulled him up slightly to kiss him. Isaac glared at him and a few others just chuckled.

"Keep your greedy lips off of my boyfriend", Nathan said to Justine after the kiss. Isaac felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces. Mitch had a boyfriend. Of course he had a boyfriend, someone so beautiful and kind had to have a boyfriend. The Warblers started to chat all around him but he didn't really care what.

When it was time to start the volume in the room was a bit loud so Brad reached for his whistle and froze. He felt on his chest pocket but there was nothing. He felt on all his pockets but found nothing. He was slightly panicking but then realized… that his whistle hung from a chain around his neck. He felt on his chest and felt the thin thing there. He sighed in relief and grabbed it, before putting it in his mouth and blowing… nothing happened and it felt wrong in his mouth.

He tried again but got the same result. With the thing still in his mouth he looked down and saw that he was having a ball-point pen in his mouth. He spit it out, took the chain off of him and stared at the thing lying in his hand. He growled and Austin and Joseph looked at him in confusion, but then saw the pen. Joseph smiled, while Austin broke out laughing. Brad looked around the room. He saw Wes lean on the wall next to the table where Lucas, Michael, Matt and William were sitting. Wes was smirking at him before he winked. Brad flew up with a:

"MONTGOMERY!"

Everyone turned to look at him and they all looked confused, save Wes. Brad held the pen up.

"What is this", the senior growled.

"A pen", Wes said innocently.

"Seriously Brad you must know that by now", Charles said with a grin. Brad grabbed hold of the chain and held it up so that the pen dangled from it.

"Does anyone know what this is", he asked coldly.

"It's a pen on a silver chain", Otto said looking confused.

"It is", Brad said through gritted teeth. "But it is supposed to be a _whistle_."

At first there was no sound at all and then all the Warblers from the year before started laughing and Michael gave Wes a high five. Brad kept glaring at the kid who was only smirking.

"_That_ got your attention didn't it", Wes said and crossed his arms.

"_What_ do you want Wes", Brad said with a tired sigh and ran a hand over his face.

"I thought you'd never ask", Wes said happily.

"Just get on with it."

Wes jumped onto the table next to Lucas.

"I call for a Warbler duel and if my team wins Kim's joining the Warblers", he said and Brad looked at him cocking an eyebrow.

"What is a Warbler duel", Philip asked and looked at the oldest Warblers in the room, but none of them knew.

"Any Warbler can challenge the chairman's decision about who is and not is to join the group. This is done by a Warbler duel", Wes explained happily. "Jerry told me. He said that if a Warbler feels that the chairman is completely wrong he can challenge him… well actually challenge his lead singer and another singer. Kim and I challenge Philip and whoever he wants to sing with… Philip has to do his best." The last he added because he knew Philip wanted Kim in. But Philip was a competitor. He _loved_ to win so he would give it his all.

"Fine", Brad spat and sat down, throwing his pen aside. "You and the Swede against PP and Jesse."

"Sweet", Jesse said and got up.

"Tomorrow", Lucas said and put an arm around Wes' waist to show that he was on their side. "They will crush you."

"How do we know who wins", Otto asked.

"All the Warblers act as judges", Austin called from where he was reading the rule book. "The council has no say. The winner is the team that either gets most votes or has the most Warblers join into the singing."

"That will be Wes and Kim", Mitch said with confidence.

"Bring it on", Jesse called.

"We intend to freshman", Wes said happily.

"Shut it midget."

"Oi!" the Warblers from the year before called, they didn't like that someone insulted _their_ little brother. Jesse held his hands up in defense.

"Shut it yourself Wavy", Wes called back.

"Wes you're going down", Philip teased pointing at the kid.

"Nah we all saw what happened at sectionals last year when you lead us."

"Why you little", Philip said with a grin and ran at the Asian. Wes squeaked and ran off, Philip close behind. Otto and Lucas laughed and decided to save Wes so they followed. Austin smirked at Brad before hurrying after them… the Asian kid looked as if he was in trouble and Philip was known as the tickling master and they all knew Wes was ticklish. When they were gone Brad swore… he still didn't know where the whistle was… or why nearly every single Warbler had a banana, an orange or a pear in front of him.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and the Warblers decided to start the competition in the afternoon. The two pairs spent the whole morning and lunch away from their friends so that they could prepare. Brad still hadn't found his whistle but was starting to suspect the big pile of fruit that was now in the Warbler hall. When no one was watching he would snatch a fruit and cut it open… and then eat it when he found no whistle.

The problem was that Wes kept handing out the fruit so the pile got bigger instead of smaller. Brad had no idea where Wes could get all that fruit but he decided to look into it later. The other Warblers seemed really amused by the whole thing and they were all suspecting the fruit pile that was on the council table. Austin was smirking, Joseph was sniggering and Brad tried to keep things going smoothly. He saw the two competing pairs walk in and sighed before getting up.

"Welcome to the first ever, during our time here, Warbler duel", he said and the Warblers had a seat. "Before we start I must ask Warbler Wes to _return_ my whistle."

"You haven't found it yet", Otto asked with a grin. "Great maybe we can actually get rid of it this time!"

"I doubt it", Wes said and crossed his arms. "That thing is a boomerang."

The Warblers that knew of Wes' battle last year laughed, even Brad but then he cleared his throat.

"You all know the rules", he said and things quieted down. "Now since Wes and Kim challenged me it's 'my' team that will start their performance so PP and Jesse get ready."

Both boys nodded.

"The council has no influence here", Joseph piped up. "It's up to you guys to name the winner."

"May the best men win", Austin said.

"That will be us", Jesse said and smirked. "We're two men and they're a boy and a midget."

"Oi!" many voices objected and Jesse held his hands up in defense.

"It was a joke", he said and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Start then old man", he told Jesse and sat down. "We don't have all day."

Jesse glared at him and Philip smirked. They were allowed to have background music so they put a CD in and started to sing… they sang the _Sound of Silence_. To the surprise of Jesse, no one joined in. He couldn't understand why but Philip did. They had chosen a song meant for two voices and nothing more, but they sounded really amazing and he could see Mitch, Justine, Isaac and the Everett-twins wipe tears from their eyes as the song ended. When they were done everyone clapped, even Kim and Wes. Wes even had a big grin on his face. The council also clapped, Austin looked as if had some critic to hand out, Joseph looked neutral and Brad smiled big. Wes rolled his eyes and then walked over to the boom box and put their CD in.

"This song suits Kim's situation perfectly", he said and stood beside Kim. As soon as the music started Wes made the same noises that they do in the original: (**Wes, **_Kim, **both**_)

**Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true  
**  
All eyes turned to Kim to see if he would be able to sing and he was… and everyone smiled:  
**  
**_No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back_**  
**  
Nathan, Lucas, William, Michael and Austin joined in directly. (**Wes, **_Kim, **both**_, backup)  
**  
I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know our love forever  
I know, no matter what**

_If only tears were laughter_(ooh)**  
**_If only night was day_(ooh)**  
**_If only prayers were answered_(hear my prayers)**  
**_Then we would hear God say_(say)

**No matter what they tell you**(ooh)**  
No matter what they do **(ooh)**  
No matter what they teach you  
What we believe is true**

The Warblers all joined in, even Brad and Philip and Jesse and they harmonized with the main singers.  
**  
_And I will keep you safe and strong  
And shelter from the storm  
No matter where it's barren  
A dream is being born_**

(Ooh)_No matter who they follow  
No matter where they lead  
No matter how they judge us  
I'll be everyone you need_

**No matter if the sun don't shine**_(sun don't shine)_**  
Or if the skies are blue **_(skies are blue)_**  
No matter what the ending  
My life began with you**

**I can't deny what I believe**_(what I believe, yeah)_**  
I can't be what I'm not  
**_(I know, I know)_** I know this love's forever  
That's all that matters now  
No matter what**

**_No matter what (no, no matter, no)_**

**_No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me_**  
**_No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me  
_**

_No, no matter  
_**That's all that matters to me**

The Warblers all cheered loudly and Wes turned to Brad with his arms crossed.

"Well", he said and Brad sighed.

"Fine", he said. "Kim I am very sorry, I was wrong. You'd be a great addition to the Warblers… that is… if you still want it."

Kim looked at Wes and Lucas by his sides and grinned.

"Yeah I still want", he said and Wes cheered and hugged him. Otto and Nathan followed suit.

"Well welcome to the Warblers then", Brad said and everyone hugged happily. But after a little bit Justine broke away from the group to put lipstick on. She took off the cork and stared.

"What on earth", she asked and they all turned to her and she turned to Wes. "Baby what did you _do_ to my lipstick, it's all thin and pointy?"

"Wait a minute", Brad said when he heard that and snatched it from her. He pulled the stick out and saw that it wasn't really lipstick… it was his whistle.

"Aw damn it", Wes said. "Uh oh." Brad had turned red and was shaking with rage. "Um bye!" Wes called and ran out.

"Next solo goes to the guy that brings me _that_ kid alive!" Brad yelled and pointed after Wes. All the Warblers smirked and took off… well nearly everyone. Wes heard them coming and squeaked before running as fast as he could to find the perfect hiding place because he knew that if he just kept running… it would only by a matter of mintues before he was caught.

* * *

**TBC **

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Lissi47 - It's okay you told me here so ;)_


	21. Locked in the dark

Part 21

Wes could pride himself in a few things and one of them was being able to hide very well. He was right now sneaking around on the third floor of the school, trying to keep away from the Warblers. He'd managed to escape them because he was smaller and could get through tighter places than they _and_ he could take the turns faster and better because he had a shorter frame to maneuver. He had felt a bit bad when Rob Barton went down in the entrance hall, slipping on the floor.

Wes felt really proud of himself slipping from curtain to curtain or around corners and still go undetected. He had lost count on how many of the Warblers had run past his hiding places, some had done it more than once even. He was in a hallway with three doors, three classrooms he figured. No one was in sight so he left his hiding spot, underneath a bench and smiled. He brushed his dusty clothes off and fixed his tie and hair. He turned to walk away but collided into someone. He looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Hi Jesse", he said still grinning like that. "Bye Jesse!" He made a run for it but Jesse grabbed his arm.

"Hey don't worry kid", Jesse said when Wes tried to pull himself loose. "I'm not gonna bring you back to Brad."

"Really?" Wes asked curiously.

"Really", Jesse said. "But I know some of the guys are close behind me… so let's find you a hiding spot."

Wes wasn't sure if he could trust Jesse. He hadn't known him for long and Jesse seemed eager to become lead singer. Maybe this was just a ploy. But Wes saw something in his eyes, they looked honest and caring. So maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Okay", Wes said and Jesse led him over to the middle door. "A classroom?"

"You'd think anyone would look there", Jesse asked with a smirk and Wes shrugged. Jesse opened the door and Wes cocked an eyebrow skeptically.

"This is a cleaning closet", he said and looked at Jesse. The older boy smirked.

"I know", he said and pushed Wes in, closed the door and locked it. After that he leaned on it. Wes started to hit on it but Jesse didn't notice because it was so thick. He didn't even hear Wes' cries to be let out. Nathan, Michael and Peter came around the corner.

"Hey Jesse have you seen the runt", Peter asked with a fond smile.

"Nope", Jesse said leaning on the door. "I just checked the classrooms. He's fast for someone so small."

"You don't know half of it", Nathan said and the three boys hurried off. Jesse smirked and opened the door. Wes made another run for it but Jesse pushed him back.

"Now listen", Jesse said. "Sooner or later the others will give up searching and return to Brad. I can then go and get you, but I need to know where you are."

"I'll tell you", Wes said with a trembling voice. "Just let me out!" He tried to run again but Jesse pushed him back.

"No this place is a good as any", he said and smirked. "Bye!" He slammed the door shut in Wes' face, locked it and left.

* * *

Wes was all alone in the dark. He hit, kicked and screamed at the door but nothing was heard. That damn fake snake! He had tricked him! He only cared about getting that solo and not about how he could get it! Didn't he think about what this could do to a person.

"Help!" Wes yelled and hit on the door. "Somebody please help! Help!" He hit on the door and got a splinter in his hand. He hissed and moved his hand back but couldn't see something through the dark. He looked at the door again and peaked through the keyhole.

"Help me", he called, his voice breaking slightly. "Nathan! Otto! Lucas! Austin! Alvaro! Justine! Mitch! Peter! Michael! Philip! Charles! Brad! Ethan! Joseph! William! Roger! Matt! Austin! Reed! Malcolm! Tom! Julian! Eric! Carl! John! Kim! Isaac! Rob! Eric! Brett! Help!" He sniffled. "Help!" He pounded on the door with all his might as he sobbed and after a bit his hands started shaking in fear.

He backed away from the door and sat down, hugging his knees and let the tears slip. Wes _hated_ tiny spaces and especially if they were dark. That was because sometimes his grandparents would lock him up to keep the he's-just-a-cousin-lie alive, by pretending that said cousin was away. He would be locked into a tiny room where no one would look and no matter how much he screamed or hit on the door he'd be heard. Just like now…

When it was dark it was even worse. He looked up at the roof and sniffled a bit, horrified. In that moment he wasn't Wes Montgomery 13, he was Wesley Montgomery 5. He was shaking badly and sobbed and called out for anyone to save him, the names he called was the name of the Warblers, even Jesse. But he got no answer and he called out for teachers and other grownups and Alvaro. After a bit he panicked and started to scream louder and now he screamed for Mark and Jerry, they'd save him. They had to. They wouldn't let him stay here all alone. They'd save him, they had to. They had to come! Someone had to come! But no one did...

After a bit more time he buried his face in his arms and tried to shut out the darkness, the stuffed air and the feeling of utterly helplessness… and fear. But it didn't help and Wesley screamed again.

* * *

Jesse St. James always wanted to be the best and he couldn't take it if someone was better than him and this time it was that little shrimp Wes Montgomery and that stupid Swedish guy! They'd totally creamed him and Philip and Philip is supposed to be the lead singer of the Warblers! Jesse knew he was better than Philip and would be better than the guy had ever been. Brad had told him there was potential in him but that was wrong. It wasn't potential… it was star-power.

Jesse was a star and he was going to make damn sure that everyone at Dalton knew it, so to get that solo was his only goal. He _had_ to get it so that he could show everyone just what a big star he was and he would replace Philip just like that! *snaps fingers* And if that meant keeping a kid in a closet for a few hours then it was a small price to pay, especially if the kid had been part of beating him. Jesse smirked and pushed the door opened to the Warbler hall. Nearly every Warbler was in there.

"Jesse", Brad said and looked at him. "I take it you didn't find the kid either?"

"No", Jesse said and shook his head. "I didn't find him. He's fast… and sneaky."

"You have _no_ idea", Otto said happily."You should see what he came up with last year! I've never known anyone that are so good with planning mischief… and getting away with it."

"How", Brett Everett asked confused.

"Have you been put under the force of his puppy-eyes yet?"

"No."

"When you have you'll understand."

"Who is that kid anyway", Jesse cut in sitting down in an armchair.

"A Warbler", Austin said calmly while peeling one of the oranges absentmindedly. "He's not allowed to compete with us though since he's still too young."

"What is he doing here", Kim asked from where he sat between the two Everetts. "Is he a wonder-child or something?"

"No", Lucas said calmly. "It's really not our thing to tell, but let's just say that if any of you hurt him there will be hell to pay. Everyone at this school, from sophomore onwards, loves the kid. We've been working on him for a while and he's finally acting like a normal kid."

"He didn't before", Isaac asked.

"He's been through some serious shit", Brad said with a sigh. "We don't know all of it, but he had a _hard_ time trusting us and letting us get close to him. In the beginning he was as shy and scared as a church mouse."

"The fact that he is really small didn't help", Charles said and smiled a bit. "But we all care a lot about this little dude."

"Even more when he takes that cursed whistle", Joseph said and smirked at Brad before taking a bite of his banana. He'd taken it from the pile Wes had created. He ignored the look Brad sent him and Brad ignored the sniggers around him. He looked at the mountain of fruit and sighed.

"Why all this fruit", he asked picking up an apple.

"I imagine he wanted you to look through them all darling", Justine said with a smile. "Or make a fruit-salad."

They all laughed and soon all boys had returned, but there was still no trace of Wes. The boys decided to go have dinner and call it a day. Wes was probably hiding somewhere. They'd been talking for a few hours by now and Jesse had totally forgot that he'd locked the kid into that closet.

* * *

Later that evening Lucas was making his rounds in the Dragon, making sure everything was as it should and that all boys were where they were supposed to be. Lucas knocked on Wes door when he got there.

"Shorty are you in here", he asked before opening the door.

Wes had been gone since the chase and no one had seen him. He didn't even come to dinner. The Warblers had asked a few other boys if they'd seen him but they hadn't. They had tried Wes' phone only to realize it was in his bag in the Warbler hall. Otto had returned it to Wes' room but Wes hadn't been there.

Lucas was starting to get worried and as he walked into the room his heart dropped to his feet. The bed was empty and everything was like it had been when Lucas met up with Wes before Warbler practice. Lucas got his phone out and called around to the boys in the Warblers. He told them Wes was still missing and that he'd go to Carmichael and that they would search for him.

* * *

Mark Connors was walking through the big doors of Dalton Academy early next morning. He was going to stop by and say hi to the Warblers and some of his teachers. He was having a short break from school and decided to check up on his friends. But what met him when he opened the big doors of the school was not what he expected.

He saw boys everywhere looking for something in a near panic way. The teachers he met was also looking for something and when he got to Carmichael's office he saw the man talk to two constables. He knocked on the door and the three men looked up. Carmichael sighed in what looked like relief.

"Mark", he said and hurried over and shook the boy's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a few days off sir", Mark said and smiled weakly. "What's going on here? Why is everyone looking for something? Did someone steal the pipe that belonged to Mr. Dalton again?"

"No", Carmichael said and ran a hand over his face. "This is far more serious."

"How?"

"Mark", Carmichael said and put a hand on his arm and looked up at the young man. "Wes is missing."

"What", Mark asked horrified. "What do you mean missing?!"

"Brad told me that he told the Warblers to catch Wes for stealing that whistle of Jerry's", Carmichael explained. "The one that brought him to Brad would get the next solo. Wes ran for it and no one has seen him since. He avoided all 'attacks' on him and got away. We have no idea of where he is or if someone has taken him."

Mark balled his hands into fists.

"_Where_ are the Warblers", he asked.

"Brad is having them in the Warbler hall", Carmichael explained. "They are going through where every single Warbler last saw Wes and in what direction he was heading."

Mark nodded and stormed out of the office and towards the Warbler hall.

* * *

"And then I slipped on the floor and lost track of him", Rob told Brad as the older boy took notes. "When I got up again I saw him disappear up the stairs with Charles, Lucas, Michael, Nathan, John, Kim and Peter following him. So I gave up and returned to the Warbler hall."

"And you didn't see him or heard his voice after that", Brad asked looking up from his papers.

"No", Rob said. "I-"

He didn't get any further because the doors to the room slammed open and there stood a tall and I mean _tall_ young African-American man. He was dressed in denim, black shirt, sneakers and had a brown jacket on. The older Warblers gulped in fear while the freshmen looked confused.

"How _dare_ you", the guy said as he walked into the room. "How _dare_ you?" he slammed the doors shut behind him.

"I give you _one_ simple task", he thundered on with his really deep voice. "I told you to keep an eye on the kid and now I hear he's missing?!" the young man was in Lucas' face, yelling.

"Mark", Lucas began. "I-"

"And you three", Mark thundered turning to Nathan, Mitch and Otto. "I told you to not let anyone hurt him or boss him around!"

"Mark", Brad said and turned to him, shaking slightly. "We're doing our best. We have no idea-"

"You have no idea on how to take care of a kid!" Mark yelled. "Or where to look for him! What's your conclusions so far then huh?"

"Nothing", Brad said. "I… I um want to question everyone first."

"Then let's do it my way instead of going into meaningless details!" He turned around. "Who of you looked for Wes on the first floor?"

All boys raised their hands.

"How many of you _saw_ him on the first floor at one point or another?"

Half of the boys lowered their hands.

"How many of you saw him on the second floor?"

A few more hands dropped.

"How many of you have looked there?"

All hands went up.

"How many of you saw him on the third floor?"

Four hands went up, including Jesse's. Mark turned to four said boys and they all reported when they last saw Wes, where they last saw Wes and in which direction he'd run off to.

"Did you ransack the third floor", Mark asked coldly.

"Yeah every room that wasn't locked", Otto said.

"And how about locked doors?"

"We don't have keys to those", Philip said and felt ashamed. But then it dawned on him. "Wait you think he might've gotten locked into a room?"

"Maybe… did anyone of you see something that you thought was odd on the third floor?"

Nathan, Michael and Peter looked at Jesse but he just looked confused.

"What", he asked and all eyes turned to him.

"You were leaning on the door of the cleaning closet near the astronomy classroom", Nathan told him and looked deep in thought. "You acted a bit nonchalant and told us you hadn't seen Wes at all."

"Yeah", Jesse said. "So?"

"Jesse", Austin yelled slamming his hands down onto the council table so everything on it jumped.

"Geez man take it easy", Joseph said as he started to pick up the papers that had fallen off. But Austin ignored him.

"Did you, for some reason, _lock_ Wes into that closet?" Austin yelled and Jesse looked at him… and then paled.

"Oh no", he said and felt on his pants and found the key. "I forgot!"

A fist filled his view and Mark had to grab Lucas around the middle and hoist him off of Jesse. Lucas was trying to kill him and was still trying to get to him.

"You bastard", he yelled. "You complete, utter, stupid, fucking jerk!"

Jesse sat up looking scared.

"How could you?!" Lucas yelled. "What were you thinking?! He's just a kid damn it!"

"He…" Jesse stuttered out. "He t-told me to hide him in there so no one would find him a-a-and when you all gave up he would let me catch him."

The Warblers all glared at him but he could see that they all believed him. The key had fallen from his grasp and was lying on the floor. Jesse reached for it but Mith took it before Jesse could. Mitch glared at the boy in anger and disappointment. Jesse got onto his feet, trembling.

"I", he stuttered. "I didn't mean to harm him."

Lucas roared and tried to get at him.

"Lucas", Mark snapped and the younger boy turned to him. "Not now. We have more important things to do."

"Right", Brad said. "Lucas, Mark, Mitch and Justine come with me. Otto, Nathan you two tell Carmichael we might know where Wes is. The rest of your spread the word around." All boys nodded and they left, Jesse was dragged to the principal's office to explain himself to Carmichael.

* * *

"Which door is the cleaning closet", Mark growled and Justin pointed. Lucas then snatched the key from Mitch and hurried over to the door.

"Wes", he called. "Can you hear me?" He got no answer so he put the key in the hole and turned it. He tried the handle and the very heavy door opened. He hit the light switch that sat on the outside of the closet and when light came on… his heart became heavy.

Wes was sitting on the floor, hugging himself tightly while staring at where the door had been. His eyes were red and dull and he was very pale. His hands were bleeding and he had a haunted look on his face. He was trembling slightly.

"Oh Wes", Lucas said and hurried inside but the boy didn't move or respond to him. Lucas sat down in front of him. "Wes?" he asked but got no reply. He snapped with his fingers in front of Wes' eyes but got no reaction what so ever.

"Shorty", he asked and slowly moved his hand towards the boy's cheek. "Are you okay?" When he touched the pale cheek something flashed in the boy's eyes.

"YAOW!" Lucas exclaimed as Wes sunk his teeth into his hand. Wes stopped biting him and ran for the door. Lucas grabbed his arm but the kid screamed in terror and hit and clawed at him. Lucas lost his grip and the kid made a run for it again. But Mark stepped in and grabbed hold around the kid's middle. The frightened child screamed and screamed in terror and hit on Mark to get loose. But he was so weak that it didn't do any good and after just a little bit he fainted.

"Oh God", Justine said, being pale. "What happened to him?"

"I think", Mark said scooping the boy up. "That he is claustrophobic so he had a panic attack or something."

"He didn't even know it was me", Lucas said leaving the closet, holding his good hand over the bite mark. "He tried to run because he was scared."

Mark looked at the boy in his arms. Wes looking worried and scared even in sleep and he whimpered slightly. Mark hoisted him up a bit so that the kid was leaning his head on Mark's shoulder.

"Let's get him to a hospital", Mark said and they hurriedly left. "We'll deal with the aftermath later, when he wakes up."

* * *

**TBC From now on and forever this story is dedicated to my grandma who passed away today 2012-10-17 at 8 am.**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_SarahPlease Upda - Sorry but Jerry won't come back in person... for a while anyway ;)_

_Guest - Why did you think it was over?_


	22. The return of Wesley

Part 22

Mark's eyes snapped open when he heard whimpers from somewhere nearby. He opened his eyes and saw his little brother clutch at his sheets, while whimpering and looking as if he was in pain. Mark hurriedly moved his chair closer and put his big hand on the thirteen-year-old's smaller and bandaged one. But when he touched it the kid pulled it away with a frightened scream. Mark jumped in shock but then grabbed the now flailing hand. The kid was panicking, whatever he was dreaming had to be terrifying.

"Hey, hey little buddy calm down", he said and pulled the kid into his arms and held him. The kid was still whimpering and trashing a bit in his arms. Whatever was scaring him wouldn't let him wake up.

"Come on little buddy", Mark whispered into his ear. "Wake up. You are safe now. There is no darkness anymore. You are not in that closet. The place is open and light. I'm here, can't you hear my voice? Come on little buddy open those chocolate orbs for me."

The kid whimpered again and clutched at Mark's shirt, but he seemed to calm down a bit because he wasn't as tense.

"That's it little buddy", Mark soothed and rocked the kid a bit to calm him even more. "Open those eyes and look at me."

The kid's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Mark… and Mark felt a knife in his heart when he met those dark chocolate orbs. Last time he saw the kid there had been a glow in his eyes, even though he was sad, that showed a somewhat happy kid that felt safe… this was not it. The glow, or spark might be a better for for it, was gone. Those eyes had an insecure, scared and hurt look to them. This wasn't Wes that Mark held. This was Wesley, his eyes looked like they did when Mark first met him. The poor child had crawled back into himself during his time in that closet and God knows how long it would take to bring him back out again.

"Mark", Wesley asked in a whisper.

"Yeah little buddy, I'm here", Mark said and patted the boy's soft hair gently. "Don't you worry. You are safe now."

"…"

"What was that buddy?"

"Jesse locked me in."

"He locked you in? Why?"

"I don't remember", Wesley whispered in such a tiny voice that Mark nearly didn't hear it. The kid didn't even look at him. He was holding a hand to his mouth and the other he held on Mark's arm. He was looking at the wall opposite him and he was trembling like a leaf. Mark moved so that the kid was actually lying on him. Mark put the cover over both of them and held the boy close.

"You are safe now Wes", he said and rubbed the boy's back. "We found you."

"No one came", Wesley whispered brokenly and still in that barely hearable voice. "I screamed and screamed but no one came… Everyone just left me… I'm all alone…"

"No you are not alone", Mark said sternly. "You got me and the Warblers."

"They didn't come…" Wesley sobbed.

"In your dream or when you were in the closet?"

"I don't know", Wesley sobbed and Mark held him close as he cried. "It was so dark and cold… They locked me in…"

"Who locked you in", Mark asked confused. Jesse had been the only one to lock Wesley into that closet and according to him it had been due to Wesley's wish. But… it didn't add up. Now if Wesley seemed to be this scared of the dark and secluded places, why would he ask Jesse to lock him in? Maybe Jesse had misunderstood the whole thing. Maybe Wesley had asked him to just close the door and then go away, but Jesse took it as a wish to lock the door as well. Mark would have to ask Jesse about it, because this made no sense. He doubted Wesley would tell him something that made sense because like he said… he didn't remember.

"Who locked you in", Mark asked again when Wesley didn't answer.

"Grandma and grandpa", Wesley sobbed. "To hide me from her and her kids… They locked me in small dark rooms… no way out. They tortured me. They locked me away in the dark. They were ashamed of me… I'm a sin."

"No you are _not_ a sin", Mark said sternly and Wesley startled in fright. "Sorry."

"Why do they hate me so much", Wesley whimpered. "What did I ever do to them? Why do they leave me alone in the dark? Why didn't the Warblers come?"

"They came buddy… it just took a while."

"I screamed and screamed but they didn't come." Wesley's sobs got harder and stronger. He couldn't speak anymore, he sobbed too hard. Mark didn't know what to say and once again got reminded of the first time he had "met" Wesley. He knew that the boy then had just needed someone to hold him. He had Wesley in his lap hugging him as the small child cried. Mark knew the kid was just scared after everything that had happened. But found himself yet again wondering when someone had actually just held Wesley. The boy was crying so badly it tore at Mark's heart. After a bit when the heartbreaking sobs weren't ebbing out Mark started to sing softly, changing the lyrics to fit:

**Goodnight little buddy, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promise I will never leave you  
Then you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away**

**Goodnight little buddy, now it's time to sleep**  
**And still so many things I want to say**  
**Remember all the questions you asked me**  
**When we were watching that emerald bay**  
**And like a boat out on the ocean**  
**I'm rocking you to sleep**  
**The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart**  
**You'll always be a part of me**

**Goodnight little buddy, now it's time to dream**  
**And dream how wonderful your life will be**  
**Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby**  
**Then in your heart there will always be a part of me**  
**Someday we'll all be gone**  
**But lullabies go on and on**  
**They never die**  
**That's how you and I will be**

The singing didn't work this time and Wesley continued to cry and Mark watched him cry himself to sleep with a heavy heart. He would found out tomorrow _what_ exactly had happened the past few days. Mark also found himself wishing that Jerry was there. Jerry would be the best comfort Wesley could ever get, but Jerry couldn't be there… not in the flesh anyway. Mark made a decision at that moment. He was going to call Jerry and have him record a video of himself talking to Wesley and then show the kid. Most likely it would help.

* * *

The next day Lucas, Alvaro, Otto, Nathan and Kim walked through the hospital their little friend had been taken too. Their little buddy had been dehydrated and had to be hooked to an IV. He had been unconscious all day yesterday, after they found him in that closet. Jesse had gotten a hard time from all of them for that.

Otto had been close to killing him whenever he saw him and Nathan would bump into him whenever they walked past each other. Lucas had told them to stop because that's not what their little brother would want them to act like. But Jesse still got comments about child abuse thrown at him.

The group talked calmly amongst themselves and soon reached their friend's room. Lucas knocked on the door before they stepped in and smiled when he came in.

"Hi Wes, Mark", he greeted and walked over. He had a smile on his face but it dropped when the younger boy looked up at him. Those eyes were not the eyes he'd gotten used to since school started. Where was the happy glow? Where was the sureness and strength they usually possessed? They were nearly lifeless… and full of fear, sadness and hurt. This was not Wes… this was Wesley.

The boys behind him had been laughing about something when they came in but their voices dies away, as did their smiles when they saw Wesley's eyes. He looked away from them and rubbed his arm with a bandaged hand. Lucas shook himself before walking over and sitting down at the foot of the bed. He put his hand on Wesley's ankle and smiled when the kid looked up at him.

"Hi there Shorty", he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad", Wesley said so low that Lucas almost missed it. After he said it he averted his eyes again. Lucas narrowed his own and looked at Mark. The 'giant' sighed and shook his head, telling Lucas he shouldn't ask. Lucas got the hint and smiled at Wesley, even though the boy didn't look at him.

"That's good", he said. "You have to get better soon because I can't stand one more study session with just Alvaro and Kim. They are making me nuts." He got no answer but Alvaro moved over to them and stood behind Lucas.

"Yeah you should've seen him Wes", he said happily. "I've never actually seen anyone go purple for real. Lucas looked like a plum."

"Told you he make stomach-hurt", Kim said and grinned. Lucas stared at him while Otto, Nathan, Alvaro and Mark laughed. Kim nodded at Wesley and Lucas followed his gaze and saw the kid's lips twitch slightly. Lucas smiled and jumped on the same train of thought Kim was on.

"Well you give me headaches with your _bad_ grammar", he teased and Kim put a hand to his heart.

"My grammatics no bad", he said in mock offense.

"It's grammar", Alvaro corrected with a smirk. "Not grammatics."

"Details, details", Kim said and waved with one hand.

"It's the little details that are vital", Nathan piped up.

"Stop quoting people", Otto said to him. "You've been throwing around quotes all day!"

"I thought Mitch would die when you asked: 'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me'", Kim said and smirked.

It had been hilarious to see every boy in the cafeteria turn to stare at the hugging duo, where Mitch was getting redder in the face by each second. It didn't get better when Nathan put his hands on Mitch's butt and pulled him so close that they were hip to hip and then said:

"I believe it's the second one."

Mark guffawed at that and Nathan grinned happily. Wesley though didn't move a muscle. He kept looking so… so… so small and vulnerable. Lucas bit his lip before squeezing Wesley's ankle a bit while he said:

"Wes look at me." His tone was stern, but not scolding and Wesley looked up at him and his eyes were sad. "What is it? What's wrong Shorty?"

"Nothing", Wesley whispered and averted his gaze but this time Lucas would have nothing of it. He moved so he was sitting beside Wesley instead. He put two fingers underneath his chin and forced his head up a bit.

"Look at me", Lucas said in a commanding tone. When Wesley still averted his gaze he put in more authority in his voice. "Wes, _look_ at me." Slowly Wesley looked into his eyes and Lucas saw all the hurt there, it practically screamed.

"What is going on", Lucas asked gently. "Tell me, what is wrong?"

"Nothing", Wesley whispered again and averted his gaze yet again.

"It doesn't look like nothing since you can't even look at me", Lucas said. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? You haven't acted like this around me since… I made _that_ mistake."

"What mistake", Kim whispered to Alvaro and the Latino told him in whispers what had happened last year and Kim listened closely.

"I told myself I never wanted you to have a reason to look at me like that ever again", Lucas went on, ignoring the discussion behind him. He was remembering Wesley's words to Jerry when they went to him in Alvaro's room. He remembered Wesley ask Jerry:

_"Where were you when I needed you", the kid asked drowsily, obviously having a fever as well._

_"At the wrong place", Jerry said and pulled the kid into his arms hugging him. "I'm so sorry kiddo, I should have been there. I **should **have been there."_

_He could feel the boy shake in his arms as the boy cried. Then he felt the bed lower a bit as Mark sat down and put his arms around Jerry and Wesley. Otto and Nathan followed suit and Lucas bit his lip and walked over slowly._

_"Shorty", he asked carefully and Wesley looked up at him with red eyes. "I'm really sorry. You are not weak. I was wrong, so wrong. Please forgive me."_

_Wesley only looked away and cried so hard his body jolted at every sob. The boys looked at each other confused. Jerry tightened his grip on the boy slightly before letting go._

_"Lucas", he said and the younger boy understood. He took Jerry's place and hugged Wesley close feeling tears escape his eyes as well._

_"I'm sorry", he mumbled into Wesley's hair. "I'm so sorry Shorty."_

_"I… I… I thought I could trust you", Wesley whimpered. "But… but…"_

_"You can trust me Shorty. I swear, after today you will never have any reason to doubt that."_

_"Y-y-you promise", Wesley asked looking up at him._

_"I swear it", Lucas said smiling._

_"What's the capital of Albania?"_

_"Tirana."_

Lucas thought he understood what was up and sighed before saying:

"Shorty you can still trust me. It hasn't changed. I will always be there for you when you need me." Now Wesley looked at him with big sad eyes.

"Then where were you", he asked, his voice cracking in grief. "_Any _of you when I _needed_ you? Where were you when I screamed your names over and over again? Where were you when I was scared? Where were you when I was panicking? Where were you when I got hurt? Where were you when I _needed_ you?" He started sobbing and Lucas pulled him into a tight hug. "I needed you and you weren't there! I needed all of you but you didn't come! I was so afraid! I screamed and cried and hit at the door and panicked and screamed and screamed and screamed… where _were_ you?"

Lucas didn't know what to say but he didn't have to say anything because Kim said it for him.

"We were looking for you", he said and Wesley looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "We was out there looking for you, but in the wrong spots."

"Were and places", Nathan, Otto and Alvaro corrected automatically.

"Same thing!" Kim objected before turning back to Wesley. "We _were_", he glared at the trio. "out looking for you. We just looked in the wrong _places_." He glared at the trio again. "Believe me grabben, it means kiddo Otto, we would _never_ leave you there just so that."

"Work on your grammar", Nathan teased.

"Shut up."

Wesley looked at the group around him before burying his face in Lucas' shoulder. Lucas only held him and rubbed his back. Mark sighed.

"Wes is claustrophobic", he explained and the boys looked at him. "And he hates being locked in, I figure that much anyway. His gramps and grams used to lock him into small, dark rooms to hide him from his stepmom and her kids."

Kim gaped in shock he had no idea of Wesley's past after all. Nathan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside to tell him Wesley's story, while the others focused on the small teenager.

"Oh when I get my hands on those fucking bastards", Alvaro growled darkly and clenched his hands into fists. "How dare they do that to a little kid?! It's bloody child abuse!"

"Not when the child in question doesn't exist", Wesley mumbled and Lucas stared at him in confusion. Wesley mumbled out an explanation.

His dad had him named Wesley Montgomery and had had lawyers hide his identity away so that only when Isaac Montgomery was dead would his sons and daughters be informed that they had a half-brother. Wesley had only existed in their life as a Montgomery-cousin that were orphaned. If anyone wanted to charge the Montgomery's for child-abuse they would have to sign in his name and they would find… that the boy didn't existed.

There was only one Montgomery with a name on W and that was a foster child back in the 1950's. Wesley didn't, unless you dug _very _deep, exist. Lucas, Alvaro, Mark and Otto were shocked and disgusted to hear what Wesley's dad had done to keep him separated from his family, to single him out… to cut him out of his perfect life.

Mark knew that if he had been in this kind of position he would have ended his life long ago. He would never be able to stand what this boy had been going through since he learned how to talk, to walk… to be. Mark came from a loving family and he couldn't understand how someone couldn't love their own child. It was wrong at so many levels.

Wesley was such a sweet kid that it was hard to not like him and when he had this broken aura around him, every single mature being in this world wanted to care for him. Mark had seen it, Ma Trixie at the Bean was drawn to him like bees to flowers and Carmichael and Ms. Lincoln were also drawn to him. Everyone wanted to help him. Because he was a sweet kid and he deserved love and care more than any other troubled soul at Dalton.

Mark had decided long ago that Wesley was the strongest person he'd ever met and what he'd found out just now didn't make that belief waver at all. Wesley was so strong, it was just a shame he couldn't see it himself.

Lucas may not have the most loving parents in the world but he knew that they loved him, truly they did… deep down. He had his siblings though. He couldn't _understand_ how someone would just drop their kid and treat him like garbage. Wesley was a living being God damn it! Lucas nearly wanted to cry, that was how angry he was. Life wasn't fair and especially not to this poor boy.

Lucas wanted to track down his grandparents and lock _them_ into dark and tiny rooms so that they would understand how Wesley had felt all those times. Lucas was sure that no grownup he knew or any child his own age, older or younger would stand what Wesley had been forced to endure. It wasn't fair on him and when Lucas realized there had been no way for anyone to help him because he didn't exist unless his father Isaac Montgomery wanted him to h nearly threwup.

Lucas had sometimes wished that he could be a lawyer but now… now that he heard what some low-life, blood-sucking lawyers had done for money he wanted to throw up! Some fucking lawyer just agreed to make a boy invisible to the state! Lucas wondered if Carmichael knew this about Wesley. Lucas knew that Carmichael really cared for the boy, it was obvious in the way he looked at him. Carmichael had told Jerry and Mark about how he got a lot of money out of Mr. Montgomery so that Wesley could have a great life at Dalton. Carmichael wanted him to feel at home, to feel loved and to be cared about. He had proofed that over and over again and Lucas was glad for that, it gave him a bit hope for mankind.

Alvaro wanted to punch something. He was so angry. How dared someone hurt his little pipsqueak like this?! True Alvaro and Wesley had started as enemies but that day in the rain… when Wesley was attacked… had woken something in Alvaro Sanchez that had only been there for his brothers before. He remembered that day clearly and exactly how he had been thinking.

_Alvaro Sanchez was confused. After seeing the tiny Warbler run into the foyer and falling on the wet floor he had reacted on instinct and had helped him up. It was a little kid after all. But he still didn't know what possessed him to go out and look for the kid, he had left the school area alone after all and he never did that. Alvaro hadn't expected to find him in the park getting beaten up by some punks from Westerville middle school. __Alvaro had no idea of what came over him, maybe it was the fact that Montgomery **was** a Dalton student and Dalton students stuck together or maybe it was the fact that he was just a kid that had been attacked by bigger boys and that was just wrong, who would want to hurt a kid? That sent a jolt through him… he had hurt the kid now resting in his arms. _

Alvaro shuddered at the thought. He had been angry, worried and scared that day. He had been thinking about his own little brothers that day and what he would do for them because they were family. Alvaro sighed and looked at the child that was now in Lucas' arms.

"What is it about me that makes people despise me so much", Wesley mumbled.

"What do you mean", Lucas asked. "We don't despise you!"

"But why do I feel so alone then", Wesley asked sadly. "I feel like this place going to be ripped away from me too. As soon as I start to feel safe something happens and I lose it… Why do I always have to feel alone?" That made Alvaro angry, not at Wesley but at how unfair it was that he had to feel like it.

"When I was littler", Wesley whispered. "I dreamt to find someone that wanted me in his or her family… but as soon as I think I find that someone I lose them again… Is it a dream that's too big… should I dream smaller… should I stop feeling?"

Alvaro knew this was getting dangerous, Wesley's thoughts were dangerous and dark and would only lead to hurt for him and the boys around him.

"You feel abandoned", Lucas asked.

"You didn't come", Wesley whispered again. "I was scared… no one came."

"We came Wes", Otto said and hurried over to the two. "We nearly came too late but we came. We will always come for you, no matter where you are. We need you."

"What about what I need", Wesley asked and looked at him with tearful eyes.

"All you need is us and you have us", Lucas said. "You staying at Dalton would be the best for all of your brothers in the Warblers."

"What about what's best for me", Wesley asked looking at him with those sad eyes.

"We really think it's best for you to stay with us Wes", Otto said softly. "We really do care about you, we feel for you and with you. We feel sad when you're upset. We feel angry when someone hurts you. We feel worried when we can't find you. We feel happiness when you're happy."

"What about how I feel", Wesley asked and was looking a bit intimidated when all these boys crowded around him.

"We feel that you need us and that we need you", Mark said calmly. "It's how it's supposed to be among brothers. You are supposed to feel that you need someone at times and feel safe."

"But every time I do", Wesley whispers in a small voice. "Something happens and I'm not safe anymore."

"That's because we mess up mostly", Mark said with a sigh. "But brothers mess up Wes, but they are always there to pick up the pieces. Let us pick them up Wes."

"But… what about…" Wesley began but trailed off. He snuggled closer into Lucas' embrace and let tears slip down his cheeks. Lucas rubbed his arm. The discussion took an odd turn but he didn't care. Wesley needed them right now and he wasn't the only one that saw it.

Alvaro had made up his mind, he knew how to help. He could fix it, all he had to do was show Wesley that he wasn't alone in his dream. Nearly all boys in the Warblers and some outside felt abandoned in one way or another and looked for a place where they belonged and where they could feel safe and wanted. They were a pack of brothers and Alvaro was lucky to be part of that. Wesley was his little brother. He looked over at the bed and looked at the kid softly and did something he'd never done before. He sang:

**It's more than you. It is more than me.  
No matter what we are, we are a family.** – Wesley looked up at him in confusion, Lucas, Otto and Mark were also staring at him.**  
This dream is for all of us,** - He gestured to the group.**  
This one can be real.  
And you can't stop us now, **- He took Wesley's hand softly.**  
Because of how ya feel.**

**It's more than you. It is more than me.**  
**Whatever dreams we have, they're for the family.**  
**We're not alone anymore, now there are others there. **– He let go and backed away and showed at the other boys with his hands.**  
And that dream's big enough** **  
For all of us to share.**

**So don't think you're going,**  
**You're not going anywhere.**  
**You're staying and taking your share.**  
**And if you get afraid again, I'll be there. **– Alvaro took Wesley's hand and smiled. He hadn't noticed Kim and Nathan returning but when the chorus came again they all, save Wesley, sang.

_We are a family, like a giant tree.  
Branching out towards the sky.  
We are a family, we are so much more,  
Than just you and I.  
We are a family like a giant tree,_

_Growing stronger, growing wiser_

_We are growing free_  
_We need you_  
_We are a family._

Wesley looked at him before moving his comforter aside and got up. He walked over to Alvaro and hugged him. Alvaro smiled and hugged him while he sang:

**You're staying and taking your share.  
And if you get afraid again, I'll be there**

Nathan and the others joined into the hug and sang with Alvaro:

_We are a family, like a giant tree.  
Branching out towarsd the sky.  
We are a family, we are so much more,  
Than just you and I.  
We are a family like a giant tree,_

_Growing stronger, growing wiser_

_We are growing free_  
_We need you_  
_We are a family._

When he stopped singing the only sound in the room was from Wesley's sobs and the older boys all moved to him and Alvaro. Otto and Nathan crouched down to hug Wesley while Lucas, Kim and Mark put their arms around Alvaro and Wesley at the same time. They just stood there, hugging.

* * *

**TBC **

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Paula - Den kommer här ;)_


	23. A woman's charms

Part 23

"I didn't know you could sing dude", Nathan said when Wesley had fallen asleep again and they were all sitting around his bed.

"Neither did I", Alvaro said and made a grimace.

"You should audition for the Warblers", Otto said happily.

"No… It's not my thing… I don't like singing. I like listening to you guys sing but I don't like singing myself."

"Why not", Kim asked. "You're good."

"I just… don't think it's fun."

"Don't worry we won't force you if you don't want to", Lucas said. He was by Wesley's side again, holding his limp hand in his. "Besides we have other things to worry about."

"Yes", Mark said and nodded. "We _must_ get Wes back."

"What are you talking about", Kim asked confused.

"You saw his eyes right", Nathan asked and Kim nodded. "That's how Wes looked when he first came to Dalton… back then he only called himself Wesley because he didn't feel secure with himself or with us. He didn't know what it felt like to have someone care for you or love you as much as we do."

"Yeah I understood that from what you said out in the corridor", Kim said and nodded. "Do you know where his father lives so I can ride over and kill him?"

"You usually kill people when you ride over them", Otto teased and Kim gave him a tired look.

"And what are you gonna ride", Alvaro said and smirked. "A horse?"

"You know what I mean", Kim said and flailed with his arms.

"Actually… no."

"Don't you English talking people say that you ride a bus, you ride a train or you ride a bike?"

"Yes we do", Lucas said. "But you don't 'ride over and kill him' you go over there and kill him. The way you said it made it sound as if you were riding over him with something and then kill him."

"Maybe I should", Kim said and crossed his arms. "You don't treat kids like that. Don't this country have something like BRIS? I know Wes would only do good from it."

"Something like what", Mark asked.

"BRIS is a Swedish organization. It stands for Barnens Rätt I Samhället, in English that means the Children's Rights In Society. Huh... should call it CRIS then."

"What's that, BRIS I mean", Otto asked.

"If you're a kid that wants to talk to someone who doesn't know you and that you can be anonymous with you call up BRIS. You can talk to them about anything and they listen and give advices. They are nice I like them. They make great jobs for kids."

"They make kids work? What kind of sick country is Sweden?!" Nathan asked and looked really upset. "And here I thought Sweden was a fair and just country that treats people in a good way! And now you tell me that sick place has child labor?! They never tell us that in geography class!"

"What", Kim asked confused. "We don't have child labor."

"You just said so!"

"I did? When?"

"You said BRIS makes great jobs for kids!"

"Yeah isn't that how you say it when someone makes good jobs?"

"What the hell?! You think child labor is good?" Nathan was completely livid and red in the face.

"No!" Kim on the other hand was looking scared and confused at the same time.

"Then why are you saying so?!"

"I'm not!"

"Hold it", Lucas cut in before Nathan would start yelling. "I sense a misunderstanding here… because of language barrier. Kim."

"Yes Lucas", Kim asked and looked at him, but still kept an eye on Nathan. He freared the older boy would attack him.

"Do kids have jobs in Sweden?"

"No, not until they are 15, they can have summer jobs then."

"And is BRIS offering jobs to kids or forcing them to work?"

"No… did I say that?"

"It sounded a bit like it."

"I didn't mean that!"

"So what did you mean", Otto asked crossing his arms.

"Like… um… if you have a test and get good grades on it. Then it is a job you did good. Or if you help someone and you are good at it. You do good jobs for them."

"Oh I get it", Mark said and chuckled. "You mean that BRIS do good _work_ for kids' rights and stuff like that."

"Wasn't that what I said?" Kim asked confused.

"No." the others all said at the same time. Kim sighed and grumbled:

"Jag hatar engelska."

"What", Nathan asked.

"Nothing", Kim said and looked innocent. Mark just snorted. He may not speak Swedish or whatever language that was but he knew when someone was only pretending to be innocent. He wasn't the only one. Lucas and Alvaro knew too and were both chuckling or sniggering behind Nathan and Otto's backs. Otto opened his mouth to ask something when Wesley groaned and Lucas felt him cling to his hand.

"He's having nightmares again", Mark said and swore. He got around the bed and put a hand on Wesley's forehead. "Hey little buddy you are safe, you are not in the dark anymore. We're here."

"Come on Shorty relax", Lucas said with a soothing voice. His hand was kind of hurting, he didn't know his Shorty was so strong. "We are all here. There is nothing to worry about."

"Jerry", Wesley groaned and Lucas and Mark shared a look.

"Here he is", Nathan answered and moved towards the bed and put his phone to Wesley's ear.

"Kiddo can you hear me", Jerry said through the line and Lucas felt the kid relax at ones. "It's going to be okay. They are all there to help you. Just take it easy. There is no darkness anymore. Okay? Go back to sleep kiddo. Don't worry."

Wesley relaxed at ones and was fast asleep again and Nathan put his phone to his ear to talk to Jerry. Mark and Lucas though looked at the boy in the hospital bed. What could they do to heal him if the only thing that helped was Jerry and he was not able to be there?

* * *

As soon as he came back to school everyone noticed the change in the smallest Dalton Academy student. He was quiet all the time, didn't meet anybody's gaze and just stuck to his room when he wasn't in class. It was hurting his friends to see him like that. Heck it was hurting everyone to see him like that.

Wesley avoided crowded hallways and he avoided all closets he could at all costs. He did all his school work and nearly didn't do anything else and Justine was having enough of it.

It was the second meeting since Wesley came back and he was nowhere to be seen. She marched out of the practice, ignoring all questions she got and just walked to her baby's room. She didn't even knock as she stepped inside. She was prepared to start lecturing but stopped dead in her tracks. Wesley was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees and crying. But she saw something else, there was blood on his bed , from a wound in his hand. She hurriedly closed the door behind her and hurried inside.

"Honey what happened", she asked and sat down on his bed and his head snapped up.

"I broke it", he mumbled sadly.

"Broke what", Justine asked while digging through her bag and found her first aid kit. She gently took Wesley's bleeding hand and started to clean the wound.

"The picture", Wesley said and looked at the floor beside his bed. Justine followed his gaze and saw the picture of Wesley and Jerry. The frame was broken and glass shards lied beside it. There were also books there and a phone.

"My phone rang", Wesley mumbled. "I tried to get it out but dropped everything I had in my hands and knocked the picture over… when I picked it up glass got in my hand… I ruined it and it punished me."

Justine chuckled a bit.

"Oh sweetie it didn't", she said and he looked at her. "Who was it that called?"

"I don't know…" he looked away again. "I didn't get time to see."

She smiled again and finished cleaning his wound. It didn't need stitches but she taped it and put a band aid over the wound.

"Oh well they will call you back", Justine said happily. "It was probably Jerry or Mark… or Scott or Bastian or Brad R or Fredric or Richard."

Wesley gave her a look.

"What", she said. "It can be either of them. They have mostly heard about your little trip into the darkness and are now worried sick about you, like the rest of us." Wesley looked away again and she sighed. "Come on sweetie let's go." She patted his knee and got up.

"I don't want to go to Warblers' practice", Wesley mumbled and she turned to him by the door.

"Who said anything about Warbler practice", she said and smiled somewhat evilly. Wesley swallowed feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her out of the room and out of the dorm.

* * *

"Why hello there", Trixie said when she saw Wesley and Justine. "Shouldn't you two be at Warbler practice?"

"Yes but we felt that we needed a break", Justine said happily. "Wes is feeling a bit under the weather and is in need of some cheering up."

"I see", Trixie said she looked at the younger of the pair and saw him look... not as himself. She decided that Trixie was right. "A hot chocolate, without whipped cream but with just a bit of cinnamon and vanilla in it and a caramel mocha is coming right up! Go get a table darlings."

The pair went to a table and sat down, Justine sent a text when Wesley wasn't looking. She told the council where the two of them were and that maybe they'd come down later when rehearsal's were over. Trixie soon appeared with their orders and then pulled up a chair.

"Darlings I heard there was quite the circus at Dalton a few days ago", she said and looked worried. "What was it about?"

"Nothing", Wesley mumbled.

"Oh shush on you", Justine told him before taking his hand. "You see Ma the whole circus started when Wes here went missing."

"What?!" Trixie asked in horror and looked at Wesley. He didn't meet her gaze and he'd paled a bit. "What happened baby?"

"I don't want to talk about it", Wesley mumbled.

"It started like this", Justine said and told Trixie everything that had happened. How Jesse by mistake locked Wesley into that closet and then forgot about it. When she mentioned that Trixie's mouth fell open and then she started cursing like a sailor. Justine stared at her in shock and Wesley was shocked when he was suddenly pulled into Trixie's warm embrace.

"Oh sweetcheeks I know how you feel", she said patting his hair in a soothing way. "When I was just a wee little girl my parents locked me into cupboards and stuff like that all the time. I hated the darkness, to be alone and to be inside a room that is locked and small spaces worse than anything. I was so afraid all the time and my teachers picked up on something not being right.

I never took part in any hiding games and freaked out in gym class whenever we had to crawl through tight, dark spaces. My teachers asked me and I wouldn't tell them of course… not until one day when a bully locked me into a closet. I screamed and screamed and clawed at the door so my nails broke and I started bleeding. A janitor found me and took me to the nurse. I was screaming in fright the entire time, they had to sedate me because I was hurting myself and them.

They took me to a hospital and there I told them what had happened. I told them that I was locked in by that bully and that my parents did that all the time… What hurt the most was that no one came for me. None of my friends tried to help me. For many months I thought that no one cared about me. But honey I was so wrong. A lot of people cared about me. My teachers, my uncles, my cousins, my friends at school and even my bullies. When everyone heard what I've been through everyone took care of me.

My uncles promised that I would always live with them and that they would always come for me. I didn't believe the last part until they came and got me at school on a stormy day when it was dark out. Every time school ended after sunset my uncles came or my friends followed me home. You see sweetie I wasn't alone… even though I felt like it. My night terrors told me I was alone but by light I saw that it was not true."

Wesley closed his eyes and tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. Justine smiled and took his hand and he looked up at her.

"See sweetie", she said. "That's what we've been trying to show you. Remember what happened last year when the juniors were jerks?" Wesley nodded. "You didn't trust Charles, you didn't trust that he'd help you if need be."

"But he did", Wesley whispered.

"That he did sweetie. Those goons didn't stand a chance when Charlie put his mind to it. Remember the look on their faces when he punched that guy that went for you before no one else had time to react?"

"Yeah", Wesley said softly.

"Honey you know we came for you, deep down you know we did. You weren't awake when we found you. We will always be there for you baby. Never doubt that. I know that's what Jerry would say if he was here and you know it too. Mark told us what happened when you were at the hospital, what happened when you were asleep. Do you remember talking to Jerry?"

Wesley nodded. He'd thought that was just some strange dream. He remembered _Alvaro _singing to him and then hugging him. He remembered Mark, Otto, Lucas, Nathan and Kim hug him too. He remembered feeling really drowsy again. He recalled someone scooping him up, someone that smelled of liquorices and salt.

After that he only remembered feeling utterly horrified and someone taking his hand. He didn't know who's it was. He'd been dreaming that he was in darkness again and the Warblers all stood around him in a circle. They were all shining and then… one by one they faded away. It was the Warblers of today and last year. The one to go first was Jesse and Wesley had no idea why. He just knew he couldn't trust Jesse. Then one by one the others faded and it got darker and darker. He'd tried to call out to his friends but no one answered and soon only Lucas, Mark and Jerry had been there. Mark and Lucas disappeared at the same time and then… Jerry started to fade. Wesley used all strength he'd been able to muster and screamed his name… and Jerry answered. He said something that soothed him and Wesley didn't remember anything else.

"Wes", Justine asked sounding a bit worried and Wesley looked up at her. "Are you okay honey?"

He nodded and moved away from Trixie so that he could hug Justine. She smiled and pulled him tight. Trixie smiled at the duo and left them alone. She returned to the kitchen to give Nelson a piece of her mind. He was messing things up again. Justine just smiled in thanks to her and then hugged Wesley closer to her.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly called and Wesley's eyes widened. Justine felt him stiffen and looked up and saw a group of boys walk up to them. Wesley recognized them right away. One of them was Toby, the kid from the ice-skating incident that Christmas, then there was Huey who was the one responsible for Wesley getting beaten up in the park that day and all their friends. All in all it was those two and four more.

"What do you want", Justine asked and let go of Wesley. Today she was sporting her normal Dalton uniform, the girl-one, she was also wearing some jewelry and she had a black long-haired wig on her head.

"You hottie", Huey said and smirked. "Nothing. The little shit you're with? A lot."

"Oh you are not touching him", Justine said sharply. "Run home kiddies coffee is not for babies such as you."

"We're not kids, we're in middle school", Toby said smugly.

"Oh but baby that is a kid."

"Oh and what about the twerp with you?"

"Wes? Why he attends Dalton Academy which is a high school… which means, and try to keep up, that he is a high school student."

"Uh Justine", Wesley tried.

"Hush baby I'm talking now", she said and patted his hand but never looked away from the middle schoolers. "So he can be here."

"Are you dating that kid or something sweet cheeks", one of the other boys asked. "Why? You can do so much better."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind tapping that", another said.

"You mean like this", Huey said and slapped Justine's butt. Wesley's eyes widened.

"Oh no you didn't", he whispered.

"Oh no you didn't!" Justine screamed and slapped Huey across the face.

"Wow she got spunk too", Huey said and smirked. "I like that. How about a kiss babe?" He made kissing noises and his friends did too.

"Sure", Justine said and smiled. Wesley stared at her. He saw the wickedness in that smile, but the others didn't. They just made ooooh noises. She waved with her finger, telling Huey to come closer.

"Close your eyes sweetie", Justine said. Huey complied and Justine pulled him into a kiss. His friends started cat calling while Wesley stared. Justine pulled Huey closer to her so they were flush against each other. Huey put his hand on her butt and squeezed while she tangled her fingers in his hair. She parted her lips and invited him in. She was one of the best kissers at Dalton and it became clear that Huey thought so too when he moaned. Justine then took Huey's hand and put it between her thighs. Wesley saw Huey's eyes snap open wide in terror and he backed off looking horrified.

"What's wrong babe", Justine said sweetly sucking on her finger a bit. "Not your kind of thing?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Huey and he ran. Justine turned to Wesley.

"Not his cup of tea", she said and Wesley started to laugh.

"Hey shut it kid!" Toby yelled and hit at him. Wesley reacted on instinct and performed a judo-throw. Toby landed on the ground and Wesley stared at him.

"How'd you end up down there", he asked shocked.

"Why you little shit!" Toby yelled and flew up and at Wesley. Wesley dodged a punch and backed away.

"Watch it", Justine yelled and pushed Toby back. He just snarled and two of his friends grabbed Justine's arms. Wesley stared in horror as Toby and the other two came closer to him.

"Now where were we", Toby asked and smirked evilly.

"You were on your way", an angry voice said behind him and he twirled around and saw the Warblers, all the Warblers, stand in the door. They all looked murderous.

"Unhand _my_ woman", Mitch growled and the two boys did and Justine strutted up to Mitch and put her arms around his neck.

"Oh baby I love it when you go all possessive", she said and kissed him, he kissed her back. Wesley cocked his head to the side and looked at Toby.

"Where were we", he asked.

"Fuck off", Toby said and marched out. "I'll be back."

"For what?"

"More."

"More what?"

"You know what?"

"More ass-kicking?"

"You little!" Toby shouted and twirled around to hit Wesley again but a firm hand on either of his shoulders stopped him. He looked up and saw the Everett twins glare at him. All the Warblers looked at him and his friends. They were five to 28. Toby may not be the smartest guy in the world. But he was not a complete idiot. The five of them against 26 high school dudes, one high school girl and a kid that could throw him like a rag doll? I don't think so. The group ran, they had to figure out what was wrong with Huey after all.

"Yeah that's right! You better run", Justine yelled after them and crossed her arms over her chest. "Creepy little shits."

"What happened", Nathan asked and pulled Mitch away from her.

"They were coming on to me!"

"Why? Ow!" Justine had slapped him.

"Hello", she said and motioned for herself. "Isn't it obvious?"

Her friends looked at her in confusion.

"No", some of them said, the others just looked confused and she turned red in the face with anger.

"They think she's hot", Wesley spoke up. "She ain't bad looking."

She smiled.

"Thanks baby", she said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey!" Charles objected and pulled her off of Wesley. "He's too young for that!"

"What, I know a hot girl when I see one", Wesley said and crossed his arms. But then he looked at Justine. "You are a wicked one too though."

"Thank you sweety", she said and blew him an air kiss.

"Did we miss something", Otto asked.

"Justine just used all the charms of a girl to twist a boy's head a bit", Wesley said happily.

"But Justine isn't a girl", Jesse said and Wesley glared at him.

"I am too", Justine shrieked angrily.

"No you're just some dude that dresses up as one."

"Oh just you wait until I can get my hands on you St. James!" She stormed towards him but was held back by her classmates and fellow Warblers Joseph and Roger.

"What", Jesse asked. "Okay you have long hair which makes you a girl. But the rest is just fake."

"Have you _looked _in a mirror", Wesley asked and then covered his mouth, his eyes wide. The Warblers stared at him before they started to laugh, except Jesse. Otto patted Wesley on the back.

"Welcome back buddy", he said and Wes smiled up at him, the normal glow starting to grow back into his eyes.

"It's good to be coming back", he said and smiled shyly.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the LONG wait. I have been busy :P And I had no ideas ;) But maybe Justine's actions compensate for that? Not?**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Sarah - Maybe not forever but for quite some time... I mean Wes is only 13 and I plan on ending it when he is 16._

_Lissi47 - Be my guest ;)_


	24. Forgive me and thank you

Part 24

The next day Wes got a surprise when he started his computer and found that he'd gotten an e-mail from Jerry. He grinned and opened it and saw a file there, a movie clip. He cocked an eyebrow and pressed on it. At first he saw nothing but a green park where some people ran around and then Jerry came from behind the camera and sat down in front of it.

"Hi there kiddo I hope this is helping lifting your spirit a bit", he said and Wes smiled. "Mark told me what happened when he went to visit Dalton. You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Jerry smiled and Wes couldn't help but do the same. "Now what's this I hear about Wesley coming back? Kiddo I understand that you got scared and that you felt abandoned but you must get into that thick head of yours the Warblers really do care about you. They care a lot about you in fact. Didn't we proof that to you last year? I know, you got scared I understand that but you can never _ever_ doubt that Lucas and the others care about you. I know you know this kiddo but since you seem to not believe them and maybe not me… say hi kiddo."

Wes looked confused and then the picture of Jerry faded away and was replaced by a video of a platinum blonde boy with blue yes, it was Richard Diamond. Wes grinned widely.

"Hi there sport", Richard said and grinned. "Jerry told me what happened and now you listen here. Everyone in the Warblers care about you and I know that if we were legally able to we'd adopt you and make you our brother on paper. You are already our brother in heart. Don't doubt that. Oh and call once in a while or e-mail me will ya? Cheers!"

Wes smiled and waved at the screen as Richard's face faded and a new face came into view. This face belonged to a boy with blue eyes, brown hair and glasses.

"Yo Wes things aren't going so great I heard", Scott Crawford said. "Just ignore whoever is messing with you, I know you can do it and if that doesn't work show them what you can do in the dojo and I doubt they'll dare to mess with ya. If not even _that _work text me and I'll drive there from Stanford and kick their asses for you okay? Oh and hit Otto up the head for me next time you see him. He drunk called me this summer and embarrassed me in front of my family. Okay? Bye budy!"

Wes chuckled as Scott's face faded away. Next boy to show up made Wes laugh. It was Bastian Nolan with his tan skin, brown eyes and now jade green hair. Bastian Nolan usually had red and I mean _red_ hair or blue hair.

"Greetings from Philadelphia", Bastian said and smiled. "The hair gave it away didn't it? Anyway Jerry called up and went into the biggest mother-hen mode ever! Squirt what did you do to get him to be like that? Wait scratch that this is a recording so you can't answer that. Anyway how are your drawings going?" Wes looked at his pad on the desk. It was full of dark drawings right now, he had been drawing them since the day he was locked in. "Draw something sunny instead of those dark things I bet you've been drawing after your ordeal. Oh shoot now I gave myself away squirt. Yes Jerry told me… and Mark… and Scott… and… and everyone else. Now don't you dare go around thinking that no one cares because we do. I'll drive down there and force that knowledge into you if you don't get it by now. Take care and send me a drawing soon okay?"

Bastian threw him a kiss and Wes laughed. Next face belonged to a long-haired blonde boy with brown eyes. But he wasn't alone in the room he was recording in. There was a brown haired boy there.

"Wessy say hi to my boyfriend Ashton!" Fredric Fitzgerald said happily. Ashton waved over his shoulder before continuing to read. "We're studying for an exam. So I know what happened and all I can say is, power through it because I know you can. I mean I've seen you take down bigger things than this in the dojo. Don't you let this get to you, it was an accident or a mean prank. Just don't sink down to Jesse's level. Fuck with him by ignoring him, people like him hates that. Okay Ashton is glaring at me so I better go. But sweetheart do me a favor, don't doubt the Warblers and give Justine a kiss on the nose from me 'kay? Bye love!"

Fredric's face faded away and the last senior came into view. Wes smiled when he saw the green eyes, pale skin and brown hair of Brad Raymond.

"Dwarf don't doubt the Warblers okay and kick Jesse's ass", was all Brad said. He had never been a person of many words but his eyes spoke for him. They were soft, caring and warm. Wes smiled and nodded, even though Brad would have no idea he did that. "Oh and promise to do something for me. Steal Brad's whistle and hide it better than ever before 'kay?"

Wes smiled as the movie ended. He knew they were right. He shouldn't let it get to him so much and he shouldn't cut off the Warblers when he did feel scared or worried. He knew he had to apologize to them… he just didn't know how.

He turned up a blank page in his drawing pad and started to draw, not thinking, just drawing. He was drawing from memory and just relaxing. After a bit he looked at his pad and realized what he'd drawn. It was the Warblers performing at sectionals last year, he saw their big smiles and smiled too. His life weren't as dark as his drawing told him… or his dreams.

His life was actually very happy and full of light. He knew how to apologize to and thank the Warblers at the same time. He looked at his watch and saw that he was late for a Warbler rehearsal. He cursed and ran out of his room. Only to run back and fetch his camera and a picture before running out again.

* * *

Lucas sighed and turned away from the door. Wes still hadn't come back to them. They thought that he would after he thing that went down in the Lima Bean. They'd all see him brighten up a bit since then. But maybe they were mistaken.

"I guess he's not coming is he", Otto said and sighed. "Damn I thought we broke through to him this time."

"We did", Justine said and twirled a blonde lock around her finger. "Maybe he just needed some more time."

"Well we can't wait for him any longer", Brad said and got up from the table. "We better start warming up our voices. Sectionals only gets closer and we have yet to decide on a set list and soloists." The Warblers all nodded and started to do warmups.

The different types of voices grouped together to warm up. So the room right now had five groups. It had the basses in two groups, the tenors in two groups and the baritones. Lucas who was a baritone noticed the Everett twins smile smugly at him from the tenors. He cocked an eyebrow at them and they smirked and stepped towards him, imitating the baritones.

The baritones stopped where they were doing and watched in confusion. The tenors in the twins' group followed the twins. When they were all "mocking" the baritones Charles, from the basses, nudged his friends and stepped up behind the tenors and started mocking them.

The other group of tenors attacked the basses, the baritones attacked the second group of tenors and the other group of basses took up for the first tenors in attacking the baritones and the first tenors completed the circle by attacking the second basses.

It was a full warmup war but everyone was having fun. Then a there was a flash in the room and everyone's faces turned to the doors, just in time to see Wes lower his camera. He looked at them grinning sheepishly. Then he looked at his camera's display, grimaced and snapped a new picture.

"Oi", Jesse objected while rubbing his eyes. "What the heck?!"

"What it was funny", Wes said happily and then marched over to the piano.

"Uh Wes", Brad asked as the kid put up a picture of the Warblers from the year before.

"Yes Brad", Wes asked as he put his camera on the piano, the picture of the Warblers of today visible.

"What are you doing?"

"Multitasking", Wes said happily.

"How?"

"Well I'm talking to you while setting up some pictures, before I say thank you and I'm sorry at the same time."

"What?"

Wes bit his lip and turned to look at the Warblers.

"I want to say sorry", he began. "Sorry for being such a bother and not believing you guys when you tried to help me. I've been a child and need to grow up a bit. Just because something bad happened to me it doesn't mean I have to crawl back into myself and cut off the rest of the world. I must learn to trust people and let others help me if I need it. I can't just rely on myself all the time so I'm sorry for not believing you guys and for acting as if you were the bad guys that let me down."

"But we did let you down", Nathan objected.

"No you didn't", Wes said and smiled at him. "You had no idea I got locked in by mistake. Jesse can't help he forgot that he locked me into a closet. I should have been more clear on not wanting to be locked in _and _I should have told you guys about my claustrophobia… also I should trust the new guys and tell them the truth."

"What", Isaac asked confused. "Truth about what?"

The other freshmen, except for Kim, looked confused.

"I bet you all wonder why I'm even here since I'm just 13", Wes said and smiled a bit shyly. "It's not because I have some ridiculous high IQ."

"Aw man", Rob said and put ten dollars on the table. "That was my guess!"

Wes snorted, he knew the freshmen was betting on him.

"And it's not because I have a parent working here", Wes continued and Brett groaned putting his ten dollars on the table as well.

"And it's not because my parents own this place so I have nowhere to go Isaac", Wes continued giving the Warbler a pointed look and Isaac groaned and put his ten dollars in the pot. "I'm also not some favored kid from Westerville _Jesse_." Jesse scoffed but paid up. All eyes turned on Kim and Eric. Eric grinned.

"I bet you're here because the school is trying to find out if they can educate younger kids as well", he said happily.

"Nope", Wes said and smirked. Eric sighed and kissed his ten dollars before putting them on the table. Wes turned his eyes to Kim.

"I guessed you are orphaned and stayed here because you had nowhere to go else", Kim said with a shrug and paid up.

"Why are you paying", Eric asked confused.

"Because he already know the truth", Nathan said and smiled sadly. "And didn't change his old bet it seems."

"That would be fusking", Kim said.

"It would be what", Rob asked confused.

"Cheating", Kim spluttered waiving with his hand. Wes chuckled.

"Well Kim is partly right", he said and the freshmen looked at him. "I have nowhere else to go… and I'm as close to an orphan you can be without really being it."

"How", Brett and Eric asked in unison.

Wes told the freshmen his story, from his time with his grandparents, from his time at different boarding schools and lastly from last year when he came to Dalton. The freshmen were staring at him, Eric and Brett were gaping in shock. Kim felt a bit sad. Isaac had no words, for once, to describe how he felt, Rob felt angry and Jesse… well he just didn't care.

"I would appreciate it", Wes said and swallowed. "If you didn't tell any other freshmen this… I don't want to be stared at like last year…"

"If you tell anyone we'll seriously hurt you", Otto said darkly and the freshmen all nodded when they saw all protective looks the older Warblers were giving their youngest member. Lucas even walked up to stand behind Wes, holding a hand on his shoulder.

"That still doesn't explain why the kid is behind the piano", Jesse said.

"He's in front of it", Kim said confused. "Wait is there another kid in here?"

Everyone else just laughed.

"What", Kim asked. "What did I say?"

He only got pats on the shoulders and back, and his hair ruffled. Everyone jumped when Brad blew in his whistle and Wes glared at him. Brad just smirked.

"You said something about a thank you Wes", Brad said and smirked. Wes stuck his tongue out at him but then sighed.

"I wanted to say thank you to you guys for helping me", he said while looking at his lap. "I don't think I've said it enough."

Lucas was still holding his hands on Wes' shoulders. He gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I just", Wes began but then sighed. "Just shut up and listen okay?" Without waiting for an answer he started to play. He closed his eyes as he did and sang:

**You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
So please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away**

**The other night dear**  
**As I lay sleeping**  
**I dreamed you held me in your arms**  
**When I awoke dear**  
**I was mistaken**  
**So I hung**  
**My head**  
**And cried**

**You are my sunshine**  
**My only sunshine**  
**You make me happy**  
**When the skies are grey**  
**You'll never know dear**  
**How much I love you**  
**Please don't take**  
**My sunshine**  
**Away**

**The other day dear  
When I felt lonely  
I hoped you'd come to take me in your arms  
When I looked up dear  
I was within them  
So I looked  
At you  
And smiled**

Philip smiled and nodded at Lucas. Both of them joined in on the singing:

**You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear ** - by now all Warblers were singing too.**  
How much I love you  
Please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away**

When Wes finished he squawked as Philip and Lucas pulled him into a tight hug and everyone else laughed. Brad blew his whistle again and everyone was quiet and turned to look at the council.

"Wes", Brad said and smiled. "We feel the same way and we're happy to have you back with us." Wes grinned. "Is there anything more you need to say or take care of?"

"Actually yes", Wes said happily and wiggled his way out of the double-hug. He then walked up to Otto. "Otto."

"Yeah", Otto asked confused.

"This is from Scott", Wes said and slapped Otto up the head.

"Ow!" Otto exclaimed while everyone else laughed.

"He said it was for drunk calling him this summer", Wes said happily and scurried away before Otto could retaliate. Otto though got up and started to chase him. Wes was faster than him but Otto could jump over furniture Wes had to run around. Wes ran past the couch where Justine, Mitch, Peter and Michael were sitting, he pulled into a stop and ran back.

"This is from Fredric", he said and kissed Justine on her nose. "His boyfriend Ashton says hi too." Then he darted off again and Justine blushed while the others, save Otto, laughed. Austin, Joseph and Brad shared a look.

"Meeting adjourned", Joseph asked and Brad nodded. The other Warblers heard them and smiled. Brad took out the whistle again to blow in it so that Otto and Wes would stop. But imagine the size of his eyes when Wes stopped in front of him, said:

"Oh and Brad told me to do this".

And snatch the whistle before running out.

"MONTGOMERY!" Brad yelled and flew up while everyone else laughed. Everything was back to normal, but Joseph noticed something. There was a paper in front of them that hadn't been there before. Wes must have left it when he stole the whistle. Joseph folded up the note and smirked at what he saw. It was a suggestion for their number at sectionals. He pulled on Brad's sleeved and showed him and Austin leaned over to watch too. Both guys smirked and nodded. They had their number for sectionals.

* * *

**TBC Guess what song they'll sing at sectionals!**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Sarah - Well... He will not back in the flesh in a very long time. You'll understand why in the epilogue ;)_


	25. Becca

Part 25

Brad got his whistle back two days later. Wes had been trying to find the perfect hiding place but Brad was lying in wait for him. When Wes walked out of his room Brad grabbed hold of him and tickled him until he let go of the whistle. The battle had started up again though. Wes had tried every single day to get his hands on the whistle. But to no avail. Brad kept too close tabs on the thing.

The weeks up to sectionals went by in a flash and the song that Wes had suggested was to be the first number they did. Jesse had been trying, really, really trying to lead but he just couldn't do it. He didn't know why, he just couldn't. So Philip stepped in and took the lead while Jesse go to lead the second number.

The dance routine was amazing and the Warblers thanked God that they had the dancing twins in their midst. They were up against a choir called Aural Intensity aka the kiss-up choir and they were also up against a new group called Vocal Adrenaline. The Warblers were the only ones who had been in the competition for more than four years. Aural Intensity had competed for four years and always kissed up to the judges, Vocal Adrenaline was completely new.

"We got this in a bag", Jesse said smirking. "There is no way those newbies can take us!"

"Don't be so sure", Wes said from where he was sitting by the piano, helping some of the boys with warm up scales.

"Remember last year", Otto added and gave Austin a pointed look.

"Oi it was not my fault that my gut was wrong", the secretary objected.

"True", Brad said and ruffled his hair. "But who else are we to blame?"

Austin just glared at him and smothered his hair down while grumbling about 'having to get new friends'.

"So what about the smurf", Isaac asked and put a hand on Wes' shoulder. Wes glared at him. The freshmen had taken to calling him smurf for some reason. He had no idea why, but they all did it.

"Wes is going to sit in the rows we have", Mitch explained. "He'll stay there during the entire thing. Right?" He gave Wes a sharp look. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Where would I run off to otherwise?" he asked. "I don't know anyone in this town… or anywhere to go."

"Just checking", Mitch teased.

"Let's go out and watch the show", Nathan said happily and dragged Julian and Michael with him out the door. The others followed laughing slightly.

* * *

It turned out that Aural Intensity stuck to their nickname, they kissed up to the judges by doing songs by them or that they would like. But Vocal Adrenaline was a surprise. The group really looked nervous but then they let loose… and they were amazing. Wes gaped when he saw them perform fantastic stunts.

Everything seemed to go perfect and Wes felt that they would have a hard time… until two guys missed the girl they were supposed to catch. They just let her lie on the ground in shock and nearly missed the second one. The girl they dropped got up and stormed off the stage in an angry huff. After that the group got out of sync and some sang off key.

"Newbies", Justin said with a smirk. Wes just rolled his eyes and watched all his friends go to be on stage. As they left someone poked his arm and he turned to his left and saw a girl in with chestnut hair and brown eyes smile at him.

"Hi", she said.

"Hi", he answered back.

"I'm Becca."

"I'm Wes", Wes answered and they shook hands. "Are you enjoying the show?"

"Yes I am. Mom and I always go to watch show choir sectionals. She used to be in a choir back here in Lima where we live."

"That's cool."

"How about you?"

"Oh I'm kind of part of the next group to go on, I'm like their mascot because I'm too young to be onstage according to all rules."

"How old are you?"

"13 and you?"

"I'm 13 too. Are you really 13 because you look a lot younger."

Wes chuckled.

"It's the height", he said. "It takes away a few years. I'm just short."

"I'm short too… I'm 155 centimeters."

"You're taller than me then… I'm just 153."

"Aw that's funny."

"Not when you live at a high school and everyone else are much taller than you. I feel like I'm surrounded by tall trees all the time, lost in a woods… like a dwarf."

She giggled and Wes grinned. She was very cute.

"I like your outfit", she said and pulled on his sleeve. "Uniform?"

"Yeah, I attend an all boys private school… uniforms is a must… even though some people think they should burn them."

"Really? Why? Isn't it fun to be part of a unity?"

"It is but some people loves fashion too much."

"Ugh I hate fashion", she said. "I'm not good at it. The girls at my school calls me weird because I like videogames, Sci-Fi, fantasy and to build things. My dad lets me put together all IKEA furniture because I do it better than he does. It is super awesome."

"That's really cool actually. I like those stuff too… not as much as you probably. My passion is drawing and music."

"Oh so you're an artist?"

"Kinda."

"That is so cool. We have to go out for an ice cream sometime!"

"We must… where did you say you live again?"

"Oh I live with my mom here in Lima but my dad lives in Westerville."

"My school is in Westerville."

"That is so awesome!"

Wes was cut off when he was about to answer because the emcee started talking.

"And now the last performance for the evening", he said. "From Dalton Academy in Westerville, let's give it up for the Warblers!"

Wes cheered loudly and Becca joined in and the curtain was pulled aside. Wes grinned when he saw his friends lined up four rows with seven guys in the further back, six in front of them, six in a diagonal to the left and six in a diagonal to the right. When the audience stopped cheering the boys started to make some noise that turned into a very familiar song.

The audience started cheering because it sounded amazing. Now I suggest you go out on YouTube and look up _Funky Town_ because that's the song they are doing and I have no idea on how to write the sounds the boys do.

Wes beamed happily because the boys were amazing, they danced around as they made those sounds and then Philip made a cartwheel so he ended up center stage and he started singing:

**Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me,****  
Town to get me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some  
energy.**

**Well, I talk about it,**  
**Talk about it**  
**Talk about it**  
**Talk about it**

**Talk about, Talk about,**  
**Talk about moving,**

**Gotta move on (2x)**

**Won't you take me to,**  
**Funkytown? (x3)**

Wes was on his feet cheering and Becca joined him… as did the rest of the audience. The Warblers danced around and when they finished they started up the next song and Jesse switched places with Philip. Jesse made a spin and sang: (**Jesse, **_All_)

**Yo listen up here's a story****  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around  
Cos he ain't got nobody to listen  
**  
This time the Warblers made more techno sounding noises and eight of them beat boxed. Wes started clap his hands to the rhythm.****

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...  
da ba dee da ba die...  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...  
da ba dee da ba die...

**I have a blue house with a blue window.**  
**Blue is the color of all that I wear.**  
**Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.**  
**I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.**  
**Blue are the people here that walk around,**  
**Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.**  
**Blue are the words I say and what I think.**  
**Blue are the feelings that live inside me.**

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...  
da ba dee da ba die...  
da ba dee da ba die...  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...  
da ba dee da ba die...  
da ba dee da ba die..._

**Inside and outside blue his house**  
**With the blue little window and a blue corvette**  
**And everything is blue for him and himself**  
**And everybody around cause he ain't got**  
**Nobody to listen**

The Warblers were completely quiet and the lights shut off but just before the crowd could start cheering the boys started the chorus one last time.**  
**_  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...  
da ba dee da ba die...  
da ba dee da ba die...  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...  
da ba dee da ba die...  
da ba dee da ba die...  
_**I'm blue**

The Warblers had been dancing this time too and now they froze and looked at their feet. The crowd cheered loudly and Wes whistled loudly and his friends took a bow. The Warblers hurried off stage and Wes turned to Becca. She was smiling.

"Do you wanna go and buy a soda", she asked and Wes nodded and the two left together.

* * *

"Hey", Charles said and tapped Lucas on the shoulder.

"What", Lucas asked looking up from where he was getting his coffee.

"Check out the kid", Charles said and smirked. Lucas followed his gaze, nearly choking on his coffee. He saw his Shorty talk and laugh with a girl around his own age. They were both having a good time as they drank sodas and talked. Charles grinned and turned to Lucas who still looked shocked.

"Yo dudes whatcha looking at", William asked as he walked over. Charles only sniggered and Lucas shook his head. William followed their gaze and grinned. "Wow, the kid got skills."

"What", Lucas asked and looked up at that. He'd been looking at his black blazer and saw Wes and write something on the girl's arm. She smiled brightly, took the pen and wrote something on his hand. The two younger kids continued to talk and laugh after that.

More and more Warblers noticed them and most of them grinned, some just shook their heads and some… got very protective. That was mainly Nathan and Otto. That girl could seriously hurt their kid if she decided to break his heart. Nathan was about to march over and intervene, but Mitch grabbed his hand.

"Knock that off", he said as Nathan pulled on his hand. "They are just talking."

"It's way more than that!" Nathan objected.

"How?"

"Look at how close she stands to him and how her fingers are twitching!"

"So", Justin said. "She wants to hold his hand, big deal."

"It is! Wes is just a kid", Otto objected.

"He's thirteen", Austin said and gave Otto a indifferent look. "Of course he's interesting in girls his own age. Heck we were as well in that age or after other boys depending on who you're asking."

"But he's so young", Nathan whined.

"I had my first boyfriend when I was eleven", Mitch said with a shrug and everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You dated when you were eleven", Justin asked him.

"Yeah he was two years older and really hot… not as hot as you." The last he aimed at his boyfriend. "It was just puppy love. Like that." He nodded at the two 13 year olds. "They are just having fun and talking about stuff. It's good for Wes to hang out with someone his own age, especially girls. There is too much testosterone at Dalton."

"Amen to that", Justin said.

"Let's go say hi!" Julian said happily and before anyone could stop him he had walked up to the couple. "Hi there Wes and Wes' friend. Did you two like the show?"

"Hi Julian", Wes said and smiled. "Yeah, you guys were amazing. Oh Becca this is Julian, one of the Warblers and Julian this is my friend Becca."

"Hi", Julian said and shook her hand. "Becca, it is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too", she said smiling. She was very pretty Julian figured, way too young for him but still pretty. "Wes told me all about the Warblers. Is it true he is having war on a tin whistle."

"That thing is evil I tell you", Wes cut in and she giggled. "Evil!"

"He is actually having war on that thing", Julian said and put his hands in his pockets. "And it is quite evil."

"Well", Becca said happily. "I guess I shouldn't laugh because I have started war against the postman."

"What", Julian asked and Wes laughed.

"He keeps stealing my letters I know it", Becca said. "I write tones of tem to friends and people in other countries but never get any answers! He must steel them because he collects stamps or something. I swear he has a mountain of them at home!"

"How exactly do you battle him then", Julian asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Oh I build advanced traps and he blames the neighborhood boys because and I quote: 'such a sweet and pretty little flower as Rebecca-Rose Hamilton would never do such a thing'!"

"Must be the dresses that puts him off", Wes cut in.

"Most likely."

Julian looked at her confused. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that was a few sizes too big and underneath it she had a tank top.

"Uh", he said.

"Mom forces me to wear dresses as often as possible", Becca said. "I hate it though, I don't feel pretty."

"You are really pretty so I doubt that", Wes said and she smiled and hugged him.

"You are so much nicer than other boys our age", she said happily and the lights started to blink. "Oh the results! Come on Lee!" She took his arm and they hurried to the salon. Julian blinked in confusion.

"Lee", he asked but then hurried towards the Warblers that were waving at him impatiently.

* * *

"Aren't you going to join them onstage", Becca asked as they sat down and the three choirs took the stage.

"And leave you here all alone with just your mom", Wes teased. "Forget it."

"Oh you're so sweet", she said and took his hand. "I hope you guys win."

"I do too", Wes said. "It would mean a party tonight… or just a movie night. We haven't had a bonding party yet."

"That sounds so fun", Becca said. "I'm really getting jealous. I'd love to go to an all boys school!"

"But you're a girl Becca, they would never let you."

"Ha! Let's see them try to stop me." She said happily and Wes snorted.

Becca's mom were watching them with a fond smile. She had no idea who this little Asian was, but her daughter already seemed fond of him and that didn't bother her in the slightest. He seemed to be very polite and kind, he really was adorable too. She knew he must be related to one of the boys she saw in those uniform before. The question was which one he was related too. She hadn't noticed any Asians in the group.

"And now let's give it up for our head judge", the emcee said. "Secretary to the mayor of Lima Ms. Louisa Berg!"

A woman in her forties came onto the stage and she smiled happily as she walked up to the microphone with her envelopes.

"Such wonderful performances we've had", she said smiling. "I have never seen so much talent in one place. I'd love to have Aural Intensity _Fly me to the moon_ and to go with the Warblers to _Funky town _and of course to let Vocal Adrenaline _Rock me like a hurricane_." The audience laughed just a little, to be polite and she smiled. "Now in third place…" She slowly opened the envelope. "Vocal Adrenaline."

The group cheered and smiled but Wes and Becca saw anger on their faces and the anger was aimed at the poor boys who'd dropped that girl. She didn't hide her anger though, she stormed off the stage again and her friends followed with their trophy. Wes and Becca looked at each other and shrugged. But Wes feared that with more practice this group of kids would be unbeatable, but hopefully that would take a while. Then it was time to hand out first place's prize and Wes crossed his fingers and closed his eyes.

"And now", the head judge said smiling as brightly as before. "In first place… a _clear _first place… The Warblers!"

The boys onstage started to jump up and down while they cheered and Wes flew up and jumped up and down as well. Ms. Berg handed Brad the trophy from first place and Kim and Nathan hurried up to the stage's edge.

"Come on", they said and waved at Wes. He smiled and took their hands and was pulled onstage. The audience cheered loudly for them and Wes smiled at Becca. She made a gesture that said: "Call me." Wes only smiled back and winked at her before being engulfed in a bear hug.

The joy onstage knew no boundaries and Wes knew that Jerry and the other graduates would be so proud of them all. He was a bit surprised when even Jesse hugged him while laughing happily. But Wes didn't give a damn and hugged the freshman back. But he then squeaked as someone gripped his waist and he was pulled from Jesse. Jesse was also pulled back and Wes heard Philip squawk somewhere in the mass. The world spun as Wes was hoisted onto Rob and Michael's shoulders but when it stopped he just grinned. Philip was on Charles and Brad's shoulders and Jesse on the Everett twins' shoulders. The three of them grinned at each other and then cheered loudly.

"Oh such a nice mascot you have", Ms. Berg told them and the Warblers snorted but didn't give an explanation to who the tiny Asian was, but who gives a damn. They just made it to regionals!

* * *

"Sooooo", Otto said as he dropped down beside Wes and threw his arm around the thin boy's shoulders. "Who was that girl."

"Just a friend", Wes said with a shrug.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Her name is Becca and she loves Sci-Fi, video games, fantasy, to build stuff oh and she has declared war on the postman at her mom's house in Lima."

"She what?" The boys around him asked. The boys in the seats in front of him turned around to look at him, the boys in the seats behind him and Otto stood up so that they could look down on Otto and Wes and the boys on the other side of the aisle turned to them. Wes started giggling because they all looked hilarious.

"She's fighting the postman", he explained. "Not that he knows it though, he thinks it's the boys that lives in the neighborhood."

"Typical the prettiest girls are always crazy", Jesse teased.

"She's not crazy", Wes defended his new friend. "If she's crazy I'm crazy because I'm battling a freaking tin whistle!" The boys around him laughed.

"Look he's already defending his girlfriend", Otto teased.

"Shut up", Wes said and looked out the window. The Warblers just laughed. "Can we go now?"

"We're just waiting for Kim", Brad called to the Warblers from the front of the buss where he was talking to the driver. Wes sighed and looked out through the window.

* * *

Kim was right now walking away from the bathrooms, grumbling in Swedish about stupid Americans and their need to talk while you are in the bathroom. Both guys on either side of him had started talking to him, congratulating him on a show well done. Kim had just smiled politely. He had no desire to talk to these guys while he was… minding his own business. He was still grumbling about that when he left the building so he didn't see the girl that was walking in the other direction. So they collided and she fell.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" Kim exclaimed and hurriedly helped her up. "You okay? I hurt you?"

"No", she said calmly. "I'm not hurt. You not hurt me."

"Good", he said and handed her the purse she'd dropped. "I am sorry I did not see where I was going."

"I figured you not see."

"Pardon?"

"I", she said very slowly, as if he was stupid. "Understand you no see."

"Why are you talking to me as if I'm stupid?"

"Oh sorry I thought you had some… combination because of how you spoke before."

"Well I'm not from this land… country."She giggled when she saw the annoyed look on his face and Kim looked at her, really looked at her and felt himself go weak in the knees.

"I'm Daisy", she said and held her hand out.

"Jag heter Kim", he said and took her hand.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Kim!" He exclaimed and let go of her hand, blushing madly. "My name, Kim… uh I'm Kim." She giggled again.

"I saw you perform", she said.

"Jasså?"(Oh?)

"Uh… yeah… anyway your choir was really good."

"I vet", he twitched. "Know! I know."

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ooookay", she said and pointed over her shoulder. "I… uh gotta go? Go I gotta go."

"Okej", Kim said.

"I'll see you around", she said and turned around looking confused.

"Vi ses", he realized he still didn't speak English."See you! I meant ses! No see! Argh!" He got frustrated and ran a hand over his face before heading towards the buss. Not noticing Daisy turn around and giggle softly. She watched him go and she smiled a little, while blushing. The Warblers had seen everything and when Kim got on the bus they all looked at him.

"Not. A. Word", he growled and slumped down in an empty pair of seats. The Warblers just laughed, except for Wes. He was looking out the window. The bus started driving and he saw Becca by her mom's car. She looked up and saw him. She waved happily and Wes waved back, grinning.

* * *

**TBC Aww no one guessed :(**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Sarah - Not in the flesh. Sorry._


	26. Mall Day

Part 26

Wes, Justine, Mitch and Kim were at the mall in Westerville a few days after sectionals. Justin and Mitch were shopping and Kim and Wes acted company and carriers. The other boys had managed to escape when Justine and Mitch announced that they were going out to the mall. Wes didn't mind going to the mall because it gave him some time away from Dalton and he needed that at times. The other boys could go home on some weekends but he couldn't… so he had to find other ways to get out of there and have some fun. He was standing a bit away from the older teens and looked through a rack with shirts. He was trying to find something new for his wardrobe. But suddenly, when he moved a few shirts a face appeared and the face screamed:

"Boo!"

Wes jumped high and stepped backwards, tripping on a chair and falling to the floor. Everyone in the store turned to him and he sat up and narrowed his eyes.

"Becca!" he said angrily and the girl came out from behind the rack.

"Hi Lee", she said cheerfully and helped him up.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you up duh."

"I meant before", he snapped and started brushing off his clothes. "Why were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Because I'm one wicked little girl", she said happily. And Wes snorted before smiling at her.

"Just you wait", he said. "I'll pay you back for that one."

"Ha I'd like to see you try. Nothing scares me."

"Rebecca-Rose Hamilton!" an angry voice suddenly called.

"Except maybe that", Becca said and dashed in behind a rack of clothes. Wes watched her in confusion and then a tall man entered the store. He looked around and saw Wes.

"Have you seen a girl", he said. "About this tall", he held his hand at Becca's height. "With brown eyes, chestnut hair and dressed like a little skater boy?"

"I", Wes began but felt Becca hit him through the clothes on the rack and he smirked. "She's hiding behind this rack of clothes."

"Lee!" Becca said and got around it. "You can't-"

"See it as payback Becca."

"You are…" she then realized the man could see her. "Oh hi dad!"

"Rebecca-Rose Hamilton how many times do I have to tell you to not use your skateboard inside of the mall?" the man asked and pointed outside and Wes noticed a few overturned flower pots, people picking up stuff they'd dropped and a security guard looking confused.

"It wasn't me", Becca said.

"The line of mayhem led me straight here", the man said.

"Maybe it was Lee."

"Excuse me", Wes asked and gaped at her.

"No it was you", Mr. Hamilton said. "I recognize your handiwork."

"Aww… but I saw that Lee was here and wanted to go."

"How did you know I was here", Wes asked confused.

"I saw your car drive by my house and realized you must be heading to the mall with those two boys and that girl."

"So you jumped onto your skateboard and caused mayhem all through the mall?" her father asked.

"Yes daddy." She smiled. "I didn't mean to. Am I in trouble?"

"Yes… but we'll talk more when I get home after work today. Keep out of trouble."

"Oh I will", she took Wes' hand. "Come on Lee let's go get a soda!"

"But my-"

"We'll find them later." She pulled Wes out of the store, none of them saw the smile Mr. Hamilton had… or the mischievous grins the three older Dalton students were having.

* * *

"So I told the people at my school that we should start a choir and challenge the high schools because we are so much better", Becca said and Wes chuckled. "Don't you think so Lee?"

"I don't know", he said. "I've never heard any of you sing."

"Well we are far better than your little prep choir."

"Hey", Wes said with a laugh. "We're good."

"True but seriously, a cappella? It is so booooring."

"Who won sectionals about two weeks ago", Wes asked and smirked at her.

"Shut up."

They laughed.

"You are part of the Wobblers right", Becca asked.

"No but the Warblers."

"Right, right… so that means you can sing?"

"Yes I can", Wes said.

"So how about going to that piano store over there and play something for me!"

Wes laughed but got up and held his hand out to her. She took it and they hurried over to the piano store named Motta's Pianos. They got inside. There weren't many people there, but there quite a few pianos there.

"Which one", Wes asked and looked at Becca, still holding her hand.

"That one", she said and pointed at a black one. Wes nodded and then looked around for an employee but didn't see anyone. He only saw a small girl around the age of nine. She was dressed completely in pink and had her brown hair in a high pony. She was sitting on the counter.

"You dress ugly", she told them when she saw them.

"Excuse me", Becca asked.

"Sorry, Asbegers."

"Do you mean Asperger", Wes asked and she nodded.

"What", Becca whispered to him.

"This girl has a disease called Asperger's syndrome. People with it can have problems with interacting with others socially… some just say stuff that comes to mind… like us being dressed ugly. Don't get mad at her, she can't help it." Becca just scoffed and crossed her arms. Wes rolled his eyes and turned back to the girl.

"Can we play on one of the pianos", he asked.

"You can, but I don't think you can play that good", the girl said.

"Why not?"

The girl jumped off the counter and walked around the pianos until she reached him and took his hand and looked at it.

"Your hands are too small", she said. "You can't play when your hands are small."

Wes chuckled.

"I can play", he said. "What do you want to hear me play?"

"I don't you're not good with small hands."

"Can I try", Wes asked kindly.

"Okay", she said and pointed at a red piano. "That one."

"Fine", Wes said and walked over and sat down. Becca sat beside him and the little girl sat on his other side.

"What song ladies", Wes asked.

"Can you play _Bad Day_", Becca asked. "I love that song."

"Okay", Wes said and tried to remember the song and started playing. Becca grinned and the little girl in pink looked at his hands, mesmerized. Wes just smiled before he started singing:

**Where is the moment we needed the most?****  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**You tell me your blue skies fade to grey**  
**You tell me your passion's gone away**  
**And I don't need no carrying on**

**'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down**  
**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**  
**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**  
**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

Wes didn't notice the shop workers come out and watch him, he didn't notice the small crowd outside that was watching him too. Wes was good, he just didn't really believe he was.

**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie**  
**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**  
**You had a bad day, you had a bad day**

The three Warblers he'd gone with realized he was the one playing so they walked into the shop and stood around the piano and harmonized with him and sang backup. Wes grinned at them.

**Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carrying on**

**You had a bad day, you're taking one down**  
**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**  
**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**  
**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie**  
**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**  
**You had a bad day, Oh, holiday**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**  
**And the whole thing turns out wrong**  
**You might not make it back and you know**  
**That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong**  
**Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh-Yeah**

**So where is the passion when you need it the most?**  
**Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down**  
**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**  
**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**  
**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day, you've seen what you like**  
**And how does it feel, for one more time?**  
**You had a bad day, you had a bad day**

Wes stopped playing and everyone cheered and he grinned. Becca hugged him tight and the little girl started bouncing up and down.

"I wanna be a big, big star too", she said happily and a man walked up to them and she hurried to him. "Daddy make me a big big star."

"I promise", he said and smiled at Wes. Wes grinned and then turned to his friends.

"Good job", Mitch said and smiled. "We just have to check the shoe store and then we can go."

"Okay", Wes said and got up and held his hand out to Becca. The two of them hurried out to find something to do.

* * *

"You were really good", Becca said as they sat and ate an ice cream.

"Thanks", Wes said with a smile.

"That girl was weird though."

"Well she couldn't help it."

"Oh great", Becca suddenly groaned.

"What", Wes asked.

"Just ignore them."

"Who?"

Wes looked up and saw a group of boys, there was four of them and they were walking towards them, one of them grinning.

"Who are they", Wes asked.

"Just some jerks from around my neighborhood", Becca grumbled.

"Hi Rosie", the smiling boy said and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you want Devon?" she spat.

"I just wanna know why you are hanging out with this loser instead of me?"

"Well I don't hang out with losers."

"So?"

"That's why I don't hang out with you."

"Ooooh", Devon's friends said and Devon glared at them.

"But Rosie", he said. "I'm your boyfriend."

"No", Becca said. "You are not. You're just a loser with a crush on me. Go away."

"I don't want to."

"Well start wanting to", Wes growled and got up.

"Or else loser", Devon asked.

"Lay off guys", Becca said. She looked up and saw her dad waving at her. "Look I gotta go. I see you around Lee?"

"Yeah sure", Wes said with a smile.

"Hey what about me", Devon asked. "Wanna go out with me?"

"No", she said.

"Why not?"

"Because that would be cheating."

"You don't have a boyfriend!"

"Of course I do?"

"Who?"

As an answer she grabbed Wes by his tie and pulled him up and kissed him on the lips. Then she smiled and hurried off. Wes blinked in confusion, before grinning and walking off. He'd just been kissed by a girl for the first time. He was happy and it felt nice, wow he had a girlfriend.

* * *

Wes met up with his friends by the shoe store and they headed back to Dalton. The trio noticed his beaming smile and happy… skipping? The trio stared at him in confusion but he didn't say anything. He just smiled and walked to his dorm room to do his homework. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in", he called before turning back to his books. Lucas came in and sat on his desk.

"Look Shorty", he said. "We need to talk."

"About what", Wes asked confused and looked up at him.

"Parent night."

"Oh", Wes said and his smile fell. He had forgotten about that. Earlier that week Carmichael had announced that come Thanksgiving Dalton would host a parent night… well family night and everyone would be eating dinner at Dalton together… all families. After the announcement Lucas had been trying to talk to Wes about it but the small boy didn't say anything to him, he hid from him. That's why he'd been happily agreeing to go to the mall with Mitch, Justine and Kim. He could stay away from Lucas.

"Look", Lucas said. "I know you won't feel too happy about this."

"That's an understatement…" Wes grumbled.

"But they only have parent nights every second year… so it won't be every year."

"Let's see", Wes said and started counting on his fingers. "I came here when I was 12 and I will leave when I'm 19 because my birthday is in February. I'm in grade 7 now and will be in grade 12 when I graduate. I will have experienced three nights of being singled out from the whole school, three times I will be feeling unwanted and alone. Oh the joy."

"Hey Shorty come on", Lucas said and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not unwanted. You're part of the Dalton family."

"Yeah but who will want me by their family table in the big dining hall during Thanksgiving?"  
"All boys in the Warblers."

"Yeah but does your families want that?"

Lucas blinked in confusion.

"Um", he said.

"And the truth about me is supposed to be kept secret from all the freshmen so they won't be able to tell their families why I'm here. No one is… my presence at that dinner will only wake questions I don't want to answer and it will get Carmichael into an awkward position. I don't want that so I am going to keep away. The teachers and Carmichael will be having dinner in the dining hall… I'll just eat in my room."

"No", Lucas said. "I won't allow that."

"Well you have no choice. Your family will want to have you at dinner."

"True but I don't want you to be all alone. Maybe you can sit by Carmichael, people might think you're a relative of him, adopted or whatever."

Wes looked at his hands.

"Still… too many questions", he said. "Too many rumors and lies will start circulating."

"I don't care about that shit, I care about you." Lucas said sharply and looked at the boy beside him. Wes was looking at his lap and Lucas saw that he was sad.

"Look at me Shorty", he said and Wes looked up. Lucas pulled him into a hug. "It will be alright. We'll figure something out for you." Wes only nodded and Lucas rubbed his back. They were _going _to figure something out. Because none of the Warblers would stand for Wes being all alone during parent night. But Lucas was also worried because he didn't know how his parents would treat him and… some of the other Warblers might end up in trouble as well. Not everyone had the most understanding parents of them.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the long wait and the shortness. Next chapter will be longer. You have my word. Parents night and about 30 Warblers to write about when they meet their parents.**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Lissi47 - I do not see Wes as Pumba... sorry._

_Sarah - I'm happy you like it :)_


	27. Family Night I

Part 27

Tonight was the night, the night most students dreaded… parent night. All of the Warblers were nervous. Some because they just didn't know how their family would embarrass them, some because they knew their parents didn't know how to show love and some were nervous because they didn't want their parents to find something or another out. Nathan Newland was one of those boys. His parents had sent him to Dalton to get straightened out… well obviously it hadn't worked since he was dating Mitch and was happy about it. But he was afraid of how his parents, especially his dad, would treat Mitch and himself. Nathan knew Mitch's parents were okay with who their son was and they loved Nathan as well. But Nathan's parents weren't like that at all.

'_Still it could be worse_', he thought as he tidied up his uniform again, waiting for his family to arrive. '_I could have Wes' parents. Poor kid, why do I complain about my people when he doesn't even have them?_'

He jumped high when a hand took his and he turned and saw Mitch smile at him. Mitch was lucky. His parents loved him no matter what he did. Nathan's parents would heard about all mischief he'd gotten into so far and it was a lot… they'd hear about all his fights with Alvaro the previous year and they'd give him hell about Mitch.

"What are you thinking of", Mitch asked as they looked out over the grounds of Dalton. Some families had already arrived and Nathan smiled when he saw Alvaro hoist a kid up and hugging him. Alvaro's family was consisting of himself, his mom and dad and two brothers, both younger. The older of the two was hugging Alvaro tightly while their parents looked at them all with pride.

"That I wished I had Alvaro's family instead of mine", Nathan mumbled. "Or yours… my parents are gonna kill me for being what I am."

"Who you are Nate", Mitch said and gently took his hand. "You're not a what, you're a who."

"If my parents only felt that way."

"It's their problem. Remember that everyone here loves you and if your parents don't it's their loss. Wouldn't you rather have me than being 'straight' and miserable?"

"Babe I'd even have the ugliest guy in the world than being straight."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm just scared that my dad will do something to hurt you…"

"He wouldn't dare. I may be small but I can bite, hit and kick."

Nathan chuckled and pulled him into a tight hug. That's when they heard someone clear their throat and they turned and saw a man and a woman. Nathan's parents.

"Mom! Dad", Nathan exclaimed and let go of Mitch. "This is uh… this is…"

"I'm Mitch Magnuson", Mitch hurriedly said and smiled. "I'm a good friend of Nate's. He was a bit worried that you wouldn't come so he needed a comforting hug."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Magnuson", Mrs. Newland said sourly. "Nathan darling how are you? Are you still having that… problem?"

"Uh… yes mom", Nathan said and blushed.

"I thought they'd knock it out of you by now", Mr. Newland said and looked angry. "What kind of school is this anyway?"

"Dear it has just been little over a year", Mrs. Newland said. "Give it some time and you'll see that he'll be straightened out in no time. So Mitch what are you here for?"

"Just attending school ma'am", Mitch said. "Dalton has the best education in the country and my parents want me to excel in whatever area I find fit."

"And for the moment that is?"

"Music and history ma'am."

"How interesting. Tell me are you planning on studying history?"

"As a matter of fact I am ma'am."

"Geek", Nathan teased and his mother gave him a disapproving look. "Forgive me mom, it is just a thing between the two of us. Shall I show you around the campus? Where do you want to start?"

"Your dorm dear", his mother answer. "I must see how my son is living. I take it you are having a single room?"

"No I share one with my best friend Otto Johnson, I will introduce you later."

"And is he having the same problem as you?"

"No ma'am."

"Good", Mr. Newland answer. "Let's go then. Will you accompany us Mr. Magnuson?"

"My parents will arrive later so if it is okay with you sir", Mitch say.

"Well come along then boys", Mrs. Newland said."Show us around."

"This way", Nathan said and grabbed Mitch's arm and pulled him towards the dorms.

* * *

Lucas and Tom Bedford were showing their parents and their sisters around the school. Their grades and behavior had already been analyzed and everything was perfect… as always and their parents were proud. Their sons weren't as happy though. Their parent went on and on about their perfect attendance and perfect grades and behavior. Lucas prayed for a distraction… and it came. There was a crash when they entered the dorms and Lucas, being the dorm prefect, went into full prefect mood.

"Pardon me", he said and hurried into the kitchen and saw Otto stare at all the dishes he had tipped down onto the floor. Lucas cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Is there a reason as to why you decided that the floor was the perfect place for the dishes Otto", he asked.

"I was looking for something and hit the pile and it fell", Otto grumbled.

"What were you looking for", Lucas asked and walked over with a broom and started to help Otto clean up the mess.

"Something to bribe Wes with so that I can get him to meet my family", Otto muttered. "He's still not keen on the idea and keeps walking around the school alone. I thought you said you'd figure something out!"

"I've been trying", Lucas defended himself. "But I don't know what to do. I talked to Carmichael and he said not to worry… but I can't help it. The kid needs help."

"He is driving me crazy", Otto said. "He keeps giving excuses for staying away from me… and it is pretty darn good excuses too! It's all your fault Bedford! He uses words that are only in your vocabulary!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! I told him to come with me and meet some parents and he said… and I quote: 'I do not desire to be an infringement in such a delicate and holy fête as a family Thanksgiving dinner. It is most inappropriate for me to intrude at such an event. Pardon me for being so rude but it is only the truth.' You have _got _to stop teaching him weird words!"

Lucas chuckled.

"The boy has a silver tongue", he said and got rid of the shards on the floor. "I told him as much the first time I really talked to him at that bus-stop."

"We gotta do something!"

"I am trying to figure out what to do. I have spread the word amongst the Warblers and everyone is willing to try to find him a table and family to join for the day."

"As long as it's not Nathan's homophobic bunch… did you hear what they told him over the phone yesterday?"

"That they hoped that he was straightened or do you mean the part about him quitting the Warblers since it is not a manly thing to sing and dance?"

"Both… How can he stand those people?"

"Lucas", they heard Mrs. Bedford call.

"I understand him completely", Lucas grumbled. Made sure his uniform was in perfect condition and then walked out of the kitchen to rejoin his family. Otto shook his head at that.

* * *

Kim walked around with his dad, showing him around and they were talking in Swedish. Which caused many a head to turn and stare at them. They both ignored that and kept on talking. Now since I know not all of you understand the language that is my first I will have it written in English. See I can be nice too! I'm not only evil!

"So this is the math-classroom and math in this country is such damn hard in comparison to what we did at home", Kim said calmly.

"I can understand that", his father said and chuckled. "But at least you have a far bigger understanding for European history than most of your classmates?"

"Yeah… those that aren't from other European countries that is", Kim grumbled.

"Kim", his father said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look I really am sorry to have moved s out here without even ask for your content on the whole thing. I am sorry Kim."

"It's okay dad", Kim said. "I admit that I was pissed off, no that was nothing against about the way I felt. I didn't think it was fair, not fair at all. You just dropped the bomb on me a week before we were about to move to the US. I live with you for a little bit and then you send me off to attend some damn private school! I did _not_ want to do it. I knew I'd be mocked for being a foreigner. I didn't _want_ to be here! I didn't want to be _American_. I'm _not_ American and the way the kids in our neighborhood… and at this school… told me that they didn't want me to be American either. Kids here looked at me oddly and spoke _very_ slow so that I would understand or they spoke with a fake Germanish accent to tease me and at first I didn't care… but then I did. The guys on the Warbler's council practically told everyone that arguing about me was unnecessary… I thought they surely meant that I was unnecessary because my English wasn't perfect."

"Kim-"

"Dad I'm not finished", Kim interrupted. "I _felt _like that for quite a while. But then I met these two guys, Lucas and Wes and they showed me that kids here are actually quite cool, they're okay with me not being an American. They like me anyway and think I'm okay. I have got a bunch of friends and I'm actually happy for the first time in my school-life… thanks dad. Thanks for moving us here."

Mr. Johansson smiled and pulled his son into a tight hug and held him close. Kim ignored that people were looking at them a bit confused and hugged his dad back. When they parted they continued to walk and his dad asked:

"Any funny stories you can give me?"

"Well… my first week here two guys 'chased' me through one of the common rooms."

"What?"

"You know how we Swedes are about private spaces?"

"Yes we like to keep a bit of a distance between us and the ones we are talking to."

"Well the boys at this school is not like that…"

Mr. Johansson chuckled.

"So what happened", he asked.

"I was talking to these guys Nathan and Otto and I felt that they were standing _way_ too close to me… I mean Nate's and my toes were touching and Otto's shoulder was touching mine as well, he was standing beside me. So I took a step back to get some space and they followed. I took another step back and they followed again. We came half-way through the common room before Nate lost it and asked: 'What the hell are you doing?!' 'You're standing too close' I answered and they stared at me as if I was crazy. I made a 'ring' around me to show them my personals space… everyone else thought it was hilarious."

Mr. Johansson laughed and patted his son's shoulder.

Now I bet you guys think that is just a made up story but it actually happened to yours truly when I was living in a student dorm (corridor) with a few exchange students. Swede's are a bit… reserved I can admit and since I was only 19 at the time I was not used to talk to really bubbly outgoing exchange students… that were standing _way _too close for comfort. I am sure you have all heard the stereotype about Swedes being shy. Well we aren't really shy just reserved and like to have private space. So if Kim comes off as a nervous or shy character… he isn't really. He's just acting Swedish.

The father and son continued down the hallway and met one of Kim's teachers… his teacher in English.

"I must say Mr. Johansson", the man said. "That Kim is a very talented when it comes to languages. He picks up the little things really fast. Now when he arrived at the beginning of the school year his grammar was somewhat of a catastrophe for someone his age but now it is really good."

"Well excuse us for not being from the country", Mr. Johansson said sarcastically. "Is there something else?"

"Yes um… some parents have been asking me why you are not… how to say it… nicely dressed sir."

Mr. Johansson looked at his jeans and sweater and trainers.

"Why not", he asked. "It's the clothes I always wear."

"Yes but sir it is Thanksgiving", the teacher said blushing slightly.

"So? We don't celebrate Thanksgiving. It doesn't mean anything to us… at all."

"But… but…"

"I was planning on taking my son out for dinner, for just the two of us. Is that okay?"

"But sir family night-"

"I think you can manage without the two of us, right?" He put his arm around Kim's shoulders. Kim laughed as his dad lead him out of the school.

* * *

Right now Mitch wished he could be with them because being alone with Nate's dad was _not _something he enjoyed. Mrs. Newland wanted to see the kitchen and common rooms of the dorm while Mr. Newland wanted to inspect the room that Nathan shared with Otto. Mitch had to agree… the room was actually clean for once and that was a miracle.

"So this is my son's room", Mr. Newland asked.

"Yes sir."

"Not many pictures."

"No sir."

"Why?"

"Well… no disrespect but your son doesn't really know how to use a hammer or pins sir."

Mr. Newland snorted.

"That boy", he said. "He has a good head on his shoulders but is lousy when it comes to using his hands."

"Oh he can use them alright", Mitch mumbled.

"What was that", Mr. Newland asked since he didn't hear.

"Oh I just said that you got that right sir", Mitch said and blushed.

"Hmpf." Mr. Newland scoffed and looked around the room. Mitch looked out the door to see if he could see Nathan or Otto come so that he could leave this scary man. When he did that Mr. Newland took his opportunity to open the drawer on the bedside table. His eyes darkened in anger because at the top was a picture that had been hurriedly thrown in. A picture of his son kissing another boy, the very same boy that was in this room with him. He growled slightly and put it back but noted something sticking out from underneath Nathan's pillow. He took the paper and turned it over… it was another picture of his son. Holding hands and kissing the very same boy from the other photo. The same boy that was in this room… right now.

"Sir", Mitch asked and the man twirled around and Mitch saw the picture in his hand. "Oh…"

"Explain this to me", the man said darkly. "Why are _you _kissing my son?"

"It was… I…"

"Don't lie to me boy!"

"Because I love him!" Mitch squeaked out and the man's eyes darkened.

"What?"

"Sorry but it's true sir… I love your son and he loves me."

"I sent him here to get straightened out! Not finding some… some fag to sleep around with!"

"This is not a 'straight-camp' sir… it's a high school where everyone are treated equally, with just the same kind of respect and you should do well to remember that or you will be lead from the premises. Sir I do not mean to be rude but you are an ass. Your son loves me and he loves you and your wife very much… but you are trying to change him into something he is not and he will suffer from that… sir do you really want that."

"I want my son to be normal."

"He is normal. I am normal. Everyone is normal. It's nothing wrong with being gay."

"God says-"

"He says a lot of things", Mitch cut in. "But Jesus never said anything about gay-people… and that's a fact sir."

"How dare you?!"

"How dare you sir?"

"Get out of my sight!"

"I will, gladly."

Mitch turned and marched up to the door.

"And stay away from my son", Mr. Newland added.

"No."

"Do it or I will force him to transfer schools."

Mitch looked horrified.

"You can't", he said. "He loves it here! All of his friends are here!"

"Then I guess you better do as I say or else he will be transfered and… I might hurt you also."

Mr. Newland marched up to him and Mitch trembled in fright. The man was much bigger than him. The man scoffed.

"I see the appeal though", he said. "You have huge eyes, a petite frame, really beautiful hair, smooth skin, a soft voice and some would call you cute. My guess is that he _likes _you because you look so much as a girl."

"I do not!" Mitch objected and then cringed when the man put his hands on either side of him. He looked up at the man that was now smirking at him.

"You will stay away from my son", he said. "Do you hear me? He is not to be victim of my disease."

"What?"

Mitch's eyes widened in fear as the man grabbed hold of his shoulders and hate-kissed him on the lips, trying to get his tongue into Mitch's mouth, but Mitch didn't respond. He pushed on the big man but it was futile. When the man needed to breathe he moved back with a smirk. Mitch was looking horrified.

"See", the man said and put his hand on Mitch's cheek. "It is a disease that is far from normal. It makes you sick. Do I make myself clear?"

Mitch nodded and slowly headed for the door. He was about to open it when Otto did just that and he stared at his friend. He could see that he was really upset.

"What's the matter Mitch", he asked.

"N-nothing", Mitch stuttered and saw Otto's parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Johnson."

"Hello Mitch dear", Mrs. Johnson said and smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine ma'am… excuse me but I have to go and meet my parents."

"Of course dear." She smiled at him and he hurried past them, but before the door closed Otto grabbed Mitch's hand. The smaller boy turned to him and Otto gave him a worried look. Mitch just smiled.

"I'm fine", he said and hurried off. But Otto knew that was a lie. He saw how upset Mitch was and when he looked into his room he figured out why. Mr. Newland was tearing a picture of Mitch and Nathan to pieces.

"Hey!" Otto objected and stalked over. "You can't do that! What did you do to Mitch? What did you say to him?!"

"Otto", his father said. "Behave."

"You saw his face dad! He was clearly upset and this jerk is tearing apart pictures of Nate and Mitch!"

"What?!" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed and stared at the man. "Mister what are you doing?"

"It is none of your business madam", Mr. Newland said.

* * *

Wes was walking around the school yard when he saw a small teen sit on a bench with his head in his hands looking frustrated and upset. Wes carefully moved over to him and put a hand on his arm. The teen jumped and Wes recognized Mitch and saw the tears on his face. Mitch hurriedly wiped them off and offered a watery smile.

"Hi Wes", he said. "What's up?"

The younger teen didn't answer. He just put his arms around Mitch and hugged him tight to him. Mitch was still for about two seconds before breaking down and hugging the younger teen tight, seeking comfort from him. Wes rubbed his back and started singing softly:

**Come along  
Will there be sunshine shinin'  
Will we find a silver linin'  
Come along**

**Sing a song**  
**When today becomes tomorrow**  
**We'll we find joy or sorrow**  
**Sing a song**

**Is it wrong**  
**To put all our hopes together**  
**And wish for something better?**  
**Is it wrong?**

**To belong?**  
**To face the future with another**  
**Who means more than any other**  
**Is to belong**

**We'll paint the gray coulds**  
**With pretty rainbow hues**  
**And we'll brush the gloom away**  
**And save it for a rainy day**  
**Rainy day, oh today**

**If troubles cast a shadow**  
**And shadows make the sun afraid to stay**  
**But it's okay**  
**'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin'**  
**And we'll find a silver linin'**  
**Another day**

**Tomorrow is another day**  
**How I hope you'll always stay**  
**Tomorrow is another day**

Mitch sniffled again but held the younger boy a little less tight. Wes saw Nathan and Otto run around a bit away and fished something out of his pocket and groaned. It was Brad's whistle. Wes put it to his lips and blew. Mitch jumped in fright and every head on the grounds turned to them. Otto and Nathan recognized them and sprinted over.

When they got there Nathan practically tackled his boyfriend in a tight hug and Otto put a hand on Mitch's shoulder. He looked at Wes who just shrugged, telling Otto Wes had no idea of what was going on. But Nathan and Otto did. Mr. Newland had told them everything that had happened… and after getting punched by Mr. Johnson he was removed from the school along with his wife.

Nathan and Otto had met Mitch's parents and Otto's parents told them everything that was going on. Mr. Magnuson had called the cops at once and Nathan knew his dad would never get out of that… spot of trouble. Mr. Magnuson was one of _the _best lawyers in the United States. He was as good as in jail already… which made Nathan feel extremely happy and gleeful.

Otto looked up from the hugging duo and noticed that Wes was gone. He looked in every possible direction but saw no sign of the kid. He scratched his head and texted some of the Warblers to keep their eyes open for him, what was the kid doing all by himself anyway? And what had he been doing so far?

* * *

**TBC Okay I had to break the chapter into at least two parts... it was getting too big... and I'm not done yet. So which Warbler do you think should have two moms? Who do you want to see more of?**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Lissi47 - Hehehe Then you will kinda love the epilogue because I intend having Wes and the Warblers from his first year sing _Whistle _to Jerry's honor. Saw the Warbler performance of that song on youtube and the first thing I thought was: Oh my God that's Jerry's song!_


	28. Family Night II

Part 28

Julian was right now talking to his grandparents because his parents could not come. Julian younger sister was there also and she was not happy about it. She was always jealous of Julian for some reason and it made him crazy. He wanted a relationship with his sister that was not about her being jealous. He wanted her to know that he would always be there for her and that she would always be there for him.

But she had been jealous of him since she turned five. Julian was 13 by then and was getting a lot of attention because he had always been a prankster… and had started being really "good" at it at school. Which his grandparents didn't like. Julian had more or less grown up with them since his parents were always away so the school called them and not his parents.

His grandparents didn't love him more than his sister but her jealousy came from those early teen years when he made a lot of pranks. And it got worse when he joined the Warblers and got praise for his amazing voice… as well as his good grades. Julian was 16 now and she was 8 and she HATED to be there right now. She kept whining and grumbling about it.

"Will you be quiet", Julian snapped at her as they walked through the library. "I'm trying to tell grandma and grandpa about the slushee incident they got letters about last year."

She glared at him and huffed, before turning around and away. Julian rolled his eyes and pointed at the table.

"Wes, Lucas and Jerry were sitting there", he explained to them. "The three of them _always _study and stress around so we wanted to make them relax a bit by pranking them. We knew Luke and Jerry were wearing glasses so we was sure they wouldn't get hurt… but we forgot about Wes. We um got slushees from downtown and dumped them on the three of them from that balcony." He pointed. "It was fun… for a few minutes… until we realized Wes got it in his eyes."

"Who is this boy you've been talking about so much", Grandpa Rose said.

"Oh he is one of the Warblers and a really awesome kid", Julian said grinning. "He has a mischievous streak in him that is completely awesome!" His grandparents gave him look. "I mean it is very ungentlemanly, but it is good that he is not a pushover."

His grandparents just shared a look before they followed Julian around, they did notice though that Katie was not behind them. They went back to where they last saw her and saw her stare at a boy sitting at a table, reading a book. Julian smirked because he knew what _the _look his sister was having really meant. She was thinking that the young boy in front of her was the most beautiful person ever. Julian smirked.

"Hey Wes", he called and the boy looked up and smiled slightly. He waved at them before returning to his book.

"That's Wes", his grandpa asked. "But he's so… so…"

"Young", his wife finished.

Julian bit his lip.

"He is not as young as he looks", he lied. "He's he in the second year here so…"

"What was his name", Katie asked and looked up at his brother.

"Wes", Julian answered.

"He's cute…"

"He has a girlfriend Katie."

Katie glared at her brother.

"You're a jerk, the worst brother ever", she screamed and Julian sighed but then noticed Wes narrow his eyes, before slamming his book shut and walking over to them. Julian felt confused and then the boy was by them.

"Hi", he said. "I'm Wes Montgomery."

"Hello there", grandma Rose said and shook his hand.

"Are you Julian's family", he asked.

"Yes, I'm his grandmother, this is his grandfather and sister."

Wes turned to Katie.

"You have an amazing brother", he said. "Did you know that?"

"Yes", she spat.

"But he says he's not the most amazing person in his family."

"He doesn't?"

"Nope he says it's you, his sister Katie."

Katie looked confused.

"He does", she asked.

"Yeah, you're Katie right?"

She nodded.

"You love horses and to run around in the forest during rainy days. You love to listen to stories about dragons and brave knights. You dream to become a professional horse trainer and to compete in knight games on your black Friesian stallion. You hate snakes and bugs and you are terrified of thunder and you come to your brother's room then because you know he's afraid too and will be playing his guitar. You're also the smartest kid in your class."

Katie stared from him to a blushing Julian.

"You talk about me", she asked.

"No", Wes said. "He brags about you, everything you do. I have lost count on how many pictures and videos he has shown of you on horseback… oh excuse me I got to go." He darted out of the library and Julian blinked in confusion. What was the kid playing at?

"Well", his grandfather said. "Let's go watch some other places then son."

"Okay", Julian said and turned to walk, but Katie latched onto his hand and smiled brightly at him.

"Show me your room", she said. "Please? Pretty please? Can you sing a song to me?"

"Of course", Julian said and held her hand. "I'd do anything for you."

She beamed and dragged her brother towards the door. Maybe Julian wasn't so bad after all. Julian was also happy and made a mental note to thank Wes later. It wasn't until a few hours later, when he got a text from Otto a few hours later that he realized… that maybe it would've been a good idea to keep an eye on the kid.

* * *

The Wilkins-twins Carl and John were not like the Everett twins. First of all they were not identical twins, for the second Carl was brunette and John blonde, Carl had blue eyes and John had green, Carl was slimmer and John was taller and more muscular, for the third they were not as close as the Everetts and for the fourth… they were not as funny.

They both the knew they were stiff and sucker for rules. They followed every rule in the book, this didn't mean they never played pranks or had fun… it just meant that when they did play pranks they were small and would not break any major rules. They were also trying to get that knowledge into the Warblers' youngest member. Since he hung out with Otto and Nathan, the biggest pranksters ever in Dalton history, they wanted him to be a bit more… responsible than their friends.

Now Wes listened calmly and took note of what they said. But they were still sure that everything he said went in through one ear and out the other. He _did_ hang around pranksters after all. Now their moms were just like them. Their mom had gotten and sperm donor so that they could be born. They knew his name and where he lived. They sent each other Christmas cards and birthday cards but that was all. He had his own family now.

Their mom was a lawyer and their mother a brain surgeon. The boys used to say that Carl took after their mother and John their mom. Their mom had not been able to come but their mother had and she was very impressed of her boys' achievements so far. She was also curious to meet all of their friends. She got to meet some of John's friends from football and Carl's friends from fencing, but not many of the Warblers. When she asked John just said:

"There are a number of Passeriformes, perching birds, called "warblers". They are not particularly closely related, but share some characteristics, such as being fairly small, vocal and insectivorous. They tend to be more easily heard than seen. Identification can be difficult and may be made on the basis of song alone."

To which Carl just laughed happily and a few students around snorted. The thing with the Warblers was that they liked to keep to themselves during days like these. They didn't want to be the big rockstars around their families… so they were hiding from each other… mostly. Their mother just shook her head and they headed for the library to have a look around.

* * *

"Well PP", Peter asked and smirked at Philip with his arms crossed. "Care to explain to my folks, yours and me why our room looks like a bomb went off? It was nice when I left just a few minutes ago to get our parents here."

"It's not my fault!" Philip said while getting up and brushing off the dust that had made him more grey than his normal colors. "There was this weird sound from the vent and I got up on a chair to investigate and POFF a cloud of dust attacked me!"

"And our room?"

"Sacrifice of war", Philip asked and rubbed his eyes to get away some of the dust.

"What war? You against the dust bunnies?!"

"I think it's more like: PPs versus Otthan…"

"No, no this is far too advanced to be those two nitwits", Peter said and then turned around when he heard someone clear his throat and saw the two sets of parents looked at them.

"We are in a prank-war with Nathan and Otto", he explained happily. "But they must be cheating because there is now way they can have done this themselves."

"Well I know how you can retaliate", Mr. Phillips said and smirked.

"I have a few ideas as well", Mr. Peters said.

"Boys", their wives said and started to clean up, soon having their sons and husbands helping them.

* * *

Austin Diaz was waiting for his parents in the Warbler hall. He was fidgeting and felt sick. He was not usually the nervous type but today his older brothers would come to his school for the first time. The two of them were his parents' pride and joy, they had told him as much and he always tried to be better than them at something. Which was really hard because both of them were straight A-students, class presidents, captains of various teams in sports and academic teams.

They were also best in their fields. His oldest brother was a model and a fashion photographer and his second oldest brother was a famous actor. They used to say that the oldest brother got the looks, athletic skills and art skills and the second got the brains and class… and Austin got the rest. He always wanted to punch them. But if he did he knew his dad would blame it all on him.

But there was a few things that he could do that his brothers couldn't. He could sing, he could dance, he could play instruments and he could write. Austin was writing a novel but hadn't told anyone about it. He felt himself that it was amazing but hadn't let anyone read it yet, in fear of them thinking it was really bad. He sat by the piano and started to play softly, trying to calm down. After a bit he started to sing:

**Listen,****  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I start  
But can't complete**

**Listen, to the sound from deep within**  
**It's only beginning**  
**To find release**

**Oh,**  
**the time has come**  
**for my dreams to be heard**  
**They will not be pushed aside and turned**  
**Into your own**  
**all cause you won't**  
**Listen...**

**Listen,**  
**I am alone at a crossroads**  
**I'm not at home, in my own home**  
**And I've tried and tried**  
**To say what's on my mind**  
**You should have known**  
**Oh,**  
**Now I'm done believin you**  
**You don't know what I'm feelin**  
**I'm more than what, you made of me**  
**I followed the voice**  
**you gave to me**  
**But now I gotta find, my own**

**You should have listened**  
**There is someone here inside**  
**Someone I'd thought had died**  
**So long ago**

**Oh I'm free now and my dreams 'll be heard**  
**They will not be pushed aside or worse**  
**Into your own**  
**All cause you won't**  
**Listen...**

**Listen,**  
**I am alone at a crossroads**  
**I'm not at home, in my own home**  
**And I've tried and tried**  
**To say what's on my mind**  
**You should have known**  
**Oh,**  
**Now I'm done believin you**  
**You don't know what I'm feelin**  
**I'm more than what, you made of me**  
**I followed the voice**  
**you gave to me**  
**But now I gotta find, my own**

**I don't know where I belong**  
**But I'll be movin on**  
**If you don't**  
**If you won't**

**LISTEN**  
**To the song here in my heart**  
**A melody I start**  
**But I will complete**

**Oh,**  
**Now I'm done believin you**  
**You don't know what I'm feelin**  
**I'm more than what, you made of me**  
**I followed the voice, you think you gave to me**  
**But now I gotta find, my own**  
**my own**

"Find your own what", a dry voice said from behind him and he spun around so fast he nearly fell of the piano stool. He saw two men in the door, one he knew was 38 and the other was 34.

"N-nothing", Austin stuttered out when he saw his older brothers.

"Yeah whatever Late", his oldest brother said and walked into the room, their parents followed. "So this is Dalton then?"

"Yeah", Austin said and got up. "What do you think?"

"Not that impressed so far", his oldest brother Adam said.

"Maybe if you like _Harry Potter_ you'd like it here Late", his other brother Arthur said.

"Stop calling your brother Late", their mother said and walked up to Austin, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It is good to see you sweetheart."

"You too mom", Austin said and gave her a hug. His father only nodded to him. Austin nodded back. "So um… what do you want to see first?"

"I heard that the astronomy classroom is really fantastic here", Adam said. "Show us."

"Yes…" Austin mumbled and headed for the door.

* * *

They had only walked a short time before they ran into a flustered-looking English teacher.

"Swedes and their ignorance", the man was grumbling. "I'd never-"

"Good day Mr. Stewart", Austin said politely.

"Ah Austin!" the man said, his face brightening. "How is my star pupil?"

"I'm fine sir", Austin said and smiled slightly. "This is my parents and my older brothers Adam and Arthur."

The teacher shook hands with them all.

"You must be really proud of your son", he told Austin's father. "He is the _best _student we have in English literature ever. He wins every writing contest I tell him to attend and his writings are phenomenal! It is always a complete joy to read his papers, essays, stories and debate articles. This young man is a born journalist or author. Son have you showed them your writings yet?"

"No", Austin mumbled.

"Well you should. If you get into business I'll fear for your opponents, your pen is _much _mightier than the sword in your case."

Austin blushed and felt all eyes on him.

"And then you are such a good singer as well and musician. You are one of the leaders of the Warbler right?"

"I'm on the council yes, I'm secretary", Austin mumbled.

"For two years in a row! And everyone is very pleased with your notes and your good morals towards rules. I can assure you sirs and ma'am that your Austin will excel in whatever field he wants to. I have never met a student as talented as him in the English language… and other languages too. He's not only a fantastic writer in English. His teachers in French, German and Spanish are telling me that all his stories and papers in their classes are just as fantastic as his writings in English. Tell them what you got offered son."

Austin bit his lip and looked at his family.

"Monsieur Hackett has a friend that works for a big publisher", he said. "He promised that if I ever wrote a book he'd make sure it gets published… he said my talent is far too great to be kept in the dark."

"Hmph", his father snorted. "I do not believe my son would be able to pull something like that off."

"I agree with dad", Arthur said. "He is not… smart enough and not nearly ambitious enough."

"Agreed", Adam said. "Why should he waste time on writing books? If he started one he'd never finish it anyway."

Then something snapped in Austin. How dared they mock him for his one humongous talents?!

"As a matter of fact I've finished five already", he spat at them and Mr. Stewart beamed at him. His father and brothers looked shocked and his mom pleased. Austin turned to Mr. Stewart and handed him a flashdrive that he always kept in the inner pocket of his blazer.

"Give this to Mr. Hackett please sir", he said. "Then pray…"

"Son it won't be necessary", Mr. Stewart said and smiled. "Good day to you."

"You too sir." When the man was gone Austin rounded on his family. "Now you four shut up and listen closely to me! I am _not _like Adam or Arthur and I know that so stop throwing it in my face! I don't _want _to be like them and I only try to beat them in stuff because I want to stand out and be my own man! Not just Adam or Arthur's late little brother! Your fucking jealousy makes me sick", this he yelled at his brothers. "You are jealous at me for being at Dalton that's why you are mocking me for being here! You are jealous of me having a talent with words that none of you will ever have and you are _jealous _of me being the youngest and under less pressure from mom and dad.

Don't give me that crap! I'm under more pressure than both of you put together! Because mom and dad are trying in every way they can to force me into being something I am not! They are trying to make me a combined miniature of your strengths! I will _not_ be molded into that! I _refuse_! Kick me out, disown me, 'exile' me or whatever! I don't care! Take away my college money… I don't care! I will get scholarships! I already have gotten offered five and I'm still a junior! I've saved money so that I can pay my own tuition at Dalton. If you are gonna continue to hold me down and drag me down then fuck off. You never support me and I'm sick of it! I'm trying to be my own man and all you do is mock me for it! Grow up!"

SMACK! His dad had backhanded him. Austin just glared at the man.

"I see where we stand", he spat and stalked off. "I don't want you here… beat it."

He rounded a corner but soon heard running steps behind him and felt a hand grab his. It was Adam. He looked… worried.

"What do _you_ want", Austin spat and to his surprise Adam pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Austin", he said and Austin felt his eyes widened. Adam never called him Austin. He always called him Late or Far Behind or some word that implied that Austin was born so late after his brothers. It was 21 years between him and Adam after all and between Austin and Arthur there was 17 years. Austin didn't hug back, he didn't know if he dared to.

"I'm sorry", Adam continued. "You're right. We've been jerks to you and you don't deserve that. Me and Arthur constantly mock you because we _are _jealous. You are so damn talented at everything you do that it's sick. Look I have no right to ask this of you… but can I stay here for the dinner?"

Austin looked up at him and nodded.

"And don't worry about dad", Adam continued and hugged him close again. "If he doesn't apologize just come to my place for Christmas and summer… I'll look after you… you were right. It's time to grow up and be a big brother."

Austin smiled and hugged Adam back, a little hope in his heart. The two started to walk down the hallways and Austin happily answered any question Adam had, turned out they had a lot in common. After a bit though Adam asked:

"Who is that little Asian kid?"

"Huh?" Austin asked and looked at his brother.

"After dad hit you this little Asian kid stormed past, looking angry as hell… and um… wet."

Austin blinked in confusion, then looked at his watch and texted Otto back. He'd gotten that text after all. It was 4 pm now and it was about half an hour ago that Adam must've seen Wes. Austin just explained that he was a student there and let it slide. They continued walking and talking, but Austin was trying to find Wes whenever they walked through crowded places. But the kid was invisible… again.

* * *

Now why was Wes wet you might ask? Well it all has to do with Jesse St. James. Jesse and his family was out talking by the fountain and Jesse's parents had yet again told him that he was their favorite and that they were so proud of him. His siblings only glared at him but he totally ignored that. Then that little runt Wes Montgomery just had to ruin it. He had been sitting on the fountain, drawing and when he heard Jesse answer his parents when they said he was their favorite he said:

"How can Jesse be your favorite when he likes to treat people badly?"

Jesse turned to glare at him.

"I mean no disrespect", Wes continued. "But shouldn't you treat all your kids equally?"

Jesse glared darkly at him.

"How we treat our kids are none of your business young man", Mrs. St. James said. "We are raising winners and only Jesse is one."

"He is the only one who knows that you have to do everything it takes to win", Mr. St. James said.

"But if someone gets hurt on the way… is that good?"

"Maybe not but it's necessary. Everything is fare in showbiz."

"But-"

"Wes why don't you run along to someone that actually _wants _to hang out with you", Jesse spat and Wes got up.

"Fine", he said. "But I still think your parenting tactics suck. You are trying to get all your kids to excel by choosing a favorite. If your kids get some addiction or bulimia don't blame them… it will all be on your heads."

"Shut up", Jesse told him and gave him a shove… which was a bit too hard because Wes ended up in the fountain. Jesse started laughing, as did his family, his siblings did it a bit reluctant though while his parents were doing it without regret. Wes got up and stormed away, angry muttering.

* * *

**TBC 16 more Warblers to go... I think... Who do you want to see more of?**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Lissi47 - I'm not really sure I understand what you mean :/ _

_Sarah - Well you got a little :P I don't like him that much so he won't get a long part._


	29. Family Night III

Part 29

Michael Abrams and Charles Owens were roommates and had been since their first year. They did almost everything together… including showing their parents around. Both of them came from "normal" homes and had "normal" parents… well as normal as people are, my philosophy is that no one is normal because what's normal for me is not normal for someone else… and besides if everyone was the same, if everyone was "normal" it would be BORING.

So there is not much to say about what they went through that day, the same goes for the brothers Ethan and Joseph Hughes. The only interesting about that couple is that their parents are just as impressed by the oldest brother's chess talent as their younger son's position on the Warbler council.

Now William Holmes, Roger Smith, Matt Jonson, Eric Anderson, Reed Morgan and Malcolm Nolan also had perfectly "normal" meetings with their families. The only thing that happened was that Reed's younger sisters were so happy to see him that they flung themselves at him and they all tumbled down the stairs that led to one of the basement doors at the front of the school. No one got hurt… except for Reed's butt, which he refused to talk about.

Rob Barton also had a very normal meeting for him… and his family. Rob lived with his mum and dad. Rob had once had two older sisters but both girls had been on the plane that crashed into World Trade Center four years ago. Every time September 11 came around Rob had locked himself away from the world. But at Dalton he hadn't been allowed to do that. His new friends had all been there for him because as soon as they realized he was really, really sad they figured out why. They didn't force him to do "funny things" to distract him. They were just there for him offering comfort.

The older Warblers had talked to him, letting him unload the stuff on them and giving him "older-sibling" advice, but the thing that helped the most… was when Wes just put his arms around him and hugged him. Rob realized then what his sisters most have felt like if he hugged them when they were upset. It didn't matter if he even knew why they were upset, just hugging them had always helped them and the same thing here. After Wes hugged him all the Warblers, nearly, joined in the hug. Guess who didn't.

Rob was the only Warbler that had managed to snag Wes that day. But it was early in the morning. His parents arrived at 8 am and Rob had showed them around the school, around 8:15 am he had seen Wes run out of the library and had grabbed his arm and had slung him over his shoulder and had stalked over to his parents with the kid. They had talked a bit about things at Dalton before Wes had looked down the hallway, seeing Alvaro and his family and had run off with a polite goodbye first of course. Rob had then continued to show his family around… and had also got the text from Otto about the kid… and had cursed himself for not keeping better tabs on the guy.

* * *

Brad _hated _the fact that his sisters were all taller than him… even though they were younger! It was humiliating! Well not really but how fun is it to say: "Hi baby sister!" while looking up at this girl who has a good 10 centimeters on you? Well not fun at all. All his four sisters were between 10-20 centimeters taller than him. Life was _not _fair and neither was the fact that his whistle was gone… _again_. He knew the culprit of course but said culprit had vanished. Brad hadn't seen him anywhere. Right now he was showing his family the Warbler Hall.

"What's with that table in front of the fire place", his youngest sister Hanna asked.

"It's the council table", Brad explained. "The Warblers isn't like the show choirs at your school."

"It's not", Emma asked and looked down at him, she had a good 18 centimeters on him after all.

"No", Brad said calmly. "We don't have a coach, in fact we don't have any teacher supervising the club at all. All we have are three students who sit on the council, where yours truly is the chairman."

"Really", Sandra asked and grinned big. "That's awesome Brady!"

"Stop calling me that!" Brad objected and blushed.

His sisters only giggled while his parents chuckled and Brad rolled his eyes and then smirked.

"Do you guys wanna see something cool?" he asked and the girls nodded. "Wait here." Brad walked over to the fireplace and winked at his family before stepping into it.

"Brad Sullivan get out of there at once!" his mother exclaimed. "You will get dirty!"

They got no answer.

"Brad", his sister called but still there was no answer. They waited for a little bit.

"This is not funny", Emma said and crossed her arm.

"Brad", his father asked and walked over to the fireplace and looked inside, his eyes widened because his son was not in there. "What the…"

"What is it daddy", the youngest girl Louise asked and walked over to him. "Oh Brady's gone!"

"Stop calling me that!" they heard from the main door and turned around and saw their son/brother stand there looking annoyed.

"Brad", his mother exclaimed. "How… what… how did you do that?"

Brad just smirked and winked at them again.

"Wow just wait until I tell the guys!" another voice said and Brad turned and saw Wes sit in one of the chairs in the corner… which he hadn't noticed before because he'd had his back turned. The little Asian was smirking.

"Not a word from you do you understand", Brad warned him. "That is my little secret."

"Aw come on it's an amazing magic trick!" Wes said happily and stood up.

"Wow", Hanna said with a grin. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when there is a highschooler that's shorter than Brad."

"Hey!" Brad objected.

"You haven't met the Warblers have you", Wes asked and smirked.

"Oh you be quiet", Brad told him.

"Why?" Wes asked and cocked his head to the side. "I'm the shortest and have no problem with that. So why is your height a problem? You're taller than me and Mitch and Justin after… no wait Justin outgrew you during the summer."

Brad just sighed and gave him a look, while his sisters giggled behind him, his mother smiled and his father laughed.

"Brad dear", his mother said. "Who is this young man?"

"A nuisance", Brad grumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" Wes objected and walked over to Brad's family. "I'm Wes Montgomery ma'am. I'm a friend of your son's."

"Oh", Mrs. Sullivan said and shook his hand. "Say how many years have you been here?"

"This is my second year", Wes said.

"Ah so you are in Brad's grade then?"

"Uh", Wes began but Brad cut in.

"No mom", he said and hurried up to them, putting his hands on Wes' shoulders. "Wes is in 7th grade."

"Then… why is he here?" Brad's dad asked. He was an alumni of Dalton after all.

"I couldn't stay at my old school", Wes only said. "So for the moment I'm here."

"I see… well where is your family?"

"Orphaned", Wes lied thinking back of the summer. "But that's alright, I mean I'm used to it." He looked at his watch. "Oh man I'm late for meeting Lucas… bye nice to meet you!"

He ran out the room before anyone could object and Brad ran a hand over his face. He really had to make sure Wes stopped hanging out with Nathan and Otto, they were teaching him to be a good liar, heck even he had believed the kid. He felt all eyes on him and smiled at his family.

"Don't worry about that kid we're looking after him", he hurriedly said. "He's our little brother, Little Brother Wes. The Warblers all but adopted him… uh so who wants to see my dorm?" He turned away and made a face when his family couldn't see and they left. Later he got a text from Otto and wrote back that he had seen Wes at 12:14 in the Warbler hall, he told Otto to put down all times Warblers had seen the kid so that they might be able to pinpoint his location so that they could "kidnap" him. Oh I forgot to tell you about that? Well the Warblers were planning on kidnapping Wes and include him in one family for the evening. But so far the kid had been avoiding most of them.

* * *

Isaac Newton, son of a great doctor and an even greater dentist had lived his entire life under pressure of being perfect and to be molded into a doctor. His grades were supposed to be top, he was supposed to join a sports team and he was supposed to be student council president some day. Dalton Academy gave their students a free pass to the Ivy League by just graduating from there, it was the best school in the country and Isaac's parents wanted him to have and be the best. But there was just one slight problem with that… and that was that Isaac wasn't best.

He had perfect grades of course, he was a really good performer as well and he had lots of friends and a flirt going on with a boy from Westerville High. But he was useless at sports. His parents wanted him to be the best in sports but he was completely useless. I mean even Wes was better than him at everything… even basketball and volleyball. Isaac wanted his parents to know the true him but it wasn't easy because they were projecting their own childhoods onto him. They had been forced to be the best and failed and lived through hell because of it, they wanted him to have what they never had… the love from his grandparents… their parents. But Isaac didn't want that. He sighed and looked at his watch. His parents were late, it was already 12:45. Why couldn't they just see the true him?

"Why", he asked looking out the window of his dorm room. He started to recite his favorite poem, written by himself.

"Why do I have to be what you want me to be  
Do you not see that I want to be me  
Do you not see that I am not that man  
Do you not see that I know I can  
I can excel and fly to the heights

My words are my wings and my wings take me high  
Above the clouds, beyond the moon  
Far, far away from the pain and lies  
On my words I fly through the skies

Why can't you see you are grounding me  
Why can't you set me free  
Your pain should not be mine  
Your dreams should not be mine

I have my own dreams and I dream to fly  
Above the stars, above the rain  
I long to soar through the sky  
And leave my musts behind  
You are making up for lost time

But that is costing you your son  
Let me live my life  
Instead of living through your strife  
They were yours and not mine  
I want to please, I want to be that man

But I can't, that's not who I am  
I am a man that longs to fly  
I long to reach the sky  
You ground me, you bound me  
Please set me free  
And let me be."

It was not one of his best poems. He wrote it when he was twelve but it was his favorites because it was the first one he wrote as an assignment in school and he had gotten an A for it. His parents hadn't ever cared about it though. It was not important to them.

"Is that how you feel", a voice asked behind him and he twirled around and saw his parents.

"Mom", he asked. "Dad… I… I…"

"Isaac", his father said. "Is that how you feel?"

"I… um… I was… yes." He sighed. "Yes that is how I feel."

"You feel as if we are keeping you from your dreams", his mother asked. "That we are taking your wings from you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's your dreams mom. It's your dreams to make my a lawyer or a doctor or a businessman or general or whatever. But that's not me. I'm not any of that. I know why you do it. I figured it out when I was five. You want the love of my grandparents because dad didn't go into the military and you didn't join the family business. They said they are disappointed in you because you're not perfect so you are trying to make me perfect so that they will love me and love you… but it hurts me. I'm not good at any of those stuffs you want me to be. I'm _horrible_ at physical activities. I'm even worse at debates and to speak in front of a lot of people. I can't stand the sight of blood and I almost faint when someone is throwing up… I will not be good for any of that… all I want to do is write and be an artist. I want to be an artist guys… special, unique and out there and out of this world. Special."

His parents looked at each other.

"You have always been special son", his dad said. "I know we have pressured you a _lot_. But it… we just wanted you to be able to stand up for yourself in a way we can't."

"You are so much stronger than us Isaac", his mom said. "And I know our parents will treat you bad when they find out you are not 'perfect' but… we wanted you to be able to handle it."

"We just went about it the wrong way", his father said. "We were going to tell you today because… well…"

"We find your poems baby", his mother said. "All of them and they are beautiful and soulful… we sent them in to a publisher."

"What?!" Isaac gaped.

"You have a gift son", his father said. "And we are not going to take that from you. We want to be the knives that cuts the rope tying you down so you can fly."

"We want to be the wind beneath your wings, that taught you how to fly", his mother said and smiled. "We want to see you soar high too."

Isaac just smiled and ran up to her and hugged her. His father put his hand on Isaac's shoulder while his wife hugged him back.

"How did you know where I was", Isaac asked and looked up.

"This little Asian boy showed us the way", his mother said. "Is he someone's brother?"

"Yes", Isaac said fondly. '_Mine._' The last he only thought.

* * *

"Justine", her stepmom said and kissed her cheek. "Darling you look marvelous. You must make me an outfit like that."

Justine looked at her Dalton uniform and smiled.

"Yes I am absolutely fabulous", she said and made a little twirl. Her long blonde locks framed her pretty face perfectly. Her father pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek took.

"Love you cupcake", he said. "Now where is that boy you love so much? Jerry Jonston?"

"Daddy Jerry and I are just friends. True I always talk about him or Mitch but I do not love them. Well not like _that _anyway."

"Yes how is Mitchell", her stepmom asked as they started to walk.

"Well", Justine sighed.

Otto had called her and told her everything. She had stormed to Mitch's side, pushed Nathan aside and told him and Otto that Mitch needed some girl-love before pulling her smaller counterpart into a tight hug. Nathan didn't object, he knew how close they were and that the feelings the two had for each other was only platonic. True, she liked to kiss him or give him a peck on the cheek but that was just her thing. Mitch had been the first boy to ever understand her, _really _understand her.

When arriving at Dalton last year, Mitch had not admitted to being gay, if anything he was slightly homophobic but Justine saw through that façade and took him to her from day one, ignoring the whole juniors-freshmen mentor thing that was going on. She took Mitch to her heart and was always by his side and they talked. He told her he was so "homophobic" because he was scared to admit that he was gay.

But she helped him through it and actually helped him into Nathan's arms… just two weeks into the semester. He had understood her for feeling like someone she wasn't when she was Justin. Mitch understood and loved her and he loved Justin.

Justine's mom had never accepted her for dressing as a girl and when she said that she was going to send Justine to a camp where they would perform exorcism and pull the devil out of her poor baby boy her dad had enough. He stopped the crazy woman and sent her off. Later on he met Justine's stepmom and she was accepting at once. She _loved _having a girl and boy to take care of and spoil.

"Well", her dad urged.

"It's not so good I'm afraid", Justine answered and told them what had happened. Her dad started cursing and talking about making sure the man got prison punishment. Justine sighed.

'_Wow, how many lawyers does Mitch knows?_' she though. '_It's my dad, Otto's mom, his own dad and a few others… he's gonna win whatever charges will be put on Mr. Newland._'

"Well where is your little baby you told us about", her stepmom asked.

Justine had never planned on telling her parents about Wes. But they had taken her yearbook and had looked through it. They had found a picture of her, Jerry, Mark and Wes. The picture showed Wes being dangled from his ankles by Mark and Jerry, while she tickled his sides. All four were cracking up, and Wes was red-faced with his arms crossed, trying to protect himself from being tickled and from the pain of laughing so much.

They had asked so many questions and they kept looking through the book, finding Wes here and there and then finding his yearbook picture. Justine told them that he was a student there, but not why and she said it was because Carmichael had made them all swear, to keep Wes safe. All she could tell them was that his dad was very rich and important and that he was at Dalton for protection, she hated to lie but they bought it. She knew it was because she was telling herself Wes was there to be protected _from _his dad and his family.

"He should be around here somewhere", Justine said and shrugged. "He is a master at disappearing and reappearing. Nathan and Otto told the freshmen that he was a ghost." She giggled when she thought back to that moment.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was the first week of the new school year and Justine was sitting by her friends from her dorm the White Tiger… well actually Dalton West but who cares. Everyone called it the White Tiger. The boys from the Dragon was sitting close by and she smiled and waved at Nathan and Otto as the two of them showed a bunch of freshmen from the Dragon where they should be. They waved back, well Otto blew her a kiss and she rolled her eyes at him. That's when he heard one of the freshmen pop a question:_

_"Who was that little kid we saw at the dorm?"_

_Justine tensed up and noticed that the freshmen from her own dorm were watching Nathan and Otto. Otto looked a bit uncomfortable but Nathan looked horrified._

_"You mean you saw him", he asked and grabbed the shoulders of the boy that had asked the question. "You mean you actually _saw _him?!"_

_"Y-yeah", the by stuttered out._

_"Oh sweet merciful lord", Nathan said and made the cross sign. Justine rolled her eyes. Only Nathan would use this as an opportunity to scare the hell out of the freshmen. School didn't really start until the next day so Carmichael had not yet informed the freshmen of Wes' existence. _

_"Otto", Nathan went on. "Did you hear that. This poor boy actually saw _him_!"_

_"Oh no", Otto said and looked equally horrified. "That only means bad things!"_

_"What", asked the freshman that had asked the question. "What's wrong?"_

_"Many", Nathan said. "Many years ago, during the early stages of Dalton's existence there was a science teacher working here, from China. He only agreed to work in this racist, his words not mine, country if they let his son attend school. _

_Back then Dalton was a school for boys between ages 7-18. The teacher's son was the only Asian boy around and he was treated worse than any of the white and African-American kids. After all, he was not white and he was not black. _

_So one cold night at the middle of the fall semester, this very week actually the Asian kid was leaving the library when he was cornered by some of the teens. They beat him up so badly that he became terrified of everything. Now everyone, including teachers and students treated him like crap. _

_So two days after the beat up and rape the tiny boy climbed onto the roof of the Dragon… and flung himself from the roof. He landed on the gravel but… there was not a mark on his face or any blood at all. He looked as if he was peacefully sleeping… but when his father hoisted him into his arms he realized he was dead and the man looked at the crowd around him and said:_

_'This school shall be haunted for all the crimes they have committed. Mark my words, my son will forever walk these halls and remind the world of the cruelty of mankind. Seeing him will mean that bad things are about to happen. To hear him speak will mean certain death and see him before the start of the school year will mean big tragedy.' _

_After that he walked off and disappeared in the darkness. No one took him serious of course… not until the boy started to show up around the Dragon and the school. And every time he was seen bad things happened. Once did he speak and all he said was: Why? After he spoke the principal died… and every time he was seen before the start of the school year tragedy always struck."_

_"Look!" a boy exclaimed and pointed at the doors to the cafeteria._

_"What", Nathan asked._

_"He was there!"_

_"Really", Otto asked and looked. "I can't see anything."_

_"He was just there", the poor freshman continued. "Then this guy walked by and he was gone!"_

_The freshmen all looked horrified and then laughter filled the room. The freshmen looked at the door and saw a small Asian kid run inside followed by an angry looking. _

_"Wesley!" the senior yelled and took chase._

_The freshmen looked confused and Nathan smirked._

_"But seeing that kid doesn't mean anything", he said. "That's just Wes, the smallest resident of the Dragon. So don't worry, if you see him around the worst thing that can happen is that you'll be victim of his puppy dog eyes."_

_End flashback_

* * *

Justine jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her dad.

"Sorry", she said and smiled a bit embarrassed. "I got lost in thought."

"I see", her dad said. "Now can you show an old alumni what has actually changed at this place?"

"It would be easier to show you what hasn't changed daddy", she said and started to skip down the hall, her parents following with fond smiles on their lips.

* * *

"Ah ha!" Eric Everett said when they got out on the roof of the main building.

"There you are", Brett Everett said following his brother.

"Wes what are you doing on the roof?"

"It's dangerous."

"You can fall."

"Or get a cold."

"Or pneumonia."

"Or get attacked by crazy birds."

"Or get hit by lightning."

"Or get drowned by rain."

"Or get fried by the sun."

"Or get stung by wasps."

"Or fall through the roof."

"Or get stuck up here."

"Or-"

"I get it", Wes cut in with a small smile. "It's dangerous."

The Everetts sat down on either side of him and Wes looked at them. They were identical except for the scar underneath Eric's eye. Both of them had long hair in loose ponytails and both were African-American (of course) and they were both dressed in Dalton uniform. Wes turned to look out over the world, as he had been doing for the past hour. The brothers followed his gaze.

"What are we looking at", Eric asked.

"The world", Wes said. "It's just lying there… in front of our feet."

"So you come up here to look at the world", Brett asked.

"No… I come up here to think."

"A dangerous habit", the twins said.

"For you maybe", Wes said and sighed. "For me… it's something I do when I feel… lonely."

"Lonely", the twins asked.

"Look", Wes said and nodded at the ground. Families were practically everywhere on the grounds, walking around in the setting sun.

"Everyone has that", he said. "Except me."

"Family", the twins asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well you do have family", Eric said.

"Yeah you got the Warblers", Brett said.

"I know and it's great but… it's just…" he sighed again. "I've always been on the outside looking in so when someone asked me to join the inside I just… I can't handle it. I don't know how to act, what to do, what to say… how to be…"

He looked at his feet as they dangled over the edge of the roof and he felt really sad. He knew he could count the Warblers as his family. That wasn't really the problem. His problem was not knowing how to fully be part of a family. He didn't have the experience. He had always been alienated in his "real" family.

The Warblers treated him as one of their own and he loved it, he really truly did and he thought that he knew how to act as brother would… but when this family night came… he came to wondering if he knew how to act normal.

At Asian Camp he had been violent and acted more like the older kids because that's how his older brothers acted when their younger members was "attacked". He didn't really act as a kid his age and had no idea how to really interact with grownups. He was always awkward when he interacted with teachers or Carmichael. He didn't trust them. He didn't even know how to act around Trixie. He only acted like his brothers and sister did.

"Don't know how to be part of a family", Eric asked. "How can you say that? You are part of our family and you're doing just fine."

"Then why do I feel as if I will make a fool out of the school if I show my face at that dinner because I don't know how to act at Thanksgiving", he asked. "I came after Thanksgiving last year… I've never celebrated a Thanksgiving actually."

"Never", Brett asked and Wes shook his head.

"I've never had anything to be thankful for before", Wes said with a shrug.

"Nothing?" Eric asked.

"No…" Wes shook his head.

"If I were you", Brett said. "I'd be thankful for the day my grandparents sent me to that first boarding school."

"What", Wes asked in shock.

"Got ya out of that hell-hole didn't it?"

"True… I never thought of that before", Wes looked deep in thought.

"Of course ya haven't", Eric said and ruffled his hair fondly. "When you are caught up in the middle of all shit you never think of it."

"Now look out at the world young Warbler", Brett said. "See those clouds over there?"

"Yeah", Wes said.

"It's dark underneath them yeah?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Well there is one thing that you can see in the darkness, even though it's really hard sometimes."

"And what is that?"

"Light. As our dearly beloved favorite Swiss-"

"Swede", Wes corrected but was ignored.

"Uses to say: Every cloud has a golden lining."

"I thought it was a every cloud has a silver lining", Eric said confused.

"Them Swedes says golden lining instead and I quite agree… I mean gold is more precious than silver and the sun casts a golden line on the clouds… it's more beautiful with a golden lining yeah?"

"True… and you are right as always."

"But", Wes objected. "Light exist in darkness and you can see it… but darkness exist in light as well… it's just harder to see."

Eric and Brett shared a look and then started to sing:

**Whistle down the wind****  
Let your voices carry  
Drown out all the rain  
Light a patch of darkness  
Treacherous and scary**

**Howl at the stars**  
**Whisper when you're sleeping**  
**I'll be there to hold you**  
**I'll be there to stop**  
**The chills and all the weeping**

**Make it clear and strong**  
**So the whole night long**  
**Every signal that you send**  
**Until the very end**  
**I will not abandon you my precious friend**

**So try to stem the tide**  
**Then you'll raise a banner**  
**Send a flare up in the sky**  
**Try to burn a torch**  
**And try to build a bonfire**

**Every signal that you send**  
**Until the very end**  
**I'm there**

**So whistle down the wind**  
**For I have always been**  
**Right there**

**Howl at the stars**  
**Whisper when your sleeping**  
**I'll be there to hold you**  
**I'll be there to stop**  
**The chills and all the weeping**

**Make it clear and strong**

**So the whole night long  
Every signal that you send  
Until the very end  
I will not abandon you my precious friend**

**So try to stem the tide**  
**Then you'll raise a banner**  
**Send a flare up in the sky**  
**Try to burn a torch**  
**And try to build a bonfire**

**Every signal that you send**  
**Until the very end**  
**I'm there**

**So whistle down the wind****  
For I have always been****  
Right there.**

"What", Wes asked in confusion.

"Were hope", the twins said.

"Hope?"

"Uh huh", Brett said.

"So", Eric said and the twins got up. "Let's go take Wes to dinner since our folks got stuck on that airport in Taiwan."

"Wait what", Wes asked in confusion and the twins hoisted him up by his arms.

"Yeah got a call this mornin'", Brett said. "They're stuck in Taiwan and can't make it 'ere. So up ya go. Time to go."

"But", Wes objected.

"No buts", Eric said. "Is jus' gonna be us three at our table. The poor, lonely and abandoned little trio." He sniffled.

"Oh yeah we're so abandoned", Brett joined in and pretended to cry too. They held each other and 'cried' onto each others' shoulders. Wes was staring at them as if they were crazy. The twins grinned and put their arms around his shoulders and steered him off the roof.

"Let's go Wesley", they said in unison.

"Don't call me Wesley", he said.

"Why?"

"Because that's what _they _called me", Wes grumbled.

"Okay", they said. "Wessy."

"Oh God", Wes said.

"Don't drag him into this."

"You are worse than the Weasleys!"

"'Course we are", the twins said in unison. "We're real and they're not."

"Touché", Wes said and let himself be dragged down to the dining room. There he joined the Everetts by their table and actually had a really good time. He took a look around the room and saw all his friends having a great time with their families. He noticed Lucas looking at him with a smile and Wes grinned back at him and made thumbs up with one hand. Lucas only winked before his mother dragged him into a discussion. It was Wes' first Thanksgiving ever… and the best one ever.

* * *

**TBC ****So I had to rush it along because I wanted to have them celebrate Christmas in next chapter and then rush along for regionals and then graduation... ****The picture of Jerry, Mark, Wes and Justine I burrowed from the wonderful **Little-miss-laughs-alot** and I hope she did NOT miss it ;)**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Lissi47 - Lol then we are two confused people ;)_

_Sarah - Mark is back at police school ;)_


	30. Christmas Dalton Style II

Part 30

"I hate them", Nathan said as he sat down between Mitch and Otto in their chemistry class.

"Your parents", Mitch asked as he started to read through the instructions of the experiment they were doing today.

"Yes but not them I'm talking about", Nathan growled.

"I would say Alvaro and his goons but we are friends with him now."

"The volley ball team", Otto asked, knowing of the Nathan's vendetta with them… ever since the volleyball team stole the football teams equipment and hid it in the Crawford volleyball team's showers.

"No… but I always hate them", Nathan answered.

"Then who do you hate", Mitch asked. "Your football team because they messed up during practice last night?"

"No…"

"Then who?"

"The twins!"

Otto and Mitch looked at each other.

"Nate we have two pair of those", Otto said. "One is in this classroom even!"

Mitch waved to the Wilkins brothers that were looking at them in confusion after hearing Nathan's outburst. They waved back though and continued to work alongside their third group member.

"The Wilkinses are fine", Nathan spat. "It's the Everetts I hate."

"Why?" Mitch asked. "I like them, they are funny."

"They're steeling my baby from me!" Nathan shouted.

"Mr. Newland is there something you wish to share with the class", their teacher asked.

"No ma'am", Nathan said and blushed while Otto and Mitch sniggered.

* * *

Wes was laughing hysterically as he sat with the Everetts at lunch. They were telling him funny stories from their childhood and pranks they did at their old schools. The trio was also huddled over some paper on the table and they pointed and drew on it. Nathan and Otto were glaring at them from across the cafeteria.

"How come he just hang around those jerks", Otto asked Nathan. "What do they have that we don't?!"

"A real-life clone", Lucas said without looking up from his history book. "Or charm, intellect, humor and looks?"

"Shut up Lucas", Nathan growled.

"Honey green is not your color", Justine said to Otto.

"Huh", he asked and looked at her.

"I said that green is not your color."

Otto looked at her.

"Uh… I don't get it."

Justine just rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her lunch. The other Warblers around the table were also amused. Nathan looked over at Wes and the twins again and saw the boy nodding before getting up and hurrying over to their table.

"Hi Brad", he said to the head Warbler.

"Hm", Brad asked and looked up and Wes whispered something into his ear and Brad chuckled.

"Okay fine", he said and got up. Wes grinned wide and hurried back to the table and Brad walked over. The twins also grinned. Otto noticed Brad put his hand on Wes' back as he looked at whatever they were watching. Brad pointed at something and said something they couldn't hear and Wes took a pencil and did something on that paper.

"First the twins and now Brad", Nathan asked. "What's going on?!"

"Babe take it easy", Mitch told him. "Maybe it's some kind of project."

Nathan just glared at the table and especially whenever Wes laughed at something.

* * *

"Get back here you nitwits!"

The shout echoed the empty hallway and Nathan jumped in fright and then saw the Everetts run down the hall and past him.

"Hi Nate", they said and disappeared. After them came something… black. Nate reached out and grabbed this black something around the middle and stopped him.

"Whoa easy buddy", he said and the black thing turned to him. "Dude what happened?!"

"They pranked me and I want revenge!" Wes snapped.

He was covered in sooth from head to toe. He looked like a very small chimney sweep. Nathan grinned.

"Need any help", he asked.

"Nah I'm good", Wes grinned. "But thanks for asking."

"Are you sure because I am sure I can help out, I mean I'm the prank master after all."

"I think the Everetts has stolen that title", Wes teased.

"Over my dead body."

Wes cocked his head to the side.

"Are you okay", he asked. "You look kinda upset."

"I'm fine baby", Nathan said and Wes rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Stop calling me baby, call Mitch that."

"No he's my babe."

"You're weird", Wes said with a grin.

"A good weird right?"

"Nope", Wes said.

"Hey!"

"If something is weird it is unusual and rare… and rare isn't always good so how is your weird good?"

"Hey!"

"What? Eric taught me that one." Wes ran off and Nathan felt his blood boil. Eric Everett taught Wes comebacks? That was his job! Being the fun guy and friend of Wes' was his job and not those blasted twins'! Nathan kicked the wall before heading to his room. He couldn't understand why Wes wanted to hang with those annoying turtles anyway. Everyone in Tortie was annoying and those twins were the worst! Eric even started to take his spot the first day he joined the choir! He'd been sitting beside Wes whispering jokes and stuff and the kid had laughed, he never laughed when Nathan whispered stuff! Life wasn't fair. Nathan was there first and those twins better stay away from his baby or they'd be sorry.

* * *

"Okay boys", Brad said at the Warbler meeting that afternoon. "Christmas is just around the corner and Carmichael wants the Warblers to perform at the last assembly of the year. He wants us to sing three Christmas songs and one song about new."

The Warblers looked confused.

"What", Michael asked confused. "About what?"

"New", Brad explained and grinned. Austin rolled his eyes.

"What our idiot of a chairman means", he said and Brad glared at him. "Is that Carmichael wants us to sing a song that is about something new."

"Like a new year, new beginning, new friends, new point of view etcetera etcetera", Joseph said.

"Something with a lot of energy", Brad said. "He wants two 'sad' sounding songs and two happy and energetic ones."

The Warblers looked at each other and started to talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out what songs to do. Brad smiled and looked at his Warblers and noticed three things. Wes and the Everett twins seemed to be pretty close ever since Thanksgiving and were now discussing songs to sing.

Nathan and Otto kept glaring at the twins, jealousy pouring from them like thick green smoke. And Kim sitting by himself looking miserable. Austin and Joseph also noticed. He didn't even seem to pay attention. The council looked at each other and decided to try and see if he really was listening or not.

"Maybe Kim can suggest us some Swedish Christmas songs", Austin called and everyone turned to the Swede. But Kim didn't answer.

"Yeah it would be interesting to hear some songs in another language", Joseph agreed but they still got no answer.

"Swiss are you not listening to us", Lucas asked. Not a flinch, nothing. "What's wrong with him?" Lucas turned to the other freshmen that knew Kim the best. Rob smirked almost evilly.

"Kim's in love", he teased.

"That girl from sectionals", Otto asked and Rob nodded.

"She goes to Crawford", Isaac explained. "We've run into her a few times at the Bean and at the mall."

"And every time Kim gets tongue-tied", Rob explained. "Then he starts speaking Swedish and tries to correct himself… making a fool of himself."

"He likes her a lot", Brett Everett said happily. "She likes him too, we can tell but she doesn't get what he's saying… at all."

"He makes a blubbering fool out of himself every time", Eric said. "It's not like he can help it. I mean all of us straight guys get nervous when we talk to girls… just imagine how it is to talk to someone when you are not from the same country… and don't speak the same language."

"Should we help him out", Wes asked and the older boys all looked at him. "What?"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know… what do you guys think?" He looked at the twins. The two of them looked deep in thought.

"I have an idea", Justine said and skipped up to the council table and sat down on it, draping her right leg over her left, looking really beautiful in the pale winter sun. She was wearing her uniform of course and she had long, flowing, auburn locks today.

"What is it", Brad asked her.

"Let's make Kim serenade her with a song he should know by heart… and that we all already know", she said happily. "Well most of us…"

"Which one", Mitch asked her.

"Something from his roots."

"And what would that be", Kim asked and they all looked at him.

"Did you hear us all the time?" Lucas asked. "Ow!" Kim had punched him.

"I'm a Swede from Sweden and not from freaking Switzerland!" Kim yelled at him and everyone laughed. It took Lucas 'insulting his roots' for Kim to snap out of his daze.

"I am curious also", Malcolm said and turned to Justine. "What song do you have in mind fair maiden?"

"Well", she said and then started chanting:

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_ – The Warblers from the year before grinned and joined in:_  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

Kim laughed and stood up and took the verse:

**I can't stop this feeling (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
Deep inside of me (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
Girl, you just don't realize (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
What you do to me (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)**

**When you hold me (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
In your arms so tight (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
You let me know (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)  
Everything's all right (**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_**)**

**I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me  
Yes I'm hooked on a feeling  
And I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me**

He held that last note and everyone laughed. And Kim grinned. He loved that song and who doesn't? It is an amazing song after all. He could pull that off, serenading his beloved… as long as he didn't get too nervous. The council decided that they would go to the mall in two days and see if she was around and then do this, and help Kim get the girl. They first had to decided on Christmas songs though and everyone came with suggestions. Some were bad and some really good and they soon decided on Philip singing _Oh Holy Night_, Jesse would sing _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ and Wes, against his wishes, would sing _Oh Come All Ye Faithful_.

He was not happy with that arrangement but he got voted down because his voice was the lightest of them. Now the only problem was to find an upbeat song with the theme "new". They had to think long and hard and then Nathan suggested: _Family _from _Brother Bear_. They all agreed that it would be a great thing because it was a new life at Dalton and everyone was starting to becoming a new family. Besides it was a great song too. Wes grinned at Nathan and the sophomore felt smug. He high fived Otto and Wes looked confused before shrugging and turning back to the twins, asking them something.

* * *

Wes was at the mall with Becca by his side. They'd give each other Christmas gifts because she would leave the next day to go on a skiing trip with her dad. Wes had gotten and red scarf from her and she'd gotten a blue from him. They were both wearing their new scarves now as they walked hand in hand through the mall. Wes had grown a lot more and was now the same height as her. They had even shared their first kiss earlier that day. They'd been walking by the fountain and a Christmas song was playing. Wes lifted her onto the edge of the fountain and they danced and sang along to the song. She tripped and fell. But he grabbed her and she kissed him as a thank you. He then kissed her back.

"Why are there so many blazers in here", she asked and looked around the mall and Wes sniggered.

"Do you see that blonde girl by the café, that's sitting with her friends", he asked and pointed discreetly. She nodded. "One of my brothers are going to serenade her."

"Aw that's so sweet", she said. "Are you gonna help?"

"Yes", he said.

"Aw but then I have to spy all on my own." She pouted and took his hand a little tighter. He chuckled.

"I think they can actually manage without me", he told her and she grinned wide.

"Then let's go hide behind those flowers!" she said and he nodded. He never understood why there were inside hedges in this mall but he was happy for it now. Because he and Becca could easily hide behind it.

Kim bit his lip and looked at Daisy and her friends. He was so damn nervous that his knees were shaking. He could, maybe, sing in front of her… but her friends too? No… never. But he could at least try to talk to her. He took a deep breath and walked up to their table.

"Hej Daisy", he said. '_Damn, Swedish at once…_'

"Hi Kim", she said and smiled. "You should not say hey every time you see me, it sounds… as if you are trying to tell me off."

"Sorry", he said and blushed. "That's how we svenskar I mean Swedes says hi…"

"It's okay", she said with a kind smile. "Language barriers are hard are they not?"

"Ja… I mean yes."

The three girls giggled.

"Why are you so nervous", one of Daisy's friends asked.

"I was… jag bara… I mean…"

"Kim", Daisy said. "Stop rambling in Swedish please. I can't understand you."

"Right förlåt… I mean sorry. I can't really hjälpa det."

"Huh?"

"I can't help it!" He blushed bright red.

"It's not going well", Nathan whispered to Otto and his friend nodded. Poor Kim was so nervous he couldn't speak one language at all. He kept jumping between English and Swedish… and he knew it so he blushed a lot. Daisy looked more and more confused and a little awkward. But if it was because of Kim's struggles or her friends laughing at it all the other Warblers didn't know.

"Just do it Kim", Jesse hissed as he walked by the Swede.

"Right", Kim said and took another deep breath and then looked at Daisy. "I wanted to tell you something Daisy." '_Oh only English this time… maybe I can actually do this, maybe it helps by thinking in English like now._'

"What is it", she asked and he saw a sparkle in her eyes.

"I um… wanted to know…"

"What", she asked and he sat down on the chair beside hers.

"Vill du gå ut med mig?" '_Oh great now I only speak Swedish… thinking in English sucks._'

"Uh what?" Daisy asked confused.

"Jag är kär i dig, vill du gå ut?"

She looked confused and then sighed. She took his hand.

"Kim I'm not understanding a word of what you're saying", she said and all around them the Warblers groaned or face palmed.

"Va sa du", Kim asked and then gave up. He knew he'd never be able to say it so he decided to sing it, he was going to sing _Hooked On A Feeling. _As a Swede Kim knew exactly the lyrics… but still he could only get out some made up stuff in Swedish. (**Kim, **_Daisy_)

**Vad jag ville förklara ur kärlekens kulör  
Ich liebe dich på tyska, kyss mig J'adore  
"Äh" när jag ser dig hör jag en symfoni  
Jag vill ge dig ett radikalparti**

Wes and Becca sniggered from their hiding place. Because Daisy looked completely confused, but there was no stopping Kim. Wes got out the paper rose he was suppose to hand to Kim earlier, but forgot. So he stuck his hand through the hedge and Kim noticed and took the flower. The Warblers shrugged and started to make harmonizing sounds as Kim sang:

**Åh min lilla Daisy  
Du gör mig helt crazy  
Ja jag är kär i dig **

Daisy smiled at him as he handed her the rose Wes gave him from his hiding place. She took over the song with her own words:

_I wanna know what kär is  
Is it something cool  
Your words are strange and funny_ – Kim took her hand and kissed it.  
_And you seem to drool_ – she wiped her hand off and Kim blushed. She got up and started to dance around.  
_I wanna know what kär is  
Is it something nice  
It sounds like you are singing:  
'And I like your eyes'_

_But I'd really like to understand  
What you are saying  
Wanna kiss my hand_

The Warblers, Wes and Becca joined in.

_Ah poor little Daisy_ – The Warblers danced around her and she looked annoyed.  
_You're making me crazy  
What is kär about?_

**När jag ser dig hör jag en symfoni**  
**Jag vill ge dig ett radikalpart_i_** – The Warblers started going Ooga Chaka and both Kim and Daisy looked confused as the Warblers danced around them but then they actually started to sing the real chorus.

All: **I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me  
Hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me  
I'm hooked on a feeling!  
**

The couple ended up in front of each other and Jesse gave Kim a slight slap on the arm.

"Will you go out with me", Kim got out as he got down on one knee and held his hand out to her. She sighed took his hand and pulled him up.

"I was waiting for that question", she said and kissed him. The Warblers cheered and Wes and Becca sniggered from their hiding place.

"That's so cute", she said and took Wes' hand.

"I know…" he said. "Took them long enough. Poor Kim, it can't be easy to talk to a girl when you're as nervous as he is."

"Eeew! That's wrong and gross!" he heard her say and looked at her.

"What is", he asked and she pointed and Wes followed her finger. His brow furrowed. Nathan and Mitch were kissing softly.

"What's wrong with it", he asked.

"It's disgusting and wrong", she said matter-of-factly. "Fags makes me wanna hurl."

"It's nothing wrong with them", he said and glared at her.

"Of course it is", she all but yelled. None of them noticed the Warblers and Daisy and her friends look at the hedge. Becca stood up as did Wes.

"Homosexuality is a violation and a sin", she yelled at Wes. "How can you be okay with that?!"

"Because it's love", Wes said and looked confused. "What's wrong with love?"

"Boys are supposed to like girls! Girls are supposed to like boys! Not boys liking boys and girls liking girls! It's wrong, disgusting, a sin against nature and a violation!"

"It is not", Wes said and looked offended.

"Yes it is! The Bible says-"

"A lot of things", Wes cut in. "For example it says it's okay to have slaves."

"It's not written anywhere!"

"But it's not written anywhere that isn't. Abraham had a female slave he got children with. There are lots of slaves mentioned in the Bible. It also clearly proclaims man superiority to women."

"That's not true! Everyone is equal!"

"But the Bible says so."

"It doesn't matter! The Bible is wrong!"

"Then why is it wrong for a boy to love another boy?"

"Because the Bible says so!"

"But the Bible also states the woman as weak and easily affected by the 'dark one'."

"That's not true!"

"Then why is it true about homosexuality?"

"Because it just is! Because homosexuality is wrong!"

"Oh then it's not wrong for a much older man to marry a 14 year old?"

"What has that got to do with anything? It's wrong and gross!"

"And still that's Jesus' earthly parents."

Becca just stared at him and tried to find a comeback. She couldn't. No matter what she did Wes would snare her in the Bible again… making her a hypocrite. She glared at him.

"Fine", she said. "Then I guess you have a choice to make here Wes."

"And what is that", he asked and crossed his arms.

"You choose, me… or the fags."

Wes' eyebrows rose.

"Pardon me", he asked.

"You heard me, you either choose to be with me or hang out with those fags."

"I heard you the first time", Wes said. "I was talking about what you just called my brothers."

"Doesn't matter. It's still me… or them."

"Them", Wes said.

"Excuse me?"

"Them, no doubt. Here take this." He took off his scarf and handed it to her. "I don't want anything to do with someone or something that can associate to a homophobe. Bye Becca." He walked away from her and the Warblers looked at each other. Nathan and Otto ran up to him.

"You okay", Nathan asked.

"Leave me alone", Wes spat and Otto and Nathan stopped walking and stared at the retreating 13 year old.

"Let us handle it", Eric Everett told Otthan and the twins ran after Wes and walked on either side of him. They didn't do anything or said anything. Wes sent them withering glares, but they just ignored him and talked to each other above his head. Otthan stared at the trio.

"Let's go back to Dalton", Lucas said and patted Otto's shoulder. The group nodded.

* * *

"I'm serious", Wes told Jerry and Mark as he talked to them over the phone. "She called them fags Jerry! I couldn't stay with her for treating and looking at my brothers that way!"

"I understand", Jerry said calmly. "You did the right thing… are you okay though? Are you feeling sad?"

"Not yet… I'm just angry. I thought she was a nice girl you know."

"We get it little buddy", Mark said. "We would've done the same. Love is love, no matter how you look at it."

"Exactly! Why can't she and all other homophobes see that?!"

"Because those people are stupid", Jerry said. "How is Nitch taking it?"

"I don't know… should I check?"

"Nah I'll have Fredric call them up and talk to them. He can handle it, he knows how it is to be the 'reason' his friends broke up with their girl/boyfriends."

"It's not fair…"

"We know", Mark said. "Sadly enough life isn't fair. But you did the right thing buddy. And I like how you threw the Bible in her face… not literary of course."

"Of course…"

"Don't you worry", Jerry said. "If you feel down, just turn to the guys. They can handle it. Is there something else than this girl bothering you?"

"Actually… yeah there is."

"What", Mark asked.

"Nathan and Otto…"

"What about them", Jerry asked and sounded almost worried. "Are they hurt? Did they pull another stupid prank? What's wrong?"

"And you wonder why we call you Mama", Mark said dryly.

"Hey!" Jerry objected and Wes smiled as the two of them bickered back and forth for a bit. He giggled at their ridiculous comebacks and 'insults'. They were both trying to prove the other wrong. Jerry was trying to prove to Mark that he was not Mama and that Mark was only the Papa. For Mark it was the other way around.

"Mama, Papa stop fighting you are upsetting the kids", Wes cut in and started laughing when both older boys shut up.

"That was not funny", Mark commented.

"Yes it was", Wes said happily. "Gosh you are both such worrywarts. That's why we call you Mama and Papa."

"Then why am I Mama", Jerry asked.

"Because Mark is bigger than you. That's the only reason… and besides you can boss Mark around like a mom can the dad."

It was teasing in Wes' voice and they both knew it, but they also knew it was true. Jerry could make anyone do what he wanted and in Mark's family his tini-tiny mom was the one that bossed everyone around.

Like my life. I live in a student corridor (dorm) with only boys in the corridor. Now I'm 118.8 pounds of nothing and 5 feet and 7.7 inches short and can still make these 7 boys that are all taller and bigger and stronger than me do what I want them to. Most of them are also afraid of me. Girlpower! Oh sorry for the random moment.

Anyway Jerry was like that too. He could make anyone do anything. If he said run his 'followers' would ask how fast or how long.

"So what is your problem with Nathan and Otto?" Mark asked.

"I think…" Wes said. "They're jealous."

"Jealous", Jerry asked. "Of you?"

"Yeah… I think so. Nathan gives me the stink eye whenever I talk to him and they keep glaring at me whenever we are in the same room… I don't know what I did this time."

"This time?"

"Well last time you guys were all more or less jealous of me I was just being me… so what did I do this time? I don't get it."

Mark and Jerry was trying to figure it out as well. But they couldn't for the life of them figure out what it was they could be jealous of. Last time they spoke to the duo there was no trace of jealousy in them.

"I'll talk to Lucas", Jerry said. "He might know and if he doesn't I'll call the others, heck I'll even call up Alvaro."

"And if they don't know at all", Mark said. "I'll drive down myself and handle it."

"Thanks guys", Wes said. "Oh I gotta go, we're gonna have our secret Santa today! School ends tomorrow."

"Bye buddy and Merry Christmas", the older boys said.

"Merry Christmas!" Wes said happily and ended the call, before grabbing the gift on his desk and hurried outside. He met up with Lucas and they walked there together.

* * *

Wes sat between Brett and Eric again and looked at the paper they were showing him. Their very own Marauders' Map. They'd been at it even since Thanksgiving and they were not done yet. They were done with the first floor and all its secret doors and tunnels. They would make another map for the second floor when Christmas Break was over. They'd asked Carmichael about the secret pathways and the man just laughed and handed them an old ledger that kept information about all of the pathways. It was amazing and fun to test them all. They had done so also. All paths on the first floor had been tried out and marked on the map.

"If I can have everyone's attention please", Brad called and looked at the empty chain around his neck. He'd lost the whistle to the 'brat' again. "Even the plotting trio over there."

Wes and the twins looked up with innocent grins. Brad had helped them with the chimney pathway on their notes of the second floor pathways. Because the lines in the ledger was too faded to read.

"Sorry", Eric said and rolled up the paper.

"We didn't mean to-" Brett began.

"Keep anyone from having their gifts-"

"Handed out to them and-"

"Having to wait to see their faces when-"

"They get their gifts that-"

"Were so carefully chosen", Wes finished and the twins stared at him as did everyone else. "What?" he looked around in confusion and the room erupted in laughter, except from Wes and Otthan. Wes because he didn't get it and the duo because they were clearly glaring at him.

"What did I say", Wes asked confused.

"Oh gawd they're tripplets", Justine giggled.

"Get Wes away from them", Charles teased.

"What did I do", Wes asked and looked at the twins.

"You finished our sentence", they said.

"I did?"

"Yes."

A grin crept onto his face.

"Cool!" he said and laughter erupted again. Brad sighed and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him.

"Can the plotting trio calm down now?" he asked.

"Yes", all three said in unison.

Brad just shook his head and walked up to the table in the middle and took a package from it.

"This one says: Merry Christmas Justine", he said and she squealed and skipped up to him. She was wearing a replica of Angel's Christmas outfit in _RENT_. She opened it and it was a necklace with a red glass heart on a black velvet string.

"I love it", she squealed.

"So who do you think it's from", Brad asked and she looked out at her boys and then smiled and skipped up to Charles and sat on his lap and kissed him on the mouth.

"Why", Charles asked when she leaned back.

"You were the only one not looking at me", she said and he blushed.

"Damn it", he said. "I thought that would be the way to not tell it was me…"

Everyone laughed and the gift giving continued. Some got really weird stuff, some got funny things, some perfect fits and some horrible fits. One of those was Him receiving a book on American Football. They'd heard him talk about football a lot but didn't realize he meant what Americans call soccer. He thanked Jesse for the gift anyway, when he found out who it was from. But the guys had to laugh at his expression because he clearly didn't like American Football. Nathan demanded to know why and he explained:

"I don't understand that game is all. It's called football then shouldn't you kick the ball with your feet instead of grabbing it and running like an idiot?"

Wes had gotten new sketchpads and pencils from Tom Bedford, Lucas' brother and now there was only one gift left. It was Brad's and he opened it. When he did he smiled and held up Judas Priest's latest CD and when he held it up they saw him frown.

"What's wrong", Wes said with a _way _too innocent tone in his voice and a _way _too innocent smile on his face. Austin walked up to Brad and looked at what he was watching and he grinned.

"Good one Wes", he said.

"What", the others asked.

"There's a note here that says that Brad can find his whistle if he perform a little magic in here."

The Everetts smirked and Wes grinned innocently at Brad. Brad sighed before turning to the fire place and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'll kill you for this", he said and walked into the fire place and started to roam around. Wes looked at the twins and they both smirked.

"Ah ha!" they all heard Brad call. "Here it is. Good try Wes, but next time don't hang it from a thread." Wes and the twins looked smugly at each other and the Warblers looked at the fireplace in anticipation. There was a snap sound heard from the chimney… and then a scream… and a grey cloud came out of the fireplace. The Warblers stared and then Brad came out… black and grey from ashes and sooth. The Warblers started to laugh.

"WESLEY!" Brad screamed and turned to the place where Wes had been sitting. Only to finding the spot empty. Even the twins looked amazed at the sight.

"Just you wait Montgomery", Brad yelled. "After Christmas break… I _will _get you!"

* * *

When Christmas came around Wes had dinner with Carmichael, parts of the staff and Logan and Nate. It was not as fun as with Jerry last year but it was still fun. When the dinner was over Wes walked into his room and pulled something out of his closet. It was an easel with a big paper on it. Wes was working on a drawing for Lucas, for his graduation. He rolled up his sleeves and got to work. It was all made with graphite pens and there were stumps everywhere in his room to prove it. The picture was of Lucas in the library, with Wes himself beside him. Lucas was helping him with homework. The picture was originally taken by Jerry the year before and Wes had decided to make it in big scale. He worked for a few hours before going to bed, no realizing that his hands had become somewhat black from work and that he'd rubbed his face and now was black in the face from it.

* * *

Wes woke up early the next morning and noticed his dirty hands. He hurried into the bathroom and washed them off. He got dressed and then headed for the Lima Bean to say hi to Trixie. When he got there it was already packed with people and it smelt Christmassy.

"Sweetheart", he heard and looked up and Trixie waving at him. He hurried over to her with a big grin and gave her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Ma", he said.

"To you too sweetheart", she said and looked at his face. "Honey what have you done?"

"Huh", he asked confused and she took his arm gently.

"Come with me round back."

Wes blinked in confusion but did as was told. She took him into the bathroom and pointed at his still black face and neck.

"Oh", he said.

"Yes oh", she said. "Now this won't do. You cannot walk around looking like a chimney sweep."

"I can't", he teased and she gave him a look and he smiled impishly at her.

"Sit", she ordered and he sat down on the toilet. She took a towel and started to clean up his face. It was a nice feeling and something he wasn't used to. She smiled and got rid of the last graphite.

"There", she said. "All handsome again."

"Thanks ma", Wes said and gave her a hug.

"How about coming out in the kitchen and help me with the Christmas cookies and specials?"

"Sure!" Wes grinned and followed her. He spent the next few hours drinking hot chocolate and helping Trixie with her orders. It turned out that he was actually really good at cooking and baking. They had a lot of fun and Trixie, who had no own children, suddenly felt like a mom. She even put her arm around her boy as he showed her his idea for a special Christmas bun. He was enjoying it too. Other than Justine he didn't really have any females to connect with… and now that Becca was gone he had no one his own age to connect with. He sighed a bit and Trixie picked up on the sadness in his sigh.

"What is it sweetie", she asked and pulled up two stools for them to sit on. Wes sat down in front of her.

"Becca and I broke up", he said and looked at his hands. Trixie gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"Why", she asked. "You were so cute together."

"Maybe so… but she showed me he true colors the day we _finally_ got Kim and Daisy together."

"Yes I heard about that and it was about damn time."

Wes stared at him.

"Sweetie just because I'm a woman and grownup doesn't mean I can't cures", she said with a smile. "Fuck."

Wes chuckled and she put her hands on his two.

"Now tell me what happened", she said. "I can see that you are really sad."

Wes tried to smile but it was hard. He hadn't cried since the breakup, too angry and too preoccupied to do so. But now he felt the tears coming. They tracked slowly down his cheeks and Trixie moved closer and pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly.

"There, there sweetie just let it all out", she said and he sobbed. "Tell me when you're ready."

He hugged her back and took comfort in her smell. She smelt like cookies, chocolate and coffee. She was warm and comforting and he needed that. He sobbed for a little bit and then collected himself. Trixie handed him a tissue to dry his tears and nose. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Ma", he said. She smiled and kissed his forehead in a motherly way.

"It's okay sweetie", she said. "What kind of mom would I be to my Dalton boys if I couldn't comfort them. Now tell me what that little bitch did."

Wes sighed and told her everything. How Becca was a homophobic bitch and was calling his friends and brothers horrible things and how she made him choose between them and her.

"Did I make the right choice Ma", he asked and looked at her.

"Yes sweetie, defiantly", she said and nodded. "That bitch does not deserve a boy as sweet as you." She put her hands on his cheeks. "You are too good for her."

"Thanks", Wes said and smiled.

"Now let's get these cookies done."

"Right", Wes said

Wes stayed for a few more hours at the Bean but then decided to go to the skating rink he went to with Jerry last year. He was gonna show that teasing jerk that he could actually learn how to skate. He'd gotten a call from Jerry that morning, before going to Trixie, where Jerry wished him Merry Christmas and told him to try to practice on his skating so he won't be as horrible as last year.

Jerry also said of course that would most likely be impossible because Wes had no talent what so ever when it came to skating. Wes was dead set on learning it now just to prove Jerry wrong.

* * *

He got there and rented skates and got on the ice. He still wasn't so good but he had much better balance than last year. He skated around near the edges so that he could grab hold of the boards if he was about to fall. There was a lot of people there and everyone had fun, but then Wes noticed how everyone started to get close to the edges. He looked up, holding onto the boards since he'd almost fallen. He looked at the center of the ice. There was a guy there dressed in really tight black trousers, wearing black skates with spikes on the front, not like Wes' skates that were for ice-hockey, he also wore a black sparkly shirt that was open at the chest. The guy was still for a moment and then started to skate around in the small area he had and Wes gaped at what he was doing. He did really amazing pirouettes on one leg, spun so fast Wes got dizzy just watching him and he made jumps, lots of them and every time he left the ice Wes held his breath and only released it when the guy was "safe" and sound on the ice again.

"Showoff", someone beside Wes muttered and Wes looked to his right and saw a man there.

"Who's that", he asked.

"Vladimir Paulova", the man said. "He's from Westerville High and is their figure skating champion. Only pussies and fags skate like that, they're not tough enough for hockey so they do this stuff instead."

"I think he's amazing", Wes said and watched in awe.

"Well it's a sport for _girls_, not men. No wonder he gets so bullied."

Wes glared at the man but the glare was ignored. Wes watched as Vladimir finished his program and when he did he got lots and lots of cheers. The guy nodded to the crowd before getting to the side to talk to someone that was obviously his coach. Wes started to skate around again, slowly since he was trying to get his balance under control. When he gained it he sped up a little and skated around the place. But then… someone skated past in really fast and pushed him and Wes started to spin around really fast before he fell.

"Ow", he groaned and sat up.

"Impressive", he heard someone say beside him and looked up and saw Vladimir stand there. "Never seen anyone doing that kind of pirouette on hockey skates."

"It wasn't planned", Wes mumbled and tried to get up. Vladimir grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Well it looked kinda good anyway", he said with a smile. "What's your name kid?"

"Wes Montgomery", Wes said.

"I think I've seen your around Westerville", Vladimir said. "You hang out with the boys from Dalton right?"

"Yeah… I'm a Dalton student."

"Really? But you're like what… 5 feet?"

"Yes actually", Wes grumbled. "I'm a slow grower… at times."

"How old are you?"

"13… I'll be 14 in February."

"But… what are you doing at a high school?"

"I got nowhere else to go."

"Oh", Vladimir said. "I see… sorry."

"It's okay, I mean I'm used to it and you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"I am sixteen going on seventeen… don't start that song please."

"I promise."

Vladimir smiled and watched as Wes gained his balance and they started to skate around slowly.

"You are pretty good on those", Vladimir teased when Wes nearly fell.

"Shut up…" Wes grumbled. "It's the second time I'm on these things."

"Really? Well in that case you are doing fantastic!"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope… so what are you doing here alone at Christmas?"

"My friend doesn't think I can ever learn how to skate… so I'm practicing so that I can show him next time I see him that I can learn… I wanna be so good that I'll shut him up."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Jerry Jonston."

"Ah I know him, he can do some figure skating stuff but not that much… want me to teach you how?"

"Huh", Wes asked.

"I can teach you some figure skating stuff so you can shut him up."

"Really", Wes asked with a grin. "Wait… why would you do that?"

"Any chance I get to shut up the Dalton guys is a fantastic day", Vladimir said and winked. Wes laughed and decided to take him up on that offer. They decided to meet up every day during break so that Vladimir could teach Wes some stuff.

* * *

Wes felt very happy when he returned to his room that evening after dinner with the teachers. He was happy, even though he was alone in the dorm. He was surprised when he got to his room and found a few gifts. They were from Jerry, Mark, Lucas, Otthan, Justine and Mitch, Kim, the twins and Carmichael. He smiled and was happy he'd bought them gifts also and sent them to their various addresses. That night he went to bed with an easy heart and a small smile on his lips. He never knew he could be so happy when being alone. He never was before Dalton but he figured that it was because now he knew that he was loved and cared for. Someone cared about him and loved him. And with that thought in his head he fell asleep.

* * *

**TBC There ya go. Inspiration for the song and whole love story between Kim and Daisy comes from a show I saw on TV last year. I want you to check the number out so go to YouTube and search for Viva La Greta Daisy & Sven. **

**There is only ONE video named that so please watch it. Oh and I apologize in advance for the woman's bad voice, but it is intentional she makes her voice sound like that.**

**Translation to what Kim sang is here:**

**What I wanted to tell you from the colors of love  
****Ich liebe dich in German, kiss my J'adore  
"Bah" When I see you I hear a symphony  
I want to give you a radical party**

**Oh my little Daisy  
You're making me crazy  
Yes I'm in love with you**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Lissi47 - :)_

_Guest - I intend to ;)_

_Paula - Jag hade lite idétorka men det verkar ha släppt nu :)_


	31. Everyway That I Can

Part 31

Wes was technically not supposed to be on the roof. He was technically supposed to be inside and not out on the roof. But he was. It was the middle of January and he needed some space from the Warblers. He loved those guys to death but they were driving him crazy, with "they" he meant Otto and Nathan. The two of them were still jealous of him whenever he hung out with the twins and it was making Wes crazy. He didn't get why they were glaring that way at him. Were they jealous because they wanted to befriend the twins too? Did they think Wes was ruining the two new pranksters like Nathan and Otto used to claim Lucas and Jerry ruined him?

"Wes", he heard someone call from his window underneath his current location. He recognized Lucas' voice so he rolled over on his stomach and crawled over to the edge and looked down.

"What", he asked and heard Lucas fly around and then the older boy stuck his head out the window and stared up at him.

"What the hell are you doing", Lucas yelled in worry. "Get down from there you crazy kid!"

"Why", Wes asked and grinned.

"You can fall!"

"No I can't."

"You don't know that!"

"And you don't know I will."

"Wes please just come down."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About… " Lucas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will you just come down from there?"

"Okay", Wes said and stood up. "Just move back."

"Hell no!" Lucas yelled. "Take the door and stairs!"

"Killjoy", Wes grumbled and walked up to the door and pulled on it, it was locked.

"It's locked", he called with a sing song voice. He heard running feet and then the door opened and Nathan grinned at him.

"Lucas said there was someone on the roof", he teased as he let Wes inside. "But I thought it was the fiddler."

"Ha ha ha", Wes said and walked past him.

"How'd you get up there anyway", Nathan asked as they walked towards Wes' room. "Your room is on the second floor. The junior and seniors are rooming above your room and then there's the roof."

"I climbed up the vine", Wes said with a shrug and shocked Nathan into a stand still. Wes ignored him and walked on, after all…Nathan and Otto was ignoring him so why shouldn't he do the same? Wes walked down the stairs to the seniors and juniors' floor and the boys that saw him looked at him curiously. Why would their baby-Dragon walk past them in a coat, boots, cap and gloves? Where had he been? Wes just smiled and when he got to the staircase he jumped onto the railing and slid down. The boys that saw him chuckled and Wes walked on to his room, that still had a spare bed. On which Lucas was sitting. Wes took off his jacket, boots, cap and gloves and grinned innocently.

"What", he asked and Lucas sighed.

"Why do you always have to make my heart stop?" Lucas asked.

"Me", Wes asked innocently.

"You do martial arts against boys much bigger than you", Lucas started. "You climb onto roofs, you talked about going with Austin and drive dirt bikes… and you hang around with the Warblers."

"Oh so dangerous", Wes said sarcastically.

"It is, you could hurt yourself."

"Why don't you talk with your brother of his crazy stuff instead?"

"I do, I just know he won't listen to me because I'm he's brother."

"Well you're mine too so why should I listen to you", Wes teased. "But something tells me this discussion is not why you're here for."

"It isn't", Lucas admitted and then smiled. "It's about Otthan."

Wes sighed and plopped down on his bed.

"So", he asked watching the roof. "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing", Lucas said with an amused smile. Wes tuned his head to the side so that he could look at him.

"What", he asked dryly.

"It's the twins they're jealous of… not you."

"What?!" Wes sat up.

"They are jealous about the twins spending so much time with you and that you play pranks on them and not Otthan."

"But that's because Otthan are the prank kings and knows every kind of prank I'm trying to pull", Wes whined. "Every time I try to pull something on them they know about it!"

"Well that's how it is", Lucas said and shrugged. "They are not jealous of you, but of the Everetts."

Wes got up with a sour face.

"I'm not gonna stand for this", he growled and stormed out. Lucas looked worried.

"Oh shit what did I let loose now", he asked and flew up and ran after the younger teen with a shout of:

"Wes wait up!"

* * *

Nathan had returned to his and Otto's room. The duo was sitting Indian-style on their floor and the bruntte was telling the blonde about how Wes had gotten onto the roof and they were eagerly discussing on how to use that to their advantage. They were also plotting on how to state to the Everetts that Wes was their boy and not theirs. They'd expect some fight of course and they expected some tension within the Warblers. But what they didn't expect was their door slamming open and a tini-tiny Dalton boy storming in and knocking both boys' foreheads together. Both boys yelped in pain and dropped back onto their backs. They continued to wail a bit and they ehard running feet, a few of them.

"Dude?!" they heard someone exclaim. "How did you knock them to the floor?"

The guy that asked got no answer and Otto squinted up at the person next to him and saw one angry Wes Montgomery glare at him.

"Uh oh", Otto said. "What did we do?"

Wes was practically boiling with rage and Otto kicked Nathan in the shin and the brunette looked at him and then Wes.

"Oh", Nathan said. "Hi Wes I didn't hear ya come in? What's up?"

"What's up", Wes asked angrily, his tone was of ice. "What's up?! Since Thanksgiving you two have been giving me the stinkeye, have ignored me, have been glaring in my direction and have been short in your tone whenever I'm around you. I spent every day since Thanksgiving and up until know wondering what the hell I'd done to be treated like a gay guy by a homophobe! I had no idea why you treated me as such… until now!"

"Oh", Nathan said and looked at Otto. "I thought this was about using our spider monkey here for a few pranks."

"Stop your stupid jabbering and listen to me!"

Everyone in the room stared at the angry little Asian in confusion and some in awe. Wes got angry at times but he never yelled with such rage as now. His face was red in anger and his eyes stormy and icy at the same time.

"Wes", Otto began.

"Shut up!" Wes yelled. "For months now I've been trying to work out what I did to make you two despise me so much and today I finally hear what's really behind it! You're not despising me or being jealous of me! You're being jealous of my new friends!"

Otto had helped Nathan up and now both of them stared at the fuming Asian.

"Huh", Nathan asked.

"You're jealous of Eric and Brett", Wes yelled. The room was completely quiet and then Otto sighed.

"It's just-"

"You're not even denying it", Wes cut in furiously. "So then it must be true!"

"Of course it is", Nathan hurriedly said. "But it's just because you're our little buddy."

"You don't have an 'all rights reserved' when it comes to me! I have more friends than just you two! Grow up and let me hang out with the people I want to hang out with! Lucas told me you're jealous about me pulling pranks on the Everetts and not you!"

Lucas shrunk back a bit from the door when Nathan and Otto glared at him.

"That's because I can't pull pranks on you", Wes yelled. "You're the prank kings so whatever I try you already know about! How do you prank someone that knows every prank in the book?!"

"You… don't", Otto said but it was more like a question and Wes' eyes narrowed. "Oooooh."

"Yeah", Wes spat. "Oh."

"Okay", Justine cut in and took Wes' hand in hers and pulled him back slightly. "Let's go to the mall for a bit okay darling? Get some pause from all these boys."

"Fine", Wes grumbled and interlaced his fingers with hers. He then let her walk him out of the room and left a bunch of confused boy behind them.

* * *

About 40 minutes later Wes had started smiling again. Justine was nearly skipping through the mall in Westerville and Wes smiled looking at her. She caught a few eyes as they walked through the place. Wes was still around 152 centimeters and Justine was 172 but she was petite in her frame. Today her hair was long and chestnut colored and she was dressed in her Dalton Uniform.

"I like it better when you are blonde", Wes said when they were in a clothes' store and she was looking among the dresses. "It makes you look like an angel."

"Oh but darling I'm not an angel", she teased and winked. "I'm a devil."

"No you're not."

"You're too kind."

"No I'm not", Wes teased and she kissed his cheek and went into the changing room. Wes waited outside to give her grades on her clothing. Thanks to Mitch and Justine he had started to evolve a really good fashion sense. He was also getting better at seeing what would fit a person or not. Justine pulled the curtain back. She was wearing a cardigan that was meant to keep your shoulders bare, it was white knitted and a bit baggy looking. Too it she had tight linen pants in a beige color and white shoes.

"Perfect for an evening on the beach", Wes told her. "But would suit you better with blonde hair."

"Dully noted", she said and smiled. "Any suggestions darling?"

"Um…" it was a test and he knew it. "I think something dark red or dark blue… maybe even navy blue would actually look good with it."

"Go find me something."

Wes nodded and hurried off. He searched the racks for something and found an almost wine red blouse and black tight trousers, as well as a pair of black stilettos and hurried back to the changing room. He knocked on the wall and reached in his hand behind the curtain.

"This", he asked and the clothes and shoes were taken from him.

"Perfect darling", Justine said and handed him the other clothes. "You're a quick learner."

"I have great teachers… oh no."

"Hm?" she opened up the curtain just a little. "What?"

"Becca is here", he said. "I saw her looking at me through the window."

"Ignore that bitch", Justine said and Wes smiled at her and then waited for her to change. They found two more outfits together that Justine decided to buy and then they left. They went through quite a few stores and at everyone Wes would notice Becca watching him and Justine noticed it as well. They went to a café and sat down to have a cup of coffee in Justine's case and Wes drank a soda. They talked about regionals which was coming closely… and about Wes' birthday. Justine asked what he wanted for his birthday and he just said:

"If it's anything like last year that will be just enough."

Justine smiled and blew him a kiss. Wes "caught" it and put it in his chest pocket.

"I'll keep that close to my heart", he said and Justine laughed.

"Wes", a timid voice asked and the two of them looked up and Wes gaped. Becca was standing in front of him. But it didn't look like her. She was dress in a short, light blue skirt, leggins, a rather revealing white blouse underneath a pink jacket. With her were a few girls that giggled and blushed whenever Wes looked at her. Wes recognized the clothes… it was the same kind of clothes he'd gotten for Justine, but that she rejected. Becca was also having her chestnut hair loose and had some makeup on. Wes realized he hadn't seen her for about half an hour. She must've changed into this. Now what was she up to?

"What do you want", he asked her.

"I… wanted to tell you", she said. "That I am sorry and that I still love you… do you want me back?"

"No", Wes said and turned to Justine.

"Why not", Becca asked.

"Because you called my friends and brothers a terrible word and I am pretty sure you won't change your mind about gay guys."

"I… It's hard."

"No it's not. We're over Becca. Get it into your head."

"Not even if I sing for you?"

"Excuse me", Wes said and turned to her. She smiled and one of the girls started a boom box. The music started and it sounded Turkish or maybe Arabic, Wes couldn't really tell. The girls and Becca started dancing to it and then Becca sang:

**I feel you moving on a different course****  
Making a way for a distant cause  
You say you love me and you roll your eyes****  
Turn to stare at the empty skies**

**I thought it was over and we passed all that**  
**All we've done is to pass back to frame number one  
****Come on, now, now  
****I wanna show you all again what it would be like  
****If you just let go and let me love you**– She took off her jacket and handed it to Wes who looked uncomfortable.

**Every way that I can**  
**I'll try to make you love me again  
****Every way that I can  
****I'll give you all my love and then  
****Every way that I can  
****I'll cry, I'll die  
****Make you mine again**

The girls started performing some belly dancing at the small instrumental part.

**Hold me closer, oh, so good**  
**You make me feel just like I should  
****I know what you're thinking: uhuh good  
****Now the rest of the world is overruled**

**Tell me what you see in other girls all around** – Becca pointed at Justine and walked around the table.  
**Come on closer and tell me what you don't find here  
****Come on, now, now  
****I wanna be the everything you've been missing out  
****Just let go and let me love you**

**Every way that I can** – She took Wes' hand and held it to her chest.  
**I'll try to make you love me again  
****Every way that I can  
****I'll give you all my love and then  
****Every way that I can  
****I'll cry, I'll die  
****Make you mine again**** – **Wes pulled his hand loose and rolled his eyes.

**I'm in love with you**  
**I'll do all you want me to  
****You make me wanna huhuh  
****Make me wanna huhuhuh**

**I'm in love with you**  
**I'll do all you want me to  
****You make me wanna huhuh  
****Make me wanna huhuhuh**

Wes and Justine got up and was about to leave but Becca and her girls followed while she sang:

**Nothing in the world that will stop me, no sir**  
**Nothing in the world that will stop me, no sir  
****No, no, no, no, no**

She put her hands to Wes' chest and stopped him while the girls danced around them. But now Justine had had enough.

**Every way that I can****  
I'll try to make you love me again****  
Every way that I can****  
I'll give you all my love and then****  
Every way that I can****  
I'll give you all my love and then****  
Every way that I can****  
I'll cry, I'll die****  
Make you mine again**

Just as the music ended Justine grabbed hold of Wes' shoulders, twirled him around and kissed him. Becca stared. She had never seen Justine in that hair color so she didn't recognize her. The kiss was very soft from Justine's side and Wes answered quickly and it was a bit clumsy on his part, but Becca and the girls didn't notice. When the duo parted Justine said to Becca:

"Keep your badly manicured hands off of my boy and move that horrible fashion catastrophe that is your ass and body away from us. Thank you." She then took Wes' hand and stalked out of the mall. Wes was still too confused to do or say anything.

* * *

When they got back to Dalton Wes was still confused and a bit shocked but Justine lead him to the Dragon and into his room… where Otthan was waiting for him.

"I wouldn't try to talk to him right now", she told them as both boys got up. "He's completely out of it."

"What happened", Otto asked worriedly.

"She kissed me", Wes said and looked at them. Justine smiled, kissed each boy on the cheek and hurried out with her bags.

"Who did", Nathan asked.

"Justine", Wes said. "Becca was bothering me and then Justine kissed me to shut her up and she told Becca to get her badly manicured hands off of me and to move that horrible fashion catastrophe that is her ass and body away from us… This is like when she kissed that guy and put his hand between her legs."

"She did what?!" Otthan yelled and turned pale in shock… and got huge eyes. Wes realized Justine never gave them any details about that.

"Put a guy's hand between-"

He was cut short when Nathan grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Justine kissed you", he asked and all Wes could do was nod.

"JUSTIN!" Otthan yelled in anger and left the room. Wes just shrugged and decided to call Mark. At least there would be one sane person to talk too.

"Darlings I hope you plan on having Wes' birthday party here again this year", Trixie told Lucas, Phillip, Mitch and Austin as they were at the Bean having a cup of coffee. "It is on the 9th right?"

"Yeah", Lucas said and smiled. "We'll be here if you want us too ma'am. The problem is he will probably expect it."

"True", she said and tapped her chin and then smirked. "I know what to do."

* * *

**TBC Sorry for shortness but I was short on ideas for this chappie :S Song is not mine it is Every Way That I Can by Sertab Erener (winner of ESC 2003 I think).**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Lissi47 - Yes yay for them :D_


	32. Birthday boy II

Part 32

Like previous year the Warblers and Trixie wanted to keep Wes from finding out about his surprise party. Trixie hadn't told anyone about what she planned and the Warblers only had two days before Wes' birthday now. So they were all hiding from him at the Bean, it was 9 pm so Wes wasn't allowed outside, Carmichael now held his curfew at 9. So the Warblers were sitting in the Lima Bean. They had pushed their usual tables together and were now sitting at one big table.

"Okay", Brad said, his whistle hung around his neck, just in case. "The first thing we have to think off his how to get Wes away from the Bean while we make sure everything is okay for the party."

"I'll handle that", Justine said smiling happily and pushing some of her long hair over her shoulder.

"No", Nathan said sharply and pointed at her. "You'll only try to molest him again!"

Justine gave him a tired look.

"He hasn't complained about it", she said. "So why are you?"

"Because he's a baby!"

"He turns 14", Justine said. "He's already had one breakup and I am sure it won't be his last he has tons of admirers around Westerville."

The boys stared at her, except Mitch.

"Oh come on", Justine said. "You must've noticed that girls are fawning over him! He's sweet and adorable, good looking, polite… everything you'd want in a boyfriend."

"Except for height and strength", Jesse said.

"Oh excuse me but _who _trashed _your _ass in the dojo last time? And the time before that? And the time before that? And the time before that? And-"

"We get it", Jesse said and Brad blew his whistle and everyone jumped and looked at him.

"Knock it off", he said. "We're not here to have you two bitch around, we're here to plan a party. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"So", Lucas spoke up. "Who are going to attend this party?"

"Well all of us in the Warblers of course", Philip said.

"No exceptions", Brad said without looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"And his friends from the Dragon?" Otto asked.

"Yeah", Jesse said. "You know all guys there are protective over their mascot."

"Stop calling him our mascot", Nathan scolded him. "He hates that."

"But that's the only thing he's good for!"

"What?!" Justine yelled and flew up.

"I meant measured by his height!" Jesse cut in and held his bag up in front of his face so that she couldn't claw it off with her nails. "He's the perfect Dragon and Dalton mascot!"

"He's not a mascot", Austin spat, still not liking Jesse… at all. Justine beamed at him before sitting down again.

"Okay, okay, _geez._" Jesse said, put his bag down and held up his hands.

"So what more do we need Brad", Julian asked trying to avoid more fights.

"Well", Brad said. "We need drinks, strictly no alcohol, something to eat and a cake."

"Oh and Alvaro", Mitch said and they all nodded. "He's one of Wes' friends after all."

The others just nodded and Brad wrote down Alvaro's name.

"He'd probably come even if we didn't invite him", Kim said with a grin. Alvaro and him were really good friends now. They even had a little special course going on. Kim was teaching Alvaro Swedish and he was teaching Kim Spanish.

"Is it okay if I bring my boyfriend along", Isaac asked shyly and the others all grinned at him. They had yet to meet this mysterious boyfriend.

"Of course baby", Justine told him. "The more the merrier."

Isaac blushed and mumbled a thank you while the others laughed or chuckled.

"So what are we giving the little runt", Eric and Brett asked with affection and the boys looked at each other and then Brad.

"Uh", he said so they all turned to Justine and Mitch.

"What are you looking at us for", they asked.

"You're the resident shopping gurus", Nathan explained as Trixie and another waiter came over with their normal drinks. "That's why!"

"Maybe, but why must we think of everything", Justine said and huffed. "We don't even know what to give a teenage boy."

"I feel insulted", Mitch said and looked at her. "Of course I know what to give a teenage boy."

"Say video-game or Playboy magazine and I will skin you", she threatened and pointed at his face. Brad found himself wondering why the two of them weren't dating, it certainly looked like it. But he knew Mitch was with Nathan and that both boys loved each other one hell of a lot. The spectacle at Thanksgiving had proven that, yes all Warblers knew about that and to say that they were angry was an understatement. Almost everyone had wanted to find Nathan's father and killed him, the ones that didn't wanted to do horrible, horrible things to him that would keep him alive but suffering. Mitch hadn't wanted them too though so they didn't.

"I was thinking more of the stuff _this_ boy is interested in", Mitch said and gently slapped Justine's hand aside. "Like music, books, drawing or martial arts stuff. He could always use some more 'civilian' clothes, records, games or just funny stuff."

"Are we talking about Wes here my sweets", Trixie asked and put a hand on Brad's shoulder.

"Yes", all the Warblers said and she smiled..

"We're trying to figure out a birthd", Charlie began but Trixie cut him off.

"Why wasn't I informed you were planning until now?!"

"Uh", Brad said and she glared at him. "We um… um just started? Ow!" she had slapped him on the head with her tray. The others sniggered and she bopped the three boys closest to her with the tray.

"Don't laugh at other's misfortune", she told them and then looked sternly and Brad again. "So what are you planning to do? Where will this party be held? What kind of food are you having? I hope for your Justine and you boys' sake that there will be no alcohol. How about the cake? Will all his friends be there? Well answer me!"

"We", Brad began.

"He will suspect it being here", Trixie said. "So we move it to the Warbler hall, I will wipe up a few cakes, cookies and something more foodish, you boys will handle the music I trust you know what everyone can enjoy. Make sure that Carmichael is there and the boys from the Dragon that are available, Alvaro too of course and the boys from the martial arts team, Jesse don't give me that face, drinks I can fix."

"But", Brad tried.

"It won't cost you anything dear."

"But-"

"Oh don't worry about Carmichael and his stupid rules about no parties during a school night. We will have him and there to keep an eye on things."

"But-"

"And for gifts, go in groups tomorrow so he won't suspect anything. You can buy whatever you think you'd buy for a boy his age. He turns 14 right?"

"Yes but-"

"Good deary, now none of you buy anything that has to do with sex, he is still too young for that. Make some funny music number for him, I think he'd enjoy that, he did last year. How about that song you keep singing Kim, something about waterfalls… or was it rivers…"

"But-"

"And to keep him out of the loop you just carry on like usual."

"Trixie-"

"That way he won't suspect a thing and I don't think he will care. He didn't last year right? Do you think he will be expecting something this year?"

"Will you just-"

"So, Brady-boo you make sure Lucas, Kim and Alvaro just helps him with his homework as usual and come to your choir room around 5 pm and everything will be done and ready!"

"Ma!" Brad cried indignant, while pointing at her with his pen.

"Okay? Good sweethearts. See you then." She patted Brad on the cheek and stormed off with the other waiter that was giggling like crazy.

"Nelson stop acting like a school girl!" they heard Trixie scold before she disappeared into the kitchen. The Warblers looked at Brad. He was frozen in position, he was still pointing with his pen, but this time into thin air. All the Warblers started to giggle, snigger, laugh or guffaw at the whole thing. Charles patted Brad on the back and with a shudder Brad lowered his arm and looked at the laughing, giggling, sniggering and guffawing boys around him.

"_What_ just happened", he asked.

"I think mommy just told us what to do", Mitch giggled. "Again."

"Mommy's word is law and we better follow it", Lucas said and nodded while smiling. "Anyone else had a feeling of déjà vu?"

All Warblers from last year nodded while the freshmen shook their head.

"Don't worry", Otto told them. "You haven't missed anything."

The freshmen looked at each other.

"That proves it", the Everetts said and the other freshmen nodded. "Being a Warbler makes you crazy."

Everyone laughed at that because… it was true. But no one noticed the satisfied smile one Michael Abrams was sporting behind his cup. His gift for Wes would be the best one, hands down.

* * *

While all this was going on Wes was sitting on his bed looking at a drawing. It was a drawing of a caged warbler, but the door was open and the little thing was looking as if it was trying to figure out if it should fly out into a room full of danger or stay in the cage. He remembered when he did it. It was last year around this time.

The Warbler was him and the cage was Dalton. The big room represented the world and the "dangers" there was a cat, things the bird could eat that would kill it, a snake, a ferret, a falcon, an eagle and a fire. He knew what they presented, dangers out in the world. He had drawn this as a reflection of himself because he was wondering if he should take his stuff and just run away from Dalton and never come back. The world outside had looked so tempting but the cage was comfy and safe and he needed that.

He flipped to the next page and now it was of the bird cage and the bird was in it, asleep between two bigger warblers. Wes knew who those were, they were his Warbler brothers. Not any specific just his big brothers. He smiled and put the sketchpad aside and hurried up to the drawing he was working on for Lucas' graduation and continued to work.

* * *

Wes woke up on his birthday when someone jumped onto his bed. His eyes snapped open in fright and when he looked up he saw a grinning Nathan and Otto look at him.

"Happy birthday baby!" Nathan yelled and pulled him into a tight hug. "Our baby is getting big!"

Wes felt his eyes water because he could not breathe… at least that's what he told himself. He was touched they remembered his birthday because no one had ever done that before.

"Nate you're choking him!" Otto exclaimed and Nathan let go. Wes gasped for breathe and Otto looked at him. Wes smiled and held his arms open and Otto hugged him tightly, just not as tightly as Nathan. When they hugged Nathan ruffled Wes' hair fondly. He noticed the sketchpad on Wes' bedside table. Wes had looked through it the last two nights. Wes looked at him and Nathan gave him puppy-eyes, asking for permission to look at the pictures. Wes nodded and Nathan grinned and took the pad. He looked through them and smiled at some, frowned at some and some he just didn't understand. There was one of a bunch of snowflakes for example.

"Baby what's this", Nathan asked and turned the pad to Otto and Wes. Wes looked up and smiled the tiniest of smiles.

"Fredric tried to cheer me up last year when I felt out of place", Wes explained. "He said that all snowflakes look different and no one looks the same… So no one really fits in but they are all still the same snow storm… so even though I'm different I still fit in."

"Aw", Nathan and Otto teased. Wes just stuck his tongue out at them before getting into the bathroom to get a bit cleaned up and into his uniform. When he got back he squeaked as he was hoisted off of the ground and over someone's shoulder. This someone was Charles.

"Charlie!" Wes yelled and hit on his back. "Put me down!"

"Soon birthday boy", he said. "Just have to make sure you don't eat in the kitchen but go to the cafeteria instead."

Wes' eyes widened.

"No!" he said and started to squirm. The others just laughed and brought him to the cafeteria where the whole school would sing for him… after the Warblers at his table standing up and singing of course. The other boys would realize what was up and then take part. Making Wes feel embarrassed, so embarrassed his face turned red like a tomato.

* * *

Wes got congratulations from everyone he met, including a few teachers and even though he hid it well he was smiling very wide inside. This feeling was completely new to him. Last year no one other than the people at his surprise party knew of his birthday so no one paid him any mind. Now it was the complete opposite. The boys in the martial arts team even gave him cake at practice that morning.

Wes was right now in his "classroom" at the library working on an essay about a European country of his choice. He had chosen Romania because of Transylvania. Wes would never admit it but he loved Dracula. He'd gotten to borrow the book from Richard Diamond last year and had loved it… Mark and Jerry weren't that amused with Richard though. But Wes didn't mind. He discussed the book with Richard a lot and often Richard would claim to be Dracula and tickle Wes as he tried to drink his blood. Wes would shriek in laughter until someone "saved" him. He looked up from his paper when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes", Ms. Lincoln called and the door opened and in came Alvaro.

"Excuse me Ms. Lincoln", he said. "But Mr. McKneel has gotten food poisoning or something so they need a French teacher."

"Oh my", she said and put a hand to her mouth. "But I can't just leave Wes all alone."

"Don't worry Ms. Lincoln", Wes said. "I can finish my work on my own and I know what you want me to do in the other subjects."

"But I need someone to keep an eye on you."

"If I sit out in the library the librarian can do that", Wes said with a small smile. Ms. Lincoln smiled, took her things and left, telling Wes sternly to do his work. Wes promised and took all the stuff he would need for the rest of the day and started to work. Alvaro, Kim and Lucas later joined him because Ms. Lincoln never said they couldn't.

* * *

But Wes started to get a bit suspicious. He knew the boys and he knew of at least Lucas' coffee addiction and not ones did he suggest they take a break for coffee. Something fishy was going on, were they planning a party at the Bean again? As they sat their working they heard footsteps coming towards the table and they all looked up and saw Brad.

"Hi guys", he said. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to have an emergency Warbler meeting."

"Why", Wes asked feeling very suspicious.

"The board contacted me and they said we can't perform only a cappella at regionals", Brad grumbled and looked really upset. "Sorry for pulling these guys away Alvaro… and for ruining your birthday Wes."

"It's okay", Wes said and got up. He was used to being let down on his birthday. "Let's go." They packed their stuff up and said goodbye to Alvaro.

They walked towards the Warbler hall talking about anything and everything. When they arrived they were discussing Simon and Garfunkel vs. The Beatles. They laughed at some of the arguments the others had about which was better and which was worse. Wes reached for the door handle and opened the door. The room was dark and he reached for the light switch and hit someone else's hand. This someone yelped in fright and that caused Wes to jump. Then the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" the Warblers called happily and some of his friends from the Dragon. Trixie was there as well as Carmichael. Wes turned to Brad.

"You lied", he said.

"Of course", Brad said and ruffled Wes' hair. "We had to keep you from finding out of course."

"Which is why we refused to go to the Bean", Lucas said. "Now if you excuse me… I _really_ need some coffee."

The others laughed and Wes hugged the boys closest to him. Alvaro had followed them and entered after a little bit. Wes got hugs from all his friends and Justine kissed his cheek. But Nathan and Otto hung around closely to make sure she didn't "molest" him again. Wes just rolled his eyes at their antics. He had kinda liked the kiss Justine gave him back at the mall. They talked for a bit before Michael Abrams cleared his throat. Everyone turned to the Greek-looking boy with glasses and he smirked.

"I think it is about time to hand out the gifts", he said and everyone nodded. "And I decided to go first this year."

Wes looked curious because Michael was looking _way_ too pleased with himself.

"Wes close your eyes", the boy ordered and Wes rolled his eyes but obeyed. He felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Just to be sure", Nathan teased. "Hey!"

"Exactly", Otto said and covered Nathan's hands with his own. Wes just rolled his eyes.

"That tickles!" Nathan said because Wes opened and closed his eyes to do that and the eyelashes tickles Nathan's palm. Wes just grinned and batted his eyelashes again and Nathan giggled. But then he heard footsteps entering the room.

"Open your eyes", Michael said and the hands were removed from Wes' eyes. He blinked a few times at the light and then…

"Mark!" he called and the tall African-American hurried over and gave Wes a hug, picking him up as he did so.

"Hey don't forget us!" another voice said and Wes looked over Mark's shoulder to see Scott Crawford, Bastian Nolan, Brad Raymond, Fredric Fitzgerald and Richard Diamond stand in the door.

"Guys!" he exclaimed with a happy grin.

"Michael got us tickets to get here", Fredric said as Wes hugged him, after Mark put him down about 2 minutes later. Wes turned to Michael.

"Really?!" he asked.

"Sure", Michael said and grinned. "Can't celebrate a birthday without the family members that are still state side partaking right?"

Wes nodded and then ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Michel grinned and hugged the little Asian close to him. Michael had felt incredibly guilty for the "crash and burn incident" last year and for not noticing Jesse acting weird when he had just locked Wes into that janitor closet. Michael had _known_ something was up, but hadn't acted on it.

He was still feeling guilty so to make sure Mark and the others were there was his way of saying sorry. Jerry was now in Beijing and couldn't come obviously. But Wes and he had talked over the net last night and early morning and Jerry had sent him a gift with the mail. It was a locket that contained their pictures.

"So you won't ever forget me", Jerry had said in his letter. "And so that you can always keep me close to your heart. I have one identical close to my heart too."

Wes wore the locket underneath his shirt and kept it secret from the others because it was just his and Jerry's. Wes was pulled backwards and away from Michael by Bastian Nolan and Brad Raymond. He was squeezed in a double hug and laughter was all around. Wes happily hugged all former Warblers and then the current Warblers and boys from the Dragon.

"Present time", Justine called and grabbed hold of Mitch and hurried over to Wes with a rather large package.

"I get déjà vu feelings", Wes said and smiled as he took the package. He opened it and gaped. It was a black and very stylish jacket, one that would make one Kurt Hummel coo and smile in agreement.

"We all do", Mitch said with a chuckle. "I hope that one will fit."

"When it gets warmer", Trixie warned because it was clearly a spring and summer jacket. "Promise."

"Promise", Wes, Justine and Mitch said because it was known of Justine and Mitch to talk boys into wearing stylish clothes anyway.

Carmichael chuckled at how everyone acted around Trixie. Arthur Carmichael may be that father of the boys at Dalton and especially the Warblers but Trixie was the mother. It was probably the reason for their boys being so good kids. No other teenagers were so sweet, kind, unselfish, friendly and trustworthy as the boys at Dalton Academy. And that had turned out to be just what one young lonely little Asian boy needed.

Carmichael smiled as he watched Wes getting showered in love and realized just how much the boy had grown in a year. Last year at this time he could not believe that anyone would love him enough to do something like this and when he arrived he didn't believe anyone loved him at all. This was an almost completely different child. There were still some worry and fright in the boy and Carmichael knew what that was. It was because Wes was still afraid to completely trust that he would stay at Dalton until he graduated in senior year. The boy still wasn't 100% sure that he was safe. But that would come in time. At least he wasn't so haunted anymore and not so broken and Carmichael felt ones again that he had done right by accepting and caring for this child.

"Hey sorry we're late this idiot got lost", Isaac Newton's voice cut in and everyone turned to him and the boy by his side. The guy had brown hair and heavenly blue eyes. He was also about a head taller than his boyfriend. He was 180 cm and Isaac was 169 cm. The guy smiled at everyone and Isaac said:

"Everybody this is my boyfriend Vladimir Paulova from Westerville high. Vlad this is everybody."

"Hi", Vladimir said and then saw Wes. "Happy birthday buddy. Been practicing much?"

"Not really", Wes said and everyone stared at him. "Practicing what exactly?"

"Growing", Vlad teased. He'd agreed to keep Wes' little skating practice a secret.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny", Wes said and crossed his arms. Vlad only walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"You'll get there soon enough", he teased. "You only need more practice."

"Thanks", Wes said and smiled with mock gratefulness. But then Vlad chuckled and Wes smiled for real and they hugged.

"How do you know our Wes", Isaac suddenly asked and stared at the two boys. The duo looked at each other and then said in unison:

"Freak accident."

The duo laughed while the others were confused, but the confusion soon got swept away as everyone partied and got to know the people they didn't know. Wes was the happiest kid in the world because even though Jerry wasn't there in the flesh his spirit and love was there with Wes and that was a lot better than nothing. Right?

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the long wait but I had no imagination :S**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_


	33. Goodbye Seniors II

Part 33

Regionals were coming up and they needed songs to perform. They had all agreed that Philip would take the lead on one song and Jesse the other. Well majority decided that because Austin was still against it. But he folded for the masses. Wes started to wonder if it wasn't something personal and had asked Austin about it. Austin just said:

"I don't trust that guy. He's one of those people that would step over his fallen friends with now regret to get what he wants. I am pretty sure that if he got to choose between hurting his friends or a girl that he really loves and some title he'd take the title."

Wes had nodded and left Austin alone for the rest of the day. He'd been acting really nervous lately and they were all wondering why. But they had to think about that later, right now they had to think of regionals.

"So", Brad said and looked at the group. "Do we have any idea of what to sing?"

A few hands came up and gave suggestions, but nothing that really spoke to the group. Wes was thinking his hardest, hoping he'd figure something out. Then he grinned and raised his hand.

"Warbler Wes", Brad said and Wes grinned and got up.

"Two words for you", he said. "_Lion King_."

The Warblers looked at each other and some looked as if they were liking the idea but then Jesse said:

"If we wanted to join the baby choirs we could do that."

Wes glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean", he asked.

"It's a kids-movie", Jesse told him. "No one will take us seriously if we do that for a number. We could do _Itsy Bitsy Spider_ then and show them that we're not a serious group."

"I think I have to agree with Jesse", William said and smiled apologetically in Wes' direction. "We wouldn't be taken serious if we did _Lion King_."

"Right", Brad said. "Who's for some _Lion King_?"

Wes, the Everetts, Mitch, Kim, Tom, Julian, Rob and Austin raised their hands. But they were not in majority so the suggestion got voted down. Wes sighed and sat down.

'_One day_', he thought. '_One day I'll have the Warblers performing _Lion King_ and it will be a success._'

Some more suggestions came but then Kim's phone started ringing and he blushed.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed and hurried over to his bag to turn it off.

"Wait", Austin said and Kim looked at him. "Kim what is that song?"

"Öh it's called the… öh… well in Swedish it's called _The Wild One _but there is an English version called _The Wilderness Mistress_."

"New plan and stroke of genius", Austin said and got up. "Kim could sing this one to start us of and then Philip and Jesse could do a more upbeat number like… like…"

"_Mambo Number 5_!" Mitch exclaimed and they all looked at him with big eyes and he blushed. "Sorry."

"No", Brad said. "That is a really good idea Mitch and Austin. Anyone against?"

No one said a word.

"Decided", Brad said and blew the whistle slightly and Wes glared at him. Brad winked at him. "We have our set list so let's rehearse."

* * *

Wes was standing behind Kim about two weeks later and Kim was shaking. Wes was not going to sit in the audience this time. This time he'd be standing in the wings and watching his brothers perform. For some reason Vocal Adrenaline was back and had made it to regionals. Brad and the other two on the council were very confused about it because in the letter they got it was said they were up against Rhythm Explosion and a group called the Golden Goblets. But the Golden Goblets hadn't arrived and instead Vocal Adrenaline was there. Kim and Wes watched them perform.

"Jävla robotar", Kim growled and Wes looked at him in confusion.

"What was that", he asked.

"A Swedish sweardoom and a Swedish words for robots."

"Robots?"

"Look at their movinings… they have no soul, just robotic moving and perfect sunging…"

Wes knew Kim's bad grammar and odd words came because he was nervous so he didn't complain because that would only make things worse.

"Well their better than Rhythm Explosion", Wes said and shuddered. "They couldn't even sing so how did they get here?"

"Maybe McKinley bribbed the judges last contest", Kim answered. Rhythm Explosion had been horrible and the Warblers had all wondered how they could've won in their sectionals. They decided not to think about it because that lead them thinking on how horrible the other choirs must've been. Kim and Wes did applaud slightly when Vocal Adrenaline were done.

"Okay Warblers gather round", Brad called and they did. "Okay now let's go out there and do our best and let us beat Vocal Adrenaline again."

"Yeah", Kim said. "Let's show where the cupboard should stand."

The Warblers stared at him in confusion.

"Pardon me", Julian said in confusion.

"Swedish saying", Kim grumbled. "It kinda means: let's show them who's wearing the trousers…"

"It means to show who's in charge", Lucas asked and Kim nodded. "Well I'm with Kim. Let us show them where the cupboard should stand."

"And remember", Brad said with a smile. "Once a Warbler…"

"Always a Warbler!" everyone else cheered and they heard the emcee speak.

"And now for the last number this evening", he said. "From Dalton Academy in Westerville, the Warblers!"

Wes grinned and hugged Kim and Philip before they went out on stage he looked at Jesse but the guy just snorted at him, he did not want a hug so Wes shrugged and waited for the number to start. The boys lined up and started making sounds for the intro and Kim stepped forward and started singing, with some backup vocals from Philip:

**Winter has tucked in the village  
And blankets the stables  
Young hearts warm up in the tavern  
There's food on the tables**

**He and his Wilderness Mistress**  
**Are dancing like mist inside a waterfall**  
**Glowing with pride in the darkness**  
**Kiss in the mist inside a waterfall**

**A wagon rolls into the moonlight**  
**And snowdrifts along a winding road stand tall**  
**Hoofbeats still clatter around the hills**  
**Carefree and wistful as a waterfall**

**Night snow has left a new blanket**  
**Erasing their traces**  
**Bravely they wander together**  
**With spring in their faces**

**He and his wilderness mistress**  
**Are dancing like mist inside a waterfall**  
**Glowing with pride in the darkness**  
**Kiss in the mist inside a waterfal**

The audience cheered and Kim took a bow before moving back into formation. The boys turned their backs to the audience and then some started to snap their fingers while the basses made deep sounds that sounded really cool. The other boys also did those kind of words. They started dancing along to the beat and then Philip turned around and started to walk slowly towards the center front stage. As he did he started singing. (**Philip, **_Jesse, **both, **_All)

**One, two , three four, five****  
Everybody in the car so come on let's ride  
To the liqueur-store around the corner,  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna**

Jesse had turned around halway through the verse and hurried up to Philip and leaned on him.

_Beerbust like I had last week__  
I must stay deep 'cause talk is a cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita_ – Jesse counted on his fingers and all boys had turned around now and were dancing in beat to the music._  
And as I continue you know they're gettin' sweeter  
So what can I do I really beg you my Lord  
To me flirtin' it's just like a sport  
Anything fly it's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet_

**_A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man_**

**Jump up and down and move it all around**  
_Shake your head to the sound put your hand on the ground_  
**Take one step left and one step right**  
_One to the front and one to the side_  
**Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice**  
_And if it looks like this then you doin' it right_

As they sang this part the Warblers did what the two was singing and they all grinned. The audience were cheering for them loudly.

**_A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man_**

**_A little bit of Michael in my life – _**Michael raised his hand.**_  
A little bit of Eric E. by my side – _**Eric Everett did a dance step.**_  
A little bit of Roger is all I need_** – Roger made a dance move.**_  
A little bit of Tommy is what I see_** – Tom Bedford made a no-hands cartwheel.**_  
A little bit of Julian in the sun_** – Philip and Julian did body rolls at the same time.**_  
A little bit of Malcolm all night long_** – Jesse and Malcolm smacked their hands together, Jesse down and Malcolm up.**_  
A little bit of Joseph here I am_** – Joseph pulled on the collar-flaps of his blazer and smirked at the audience.**_  
A little bit of you makes me your man_** – Jesse and Philip pointed at each other.  
**_Ha, ha, ha_** – The number ended and Jesse and Philip leaned on each other.

By now the audience were going crazy, especially the girls. Wes was cheering loudly from the audience and Justin and Mitch hurried over and grabbed his hands and pulled him out on the stage. The audience cheered and all boys took a bow. As always the people wondered who the short Asian was that had appeared last year. But no one cared, they just guessed he was the brother of some Warbler.

"Got a good feeling about this", Jesse called.

* * *

"Could you have been more wrong", Julian asked Jesse as they walked out of the theater. They'd come in last, _last_! How was that even possible?! The McKinley people were horrible, just utterly horrible!

"Homophobes is the reason", Mitch said sadly. "The judges took the last chorus as we presenting the gay guys of our choir and they disliked it… this is Ohio after all."

"Screw that", Otto said. He was giving Wes a piggy-back ride. "What I wanna know is why Vocal Adrenaline were there again!"

"They found out the winners of the third group had used steroids and professional singers", Jesse said smirking. "They sent a spy there and he told the VA that and also the board of directors. The Goblets are banned from competition for at least 5 years."

"That's wrong", Wes said and scowled.

"What is?"

"Both."

"Huh?"

"Cheating like the Goblets did but what the VA did was also wrong."

"Oh come on, they outed cheaters, why's that bad?"

"No that's good but their methods were bad. I mean… sending someone into a group and the group starts trusting them and like them a lot, become friends and maybe even something more an then they just backstab… that's not okay, it's beyond wrong."

"Eh don't be so touchy Wesley", Jesse said and Wes glared at him.

"My name is not Wesley!"

"Fine… Shrimp."

"Jesse knock that off", Lucas said sharply. "Don't you have anything better to do than heckling Wes?"

Jesse just glared at him and stalked off. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"That guy will be problem in the future if he doesn't change his attitude", Austin grumbled and Wes smiled at him.

"We'll fix him", Justin spoke up. "With force if necessary."

"I love you better when Justine is out", Tom said and then dodged the hand aimed at his head.

* * *

The rest of the school year went by in a flash. The Warblers had some performances around the school and the various sport teams continued to be triumphant. The Warblers had watched Wes win a title in martial arts and they all got a small shock two days before graduation when Austin was found in the Warbler hall, staring at a brown package in front of him. He looked almost sick.

"Austin are you okay", Brad asked him as he and Joseph hurried up to their council fellow.

"It's from the publisher", Austin whispered.

"What publisher", Jesse asked.

"My books got sent into a publisher by Mr. Hackett", Austin said without looking up. "This package came back… I'm afraid to open it."

"Need some help", Joseph asked and Austin nodded. Everyone gathered around and Joseph opened the package and got out five books. Austin paled even more and Joseph smiled and turned them around. He showed the titles and underneath each title was the name:

Austin Diaz.

Everyone cheered loudly for Austin and he was so pale he looked as if he would faint. He gut hugs from everyone and kisses from some. They continued to congratulate him for a few hours and they took turns reading parts of his books aloud. Austin smiled slightly at them and gave comments and answers on questions. Then Brad broke the mood by blowing in the whistle. Everyone turned to him and he sighed sadly.

"Let's talk about the upcoming graduation now", he said. "We have a few boys leaving us this year as well. I'm one of them."

"You can't leave", Nathan yelled getting up and glaring at Brad who was sitting behind the council table as usual.

"It's not his fault Nathan", Austin said and tried to calm the sophomore down a bit.

"We can't stay forever", Philip said. "This year it's our turn to leave. But it's not like we'll be gone forever."

"Exactly", Brad said and stood up. "Remember our saying boys. Once a Warbler…"

"Always a Warbler", the rest of the boys said half-heartedly. Brad smiled.

"So", he said. "Does our seniors want to tell the rest of the group where they are headed? Peter."

Peter Philips rose and pushed his brown hair out of his blue eyes.

"I am going to Northwestern to study journalism", he said and smiled. "I got my acceptance letters two days ago." The Warblers cheered for him.

"Michael", Brad said and looked around the room for the Greek-looking bespectacled boy. Michael was sitting on the piano stool and now smiled.

"I'm gonna study music at Northwestern", he said with a soft smile.

"Dorm with me!" Peter yelled. "I demand it!" Everyone laughed and Michael agreed.

"Philip", Brad called and the lead singer, who was holding on tightly to Wes, making the younger teen sit on his lap sighed heavily.

"I got into Julliard", he said and his brown eyes was soft. His brown hair got ruffled by the boys around him and Wes hugged him tightly, with a big smile on his face.

"I'll go next", Charles volunteered and ran a hand through his brown hair, but he averted his brown eyes from everyone, afraid he's start crying. "I'm gonna study architecture at Princeton."

The Warblers cheered for him and Wes walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. Charles hugged him back and the boys around him joined in on the hug.

"I'll go now", Ethan Hughes said. He was standing behind his brother Joseph and ruffled the guy's brown hair. He himself was blonde and had green eyes, just like his little, but taller, brother. "I'm gonna do medicine at UCLA."

"Calling Doctor Hughes!" someone called and everyone laughed. Ethan was a bit of their private doctor. Brad smiled and shook his head so his dark hair would get out of his blue eyes.

"I am gonna study politics at Princeton", he said.

"You are _not _rooming with me", Charles spoke up. "I've heard the stories Sullivan!"

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Brad objected, his ivory skin tainted pink and everyone laughed. "You should see me second-cousin Nick's room. He's two years younger than Wes but his room always looks like a room of a seven year old!"

"Lucas what are you gonna do", Wes asked and tried not to have his voice shake.

"I'm going to study to become a high school teacher at NYU", Lucas said calmly.

"Haven't you had enough of school yet?!" Nathan yelled. "Oh poor bastard."

"Just imagine the kids he'll educate", Otto teased. "Poor bastards."

Everyone laughed but the room was still sad. The only time during the school year that the Warblers would not smile without it seeming forced… graduation times.

"I'll dismiss the meeting now", Brad said. "But before I do so Kim had something to propose."

Kim bit his lip and got up.

"In Sweden we have a tradition", he began. "Around June 24th we celebrate something called midsummer."

"I've heard of that", Roger piped up. "It sounds really fun."

"Well dad is not gonna be home for it this year so I'll be all alone", Kim said and looked a bit nervous. "Which is why I want to ask the Warblers to show up at my place on June 23rd and celebrate the Warblers first ever annual midsummer party. Seniors from earlier years will also be welcomed."

"That sounds fun", Michael said with a grin. "Let's do it!"

Everyone agreed and Kim looked happy and sat down. Wes looked at Brad and saw him fingering the whistle.

"Decided", Brad said. "And now the last point of order for this school year… a new chairman." Everyone looked at him in anticipation and Brad got up and smiled.

"After short consideration I realized there was only one person suited for the job", he said. "Therefore I suggest Austin Diaz as chairman."

"Wait what", Austin asked looking up from where he was writing notes and everyone cheered. "_Me_?!"

"Who else?"

"But… but… but…"

"Austin for chairman!" Mitch called and everyone started calling the same… except for Jesse. Austin stared at Brad.

"What ya say Austin", Brad asked and smiled. "Ready to take the lead?"

Austin just nodded mutely and everyone cheered and the last Warbler meeting of the school year came to a close.

* * *

Two days later Wes and Lucas were in Wes' room just hanging out before Lucas would have to go and get ready for graduation. They were sitting on Wes' bed, hugging and going over some of their memories together. Wes was talking about the green slushie incident when Lucas spaced out and started thinking of other things… namely his first meeting with the little kid.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He saw the little Dalton boy pace back and forth in front of a bus stop, muttering stuff. Lucas smiled and walked up and sat down on the bench. Wesley hadn't noticed him. The boy looked angry. But at what Lucas could only guess._

_"That angry look doesn't suit your pretty face", Lucas said in that calm voice of his and the small boy jumped and then stared at him._

_"What are you doing here", he mumbled._

_"I just came to talk to you."_

_"To tell me I'm being silly?" Wesley looked at him suspiciously._

_"No", Lucas said calmly and shook his head. Wesley just looked at his feet before he started pacing and muttering stuff again. Lucas thought he heard Vaduz._

_"Why are you talking about the capital of Lichtenstein", he asked curiously._

_"I must learn all European capitals until tomorrow", Wesley mumbled sadly. "I don't remember all of them…"_

_"Where is the problem?"_

_"The Balkans."_

_Lucas smiled._

_"I'll help you", he said and Wesley looked hopeful. "If__you tell me why you got spooked by thinking of perfection."_

_Wesley's smile faded and he rubbed his arm._

_"It's stupid", he mumbled. "You'll laugh."_

_"I swear I won't."_

_"Last time someone here told me something like that they didn't keep their word."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Nathan and Otto said no one would be mean at me when we ate lunch… Alvaro and his friends were and everyone kept staring at me… it creeps me out."_

_"I can understand that. You are a bit on the shorter side so of course they'll stare."_

_Wesley glared at him but Lucas only smiled._

_"But a lot of boys are short so they'll soon get used to that", he said and smirked. Wesley cocked his head to the side and looked confused. Lucas smiled again._

_"So", he asked. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong… Shorty?"_

_Wesley glared at him but then huffed and sat down beside him on the bench and Lucas smirked a half-smirk. Wesley looked at him._

_"Only if you tell me what's the capital of Albania", he said and Lucas cocked an eyebrow._

_"Why", he asked._

_"So I can know you'll stand by your world and not just listen and then take off", Wesley said and crossed his arms and Lucas looked shocked._

_"I won't Shorty", he promised. "I swear."_

_"Sorry but I have a slight trust-issue if you haven't noticed."_

_"Is that your biggest problem?" Lucas asked curiously._

_"No that is practical grownups staring at me as if I was an animal at zoo and when I'm upset they just stare more."_

_"Well excuse the stupidity of it all but you are very fascinating. You light up the dullness around them."_

_"Thanks and what makes you less dull than them?"_

_Lucas blinked._

_"Uh nothing", he said._

_"So you are just like them?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So you agree that you are like the rest of the boys at Dalton?"_

_"Pretty much yes."_

_"So how can you help me with my homework if you're stupid?"_

_Lucas felt his eyebrows climb upwards and then he saw the small boy smirk at him… no half-smirk at him… well tried to anyway. Lucas saw the teasing glow in the boy's eyes and he couldn't keep back the laughter. He laughed happily and the kid grinned, feeling pleased with himself. Lucas patted his shoulder._

_"Tirana", he then said and Wesley cocked his head to the side again._

_"What", he asked._

_"The capital of Albania is Tirana. So now keep your part of the deal mister. Why is perfection troubling you so much?"_

_Wesley looked hurt and then turned his gaze to his feet. Lucas followed his gaze and the small boy sighed._

_"I'm not perfect so I will never be accepted into my family", he said and Lucas could find anger and sorrow behind each word. "I'm not… my mom isn't the woman my dad is married to. He cheated on her with my mom and I was born. Mom left me with dad and ran off because I wasn't perfect for her… dad left me with my grandparents, his parents, because I didn't fit into his perfect family."_

_Lucas felt his brow furrow in anger, Wesley's parents abandoned him because he wasn't perfect in their eyes?_

_"I was told to tell everyone dad and I were cousins", Wesley continued. "They said it was the perfect cover for me and I could stay close to dad and his perfect family. When I got bigger I looked more and more like him and that was a danger, my alibi wasn't perfect anymore and dad's perfect sons pointed that out. So dad figured out the perfect solution… sending me as far away as possible and with no contact so that I would be forgotten. But… but perfect people can't be forgotten so I've been trying to be perfect. I've aced all subjects so far… except geography and math. I'm advancing in fencing and martial arts. But still… I'm not perfect enough." He sniffled. "Because if I was my family would want me. Why can't I be perfect? Why does the perfect me have to be someone that has no one? No family… no one." He started to sob quietly. _

_…_

_"Wesley being perfect isn't as nice at it seems", he said and Wesley looked at him sadly._

_"It isn't?" he hiccupped._

_"No", Lucas said. "In my family's eyes I am perfect but I feel… wrong anyway because it's not really me. You are perfect the way you are, that's what it is about not being what anyone else wants you to be. You say you're good in school and at some sports? Great! That makes you the perfect Wesley Montgomery." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You are still a kid and have plenty of time to get perfect."_

_"But dad-"_

_"It is his loss Wes", Lucas said sharply. "Don't care about those who don't care about you. Like Alvaro for example. Ignore him and he will have nothing on you. You got some wits and a quick tongue… a dangerous one I might add. You captured me perfectly."_

_"I… I did", Wesley asked confused._

_"Yes you did it perfectly", Lucas said. "You and your silver tongue lured me into a trap. I swallowed the bait with hook and all."_

_"But… but I'm not perfect… in any way."_

_"That is not true", Lucas said and looked at Wesley. "No one is perfect and I mean no one. Your dad least of anyone. How can his family be perfect if he thought need to find another woman to engage in sexual activities with? Then it can't be that perfect. Just think about it. Your dad is clearly not satisfied with the woman he's married to. He thought it important to lie with other women and that will be the only thing you can ever thank him for. Because his imperfect morals is the reason you live."_

_"So I will never be perfect because I'm born out of imperfection", Wesley said sadly._

_"No, no, no you misunderstood me Wes", Lucas hurriedly said. "I mean that your dad, they guy you think is perfect isn't perfect at all so why'd you want to be anything like him?"_

_Wesley sniffled a little and looked at Lucas with big eyes._

_"So… dad isn't perfect?"_

_"No and he never will be. He's a bad dad to you, not a perfect father at all. And you are wrong on another part", he took Wesley's hand. "You are not alone. You have someone."_

_"I do?"_

_"Yes."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Are you even listening to me", Wes asked and Lucas jumped, not realizing he'd spaced out.

"What", he asked and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Typical", he said. "I was thanking you for all your help these two years and you don't even listen to me!"

"Sorry Shorty… I was travelling down memory lane."

Wes glared at him for the use of that nickname, but it was only half-hearted and Lucas knew that. He pulled the boy closer.

"So any ideas for what you're doing this summer other than going to Kim's?" Lucas asked.

"Asian Camp again most likely", Wes said with a shrug. "It'll be fun because I can meet with Mike and Tina again."

"That's good… I'll miss you ya know."

"I know", Wes said and got out of the hug. "But if you miss me too much you can always look at this…" He hurried up to his wardrobe and got something out.

"It's a graduation gift", Wes said and turned the drawing to Lucas. Lucas stared at it. It was a graphite drawing of The picture was of himself in the library, with Wes beside him. Lucas was helping him with homework. He looked up at Wes that was blushing.

"I made this for you as a graduation gift", the boy mumbled and Lucas got up and took the drawing from him. He put it on the desk and pulled Wes close to him in a tight hug.

"I am gonna miss you so much Shorty", he said.

"I'm gonna miss you too Beanpole", Wes sniffled and hugged Lucas back.

* * *

Wes and the other Warblers watched their friends get their diplomas and Carmichael holding a speech to all graduates… and Lucas doing it too because he was Valedictorian. But then Brad was allowed the mike and Wes smirked because he saw that the chain hanging around his neck was empty, the older boy hadn't noticed that when Wes hugged him before he left to go prepare for the ceremony Wes had also managed to unhook the whistle. He'd hid it in the _perfect_ place this time... he hoped because Brad was better at finding it than Jerry ever was.

Austin would be allowed to find something else to gain everyone's attention… as long as it wasn't a blow-horn Wes could live with it.

"My favorite role at this school has been working as the chairman of the wonderful Dalton Academy Warblers", Brad said and the audience cheered. "Stand up boys… and Roger make sure that everyone can see our littlest member will you?"

Roger winked and as the Warblers stood up to receive their praise Roger and Otto hoisted Wes onto the back of the chair he had been sitting in and they held in him so that he wouldn't fall. The boys of Dalton laughed at the shocked look on the small boy and then they cheered when he grinned and waved. Parents and family members of the graduates all got curious as to what that tiny boy was doing that.

But Carmichael had made all students of Dalton promise to keep quiet about Wes' situation, he added the fact that Wes' life would be in danger if they spoke too much about him. That motivated everyone to keep quiet. Wes grinned at Brad and Brad smiled back, but not liking the glow in Wes' eyes, something was up.

"I am as an ending my time here I have one last thing to do", Brad said. "Giving the new chairman the token of leadership, use it well." Austin smiled shyly and brad beckoned him towards the stage. Everyone cheered as Austin got up on the stage and both boys hugged tightly.

"The whistle is yours now", Brad said and moved the chain from his neck and put it around Austin's. "Please keep it away from Wes."

Austin laughed and looked down at his chest.

"That will be harder than I thought", he said and held up the empty chain. "He's already one step ahead of me."

The room erupted in laughter and Brad stared at the chain and then turned his burning gaze towards the Warblers. They were laughing hysterically, but Wes had disappeared from view. Otto and Roger had let him down from his perch so he could easily hide. Brad sighed and took the mike:

"Wesley just you wait until I can get my hands on you!" he barked and everyone laughed again. Carmichael walked up to the two Warblers and gave both of them a hug.

"Now", he said. "The boys in the Warblers wish to send the seniors off with a song."

The Warblers all went onstage, Wes hiding in the crowd, partly to escape Brad and partly for waiting for his 'entrance'. The seniors sat down in their seats while Austin joined his friends. The Dalton orchestra was going to help out this time. Philip took a step forward and started singing. (**_Warblers, _**_Jesse, _**Wes)**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty five  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year, we won't be coming back_  
_No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track_  
_And if you got something that you need to say_  
_You better say it right now 'cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_  
_These memories are playing like a film without sound_  
_And I keep thinking of that night in June_  
_I didn't know much of love_  
_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_  
_And then we got real blue_  
_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_  
_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_  
_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_  
_And this is how it feels_

Otto and Nathan grabbed hold of Wes' arms and hoisted him up and over Jesse and when he took ground he sang his part.  
_  
_**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever  
**_  
So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school  
Still be trying to break every single rule?_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_  
_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_  
_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_  
_And this is how it feels_

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever**

The Warblers were doing their normal kind of dancing and the seniors nearly cried.

_La, la, la, la_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_La, la, la, la_  
_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_  
_Can we survive it out there?_  
_Can we make it somehow_(**somehow**_)?  
I guess I thought that this would never end_

**And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever_

**_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be…  
_**_Friends forever_

The crowd cheered and the seniors got to their feet applauding and smiling brighter than anyone. The Warblers bowed and Wes winked at Brad and then looked at his belt. Brad followed his gaze and growled. Wes had strapped the whistle to his belt buckle somehow. Wes won the battle this year too. But hopefully Austin would win next year. It could _not_ stand 2-0 to Wes! That was unacceptable!

* * *

Later that evening, after many tearful goodbyes Wes was alone in the Dragon ones more. He'd talked to the seniors from last year and told them about the ceremony… and how Austin managed to get the whistle back when hugging Wes goodbye until midsummer. Austin was much sneaker than Brad and Jerry had ever been. Wes didn't notice him take it until Austin was about to get into his brother's car. He'd called out to Wes and held up the whistle. Next school year would be the hardest battle yet. But he knew Austin was only doing this to tease him and to keep the battle going, because Austin hated the whistle too. Wes got his sketchbook and smiled. Lucas had written in it, along with the rest of the seniors.

**Wes when you read this we've all left or are leaving Dalton. We just wanted to say you good luck, keep an eye on those idiots and keeps us posted. Just because we're not there 24/7 doesn't mean we don't want to know what's going on. Take care and we'll see you again someday.**

All the seniors had written down their e-mail addresses and signed the goodbye message. Wes closed the pad and looked out at the grey sky. It was about to start raining. He sighed and started singing:

**Come along  
Will there be sunshine shinin'  
Will we find a silver linin'  
Come along**

**Sing a song**  
**When today becomes tomorrow**  
**We'll we find joy or sorrow**  
**Sing a song**

**Is it wrong**  
**To put all our hopes together**  
**And wish for something better?**  
**Is it wrong?**

**To belong?**  
**To face the future with another**  
**Who means more than any other**  
**Is to belong**

**We'll paint the gray clouds**  
**With pretty rainbow hues**  
**And we'll brush the gloom away**  
**And save it for a rainy day**  
**Rainy day, oh today**

**If troubles cast a shadow**  
**And shadows make the sun afraid to stay**  
**But it's okay**  
**  
'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin'**  
**And we'll find a silver linin'**  
**Another day**

**Tomorrow is another day**  
**How I hope you'll always stay**  
**Tomorrow is another day**

Ones again some of his brothers had left him, but he knew that when autumn came around new brothers would be added to the ranks and a new era would begin. Wes smiled. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**TBC If you got a feeling of déjà vu then it's my fault. I coppied some stuff from the year before ;) Un purpose though!**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Guest - Yeah I got a bit lazy and I love the way Trixie dominates so that's gonna happen every birthday I'm afraid ;) Until Wes forbids them from doing it in freshmen year._


	34. Midsummer & Welcome Back To Asian Camp

Part 34

Wes looked at the note in his hand and then up at the big house in front of him. The cab driver said it was the right place but Wes wasn't sure. This place looked deserted. Wes had two big bags with him because the next day he would go to Asian Camp. The camp had been extended this year and would run from June 24th to August 31. You didn't have to stay the whole time but Wes was going to, where else could he go?

Kim had been kind enough to let him stay at his place for the night, he was gonna have a lot of guests and Wes knew everyone so there wouldn't be a problem. Wes walked up to the doorbell and rung it. He waited and then it was flown open.

"Wes!" Nathan and Otto cheered and pulled him inside and hugged him tightly.

They were wearing garlands made of birch and with flowers in them. The garlands were tied with yellow and blue ribbons. When they let him go they put one of those garlands on his head as well.

"Come on everyone else is 'round back!" Otto said happily and grabbed Wes' hand and pulled him towards the door leading out in the yard. When they walked Wes noticed the Everetts through the door to the kitchen. They were wearing aprons and were scrubbing something.

"Eric and Brett got stuck scrubbing the new-potatoes", Nathan explained happily when he saw Wes' questioning gaze. Wes looked even more confused, but they just grinned and they headed outside.

* * *

Wes stared openmouthed at the big thing in Kim's backyard. It was lying on the grass and looked like a big cross with two rings attached to the horizontal part of the cross. It _did _look like something else entirely… if you squinted your eyes a bit.

"What _is_ that", Wes asked Nathan and pointed at the thing in the grass.

"The May-pole", Nathan said happily and took Wes' hand. "Come let's go say hi to everyone!"

"The seniors from this year and the year before is here!" Otto said happily. "And a special guest!"

Wes looked confused but then felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who", a voice said and Wes' grin got bigger than ever before.

"Jerry!" he cried and flew around and there was Jerry Jonston in all his glory. Jerry was not in Warbler uniform, no one was but there was no mistaking. It was Jerry. He smiled at Wes and the younger boy noticed the tears in Jerry's eyes. Wes knew he himself was crying and he was afraid to move. He was scared this was all just a dream and that if he moved it would shatter and Jerry just disappear. Jerry smiled and struggled for something to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and finally said:

"You've grown."

After the words left his lips he found _his_ little brother hugging the daylights out of him and Jerry didn't hesitate to hug him back. He hid his face in Wes' hair to keep the others from seeing his tears. There had been quite a few of those already. The only one that had known Jerry was going to be there was Kim and he hadn't told a soul. Mark and Jerry had both cried so hard when they saw each other that Otthan said it was what happens when husband and wife get reunited. But it was nothing against the tears that came now. Jerry hadn't met Wes for over a year and he missed the little runt something awful. Wes missed him too, that much was clear and none of them wanted to let go. The other Warblers stayed aside, letting them have their moment. Then Mark stepped forward.

"Hey no more crying", he told both Asians and hugged them tight. "It's a happy celebration here remember."

Wes looked up with a big smile and nodded, tears still going down his cheeks. Mark wiped them off and Wes hugged him before hugging Jerry again. The older Asian was reluctant to let the younger one go anyway so he didn't complain. Mark just chuckled and noticed Kim, Eric and Brett come out with the rest of the food.

"Come", Mark said and patted Jerry's back. "Let's sit down and eat."

Jerry and Wes nodded and they sat down by the table. Wes sat between Jerry and Justine and she kissed his cheek and wiped away the last of his tears.

"There all handsome again", she teased and gave his lips a quick peck, to the objections of Otthan from the other side of the table. Wes smiled at all his friends from school, Alvaro was there too since he and Kim were kind of best friends. They never used the term but the others knew. There were a lot of people there. Wes looked at the table and it was full of food. It had a lot of potatoes, egg-halves, meat-lumps and small cans with something that looked like fish. The table was decorated with flowers and with streamers in blue and yellow.

"What is all this?" Wes asked and held up one of the cans with fish. "Is this fish?"

"Well yes, that's pickled herring", Jerry explained happily. "The small glass in front of you is for nubbe."

"For what?"

"Like small Swedish shots."

"None for you", Mark said and took Wes' glass. He had to reach over Jerry to do so but Wes just chuckled and smiled at Kim as the blonde sat down opposite Mark. Kim smiled and cleared his throat and everyone turned to him

"So", he said. "I have all Swedish midsummer specialties planned. We have the pickled herring, the shots that are called nubbe, the May-pole, the sauna, dans-band-music and the music for _The Little Frogs_."

"The what?" Otto asked.

"You'll see. Oh! Underage people get soda in your shots instead of liquor!" Jerry poured them some and when everyone had something in their small glasses Kim started to sing. The melody was melancholy.

**Han't vi nå' brännvin är det sorgligt – Don't we have any booze then it's sad  
Då är det sorgligt, ja då vill en bare dö – Then it's sad, yeah then you only wanna die  
För han't vi nå' brännvin är det sorgligt – 'Cause don't we have any booze it's sad  
Då vill en lägg sig ner och tvärdö – Then you want to lie down and die**

**Men har vi brännvin ja har vi brännvin – But if we have booze, if we have booze  
Då kan vi dansa natten lång – Then we can dance the night away  
Men har vi brännvin ja har vi brännvin – But if we have booze, if we have booze  
Då kan vi dansa natten lång – Then we can dance the night away**

**Men han't vi nå brännvin är det sorgligt – But if don't have any booze it's sad  
Då är det sorgligt, ja då vill en bare dö – Then it's sad and you only wanna die  
För han't vi nå' brännvin är det sorgligt – 'Cause if we don't have booze it's sad  
Ja då vill en lägg sig ner och tvärdö – Yeah then you only wanna lie down and die**

"Skål", he called and took his soda-shot.

"Cheers", everyone else said and drank their small shots. Jerry looked at Kim as if he was crazy. What on Earth had he been singing? Wes laughed at the look on his face and turned to Jerry.

"He sings in Swedish sometimes", he said.

"That's what called a schnapps song", Kim told everyone. "They're usually somewhat crude, humoristic or embarrassing."

They ate the lunch and Wes was surprised about the pickled-herring. It tasted really good. After that the oldest guys around the table headed over to the May-pole and started to raise it. Wes, Jerry, Mark and Lucas, who Wes had hugged tightly, stood watching. Suddenly Justine pushed her way in between Wes and Jerry and hooked her arms to theirs. They didn't mind, it was Justine after all and they hadn't seen her in a while.

"Did you know that pole thing is actually a fertility symbol", Lucas asked and everyone stared at him. "The 'heathens' had a pole with a ring at the top that was meant to be the men's most private part the pole was making the earth fertile. When the Christians came they forced the 'heathens' to change it into a cross but they were allowed to add those rings on each side of the horizontal part."

"But that makes it look even _more_ like a penis", Justine said.

"How do you know that", Wes asked looking at Lucas.

"Kim told me", Lucas said smiling.

"Come on… it's time to dance and embarrass ourselves", Justine said happily.

She pulled the boys with her towards the now risen May-pole and everyone else was gathering around as well. Kim stood by the May-pole with a stereo at the base, a laptop were hooked to it.

"Okay everybody gather round", he said happily. "It's time to dance the _Little Frogs_. Don't worry I have translated the lyrics for you and remember… this dance is so easy that small kids can do it in their sleep!"

Some of the boys laughed, but they all wondered what the heck was going on. But they all lined up with the others so that they all stood in a ring around the May-pole and they were all facing the same direction, because they were going to move around in a ring, walk around the pole. The music started and Kim sang:

**Little frogs, little frogs are funny to look at  
Little frogs, little frogs are funny to look at**

When they sang this part they were only walking around in the ring. Kim was instructing them on how to do it.

**No ears, no ears, no tails do they have  
No ears, no ears, no tails do they have**

When they sang about the ears they walked around in the ring and held their hands to their ears, waving with them and when they sang about the tails the held their hands behind their backs and waved with their fingers again. Suddenly… they all started to jump, hands on their backs, forward in the same direction that they had been moving. Why? Well because the boys were singing:

**Kou ack ack ack, kou ack ack ack,  
kou ack ack ack ack kaa.  
Kou ack ack ack, kou ack ack ack,  
kou ack ack ack ack kaa.**

The boys couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing, but they danced along even though they were feeling quite embarrassed by the whole thing. They sang another verse about pigs and then about the frogs again and they danced. They also sang something about a priest and his little birdie. In that song they held hands, to Justine's delight, danced around the May-pole and at one part that went:

**And she slipped here  
And she slipped there  
And then she slipped into the ditch**

They first ran towards the middle so close to the pole as they could, then at the second phrase they backed out as far as they could without losing their grip on each other and at the last phrase they all fell into the grass. Everyone but Jesse took part because he claimed it was beneath him to do this. Everyone else just rolled their eyes at him and did what Kim told them to. Afterwards Kim gave them some cakes and coffee to smother over the "humiliation" and a few hours later they had a barbeque.

* * *

Wes was laughing as they ate their desert, strawberry cake. They had eaten a dinner that consisted of barbeque and some of the boys were bathing in the sauna, but only Kim was naked. He had called everyone else "fegisar" a Swedish word that Wes knew meant cowards. But he smiled when he saw the boys run from the sauna and jump into the lake, Kim naked and with a fine ass as Justine remarked. Wes laughed as Jerry and Lucas choked on their cake and Justine winked at him. Wes leaned on Jerry and the older boy put his arm around him.

"Need a ride to Asian Camp tomorrow", Jerry asked and Wes stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm allowed home the whole summer and plan to spend it with you", Jerry said calmly. "But Carmichael told me you were already set to go to Asian Camp… so I asked for a job and got it in the music part of camp. Need a ride there?"

"Heck yeah!" Wes said and grinned. Asian Camp with Tina, Mike _and _Jerry, could things get _any _better?! The evening went on and Kim told them about what kids used to do, mostly girls, at midsummer. You had to pick seven different kind of flowers and in some parts of Sweden the tradition was to cross seven fields and climb seven fences as well. But one thing they all had in common, you were not allowed to talk when doing it and for the rest of the evening. When you got the flowers you put them underneath your pillow and then you would dream of the man/woman you were going to marry.

"That sounds like fun!" Justine cheered and dragged Mitch with her to do just that. Wes smiled and yawned, it was around 10pm already.

"Tired", Jerry asked and put an arm around him.

"Wake me when Justitch gets back", Wes mumbled and leaned on him.

"No you are going to sleep until tomorrow", Mark said and got up, hoisting Wes into his arms. "Kim which room did you put together for Wes, Jerry and I?"

"Threesome", Jesse called and got smacked in the head by the boys around him. Kim smiled at Mark and told him the room and Wes didn't remember anymore, except from the familiar scent and warm of Mark's embrace.

* * *

The next day found Wes and Jerry at the big parking lot at Asian Camp where other families were gathered. There weren't many of them this early in the summer and most kids were young, probably learning to be on their own for the first time. Jerry was calm but Wes was still nervous about going here since everyone around him spoke different Asian languages. His grandparents had spoken Chinese and to him as well, teaching him. But he hadn't spoken it in so long that he barely remembered anything.

Jerry noticed his nerves and put an arm around him just as a woman with a dark t-shirt with the camp's logo stepped out from a big cabin and she smiled. She walked up to different groups, asked about names and age and then set the kids on their ways to various cabins. The woman then got to them. Wes recognized her from last year, it was Lisa.

"Wes hi!" she said happily and gave him a quick hug and then she looked ready to cry in joy. "Jerry!"

"Hi Lisa", Jerry said and hugged her. "How have you been?"

"Oh I've been fantastic", she said. "And yourself? Not working too much are you? You came with Wes right?"

"I'm fine Lisa, not working too much and yes Wes arrived with me. So where does Nina want him?"

"Let's go check", Lisa said happily and lead them to the cabin that had the word administration written on it. Lisa nearly skipped up to the door this time and knocked on it.

"Enter", a female voice called from within and Wes and Jerry followed Lisa. "Lisa what's up?"

"Nina Wes Montgomery and Jerry Jonston are here", Lisa said and motioned for Wes and Jerry to go over to the desk so they did.

"Hi boys" Nina said happily. "Lisa can you leave us?"

Lisa nodded and did and when she was gone Lisa turned to Wes and Jerry.

"How are you boys? Good yes?" She asked and didn't give them a chance to answer. "Right what was the excuse again Wes dear?"

"Um orphaned?" he asked.

"Exactly", Nina said and pointed at him with her pen. "Carmichael reminded me about your situation sweetheart. Not everyone here would understand so we agreed to you being orphaned so that no questions would rise about where your parents are, who they are and so on. It could be dangerous for you."

"I know", Wes answered and Jerry looked a bit confused.

"I know who your dad is, he is a _very_ rich and famous man. People might want to kidnap you so to keep you safe you are now Wes Montgomery, 14 year old orphan from Westerville Ohio. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am", Wes said. "Um… where will I stay this time?"

"Of right", Nina said and started to look through her papers. "You'll be rooming with five other boys in the cabin named Copernicus. Only one have arrived so far. But later this summer there will be five."

"Great", Wes said and smiled.

"Jerry you are a teacher her now", Nina said. "So you will stay with me, Lisa, the cooks and the nurses in the back of the administration cabin. Your classes won't start until the middle of July but please help keeping an eye on the kids around here okay?"

"My pleasure Nina", Jerry said and smiled.

"I have a lot of stuff to go through with you so Wes you can run along and have some fun."

Wes nodded and grinned at Jerry before leaving.

* * *

When he got to Copernicus it was empty except for a small boy sitting on his bed looking sad.

"Hi", Wes said as he put his bag on the bed opposite the boy.

"Hi", the boy mumbled sadly and buried his face in his knees.

"You okay", Wes asked.

"No." The answer was a bit muffled but Wes understood it.

"Homesick?"

"No."

"Sad?"

"No."

"Angry?"

"N… yes…"

"Why?"

"Why do you care", the small boy glared at him. Wes held up his hands in a peace sign.

"I don't like seeing sad people", he said and smiled gently at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Never tell strangers", the boy mumbled.

"Well we're gonna be roomies all summer so we won't be strangers anymore", Wes said and smiled and sat down on the chest in front of the boy's bed.

"My name is Wes", he said. "What's yours?"

"Granny said never to tell strangers…"

"But I'm no stranger", Wes said and smiled. "I'm your roomy and you know my name."

The boy looked up at him and he might've told Wes he was angry but Wes saw that he was sad.

"Chris", the kid then mumbled and Wes smiled.

"Nice to meet you Chris", he said.

"You too…"

Wes moved to the bed and sat beside Chris and held his arms open, like Jerry, Lucas and the others used to do to him. Chris looked at him and only hesitated for a moment before hugging the older boy. Wes held him tight and the boy started crying. Between the sobs Chris told him he was 10 going on 11 years old and that his parents had promised to spend all summer with him but yesterday decided to go on a private vacation all summer and just dump him here at camp. Chris had been looking forward to spending time with his parents because he only saw them at Christmas, his birthday and a few days over the summer. The boy cried and Wes hugged him and ran his fingers through his hair in a soothing way.

After a bit Chris calmed down and they started to talk about other things. Chris brightened up a bit and they went out when there was a knock on the door and Jerry called them. When they left Wes held his arm around Chris and Jerry looked confused but didn't question it. He knew Wes was a good-hearted kid that liked to look after people, older or younger.

* * *

Not that much later they were sitting around the fire on the beach. There weren't as many kids yet, just about 20 in various ages. Wes and Chris sat together and the grownups were by themselves. Wes and Chris talked about comics and music when Wes suddenly jumped because Nina blew in a freaking whistle and he turned towards the tiny stage that had been built so that everyone could see her. Wes glared at the whistle with hatred, the sound wasn't as bad as the one Austin was now the owner of. He had _tried_ to get the thing but Austin was far cleverer at keeping it from him than Jerry or Brad ever were.

Jerry… Wes still smiled wide just thinking that his big brother was actually here with him and that it had been his idea last year to send him to this fun place. They talked over phone and e-mailed each other. But it wasn't as great as having Jerry here with him.

"Welcome everybody", Nina said happily. "To a new year of Asian Camp!" The kids cheered happily, Wes did the same and Chris did it too. It turned out this was his fifth year at Asian Camp. Last year he and Wes hadn't seen each other because Chris didn't go.

"It's great to see so many familiar faces", Nina said happily. "And some new as well! I hope that all of you old-timers will have as fun as you always have and that you rookies will realize how much fun it is here! You are all going to get schedules for your days here later on, when the 'real camp' begins and you will be having classes with kids your own age but other activities can be mixed. Boys are not to be in the girls' cabins after curfew and girls are not to be in the boys' cabins after curfew. Other than that you can come and go as you want. We have something here for everyone. So let's have a fun night with singing and playing games and roasting marshmallows! And welcome to Asian Pre-Camp!"

The kids cheered and Wes smiled a bit.

"Does anyone want to start us off with a song", Nina asked and held up a guitar. "We let anyone who wants perform for the rest and no one is going to be mean to you if something goes wrong."

Wes got up at ones and Chris looked at him with big eyes. He hadn't been there last year to see Wes break the unbreakable rule of Asian Camp. The "populars" performed first. But Wes was a trend-breaker. Jerry smiled and Nina grinned big.

We got a volunteer", she cheer happily "And one of our oldies at that." Wes rolled his eyes but headed over to the stage and got up.

"My, my you don't waste time Wes", Nina said happily and hugged him. "Let's give a big welcome to Wes Montgomery!"

The crowd applauded politely and Wes took the guitar offered to him. He smiled and started playing and then sang Justine's favorite song. Jerry took his phone out, filming it so he could send it to her.

**(Oh na, na, na)**

**She hosts a T.V. show, she rides the rodeo**  
**She plays the bass in a band**  
**She's an astronaut**  
**A valet at the parking lot**  
**A farmer working the land**  
**She is a champion, she gets the gold** - Jerry joined in and harmonized with Wes and Nina took his phone to film it while Wes and Jerry performed.  
**She's a ballerina, the star of the show**

**She's, not, just a pretty face**  
**She's, got, everything it takes**

**She has a fashion line**  
**A journalist for "Time"**  
**Coaches a football team**  
**She's a geologist, a romance novelist**  
**She is a mother of three**  
**She is a soldier, she is a wife**  
**She is a surgeon, she'll save you life**

**She's, not, just a pretty face**  
**She's, got, everything it takes**  
**She's, mother, of the human race**  
**She's, not, just a pretty face**

**Oh, oh, yeah**  
**Oh na, na, na, na**  
**She is your waitress, she is your judge**  
**She is your teacher**  
**She is every woman in the world**

**Oh, la, la, la**  
**She flies an airplane**  
**She drives a subway train**  
**At night she pumps gasoline**  
**She's on the council, she's on the board**  
**She's a politician, she praises the Lord**

**She's, not, just a pretty face**  
**She's, got, everything it takes**  
**She's, mother, of the human race**  
**She's, not, just a pretty face**

**No, she's (she's) not (not)**  
**Just a pretty face**  
**She's (she's) got (got), everything it takes**  
**She's not just a pretty face**  
**She's got everything it takes**  
**She's not just a pretty face**

Wes played the final chord and the audience cheered. Wes nodded at them before putting the guitar down and walking back to his place by Chris, Jerry joined them.

"You were so good", Chris said grinning.

"Thank you Chris", Wes said and smiled at him.

"B-but the popular kids w-won't like it."

"I couldn't care less", Wes said happily. "At my school no one really cares about popularity, everyone is equal."

"I wish our school could be like that", Chris said. "And this camp." A girl that was also a teenager and popular took the stage next, glaring at Wes as she did so, just like last year. When she sang Wes had to sit on his hands to keep from putting his fingers in his ears. Chris and Jerry did too, Chris was close to do it ones but Jerry caught his wrist in a gentle grip and Wes pulled the boy to him in a hug. After the performance Nina asked the kids if anyone wanted to play football or soccer. Chris looked eager and pulled on Wes' arm.

"Come on", he said. "Let's play soccer!"

Wes laughed and got up with him to play with him and some other kid. Nina and Jerry joined them as well. This year's Asian Camp would rock!

* * *

**TBC I felt so heartless and got so many beggins so I had to let Jerry come back. See I'm not completely evil and heartless! If you wanna know more about midsummer I suggest you go out on YouTube and search for Swedish Midsummer For Dummies ;)**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Sarah - :) Is all I can say_


	35. Wes, Mike & Tina II

**First things first... OMG! I am completely SHOCKED over all the reviews I got asking who Chris Kim is... I mean come on people! Those of you that have read my stories, all of them that has to do with Glee, will know that I have named one of the Warblers Chris.**

**It's the same Chris that appears in the Brother Wes Oneshots, in Big Brother Wes, in To Take The Blame, in Asian Mystery (kinda), in What Brothers Are For and in all my other stories. Attention people! ;)**

**Poor Chris people say they love him and then can't even remember him :P**

* * *

Part 35

Asian Camp did _not _rock the first few weeks because it was either raining, windy or thundering nonstop. Wes and Chris spent time together in their cabin. They talked and played games and Jerry often joined them with some other kids as well. They all had plenty of fun but they knew it would be funnier when the sun started to come out. Chris hated thunderstorms it turned out and Wes let him sleep in his bed during nights with those.

The sun started to come out at the end of July and was out all the time. More kids had arrived now and Wes found himself "losing" Chris to kids his own age. Wes didn't take it too hard because he would soon have Mike and Tina there with him. Jerry had told him his little friends would be there soon. Chris still hung out with Wes in their cabin at the evenings but they didn't spend every waken hour together anymore.

* * *

On July 29th Wes and Chris were rudely awaken when their cabin door slammed open. In the doorway stood a tall Asian boy around 15 or maybe 16. Wes recognized him at ones and groaned.

"What up bitches!" the boy yelled. "My name is Andy and I'll be in charge of-" A pillow hit him in the face and he stared at it before following the way of the projectile. He saw an angry 14-year old glare at him, his hair standing up in every direction.

"Shut up Andy", Wes spat. He remembered the boy he shared a cabin with last year just perfectly, now he seemed to be one of the oldest kids again.

"Oh great I get to share my cabin with the freaky-monkey-ninja", Andy groaned and put his bag on the bed that would now be his.

"Don't disturb me and I won't disturb you", Wes shot back and lied down again. Chris giggled.

"What are you laughing at", Andy growled at him and Chris let loose a little 'eep' before lying down again. Wes just rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He couldn't fall back to sleep anyway. Chris noticed that he was up and got up himself. Andy watched as the two played around a little and rolled his eyes.

"Kids", he said in a tone that told them he thought they were idiots.

"Idiots", Wes said in the exact same tone.

"Knock that off!"

Wes just rolled his eyes and there was a knock on the door and there stood two small boys. They told the other three their names were Shang and Li and that they were 5 and 7 years old. Wes smiled in a friendly way and Chris hurried over to them to help them get settled in. Wes watched them with a fond smile, Andy looked annoyed. Then Wes heard footsteps and turned to the doorway. Mike came inside looking around and his eyes landed on Wes and he grinned wide.

"Wes!" he shouted and ran over to the older boy and they hugged. Mike had grown even taller than him now so it was hard to tell who was the oldest by height.

"Hi Mike", Wes said happily. "How ya been?"

"Oh fantastic", Mike said happily. "You won't believe it!"

"I probably will."

Both boys laughed and Andy rolled his eyes. Chris looked at them and grinned, he brought Shang and Li over and the five sat down on Wes' bed and told each other about themselves. Mike and Chris knew each other from earlier camps. Andy just lied on his bed and looked uninterested. After a bit there was a knock on the door and Wes recognized one of Chris' friends. The boy said goodbye to them and ran up to his friend and they hurried off. Shang and Li went too, they were going to go and find their big sister. That left Wes, Mike and Andy.

"So how are things in sunny ol' Lima", Wes asked happily. "You and Tina still friends?"

"Kinda", Mike mumbled and looked a bit ashamed. "We've started to drift apart a bit… I mean we don't like the same things as much but I still talk to her sometimes. Matt, you remember that I told you about him?"

"Yeah your best friend since forever?"

"That him, he and I are getting more and more interested in football and Tina, Kurt, Sannie and Britt think we're boring so we don't hang out as much anymore. Matt and I've started to hang out with a boy named Puck and a guy named Finn. They're fun, a bit rough sometimes but it's still fun to play football with them in the park with some other guys."

"Time can do that to some people", Wes said and nodded. He'd heard enough stories from the Warblers about friends drifting apart to understand what Mike was feeling.

"And I think I'm starting to understand what you went through last summer", Mike said and Wes cocked an eyebrow. "You see…" That was as far as Mike got before his voice squeaked and he blushed. Wes couldn't help it. He started to laugh. Tina and Mike had laughed at him last year so this was just payback.

"Hey!" Mike objected and pushed at him but Wes just kept laughing. "Stop that!"

"S-sorry", Wes got out between giggles. "B-but you laughed at me last year and you.. you… you sounded like a chipmunk!"

"Oh I'll get you for that", Mike said and pushed the laughing boy off of the bed before jumping down on him and they started to wrestle on the floor. Laughing and squealing a bit as they did. Andy kept sending them withering glares and then there was a knock on the door again. Mike and Wes looked up and saw a boy around 18 stand there. He chuckled.

"Roughhousing already guys", he asked and the two teens looked at each other and nodded happily. "Don't break anything in here… legs and arms counts as well."

"Who're you", Andy asked.

"I'm Geoff", the guy said and smiled. "I'm gonna be in charge of you guys this summer. Two of you've been here since July already I hear, sorry I couldn't be here."

"It's okay", Wes said and got up and pulled Mike with him. "We managed perfectly fine, a bit lonely in here at times though."

Geoff laughed.

"I can relate", he said. "So Nina said the 'official' start of camp will be around 5 pm so you have a few hours to just chill before classes start tomorrow."

"Plenty of time to bug Tina", Mike whispered to Wes and Wes grinned.

"My thoughts exactly", he said and they hurried out.

* * *

They got to the cabin where Tina's name could be read on the note beside the door and both boys grinned before Wes knocked on the door. He heard giggles from inside and then a cute girl around the age of 8 opened the door.

"Hi", she said shyly.

"Hi", Wes said and smiled. "I'm Wes and this is Mike. We're looking for Tina."

"Tina there are boys here to see you!" the girl called and ran inside. Wes and Mike chuckled but the girl that came to the door was not Tina, she was older… maybe 15 or 16.

"Stutter-fly is not able to get to the door right now", she said coldly. "Can I give her a message?"

"We don't know any Stutter-fly", Wes spat at the girl. "We're looking for our friend Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Well she's busy."

"Then I want to hear that from her own lips."

"She can't get to the door right now."

"Why?"

"Because she can't."

"Why?"

"She's busy."

"With what", Wes crossed his arms. He knew something was up, he could feel it.

"She's talking on the phone", the girl said.

"They take our phones", Mike said and crossed his arms as well. He also realized something was fishy. Wes narrowed his eyes at the girl, she looked nervous and annoyed at the same time.

"Let us in", Wes said.  
"You are not allowed into the girls' cabins", she spat back at him.

"After curfew", Wes said calmly. "Otherwise we can come and go as we want."

"Fuck off."

"Fine have it your way", Wes said and Mike stared as the shorter, but older, boy walked to the railing of the small porch, jumped over it and disappeared around the corner. The girl stared after Wes as well and then there was a shriek from inside the cabin. She flew around and Mike pushed his way inside.

His eyes narrowed in anger when he did. Tina was tied to a chair and her mouth was gagged. The girls were going through all her stuff and some of them had scissors, intending to ruin her clothes. Mike saw Wes in the corner. He'd jumped in through the window and now stalked up and took all scissors. Mike hurried forward as well and undid Tina. Wes stood between the frightened girls and the duo as they packed all Tina's stuff again. Mike took one bag and Wes then took the other… but not after throwing the scissors at the bathroom door. They stuck to it and then he walked out with Mike and Tina.

* * *

Their first stop was Nina's office where Tina told Nina, Lisa and Jerry what happened and Mike and Wes gave their view of it.

"We can't switch cabins because they are all full", Nina said and looked sad.

"I can take Tina's bed", Lisa offered. "Tina can take my bed here in the grownups' cabin."

Tina smiled and felt tears threaten to spill. Jerry smiled and walked up to her.

"Are you okay Tina", he asked and she nodded.

"W-Wes and M-Mike came j-just in time", she stuttered and Jerry smiled.

"That's good", he said and gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning to the boys. "You two were really nice but Wes the scissors to the door was a bit too much don't you think?"

"I was angry", Wes grumbled. "Blame Justine she told me to scare the 'evil girls you might meet at camp'. Justin taught me how to throw scissors and knives so they stuck."

Jerry rolled his eyes. He knew Justine and she would not use those exact words. She would've, and probably did, say that he should 'scare the knickers off any evil bitch you meet at that place'. He also knew that her male counterpart was a real good knife-thrower and scissor thrower… the marks on his doors in the morning were proof enough, especially when he had a hangover. Jerry would have to talk to Justin about teaching Wes to throw knives and scissors.

"Well", Nina said. "Tina can leave her bags here and you three can run along and have some fun. I will deal with those girls, _personally_."

"Thanks Nina", the kids said and then hurried out. They took their hiking boots on and went into the forest. They walked for about half an hour before they got to a cliff and climbed up. They sat down and watched the lake, it was their secret place. Tina was in the middle and when she was sure they were alone she started crying and her boys hugged her to them tightly. She was in a safe double hug and she was so grateful for having these two boys. When she had calmed down the three moved apart slightly and watched the view. Mike then looked somewhat accusingly at Wes.

"You could've told me Jerry was here", he said and Wes laughed. Typically Mike to think of that right now. Tina laughed too and Mike soon joined in.

* * *

At "official" welcome ceremony at the lake Nina told the kids how disappointed she was in them. Last year they had bullied Tina and did it this year too. She was seriously thinking of sending all kids that had said something mean to Tina from last year home again and the girls in the cabin had been told to pack their bags. They had tried to tell Nina that it was all Tina's fault for being a freak that can't speak correctly.

The girls' parents had been called and they would leave the next day, except for the eight year old girl that answered the door. She only did as she was told by the older girls and thought it was on play. The other four had all done it on purpose.

Tina would move back in with the eight year old the next day when the others were gone. The mood around the camp wasn't the best and most of the older kids didn't seem to take Nina seriously. Queue the secret weapon. The kids were talking amongst themselves when Jerry took the stage. He just had to stand there and soon all chatter died away and the kids stared at him in awe. He looked around with a cold look on his face. Wes knew that look and what it meant, disappointment.

"When I signed up to teach here at Asian Camp this year I thought it would be fun", Jerry said. "It would be fun to see all the kids again and have some fun at this place… but how wrong I was. This is not the kids I got to know as a camper and later councilor. I'm so disappointed in each and every one of you, except for the trio the grownups have name Cha-Cha-Gomery." Wes rolled his eyes while Tina giggled and Mike snorted. "They are acting the way you kids should. Why are you bullying a girl who has a hindrance? It's just as bad bullying Tina for her stutter as it would be bullying some of the kids here in wheelchairs or for being blind or deaf. She can't help it and neither can them.

But I am sure that's not the only reason you are bullying her right? You bully her for being different and that makes me sick. I've been told every escape Cha-Cha-Gomery was part of last year, everything that is bullying and yes it _is _bullying. I am very disappointed in you kids and mostly the older ones. You should know better by now. We don't have this camp to bully others. We have it to have fun with people just like us.

How many of you have been teased for having 'crooked' eyes? For being 'yellow'? For being too smart, too good, too nice, too quiet, too short, too tall, too Asian? I bet it's the majority of you and I'm telling you know. Asian Camp let a lot of people feel that they don't have to be ashamed of being Asian or being too smart, too good, too Asian. We're all the same here, blind, deaf, handicapped, stuttering, short, tall and all. We're friends here and if you don't agree with me, Nina, Lisa or the other grownups, pack your bags because you're not welcomed here."

The kids all looked ashamed or sad, some didn't and Wes noticed Nina and the other grownups write up their names, probably to keep an eye on them. Jerry looked at Wes, Mike and Tina. He smiled and walked over to them and sat down beside Wes and put his arm around his shoulders. Wes grinned happily at him and Tina blushed. She obviously had a crush on Jerry. Mike looked happy as well. Jerry looked at Tina and noticed she looked a bit sad so he sang lowly so that only he and the three kids beside him would hear:

**You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
Its hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small**

**But I see your true colors**  
**Shining through**  
**I see your true colors**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**So don't be afraid to let them show**  
**Your true colors**  
**True colors are beautiful,**  
**Like a rainbow**

Tina smiled shyly, Mike beamed and Wes smiled as well. Jerry really was the best.

* * *

A few days went past and Mike, Tina and Wes hung out all the time when they hadn't class. All the kids that were caught bullying were sent home the very same day they got caught. For Tina and some other kids it was a relief and the other kids enjoyed it as well, especially the youngest. They didn't have to worry about being scared of big kids because the meanest were sent home.

One afternoon Wes, Tina, Mike, Chris and a few more kids were down by the dock where the canoes laid. They had been out with them during free period and Jerry and Lisa had gone with them to supervise. Lisa and Jerry were helping some of the smaller kids with a canoe when Andy approached Mike, Wes and Tina. He looked around to make sure the grownups weren't watching. Then he marched up and pushed Mike off the dock and into the water.

"Mikey?!" Tina shrieked when he disappeared into the water. Mike came up spluttering water and with wide eyes.

"What did you do that for", he yelled at Andy.

"Why are you looking at me", Andy asked. "It was Wes."

"It was not", Wes objected.

"I saw you."

"How could I've gotten Mike in the water when having my hands like this?" Wes asked and held up his tied together hands. The smallest kids had tied his hands together in front of him. Tina also had her hands tied because they had been taken captive by Chief Toby and the smallest kids. They'd had help by their biggest, literary, warriors Dancing With Winds and Smiling Sunbeam aka Mike and Chris.

"I saw you do it", Andy said as Mike climbed out of the water.

"He didn't", Chris objected. "I was watching him! Everyone would've seen if Wes did that! Wes isn't a bully."

"Sure he is", Andy spat. "Last year he kicked sand in people's faces and scared people with ghost stories."

"That's what ghost stories are supposed to do", said a furious five year old girl. "You're a meanie!"

"Shut up", Andy told her.

"Leave her alone Andy she's smaller than you", Wes growled.

"So what? I can tell her to shut up."

"No you can't", another little girl said.

"Go away Andy", Wes said. "You're just causing trouble and we don't want that."

"Yeah", the other kids agreed.

"Force me", Andy told Wes smugly.

"Nope", he said. "But I suggest you leave."

"Is that an order Montgomery?"

"Nope, just a well tempered suggestion."

"Tempered suggestion my ass."

"Well we can leave also", Mike said and wringed water out of his shirt. "Where does the chief want his prisoners?"

"By the flagpole", Toby cheered and the youngest kids, even those with Jerry and Lisa ran up to Wes and Tina and started to pull on their bonds.

"Be careful", Lisa called. Wes laughed as the smaller kids pulled on him and Andy smirked. He stuck his foot out so that Wes tripped on it and lost his balance, since his hands were tied together and now he even had rope tying his arms to his body he had nothing to help gain balance.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he swayed on the edge of the dock. Andy smirked and gave him a push.

"Ah!" Wes exclaimed as he fell backwards… and hit his head on one of the canoes.

"Wessie?!" one of the smallest girls shrieked in terror. He didn't come up like Mike had.

"Wes", Tina screamed and Lisa and Jerry came running. They both dove into the water and the kids watched in terror.

"Lottie go and get Nina and Hank", Tina told one of the girls and she ran. Andy was pale, he didn't mean for the guy to drown. Just as Lottie ran off Jerry and Lisa surfaced again. They were holding a tight grip on Wes that was coughing and sputtering. Lisa got onto the dock and waved Mike, Tina and another teenager to her. They helped pull Wes up. Jerry climbed up beside them and Lisa cut the bonds loose from Wes. He started coughing harder to get all water out.

"Just breathe kiddo", Jerry told him gently. Wes was shivering.

"Andy!" Lisa shrieked in anger but the teen had already run off in fright. Nina and Hank soon arrived and even though Wes protested big Hank hoisted him into his arms and headed for the nurse' office. Jerry followed with Tina, but first ordered Mike to go and get changed, he could get sick if he ran around in wet clothes.

* * *

Wes was fine just a bit shocked and his head injury was just fine. It was just a little cut and like always with head injuries it bled a lot. Wes got it cleaned and taped. Then he could leave with Mike and Tina. Jerry and Lisa had gone to try to find Andy. Nina and Hank had left to call Andy's parents. Maybe it had only been an attempt to make Wes fall on his face but it had been a dangerous situation and the kids had seen Andy push Mike into the water just to be mean and then try to blame it on Wes.

Tina looked a bit angry, no scratch that she looked as if she wanted to kill someone. When they got out of the nurse's office the smallest kids were there, having tied up Chris and a few other kids. Mike cocked an eyebrow.

"What happened", he asked Chris.

"They said I was a traitor and tied me up", Chris said and shrugged. "They said everyone older than 10 are enemies. How are you?"

"We're fine", Wes said and smiled. "Got a change of clothes and some band aids. But the nurse told me to take it easy for the rest of the day."

"Pale face giving up?" one of the 'Indians' asked and Wes nodded. He was dragged to the flagpole and tied there. Mike and Tina looked at each other and then the about 20 'Little Indians' around them, closing in on them.

"Running for it", Mike asked and Tina nodded. They ran and the Indians followed. Wes just smiled fondly and Jerry, Lisa and Andy walked by. Jerry stared at the about 20 teens and preteens that were tied up in various places in the center of camp.

"What happened", he asked.

"The redskin got us", a sixteen year old girl said and shrugged. "We're in their camp. They are chasing two other pale faces."

"Help!" Tina shrieked as she came running with ten kids after her, with water pistols. Tina was shrieking with laughter.

"Get her!" a little boy called and they tried to hurry up their steps.

"Wes save me", Tina shrieked and ran by him.

"I'm a little tied up at the moment Tee", he said.

"Y-you are no h-help!" she shrieked and ran on. Nina was out filming it all and Wes wondered where Mike was. It soon became clear as five kids came around the corner with a tied up Mike, pushing and pulling him towards the rock next to Wes.

"Good try", Wes told him as Mike was tied to the rock.

"Their fast", Mike said and watched Tina and two other teens run from the kids.

"Help!" they heard and looked up. Hank was being attacked by a bunch of Indians. They were nearly climbing on him trying to tie him to a sign. Nina was laughing and Wes grinned. Hank fell down and his legs and hands were tied and he was gagged. Jerry and Lisa were laughing too but stopped when suddenly they were circled by kids.

"Uh oh", Jerry said and Wes laughed as his friend had to bolt it to Nina's office with Andy to escape. Lisa wasn't so lucky though. She got sprayed with water and tied up back to back with Hank. Nina caught it all on camera. Wes, even though being hurt had a great day. And with Andy gone… the last of last year's bullies would be gone.

* * *

**TBC I got so many reviews and pms BEGGING me to bring Jerry back, which I hadn't planned to do, so I felt that okay I can bring him back. I actually missed the guy.**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Sarah - :) Is all I can say again._

_Guest - :)_


	36. See You Later

Part 36

The rest of the summer went by in a flash and everyone had so much fun, especially Mike, Wes and Tina. They spent every waken moment together, well when they didn't have class. They even taught each other different things. Tina and Mike showed Wes how to dance. Wes helped Tina with her singing. Mike taught his friends about football. Wes taught Mike and Tina a bit about drawing and Tina taught the boys how to dress to impress… well her and a few other people but they let her at it. They had so much fun that when it became time to say goodbye to Asian Camp the three didn't want to split.

"I know", Mike said as they were in the parking lot waiting for Mike's parents and Jerry and Wes' ride. Jerry was sitting beside Wes with an arm around his shoulders in a brotherly way.

"What", Tina said and Mike got his phone out.

"We live in Lima Ti-Ti and Wei lives in Westerville", Mike continued. "It's not too far apart so we can come visit!"

"Will your parents allow that", Wes asked. "It's two hours between at least."

"Maybe not all the time but… sometimes?"

"Why don't we just exchange numbers and e-mail as a start", Tina supplied. "Then we can figure something out Mai."

Jerry snorted at the nicknames but the other two boys just nodded eagerly and they exchanged numbers and e-mails happily. Soon Mike's parents arrived and Wes hugged Mike and Tina goodbye.

"Take care Wei and we'll see you soon!" Tina said happily as he hugged him.

"By Ti-Ti", Wes said and then hugged Mike happily.

"Bye Wei", he said.

"Bye Mai", Wes answered and waved as the two of the got into Mr. Chang's car and drove off. Wes felt a bit sad so Jerry pulled him close.

"You okay", he asked and Wes nodded.

"Yeah", he said and waved at Chris who was waving both arms to get his attention, he wanted to say goodbye too. A wave was enough for both of them and Chris jumped into his mom's car. Jerry chuckled and hugged Wes closely to him.

"What where those nicknames about", he asked and Wes laughed.

"We had a lecture about Asian culture and names and stuff", he explained. "Mike started it, he wanted to make Tina's name sound more Asian."

Jerry only snorted. He knew how Mike looked at Tina, even though Wes and Tina missed it. Jerry could see in the future that the two of them would probably date, Mike and Tina that is. He just saw the connection.

"When do you have to go back", Wes asked feeling sad.

"After dropping you off sadly", Jerry sighed and held Wes just a little bit closer. "But I'll promise to be in touch."

"I'll miss you", Wes mumbled and felt very sad.

"I'll miss you too kiddo… so much." Jerry ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Wes had grown over the summer and was now 162 centimeters or something. He was still short but not too short. He'd might even be tall for boys his own age… well at least some.

"Promise to be careful in China", Wes said and looked up at him. "We all worry about you when you are so far away."

"Of course I will kiddo", Jerry said and hugged him tight. "And you take care of yourself here. Don't let anyone mess with you."

"Of course", Wes said. "I'd like to see them try."

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog!"

Jerry just laughed and then they heard a car honk its horn as it drove up to them. From the window on the passenger seat a familiar brown-haired head appeared.

"Anyone called for a ride?" the boy called.

"Nathan!" Wes exclaimed happily and ran up to the car and Nathan crawled out the window and hugged the Asian to him. Jerry laughed and walked over and noticed that not only was Nathan there, Otto was driving and Mitch was in the back.

"What are you all doing here", Jerry asked as he and Wes got into the backseat with Mitch.

"You'll see", Otto said happily. "Next stop the airport."

"What?"

Wes whistled innocently and Jerry gave him a look, but the boy just looked innocent… a little too innocent.

* * *

At the airport Jerry got another surprise. All the Warblers from his senior year was there and they were all smiling and waving. Justine ran up to Jerry and hugged him tight, she was dressed in a traditional Chinese outfit, looking really amazing. Jerry chuckled as he hugged her back. They all talked for a bit and told each other of their summer. Wes squeaked at one part because Mark had picked him up from the ground to ruffle his hair and squeeze the living daylights out of him. When he was let down other boys ruffled his hair.

"Look at you", Frederic teased. "You've grown! You'll fit right in now!"

Wes just rolled his eyes. But then… then it was time. Time to say goodbye. Jerry looked about to cry and held his arms open. Wes ran over to him and threw his arms around his neck, fighting the angry tears that were about to spill over. Jerry stood up straight holding onto the boy that clung to him as well and Jerry started crying too. Mark smiled sadly as did all the other Warblers.

"You promise to write me okay", Jerry told _his_ little brother and Wes nodded, too sad to even speak. "It's gonna be just fine buddy. I'll be fine. You'll meet new friends hopefully meet a better girl than that horrible Becca thing!" Wes sniffled but chuckled at the same time and Jerry tried to stop his own tears.

"Jerry", Mark said and Jerry put Wes down and then hugged all the other boys, not an eye was dry.

"Promise to be careful out there", Justine said being the last to hug him. "We don't want to get news about you being murdered… that goes for you to Mr. Connors!" Mark just snorted.

"With Jerry's _good _grace he'll fall of the Chinese Wall before he gets killed by some ninjas", Wes said and the Warblers, except Jerry, laughed. He turned to the younger Asian with a glare.

"What", Wes asked 'innocently'.

"You are unbelievable", Jerry said and the other Warblers laughed. "Where did you get that witty tongue of yours from?"

Wes shrugged. "How should I know, I don't know my 'family'. But don't think these are my only weapon Jonston", he pointed at his eyes. He then did some 'fake' martial arts moves. "I got a bigger arsenal than that."

"And don't we know it", Mark said hugging Wes from behind. Jerry sighed.

"I guess this is it lads", he said.

"Group hug on Jonston!" Nathan shouted and the Warblers all hugged their leader and Jerry laughed. Wes and Mark were closest to him and hugged him the hardest. When the hug ended Jerry gave all other boys one quick hug and then he hugged Wes close, running his fingers through the boys hair.

"You take care of yourself now okay kiddo", he said and Wes nodded mutely. "Don't let anyone step on you."

"They wouldn't dare", Otto cut in. "We won't let them!"

"And Wes won't let them", Justine piped up. "He's turned into quite the little ninja Jerry."

Jerry chuckled at that.

"I believe you", he told her and ruffled Wes' hair again.

"You better", Wes mumbled and Jerry hugged him tight again.

"Love you kiddo", Jerry said softly.

"Love you too", Wes said back and let go of Jerry, Mark pulled him into a hug and Jerry smiled at all his brothers and his sister.

"Don't forget me okay guys?" he said and started to slowly walk backwards towards the gate.

"How could we forget someone as handsome as you?" Justine asked with a cheeky grin.

"Don't you mean crazy", Wes asked and the Warblers laughed.

"Okay that's it", Jerry said, ran up to Wes, grabbed hold of him and started to tickle him. Wes started laughing hysterically.

"He Jerry you ain't got all day", Mark sighed. Jerry sighed too and put Wes down and pulled him into a hug.

"You be good alright", he said and pointed at Wes as he backed away. "Don't let anyone mess with you."

"I promise", Wes said and felt hands on his shoulders, knowing it was Mark.

"Guys and Justine you'll keep an eye on him alright?" Jerry said with a choked up voice.

"Of course Jer", Mark said in a voice thick with sadness and pulled Wes into a backwards hug.

"Don't let anyone hurt him or boss him around Nitcho", Jerry called to Nathan, Otto and Mitch.

"Wouldn't dream of it", Mitch called.

"Be good Wes", Jerry called and turned his back to them. "I'll see you all around. See you later!"

"See you later!" the group called and Wes leaned on Mark sniffling slightly, Mark just held him. They watched the airplane take off before they headed back to Dalton. There they said goodbye to the boys that were heading for college. The rest of them headed to their dorm rooms. But they agreed to meet up in the Warbler hall later.

* * *

But when they got there they heard someone was already in there. Music was playing and when the person started to sing they all knew who it was.

**När du är trött, du vill fly****  
Och oron viskar att din dag skall aldrig gry** - "That sounds like _Bridge Over Troubled Water_", Otto said and with a smile Austin opened the doors and they found Kim by the boom box singing.**  
Jag är hos dig, känn handen kring din hand.****  
Var stilla, var ej rädd.****  
Som en bro över mörka vatten skall jag bära dig****  
Som en bro över mörka vatten skall jag bära dig**

Wes ran up to the Swede and hugged him happily. Kim smiled and hugged him back before continuing his song, the Warblers sat down all around them.

**När skuggan faller kall, där du går fram****  
Och när fågeln inte längre syns och solen dör****  
Jag tänder ljus, jag tänder himlens ljus.****  
Var trygg och tro på mig.****  
Som en bro över mörka vatten skall jag bära dig****  
Som en bro över mörka vatten skall jag bära dig**

During the instrumental parts the junior and senior Warblers hugged Kim one by one before he started the last verse.

**Styr mot havet nu, segla bort.****  
Nu är din korta stund, det liv du väntar på.****  
Följ vågens väg, se djupen skrämmer ej, nej.****  
Jag är ju här hos dig.****  
Som en båt över mörka vatten skall jag bära dig****  
Som en båt över mörka vatten skall jag bära dig****  
Som en båt över mörka vatten skall jag bära dig!**

The Warblers all cheered loudly for Kim and he grinned before hugging Wes tight to him again. The Warblers were back for a new year at Dalton… boy what a dramatic year it would turn into.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for EXTREME shortness but I had NO ideas for Asian Camp :S Wanna know what Kim sang translated to English? Well then... go to YouTube and search for "Warblers - Like A Bridge Over Troubled Water" and you'll find a video I made with this song by the singer Kim usually sing songs by ;)**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Sarah - I'm happy you liked them._

_Guest - Well Jerry is Wes' role-model and hero ;)_


	37. New Freshmen or Oliver Webber

Part 37

The next day all Warblers had returned to the school and Wes got squished in a tight double hug from the Everetts. Wes thought he would choke but Isaac and Rob saved him. No one said no to Rob when he asked for something because a: he was the sweetest guy ever and b: he was _big._ After Mark Rob was the biggest guy any of them had seen. Wes liked hanging out with him at times because Rob also practiced martial arts and was not afraid to do his best against Wes, other boys tended to hold back but not Rob… which scared the crap out of people watching them.

"Okay guys", Austin said as he and Joseph sat down behind the council table. "We have quite a few things to do today."

"What", William asked.

"We have to choose a third councilmember, elect a new lead singer and talk about what songs we should perform at the assembly on Monday."

"Cool", Otto said. "So who's the third member gonna be?"

"Well I decided to choose a junior", Austin said and put his pen aside, the whistle hung from a chain around his neck. "In that way the guy can get used to being on the council and since both Joe here and I graduate this year he will have to become the chairman after me."

"Ooooh", the boys all said and grinned… well not the juniors. They were all freaking out. They were pale and their eyes were big.

"S-so who is it", Julian asked nervously.

"Otto", Austin said and the blonde's mouth fell open.

"What", he then yelled. "Me?! Have you lost what little mind you had Diaz?!"

"No."

"But… but… but I can't take that kind of responsibility!"

"You'll learn", Joseph said. "Just look at me and Austin."

"But… but.. I-I-I'm not cut out for these kind of things!"

"Of course you are", Austin said calmly. "You're the captain of the fencing team."

"Yeah but-"

"And trust me that's harder than being secretary on the council."

"But… but…"

"No more buts. Now move your ass over here and sit down so we can continue the meeting."

"Bu-bu-bu-bu", was all Otto could get out. But Julian, Nathan and Rob just grabbed hold of him and got him onto his feet and then into the seat to the right of Austin… well left for the boys watching the table. Austin showed him the official minutes and gave him a quick lesson in what to do and Otto caught on quickly. After about ten minutes he had calmed down and Wes couldn't help but think that he actually suited behind that table.

"Now", Austin said calmly. "When that's been taking care of we have another matter to take care of. Since Philip graduated last year we now need to appoint a new lead singer."

"Our first choice is sadly not able to", Joseph said and smiled at Wes who only cocked an eyebrow. "He's still too young."

"Until February at least", Austin said and smiled. "If we got to regionals you are performing with us Wes."

"Wait what", Wes asked confused.

"I've spent all summer reading the rulebook for the competition and it doesn't say anywhere that you have to be in high school to perform, but you _have _to be 15."

"So that means that after Wes' birthday he can be an official Warbler", Mitch asked and Austin nodded. The Warblers cheered and Wes grinned, well all but one Warbler.

"That doesn't make any sense", Jesse spoke up and Austin looked at him. "He's not in high school."

"I talked to the arrangers about it", Austin said calmly. "I called them up and asked about the rule and they said that they changed it so that the participant only has to be 15."

"Why?"

"Because quite a few schools have kids that have moved up a year or two. They are in high school but are only 14 or 13… sometimes younger. They said it was not right so they changed it."

"That's awesome!" Nathan said and put an arm around Wes. "But in the meantime… who'll be the lead?"

Austin's mouth turned into a thin line and Joseph gave him a stern look.

"Jesse", Austin said calmly but Wes could see how much that annoyed him. Jesse smirked and got up as the boys applauded him.

"I knew you'd see my potential and star power sooner or later Austin", he said and sent Austin a flirty wink.

"I still have veto right St. James", Austin growled. "Don't make me use it."

Jesse hurriedly sat down again and some chuckled or sniggered at the scared look on his face. Austin looked through his papers.

"Okay", he said. "Before we elect two songs to sing on Monday's welcome assembly, are there anything else you wanna say or just get out of your systems?"

"I have", Matt Jonson, one of the seniors said. He was Asian like Wes and quite short.

"What", Austin asked and smiled.

"Two things are disturbing me to no end", Matt said with a smile. "One, Justine all dressed in black… that's just sad and wrong. I mean babe it makes you look like you're sick."

Justine looked at her black uniform with a sig, except for the red logo and red piping on the blazer everything was black.

"I know right", she said and looked sad. "Black is a nice color but this is stupid…" everyone laughed and Mitch hugged her tight and she snuggled up to him. Nathan put his arms around both of them.

"And second", Matt continued and didn't look so happy anymore. "Wes is as tall as me now!"

Wes grinned happily.

"That doesn't bother me", he said with a big grin.

"It's so not_ fair_. I'm senior and you're not even in high school and yet you're my height!" Everyone laughed. "That's so not _fair_!"

"You're one to talk", Mitch said sounding almost frantic. "He's_ taller_ than me!"

"Yes", Wes cheered. "I'm not the shortest anymore!"

The Warblers all laughed but Mitch didn't look that happy. But Nathan kissed his cheek and soothed him with little kisses to calm him down. They Warblers then started to suggest songs to use at the assembly and after a bit Reed said:

"Well let's have Jesse sing the first song and then introduce our smallest singer."

"So Mitch is gonna solo", Wes asked innocently.

"Damn it I meant you", Reed said and ran a hand over his face.

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Because I'm used to you being the smallest."

"Well you better get used to me _not _being the shortest anymore."

Reed just rolled his eyes but they all agreed with him. Jesse would lead the first number and Wes would take the second.

* * *

When the Warblers started to leave Wes overheard Roger and Matt talking. Roger was upset about something to had to do with the student council.

"We never get anything done because we keep being the same amount of people saying yes and of people saying no. We need a tie breaker."

"But you will get three new members this year when the freshmen join", Matt said.

"You know as well as I do that the freshmen only vote like the seniors most of the time and the sophomores and juniors stick together. We removed the double vote from the council president last year so now we're 12 represents that need to vote."

"So put in a fourth senior or something or reestablish the double vote of the president."

"We've tried but no one wants that… it's unfair. The student council should have represents from each grade and that means three of each year."

Wes smiled, the student council had been having this trouble for some time now.

"Wait", he heard Matt say. "Didn't you say represents from each grade?"

"Yeah", Roger answered. "Why?"

Wes felt someone look at him and then two hands landed on his shoulders, one on each. Wes looked to his left and saw Matt grin at him and then he looked to his right and saw Roger doing the same.

"I don't like that smile", Wes said and Roger smiled even wider.

"Wessie what would you say about joining the student council?"

"Uh…"

* * *

A few days later Carmichael had every student gathered in the big auditorium. He was holding a welcoming speech to all of the students. He informed them of rules and after school activities. Wes listened from behind the curtain. He'd been dragged to the student council and was now a member. Some of the older boys had objected at first but when Roger told them of the rule about every grade having a representing member they couldn't say anything. And soon all realized that they finally would have their tie breaker. Wes din't like being used in this way but he had no choice... it was regulations. And who knows... maybe it would be fun later on. Maybe he could even become president... nah_ not_ likely.

The Warblers were all in uniform, Justin was out today so far and the new seniors were wearing black. It was strange to see the former juniors as seniors and as always Wes though it was strange to be some men short.

Carmichael talked for a bit more before he told the boys to aim their attention to the stage for the showing of one of Dalton's prides. The boys got in formation, an upside down pyramid shape formation with Jesse in the front and behind him was Mitch, Matt and Wes aka the shrimps. The first song they sang was _Welcome _from Disney's _Brother Bear_ and Wes really loved that song and even Jesse made it sound amazing. The boys in the audience cheered loudly for them and they had done a not too advanced dancing because they'd only had a day and a half to prepare. When the number ended Jesse took a bow and Austin stepped forward.

"Thank you guys", he said. "We are the Dalton Academy Warblers and we are looking for new members to join our ranks. We will hold auditions later this afternoon and we would really like it if some of you came to tryout. I am sure you've heard about Glee Clubs at other schools but there's something you need to know about ours. We are an a cappella group. It means we don't use instruments to accompany us, all sounds and 'instruments' you heard we did with our own voices. Now before we let Principal Carmichael tell you about the dorms we will perform a second number."

As Austin spoke the Warblers got into the next formation. They were standing in three rows this time. Wes was in the front row, feeling nervous.

"So sit back, relax and most importantly", Austin said and smirked. "Enjoy."

Wes was not going to solo alone, he was going with Kim. (_Kim, _**Wes,**) The Warblers started the backup and Wes smirked and spoke-sang:

**Anything you can do I can do better**** - **"Ha", Kim said from his place.**  
I can do anything better than you**

Kim stepped forward with a smirk and sang:  
_No, you can't_  
**Yes, I can**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can, yes, I can**

_Anything you can be I can be greater_ - They started to walk/dance around the stage_  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you__  
_**No, you're not****  
**_Yes, I am__  
_**No, you're not**  
_Yes, I am__  
_**No, you're not**  
_Yes, I am, yes I am_

_I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge__  
_**I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow**– Wes pretended to have a bow.**  
**_I can live on bread and cheese__  
_**And only on that?**  
_Yes__  
_**So can a rat**

"Hey!" Kim objected and the audience laughed.

_Any note you can sing I can sing higher__  
_**Ha! I can sing anything higher than you**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**  
_ No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**

"How do you sing that high", Kim asked.

"I'm a _high _tenor!" Wes said in annoyance.

"Oh..."

_Anything you can say I can say softer__  
_**I can say anything softer than you**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**  
_No, you can't__  
_ **Yes, I can, yes, I can**  
**  
**_I can eat my veggies faster than a flicker__  
_**I can do it quicker and get even sicker**  
_I can open any safe__  
_**Without being caught?**  
_Sure__  
_**That's what I thought you crook** – The audience laughed.

_Any note you can hold I can hold longer__  
_ **I can hold any note longer than you**  
_ No, you can't__  
_ **Yes, I can**  
_ No, you can't__  
_ **Yes, I can**  
_ No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can, yes, I... – **Everyone stared at Wes.**  
Can**  
_Yes, you can__  
_

"Where do you keep all that air Wes?" Kim asked.

"I dunno", Wes said and shrugged.

_Anything you can say I can say faster__  
_**I can say anything faster than you**  
_Noyoucan't__  
_**YesIcan**  
_Noyoucan't__  
_**YesIcan**  
_Noyoucan't__  
_**YesIcan**  
_Noyoucan't__  
_**YesIcan**

_I can jump a hurdle__  
_**I can wear a girdle**  
_I can knit a sweater__  
_**I can fill it better**  
_I can do most anything__  
_**Can you bake a pie?**  
_No__  
_**Neither can I**– Everyone laughed again as Kim stared at Wes and he just shrugged.

_Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter__  
_**I can sing anything sweeter than you**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Oh, yes, I can**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**  
_No, you can't, can't, can't__  
_**Yes, I can, can, can, can**  
_No, you can't__  
_**Yes, I can**

The audience flew up and cheered for them. Wes and Kim took a bow before heading off stage with the others.

"Seriously", Kim asked and slung his arm around Wes' shoulder. "Where do you keep all that air?"

"I dunno", Wes said and grinned. They hung back to listen to Carmichael tell the kids about the dorms.

"Here at Dalton we have four dorms he said", calmly. "We have Dalton East, Dalton West, Dalton North and Dalton south. But a few years ago with had a teacher obsessed with Japanese Culture and he gave the dorms nickname from Kyoto. That city has guardians in the north, south, east and west so he named them after the guardians. First we have Dalton North also known as Black Tortoise or just Tortie for short." The boys laughed. "Now in Tortie the seniors and freshmen have the second floor and juniors and sophomores the third. All dorms have a bottom floor with common rooms, kitchens and showers if something should be wrong with the shower in your room. Then we have Dalton South aka, as you kids say, Vermillion Bird which the boys shorten to the Bird, Vermillion… or birdhouse."

"Stop calling it the birdhouse", a Vermillion boy shouted happily. "That's the Warbler hall."

Wes and the Warblers laughed at that. Carmichael just smiled and continued:

"In South the juniors and seniors had the second floor and freshmen and sophomore the top floor. In East aka the Azure Dragon or just Dragon the juniors and seniors share the top floor while freshmen and sophomores have the second. And last but not least we have West or the White Tiger. In there the seniors and sophomores have the top floor and juniors and freshmen first floor. Now you all got your rooms assigned. Boys in grade 8 and sophomore to senior you know where you're staying. The freshmen boys better stay behind and get their rooms. Thank you." Wes noticed quite a few people looked confused, who the heck was in grade 8?

* * *

Later that day the freshmen and others that wanted to audition for the Warblers arrived to the Warbler hall. Sadly the Warblers already knew the oldest boys were not good at all, having heard them sing before so they were asked to leave so only the freshmen remained. Wes was studying them and whispered to Mitch:

"Why does everyone have to be so tall?"

"Welcome to my world", Mitch whispered back and both grinned. They continued to watch the freshmen to see if someone would stand out. One guy in particular did that, but that was because he had crutches.

"I wonder what happened to him", Mitch whispered to Wes. "He seems to be in pain."

"Car accident maybe", Wes whispered and then Austin blew his whistle for the first time. Everyone turned to the council that were behind their table while the other Warblers were sitting around the room. Wes was sitting between Mitch and Justin, Justine was in the closet for the moment. Every eye turned to Austin.

"Okay boys", he said calmly and with a friendly smile on his face. "Since you are all freshmen you have no idea who I am or who these two beside me are. You see the Warblers doesn't have a coach like all other schools. Each year we select a council that lead us. You all got a say if you think something is wrong or if you see a problem, but it is the council that decides who's in and who's not, who'll get the solos and not."

"We also handle preparing each number, dancing, harmonies and everything", Joseph finished. "It is us you tell if you have wishes to audition for a solo."

"The council has three members", Austin continued. "The secretary that basically writes down everything that happens in here and this year we have Otto Johnson here in that position." Otto waved smiling happily. "Then we have Joseph Hughes here who functions as councilmember and choreographer."

"And finally we have Austin Diaz in the middle", Otto said happily. "He is our chairman and in charge of basically everything. So if he seems a bit stressed at times just turn to Joseph or I to help ease some stress."

"So let's start the auditions", Austin said calmly and sat down. "We have quite a few who wants to join us, so can all of you please wait outside and we'll call your name one at a time."

All the boys that wanted to audition walked outside and Austin called up the first one, Nathan let the guy know he was wanted inside. The first five boys or so really wasn't any good and two had too bad attitudes. But then there was a call for a boy named Alexander Dumas and in through the doors came a pretty tall, 188 cm, guy with blue eyes, ginger hair and freckles he grinned happily and Wes recognized him. He'd seen him move into one of the rooms in the Dragon. Alexander sang his song and he was really good, perfect for the Warblers.

"Welcome to the Warblers Alexander", Austin said and the Warblers cheered. Alexander grinned and sat down on the spot next to Rob. He was patting the space happily. Wes realized they were roomies so that was why. After Alexander a few more boys auditioned but no one was good enough.

Then it was time for Juan Ferrera. He was short, not much taller than Wes' 162 centimeters. He must've been around 165 centimeters and he was Hispanic and wore glasses. He sang _Livin' La Vida Loca_ and they cheered loudly for him, Austin's lips even twitched a little. Why? Well it was the song he'd auditioned with himself and he was Hispanic as well. He got a wave of nostalgia hitting him. Everyone agreed that he should join.

After him a few more sang but none were good enough and five were way too cocky, worse than Jesse even and they were just… well they did not have what it takes to be team players. When auditions started to come to a close four other boys had joined as well. They were named Howard Jameson, Collin Pratchett, Logan Smithand Peter Watson. They started to call him Peter Pan because he went by that before he told them. The one thing that bugged at least Wes, Matt and Mitch about these guys was the fact that all of them were between 190 and 195 centimeters tall!

"Great more giants", Matt grumbled and Mitch patted his back soothingly. Wes wondered what had happened to the kid on crutches and Austin called the last name, Oliver Webber. It was the boy on crutches. He had fading bruises and cuts on his face, as well as small burns here and there.

"Are you okay Oliver", Austin asked and looked a bit troubled.

"Yes sir", the boy said.

"Please don't call me sir, it makes me feel so old, call me Austin."

"Yes sir." Oliver bit his lip, looking as if he was in pain and the Warblers caught on to it.

"Hey are you okay", Rob asked carefully and moved closer to the guy.

"Yeah", the guy gritted out. "It's just me leg…" He looked at his right leg and grimaced.

"Rob give him a chair", Austin said and Rob followed orders. Oliver sat down.

"Can you sing sitting down", Joseph asked kindly.

"Yeah…"Oliver said. "Let me just… let the pain pass."

"Sure", Austin said.

"What's his problem", Jesse asked and Austin and Joseph glared at him. "What?"

"It's okay", Oliver said and smiled shakily. "I was… in an accident a while back… and well… it still hurts."

"What happened", someone asked worriedly.

"My parents and I were… on the highway when a car crashed into ours… Dad got it to a stop and we had to climb out… but the car exploded."

Some guys winced.

"Mom and dad made it out just f-fine", Oliver continued. "But…" he hesitated and looked at his leg.

"It's okay Oliver", Austin said and smiled at the younger boy. "You don't have to-"

"Can I please sing now?" Oliver asked and Austin nodded.

"Go ahead."

Oliver nodded.

"Y… You can join in if you want too", he said and then started to sing:

**I heard there was a secret chord****  
That David played and it pleased the Lord****  
But you don't really care for music, do you?****  
Well it goes like this****  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift****  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Well your faith was strong but you needed proof**  
**You saw her bathing on the roof  
****Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
****She tied you to her kitchen chair  
****She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
****And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Baby I've been here before**  
**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
****I used to live alone before I knew you  
****I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
****But love is not a victory march  
****It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**There was a time when you let me know**  
**What's really going on below  
****But now you never show that to me do you  
****But remember when I moved in you  
****And the holy dove was moving too  
****And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Well, maybe there's a God above**  
**But all I've ever learned from love  
****Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
****It's not a cry that you hear at night  
****It's not somebody who's seen the light  
****It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Oliver had sung with such emotion that no an eye was dry and he was crying himself. Austin got up from his seat and they all watched him walk over to the freshman and pull him into a comforting hug.

"You're so brave", Austin said and Oliver broke down and clung to him. "I don't know about the others Oliver, but you're in for me."

"Of course he's in", Otto said and wiped at his eyes. "That was fucking beautiful!"

"How much do you want this Oliver", Joseph asked trying to keep himself from crying. Like Austin he seemed to know a bit more than the rest, come to think of it… everyone in the White Tiger seemed to know what was going on.

"More than anything", Oliver said through sobs. "That's why I wanted to… to go to Dalton." He clung to Austin a bit tighter. "But my leg…"

Austin just nodded and held him tighter.

"What the hell is going on", Jesse yelled. "What isn't the kid or you fucking Cats telling us?" Everyone that lived in the Tiger glared at him furiously, none more so than Austin. Wes looked between Mitch and Justin.

"Is something wrong", he asked confused and Justin looked at him and then Austin. Austin looked at Oliver who nodded and Austin nodded to Justin.

"Oliver lost his leg in the explosion", he said calmly and everyone turned to him.

"What?" Otto asked in horror.

"Everyone in the Tiger knows because the place got modernized to suit him if he ever needs a wheelchair", Mitch continued. "Or if something else happens and Ollie needs help. Everyone staying in the tiger knows."

"But…" Jesse said. "He has two feet. Ow!" Rob had slapped him, _hard_.

"He has an artificial leg you dolt", he growled.

"But can he dance with that? Ow!" Rob had hit him again… _harder_.

"N-no", Oliver sniffled. "Not yet but… I need some practice a-and-"

"Hey it's okay", Austin said. "We understand. You're working on it but chances are small you'll be able to do all the stuff we do… you told me so."

"Y-yeah… but I-I really, _really_ love to sing and-"

"You're in", Joseph cut in. "No doubt about it."

"But", Jesse began.

"The council decides who's in or out", Austin cut him off sharply. "Joe said he's in and I do too. I have two votes so if Otto is against it, he'll sadly be one against three."

"I'm not against it", Otto said. "Of course the kid should join. He's amazing! So what if he can't dance and make flippeti-flippery-flip-flops like some of us. Who said we _need _that to win? When my dad attended this school the Warblers didn't dance."

"Flippeti-flippery-flip-flops", Nathan sniggered.

"Oh shut up Nate", Otto said. "My point is: the Warblers let everyone that's good enough join and Ollie is more than good enough. I vote yes."

"As do I", Joseph said.

"And me", Austin said and Oliver looked up at him. "So Oliver Webber welcome to the Warblers."

The boys cheered happily and a few hurried over to hug the freshman. Wes was one of them and he beamed happily when he hugged Oliver and when he let someone else do it he looked at Austin and smiled even wider. Their new chairman was _born_ to be the leader, he was like Jerry… the big brother type.

* * *

**TBC So what do you guys think of Austin after this?**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_


	38. THE breakup

**This chapter is rated M you guys because of the words used and what happens. I made myself cry when I wrote this and there might be some triggers in here.**

* * *

Part 38

Wes whistled as he walked down the halls after ending his first week of eight grade. On the way he walked by the Warbler hall and he met two other people on the way and he stopped and stared.

"Justine?" he asked confused. "Mitch what's up with her?"

"Actually", Mitch said with a little smile. "That's Justin."

Wes stared at the other boy. Justin was seldom out and when he was he was always brooding and not very… well combed. This guy had black ruffled hair, some eyeliner, his black uniform looked very stylish with the knee high black boots and black trenchcoat. He had also modified it and added a black turtle neck sweater, with okays from the staff and faculty. The only thing that looked odd was the red piping on the trenchcoat.

"What's going on", Wes asked confused.

"Since last year", Justin said with a smile. "I've realized that Justine isn't the only part of me and Justin shouldn't just be out when Justine is sad or angry… or lazy. I may identify myself as a woman but that doesn't mean I can't be a man at times too… just to view things from a new perspective. I mean maybe I don't have to be either Justin or Justine… maybe I can actually be both. So I'm gonna try to be a feminine looking boy for a bit and see how it goes."

"That's good… um do you want to be called Justine or Justin?" Wes looked confused.

"Call me Just", Just said happily. "It's a petname used for both Justine and Justin."

Wes grinned and hugged him/her before hurrying towards the library, hoping to find Alvaro. Mitch and Just walked into the Warbler hall to talk alone.

* * *

Nathan was annoyed, he'd been looking everywhere for his boyfriend, he wanted to ask him out on a date. But the boy had forgotten his phone in his dorm or just ignored his calls. Nathan had looked everywhere and had run into Wes, Alvaro and Kim in the library and after giving Alvaro a tight hug he asked the trio if they'd seen Mitch. Wes told him he saw him around the Warbler hall and now that was Nathan's destination.

He was annoyed with Mitch for not answering his phone or staying put long enough for Nathan to talk to him. He'd not seen the boy since the day before. He wondered what was going on… why was he avoiding him? Maybe he still felt guilty about what had happened during the summer. Nathan's mom had come to the Magnuson-house yelling and screaming about Nathan being a bad son and that he should burn in hell for getting his innocent father sent to prison.

She had yelled about him being sick and choosing some little man-slut over a nice girl. She had shouted at him even as the police had taken her away. She had called him and Mitch a lot of bad names and Mitch had blamed himself for all this. He had blamed himself for Nathan's hateful parents and he had blamed himself for making Nathan lose them.

But really it hadn't been his fault and Nathan's mom had no right calling Mitch a man-slut. Because if there was one thing about Mitch it was his loyalty towards his boyfriend. He would never go behind Nathan's back. He would never cheat, never. Nathan smiled as he thought about how they got together… it was thanks to Justine actually.

* * *

_Flashback Nathan's freshman year, early_

_Nathan had been in love with the tiny brunette in some of his classes and in the Warblers since he first saw him during freshmen orientation. The brunette, whose name was Mitch, was living in the White Tiger and Nathan only saw him in class or in Warbler practice and every time he just sat there and stared at the angel lost on earth. Mitch was so cute, so adorable, so nice, so sweet… everything positive and Nathan loved him. His best friend and roommate Otto Johnson was getting fed up with him. Nathan talked about Mitch nonstop but never did anything about it, he never asked the guy out or anything. Mitch was a friend of theirs now through the Warblers and Nathan loved to hang out with all of them. Some of them had seen the way Nathan stared at Mitch and the older boys just rolled their eyes waiting for him to man up and ask the brunette out… but well Nathan didn't have the guts._

_He was not aware of Mitch harboring the same kind of feelings for him as well. Something his best friend and roomy Justin/Justine Gideon had caught onto rather quickly. But in opposite to Otto he and sometimes she didn't just sit and listen. He/she took matters into his/her own hands. She was not stupid and neither was her male self. She had seen the way Nathan looked at her home-boy and she knew how Mitch looked at him. But she knew Mitch was too chicken to do anything about it and too afraid to get hurt. So she was gonna figure it out with Nathan instead. _

_She had approached Nathan and told him that if he did not get a move on he would miss his chance with Mitch. Nathan had just mumbled something and run off, bright red in the face. Which made Justine lose her patience. She waited until Warbler's practice. When the meeting was in a full progress she noticed Nathan stand by the doors watching Mitch. _

_She smirked, got up and walked up to Mitch that was talking something over with Lucas Bedford. She grabbed hold of Mitch's collar and pulled him to her and kissed him on the mouth passionately. She heard gasps all around the room and Mitch went rigid. She kept kissing him and _then _she felt it. Two pair of hands on her shoulders._

_"Get your greedy little manicured hands off of my boy!" Nathan Newland yelled at her and the room was quiet._

_"Excuse me", she said giving him her best bitch-please look. "Since when is my baby your boy?"_

_"Since I said so", Nathan said and then turned to Mitch. "Mitch will you go out with me and be my boy?"_

_"I… uh… yeah?" Mitch said in confusion and before he knew what Nathan was kissing him. The Warblers cheered and Justine winked at Otto who only laughed at it all. That's how Mitchan got together_

_End flashback_

* * *

Nathan smiled happily. He had to thank Justine next time he saw her, he did that often but he couldn't thank her enough for forcing him to man up and get his boy. Nathan was still grinning as he entered the Warbler hall but the smile slid off of his face and he froze.

His whole world came crashing down on him and he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces that smashed to the floor and turned to dust. He felt tears burn in his eyes and he started shaking. Just as he got into the room he watched his boyfriend, _his _Mitch kiss some black haired boy, a senior judged by the clothes.

They were sitting on one of the sofas with pamphlets in front of them, college things and Mitch had said something and the black haired boy had just… leaned over and kissed him. Mitch smiled into it and kissed back and by doing so… broke Nathan's heart.

Nathan hurriedly backed out of the room and pressed his back to the wall. It could not be true! He didn't just see that! He looked into the room again and saw the black haired boy kiss Mitch's cheek and holding his hand. Mitch was smiling back at him and had adoration in his eyes. Nathan moved out of the doorway before sinking down on the floor. He felt like crying, he felt dead inside and angry… so angry but most of all… sad and betrayed.

"Nate", he heard and looked up and saw Otto. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Nathan just lowered his gaze to the floor and a sob escaped him.

"Nate!" Otto exclaimed and sunk down in front of him. "Buddy are you okay?" Nathan looked up at him with sad eyes, tears streaming down from them. Otto pulled him into a tight hug.

"Nate", a voice asked above them. "Otto? What's going on?"

Nathan stiffened and Otto helped him get up.

"I don't know Mitch", Otto said. "I just found him here looking-"

"Nate have you been crying", Mitch asked sounding worried, cutting Otto off. He hurried up to the taller brunette and put a hand to his cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Nathan yelled and pushed Mitch aside forcefully before he ran. Mitch tripped and fell to the floor.

"Nate!" Otto yelled aghast and stared after his friend before turning to Mitch. He saw some black haired guy he'd never seen before stand in the doorway of the choir room.

"Go after him", Mitch said and sat up. "Please Otto?"

"Sure", Otto said and ran after Nathan, wondering about that strange senior.

* * *

"That was totally unnecessary Nate", Otto yelled as he found the brunette in their room on the third floor of the Dragon, their new room. "What the hell did you push Mitch for? He just wanted to know why you were upset?! Didn't you realize he could've gotten hurt? Didn't you see that he fell?!"

"Good", Nathan said sourly. "I hope he got hurt."

"What?!" Otto couldn't believe his ears. "What the hell do you mean by that?! Have you gone completely crazy? What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you want Mitch to get hurt? Are you out of your mind?!"

"I want him to hurt because he hurt me!" Nathan yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Otto asked not believing his ears… or eyes. "Mitch never hurts anyone!"

"He hurt _me_", Nathan yelled and got up and Otto saw how devastated and utterly crushed he looked.

"What", Otto asked feeling confused.

"He kissed _another _guy", Nathan yelled and the tears started falling again. "He cheated on me and I saw it!"

"Dude are you sure it wasn't Justin you saw?" Otto said trying to calm him.

"No it was some black haired freak of a senior! I saw them in the Warbler hall!"

"Wait… just before I found you?"

"Yes! Mitch was helping the asshole with college choices and then they kissed! I saw them! Mitch didn't push him off or shied away! He _let _him kiss him and kissed back smiling!"

"Nate-"

"I'm not making this up Otto! I know what I saw!"

"But it's… it's just so not like Mitch at all. He loves you and only you. I've seen the way he looks at you. He would never cheat on you."

"But he did Otto! I saw it! He-"

There was a frantic knocking on their door before Mitch entered, he was a bit pale from running. When he saw Nathan he hurried up to him.

"Nate are you okay", he asked. "What's the matter baby?"

"Why the fuck do _you_ want to know", Nathan growled and Mitch froze.

"What", he asked confused.

"I fucking saw you Magnuson", Nathan growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom was right about you."

Mitch's eyes widened in what looked like horror and Otto saw how utterly crushed he looked at those words.

"W… Why do you think I'm a slut", Mitch asked in a broken voice.

"I saw you kiss that guy!" Nathan yelled and pushed him back slightly. "How many other guys have you kissed? How many have you slept with? Tell me!" He pushed Mitch back and the smaller boy looked both hurt and confused.

"What are you talking about", he asked. "What other-"

"Answer me!" Nathan yelled and Otto had to grab hold of him before he decided to hurt Mitch.

"What do you want me to say", Mitch asked confused and feeling hurt.

"How many guys have you kissed how many guys have you let fuck you into the mattress?! How many?"

"Nathan I-"

"How many?!"

"You", Mitch yelled back letting the tears fall. "Only you on both parts. Other than that I've kissed Justine a few times but you know there's nothing there and I was forced to kiss Otto and Malcolm during that spin the bottle game our first year here… but other than that just you."

"Stop lying to me", Nathan yelled furiously. "I fucking saw you with that fucking senior!"

"What senior", Mitch asked.

"You let him kiss you and kissed him back!"

"I don't unders-"

"Stop trying to deny it!"

"But Nate I-"

"Get out of my sight you fucking whore! Mom was right about you! You're nothing but a lying man-whore! Slut!"

Otto saw Mitch break right in front of his eyes. His tears started to fall and he looked as if Nathan had actually punched him in the face or stabbed his heart with a knife.

"Nate", Mitch sobbed.

"Get out of my sight you fucking whore!" Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs. Mitch then turned to Otto.

"Otto please", he begged. "What is he talking about?"

"You already know that", Otto spat hatefully. He hated the guy for doing this to his best friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't wanna see your fucking slut-face unless I have to!"

"But-"

"Mitch", Otto spat. "Just go away."

"But-"

"Fuck off you man-slut!"

Mitch ran out the door and Nathan yelled after him:

"You fucking lying little whore! I hope you fall down the stairs! I hope he hurts you and I hope you die! I never want to see you again you fucking slut!"

"Nate!" Otto yelled.

"You're a fucking whore Mitch!"

"Nate!"

"Mom was right about you!"

"Nate!"

"We're over you fucking asshole! You bitch, you whore… you… you slut!"

"Nathan!" Otto yelled at the top of his lungs and Nathan looked at him. "Stop it."

"What?!"

"Stop it. Okay, go into the bathroom, take a cold shower and cool down. Okay? We'll talk this through afterwards and then we can find Mitch and-"

"No", Nathan yelled. "I never want to see that lying little whore ever again!" Nathan stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Otto turned to the door that Mitch had left open and saw a few other juniors and seniors… and all Warblers that lived in the Dragon. Wes looked shocked beyond belief and Otto groaned.

"You heard", he asked the boys.

"I think that Jerry is the only one that didn't hear that", Wes mumbled. "What's going on?"

"I…" Otto said. "I think… that Mitch and Nathan just broke up."

Everyone stared at him, they could not believe their ears.

"Why", one of the juniors asked.

"Nathan saw Mitch cheat on him."

"That's not possible", Rob said. "Mitch would never-"

"I saw the guy Nathan claims he saw him with and Mitch didn't deny he kissed him", Otto said and was feeling a his anger for the small boy building up towards rage. "I'm pretty sure he actually did."

"No", Wes said. "Mitch would never do that! He loves Nathan!"

"That's what we all thought", Otto grumbled. "But all boys in the White Tigers are known foul players."

"Hey!" Rob barked. "Otto that's low."

"Isn't it low to cheat on your boyfriend?!"

"We don't know that for sure", Rob continued. "Did Mitch get a chance to explain?"

"No but the evidence-"

"You weren't there Otto", Wes said. "You didn't see what happened."

"But I saw that senior guy in the room. I've never seen him before and Nathan was crying outside of the room where they'd kissed."

"So you won't even listen to Mitch's part of the story?"

"No because clearly he did cheat!"

"I will not hang around listening to this", Rob growled.

"Me neither", Wes said and hurried off.

"Where are you going", Otto called after him.

"I'm going to go talk to Mitch!"

"Tell the little whore to stay out of my sight!" Otto yelled and then yelped as Rob punched his shoulder… _hard_.

* * *

Wes hurried up to the White Tiger and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open. He didn't have to wait long for what was clearly a senior to open the door. Wes told the guy that he was there to see Mitch and the guy let him inside. He told Wes that Mitch most likely was in Justin/e's room because he'd seemed upset. Wes nodded and headed up to the third floor… well after asking about the door number. He knocked the door and it was almost torn open in front of him. Wes looked up at Joseph Hughes and smiled sadly at the green-eyed brunette. Joseph sighed and opened the door.

"Come inside", he said. Wes hurried inside and found all the Warblers that were White Tigers in there.

Austin was leaning against a wall looking… well… calm. Wes had never seen him looking that angry. Oliver was sitting on a chair looking slightly miffed himself. Wes knew they boy hadn't been in the Warblers long enough to know anyone that well _but_ he'd been in the White Tiger long enough to realize how protective they were of their own… and especially the littlest guy. Joseph closed the door behind Wes and walked over to sit on the empty bed. He looked as if he wanted to punch someone and so did both the Everetts. Wes even thought they looked scary. Then he looked at Just's bed and saw him/her hug a crying Mitch to him/her tightly. No right now it was not a him/her… it was her. Because Wes had only seen that kind of anger in girls or women before. Just looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Honey", she then said to Mitch. "Wes is here."

Mitch looked up and turned to Wes. Wes had never seen someone so sad in his entire life. He hurried up to Mitch and hugged him. Mitch sobbed into his shoulder and put both arms around Wes.

"What are you doing here Wes", Brett asked angrily.

"Otto told the Dragon boys about Nathan's part of the story", Wes grumbled. "I didn't believe it."

"How did you hear about it in the first place", Eric asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm shocked Jerry in Beijing didn't hear Nathan yell all that stuff. Everyone in the Dragon heard him."

"And are probably siding with him", Joseph spat.

"I'm not", Wes said and Mitch held him tighter. "And I know Rob isn't. We both said it must be some misunderstanding?"

"Well since you heard Nathan's part of the story do you mind enlighten us", Austin asked calmly… well in comparison to the rest. "All Mitch has told us is that Nate called him a whore, slut and words like that."

"He did call him that", Wes mumbled angrily. "But… um I think what hit him hardest was Nate saying his mom was right about Mitch."

"WHAT?!" Just shrieked. "Oh that little shit just you wait!" before anyone could stop her she stalked into the bathroom. They heard a few sounds and then she came back with a long blonde wig.

"Justine", Austin asked, knowing about the Just part.

"Being Just is not enough right know. I need a woman's rage and a woman's looks. Now give me my fencing sable so I can run it through Nathan Newland!"

"No!" Mitch wailed looking horrified. "No Justine don't hurt him!"

"Baby he called you-"

"It doesn't matter what he called me! I still love him!"

"Baby he-"

"No! I want to know what he was talking about! It's just a misunderstanding!"

"Well what did he say", Austin asked. Mitch started crying again and Wes pulled him closer. Justine hurried over as well.

"Wes", she ordered and he nodded before turning to Austin.

"He said that he saw Mitch kiss a senior", Wes said. "Some _male _senior." He added the last so that they would realized Nathan didn't mean Justine.

"What?!" Joseph yelled and flew up. "That's fucking sick! Mitch would never!"

"Of course he wouldn't", Justine snapped. "Would he be this upset if he had?!"

"No", Austin said. "He would be ten times worse. This is clearly a misunderstanding and we have to talk to Nathan about it."

"That's not a good idea", Wes said and they looked at him. "That's not what I meant!" he hurriedly added before anyone could ask him why he was on Nathan's side.

"What did you mean then", Oliver asked.

"It's just… Nathan is so angry right now that he'll kill the first person to make him angry and… and… and he yelld that it was over between him and Mitch and... and Otto said some stuff about White Tigers and-"

"Whatdid he say", Joseph growled.

"Um…"

"Wes", Austin said sharply. "_What _did he say?"

"He kinda said that all boys in WT are foul players."

"Oh that little", Justine yelled and got up again. "Just _wait_ until I can get my hands on him!"

She stormed out.

"Oh shit", Austin said. "Wes, Joe you're with me. Everetts, Oliver take care of Mitch. Come on boys we have to stop hurricane Justine!"

Everyone followed order and the trio ran out of the room as fast as they could.

* * *

"Out of my way Robert!" Justine shrieked by the door to the Dragon. "I am going to kill Otto Johnson and then Nathan Newland for hurting my baby!"

"They're not here Justine", Rob said looking slightly afraid. "Nathan's out running somewhere to blow off some steam and Otto went to talk to the Warblers that live in the Dragon."

"Oh then I'll find him and kill him myself!"

"Justine!" Austin shouted and they all stared as he football tackled her. She'd turn to run away again but Austin knew they'd never catch up to him. So he performed a flying tackled and caught her. Both of them tumbled over the ground, but Austin never lost his grip.

"Ow that hurt", he groaned when they stopped tumbling.

"Austin Diaz!" Justine yelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Stopping you from starting a 'war' between the Dragons and the Tigers. Come on Justine do you really think Mitch would want this?"

"Yes he will when he stops crying!"

Wes and Joseph hurried up to them along with Rob and William Holmes. Joseph grabbed Justine's arm and Rob helped Austin get up. When both of them were on their feet Justine lashed forward but Joseph had a strong grip her and Austin hurriedly grabbed her again.

"Justine stop it!" he yelled.

"Not until I kill those two!" she yelled.

"Then you're not better than those liars!" Joseph yelled.

"Who are you calling liar Hughes", William growled. "Otto and Nate told us everything. It's one of you fucking Tigers that are to blame."

"You've only heard one story William", Rob barked and the other boy shrunk back a little. "Do you really think that _Mitch _would cheat?"

"My money has always been on Nathan", Jesse said as he and the other Warblers from the Dragon arrived to the place. Otto and Nathan were with them. Justine started growling.

"But", Jesse continued. "Mitch is too sweet for his own good. I knew there was something fishy about it and it's all explained now. He's a man-whore."

"Shut up Jesse!" Austin yelled. "You're wrong!"

"Of course _you _claim I'm wrong", Jesse said and smirked. "You _hate _me after all. But why? Is it because you're jealous of me being a success and you a total failure and a closeted gay guy?"

Everyone stared at Jesse and then Austin and Wes shrieked:

"Grab him!"

Rob, Logan and Alexander understood what he meant and managed to grab hold of Austin before he could punch Jesse in the face. Austin struggled in their grip… yelling stuff in Spanish that had Alexander blush.

"We don't need to know", Reed told him and then rounded on Jesse. "What the _fuck _Jesse?!"

"What?" Jesse asked.

"You can't just out people!" Nathan yelled.

"Why not? No one here cares so why should he worry about it?"

"Because sometimes it takes time to figure it out for yourself you fucking nitwit!"

"Like figuring out about Mitch being a slut?"

"Exactly! He's a fucking man-whore that-"

Nathan was cut off by a punch to the face so hard he fell to the ground and everyone stared. Justine was in utter shock, she had been the one to wish she _could _do that but she hadn't. Otto stared because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Austin stopped struggling, his anger replaced by shock. Joseph gaped. Rob stared. Logan, Reed, Alexander, Jesse and William was shocked into statues and Nathan sat up putting a hand to his bleeding mouth before looking up.

"Fuck you Newland", Wes spat, his hand still a tight fist from the punch. "How can you be so fucking stupid that you believe Mitch would cheat on you?! He loves you! He fucking loves you more than life itself but you are too pathetic and close-minded to see that! Mitch has always been there for you! He helped you with your parents and got molested because of it! He got hurt! Your mother called him the very same stuff you called him and you said she was right! Mitch is the sweetest guy in the Warblers and everyone loves him because we all know he's not a liar! Now I don't know what's going on in that fucking jealous airhead of yours but you better get your head set on straight and if you _ever _call Mitch anything like that ever again I will karate kick you in the _nuts_ instead of punching you!"

With that Wes stormed past the other Dragon boys and walked into his dorm. The older boys all stared after him and Nathan spat out some blood.

"Let's get you to the nurse", Otto said in a somewhat squeaky voice. The Dragon boys hurried with them except for Rob, he was still holding on to Austin.

"What just happened", he asked.

"Wes just punched Nathan", Austin said.

"Wes just _punched_ Nathan", Joseph said as well.

"_Wes_ just punched _Nathan_", Justine said and started smirking.

"Oh fuck", Rob said and the four split. Rob went into the Dragon along with Austin while Justine and Joseph hurried back to the Tiger. This… was… a… _mess_.

* * *

A few days went by and it was days of pure hell. Otto and Nathan managed to get almost all boys in the Dragon to join "their side" in the battle against cheating and lying White Tigers. Mitch had talked Justine, Joseph and the Everetts about rallying the Tigers against the Dragons… but that didn't mean that the boys in Tortie and Vermillion didn't try to help the Tigers out when they could. It was a dorm war and for the moment Wes and Rob were looked upon as traitors because they refused to support Nathan and Otto. When Otto had approached Wes about "joining" Wes had asked:

"Do you want me to punch you too?!"

And Otto high-tailed it from there. Wes locked his door every night and Rob stayed with him as well, they were safer together. The seniors in the Dragon where the only ones that didn't take part because they thought this was ridiculous.

Mitch had tried to talk to Nathan a few times after or before class but he refused to listen and Otto was always there to get Mitch away. But after a few more days it became clear how much Mitch was actually hurting about all this. He stopped showing up to the Warblers, which were the only place Otthan and the Dragon boys behaved because a: Austin and Joseph were from the Tigers, b: they were fewer in numbers, c: Justine and Wes were there and could kill them with their bare hands if they said something and d: it was Warbler practice… it was meant to be fun and they were a band of brothers. They put aside their differences in that room but nowhere else.

Wes didn't go to the library to do homework with Kim and Alvaro because Alvaro was actually siding with Nathan and so did Kim. Wes knew that Nathan and Otto had been calling some of the graduated Warblers about this but so far no one had called up Mitch to yell at him. Wes hoped they wouldn't because that would kill him.

Austin also had his share of trouble. Word about him being gay reached his parents and he got yelled at for four hours by them while his brothers were protesting in the background. Jesse had turned into a quiet little shadow whenever Austin was near him and especially in Warblers. He only said things like: yes, no, I understand and of course. He got angry looks from many boys around the school for outing someone like that.

* * *

Mitch was walking from the library where he'd been hiding the past few days instead of going to Warblers. He hadn't eaten or slept properly for days and he felt as if he wanted to die.

He walked down the hallway and every time he walked past someone from the Dragon they hissed: slut, whore, skank, cheater, liar, bitch or fucker. He got a few drinks thrown in his face if the Dragon boys had them. Some boys from other dorms did the same as the Dragon boys and it hurt. He even got shoved into lockers or doors… he got tripped and people kicked, elbowed, shoved or hurt by "mistake". The only thing he did when that happened was nod and hurry off. He'd gotten a few trays of food dropped onto him and what hurt the most wasn't that it happened… it was Nathan and Otto laughing at him.

"Yo Magnuson!" he heard someone call and turned around. Four boys were coming towards him smirking.

"W-what do you want", Mitch asked and the four encircled him. Their leader walked up and leaned against the wall beside him. Smirking. He started to trail his fingers up and down Mitch's arm. Mitch closed his eyes feeling scared.

"I heard your quite easy on the foot Magnuson", the leader whispered and the others laughed. "How about you and me?"

"No", Mitch said and shook his head. "Leave me alone…" He tried to walk away but the guy caught his wrist and Mitch dropped his books as he was yanked back.

"Why?" the guy asked. "You're a whore so I can treat you like I want, I'll even pay you."

"No!" Mitch screamed and pulled on his arm. "Let go of me!"

"Isn't he a bit small Owen", one of the boys asked their leader.

"The smaller the better", Owen answered. "Easier to break."

Mitch froze in fear and he felt the tears starting to fall as Owen gripped both his shoulders and was about to kiss his neck. Mitch felt angry, only Nathan was allowed to do that! He was Nathan's and no one else's'!

"No", he screamed and stomped the other gut on the foot.

"Ow!" Owen exclaimed and lost his grip on Mitch. Mitch kneed him in the groin.

"Get that fucking slut!" Owen yelled out and Mitch ran, getting his books up first. Mitch ran all through the school with the four bigger boys after him. He ran out of the school and saw Otto and Nathan a bit in front of him.

"Otto", he screamed. "Nathan!"

Both boys turned and saw him run and then they saw three other boys behind him. The looks on their faces were indifferent. Even when Mitch got tackled to the ground they didn't care.

"Help!" Mitch screamed in fight and tried to crawl away. But Otthan just looked at him and walked away. Mitch stopped struggling and stared at them, his heart breaking into tiny pieces. He cried out as he was kicked in the chest. Nathan froze at the pained cry and turned around. He watched the bigger guys kick his cheating ex and felt… empty. Mitch's cries of pain tore at his heart but… he walked away. Owen soon arrived to the place and joined in on the abuse and then yelled at Mitch:

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't sit for weeks and then I'll do it again and again! Whenever you are alone!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" a furious voice yelled and the four boys looked up and saw the martial arts team and their coach watch them in anger. It was the coach that yelled. He'd taken his boys out to have some condition practice and when they rounded the corner they'd seen four boys kick another one and they heard Owen's words.

"Mitch!" Wes exclaimed in horror and hurried up and pushed past the four jerks and crunched beside Mitch. "Mitch, Mitch are you okay?"

"What are you doing?!" the coach yelled at Owen and his friends. A janitor and two other male teacher that had seen what happened through the windows came running over.

"We beat up a slut", one of the boys said and the four was dragged to Carmichael's office, they were going to be expelled. Wes stayed with Mitch and helped him get to the nurse. On the entire way there he didn't say a word. The nurse examined him and said he would have some bad bruising but other than that he would be fine. Wes helped him get to his dorm. He met Austin and Joseph by the door and asked them to help Mitch to his room. Wes had to go and get his stuff from the dojo. He'd be back after that… now if things had just been that simple.

* * *

Nathan and Otto were in their room discussing ways to prank the White Tigers in a way that would embarrass them for weeks when their door slammed open. There stood Wes with tears streaming down his face and a note in his hand.

"Wes", Otto asked feeling a bit worried.

"Are you happy now", he asked.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Are you happy now you bastards?!" Wes yelled tears streaming down his face.

"What are you talking about? What did we do?"

"You fucking asshole! Nathan you are the worst person on this earth! Why didn't you just listen to him? Why?! Why did you have to hurt him instead of talking?! Mitch loved you! He loved you so damn much he defended your behavior against the White Tigers and other's hateful words against you! When we called you an ass he said 'no, Nathan's a good guy'! He loved you so damn much and you just continued hurting him!"

"He hurt me first!" Nathan yelled.

"You lie!" Wes yelled tears flowing still. "Mitch would never cheat on you! He loved you too much and he still loved you after you broke up with him for no reason at all!"

"He cheated on me!"

"He did _not_!" Wes yelled at the top of his lungs. "If he had he would've cried more and he would've told us he did! Mitch was the most honest person at this place and you hurt him! You didn't give him a chance to explain! If anyone at this place is a bastard, a fucker, a jerk, a cheater, a liar and a fucking asshole it's you Nathan Newland! All this is your fault! You left him with those boys so they could beat him up! Mitch told Austin and Austin texted me as he left to find Justine! Thanks to you Mitch was beaten up! Thanks to you Mitch was hurt! You're scum Nathan!"

"He got what he deserved!"

"Then you should be thrown out a window because you deserve to die!"

SLAP! Otto stared in horror as Nathan slapped the smaller boy across the face… as did everyone in the doorway that had heard Wes yelling and Otto noticed tears on many faces as well. Wes started trembling as he reached for his cheek that had a red hand-print across it. Wes covered the place with his hands and whimpered in pain and sobbed, tears streaming down his face. The noises of pain shocked Nathan out of his anger and he looked horrified. First at Wes and then his hand and then Wes again.

"Wes…" he began. "Baby I-" he took a step forward but the look Wes sent him froze him in place. There were only hurt there.

"You asshole!" Wes screamed and ran out the room, but as he ran he dropped the note he'd been holding.

"Wes wait!" Nathan yelled.

"Wes!" Reed called and followed the smaller teen. Everyone else turned their gazes to Nathan.

"Nate!" Otto squeaked.

"I…" Nathan stuttered. "H-he just made me s-so a-angry… when… when he… said a-all that stuff…"

"What was that about", Jesse asked and looked at the crying boys around him. "And why are you all crying like little teenage girls?" Rob glared at him and then Nathan and Otto.

"Mitch hung himself", he said. Otto's eyes widened in terror and Nathan moved backwards until his back hit the wall.

"What", he asked horrified.

"Joe and Austin left the room to find Justine", Rob said angrily, tears streaming down his cheeks. "And they were gone for two minutes tops… when they got back Mitch had just hung himself. They cut him down and called an ambulance… we don't know if he'll make it." Rob took the note Wes had dropped as he ran out. "This is for you Nathan."

Nathan took the note with shaking hands and read it.

"**Nathan**", it said. "**I don't know why you stopped loving me but I never stopped loving you. You were the only man for me. I don't know why you claim I kissed some senior because I didn't. I would never hurt you like that and I would never stop loving you… even now when I know that you don't love me anymore. I don't have anything to live for if you don't love me. Please forgive me. I love you forever… Mitch**."

Nathan saw something had hit the paper, tears he realized. Mitch's tears and… his own.

"Mitch!" he wailed and fell to his knees crying. What had he done?

* * *

**TBC *sniffles* I think I'll go hide now...**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_


	39. Don't Leave Me I

***comes out of hiding, all dusty and dirty* Geez I never knew people were so attached to Mitch... I've never got so many emotional reviews over a chapter before :S I worry about this one though...**

* * *

Part 39

"Ow", Wes whined as Reed put an icepack to his swollen cheek.

"Just a bit more buddy and you'll be just perfect again", Reed said softly and held one of Wes' hands. Both boys had tears at the corner of their eyes and worry was in heavy in their stomachs.

"Will Mitch be okay", Wes asked and Reed's grip on his hand tightened a bit.

"I don't know buddy", he said and then there was a knock on the door and Rob entered.

"Hi", he said. "How are we holding up in here?"

"Better than Justine I bet", Reed said. "What's up Rob?"

"Carmichael wants to see us… all boys in the Warblers are to come to his office."

"But… Justine and Austin-"

"He let them go to the hospital with Mitch… he wants the rest of us to come before we can go too… Mark's here too."

Wes stared at him.

"Connors", Reed asked and Rob nodded.

"Come on let's go", he said and the trio left.

* * *

Wes looked around Carmichael's office, it was full of people. It was teachers and the Warblers… and Mark was standing in the corner. When he saw Wes he hurried up to him and just picked him up from the floor hugging him tight. Wes hugged him back and did his best to not cry but he couldn't keep the tears back.

Carmichael looked very gloom and motioned for Mark to take a seat somewhere. Mark did but refused to let go of Wes. He sat down and had Wes sit on his lap so they could hug. Wes didn't look at anyone, he didn't want to. Mark was looking… well more watching everyone. Nathan was crying silently on a chair and Otto sat beside him trying to calm him down.

"Arthur", one of the teachers asked. "What are we doing here?"

Carmichael sighed and ran a hand over his face, he was holding the note Mitch had written in his hand. He sighed again and put it on his desk.

"We're here", he said. "Because one of our boys in the Warblers tried to kill himself… and as far as we know he might've succeeded."

"What", Ms. Lincoln asked in horror and looked at the Warblers.

"Which one Arthur", the Spanish teacher asked.

"Mitch Magnuson", Carmichael said.

"What?!" Wes' martial arts coach shouted. "But… but… is it because of what Owen and his idiotic friends did?"

"I'm not sure… those boys have been expelled but they said they were just acting like the boys and Warblers from the Dragon." Carmichael turned to said boys. "Otto, Nathan explain yourselves."

"It's my fault", Nathan sniffled. "Mitch cheated on me and I got angry…"

"He didn't cheat on you!" Wes yelled and Mark held him back.

"Wes", Carmichael said soothingly. "Let Nathan speak first."

Wes nodded and Nathan continued.

"I saw Mitch kiss another guy and I got so angry", he sobbed out. "I yelled at him and called him some stuff and… and… I wanted my friends to be on my side so I got the boys of the Dragon but not Rob or Wes and… and some other boys as well… word got out about Mitch cheating on me and… and I don't know…"

"Mitch has been the victim of some quite menacing harassment Nathan", Carmichael said, his words hard, cold and sharp like flint. "He's been pushed and shoved into lockers, tripped, hit, kicked, has gotten food dumped onto him, been beaten up, threatened, mocked and now… now he got attacked and one of the boys threatened to rape him."

"What?!" Nathan flew up tears streaming down his face. "No! They can't do that to Mitch! I won't let them!"

"You let them go at him this far", Joseph yelled tears going down his cheeks as well. "You only see it from your point of view Nathan now let me give you the Tigers' point of view!" Nathan looked at him with sad, hurt eyes. "Every night since you broke up with him Mitch has cried himself to sleep wondering what he did to anger you so. He did _not _kiss some senior! He did not cheat on you! Every day he comes back from classes with new bruises, more ruined clothes, more tears on his cheeks and less and less alive! These last few days he's been nothing more but a shell or a ghost! But it's not the physical attacks that have hurt him the most! It's what you've said to him and you laughing at him when someone dumped food on him in the cafeteria!"

Nathan had turned green and looked as if he would throw up.

"Do you know what's being said and _sung _around the school", Eric Everett yelled. "Some boys are going around singing _Delilah_ and claim it to be your theme song!"

"What?!" Carmichael yelled and flew up. "Who are doing this Eric?"

"Lots of people", Eric growled. "That kid that got expelled earlier today and a few others."

"Arthur we must do something fast", Ms. Lincoln said.

"Yes", Carmichael said and sat down and then looked at the teachers. "Can you all leave us for a bit and please think about how we can stop this singing and mocking."

"Of course Arthur." The teachers left and Carmichael got up from his seat, walked around the table and then leaned on it.

"Nathan", he said. "I want you to tell me exactly what you saw that day when you claimed Mitch cheated on you."

"Why…" Nathan asked sobbing.

"Because I've seen the two of you together and… this is a secret, but some of the staff members are betting on couples that will end up as married couples a few years after school and you and Mitch have been top candidates. Nathan I've seen the way he looks at you. There is no doubt in my mind that Mitchell loves you very much, even more than himself. I've read the death note and I will now read it aloud so all of you boys can hear." He cleared his throat.

"**'Nathan, I don't know why you stopped loving me but I never stopped loving you. You were the only man for me. I don't know why you claim I kissed some senior because I didn't. I would never hurt you like that and I would never stop loving you… even now when I know that you don't love me anymore. I don't have anything to live for if you don't love me. Please forgive me. I love you forever… Mitch.' **Nathan, does this sound like someone that would deliberately cheat on you?"

"But I saw him", Nathan sobbed and took Otto's hand as he held it out for him. He clung to it like a life line. "In the Warbler hall. He was kissing that boy with black hair."

Wes' head snapped up.

"Black hair", he asked and everyone turned to him.

"What is it Wes", Carmichael asked and Wes squirmed out of Mark's grip and hurried up to Nathan.

"Nate did the guy have black hair, a trenchcoat, black boots and a turtle neck?"

"Um… yeah?" Nathan sniffled. "I… I think so…"

"He did", Otto agreed. "I saw him too."

"Was he taller or shorter than Mitch?" Wes asked.

"Taller… but not much. Why?"

Wes screamed in anger and hit on them both. The boys closest to him pulled him off and then stared because Wes was screaming in Cantonese at them.

"Uh Matt", Joseph said and looked at the Asian. "What is he saying?"

"What are you looking at me for", Matt said. "That's Cantonese!"

"So?"

"I'm Japanese!"

Carmichael took a glass of water from his desk and poured it over Wes' head. The boy stopped screaming and shook his head to get the water out of his face and hair.

"Sorry son but you were a bit hot on killing Nathan and Otto", Carmichael said and handed the cool downed boy a towel. "Can you tell us why you got so angry?"

"Justin", Wes spit out.

"Huh", Otto asked.

"It. Was. _Justin_!"

"Justin who?"

"Justin Giddeon you fucking prick!" Wes was red in the face from anger. "He was trying a new style and he and Mitch were just hanging out!"

Nathan's heart got heavy and his legs gave out underneath him.

"Nate!" Otto exclaimed but Nathan couldn't hear him.

It had been Justin, Mitch's best friend Justin. Justin that Mitch kissed often because it-was-their-thing-Justin. There was no love between them, not in that way. They just kissed because that's how Justine and also Justin was. It was like saying hi, thank you or you're my best friend with those two. The adoration in Mitch's eyes had just been him adoring his best friend for whatever choice he'd made about college or university.

It was not cheating because Nathan had told Mitch when they started dating that if he could continue to share those non-love-kisses with his best friend if he wanted to because it wouldn't be cheating. Justin/e kissed everybody, even Nathan. That's when it hit him. He Nathan Newland had murdered the boy that loved him and only him. His vision became black.

Nathan woke up alone in the darkness and when he sat up he heard a familiar song intro. He turned around and saw himself sit in a chair behind a table, dressed in orange and with chains around his hands and wrist. He was looking impassive and then started singing:

**I saw them kiss on the lips that day I walked by the doorway****  
I saw the flickering shadows of love in his eyes** – Nathan saw an exaggerated picture of Mitch making out passionately with the boy that turned out to be Justin.**  
He was my baby  
As he deceived me I watched and went out of my mind**

The arrested Nathan flew up and sang at the officer in front of him:

**My my my Mitchell  
Why why why Mitchell  
I could see, that boy was no good for me** – He picked up the picture that real Nathan knew must be of a dead Mitch and caressed it fondly.**  
But I was lost like a slave that no man could free**

**As I break down by the door he came to comfort me** – prison-Nathan sat down again rubbing his forehead.  
**I pushed him off and I hurt and crushed him with words  
****He stood there hurting** – real Nathan saw a "memory" of him yelling at Mitch and then saw how much he hurt.  
**He took that rope in his hand and he hurt no more**

Mitch took a rope and stood on a chair tying something while real-Nathan watched in sadness and crazy prison-Nathan danced around the chair singing:

**My my my Mitchell**  
**Why why why Mitchell**  
**So before they come to break down the door**  
**Forgive me Mitchell I just couldn't take any more**  
**Forgive me Mitchell I just couldn't take any mor**e – Prison-Nathan hugged Mitch's legs. Before hurrying back to his seat. Real-Nathan slowly walked up to Mitch that was crying as he worked with the rope. Real-Nathan reached out to caress his cheek but froze at the look on Mitch's face.

**He lied there hurting****  
I have his blood on my hands and he hurts no more**

Real-Nathan watched in horror as his beloved boyfriend all dressed in white stood on that chair and put a noose around his neck. He was crying.

**My my my Mitchell**  
**Why why why Mitchell**  
**So before they come to break down the door**  
**Forgive me Mitchell I just couldn't take any more**  
**Forgive me Mitchell I just couldn't take any more**

Mitch stepped off the chair and Nathan screamed.

* * *

Nathan felt something wet hit his face and he sat up. Wes had emptied a glass onto him and the others were giving him some space.

"When we're yelling at you, you could at least have the audacity to stay awake", Wes growled before walking over to Mark that just pulled him into a hug. Nathan looked around in confusion and noticed many boys look guilty, sad, angry or confused. Otto and Jesse helped him up. Nathan looked around the room.

"I'm sorry", he whimpered and sunk down on his knees again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Newland", Joseph growled.

"I'm sorry", Nathan whimpered again and started crying.

"Save that for Mitch", Malcolm spat. "We're going there. _Now_."

"Go", Carmichael said. "I'll inform the rest of the school about what has been going on and I'll make a stop to that blasted singing."

Mark nodded and with a secure arm around Wes he led the Warblers out.

* * *

When they got to the hospital they found Justine, Alvaro and Austin waiting for them with Lucas Bedford and Fredric Fitzgerald. They were the only ones that had been able to drop everything and come back to Westerville. Tom Bedford ran up to his brother, that was shorter than him and hugged him tight, crying. Lucas was also crying. Justine ran up to Wes and hugged him, sobbing and Wes sobbed too.

"Mark", Austin said and they hugged.

"Austin, have we heard anything?" Mark asked and Austin's face crumbled as he nodded. He'd tried to be strong for so long now but couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and Mark pulled him into a tight hug. Wes looked at him in horror, had Mitch? No, please God or whatever is out there. Mitch could not be dead! He could not be dead!

"Mitch is in a coma", Fredric said from his place hugging a few boys. "Austin and Joe cut him down just in time and Austin's CPR saved his life… but… he hasn't woken up yet."

"But… he will", Otto asked from where he and Alvaro were hugging. "Right?"

"We don't know… no one knows. His parents are here and they won't let us see him."

"Why?"

"Because they blame us", Justine growled and glared at Otto. "All this is your fault!"

"Justine", Austin said and got out of Mark's arms.

"All of this is your fault Otto Johnson!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You and Nathan Newland!"

"Justine", Austin put his hands on her shoulders and she flew around and hugged him tight while crying her heart out. "Ssh… it's okay. They'll let you see him don't worry."

"He's my best friend Austin", she sobbed. "I… I can't lose him. I _can't_ lose him! I thought he was already dead when we found him. I can't lose him because of some fucking misunderstanding! Why did it have to happen to Mitch?! He's the sweetest boy I know! He's never hurt anyone but he keeps getting hurt by people. Why does he have to die when Owen, Nathan and Otto are okay?"

"Justine…" a quiet voice said and she looked up. Nathan was slowly walking towards her.

"What the hell do _you _want", she asked. "Are you here to gloat?"

"No", he said and she saw the hurt on his face. "No, I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry", she asked sounded disgusted. "Sorry doesn't cut it here Nathan Newland! Mitch might be dead because of you and all you can say is that you're sorry?!"

"Yes."

"What are you sorry for then?"

"Because this is all my fault! I didn't know it was you! I saw Mitch kiss you in the Warbler hall and I thought… I… it… I didn't recognize you at all and I just… Mitch has kept away from me since school started. He's… he's avoided me so I… I thought… I thought he was not loving me anymore… or… or ashamed or blaming himself for what my parents are like… and… and I-I didn't know what to do… or think! He was so distant and… and I… I missed him and then I saw him kiss some black haired boy I'd never seen before and… and I just got so angry and… and it felt as if it all made sense!"

"What made sense", Austin asked.

"His distance from me and all the avoidance… and… and when I saw the adoration in his eyes I just broke. I… I was sure he didn't love me anymore." Nathan started crying anymore. "I thought he didn't love me anymore."

"So you called him all those words and treated him like dirt?"

"I thought it would… would make the pain go away… to make me forget him but I _can't_! I can't forget him because I fucking love him!" Nathan broke down completely and sunk down on the floor, crying his heart out. As he cried he suddenly felt two arms around his neck and tears hitting his bare neck. He heard a whimper and looked up. He saw a black mop of hair, but that was all he saw. But he recognized the sobs and turned around and pulled Wes close to him.

The others looked a bit shocked. They hadn't known it was more to it than just Nathan being angry and Justine realized how Nathan could actually believe Mitch was cheating. It was true that Mitch had been distant from and she knew why.

"He's not been distant from you because he doesn't love you anymore", she said and sniffled. "He just… he didn't want to bother you…"

"B-bother me", Nathan asked and looked at her. "W-what do you mean?"

Justine sighed and removed her long blonde wig, letting Justin come out…

"He was worried about me", Justin said. His voice was deeper than Justine's and more solemn.

"What for", Otto asked and Justin bit his lip before looking at his wrist. Austin's brow furrowed and he gently took the sleeve of Justin's turtle neck and pushed it up. Then he stared, as did all the other boys. Justin's arm was full of fading cuts and cut scars.

"Justin…" Austin breathed. "W… Why?"

"My mom came back", Justin said and they all stared at him… well all the boys that had been there before Wes got there. Wes didn't know either because Justin or Justine had never told him.

"So", Jesse asked. "What about it?"

"My mom had never accepted me for dressing as a girl and when she said that she was going to send me to a camp where they would perform exorcism and pull the devil out of her poor baby boy dad had enough. He sent her packing… but now she came back this summer and declared how sorry she was. She begged me to give her another chance and meat up with her at this café… after a few days I agreed…"

"What happened", Alvaro asked and Justin bit his lip.

"Justin", Mark urged softly.

"You know how they in medieval times used bloodletting to let the sick person bleed out their sickness?" he asked and looked at his feet.

"Yeah", Lucas said and Justin pointed to a cut on his arm that was not horizontal… but vertical. The Warblers gasped.

"You mean they…" Nathan asked and got up and Justin nodded. "Why?"

"So that the demon in me would come out and leave my mom's poor baby boy and make him normal… it was a café for some crazy Christian cult and… and they said a lot of stuff about me that had me hating myself. I knew cutting the way they did was much more dangerous than to cut vertical… so the rest of the summer I cut my arm when I got too low… to cure me of all the horrors my mom wanted to put me through. Dad doesn't know… it would kill him. Mitch found out and was keeping close tabs on me… he didn't want to be near you Nate because he was afraid you'd see something was troubling him and would pile it onto your own troubles…"

"Justin", Mark said. "When was the last time you cut yourself?"

"A few… days ago. The same day Nate saw Mitch and I kiss. I told him I was no longer cutting myself and that I talked to my stepmom about what happened… she promised to help me tell dad when I go home next…"

"That's why he looked at you in adoration", Nathan whispered brokenly and got up with Wes' help. Justin nodded and started to sob. He had pushed Austin's arms off of him because he didn't want Austin, he wanted Mitch. Nathan watched the crying boy and carefully moved over to him and put his arms around him. Justin flung his arms around him and sobbed his heart out.

Wes sniffled and felt a hand on each shoulder. He looked up and saw Kim and Alvaro. He sobbed and put his arms around Alvaro and hugged him tight, Kim joined into the hug. The Warblers all joined into either of the two hugs so there were two big group hugs. They had been standing there for a little bit when someone cleared their throat and they all turned to the door and saw Mitch's parents.

"You can come in now", his mother said with a cold tone in her voice. Her husband smiled sadly at them.

"He's not awake", he said softly. "But I think he'd be happy to have you there anyway."

They boys all looked at each other and Nathan looked at his feet, he could not meet the eyes of Mitch's dad. But he could feel them. Then he felt a soft hand take his. He looked to his right and saw Justin. He smiled at him.

"Come Nate", he said and tried to smile. "Let's… let's go see Mitch okay?"

Nathan nodded and the two headed for the door. Otto made to follow but Austin grabbed his shoulder.

"Let them see him first", he said and Justin and Otto turned to look at him. "I believe it would make Mitch happier than seeing us all at ones and I think they need it."

"Thank you", Justin said so low it was almost a whisper. Austin smiled and gently, but firm, pulled Otto back. Otto looked at Nathan who nodded. Otto nodded too and moved back.

"Wes", Justin said and the youngest boy looked at him.

"What", he croaked, the first thing he'd said since they came.

"C… Can you come with me… please?"

Wes looked at Otto and the blonde smiled and nodded towards the door. Wes looked at the other boys and they all nodded, lastly he looked at Austin.

"You heard Wes", Austin said. "Just needs you."

Wes nodded and hurried up to Justin and Nathan. Justin grabbed his hand and the three of them went inside and the door closed behind them. When they were gone Mr. Magnuson turned to Austin.

"Now tell me what the hell has been going on at that school", he growled and Austin looked at the others.

* * *

In all his years as Principal at Dalton, Arthur Carmichael had been forced to hold this kind of speech a few times before. Many of the boys that came to Dalton suffered from years of abuse, harassment, bullying, heartache, pain and other types of suffering. Some were already harmed beyond repair and it was too late to help them.

Mitch had not been one of those. When arriving at Dalton Mitch had not admitted to being gay, if anything he was slightly homophobic but Justin/e saw through that façade and took him to her from day one, ignoring the whole juniors-freshmen mentor thing that was going on. Carmichael had been told so by the junior that was supposed to be taking care of Mitch but… well Carmichael had seen that Justin/e would be good for Mitch and the other way around so he told Mitch's junior-mentor to leave them at it, it would be for the better. The boy had agreed but asked to help someone else instead and joined forces with another junior in taking care of a freshman.

For Justin/e and Mitch it mean that she took Mitch to her heart and was always by his side and they talked. He told her he was so "homophobic" because he was scared to admit that he was gay and she shared her own insecurities with him and they became best friends of the closest kind. Mitch had changed from the first week and got together with Nathan Newland after just two weeks of school.

Carmichael had seen the love between the two and knew that it was a strong one, one that would last all their life and that was really rare. But now that had reached a big obstacle and Carmichael knew that either they'd come out from it staying together and stronger than ever… or Mitch would die and Nathan would never be happy again.

"Arthur", Ms. Lincoln said and he turned to her. "All boys are here. Will you start with lecturing them about their behavior?"

"No", Carmichael said and walked with her towards the auditorium. "I hope they will understand their wrong-doings by themselves after my speech."

"It really is a sad day Arthur."

"That it is and I hate it every time it happens."

"How many are there now?"

"In my 30 years as principal… 8 but so far… Mitch is the only one to survive. I was informed that he is still alive… but in a coma. And I hope for the sake of these boys, all boys, that he does not die."

"I agree… But Arthur…"

"I know", he took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Come, let us handle this." He let go of her hand and they walked into the auditorium. It was full of boys whispering amongst themselves but as soon as he walked past the boys would look up and stop whispering or jibing. Carmichael walked down to the stage and up to the pulpit and looked out at his boys and he sighed.

"Year 1825 Esaias Dalton founded a school for boys with no other place to go", he said. "Boys that was not accepted for who they were. Esaias opened the school because Westerville and the nation was full of children suffering for things they could not control. Children's care was the most important thing to Mr. Dalton and he saw no difference between a boy that was dark, white, yellow, green, red, purple, had crooked eyes, had some handicap, loved boys, were poor, were rich, came from the States or from any other place. If they were Jewish or Muslim or Christian or had any other religion or belief.

He saw them all as the same and tolerated no mistreatment of boys that were looked upon as different and to this day Dalton Academy tolerates no harassment of any kind. This school welcomes everyone. Who can pay for it some say and that wounds my heart and I know it wounds the heart of the principals before me, so why? Why is it so? The school is sadly depending on the money your parents pay for tuition, some of you have no trouble doing that but some of you have and Dalton are their last resort of safety. Boys come here to learn and feel safe and that is what we learn here. The school's motto is Unus Sumus, We Are One. But now that motto seems to mean nothing."

He looked at the boys.

"These past few days one single boy has been target for cruel words and cruel actions by the very same people he ones called friends and why? For a misunderstanding. I doubt that most of you know what the reason behind this treatment it. Words as man-whore, slut, skank and other unpleasant words has been used to name this boy. A boy that has done nothing wrong and has always been a good friend, a good Dalton student and a loyal and trustworthy boyfriend, friend, brother and student.

So why? Why on this good earth did some of you see it fit to torment and innocent boy until he reached the point where he find no other way than to end his life? Is what this boy so wrong that he should no longer feel safe in school?

Earlier today I expelled four boys for physically assaulting this boy and one of them threatened to rape him over and over again. Are you proud of yourselves boys? Are you proud of knowing that right now an innocent boy is fighting for his life, a life he was prepared to take to escape all the pain, all the fear, all the hurt and all the betrayals? Did any of you that mocked him, hurt him, laughed at him, gave him the stink-eye or just ignored his need stop to think about what he was going through?"

Carmichael sighed and looked at the boys. Most of them looked guilty, some confused and a very few looked annoyed.

"I am now going to tell you all what happened", Carmichael said calmly and knew that the teachers were eager to hear this as well. "A few day ago Nathan Newland walked into a room and saw his boyfriend kiss a boy he had never seen before. The first thing he assumed… was that his boyfriend was cheating on him but that was not the case and had he stopped to listen or ask his boyfriend about it this could have been avoided. I am sure all of you have been introduced to Dalton's only female student, Justine Gideon.

Justine has a male self and Nathan has met him, just not so many times. Justin decided to change his hair color from strawberry-blonde to black and to wear a male uniform which he never does because during all the days you boys spend at this school during a semester I can count Justin's appearances on one hand. Justin and Justine has a very special relationship to Mitch and they kiss a lot of times. Nathan is okay with it because he knows that for them it does only mean hello or thank you for being my friend.

Nathan did not recognize this new Justin and took it for Mitch cheating on him. He got so angry he didn't think of asking anyone and started a war against this innocent boy. Nathan and his friends rallied the school into hating this poor boy and some did not only talk about him behind his back. Some people physically hurt him and a lot of you went out to make his life a living hell at the only school where he could feel safe and feel as if he could just be himself. The torment he endured is inhuman and against everything Dalton and her students and staff stand for."

He sighed and looked at his written speech, he had yet to say a word from it. He sighed again.

"I'm making it sound as if Nathan is the one to blame but he is not, it was a misunderstanding and we are all to blame. Yes. We are. Nathan is to blame for starting it all. Mitch is to blame for not telling anyone and for trying to end his young life that would only leave people behind feeling hurt and full of regret. You boys are all to blame for not stopping to ask Mitch's part of the story, you are to blame for the harassment and pain… and for Mitch's decision to try and take his own life. All of you could have done something. You could all have put a foot down and say: 'No. Stop this. This is not the way to treat anyone.' All of you… any of you could have told a teacher or other staff member or even the head boy or dorm prefects about what was going on and we could have avoided this.

We are here to help you, just not to learn but to be good human beings, empathic such and just. We are here to listen to you if you are sad, angry, happy, feel lonely or just feel as if everything is closing in on you. We are here to help you boys." He sighed again. "Which is why I can also pin the blame on the staff. We are out there… we see but still we don't. We all knew something was going on that somehow had something to do with Mitch Magnuson but we did _nothing_ about it. We went against everything we teach here at Dalton and turned the blind eye. We did not see until it was almost too late and now a young boy is fighting for his life, something he should never do and for what? I did not do my job.

I heard whispers about him hurting but I did not take time off from my work to go and see him, to talk to him. If I had just done what I signed on for when I became principal that boy would be here with us now… and now he might never be again. Mitch's parents called me and informed me that he is alive, but in a coma that no one knows if he will ever wake up from. In my career this is the eight time I have to make such a speech to my boys after one of my boys suffered enough to end his life. I cannot understand how we all chose to be blind about it… every single time."

He looked at his boys and noticed that most of them were crying now or looked guilty.

"Explain it to me", he demanded. "Any of you, let one of you that went out to hurt this boy tell me why you did it. What was your purpose? What was the cause? Did you want this boy to die? Did you want him to suffer, to hurt?" He had to wipe a tear away. "We are all to blame for this. Nathan, Mitch, you boys, the staff and me of course.

There is only one thing we can do now… and that is pray. Pray for that this poor boy is returned to us and if he is… we better show him that he truly is welcomed into the haven that Dalton is. We _must _show him that we are not out to hurt him, that we're here for him and that no matter what bad decision he made we do not blame him for not seeing the light in his world of darkness. But… should he not make it I demand that none of you to ruin his memory and name by calling him words that are so wrong in describing him. And I'll tell you know that every student heard singing _Delilah_ with intention of mocking Mitch or Nathan will be expelled immediately. Let me finish this speech with a few words from a song my grandchildren sang to me the new year."

He cleared his throat and read:

"There isn't much I haven't shared with you along the road. And through it all there'd always be tomorrow's episode. Suddenly that isn't true, there's another avenue. Beckoning the great divide, ask no questions, take no side. Who's to say who's right or wrong, whose course is braver run? Still we are, have always been, will ever be as one…"

* * *

Nathan felt like throwing up. The person he loved the most looked so small in that hospital bed, so pale, so fragile… so helpless. Around his neck he had dark bruises from his hanging and other than that he had bruises and cuts from the abuse. Nathan couldn't keep the tears back for just a single moment as soon as he saw his boy. He let go of Justin's hand and hurried to the bed and took Mitch's bandaged and injured hand in his.

"I'm so sorry baby", he sobbed. "I'm so sorry! Please wake up baby! I can't live without you! I need you. Please Mitch, please open your eyes and look at me. I was wrong baby, so wrong! I know that now and you tried to tell me… you tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen. Baby… baby please come back to me. You can't leave me… you can't leave me so I can't show you how much I love you. Baby you must wake up and forgive me! Please baby please! Please forgive me… I… I don't know what I'll do… I can't stop loving you. I'll never stop loving you. I'm a worm, I'm scum, I'm a jerk and a bastard and the worst boyfriend ever! Baby please wake up and hit me! Please I deserve to suffer as you have! But if you leave me now I'll never survive. You can't… you can't leave me. I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! We'll adopt some kids and get a big house and… and we'll grow old together and sit on the porch and talk about all the stuff we went through together. We'll have kids and grandkids and our grandkids will have kids and they will all be just as compassionate and wonderful as you… and… and we'll always love each other. It's my dream and you've always been a part of that… ever since I saw you that first time. Mitch please… open your eyes and look at me… Mitch, please…"

But Mitch's eyes remained close and he did not squeeze Nathan's hand, he did not move at all. He just laid there as if he had not heard a single word. There was no response, no indicating of him knowing Nathan was there or hearing his voice.

"Come back to me", Nathan sobbed. "Please Mitch."

Justin walked up to the bed with Wes and they hugged Nathan, while putting their hands on Mitch and Nathan's combined hands.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet", Nathan sobbed. "I will never be ready to let you go… I love you. I just don't know how to show you…"

"Sing", Wes croaked and Nathan looked at him.

"What", he sniffled.

"Sing to him", Wes said. "He'll know. He'll hear… he'll understand."

Justin nodded and squeezed Nathan's shoulder. Nathan bit his lip and sobbed a bit more before he cleared his throat and started to sing:

**For you, there'll be no more crying,****  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,** - He caressed Mitch's forehead softly.**  
It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world** – He put Mitch's hand to his heart.  
**to you, I'll never be cold  
****'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
****It's alright, I know it's right.**

**And the songbirds are singing,**  
**Like they know the score,**  
**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**  
**Like never before.**

**And I wish you all the love in the world,**  
**But most of all, I wish it from mysel**f. - tears started to slip from his eyes and he moved Mitch's hands to his lips and kissed. He couldn't continue so Wes took over singing with a low voice:

**And the songbirds keep singing,**  
**Like they know the score,**  
**And I love you, I love you, I love you**, - Nathan closed his eyes and sobbed.  
**Like never before, like never before  
****like never before.**

When Wes stopped singing Nathan broke down crying and mumbled to Mitch about how much he loved him and such. There was a soft knock on the door and Mr. Magnuson came into the room.

"Nathan", he said and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Can you come with me for a bit? I need to talk to you about something."

Nathan nodded and got up. Justin nudged Wes slightly.

"Go with him", he whispered to Wes.

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay", Justin said and smiled.

"I'll tell Austin to come in if he hears you crying", Wes said and hurried after Nathan and took his hand as they left the room.

Justin sat down in the chair Nathan had just left and took Mitch's hand. He sighed heavily and looked at the smaller boy.

"Don't you dare leave me", he said sharply. "Do you hear me? We need you. Nathan needs you, I need you, Wes needs you and all the Warblers need you. I'm the one who's supposed to be here because I'm the one that is constantly a mess. You're not supposed to be here… you don't deserve being here… you have to wake up… so that I can yell at you for doing something so stupid. How could you not see that we were there for you? How could you just… just give up? You keep telling me to never give up and then you do it yourself? What kind of message does that send out to me?

Mitch you're my best friend… you can't just leave me like this. What will I do if you die? Our dream remember? You helped me apply for that fashion and designer school so that I can start my own company and you'll help me. You said you wanted to be a designer too and I told you we could work together, always you and I. We even came up with a name for the company remember? Remember? You wanted to name it after me because it was my idea but I said it was for both of us… so… so we named it Just Mitch. Remember? I need you to be there with me, by my side otherwise it will be just Just and that's not right. _This_", he motioned for the bed, wires and lines. "This is not right either.

You can't give up now because remember what we promised Jerry and Mark and all other graduates. We promised to keep an eye on Wes and if you're gone he'll be a lost cause. Nathan, Otto and Alvaro will turn him into a _boy_ with no sense for class or fashion. He'll be just another _boy_. I need you to help me stop it… I need you by my side." He gently rubbed Mitch's hand. "You're the only ones that understand me Mitchy… you're the only one that sees both Justin and Justine… you love both equally and treat them both the same. No one else does that… they see two people.

I do too which is why I need you… you keep my feet on the ground and help me find myself. You can't just leave me Mitchy… I love you. You're… you're my other half. Not in the way you are Nathan's but you get the point. I need you… and Nathan needs you. Baby I know he's sorry, truly he is. I've seen it on him. He misunderstood everything. He thought you were hiding and distancing yourself from him when you were trying to help _me_. He didn't recognize me that day you kissed me after telling you I haven't cut in a few days… he thought I was someone else… he didn't mean what he said baby… he was just angry and scared and sad and confused… baby you must come back to us or we'll lose you both."

He sobbed and wiped his eyes.

"You can't leave me", he said. "And you know why? It's… it's because… because…" he sighed. "It's because you're my best friend and we'll always be friends, forever and… and…" He sighed again and started to sing softly:

**We're the best of friends****  
Having so much fun together  
We're not even aware, we're such a funny pair  
We're the best of friends**

**Life's a happy game**  
**We could clown around forever**  
**Neither one of us sees, our natural boundaries**  
**Life's one happy game**

**If only the world wouldn't get in the way**  
**If only people would just let us play**  
**They say we're both being fools**  
**We're breaking all the rules**  
**They can't understand, the magic of our wonderland**

**We're the best of friends**  
**Sharing all that we discover**  
**When each moment has past, will our friendship last?**  
**Who can say? There's a way!**  
**Oh I hope...**

**I hope it never ends****  
'Cause we're the best of friends  
**

Justin's voice broke and he started crying and soon felt a pair of arms around him. He knew it was Austin, but he also knew that all other Warblers were there too. He could feel it even though he had his face buried in Austin's chest.

* * *

It was only sympathique looks that met the Warblers when they returned to the school. They had not been allowed to stay at the hospital, not even Nathan. Mitch's dad had taken him and Wes aside and told them that he had gotten the whole story and that neither him or his wife blamed this on Nathan. It was all a big misunderstanding. But he did lecture Nathan about being so childish and not asking Mitch about his side. He had talked, not yelled, to Nathan for over an hour and at the end Nathan broke down again and cried but Wes didn't have to comfort him, Mr. Magnuson did that.

When they got back to Dalton Nathan got hugs or sad smiles or pats on the shoulder or hand squeezes from everyone they met. Wes had been drained of all his energy after this emotional day, had it only been just a day? He'd fallen asleep in the car and without asking anyone Rob had just grabbed the 14-year old and hoisted him into his arms and carried him to the dorm. But… none of the Warblers wanted to be alone so they all gathered in Wes' room, except Jesse. They spread out all over the room and got extra mattresses and blankets and pillows from their own rooms.

No one objected. Justin, Nathan and Otto shared the empty bed in Wes' room and he slept alone at first. But when they realized he was having nightmares the Everetts lied down on each side of him. Mark, Lucas and Fredric had not been able to stay at Dalton so they were staying at a hotel near the hospital. They all slept two by two or three by three and they all fell asleep quite fast, emotionally and physically drained.

* * *

Every day that followed Nathan would go to class and then leave to the hospital as soon as the bell rung. He never left Mitch's side and Justin was there just as often as him. The other Warblers took pity on them and since they didn't visit just as often as the other two they still went there a lot. Otto did all Nathan's homework and Austin and Joseph helped Justin with his homework. Justin hadn't "gone back into the closet" since the day of the suicide attempt and they all missed Justine… or Just.

The graduates had to return to college and all kissed Mitch's forehead before leaving. A few other of their graduates came and went as the days passed. They and the Warblers and Alvaro all sang to and talked to Mitch when they visited. They told him of their days and often laughed together, to show Mitch that they were all friends again… but still… he didn't wake up and soon one week had passed with no difference.

The night after the first week Wes woke up when he heard his door close. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Not all Warblers slept together anymore but Nathan and Otto had made Wes' room their room for the moment. Wes looked around, the moon was giving off enough light to see and what he saw had his brow furrow. Otto was asleep on the floor, snoring away as always, but Nathan was gone… as was his shoes and bath robe. Wes hurried took his jacket and shoes and got out of the room. He knew Mitch's parents had taken Nathan aside before they all went home for the day. Nathan hadn't told anyone about what they said but he came back quiet and… lost. He didn't answer to anything, he just looked broken, lost and sad.

* * *

Wes could see Nathan slowly move down the hallways and towards the stairs. He followed quietly and noticed Nathan walk up the stairs towards the roof. He bit his lip and then walked into Nathan and Otto's room, which happened to be Lucas' old one. The room was empty of course so Wes opened the window, got onto the windowsill and moved outside. He grabbed hold of the wine that hung there with one hand and the water spout with his other. Then he started to climb.

He got onto the roof and heard Nathan do the same not far from him. Wes hid in the shadows and saw Nathan sit down near the edge. It was a cold night and there were just a fine rain falling. Wes snuck closer and saw that Nathan was crying, holding a picture of him and Mitch in his hands… and then Nathan started singing:

**I can't believe he's gone.****  
I can't believe, that we're not together anymore.  
****Something in his eyes, I've never seen before.****  
It took me by surprise,  
When they said: He won't wake up anymore.  
Oh, baby.  
I keep holdin' on, can't let go.  
****Please let me know **

**Why does it rain? Why does it hurt**?– Nathan looked up at the sky.  
**Please God explain, 'cause I don't understand.  
****Love made me fly, now I just cry.  
****Please tell me why, oh, my baby  
****Why does it rain?** – He looked at his picture again.

Wes walked up to Nathan slowly and sat beside him.

**We used to be as one, we never were apart no  
The sun was always shinin' in my heart.  
Now those days are gone,  
I miss the love we had.  
No-one ever told me, life could be so sad.  
****Oh, baby.** – Nathan was crying again.**  
I keep holdin' on, can't let go.  
Please let me know**

**Why does it rain?**  
**Why does it hurt?** – Nathan looked at the picture again.  
**Please God explain,'cause I don't understand.  
****Love made me fly, now I just cry.  
****Please tell me why, oh, tell me  
****Why does it rain?** – He looked up at the sky.

Wes took Nathan's hand and Nathan clutched it tightly and pulled Wes to him.

**I keep holdin' on, can't let go.  
Please let me know**

**Ooh, why does it rain?**  
**Why does it hurt?**  
**Please God explain, 'cause I don't understand.**  
**Love made me fly, now I just cry.**  
**Please tell me why.**  
**Why does it rain? Why does it hurt?**  
**Please God explain, 'cause I don't understand.**

**Love made me fly, ooh, ooh.****  
Now I just cry  
Please tell me why, ooh, no, why does it rain?**

Nathan leaned his head on Wes' and Wes hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong", Wes asked. "Why are you so sad?"

"They're turning off all machines tomorrow", Nathan whispered. "Tomorrow Mitch will be gone…"

* * *

**TBC *sniffles* I think I'll go hide again now. Just so you know I've rearranged lots of lyrics in this chapter... to fit the story better. The songs are:**

**Delilah - Tom Jones, Songbird - Fleetwood Mac, When You're the Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound, Why Does It Rain - Darin & I I'll give you a cyber cookie if you know the name of the song Carmichael used... or songs.**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Lissi47 - Well during his 8th grade year he starts as 14 and ends it as 15 because he has his birthday in February. And I've counted from the Swedish school system and the age I had in grade 1 and upwards. Like this: Grade 1, 7 years. Grade 2, 8 years. Grade 3, 9 years. Grade 4, 10 years. Grade 5, 11 years. Grade 6, 12 years. Grade 7, 13 years. Grade 8, 14 years. Grade 9, 15 years. Grade 10, 16 years. Grade 11, 17 years. And grade 12, 18 years. _

_So he is 14 when he starts 8th grade but finishes it when he's 15 since his birthday is in February._

Sydney - We'll see

HowDoYouDo - Lol I'm a drugdealer? That's a new one.


	40. Don't Leave Me II

***comes out of hiding* Sorry for the long wait... It was hard to write such heavy stuff...**

* * *

Part 40

"What", Wes asked in shock and stared at Nathan. The older boy wiped his tears and leaned back.

"Mitch's parents said they can't afford the life support anymore", he said. "And… and since it was a suicide attempt the insurance doesn't cover it… a-and they had to pay a lot of money for Mitch's uncle's hospital bill… a-and they said they can't afford the life support anymore…"

"But… but…"

"I have to tell the Warblers… tomorrow."

"No", Wes said sharply and got up, pulling Nathan with him. "We're telling them now. They deserve to know!"

"But they're all sleeping…"

"What time tomorrow will they turn off the machines?"

"At noon…"

"When were you going to be able to tell the other Warblers?"

"Uh… I just… after?"

"No", Wes said sternly and pulled on Nathan's arm. "Now!"

"But I don't want to burden anyone and everyone are already stressed!"

"Nathan."

"No!" He said and pulled his arm loose, a little too forceful. Wes slipped on the roof and fell over the edge with a squeak.

"WES!" Nathan screamed and throw himself on his stomach and towards the edge. He looked down and saw Wes hanging onto the gutter with big scared eyes.

"Nathan!" he squeaked. "Help!"

"Hang on baby!" Nathan yelled and reached down and gripped Wes' wrists. "Let go of the gutter… I got you!" Wes didn't hesitate at all as he let go and gripped Nathan's wrists. He shrieked when he dropped a little.

"I got you baby!" Nathan said and started to pull. Wes climbed on the wall with his feet and was soon on the roof again. Nathan pulled Wes close and the younger boy clung to him as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Never do that again baby", Nathan said as he rubbed Wes' back.

"I won't if you won't", Wes said, eyes big in fear.

"Let's… let's go rally the Warblers 'kay?"

"Y-yeah", Wes stuttered and they got up carefully. "Let's take the door and stair this time."

"Agreed… wait what?"

"Nothing", Wes said and looked innocent.

* * *

"Okay", Austin said as all the very tired Warblers were gathered in the Warbler hall. "Can you please now tell us why we have to gather here in the middle of the night Nate?"

"Yeah", Jesse said and yawned. "We got a big test tomorrow and I need to catch some Zs."

Wes looked at Nathan, Nathan was still hugging the younger boy close to him and Wes saw how devastated he was. He understood. Nathan didn't want the other to feel the pain he was feeling, especially not Justine who was being held by Austin and Joseph in a gentle but protective way. Her long auburn locks circled her pretty, but tired face. Wes looked at Nathan.

"Want me to say", he asked and Nathan shook his head and got up, but didn't let go of Wes' hand.

"I", Nathan began and then swallowed hard. "Mi… Mitch's parents approached me when I was at the hospital today." Everyone looked at him, some apprehensive, some worriedly and others looked so tired it was hard to tell what they were feeling.

"They", Nathan began and clutched Wes' hand tightly. "They said that they're turning off the respirator and other machines tomorrow…"

The room was deadly quiet and then Justine flew up.

"What?!" she yelled. "They can't do that!"

"They can't pay for it anymore", Nathan said, silent tears going down his cheeks. "Mitch's uncle had to undergo severe treatments since last year and Mitch's parents helped pay for it."

"What about insurance", Tom asked.

"Since it was attempted suicide", he squeezed Wes' hand harder. "It doesn't cover it…"

"What?!" Otto yelled. "So they are just gonna let him die?!"

"They're gonna let him go", Nathan said and started to sob and sunk down on the sofa. Wes hurriedly had his arms around Nathan and held him tightly. Otto was there within seconds and as was everyone else. Holding onto each other for dear life. Sobbing was heard throughout the room but then the silence was cut through by Jesse.

"But it is a good thing isn't it", he said and they all stared at him. No, Nathan, Austin and Justine did not stare at him. They glared.

"What do you mean by that", Austin growled, sounding like a ferocious wolf.

"I just mean that he doesn't have to suffer anymore", Jesse said and held his hands up. "I mean, right now he's nothing more than a vegetable, depending on machines to keep him alive. What kind of life is that to live?"

"It's a life", Austin growled and got up. "A life that no one has the right to take it."

"Well he tried to take it himself."

Everyone gasped and Jesse slapped his hands over his mouth.

"_What _did you say", Austin said and slowly walked to Jesse. He was so angry the air around him nearly vibrated. No one had seen Austin this angry before. Some were afraid of what he'd do.

"I didn't mean it", Jesse hurriedly said. "I'm just tired and sad… and worried and angry and…"

"Get _out _of my choir room", Austin growled and Wes saw in front of him a pack of wolves, everyone in the room were wolves, he being a pup and the freshmen being nearly adults… well for wolves. Jesse was a white wolf quivering back, tail between his legs looking scared and in front of him was the pack's big and black alpha-male with burning amber eyes and a majestic air around him.

"Austin I didn't mean anything by it", wolf-Jesse whined and wolf-Austin narrowed his eyes and snarled so his sharp teeth were shown.

"It doesn't matter Jesse", he snarled. "You are just upsetting everyone with your words. So go to bed so that you can pass your little test tomorrow and leave us the hell alone. Everyone in here cares about Mitch and have expressed their worries and grief since it happened… but you haven't. Don't play me for a fool St. James. Get a move on before I rip your head off."

"But-"

"Now!" wolf-Austin barked and wolf-Jesse ran. Wolf-Austin growled before barking at the door and turning back to them. His eyes turned from angry to worried.

"Wes", he asked.

"I need to go to bed", Wes said and swayed dangerously. Otto and Nathan grabbed him. "I don't feel so good."

"You're… just tired baby", Nathan told him gently. "Come on… we all must go to bed so we can go to Mitch tomorrow and… and…"

"Say goodbye", Justine finished and everyone nodded.

"Come on squirt", Otto said and had Nathan and Kim hoist Wes onto his back. "Bedtime for the shrimps."

"Stop calling me that", Wes mumbled, already fast asleep. The Warblers all left the room together and headed to their rooms. Justine, Nathan and Otto stayed with Wes that night. Otto and Nathan shared a bed and Justine spooned with Wes, having Wes as the little spoon. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day on all of them.

* * *

The next day they were all gathered at the hospital. Waiting for Mitch's parents to say their goodbyes so that they could all go in one by one and do the same. Nathan and Justine hadn't said a word all day, well none of them had said much. Alvaro had been informed by Kim what was going on so he was there as well. All in all it was 28 boys and 1 girl in the hallway waiting for their turn to say goodbye. After a bit Mitch's parents came out of the room and walked up to them.

"You can all go in now and say your goodbyes", Mr. Magnuson said. "Take as long as you need okay? I know it's hard boys, believe me because it is hard on me as well. And my wife. We want to see our son live again but the doctors said that there is no hope… and these machines are needed to save other people in danger, people that might even survive. I know it would make my son happy to know he'll save other lives."

"Yes sir", Austin said and looked around. "Who wants to go first?"

"Let's go by age and let Nate and Justine say goodbye last", Otto suggested and Austin nodded.

"I'll go first", he said and after making sure everyone was okay with it he walked into the room.

* * *

Austin sighed heavily as he stepped into the dim room, lit by those horrible hospital lights and the lights from the machines. Mitch was a little guy, but in that bed he looked even smaller. Austin walked up to the bed and sat in the chair by Mitch's head and took his hand.

"You know I think I get it now", Austin said and smiled. "You kept giving me those looks and I knew they meant something… I just wasn't sure of what… but now I know. You told me to man up with those looks and I'm trying… I… I think I've been there for Just as much as possible while you've been here… I don't know it's just so weird… this feeling inside. Shit now I sound like that Elton John song.

We've always been good friends you and I. Everyone get along in the Tiger but you, Joe, Just and I were like the little family in there. You guys kept giving me support and told me to not hide my talent in writing. When I told the four of you about what happened during family night I felt really touched by how you, even though you had been through shit yourself, told me that you were going to go and kill my dad for even thinking of laying a finger on me… and for demanding to get my brother's number so you could call and threaten him. You are very dear to me Mitch, all the Warblers are… but you, Joe, Justine and Wes are the dearest… and for different reasons.

Joe is my best friend and roomy, it's he and me you know… he was the first to know about me being gay and now thanks to babble mouth Jesse everyone does… about him... I know you keep telling me to not be so harsh on him, that he's… an okay guy deep inside but I just can't shake this feeling that he _isn't_. Some freshmen around Dalton seem afraid of him and I don't blame them… but back to the people that really matter. Just… you know how I feel about Just. I'm sure you do… And Wes is Wes... we all love the little runt. And then there's you.

I will really miss you buddy and I'm sad it had to end this way. I should've paid more attention and should've stayed with you. I'm sorry for not being there enough… please try to keep an eye on me from heaven okay? I'll dedicate my next book to you. 'To Mitch Magnuson the silent guardian of the White Tiger, a brother and a friend'. How does that sound? Keep an eye on everyone for me okay? Bye buddy… love you." He leaned forward and kissed Mitch's forehead.

* * *

"It's so strange you know", William Holmes said as he took the seat beside Mitch's bed. "I mean when you got here you were like… the smallest person around and then Wes arrived and you weren't the smallest anymore and then you became it again. It's not something bad… but your size just make you the more impressive… such a small person with such a big heart and tender soul.

Sometimes I think your heart is too big for you. You are a great person… even though you physically are tiny… but if a person's soul could get a size I'd say yours is one of the biggest ever! I mean… your heart is so big and I'll miss to have that silent support of yours around. You didn't even have to say anything and I still knew I had your support… just having you in the room helped. I'll miss you buddy. Keep a spot for me up there will you? I love you and I'm sorry for not being there for you… I', sorry for only seeing Nate's side and for not asking you… for not telling people to stop. Please forgive me buddy… and… and the only way I know you've done that is if you wake up and tell me… please? Not just for me but for everyone. Please?"

* * *

"I don't know what Will told you but he looked really upset when he left", Roger said as he sat down at the foot of the bed. "You didn't say anything to upset him did you? I know… bad time for jokes but I don't know to handle this. Shit I _shouldn't _have to know how to handle this. You know it was selfish of you to end your life and not think of how the rest of us would feel.

The boys from the Dragon are feeling so guilty and Nate and Otto are worst. I think Nathan is dying inside because of what you did. The other boys blame themselves for not helping you… I do too. I saw what was going on but did nothing to stop it because I didn't really want to get involved in a Tiger-Dragon fight. I really am a Turtle aren't I? Look suicide is _never _the solution… surely you knew that. So why did you do it?

Did you hate us all so much that you'd want to leave us?" He was quiet. "Sorry… I didn't mean it. I'm just upset about losing one of my friends… one of my brothers. You better come back when they turn off the ventilator and heart-thingy. Or when they turn off the meds that are keeping your organs healthy… Your mom said you're donating your organs if you die… saving life even after losing your own? Mitch you're grand."

* * *

"Roger scared me", Matt said as he sat down. "He walked out of here whispering that you're grand… I dunno what he told you but he keep repeating it… You know you are the _only_ person shorter than me that I've met so far… at least that hasn't stopped growing yet and it annoys the hell out of me that everyone is so damn tall! Only you and Wes really understand the pain the three of us go through for being so short. Since you're shorter and younger and me I made that the reasons of protecting you from harm…" he sighed. "I didn't do a very good job at that did I? I mean you wouldn't be here if I did. But… it's just hard you know? Trying to stand up to someone that is so much taller than you his hard and scary…" he sighed again. "I got reminded of a song that suits us perfectly dude." He cleared his throat and sang:

**They laugh at me, these fellas,  
Just because I am small  
They laugh at me because I'm not hundred feet tall!  
****I tell 'em there's a lot to learn down here on the ground****  
The world is big, but little people turn it around!**

**A worm can roll a stone**  
**A bee can sting a bear**  
**A fly can fly around Versailles**  
**'Cos flies don't care!**

**A sparrow in a hat****  
Can make a happy home  
A flea can bite the bottom  
Of the Pope in Rome!**

**Goliath was a brute who was tall as the sky.**  
**But David threw a right and gave him one in the eye.**  
**I never read the Bible but I know that it's true**  
**It only goes to show what little people can do!**

**A worm can roll a stone**  
**A bee can sting a bear**  
**A fly can fly around Versailles**  
**'Cos flies don't care!**  
**A sparrow in a hut**  
**Can make a happy home**  
**A flea can bite the bottom**  
**Of the Pope in Rome!**

**And little people know****  
When little people fight  
We may look easy pickings but we got some bite!  
So never kick a dog because he's just a pup  
You better run for cover when the pup grows up!**

**And we'll fight like twenty armies****  
And we won't give up…**

His voice gave up and he wiped at his eyes.

"Sorry", he said. "I couldn't finish… but… it is our song dude. It always will be. I mean you're little but I've seen you manhandle Otto and Nathan when they are goofing off and they're like… twice your size or something! I mean you can even get Mark to move and he's a giant! I'll miss you man… can you… can you make one last try to come back to us… please?"

* * *

Joseph was watching the bed with his arms crossed. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He was only crying. He felt rotten inside for not helping Mitch more… for not staying behind that day… for not being there. He didn't know what to say so he walked up to the bed and kissed Mitch's forehead and ruffled his hair.

"'Bye", he choked out. "Love…" Then he left, crying.

* * *

"I always thought Joe was a bit more macho than this but he was crying more than anyone after leaving you", Reed said and scratched his head. "Austin is taking care of him, don't worry. Now let's see… we're supposed to say goodbye. But I can't because I can't believe that you're really dead. I know the doctor say you are but doctors can be wrong right? I mean they told my mom she could never have kids and she had seven! I mean… my brother was told he'd die before he was five but he still lives, cancer free. Doctors can be wrong… my family and I live to prove them wrong whenever they say something is over… please don't be on their said Mitch. Be on mine." He kissed Mitch's forehead. "Prove them wrong… and come back."

* * *

"I don't know you that good Mitch", Malcolm said as he sat on the bed. "But I will greatly miss you I mean… you're one of us. A Warbler, a brother and a friend. It will be empty without you. I'm sorry for not helping you, for not stepping in or defending you. So many time I felt like punching people but I didn't do anything. I bet you felt abandoned by us all… but you need to hear this man. We will _never _abandon you. Not even Nathan. You haven't seen him man. He's a wreck… I think that if you die he'll die too… don't make me lose two brothers… keep an eye on him for me and on all of us. I know you can handle it man. I love you."

* * *

"Lucas said he wanted to be here but he can't", Tom said and folded up a paper. "So he asked me to read this to you. He writes that 'Mitch, you should never give up, even when life is at its darkest point. If you've reached rock bottom it can only go upwards. You are there now so come right back up to us. I refuse to believe that seeing you in that hospital bed was the last time I saw you… and at the last time I saw your eyes was at that airport, crying for Jerry leaving. I want to see those shining happy eyes again.

But if I can't I want you to know that I love you, my friend and brother, I will miss you dearly and I will always carry you in my heart. You shall not be forgotten and I will make sure it stays so. I'll keep an eye on Nathan for you, as often as I can. I will make sure he gets happy and doesn't blame himself for the rest of his life. The choice was yours and even though it was a bad one I am not angry. It is hard to see the light in the darkest places… Goodbye little brother. I will miss you.' Wow… Lucas said it all. I don't know what else to say… I'll miss you too Mitch. Travel to the stars for me okay?" He kissed Mitch's hand and then left, leaving the letter behind.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry", Julian said as he took Mitch's hand. "I shouldn't have sided with Nate and hurt you like that. I'm so sorry Mitch you must believe me! Please forgive me. I really do care for you because you're my friend too… don't leave me hanging. Please tell me you forgive me."

* * *

"It's weird you know", Eric said and sat on the bed, carefully to not sit on Mitch. "There are two Erics in the Warblers but I always knew when you talked about me or Everett. Whenever you were talking to me I just knew. You have a special way of saying my name I guess. You are special… We all love you a lot and we are all sorry for not being there for you when you needed us most. I feel as if I let you down and all the alumni down.

Jerry called us you know. He called us and had us explain ourselves… all the alumni that we know have done it… some more angry than others. But when they heard about… this they all asked to pass on our love to you… I see Lucas wrote you a letter… wow he says it all… I am a bit mad at you for doing this but I know you saw no other solution… I probably wouldn't have either.

I probably would've done it sooner than you because I'm not as strong as you. None of us are… You are one of the strongest guys in the world Mitch… never forget that. I will miss you and I will always have a special place in my heart for you and… well I will always listen for the voice that spoke my name in that special way… goodbye."

* * *

"Hola Pequeño", Alvaro said as he sat down and sighed. "Sorry for all the shit I put you through during this whole mess… and before. I know the gang and I went at you a lot for being short and for being cute and for being with Nate but you know why we did it right? We did it because we're jealous… I mean I'm still jealous. You're as small as a church mouse but still speak like the biggest person in the world. Not physical or size-wise I mean big as in… well as in good and friendly and calm and understanding and awesome and… you know what I mean. I will miss you a lot Pequeño. You may be small but you'll leave a big empty hole in my heart."

* * *

"I hope you don't take it too hard that we both came to see you at the same time", Carl Wilkins said. "We just didn't feel we wanted to do it on our own when we have our twin here."

"We really are sorry for not helping you dude", John said and sniffled slightly. "I never imagined we'd have to say goodbye to you earlier than we planned."

"We never planned to say goodbye at all."

"We planned that we on our graduation would say see you later to everyone."

"Because we hate saying goodbye."

"And we hate losing friends… I mean brothers."

"We will miss you dude."

"A lot."

"Love you", both said and kissed Mitch's forehead or cheek.

* * *

"I am pretty sure you don't want to have me in here… even if you are asleep", Otto said. "I know you must hate me for everything I did to you… and what I didn't do _for _you. I should have stopped Nate from saying all that stuff, I never should've agreed with him, I never should've rallied so many against you, I shouldn't have laughed when you got bullied, I should have stopped Owen and the others… I should've run to you when you called for help.

Mitch I'm sorry. You didn't deserve anything of what happened. Nathan really loves you and he was so hurt and since he is my best friend I was willing to believe his part of the story… not wanting to hear your 'lies' because you hurt my best friend… I was just blind to see that I was doing exactly that… I… don't even know if you can hear me but… But I still want to tell you have sorry I am… I really love you, as a friend… you have Nate for the other stuff and I'm not gay but I were I'd probably go for you… well if Nate hadn't been dating you and… and I'm rambling… I'm rambling to one of my best friends who might be dying…

I've… I've read about cases where the brain-dead person wakes up when the heart-thingies and the ventilator or respirator… whatever is turned off. Could… could you please be one of those?" He took Mitch's hand. "Please Mitch be one of those because I can't take losing you. I really, really, really love you and I am really, really sorry about all this. My heart will be bleeding forever after this… and I will forever be guilty… I… I'm sorry." With that he broke down.

* * *

"Otto is such a sap", Jesse said as he stood and watched the bed. "They all are sure when someone dies it's a tragedy. But it's also a part of life. Sure people die and it's oh so sad but I don't care since I live, you did bring some good entertainment in your last few days alive. At least that something, see it as your last performance and it was a very tragic one, the critics will love it."

* * *

"I don't know what Jesse said because he didn't spent that much time in here or looked upset at all", Kim said and sighed. "But I guess that's just how he is. He doesn't deal with people or emotions that well. I mean he outed Austin for no reason at all. Look I don't know what to say… I don't believe in God. Most people from my country aren't religious at all… but I don't know what awaits after death… maybe it is dark and if it is I want to read something to you to comfort you." He cleared his throat. "I translated it from Swedish… it's a poem written by… I don't know who it's written by but here goes…" He cleared his throat and fought the tears.

"**Don't cry by my grave  
I am not there  
I am in the sunlight shining on the fjords  
I'm in the wind's play over the fields  
And when you are awoken one morning  
By birds singing it is my voice you hear  
So do not cry by my grave  
I am not dead  
I have just left**."

* * *

"It's strange", Eric said and looked at his brother. "I keep expecting you to be in the kitchen when we wake up."

"Or be in the library", Brett added.

"Or one of the common rooms. I mean sometimes I feel you there or see you there."

"But I know you're not… Nit physically anyway."

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more."

"I'm sorry we weren't fast enough."

"I'm sorry we were oblivious…"

"I'm sorry we weren't enough."

"But we will always love you."

"And miss you."

"No matter what."

"We will love you, we hope you know that."

"All of us will, everyone in the Warblers, the Tiger and Dalton."

"Ma sent her love… as did all graduates."

"Ma seems sure about you waking up if we put a steaming cup of your favorite coffee by the bed."

"We did when we entered and the room smell nice now…"

"Can you see us from where you are?"

"Can you hear us?"

"Please come back to us."

"We don't want to lose you."

"We love you", they said together and kissed his forehead before leaving.

* * *

"You know for a little guy you sure make a big impact on people's life", Rob said. "From the first time I saw you in the Warbler hall I knew you were going to be a good friend. I mean… I just knew because I could see it on you that you are one of those people you can't help but like. I like you a lot my friend. I will miss you even more… I know I could've done more to help you and I know I shouldn't feel too guilty, because I know you wouldn't want me too… but I can't help it.

Sure I didn't side with Nate and Otto and kept telling them off… but not the rest of the school. I mean I'm as big as a beard but still… I'm afraid to tell others no or to back off. That's one reason I envy you for… You're 160 centimeters and I'm 200… I'm… so _much _taller than you… most people are and you can still tell me to back off without fright… you kept telling people off before we all hurt you so bad… I will miss that silent but confident shadow that never strays too far from his friends in the Warblers and around the school… the freshmen… they told me to tell you that even though they don't know you that well… they wish they did. They wanted me to tell you that they want another chance… so please come back to us.

Oliver especially wants you back. He said you, Justine, Austin and Joseph have been his biggest support and he wants you back. They also told me to tell you to not be too upset when they come in and maybe not even say anything…" he rubbed Mitch's soft hair and smiled. "Goodbye little guy… I'll miss you a lot."

* * *

"You know I had a crush on you from the moment I ran into you in that hallway right", Isaac said. "I'd never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life before, I was sure you were a prince from a fairytale and when you showed how sweet you were I knew I was wrong. You weren't a prince… you were an angel lingering on Earth… but now I guess that angel has to fly home… so um… let me sing this to you…" He cleared his throat. "I changed the lyrics a little… sorry about that but this is how I see you…" He took a deep breath and sang:

**I believe you can fly****  
I believe you can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
You spread your wings and fly away  
I believe you can soar  
I see you running through that open door  
I believe you can fly  
I believe you can fly  
I believe you can fly**

* * *

"I know we don't know each other that much", Howard said sadly. "But I wish we could get to know each other… I'll miss you."

* * *

"For a little guy you sure have a big heart", Logan said and wiped his tear. "We'll miss you."

* * *

"When you're gone I'll lose one of my pillars that has been nothing but supportive of me since I got here", Oliver said and wiped his eyes. "How can I ever forget what you've done for me?"

* * *

"Be safe… wherever you go and don't you ever forget us", Collin said and left.

* * *

"Do you believe in angels", Peter Pan asked. "I do… I'm looking at one right now."

* * *

"Te echaré de menos", Juan said. "It means I will miss you… enough said."

* * *

"You be careful up there amongst the other angels", Alexander said. "Forgive me for jumping to conclusions and siding with the other Dragons… I just wanted to fit in… on your expense and I feel guilty about it. Forgive me… please? I'll miss you."

* * *

Justine, Nathan and Wes went in together, why you ask? Well Nathan and Justine had been talking to Mitch everyday and they had nothing more to say and they all decided that Wes was too young and to inexperienced to do this alone.

Why? Well Wes did spend his first eight years in a place where he was never wanted, he was hurt constantly and never got affection or created any close family bonds… no lasting bonds either. Then he was sent off to different boarding schools but never stayed long enough to connect with anyone or create bonds with grownups. He'd never had anyone looking after him or wanting to connect with him until he came to Dalton. Before that no one had wanted to be there for him and he had never lost anyone he had a bond with.

Most of the Warblers had lost old relatives, a few of them had lost not so old ones… but Wes had never lost anybody… that wouldn't come back. They were worried about how he would react, so Justine and Nathan went with him… the three people that meant the most to Mitch they figured. After all Wes had comforted him before and had been comforted by him as well. Everyone was worried about the youngest Warbler, except Jesse and they all wanted his best, again except Jesse. Wes himself had no idea what to think or handle his emotions… he didn't even know what to say. They got into the room and Wes sat by Mitch's side and took his hand.

"I've never lost anyone in a final way before", he said. "I never had anyone before… never before Dalton. But then I got so many people that care for me… you more than a lot of others Mitch. Everyone keep telling me that death is just a part of life and that all life must end sooner or later… but… but then I think of what Gandalf says in the movie version of the _Return of the King_… he says…" Wes bit his lip and then spoke again. "He says… 'End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it.'"

"See what", Justine asked, quoting Pippin somewhat.

"White shores", Wes continued to quote Gandalf. "And beyond… a far green country under a swift sunrise."

"That doesn't sound too bad baby", Nathan told Wes and put his hand on the younger teen's shoulder.

"No", Wes said and put his free hand on Nathan's. "It really doesn't… do you believe it's like that Nate?"

"I don't know what to believe", Nathan said and hugged Wes close, Justine joined in as well. "Sometimes I believe that after death you are born again… sometimes I believe it's like Gandalf says… or just a big green sea of soft grass underneath a blue sky that stretches further than anyone can see. A soft summer's breeze sweeps over the field and everything is calm and quiet…" He sighs. "And sometimes… I feel that there's nothing there… everything is black and you can't find your way out. As if you were tied up in a sack and then locked in a-"

"Nate", Justine hissed because she'd noticed Wes tense up. Nathan looked at the boy and remember his claustrophobia.

"And then", Nathan continued. "I think that… even if it's dark… there is only one thing you can actually see in darkness."

"And what's that?"

"Light", Nathan said softly. "Soft or bright, it doesn't matter. You can always see light in the darkness. It is the other way around that is hard… darkness is nothing to be afraid of."

Wes' brow furrowed and he started reading a poem that Kim had translated for him ones.

"**Do not fear the darkness 'cause the light is resting there****  
There are no stars to see where no darkness is  
In the light iris-ring you have your dark pupil  
Dark is all that the light awaits in awe  
Do not fear the darkness 'cause the light is resting there  
Do not fear the darkness that carry the heart of the light**"

"What was that baby", Nathan asked.

"Kim read it to me", Wes answered. "He said it's a poem by some guy named Erik Blomberg. Kim translated it from Swedish…"

"It was sweet", Justine said.

"Will he go there Nathan", Wes asked and looked up at the older boy.

"Mitch?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah… will he go to that dark place and get comforted by all the stars?"

Nathan smiled and caressed Wes' head softly.

"I don't know baby", he said. "Maybe… Mitch do love the stars."

"Then I hope that's where he will go", Wes looked at Mitch's sleeping face. "And wait for us there. I mean if you are dead time doesn't mean anything… so if he dies he might be lonely for just a day and a life time has passed with us… right?"

"Right", Justine said and swallowed. Feeling her emotions bubble up. "Wes… we have to say goodbye now."

"It's not goodbye", Wes said and leaned his head on Mitch's shoulder. "It's just a 'see you later'."

Nathan smiled and nodded. He croaked out:

"It is baby… it is."

* * *

The Warblers and the Magnusons were gathered in the room along with the doctor. Nathan was holding Mitch's hand. The doctor searched the eyes of the parents' and they nodded. The doctor turned everything off and Nathan sobbed, as did everyone else.

"We should…" Austin said and swallowed the lump in his throat. "We should sing one last time. To Mitch."

Everyone nodded and Nathan's tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I wanna sing lead", he said.

"Of course", Austin said and pulled Justine into a tight hug. "What should we sing?"

"Just follow my lead", Nathan said and kissed Mitch's hand before he started singing.

**Time, it needs time****  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there **

The Warblers started to harmonize with him, some felt a bit bad because it sounded as if Nathan was calling Mitch back… not letting him go.

**Fight, babe, I'll fight**  
**To win back your love again**  
**I will be there, I will be there**  
**Love, only love**  
**Can break down the wall someday**  
**I will be there, I will be there**

**If we'd go again**  
**All the way from the start**  
**I would try to change**  
**The things that killed our love**  
**My pride has built a wall, so strong**  
**That I can't get through**  
**Is there really no chance**  
**To start once again**  
**I'm loving you**

"Nathan", Otto tried to cut in but Wes caught his hand and shook his head.

"It's Mitch's favorite rock ballad", he whispered and the others nodded, joining in again to harmonize with Nathan.

**Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there**

"He is changing some lyrics though", Justine whispered to Austin who only smiled sadly.

**If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
My pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again**

**If we'd go again**  
**All the way from the start**  
**I would try to change**  
**The things that killed our love**  
**Yes, I've hurt you bad, and I know**  
**What you've been through**  
**You should give me a chance**  
**This can't be the end**  
**I'm still loving you**  
**I'm still loving you, I need your love**  
**I'm still loving you**

Nathan stopped singing and kissed Mitch's lips softly before getting up.

"I love you Mitch", he said before sobbing and turning away from the bed. He walked towards the door, that most of the Warblers had already left.

"I love you too", a soft voice said and Nathan froze by the door and turned around. He saw Mitch's parents and the doctor stare at the bed. He followed their gazes and met Mitch's green eyes.

"Mitch", Nathan asked. Mitch looked around.

"What happened", he asked and Nathan gave a scream and ran up to his boyfriend and held him close. The Warblers all rushed in at the scream and saw Nathan cry, hugging around Mitch's waist… but the smaller boy was sitting up and patting Nathan's head in a soothing motion.

"Mitch!" Justine exclaimed and ran up to the bed and took his free hand. Mitch looked at them all in confusion.

"Did I miss something", he asked. The only answer he got… a passionate kiss from Nathan and a big hug from Justine.

* * *

**TBC See I'm not completely heartless! Or evil!**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Sarah - I'm not evil! i'm just more or less nice ;)_

_Paula - Se jag var mänsklig! _


	41. Could We Start Again?

Part 41

To say that everything went back to normal after that would be a lie. At first Mitch didn't remember anything that had happened before his suicide attempt… other than Nathan breaking up with him and calling him a cheater. He remembered the harassment and hurt he'd felt but that was all. But then… he started to remember the rest. How he got beaten up while Nathan and Otto watched before just walking away and he remembered all pain he felt.

The day he remembered he refused to let Nathan kiss him and Mitch spent the whole visit yelling at Nathan for what he and Otto had done and Nathan kept on asking for forgiveness. They all did whenever they came to visit, but Mitch was so hurt about what happened, the beat up, that he didn't even want to see Nathan or Otto after he remembered it. The boys from the Tiger, Rob and Wes were the only ones he would let visit him, well he would let the others visit. He just didn't talk to them.

* * *

A few more days went by and Mitch returned to school. When he got there he tried to make himself small and stay in the shadows. But people wouldn't let him. They would pull him out, hug him, beg for forgiveness and some even cried. They all felt guilty, which Mitch didn't understand because he was the one trying to take his own life, not them. But everyone that had made something that would hurt him came to him and asked for forgiveness and he was taken into Carmichael's office to talk to him every day. Mitch felt good doing it… but he was still unhappy.

* * *

"We got to do something", Nathan said as he paced the Warbler hall. Mitch hadn't returned there yet.

"We know", Austin said. "But we can't force him to like and trust everyone again. Not after something like this. We must use tact and all our skill in making friends."

"Oh hush what we need is just some puppy-eyes", Justine said and kissed Austin's cheek. She then looked at Wes.

"Why are you looking at me like that", he asked and she smiled.

"Because you can make anyone of us do whatever you want as soon as we look into your puppy-eyes."

"Don't know what you're talking about", Wes mumbled and looked away from her. Everyone else just laughed.

"But seriously", Austin said and everyone's attention was on him again. "We must leave Mitch to sort this out by himself and with the help of those he wants help from. He's been through something really terrible and he won't be fine just like that…"

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Otto objected. "We've been trying to make him realize we really are sorry. Do you suggest we should stop saying sorry?"

"No", Austin said calmly. "Just don't expect him to accept your apologies quite yet. It even took Justine, Joe, Wes, Rob, I and all others he has forgiven some time to get forgiven."

"Just keep acting normal around him and he'll notice that you really do want him back", Joseph added calmly. "But we also have to give him space and freedom."

"Excuse me", Jesse said and raised his hand. "May I say something?"

Austin nodded at him and Jesse got to his feet.

"Now that we all know Mitch is back and well again", he said. "I suggest we focus on something more important."

"What is more important than getting our friend to feel as if he belongs", Julian spat.

"Sectionals", Jesse said and looked around. "Sectionals is in two weeks and we have yet to decide numbers."

"Don't you think we have something more important than _that _to focus on right now", Wes spat at him and Jesse glared at him.

"Yes of course", he said. "But do you really think Mitch would want us to lose because of him?"

"No", Austin said. "He wouldn't but we won't as long as the group his whole and without the tense and distressed air that is right now living within the group. Do you really think we could even win with all this negative energy Jesse? Answer me honestly. Do you really think we can win when we are all like this?"

"I", Jesse began and locked eyes with Austin. The council leader narrowed his eyes and Jesse bit his lip. "Maybe, if we think of something else."

"If we think of something else we won't focus on the numbers", Austin said.

"I meant something other than Mitch trying to kill himself because of a silly misunderstanding."

"It was _not _silly", Austin said sharply. His voice sounded like the crack of a whip and Jesse twitched as if he was hit. "What happened was horrible and only prove the importance of listening to both sides of a conflict before you pick sides! We are all to blame for what happened. None of us were here when Carmichael held his speech but it was recorded and I've been watching it. I know almost everyone has and our dear principal points out that there is not one person to blame for what happened.

We are all to blame because we were quick to judge, quick to go into offensive instead of defensive, planted blame on others and just didn't _listen._ Had any of us just listened or _done _instead of just watching none of this would've happened. We are all to blame because we all turned the blind eye or the blind ear. Some turned both and some did it without knowing. Some tried to do what was right but it only ended up making things worse.

We all had to pay for that misunderstanding and Nate and especially Mitch more than anyone else. It cost us a lot. We nearly lost a friend and we lost the group dynamic. We may even have lost a member completely. We don't know yet because Mitch is withdrawn out of fear and worry. So before we do _anything _else we have to make sure that Mitch is okay, that he feel we are his friends and that we are there for him no matter what. Sectionals is one of the last things on my mind."

"You are our leader", Jesse objected. "It should be amongst the first!"

"I think making sure my friend and teammate is okay ranks much higher than that Jesse. We are _not _Vocal Adrenaline that uses members that collapse on stage as props. We are _friends_, we are _brothers_. We are one team, one unity and I'll be damned if I'd let all that fall because I was thinking of sectionals."

"Hear, hear", Rob said and clapped his hands while Joseph and Otto patted Austin's back.

"If life as a novelist won't work out for you", Otto said happily. "You really should think of going into politics. I'd vote for you as president!"

Everyone laughed, except Jesse. He was glaring at Austin with hatred but the older boy promptly ignored him.

"President Austin Diaz", Justine teased. "I love it. Can I be first lady?"

"Whatever you want", Austin said and kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"Hey!" Otto objected and the pair turned to him.

"What", Justine asked.

"Since when are you two so lovey dovey?"

Both older students blushed and looked at anything but their friends. The cat calls, laughs and cheers started immediately. Wes smiled and looked up at the door, he smiled when he saw a short brunette boy watch them with a sad smile. As the others continued to torment Austin and Justine Wes snuck out and looked at the brunette.

"Is she happy", Mitch whispered.

"I think so", Wes answered. "She and Austin really got closer after what happened. One can say you pulled them together."

"Who knew it would take such extreme methods", Mitch whispered. "I've been trying to pair them up for years…"

"Well Justine is too stubborn to just let her feelings flow and Austin is… shyish."

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you come in?"

"I can't…"

Wes smiled sadly and took Mitch's hand.

"We miss you", he said.

"I know", Mitch whispered. "I miss everyone too…"

"So why don't you come in?"

"Because… Almost everyone in there hurt me far worse than any gun ever could."

"I know but everyone is really sorry… I am too."

"For what"

"For not doing more."

"You did what you could Wes… I've already told you so."

"I know, but it doesn't feel so since you are not with us anymore. Everyone miss you… did you hear Austin's speech?"

"I did", Mitch mumbled. "Otto is right, he could be a president with that kind of speech."

"I'd vote for him."

"Me too…"

"Won't you come in?"

Mitch shook his head and Wes hugged him. Mitch hugged him back and they left together, to go to the Bean and talk a bit with Ma Trixie. She had been spoiling and cuddling, mothering and taken care of Mitch more than ever. It was good for him and for her, it was an outlet for her and Mitch didn't object to being showed some unconditional love.

* * *

Nathan and Otto sat in their room trying to figure out a way to get Mitch back. There must be some way they could do it! They had been at it since Warbler practice. They'd been trying to find a song that would work, but it was hard. They were so deep in thought that they didn't notice Wes come into the room and start up Nathan's computer. They didn't notice him until he started a song on Otto's stereo. When it started to play the two juniors jumped up in fright and turned towards it and saw Wes there. He held up a CD and pointed at one of the songs. Nathan walked up and took the CD case and read the title. He then looked at Wes who was smiling. Nathan smiled back and gave him a big hug.

* * *

Mitch was sitting in one of the commons doing some homework. He knew people were looking at him with pity and the worst thing was that all the Warblers were in the room, but they didn't do anything. No one approached him. Justine, Austin, Joseph, Oliver and Wes had hugged him and then moved over to talk with the other Warblers. Mitch sighed and looked at his homework and felt the tears well up. Not even Nathan tried to approach him anymore, he did that every day except for today. He guessed Nathan really didn't love him anymore.

Mitch knew he had been really cold towards his ex but it was just because he was hurting. He'd spent so much time on his own now and had found it in him to let it go. He'd gotten the whole story about what happened at what everyone felt from Justine and Austin. Something good had come out of it. The boys in the dorms were closer than ever, Austin had managed to be proud of his sexuality, Austin and Justine were dating, Wes had showed that he was man enough to stand up for what was right even when it was his best friends that were in the wrong and Mitch had realized that he really was loved.

He knew that either his and Nathan's relationship would now be stronger than ever… or as it seemed now… die forever. He tried to keep his tears back when he suddenly heard the Warblers starting to sing and someone right behind him took the lead. It was Nathan, Mitch would knew his voice anywhere and Nathan sang:

**Nathan: I've been living to see you.****  
Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.****  
This was unexpected,****  
What do I do now?****  
Could we start again please?**

Mitch turned around and looked up at Nathan. Nathan was smiling sadly at him and took his hand carefully.

**Nathan: I've been very hopeful, so far.****  
Now for the first time, I think we're going wrong.****  
Hurry up and tell me,****  
This is just a dream.****  
Oh could we start again please?**

Mitch sniffled and got up, moving his hand away from Nathan and headed for the door. That's when he heard a new voice sing… Otto.

**Otto: I think you've made your point now.** – Mitch froze in his movement and stopped by the door. He could feel all eyes on him.  
**You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.  
****Before it gets too frightening,  
****We ought to call a halt,**

**All: So could we start again please? – **Mitch felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Otto. Otto gently squeezed his shoulder and Mitch turned around. He saw Nathan slowly move towards him.

**Nathan: I've been living to see you.****  
Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.****  
This was unexpected,****  
What do I do now?****  
****Could we start again please?** – Nathan took Mitch's both hands in one of his and used his other to caress Mitch's face and wipe away the tears.

**Otto: I think you've made your point now.****  
You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.****  
****Before it gets too frightening,****  
We ought to call a halt,****  
So could we start again please?  
All: Could we start again please? (Repeat 5 times)**

**Mitch: Could we start again?**

Nathan grinned as Mitch looked at him through his eyelashes. Nathan takes both of Mitch's hands and everyone watches them carefully. Nathan slowly moves closer and moves his lips towards Mitch's, but then he is surprised. The shorter boy gets his hands loose, grabs Nathan's collar and pulls him in for a desperate kiss. The Warblers and everyone else watching cheers loudly. Natch was back and by the looks of it, judged from the hungry kisses and happy tears, it was going to last.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for shortness!**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Sarah - His nickname is Peter Pan and since he is a freshman he hasn't been mentioned that much._

_Paula - Tackar :)_

_Lissi47 - I know he reminds me of Thad as well :P It keeps happening._

_Singing Violet - Thank you for your kind words :) I am not a starkid fan... doesn't even know what it is :P_


	42. Marconi Plays The Mambo

Part 42

Wes was happier than he had been for a very long time. Since Natch got back together the others started to get close again. Also, words of the newest couple at Dalton was spreading like wildfire… as was their couple-name. Gidiaz.

Justine Gideon, Dalton Academy's one and only female student and history's only Warblerette had been snatched at last. She had many admirers in and outside Dalton. But only the students at Dalton knew of her other side, Justin Gideon. The boys that fell for her outside of Dalton thought that she was a girl and the girls at Crawford envied her for being allowed to spend all her days surrounded by _hot _boys.

Any teenage girls' dream… attending a school with polite, handsome, smart, kind, funny, adorable and amazing boys as an only girl. God so much eye-candy and so many boys to choose from. Some did call her floozy since she'd probably had sex with all the guys at Dalton by now. When she heard that though she just laughed… as did every other student at Dalton. It always took the freshmen a while to realize she was in fact a guy but when they did they also joined in on the laughter.

Now to the guy that hat snatched her. One Austin Diaz, leader of the Warblers, uprising author and all in all an amazing guy. Many boys envied him for being able to catch Justine Gideon and some hated him for doing it… while others loved him for it.

Wes was one of them. He was happy for both of them and for Justine making Austin a bit… forgetful. Which gave him good opportunities to get his hands on that bloody whistle. Wes was happily walking down the hallway with the thing in his hand. He was on his way back from lunch and Austin had forgotten his blazer in the cafeteria and Wes had taken the opportunity to take the whistle out of the pocket. It wasn't really stealing. He just wanted to make sure he knew who owned the blazer before he returned it. So he found the whistle, knew it was Austin's blazer, returned it to him but _forgot_ to give the whistle back. It wasn't his fault really… right?

He was thinking of where to hide it when he heard it… a slam against a door. He hurried up his steps and got around the corner and there was Jesse St. James, pressing a freshman up against the wall and growling something at him, before taking some papers from the guy. The freshman said something and Jesse handed him other papers. Jesse let the squirt down and then walked off. Wes narrowed his eyes and hurried up to the freshman.

"Are you okay", he asked and helped him up.

"Yeah", the freshman said. "I… um just ran into him and… um we mixed up our essays and he got angry because he's late and… it was just a misunderstanding."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", the guy squeaked and ran off. Wes didn't feel convinced in the least and started to head in the same direction as Jesse. But when he got around the corner someone grabbed his collar and slammed him up the wall.

"Tell anyone of what you saw and it will be worse", Jesse growled and Wes opened his mouth to ask a question… but got a fist rammed into his stomach and doubled over in pain. He hit the ground and Jesse kicked him.

"Tell anyone and I will hurt you and the others far worse", Jesse spat. "Got it Montgomery?"

Wes nodded and Jesse walked off. Wes felt… scared. He had seen in Jesse's eyes that he meant. If he told anyone what had happened Jesse would hurt him and… the other. Wes had no idea who they were but he didn't want them to get hurt.

* * *

Wes noticed it more and more the next couple of days. Jesse would treat freshmen like dirt and forced the smartest of them to do his homework for him so he could enjoy himself instead. Jesse was in the martial arts club and Wes enjoyed the chances he got to fight with him because even though Jesse was two years older than him he could take him easily. Which Jesse hated and he took that anger out on Wes in the hallways. Pushing him into walls, lockers for non-boarding students, doors, windows and once nearly down the stairs but he'd managed to save himself by dropping all his books and gripping the rail.

Wes wasn't the only Warbler in this position. Both freshmen Warblers from the Dragon; Alexander Dumas and Logan Smith were terrified of the guy. Even though they were much taller than him. Jesse didn't stop there though... but the other freshmen Warblers weren't in as much trouble as them.

Jesse was not a complete idiot though… he hurt them in places that weren't visible and if it was… well it could easily be brushed aside. For example, a few weeks before sectionals Alexander was pushed into a doorframe by Jesse and got a black-eye. But Alexander was playing Lacrosse and got tackled later that day during practice and could explain that as the course of the bruises on his face.

"Okay", Austin said calmly and gave Alexander a comforting smile. "Just be careful okay Alex? We don't enjoy seeing our youngest members hurt."

"I will Austin", Alex mumbled and sat down between Logan and Oliver.

"So", Austin said. "First things first… Wes you've stolen my whistle again… where is it _this _time?"

"Why do you think it's me", Wes asked and looked innocent.

"Because last time I found it in a potted plant in the library. The time before that I found it by mistake when I tripped on the stairs in the stairs on third floor… Wes how on earth did you get it onto the chandelier?"

The Everett twins snorted at that, they knew of course but weren't going to tell Austin.

"Threw it", Wes said and shrugged. "But I didn't take it."

"Wes there is a halo above your head", Austin said dryly and Wes cocked his head to the side.

"Doesn't that mean I am innocent", he asked.

"Have you never seen a cartoon?"

"I have."

"It usually means that the person is _not _innocent when a halo appears above their heads."

"But I am innocent… this time. I must say though that you're better at stopping me than Brad or Jerry."

"That's because Austin lives to keep it from you", Joseph said. "He never uses it."

"Just think of where it's been", Austin said and shuddered. "It would be like kissing Brad, Jerry and the guys before them… eeew."

Everyone laughed and Wes grinned. Austin winked at him.

"Now jokes put aside", Austin said. "Sectionals is coming up and we are up against Aural Intensity again and… Otto what was the name of that other choir?"

"Rhythm Explosion from McKinley high", Otto answered and snorted. "We don't have to worry about them though."

"Why", Austin asked.

"I checked them out on the web… none of them can hold a key."

"Well Aural Intensity may be kissing up all the time but they are still good", Nathan added, his arm around Mitch. "We can't take this easy."

"Which is why I think we should wow the judges with emotional ballads this time", Austin said. "Ollie is still healing from the accident and Mitch is getting his strength back too. We have all gotten that damn flu, some has it and is not here because of it. We should take it easy at sectionals, with the dancing at least. We need everyone to make it."

"I can pass the competition", Oliver said. "I mean… my leg keeps me from doing normal show choir stuff and-"

"Not another word from you", Justine told him. "We are not getting on that stage without you."

"Yeah", Tom Bedford said. "We are a team and you're one of the strongest basses we have."

"I think Ollie makes a valid point", Jesse said calmly. "If we just stand there we don't-"

"Jesse", Austin cut in sharply. "Drop it. I know that you are partly right, I know a lot of you think the same. But now I'm going to ask you all this… if you were in Oliver shoes, would you want to be part of a club that you love and its members show you sympathy by doing two out of three numbers without advanced dancing you can't handle or be a part of a club where no one is doing anything to help you… at all? It's not Oliver's fault that that car exploded. It's not his fault he has an artificial leg and we are not and I repeat we are _not_going to give him hell for it. Have I made myself clear?"

Low murmurs were heard.

"I said", Austin said sharply. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir", the whole room said and Austin sat down again.

"We have three numbers to plan, two where we don't dance and one where we do. Is that okay with you Ollie?"

"You shouldn't lower our chances because of me", Oliver mumbled. "I shouldn't force you too… I… I can stand in the sides with Wes and cheer you on instead."

"Are you sure", Peter 'Pan' asked. "We will if you want us to."

"We most certainly will _not_", Austin said sharply and Wes was yet again amazed at the power in his voice.

"Austin it's no problem", Oliver said. "I'm okay with it."

"You mouth speak one meaning but your eyes a complete different one Oliver", Austin said softly. "We are a family and we won't do this without you. We need you."

"Oh please all I do is cause you guys trouble and distress because I can't dance… you don't need me."

"Yes we do", Austin said calmly and moved away from the table and walked up to Oliver. "Ollie you are just as a big part of this group as anyone else. You are one of the strongest basses we have and you are a great help when it comes to keep the other basses in tune. They follow your and Rob's lead which is perfect. Without you the bass section would be good instead of perfect."

"Austin come one, you don't mean that."

"I'm saying it in front of everyone so I must be. Look Ollie when you joined the Warblers Justine, Mitch, Joe and I assured you that we would make sure you could always perform with us. We promised you and I intend to keep that promise. Now stop looking so sad and get that amazing smile onto your face again."

They heard chuckles all around.

"Thanks bro", Oliver said and smiled at Austin. "It means a lot to me that I can always count on the Warblers."

"I know the feeling", Austin said with warmth in his voice and he returned to the council table. "Now shall we get started?"

"What songs should we do?" Rob asked. The council smirked and shared a look.

"Uh oh", Mitch said. "That's not good."

"What isn't darling", Justine asked him.

"You know Joe and Austin, together they are good at causing mayhem… and added in one half of the prankster king duo only makes it worse."

"Hey!" the council objected as the Warblers all laughed, they soon joined in. And then… Austin told them their plan to wow the judges. They would start with a duet between Jesse and Kim. They'd do _No Matter What_. Just a few people had sung the year before but with all 28 of them it would be _amazing_. Wes grinned happily and smiled at Kim who looked nervous. Then Austin dropped a little… bombshell on them.

"Followed by Mitch soloing with _Shooting Star_", he said.

"Wait what", Mitch asked in confusion and Justine squealed. "I did not sign up for this!"

"Nope", Joseph said. "But we overheard you sing in the dorms and we are not taking no for an answer."

"But-"

"Come on _baby_", Nathan told him and kissed his cheek. "You can do it, we all believe in you."

"But-"

"And we finish with a faster number", Austin cut in before Mitch could object. "Jesse find a song for us please?"

"Sure", Jesse said and smirked. "I have the perfect one."

"Nothing to crazy since a lot of us are still recovering from various diseases and injuries."

"How about _We Built This City_?"

"Isn't that a duet?" Wes asked and Jesse glared at him. "Of course you could handle it on your own."

"We can try it", Austin said and looked at Jesse. "Let's get started on rehearsals boys."

* * *

Sectionals came upon them faster than ever before and they were ready, as always. The Warblers never waited until the last minute after all and they always had a couple of extra plans. For the moment Austin had in his pocket plan B to plan Z.

Wes was not sitting in the audience this time. He was standing to the side, where William Schuester would soon stand and watch his own choir perform. He smiled as he saw all his friends getting onto the stage, they were last out and Otto had been right. Rhythm Explosion were horrible and Aural Intensity was kissing up to the judges… like always, but the Warblers had soul, spirit, talent and heart.

Wes bit his lip and waited for them to start. Jesse sang the parts where Stephen Gately used to sing and Kim sang Ronan Keating's part. Wes seriously thought of recording this and sending it to Boyzone, calling it: "No Matter What 2006". Wes couldn't deny that Jesse sounded amazing and his voice blended perfectly with Kim's and of course the Warblers doing the backup were amazing as well.

Wes had been allowed to help Austin get all the music and harmony together… for two reasons. The first was Austin seeing potential in Wes as a music arranger and the second… getting the whistle back from Wes' pocket. Austin had guessed that Wes would hide it there because it would be the absolute last place Austin would look, because it would be too easy, but it was ingenious at the same time, which is why Wes did it.

The audience loved the energy the boys sent out even though they were barley moving. Oliver still had his crutches but Wes and he had a plan for the next number. When Mitch was singing a bit into his song the Warblers would start moving around to show that they were shooting stars and Oliver would throw his crutches to Wes and walk on his artificial leg for the first time, his family was in the audience and he wanted to show them that he was strong. The first number ended and the audience cheered and Kim and Jesse bowed before moving back and Mitch slowly moved forward and the boys started the backup and then Mitch started singing (the words in () are the Warblers doing backup).

**Mitch: Oooh****  
No one seems to think too much of me here  
and they're glad to tell it to my face  
And they're right I'm not supposed to be here  
I'm completely out of place  
Somehow there has got to be a reason  
Even as I try to think it through  
There's a bolt from the blue**

**And I see a shooting star (And I see a star)**  
**Set apart from all the rest**  
**While the other stars are standing still (ooh)**  
**He's on a quest**  
**Every night this shooting star (Every night this star)**  
**Dancing across the twilight sky**  
**Cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in (ooh)**  
**And he's longing to know why, why (longing to know why)**

**I feel so much better when it's night time**  
**That's when I can sort of disappear**  
**When the sun is set and it's the right time**  
**For pretending I'm not here**  
**Sometimes I just stare into the heavens**  
**Wondering if the answer is inside**  
**That's when I see the light**

**Of my sent that shooting star**  
**On his way to who knows where (On his way to who knows where)**  
**He's so unlike all the stars (ooh)**  
**But he outshines out there (shines out there)**  
**And the solitary star (solitary star)**  
**Is an awful lot like me (ooh)**  
**On an endless search in time and space**  
**For a place that won't seem wrong (place that won't seem wrong)**

The Warblers slowly started to move from across the stage, like they had rehearsed and made small spins and dance moves when they reached the edge, before going back to stand around Mitch.

**If we both hang on for long enough**  
**We both somehow are strong enough  
****We'll find out where we belong**

As Mitch held that long note Oliver suddenly did something the Warblers didn't expect. He picked up his crutches and threw them to the side. Wes caught them and darted off the stage. Oliver then made a little spin, like the guy opposite him and Mitch smiled at him and walked up and hugged him tight.

**Every night this shooting star (every night this star)** – Mitch held his arm around Oliver's shoulders and the rest of the Warblers joined in so that they were on a long line, arms around each other's shoulders.  
**Dancing across the twilight sky  
****Cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in (ooh)  
****And he's longing to know why (why)  
****Know why (why)  
****Why (why)  
****Why (why)  
****Know why (why)**

The audience cheered and Oliver and Mitch got big hugs. Wes jumped up and down cheering and then… the last number started. When it did Oliver walked over to where Wes stood and joined him in just watching. The boys started with the backup and Jesse then came in and did the solo.

**All: We built this city,****  
Built this city on rock an' roll x2**

**Jesse: Say you don't know me, or recognize my face**  
**Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place**  
**Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight**  
**Too many runaways eating up the night**

**Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio**  
**Don't you remember?**  
**We built this city,**  
**We built this city on rock and roll!**

**All: We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll**  
**Built this city, we built this city on rock and ro**ll – Wes and Oliver sang where they stood too and made their own simple little dance.

**Jesse: Someone always playing corporation games**  
**Who cares they're always changing corporation names**  
**We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage**  
**They call us irresponsible, write us off the page**

**Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio**  
**Don't you remember?**  
**We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll!**

**All: We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll**  
**Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll**

**Jesse & Kim: It's just another Sunday, in a tired old street**  
**Police have got the choke hold, oh then we just lost the beat**

**Jesse & Nathan: Who counts the money ,underneath the bar**  
**Who rides the wrecking ball, into our guitars**  
**Jesse & Otto: Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're the simple fools**  
**Looking for America, coming through your schools**

**Jesse: Don't you remember**

**All: Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio -**  
**Don't you remember 'Cause**

**We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll**  
**Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll**  
**Jesse: Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll**  
**All: Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll**

**Jesse: We built, we built this city yeah**  
**We built this city**  
**We built, we built this city**

The dancing had been normal show choir level but the energy and emotion the Warblers were almost transferring into the audience was noticed by everyone and when the final act was done the audience cheered so loud Wes was sure the roof was going to fall off. Wes and Oliver cheered from their places. Oliver raising his hands above his head and cheering loud while Wes just clapped. The Warblers bowed and Austin winked at the two on the side. Wes made thumbs up and Oliver was pulled out on the stage to join into the adoration. Wes knew he'd be there next time, as a true Dalton Academy Warbler.

* * *

It was pause now as they all waited for the judges to talk about who to send. Wes had left the greenroom to get some air and to stretch his legs. As he walked around he looked at the happy couples around him and smiled slightly. A lot of the Warblers were dating but Wes hadn't dated or thought about girls since he broke up with Becca… who he had met at sectionals last year. He shuddered thinking of her. But then… he _saw _her. She was walking down the hall with a guy that Wes had helped her get rid of the year before. Wes just shook his head and when she saw him she kissed the new guy, Wes didn't even remember his name. Wes snorted and walked by the couple, patting the guy on the back.

"Good luck with her", he said. "You'll need it."

The guy stared at him while Becca glared. Wes just walked on and then heard a giggle. He looked to his right and saw a girl his age, with long brown hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"That was very funny", she told him. "I never knew a boy would dare say something like that to Bitcy Becca."

"Well I dated her for a bit but dumped her when I found out what a bitch she is", Wes said and walked up to the girl.

"She really is a bitch", the girl said and smiled. "I'm Olivia."

"I'm Wes", Wes said and shook her hand. "Do you live here in Indiana?"

"No actually", Olivia said and smiled at him. "I live in Lima, which is why I know the number one bitch over there."

"Poor you", Wes said and grinned.

"She lives with her mum in Lima and she's a pest. We go to school together."

"I feel for you, I only see her once or twice since I live in Westerville."

Olivia looked at him.

"You are one of the Warblers aren't you?" she asked. "Judged by your uniform."

Wes laughed.

"Yeah I am a Warbler", he said.

"So why aren't you onstage with them?"

"Too young, I'm just in 8th grade."

"I thought Dalton was a high school."

"It is", Wes said and smiled. "But my staying there is a long and complicated story, let's just say I really don't have anywhere else to go."

"Okay", she answered with a smile. "I live in Lima but have only been here for a year. My family is from England."

"I figured from your accent. It's cute."

"Thank you love."

"You mean British people really say things like that?"

"I do sometimes just to tease people… Or I call them a wanker or a git."

Wes laughed. The lights started to flicker.

"It was nice talking to you Olivia", Wes said and smiled.

"It was, we should do it again. Oh! Here's my number. Text me anytime okay?"

"Sure", Wes said and added her number in and then gave her his. He smiled and ran off. He met the sophomores at the door to their greenroom and they were smirking at him.

"What", Wes asked.

"Who was that girl Smurf", Isaac asked and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Are you starting with _that _again?" he asked.

"What it suits you", Kim teased.

"I am _not _blue."

"Except for-", Eric began.

"-your blazer", Brett finished.

"Fuck off", Wes grumbled and they walked up to the other Warblers and joined them onstage. Where the Warblers got declared winners, without any hesitation. They had been the best after all. Wes hugged Mitch and then Justin, Austin and lastly Oliver. He got squished into a quadruple hug from the Everetts and Otthan. The two duos had gotten over their jealousy over who Wes played pranks with and all four were know a terror at Dalton with all their pranks and mischief. But they all tried to keep Wes out of the pranks… because a: he was _dangerous_ when angry and b: his vengeance was always far worse than anything they could come up with. Little did the prankster know that Wes got help from Austin and Joseph. Everything was peaceful within the Warblers again and now… Halloween was around the corner.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for shortness!**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Singing Violet - Darren Criss is in it? Well then I will absolutely NOT watch it. I don't like Darren... at all. And now I realized people will hate me but I'm just being honest. I do not like his voice or acting so sue me!_


	43. This Is Halloween

Part 43

The Warblers were all getting suspicious because their little brother was acting oddly. Every day after Warbler practice or martial arts practice he would disappear on them… only to be found in front of a computer or with his phone to his ear. They had no idea about who he was talking to, but he did it with a big grin on his face and whoever he talked to shared a lot of common interests with him. They talked about music and martial arts about video games and books and movies and school sometimes too.

The Warblers were dying to know who their little brother was talking to. At first they thought it was Lucas, Mark or Jerry or any other former Warbler but the grin on his face was not the kind of grin he had while talking to any of them usually. And it got "worse". They were always allowed to watch Wes' drawings but now… he refused to show them. He kept his sketchbook hidden. Something was going on and the Warblers were dead set on figuring out what it was. But that had to wait just a little bit… because the first annual masquerade party was to be planned!

* * *

"Austin and I are going as Mimi and Roger from RENT", Justine said happily.

"Who's going as Roger", Jesse said with a smirk and got a pillow in the face from Justine. "What?"

"Shut your petty little mouth", she spat at him. "Now what are the rest of you going as?"

But no one told her what they were going as, everyone wanted it to be a surprise, but their youngest member didn't say anything at all. They couldn't call him the smallest anymore because he was taller than Matt and Mitch.

"I bet you're going as hobbit", Jesse called mockingly and hissed when Nathan slapped him up the head. But there was no answer.

"Wes", Justine asked and turned to the younger boy. He was sitting and drawing, with a small smile on his face. Justine huffed and crossed her arms and turned from him. He did not like being ignored.

"Wes", Austin called with a small chuckle. "You better answer the lady."

Still no answer. Kim picked up an eraser and threw it, it hit Wes on the head.

"Huh, what", he asked looking up at them in confusion.

"Justine asked what you are going as", Otto said.

"Oh um… I'm not… going?"

"What!?" The Warblers all yelled and stared at him. Wes blushed.

"I don't know what to go as yet", Wes mumbled. "It depends…"

"Depends on what", Julian asked.

"Nothing", Wes said and blushed again. And suddenly Justine started smirking.

"Oh I know!" she exclaimed and everyone turned to her.

"Know what", Wes asked.

"I know what's up with you!" She got up and looked smug.

"Huh?"

"I've seen those looks, smiles and blushes before! Our little brother is in luve!"

"Oooh", all the other boys cooed except for Wes that had turned red as a tomato.

"I am not!" he spluttered out and Justine smirked in a all-knowing way. "I'm not!"

"Yes you are", Otto teased and pressed a finger to Wes' side and the younger boy squeaked and jumped away from him.

"What's her name", Nathan said from where he was lying on his stomach on a couch. He had his elbows propped up and rested his head in his hands. He had a way too innocent grin on his lips.

"I'm not in love", Wes spat.

"Then who have you been texting so much", Mitch asked.

"And called", Isaac added.

"And talked to through MSN", Rob asked.

"Who is it you've been drawing in that sketchpad", Austin asked.

"None of your business", Wes spat. "You are all too nosy."

"We're not", William said and poked Wes in the side just like Otto had and with a squeak Wes jumped back from him. "Tell us."

"No", Wes said.

"Tell us", Reed grinned and poked him in the side.

"No!" Wes squeaked.

The boys that lived in the Dragon shared a look before smirking evilly. Wes' face paled and he gulped.

"Uh oh", he said and made a run for it… buuuut the boys were older and stronger after all. Before he reached the door Otto had tackled him to the ground and with Nathan's help he held Wes down as William, Reed and Logan tickled Wes. Wes started laughing and screaming and squeaking hysterically. Justine got her phone out and filmed it so that she could send it to their older friends.

"Help!" Wes squeaked. "Help! Help!"

"No one can hear you", Otto said happily. "Now tell us her name!"

"No!" Wes laughed out. "Stop it!"

"Only if you tell us!"

Wes hysterical laughter was quite infectious it turned out. Soon everyone in the room was laughing and Wes was kicking with his legs to get loose. But Nathan held a tight grip on them.

"Go for the back of the knees!" he called and Reed did that and Wes' laughter got even more hysterical… as did his kicking. William was tickling his sides, Reed the back of his knees and Logan wherever he could. For Wes it was pure agony and he was laughing so much he couldn't breathe. He started coughing instead, really hard.

"Stop it!" Mitch hurriedly said. "Guys you'll suffocate him!"

The Dragon boy hurriedly backed off and Wes could cough and hold his cramping chest and stomach. He had been laughing so hard he was crying, but now it came from the trouble he had breathing. Nathan and Otto sat him up and gently rubbed his back. Feeling a little guilty.

"Sorry baby", Nathan told him and Wes glared at him. "We didn't mean anything by it."

Wes just glared at him and tried to get his breath back. Mitch rolled his eyes. They'd known the boy for almost three years now and still no one had learned how to handle him. He got up from his seat, cracked his knuckles and walked up to where Wes, Nathan and Otto was kneeling on the floor. Mitch crouched down in front of Wes, with a kind smile on his lips.

"Who is your new friend", he asked kindly and Wes looked at him suspiciously. "You told us about Chris, Mike and Tina, is it them you've been talking to?"

"No", Wes rasped out. "Mike and I talk a lot every now and then and I chat with Tina each weekend. Chris is too busy with his own life right now, lots of changes going on."

"So who did you speak with yesterday? A new friend?"

"Yeah", Wes said and nodded. "Her name is Olivia Boulton."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah", Wes nodded. "We're really good friends. I met her a sectionals and we hit it off right away because she also thinks Becca is a bitch."

"A girl of my heart then", Justine giggled. "So is she coming with you to the masquerade?"

Wes blushed.

"Maybe… she hasn't answered yet…" he mumbled. Mitch got up and sent a smug look around the room. Everyone, but Justine were staring at him. Otto and Nathan helped Wes get up.

"But you invited her", Otto asked and Wes nodded. Then his phone rang and he hurriedly answered.

"Hi it's Wes", he said and they saw a big grin get onto his face. "Hi Olive! Yeah I really meant it. Yeah I know where that is… really? Sweet! Excuse me who? Hey I'm not that big on old movies! Okay, okay… So I'm gonna be a what, an expressionless robot and you a beauty? Oookay… yeah I think I can pull that off. All I have to do is think of my biological family and I'm good to go." He chuckled. "I promise. But are you sure it's okay? She did? Okay I'll see you then. Bye."

He hung up and found 28 pair of eyes watching him closely.

"What", he asked and was bombarded with questions, which he did not answer.

* * *

The day of the party came soon after that and the Warblers that had dates from Crawford or Westerville High where happy to finally have them on Campus. The girls were happy as well. Let's first check out what the senior Warblers were doing. Joseph and his date Josephina, yes my imagination ran short so sue me, were going as James Bond and Miss Moneypenny.

William was going stag but since the party was held with Crawford County Day he knew he'd find a girl to dance with anyway. He was going as Robin Hood and was going to find his Marion at the dance.

Roger was going as vampire. He had combed back his red hair and had exchanged his glasses for red contacts. All in all he looked the part.

We will wait with Matt for just a bit because he is part of a group, as is Malcolm Nolan.

Austin and Justine went together as Mimi and Roger from RENT. Austin pulled off the rockstar look really good and Justine had always been viewed as hot and sexy but as Mimi, one word. Wow. Austin had to send half a dozen boys in the Tiger glares that told them to back off. He knew he'd have his hands full that evening.

Reed caused a few laughs as he came dressed as a Police and introduced himself as "Officer Mark Connors!" He may be African-American as well but Mark had a good 35 centimeters on Reed… and much more muscle.

Tom Bedford came out of his room with a cape with a hood that was thrown back, he was wearing high boots and tight pants, a tunic and a vest, pointy ears and a long-haired wig. He was an elf a la Tolkien.

So let's check out the juniors then. Nathan left his room dressed as Aragorn when this was still a ranger because as Nathan himself said:

"Viggo Mortensen looks _so _much hotter when he is dirty and sweaty than as a king."

Otto left their room dressed in green, with a green mask over his eyes, he tried to copy the character from _Smallville_, while adding a bit of his own design. First people thought he was some modern Robin Hood or elf, but no. He was Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen.

Julian went for the more Halloweeny look, he went as a Zombie.

We shall also wait with Mitch because he is part of a group.

Eric Anderson went as a vampire, spiking his ginger hair, painting his eyelids dark, used mascara and eyeliner, made his skin pale and used sharp fangs, dressed as a vampire as well.

Carl Wilkins were going as a ghoul and Justine had made wonders on his makeup. He really looked the part, as did his taller twin John that was portraying as Frankenstein.

Jesse was the first sophomore to show up and he was dressed as a Hollywood super star, no name though. It was himself of course but he was not going to tell anyone. He had two hot girls from Crawford go with him as Playboy girls… dressed the part which didn't go that well with the teachers.

Kim, Alvaro and Eric & Brett Everett arrived together and caused some laughter because they were all Weasley brothers. The twins were the twins of course, the red hair looking odd on them and same for the freckles. Alvaro looked a bit better as Charlie Weasley, with a "burn" on his arm. Kim went as Bill and was the only one that pulled of the redhead look much better than the other three since he was strawberry-blonde in real life.

Rob Barton went as John Coffey from the _Green Mile_ and Isaac you will know soon. Sadly his boyfriend could not come due to an figure skating competition in another state.

Now on to the freshmen. Howard Jameson who is quite tall with his 190 centimeters went as a werewolf and was quite frightening… even his howl sent chills down your spine. He had his girlfriend with him as well, she went as Red Riding Hood and he was the big bad wolf.

Logan went as a Ninja and Collin as Freud… he looked quite a lot like him actually and spent the whole evening talking with a Germanish accent.

Peter, who was nicknamed Pan because of his somewhat resemblance of the Disney version when he was much younger went just as Peter Pan, dressed up in green and everything.

Oliver with his "wooden" leg provided his adversary, Captain James Hook. He had forgotten the real last name sadly, as have I.

Alexander Dumas showed off his inner musical fan because he went as the Phantom of the Opera with his girlfriend Cristina… as Christine. Yes I know I did not count with Juan Fererra but there is a reason for that.

"Okay", Austin said as he looked around the Warbler hall. "We are missing five people… two seniors, one junior, one sophomore and one freshman."

"Anyone heard from Matt, Malcolm, Mitch, Isaac or Juan", Otto asked and looked around, waiting for his girlfriend Julia Edwards to show up and hopefully as Black Canary. Every Warbler shook their head.

"Not even Justine or Nathan", Joseph asked.

"Nope", these two said.

"Looking for us", a voice said from the door and the Warblers all started to grin because there were their missing members. They all had curled their hair, had pointed ears and big and hairy fake feet. Mitch was dressed in brown trousers that reached a bit below the knees, he had a white shirt and a brown west and over it a reddish brown jacket and a green cape. Around his neck was a chain with a golden ring.

Matt Jonson was dressed in grey pants with suspenders over a green-grey shirt and he also had a ring on a chain around his neck.

Juan Fererra wore a white shirt, grey pants and a grey jacket and over it he wore a brown-green-grey cape and to his belt was tied a silver rope.

Malcolm Nolan was dressed in brown pants that ended a bit below the knees, just like the others, a pale yellow shirt, a dark blue-turquoise jacket, a purple-brown cape over it and he also wore a knitted scarf around his neck. In his belt he had a sword.

And Isaac Newton wore brown pants like the others, ending just below the knee, a white shirt, over that a yellow vest and over that a green jacket. He too wore a cape but it was pale grey-violet color. He as well had a sword in his belt.

"Hi", Mitch said and smiled. "Guess what and who we are!"

Everyone stared at them before they started to laugh. The Dalton Academy Hobbit League was now literally standing in front of them. Nathan walked up to Mitch and kissed him.

"Hey", Otto called with a laugh. "Aragorn is supposed to kiss Arwen, not Frodo!"

"Do shut up", Nathan said happily.

"So", Joseph said. "Mitch is obviously Frodo, Juan is Sam, Isaac is Merry and Malcolm is Pippin… what does that make you Matt?"

"I'll give you one guess", Matt said and smirked. "Prrrrrecious."

"Gollum!" Otto said and pulled an arrow and aimed for Matt.

"Nope Green Arrow my love", Matt said happily.

"He's obviously Sméagol", Austin said and smiled. "Before he got the ring and became Gollum."

"Nerd!" Jesse called and Austin glared at him.

"I appreciate great literature Jesse", Austin spat at him. "I must say..." he turned back to the hobbits. "You guys have the best costumes so far."

"Oh and what do you call us?" Wes' voice asked and they turned to the door and they all gaped. In through the door came Wes and a girl with dark hair. They were both dressed as characters from the movie _Edward Scissorhands_. Wes was Edward and dressed almost exactly like him, the girl was dressed all in white, to be Kim.

"Holy cow", Justine said. "You two look _amazing _darling! Who helped you?"

"My mum's friend works at the theater down in Westerville as a makeup artist", Olivia said and smiled. "So you must be the Warblers then?"

"And you're Olivia", Nathan said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you all too. Wes talks about you all the time and I saw you at sectionals in Lima. You were all amazing."

"Love the accent doll", Alvaro said with a grin.

"Why thank you love", she said and smiled

"I don't get it", William said. "Who are they dressed up as?"

"I'll give you one guess", Wes said and held up his 'Scissorhands'.

"Wes is portraying Johnny Depp as Edward Scissorhands, which has also become a ballet recently", Alexander said happily.

"It is so gay that you know that Alex", Jesse said and smirked. "Are you hiding something from us? Ow!"

Austin had punched him hard in the arm.

"Stay out of that Jesse or I will knock your teeth out", Austin spat and Jesse shrunk away from him.

"Hey, hey", Nathan said and grinned. "Let's not start a fight. It's time to party!"

They all cheered and headed for the big hall that Dalton had to host big dinners or proms in.

* * *

The Warblers watched their youngest member actually waltz around the ballroom with his date. Justine, Mitch, Austin and Isaac had taught all Warblers to waltz and dance a few other dances. Now the older teens were watching their youngest with soft smiles. Wes deserved to be happy with a girl, since his latest girlfriend was a total bitch. Olivia though seemed to be a sweet girl. She hit it off right away with Justine.

"So you see", Justine said as they sat by a table. "That total bitch were trying to get back in my darling's good graces."

"What did she do", Olivia asked and looked at Wes who just snorted and shook his head.

"Well", Justine said. "She serenaded our boy, trying to get him back. She did some belly dancing and suggestive things."

"And what did Wes do?"

"He tried to tell her off and ignore her but she was not taking the hint. So _I _had to step in and save his cute little ass."

Wes rolled his eyes but Olivia giggled and took his hand.

"What did you do", she asked.

"Oh I just grabbed my darling by the shoulders, turned him around and kissed him", Justine said while watching her nails. "And he's quite good at it too."

Wes blushed and Olivia laughed, still holding his hand and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What next", she asked.

"Well the bitch didn't take the hint so I turned to her and said… Um…" She scratched her head and then turned to Wes.

"Darling what did I say?"

"You said", Wes said calmly. "'Keep your badly manicured hands off of my boy and move that horrible fashion catastrophe that is your ass and body away from us. Thank you.' Then you grabbed my hand and dragged me away, leaving her behind us."

Olivia laughed and Justine smiled proudly. Austin kissed her cheek softly and she smiled even wider.

"You are my new best friend", Olivia said. "Becca has turned into such a bitch and is bullying a lot of people, so I try to get at her in sneaky ways as often as I can."

"You could always use your and Wes' relationship", Justine said happily.

"We're not dating", both younger teens said, while blushing. The Warblers around them gave them a look which made both younger teens turn bright red. Which only led the Warblers to laugh. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone turned to the band.

"What's going on", Nathan asked but then heard how people started to clap and stomp their feet and not just anyone. All the Dalton and Crawford seniors. They started stomping their feet, clapping their hands, play on glasses and bottles. The bass-player and guitar player started to play, followed by drums.

"Austin", Nathan asked what's going on. Austin just smirked and jumped up as William started to sing:

**William: I've been working so hard****  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got** – Austin got up and walked up to William, putting his arm around his shoulders.**  
Austin: I've got this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling or else  
Both: I'll tear up this town  
**

Joseph suddenly jumped onto a table and started dancing as he sang:**  
**

**Joseph: Now I gotta cut loose  
Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

He jumped off of the table and the seniors started to dance all around the room.

**Roger: You're playing so cool, obeying every rule**  
**Dig a way down in your heart**  
**You're burning yearning for some**  
**Matt: Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by**  
**I'm trying to tell you**  
**It will if you don't even try**  
**Both: You'll get by if you'd only**

**Reed: Cut loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes**  
**Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me**  
**Woah, Milo come on, come on let's go**  
**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

**Malcolm: You got to turn me around and put your**  
**Tom: Feet on the ground, now take the hold of all**  
**Both: Ah ah ah ah ah**  
**I'm turning you loose**

Justine smiled and got up from her seat and walked out in front of all the Dalton boys and started to lead a synchronized number.

**Justine: Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes**  
**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**  
**Jack, get back, come on before we crack**  
**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose (footloose)**

Olivia grinned and dragged Wes to his feet and they started to dance jitterbug while laughing.

**All: Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes**  
**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**  
**Jack, get back, come on before we crack**  
**Lose your blues,**

**Austin: Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Justine: Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Joseph: Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Seniors: Everybody cut, everybody cut footloose**

All the grownups and younger students laughed and cheered for the seniors that all took a bow. Wes hugged Olivia happily and she hugged him back. The music started up again and everyone was having a great time.

* * *

Later that night the Warblers and their dates and lots of other students and teachers were staying in the big gym at Dalton. Since it was Halloween the teachers allowed the girls to stay at the school as well. Right now they were all telling ghost stories. When they began Wes was sitting beside Olivia but as it went on he found her on his lap instead, arms around his neck and shrieking at times, while laughing and hiding her face in his neck. Justine was doing the same on Austin's lap… while Nathan used Mitch's back to hide in when he got afraid.

"Wes your turn", Alvaro called and chucked him the story telling stone. Wes caught it and started to think of ghost stories he knew. He remembered one he told at Asian Camp and smirked.

"In a small city in LA", he began. "There ruled the Prince of Darkness, for real. Every summer it gets so hot there that everyone turns their fans and air condition up to maximum. But that causes blackouts almost every day. And in these blackouts walks the Prince of Darkness. He is not one of those fairytale princes you hear about or even dream about. He is a butcher. He walk into houses of sleeping families and climb in through the window to the children's room. He moves soundlessly but sometimes you wake up anyway. You feel that there is someone in your room and then you feel it…"

"Feel what", Justine asked.

"The stench of filth and cigarette smoke."

Someone screamed in fright because candle smoke had suddenly filled his nose and everyone laughed, nervously for a few.

"If you woke up to that you would not see anything above you", Wes continued. "Nothing but a dark shadow that was coming closer and closer… and since you are just a child you would feel two cold fingers caress your face slowly and a voice would rasp: 'Well, hello there'. Too terrified to scream you would just gape and the Prince would take you and carry you into your parents room. They would wake when they heard your scream in fright, screaming for them."

"Stop it", Nathan squeaked and held Mitch close to him. "Seriously dude you're freaking me out!"

"No it's amazing", Kim said happily. "Go on Wes don't stop there!"

"What's wrong with you", Alvaro asked his best friend and former roommate. Kim just shrugged.

"I'm not just scared of tails… I mean tales."

"Just not Kim", Alvaro corrected.

"You know what I mean!"

Wes chuckled at them before he continued.

"Your parents would wake up and see you in the arms of a scary looking man. They would yell for him to let you go and he would… he would shove you into a wardrobe… into the cold and dark space… where you were all alone and no one could hear you scream." He felt a hand on his back, it was Joseph. Wes got out of his own fears and continued.

"Then you would be forced to listen as the Prince of Darkness first raped your mother and then murdered your parents. You would not know that he left after doing so, he moves silent like a shadow and there is no way to telling if he is there or not. But after killing your parents he would leave, the same way he came in and he would walk out into the darkness, disappear like a shadow. Only to return to a new home, the next day… in the next dark of the night. Whistling ghostly as he walked down the streets of the town. No one could see him because no one can see a shadow in the dark. Some say he goes to other cities too. Some say he even goes to schools… like Dalton!"

When he said that Austin slammed the door shut and a lot of people screamed in fright. Justine hit her boyfriend, hard in the chest and Wes, Austin and a few others laughed hysterically. Olivia was hitting on Wes.

"You evil, evil boy!" she yelled and he just laughed and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry Olive", he said happily. "I'll protect you!"

"I hate scary stories", she said. "And that was mean Austin you git!"

"What it was funny", Austin said happily. "You scream beautifully, all of you ow!" Justine had hit again, as did a few other people.

"Oh bugger off", Olivia yelled at him.

"I love that girl", Justine said. "Wes keep her."

"I do not wish to belong to this prat", Olivia said and elbowed Wes in the side.

"Oh come on", Wes said and held her close. "You love me Olive."

"In your twisted head you prat."

"Good then I can do this." He kissed her cheek and she squeaked and hit him.

"Wesley!" she shrieked. "You prat stop embarrassing me!" He just grinned at her before she sat down on his lap again, muttering.

"No more scary stories", Joseph's girlfriend Josephina said and held her man close. "I will never be able to sleep!"

"We can do so much more than sleep", Joseph said. "Ow!"

"Behave yourself Mr. Hughes", Principal Carmichael said. He had hit Joseph on the head with his staff, he was dressed as Gandalf.

"Yes sir", Joseph said.

"But I believe Ms. Stewart is right", Carmichael continued. "It is time to stop telling stories and sleep. All of you."

"Yes sir", the teens echoed and started to lie down. None were in costume anymore, except for some makeup. Wes and Olivia slept beside each other and soon slipped off to sleep. But in the night, Olivia started having nightmares and Wes _felt _it. He moved closer to her so that they were spooning and Olivia relaxed at once, putting her hand on his. Justine was awake for this and snapped a picture of the two.

"Not dating my ass", she said and then snuggled close to Austin, dreaming of spooky people that her knight in shining armor kept saving her from. She smiled proudly in her sleep and snuggled close to Austin. Life couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

**TBC I did NOT make that story up myself. It was based on and episode of one of my favorite TV-shows. Hugs to everyone who knows which and what episode I'm talking about! All I can say is that I watched that episode and had nightmares for a week!**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Singing Violet - Nah not my thing. And having esoph-what?_

_Lissi47 - I don't agree with any of that. Sorry._


	44. Christmas Dalton Style III

Part 44

Christmas was coming closer, again and Wes was enjoying the first snow of the year. He was out on the football field with some of the Warblers when it started. He grinned as the cold flakes hit his cheeks. He loved snow, it was like soft fingers caressed his face. When he was much younger he used to pretend that the winter was his mother that was telling him to not give up, that she would always come sooner or later to comfort him with soft and gentle hands. He was never a fan of Christmas before getting to Dalton, but he loved the snow and winter anyway. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up slightly, there stood Oliver.

"You're not taking part of the snowball fight either", he asked and Wes shook his head.

"I'm not suicidal", he said and Oliver laughed. Suddenly a snowball hits Oliver in the face and he takes a step backwards… slipping on the ice behind them and fell with a little yelp. Wes stares at his friend that is now buried in a big pile of snow. He blinks for a few seconds, then throws his head back and laughs, hysterically. Oliver glares at him.

"Just you wait until I get out of here Wes Montgomery!" he yelled.

"I didn't do anything", Wes said happily.

"You're laughing at a kid that only has one leg!"

"You'd laugh at me if it was the other way around, laughing at a guy with no family."

"What", Oliver asked.

"Forget I said that."

"Oh shit Oliver I'm sorry", Nathan said as he ran over with Otto. "Need help dude?"

"Yeah", Oliver said and let them get him up. Then he turned around but Wes was already sprinting towards the school.

"You okay mate", Otto asked and followed his gaze.

"What did Wes mean about not having a family?" Oliver asked and looked at Otto.

Otthan looked at each other.

* * *

"AH!" Wes jumped as the heavy books were slammed in front of him and he looked up. "Uh oh." He was surrounded. Otto, Nitch, Gidiaz, Rob, Kim, Alvaro, the Everetts and Oliver were there. They were surrounding him in every obvious escape route.

"Hi", Wes said and tried to not sound scared.

"We're not gonna take it anymore", Nathan said.

"T… Take what", Wes asked confused.

"You are _not _gonna be alone this year", Otto said sharply and Wes understood why they were here. He sighed.

"Guys really", he began. "It's not-"

"It is not nothing", Justine snapped. "We will not stand by another year and watch you spend Christmas here at Dalton on your own."

"But I won't be alone", Wes said. "Some in the staff and-"

"That will NOT do", Mitch said sternly. "They are not family."

"As good as", Wes tried.

"No", the boys and Justine declared.

"Kim lives in Westerville", Alvaro said. "As does Ollie. So they can come over and spend time with the rest of us easily."

"The rest of us will stay here and keep an eye on ya", Rob said.

"Oh no no no no", Wes said and shook his head. "No, no, no."

"Yes", the Everetts said.

"No", Wes said sharply. "I will not keep you guys from your families."

"Wes", Austin began.

"It's final. I refuse. If you stay here I'll go somewhere else and no one is happy. You'll go home over Christmas and that's final."

"But", Justine began.

"This discussion is over."

"But-"

"Over!" Wes grumbled and started on his homework again. The Everetts shared a look with Otthan. All four started smirking but before they could do anything else Wes phone rang.

"Now what", he mumbled and got it out of his pocket. "Hi it's Wes. Hi Olive!" His face lit up in a big grin. The boys and Justine couldn't help but smile. Since Halloween Wes and Olivia had become even closer and Justine was also getting along perfectly with the girl.

"You're at the mall", Wes asked. "In Westerville? Why? True it is quite a good mall… sure I can meet you. I'll be there in…" He started to put his things away while looking at the clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes, give or take."

"Oh you are not going anywhere", Otto teased.

"Try and stop me", Wes said with a smirk and before any of the older teens could react he had crawled underneath the table and darted off. The group just stared after him and Nathan was about to go after him when Mitch grabbed his collar and Nathan gagged.

"Stay out of it", Mitch warned.

"But Miiiitch", Nathan whined and pawed at his boyfriend.

"No buts", Mitch said sharply. "Wes and Olivia want to figure their feelings out by themselves. So we stay out of it."

"But they are meant to be together!" Otto complained. "We can all see it!"

"It doesn't matter", Mitch said and wagged his finger at Otthan. "You stay out of it, do not even _think_ about pulling off your matchmaking tricks!"

"But-" Nathan began, but a glare from his boyfriend shut him up. Justine giggled and hooked her arms to Mitch's and to her boyfriend's too of course. She steered them out of the room. When they were gone Nathan smirked.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun with them", he said and Otto started smirking too.

"What do you have in mind fellow pranksters", the Everetts asked.

"One word", Nathan said smugly. "Mistletoe."

Otto started grinning madly.

"Oh this will be _good_", he said and everyone in the room smirked.

* * *

Otthan and the Everetts were creeping around the mall, watching Wes and Olivia walk together into various stores, having a coffee and just having fun. They saw Olivia introduce Wes to a woman that most likely was Olivia's mother. Wes shook her hand and they talked for about fifteen minutes. Then the trio became a duo as the woman walked off. She walked past the four pranksters and they heard her mutter:

"Not in love with my foot."

The boys smirked evilly and she noticed them, they all wore Dalton uniform after all, underneath their outside coats.

"You four are not attending Dalton by any chance are you", she asked and Otto grinned.

"We are", he said.

"And why, pray tell, are the four of you having to fishing rods with mistletoe at the bottom?"

"We are trying to pair up your daughter and out little buddy", Nathan confessed happily. "They refused to see it themselves, they are in denial."

"Yes since they keep holding hands whenever I see them here", Olivia's mom said with a smile. "Please get them together soon because I cannot stand those dreamy sighs my daughter keeps emitting all the time."

The boys grinned and headed for the escalators. They were going to get onto the second floor so that they could survey Wes and Olivia's movements… and use their mistletoe to get them to kiss. But it turned out to be harder than they thought. The quartet had split up so that Brett and Eric was on one side of the mall and Otto and Nathan on the other.

Whenever their goal stopped on the floor beneath them they would lower the mistletoe. But, as if it was divine intervention or something, the younger teens would move… and _others _would get underneath the mistletoe so they couldn't move until the kissing below was done.

Eric was holding the fishing rod for team Everett and Brett was resting on his arms. A lock of his hair had escaped the rubber band keeping it band and it kept falling into his eyes. He sighed and blew it out of his face, pouting a bit. Eric had just lowered their mistletoe down to where Olivia and Wes were standing watching something in a window. They were talking happily and it had actually looked as if they would catch them this time. But then… just as the mistletoe had reached them Olivia had grabbed Wes by the arm, pointing at something and dragging him over there. Eric cursed and started to roll in the line again.

"So close", he cursed.

"You know", Brett said. "I am starting to think that one of them or maybe both have a mistletoe alarm system built in."

"Looks like it", Eric grumbled as they moved on and then Brett smirked and Eric smiled. "That would be interesting."

"Yes it would!" Brett agreed happily and then started thinking.

"No we shouldn't", Eric said. "But they'll get very smug."

"True… but hey it's not for their sake", Brett said. So tight were they that they understood what the other was thinking so he didn't have to voice it. Now I am sure you are all confused but just bare with me. You will son understand what these two nitwits were thinking.

* * *

Otto and Nathan had done their own kind of thinking. They had realized that the plant was to light to lower fast enough to catch their pray. So they had added a little weight to it. First they added to much and when Wes and Olivia stopped by an aquarium to watch some fishes thy let the mistletoe go down… and land in the water with a splash. Luckily their pray had moved on but the shop attendant hadn't

"Uh oh", Nathan said as Otto reeled their hook and plant back in. The man made a grab for it and then called for a guard. Someone was trying to fish out his fishes! Otthan ran in horror. When they stopped they noticed the Everetts. They were taking the mistletoe off of their hook. The duo walked up to them smugly.

"Giving up already?" Otto asked.

"No", Eric said.

"We-" Brett began.

"-have-"

"-a-"

"-plan."

"What do you have in mind?" Nathan asked.

"We-", Eric began.

"-want-" Brett continued.

"-you Nate to-"

"-go down there and-"

"-talk to them-"

"-so we can-"

"-hook Wes up-"

"-literally."

"Uh", Nathan asked trying to stop his dizziness he had followed the twins speaking by looking back and forth between them.

"While we do that-" Brett began.

"-Otto will-" Eric continued.

"-lower the mistletoe-"

"-and they will finally-"

"-kiss and-"

"-get together."

Otto and Nathan looked at each other.

"Did you get that", Otto asked.

"Nope", Nathan said. "I got dizzy looking back and forth."

The twins rolled their eyes and Eric pushed Nathan towards the escalators.

"Just go down there!" he snapped.

"We take it from here", Brett said happily. Nathan did as he was told and Otto started grinning because he was starting to understand what was going on.

* * *

Nathan watched as Olivia put a scarf around Wes' neck and pulled on it to pull him closer and he wondered if they needed to do this, whatever this was, at all. Wes smirked and started to tickle her side and she laughed and tried to squirm out of his arms, that he had put around her waist. Nathan smiled and walked closer.

"What's this", he asked and the younger teens looked at him. "Roughhousing with a girl baby?"

"I do that all the time back at Dalton", Wes said cheerfully and Nathan gaped at him while Olivia laughed and got out of his arms… well tried to. "Oh no you don't." Wes pulled her back. She just laughed.

"What are you two up to then", Nathan asked and grinned.

"This little girl just called me a word and I am repaying her through torture", Wes said happily.

"But it's true!" Olivia giggled and Wes tickled her again.

"Now Wes that is no way of treat a lady", Nathan teased. "You have to be gentle and sweet."

"Oh he is", Olivia said happily. "Which is why he is a sugar muffin!"

Wes rolled his eyes and she squealed as he tickled her sides. Nathan grinned.

"Well", Olivia said and smiled. "Let's go find that gift for my new sister!" She took Wes' hand and was about to drag him away.

"Wait!" Nathan said.

"Why", Wes asked confused.

"I uh… you see… um…" Nathan scratched his head. Wes rolled his eyes and Olivia giggled.

"Bye Nate", Wes said and was about to walk away when he was yanked back with a gag.

"What are you doing", Olivia asked confused.

"I'm stuck", Wes said and tried to move again but was dragged back. Something was pulling on his collar and Nathan grinned. He now understood what the Everetts had been planning! The light made it hard to see the line but from his position Nathan could see the hook stuck to Wes' collar. He grinned widely.

"What on earth", Olivia said and pulled on Wes' hand but she felt something else tug on him as well, hard. She walked around and saw the hook. "Hey!"

Laughter came from above and the trio looked up and saw Otto and the Everetts. The twins were holding on to the fishing rod that Wes was stuck on.

"Look Eric we got a fish", Brett said happily.

"Quite an ugly one if you ask me", Eric said happily.

"What _are_ you doing you ninnies", Wes called up.

"Keeping you from running off again", Eric said happily.

"He's really hooked on a feeling isn't he", Brett said happily.

"Yes", Wes spat. "Annoyance. Now let go of me you gits!"

"Eeeeeh nope", the twins said happily and Wes noticed Otto holding another fishing rod.

"What is that wanker doing", he asked.

"I don't know", Olivia said as she tried to get Wes unhooked.

"This is really a pretty picture", Nathan said happily. "Too bad I didn't have my camera."

"Oh get lost you dingbat", Wes spat.

"Hey! No fair insulting us in a language we don't understand", Otto objected.

"It's English you moron", Wes called up to him.

"I am hurt", Otto said with fake sadness. Wes just flipped him off. "Now that was not very gentlemanly."

"Just shut up", Wes said.

"There you go", Olivia said as Wes was freed. "Now we can go."

"Not so fast", Nathan said happily.

"What now you dolt", Wes asked.

"Look where you are standing", Nathan sing sang happily. Wes looked up as did Olivia and they saw the mistletoe. People were looking at them and both blushed.

"Kiss", Otto demanded.

"Knock it off you dumkopf!" Olivia yelled.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that."

"Of course you didn't you loggerhead", Wes spat.

"Speak English!"

"We do", Wes and Olivia said.

"Olivia stop teaching our baby British words", Nathan whined. "It's no fun when he call us stuff we don't understand."

The younger teens just rolled their eyes.

"Now kiss", Otto called again. Wes sighed and looked at Olivia. She was blushing slightly and Wes felt some heat on his cheeks as well. But he took her hand and gave her lips a soft peck. She grinned and Nathan whined. But the younger teens just walked off.

"Mission failed", Otto grumbled and reeled in the mistletoe. He turned to the twins and saw them smirking. "What?" The twins pointed.

"Mission accomplished", they said and Otto looked. Wes and Olivia may be out of sight for Nathan, but not for them. Wes and Olivia were kissing behind a pillar. She had her arms around his neck and Wes had his around her waist. The boys high-fived happily and outside it started snowing again… and plans were made at Dalton.

* * *

The word about Wes and Olivia getting together spread through the Warblers like wildfire and when Wes came home again, after seeing Olivia off for the holidays they catcalled and wolf-whistled. Wes just grumbled and called them something British and headed off. When December 22nd came around most boys started to head off to their homes to celebrate. The Dragon was emptying fast. Everyone was getting ready to leave, carrying bags and wearing coats and "civilian" clothes. Well not everyone. The freshmen Warblers that lived in the Dragon, Logan and Alexander, noticed that their youngest member was sitting in the common room, not looking ready to leave.

"Hey", Logan called to him. They were among the last to leave after all. Wes looked up at him.

"Hi Logie", Wes said happily. "You guys leaving too now?"

"Yeah", Alexander said. "Why aren't you?"

"My parents got delayed", Wes explained. "Their flight got canceled so they won't be back until tomorrow so they'll pick me up then."

"Will you be alright by yourself then", Logan asked worriedly. "Do you want us to stay?"

"No no", Wes said and smiled. "Just go home. They'll be here around noon tomorrow so it's okay. I can get a quiet time for once."

"If you say so", Alexander said and walked up to him giving him a hug. "Have a nice Christmas Wes."

"You too Alex", Wes said happily and then hugged Logan. Both boys left and Wes settled down in his chair and continued to read. Silence filled the dorm… and he felt like he always did. Lonely and empty. Olivia was out of town with her family, going to UK to celebrate with family. The Warblers had all gone home and no other student was going to stay this year. He sighed and tried to read his book but couldn't really focus. He had tried to draw as well but it didn't work either. He felt sad and lonely. So he left the dorm and went to the Warbler hall. He sat by the piano and started to play and sing:

**I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me**

**And when the blue snowflakes start falling**  
**That's when those blue memories start calling**  
**You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white**  
**But I'll have a blue Christmas**

**You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white**  
**But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas**

He sighed and left the room, not feeling any better and got into his bed. The next day he would meet up with Joshua for his figure skating training. Little did he know that plans had been set in motion this year.

* * *

December 24th Wes woke up and felt that something was not right. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room and gaped. The place was full! There were spare mattresses everywhere on which people were sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but the sleeping forms were still there.

"Something fishy is going on here", he grumbled and sat up fully and yelped because someone was sitting at the foot of his bed, big grin on his face.

"Slept well baby?"

Wes scrambled back and fell off his bed and landed on the boy sleeping beside his bed. This one gasped and sat up, causing Wes to roll off of him and onto the guy beside them. Nathan laughed from his seat on Wes' bed. Wes got up and looked around as the nine boys in his room woke up. He rubbed his eyes and heard laughter as the nine new roomies laughed at him.

"What are you doing here", Wes asked shocked. "How did you get in here? When did you get in here? Are you crazy?!"

"We are here to celebrate and early Christmas with you", Nathan answered happily. "Mitch's family didn't let him come but he wanted to."

"We used the door", Otto said happily. Wes had landed on him.

"We came in last night when you were sleeping", Lucas said and Wes stared at him.

"Lucas?!" he asked and was pulled into the taller boy's arms.

"Hi Shorty", Lucas Bedford said happily. Wes looked around the room and saw Otto, Nathan, Justin, Austin, Mark, Lucas, Kim, Oliver and lastly…

"Jerry?!" Wes gaped in shock and the Asian walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"He kiddo", he said. "Missed me?"

Wes just gaped and looked around at the older boys in shock.

"What are you all doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"I told you", Justin said happily. "We would not stand for it this year."

"No", Wes said and shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no you _can't_ be here!"

"Of course we can", Kim said happily.

"No!" Wes said sharply. "Are you idiots? What will your families think?!"

"They said it was okay", Mark said. "We all go home tomorrow morning instead."

"No", Wes said.

"Yes", Nathan said happily. "When we told them why we wanted to stay at Dalton until Christmas Morning they all said it was okay."

"My dad put up a bit of a fight since we celebrate on the 24th", Kim said. "But I talked him into going on a date with his girlfriend or something and we'd celebrate tomorrow instead."

Wes stared between them looking shocked but then he looked upset.

"What is it Wes", Mark asked noticing.

"You can't _be _here", Wes said and sat down on his bed and pulled his knees up.

"Why", Jerry asked and sat beside him.

"Because it means I'm taking you from your families and I _don't_ want that", Wes said into his knees but the boys still heard him.

"But", Jerry said softly and tilted Wes' chin up so that they could see his face. "Do you want us to leave?"

"I don't want to be blamed for ruining Christmas for anyone!" Wes yelled and looked away from them. The older boys stared at him in confusion.

"You're not ruining it for anyone", Otto said.

"I'm not", Wes said, his eyes a bit watery. "You all have family that want to spend as much time as they can with all of you, especially you Jerry. And now I keep you all from your families. Maybe you don't blame me but they will! I don't want to get those disapproving looks ever again. So just go home."

"What do you mean with disapproving looks", Jerry asked and Wes looked away again. "_Wes_."

"Just go", Wes said, trying to keep back the tears and the sobs.

"No", Mark said sharply. "Not until you tell us."

"Just go away", Wes said and moved away from Jerry.

"No", Jerry said and grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Wes our families don't know we're here because of you. They think we are here because one of us is in desperate need for comfort. We told them that his family is missing after a train crash in Europe somewhere. We never mentioned your name."

"Wes", Lucas said and crouched in front of the younger teen. "I understand that the servants kept giving you dirty looks at Christmas for being forced to stay with you when your grandparents were off visiting your birthfather. But kiddo no one here will give you those looks."

Wes looked up at him and Lucas smiled softly.

"You swear?" he asked and Lucas grinned.

"Cross my heart and hope to die", he said and Kim looked really confused.

"I swear", Lucas clarified.

"What's the capital of Albania?" Wes asked.

"Tirana."

Wes smiled softly and let Lucas hug him. Kim looked at the others.

"I don't understand anything", he said and the others laughed and ruffled his hair or nudged him.

"I don't understand the Albania thing either", Oliver said.

"I was mostly talking about the hope to die thing", Kim said and scratched his head.

"Well" Jerry said kindly. "It kinda means that I swear this on my life and if I lie or break the promise I hope I die."

"Oh", Kim said and looked around the room. "You are all strange."

"What", Nathan asked. "Doesn't Swedes say things like that?"

"Um we have something that goes something like this in English: 'I promise and swear'. Or we swear on something…"

"Boring!" Otto said and Kim stuck his tongue out at him.

"We're not just idiots like you all are."

"Hey!" the Americans exclaimed and started to hit him with pillows or throw them at him. Wes smiled and felt two sets of arms around him. Mark and Jerry. Mark watch the pillow fight… well pillow attack on Kim and heard the Swede call:

"It's not my fault your strange culture is confusing!"

Mark chuckled and started to sing with his deep voice:

**Mark: There is nothing complicated****  
About the way we live  
We are here for each other, happy to give  
Proud of who we are  
Humble beneath the stars**

The boys settled down and turned to him with smiles on their faces and while pulling their youngest close to him, Jerry took over:

**Jerry: We've everything we need**  
**All: The moon, the sun**  
**Jerry: There is more than enough here for everyone**  
**All we have we share**  
**And all of us we care**

**Nathan: So come on** – Nathan grabbed Wes' hand and dragged him out of the room.

**All: Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy for given an taken to the friends we're makin'  
There is nothing we won't do**

Now I will give you a true Glee moment because had this been in the show the song would be heard while we saw the boys doing other things. During the first part of the chorus they would be eating in the kitchen and just laughing together.

**Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival  
You know and best of all  
We're here to share it all**

During this part they would be running out through the door to have a little snowball fight outside, while Carmichael watched them with a fond smile from his window.

**Lucas: There is a bond between us nobody can explain  
It's a celebration of life  
And seeing friends again  
I'll be there for you  
I know you'd be there for me too**

The boys were walking down a street in Westerville. Nathan and Otto balancing on the rail towards the road and Jerry giving Wes a piggyback ride.

**Otto: So come on**  
**Welcome to our family time**  
**Welcome to our happy to be time**  
**This is our festival**  
**You know and best of all**  
**We're here to share it all**

The boys would be having some fun in the park, doing snow-angels, having snowball fights, playing with little kids, letting them chase them around and dumping snow on Mark.

**Remember your loved ones departed  
Someone dear in your heart  
Finding love, planning a future  
Telling stories and laughing with friends  
Precious moments you'll never forget**

At this part Kim would stop and lean against a tree to catch his breath and brush away some snow. He would watch his friends having fun. He did miss his old life in his old hometown. He missed talking Swedish with others than just his dad. He missed watching a few Swedish TV-shows and some radio stations. He missed some types of food and candy. What he missed the most was the salty black licorice that would have all his American friends gag and spit. But he smiled as he watched Wes being tickled and he sang softly:

**Kim: Det här är nog den allra vackraste allra skönaste plats jag nånsin upplevt**  
**Är inte likt nånting jag sett förut**  
**Det är nästan så jag tror jag kanske drömmer, när jag ser dem**  
**Det är min familj jag ser, jag känner det mer och mer**

Kim ran up to the boys and tackled Nathan off of Wes and then laughed running off with the squirt.

**Kim: Come on****  
All: Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy for given an taken to the friends we're makin'  
There is nothing we won't do**

They boys would be in the arcade and play some games and just having fun together.

**Wes: So come on**  
**All: Welcome to our family time**  
**Welcome to our happy to be time**  
**This is our festival**  
**You know and best of all**  
**We're here to share**

**We're here to share it all!**

The boys laughed as they pushed up the door to the Lima Bean. The place was nearly full and they brushed off their snowy clothes and looked around for a familiar African American woman.

"My babies!" they heard a happy voice call and Trixie ran up to them and hugged they all in turn. She hugged Lucas, Jerry and Mark just a little tighter because she hadn't seen them in a while.

"What are you all doing here", she asked as she showed them to a table, calling out to Nelson to give her babies their ordinary. "Shouldn't you be home already?"

"We would if we didn't decide to celebrate an early Christmas with our litttlest brother", Otto said happily and Wes started to look around.

"I don't see Mitch anywhere", he said and Otto cuffed him around the head. Wes just grinned.

"That is very sweet of you boys", Trixie said with a warm smile. "But Wes honey I hope you drop by tomorrow for some Christmas baking with me and just some fun."

"Of course ma I promise and swear!"

Kim grinned proudly.

"That's good honey", Trixie said and patted his hand. "Now have the Warblers been handing out their gifts yet?"

"We did before everyone went home", Austin explained. Justine was on his lap, dressed in a red coat with white fluffy collar, well think of Angel's coat in RENT and you have her coat and a big Santa hat.

"So who's idea was it to stay in Westerville a few extra days", Trixie asked and Wes looked curious as well. All the older Warblers pointed at Austin who only grinned sheepishly.

"The author used his creative mind", Otto teased.

"My amore gathered all Warblers in the choir room when Wes and Olive were out on their little date and the Everetts and Otthan was bugging them."

"Shame on you boys", Trixie scolded.

"We got them together!" Nathan objected.

"Anyhow", Justine said. "The rest of us gathered to discuss this little thing, we kept the freshmen save sweet little Ollie out of the loop since Wes has no wish to tell them what's up. Austin told us of his plan, those of us that wanted to would stay at Kim and Ollie's places for a few days and then sneak back into Dalton on the 23rd to surprise our youngest member so that he didn't have to be alone. Austin planned it all out, timed it into the tiniest detail."

"Just like Sickan", Kim said happily and they all stared at him in confusion. "Forget that."

They shrugged and continued with their conversation. Trixie told them the latest Westerville gossip and Jerry, Lucas and Mark got to tell them about life at university.

* * *

Late on the night of the 24th Wes and his brothers decided to call it a night. Since they were quite stuffed in that room Wes made room for Mark to sleep in his bed and the big man held Wes tight to him. Jerry slept on the mattress beside the bed, Justin and Austin got the other bed and the rest spread out around the room. Wes smiled in his sleep because this was his best Christmas ever and tomorrow he'd wave goodbye to his brothers, head for Trixie's kitchen and then go meet up with Joshua to train and have some fun. Life was great.

* * *

**TBC Okidoki this was next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy :P Anywho I used a tv show last time to make a ghost story and the show was Criminal Minds and the episode was the last of season 5 and first on season 6. ;)**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Singing Violet - You mean Becca right? And you make it sound as if I plan on killing Olivia or something when you write like that ;)_

_Sarah - I'm happy I still keep you entertained ;)_

_reader - Thanks! You make me happy saying that :D_


	45. New Year's Eve

Part 45

"Stop laughing!" Wes complained as he rubbed his butt. Vladimir was laughing so much he had to hold on to the fence to not drop onto the ice. His face was red and tears were going down his cheeks, he was laughing so much.

"Oh really mature", Wes said and struggled to get up. Vlad just laughed.

"Will you stop laughing and help me?!" Wes asked in annoyance and Vlad glided over gracefully and helped pull Wes to his feet, still chuckling. "It wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was", Vlad said happily. "I've never seen anyone _sneeze_ a blade off of his skate."

"It's not my fault these things are broken", Wes glared angrily at the taller teen. Vlad just grinned. Wes had gotten onto the ice and had sneezed, moving backwards as he did and when he did the blade on his right skate fell off and he fell.

"No but you do make a cute little flapper", Vlad said happily.

"A cute little what?"

"A flapper, a term my family use when someone flaps their arms up and down to stay upright. You're the cutest one I've ever seen."

"Just help me off the ice you ninny."

Vlad just sniggered but complied. They decided to not practice today, the skates must've told them too, that's why they broke. They sat for a bit and talked though, while watching the other skaters. Vlad told Wes what he had been doing during Christmas and asked what the younger teen was doing for New Year's Eve.

"Kim invited me over to his house for a masquerade", Wes explained. "Sadly my girlfriend couldn't come but I'm gonna go with Justine because Austin is out of the country. His parents 'kidnapped' him to Italy."

"That was 'horrible' of them", Vlad said dryly.

"I know!" Wes said and grinned. "They are so cruel."

"Did you know that Justine has her own fanclub at Westerville High?"

"She does", Wes asked in shocked.

"Yes a bunch of girls that want to be her, because they want to attend an all boy's school too. For some reason they think all she does is sleeping around with all the mancandy at Dalton."

"Do they know?"

"I don't think so, they just think she is amazing and hot and cool and sassy and incredible and so on. They have no idea she really is a guy."

"Someone really should tell them", Wes teased.

"I can do that gladly."

"Send me a video of it."

"I will, Justine will love it… Wes I need your help with something."

"With what", Wes asked and Vlad blushed.

"W-high is going to have a Valentine's Prom and I want to invite Isaac but…"

"You're afraid of what people will do to you", Wes stated and looked at Vlad.

"I'm mostly worried about Isaac", Vlad mumbled. "I don't want him to be hurt but I really want to go because it would really show the world I don't care about what they think about who I choose to love. I just… I don't know… do you think I should ask him and then decide if I'm going or not?"

"Well if he says no then there's really no point in going right?" Wes asked.

"Unless a girl asks me…"

"You can't do that to her and Isaac."

"I know… I just… I want to ask him out at school but… at Dalton I know everyone will support us but… at W-high I don't know. I… I want to ask him out in front of everyone to show that I really am out and proud."

"Well we could get Isaac to come to your school."

"That's what I need your help with Wes, I have no idea on how to do it!"

Wes smiled.

"I do", he said and whispered something into Vlad's ear and Vlad started laughing before hugging his student close. Wes smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

After his lesson Wes decided to go to the Lima Bean and he met up with Justine there, because they had to decide on costumes after all. They got their usual and sat at their usual Warbler table.

"It feels so strange when it's just two of us sitting here", Justine said and sighed. "Oh how I will miss this place when I leave."

"You know you are always welcomed back", Wes said happily.

"Of course I am", Justine said and flipped her blonde locks. "Westerville can't last without me."

"I love how modest you are", Wes teased and she threw a piece of her cookie at him.

"I have the right to be cocky when it is the absolute truth", she said and crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. Wes just smiled at her. She was right after all, well maybe not whole Westerville would fall if she disappeared forever, but Dalton would never be the same again and he told her as much. She smiled and took his hand.

"I will miss you too darling", she said. "But we still have a few months and don't you go around and start getting sad when I leave. My baby is still here as well and I have no intention of ever leaving him. Who knows what Nathan might try to do to my baby."

Wes laughed oh yeah, there was no way Justine would let go of Mitch, not now not ever. And if she came back, so would Austin.

"That reminds me", Wes said and smiled sweetly. "Did you get it?"

Justine smiled and looked in her purse before handing Wes the whistle. He took it eagerly and studied it, making sure Austin wasn't tricking him. Justine smiled.

"It's the real one darling", she said. "Trust me. He carries it around his neck, underneath his shirt and T-shirt."

"Then how did you get it?" Wes asked and she smirked and he blushed. "You know… I don't wanna know."

"Oh it was the most-"

"Not listening."

"Honey I'm just teasing you… say has anyone had the talk with you now that you are dating your second girlfriend?"

Wes blushed even more and Justine laughed happily and clapped her hands. Then she yelped as a tray hit her head.

"Justine do not tease the poor boy", Ma Trixie said and smiled at the two of them. "It is most unlady like."

"Sorry ma", Justine mumbled and fixed her wig, it had slipped down over her eyes a little bit.

"So what are you planning for New Year's Eve my lovelies", Ma Trixie asked and sat down at their table… after pushing her tray into Nelson's stomach and ordering him to take care of everything. He complained about being busy mopping the kitchen.

"Then what are you doing out here and not in there then", Trixie demanded and he blushed. "Get a move on you lazy butt!" She shooed him away with her towel and hit his butt with it and he yelped and dropped the tray he was already carrying, with empty cups and plates. They crashed onto the floor.

"Nelson what _am _I to do with you", Trixie sighed as he blushed and started to pick up the pieces. She then turned to her babies. "You have to excuse him, he is a klutz but I can't live without him."

"We understand", Wes said. "We have Nate after all."

Justine choked on her coffee and started to cough, while Trixie started laughing so much she hit on her knee as she guffawed. Wes just looked too innocently at Justine and she glared at him but then smiled.

"True", she croaked and Trixie laughed again. Wes and Justine joined in.

"So", Trixie said when they had calmed down. "What will you be doing tonight?"

"Kim invited us to his marvelous home", Justine said and smiled. "It is going to be a masquerade and the theme is musicals. Wes and I were thinking of costumes."

"We were thinking of_ Phantom of the Opera_", Wes said and smiled. "But Kim and Daisy are going as Christine and Eric."

"And we do _not _want to be copycats", Justine said. "Sadly there won't be too many girls, only Warblers and some girlfriends but since it is a family holiday most girlfriends are out of town or with their families."

"Why not go as characters from _Annie Get Your Gun_", Trixie asked. "Oh how I love that one…" She smiled and started to sing happily:

**Oh, my mother was frightened by a shotgun they say  
That's why I'm such a wonderful shot  
I'd be out in the cactus and I'd practice all day  
And now tell me what have I got**…

She trailed off because she didn't remember any further lyrics. Wes and Justine shared a look and smiled. Justine got up as did Wes. There was a piano at the Bean, that was only used sometimes so Wes walked over to it. He and Justine had performed this number in the Warblers once when they were tired of rehearsing for sectionals and needed a break. Justine jumped onto the piano and Wes started playing. All eyes were on them. Justine swiped a brook from Nelson as he walked by, she needed a riffle after all.

**Justine: I'm quick on the trigger**  
**With targets not much bigger**  
**Than a pinpoint - I'm number one**  
**But my score with a feller**  
**Is lower than a cellar**  
**Oh, you can't get a man with a gun – **She rested her head in her hand and pouted.

**When I'm with a pistol**– She jumped off of the piano and started to walk around.  
**I sparkle like a crystal  
****Yes, I shine like the morning sun** – she made a pirouette.  
**But I lose all my luster  
****When with a bronco buster  
****Oh, you can't get a man with a gun  
**

**With a gun** - people started to clap along and Justine leaned on Wes as she sang this.  
**With a gun  
****No, you can't get a man with a gun**

**If I went to battle**– she used the broom as a riffle and went to "battle".  
**With someone's herd of cattle  
****You'd have steak when the job was done  
****But if I shot the herder  
****They'd holler bloody murder  
****And you can't get a hug** – she hugged herself and then sighed.  
**From a mug with a slug,  
****Oh you can't get a man with a gun.**

**I'm cool, brave and daring** – two teenage boys helped her onto a table where she stood and danced on the spot.**  
To see a lion glaring  
When I'm out with my Remington  
But a look from a mister  
Will raise a fever blister  
Oh you can't get a man with a gun.** – she jumped into the arms of Nelson and kissed his cheek before getting down.

**The gals with umbrellers – **she walked around with the broom over her shoulder, swinging her hips in a very… suggesting way.**  
Are always out with fellers  
In the rain or the blazing sun  
But a man never trifles  
With gals who carry rifles  
Oh, you can't get a man with a gun**

**With a gun** – she danced around with Trixie, holding her hands.  
**With a gun  
****No, you can't get a man with a gun**

**A Tom, Dick or Harry** – Justine pointed at three boys and they started to dance around her.  
**Will build a house for Carrie  
****When the preacher has made them one  
****But he can't build you houses **– they were showing off their muscles to her.  
**With buckshot in his trousers – **she slapped a boy on the butt and he grinned while hurrying back to his seat. Justine only slapped him because she knew he was straight… and knew that she was a he.  
**And you can't shoot a male  
****In the tail like a quail  
****Oh you can't get a man with a gun.  
**

**A man's love is mighty, he'll even buy a nightie ** - she walked up to Wes and played with his hair as the two boys left from before followed her.  
**For a gal who he thinks is fun.  
****But they don't buy pajamas for pistol packin mamas**

**For a man may be hot **– they put their arms around her.**  
But he's not – **the boys moved their hands so that they could lift her up in beat to the music.**  
When he's shot  
Oh, you can't get a man with a gun**

Justine finished it all with holding her arms out and the room cheered. Now I'm gonna do a little Glee thing here for you. Had this really been in an episode the camera would've zoomed in on Justine's face and then zoom out to reveal her dressed in a cowboy dress, with a cowboy hat and cowboys boots. She would be sitting on Nathan and Otto's shoulders and Wes would be at the piano, dressed as a cowboy. Everyone at Kim's place cheered and laughed. Justine was let down before skipping up to Wes and kissing his cheek. Wes just grinned and turned to their host.

"Next number sir", he said happily and moved from the piano but Daisy stopped him.

"You stay right there", she said 'sternly'. "We need music to help us. Kim let's do it and _please_ sing in your own language."

"Aw come on", Kim whined. "They don't wanna hear that."

"Yes we do", Nathan said. "Sing some Swedish Phantom for us."

Daisy smiled and started to sing first since it is what Christine does.

**Daisy: In sleep he sang to me****  
In dreams he came  
That voice that calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind**

Now Daisy wasn't the best singer but hey, it was a party and they were just having fun. Kim stepped forward and sang happily.

**Kim: Sjung om igen med mig (Sing once again with me)**  
**Vår kärlekssång (Our love song)**  
**Min kraft blir starkare för varje gång (My power grows stronger for every time)**  
**Och du må fly min blick och frukta mig (And you may flee my gaze and fear me)**  
**Du känner nu att operans fanto**m **(You can now feel that the opera phantom)  
****Finns inom dig (Is within you)**

The rest of the song went in the same way, Daisy would sing in English and Kim in Swedish. The rest of the evening went by in a blur of fun, singing, dancing, games and pranks. It wouldn't be Otthan and the Everetts if there wasn't one prank pulled. Kim's dad and his girlfriend were there to supervise and they had a lot of fun. They got dancing lessons from the kids and

Kim and his dad taught them to dance a Swedish bug. Witch was really fun. Wes loved being thrown around and flipped around during his dance with Rob. Justine was also having the time of her life and only wished that Austin would be there and it would've been perfect. When it came close to midnight the guys with girlfriends stayed close to them. Kim was confused as was his dad to why their girlfriends stayed so close to them during the countdown. Somewhere in the background they had a recording of Jan Malmsjö reading a poem that according to the hosts was a traditional in Sweden to read. It was actually a Swedish translation of Tennyson's _Ring Out, Wild Bells_.

Wes took the picture he had of Olivia out of his pocket and stood next to Justine. She was holding a picture of Austin. They had figured out how to do this in a rather cute way. When midnight came around everyone kissed their beloved while Justine and Wes put their photos to their lips and then turned to each other and "kissed" the other. Kim and his dad were just staring in confusion. It was their second New Year's Eve in the states but last year they had celebrated on their own. Now they looked like deer caught in headlights. Their eyes were big and confused. Everyone laughed at that.

"Fattar du något", Kim's dad asked his on.

"Nepp, inte en susning. Amerikaner är galna", Kim answered.

"Hey no speaking in languages the rest of us don't understand", Nathan called from where he was holding Mitch.

"No fair insulting us in languages we can't understand", Otto added. Kim and his dad smirked at each other.

"Töntar", they said at the same time. Wes just shook his head and hugged Justine, looking out the window at all the fireworks that was fired all over Westerville. This was his best New Year's Eve so far. The other years he'd celebrated it back at Dalton with the staff and before that… alone in his room. He felt two more arms hug him and looked up at Nathan. Nathan was happier than ever. It was a great New Year's Eve because he could celebrate it with his best friends and loved ones, well missing a few but that would make the next year even better. Mitch also joined into the hug and one by one all the Warblers did.

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted.

* * *

After leaving the ice-rink after the next day's practice Wes went to the Lima Bean for a cup of his favorite chocolate. He had tried coffee once but wasn't really a coffee drinker. He didn't like it. When he got to the café his eyes widened. There were people everywhere outside and the volume was intense. He walked up and saw police tape. He felt worried and hurried up there. He patted a woman on the arm.

"What's going on", he asked.

"The woman that owns the place", the woman said in a questioning tone, to see if Wes knew who he talked about. Wes nodded.

"She just got shot", the woman said. "It was a robbery gone wrong I guess."

Wes' eyes widened.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Don't know", the woman said and shrugged. "The ambulance left a little while ago."

Wes pulled out his phone and called up Kim.

"Hej det är Kim", the Swede answered.

"Speak English when you answer your phone", Wes scolded out of reflex.

"Hi it's Kim", Kim said in an annoyed tone. "Now what is it Wes?"

"Ma just got shot!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**TBC *hides***

**Oh I've gotten a few pms asking me about what actors I thought could play some of the Warblers closest to Wes so I made a collage and posted it on deviantart. Go there and search for:**

**Warblers from little brother wes**

**It is not my definite choices (except for Mark) but these are the once I could bare playing the parts. They all look very different in my head but you have to take what you can get. Oh! But if someone has a PERFECT suggestion for Nathan PLEASE tell me because I'm not satisfied with him... or Mitch. **

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Singing Violet - I think too many people would be angry with me for doing that._

_Sarah - To tell the truth I a: missed him like crazy and b: lots and lots of people begged me to bring him back._


	46. Ma

Part 46

Mark was driving his car towards Westerville from where he was studying at the police academy. Ma Trixie had been shot and the word was spreading around like wildfire through all the Warblers, even Warblers that were there when Mark first joined the Warblers. All he knew about Ma Trixie was that she did not have any children of her own so she "adopted" all the boys from Dalton and especially the Warblers and their honorary members, aka Alvaro and Olivia. Mark remembered his first meeting with the woman. She had been so kind and warm and really small but still a bit on the bigger side, like his own mom and that made the homesickness so much easier to deal with because he had Ma Trixie to turn to, to hug and to talk to when he really missed his mother. She was always so happy and friendly and sweet and that someone dared lay a finger on her… if he found those jerks that did this he was going to rip them apart, no sweat. No one hurts his spare Ma and gets away with it.

* * *

Jerry was pissed off in more than one way. He was on a plane back to freaking Tokyo when he got a text telling him Ma Trixie had been shot, SHOT! How the heck was he supposed to get back there and kill the jerks that hurt the world's most caring, loving, friendly, warm, sweet, comforting and absolutely amazing person in the whole world?! He wanted to jump right out of the plane and get back to Westerville. He had known Ma Trixie for ages, even before he started at Dalton. His father had taken him to Dalton a few times when he was little and his father was having class reunions. He had met Ma Trixie the first time after one of those meetings and she had been so warm and friendly that Jerry liked her instantly. When he started Dalton himself many years later he went to the Lima Bean and before he could say anything she was there, hugging him tightly and being happy that one of her babies had find their way home at last. He had bonded with her quite fast and told her everything. She really was like a mother to him and most other boys at Dalton. She was good at giving advices… even though it still bugged him how she took over his birthday-party-planning for Wes that time.

_"Are we talking about Wesley here my sweets", Trixie asked and put a hand on Jerry's shoulder._

_"Wes", all the Warblers corrected and she smiled._

_"Well are you?" she asked and they all nodded… in perfect sync._

_"We're trying to figure out a birthd-", Charlie began but Trixie cut him off._

_"It's my tiniest baby's birthday?!" she nearly shrieked. "Why was I__not__informed?"_

_"Uh", Jerry said and she glared at him. "We um… found out just recently? Ow!" she had slapped him on the head with her tray. The others sniggered and she bopped the three boys closest to her with the tray._

_"Don't laugh at other's misfortune", she told them and then looked sternly and Jerry again. "So what are you planning to do? Where will this party be held? What kind of food are you having? I hope for your Justine and you boys' sake that there will be no alcohol. How about the cake? Will all his friends be there? Well answer me!"_

_"We", Jerry began._

_"When is his birthday", Trixie cut in._

_"In two days, the ninth", Mark answered._

_"The shop is closed then", Trixie said. "You are going to have the party hear, I will wipe up a few cakes, cookies and something more foodish, you boys will handle the music I trust you know what everyone can enjoy. Make sure that Carmichael is here and the boys from the Dragon that are available, Alvaro too of course, Nathan don't give me that look, drinks I can fix."_

_"But", Jerry tried._

_"It won't cost you anything dear."_

_"But-"_

_"Oh don't worry about Carmichael and his stupid curfew. We will have him here to keep an eye on things."_

_"But-"_

_"And for gifts, go in groups tomorrow so he won't suspect anything. You can buy whatever you think you'd buy for a boy his age. He turns 13 right?"_

_"Yes but-"_

_"Good deary, now none of you buy anything that has to do with sex, he is still too young for that. Make some funny music number for him, I think he'd enjoy that. How about that song you keep singing Justine? Something about being a family."_

_"But-"_

_"And to keep him out of the loop you just carry on like usual."_

_"Trxie-"_

_"That way he won't suspect a thing and I don't think he will care. I take it he didn't tell you about his birthday?"_

_"Will you just-"_

_"So, Jerry-bear you and Lucas and Alvaro just help him with his homework as usual and come down here around 5 pm and everything will be done and ready!"_

_"Ma!" Jerry cried indignant, while pointing at her with his pen._

_"Okay? Good sweethearts. See you then." She patted Jerry on the cheek and stormed off with the other waiter that was giggling like crazy._

He was tapping his foot eagerly, wanting to get back on the ground sooner rather than later. He wanted to get back to her and his little brothers. He wanted to be there to comfort them and to give Trixie's spirit some strength. Not that she really needed it, that woman was stronger than all the Warblers put together, even Wes… well that was a close call. But still. Jerry felt a small smile creep onto his lips, thinking of what that woman had done for the boy that had never had any motherly love. She had helped him become the person he is today and Jerry couldn't be prouder of her. Or love her more.

* * *

Scott was not a happy camper, not a happy camper at all. He wished he was back at Stanford when he got the call, but no he had to be with his family still. Okay it was January first but still! He wanted to go to Ma but his family forbid him from going because it was just _some _woman. But it wasn't just _some _woman. It was Ma Trixie! The woman that helped Scott get the nerve to audition for the Warblers back in his freshman year, the woman that helped him when he got hit by a car outside of the coffee shop. She'd saved his life and how did his family want to repay that? By calling her _some _woman?! Scott was so angry he felt like crying… but he was a man and men don't cry. That's what his dad and uncles always told him… and his grandparents. But all he wanted to do right now was cry because he was so worried about the woman that was his angel… the woman that saved him.

* * *

Bastian was on a train heading from New York, where his parents lived, to Westerville. They had tried to keep him at home but he refused. A woman that meant a lot to him and his friends and brothers had been shot… and for what? Austin told him it had been for what was in the register. And since it was in the morning the register was basically empty. It was only about 20 dollars in it. Trixie, this wonderful, _wonderful_ woman might be dying and for what? 20 fucking dollars! A life was priceless and this guy had tried to kill her for what just a hair on her angelic head was worth! She was worth so much more than that and to so many people that it really was ridiculous. What made her even more amazing was that she remembered _every _name and _every_ face of all the Warblers she had adopted over the years. It was insane! Just as insane as it was thinking that she might be gone and never coming back. No he would not think that. Not now, not ever. Ma was going to be okay. She _had _to be.

* * *

Brad was on his motorcycle, yes it was risky and stupid but he had to get to Westerville. He had to get there for Ma Trixie! It was not fair that someone as sweet as her would be the victim of this kind of thing. She had always been a pair of open arms and a person that would give you unconditional love and comfort. She knew if you were upset and would comfort you until you were feeling your best again. The same if you were a bit sick. She would give you some of her grandma's old teas or drinks to help ease the symptoms and usually it worked. She was an angel and angels do not deserve what she got this day. Brad didn't care about the snow or the cold. He only cared about getting to her side as fast as he could. He like everyone of the seniors his senior year, 2005, knew her story. She had no children. Now. Her daughter had walked out on her when she was 20 and her husband had done the same. How someone could do something like that to someone so sweet was beyond Brad's knowledge. She had no other family, she only had Nelson and the boys of Dalton. And Brad was going to make sure he was there for her so she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Fredric was on Bahamas when he got the text and had no way of getting back to Westerville. So he was spending all his time close to his phone, he went places with his family but always had his phone with him and checked it every five minutes. It was annoying everyone but he was worried about his second mother. Trixie was a mother to all boys in the Warblers and he would be damned before he didn't show her that he loved her. He had arranged for Christmas Stars (Poinsettia), flowers, being sent to her with all his love.

* * *

Richard was in bed with a bad case of pneumonia so he neither able to go and visit the woman that was a constant support to him and all his friends and brothers in the Warblers. He was barely awake when his parents told him what had happened in Westerville so he didn't get it at first. He got told a few times and soon realized what had happened and he begged his parents to figure out what was going on for him and maybe send a gift to her. Richard cursed the disease he'd gotten and wished he could be with Trixie now, like his little brothers surely would. He wished she knew how much she meant to him and how much he loved her.

* * *

Peter Philips looked at his best friend sitting beside him in the train cart and knew what he was thinking of because it was also going through his mind. Trixie. That loveable and wonderful woman that they all loved was shot, maybe even dying. They didn't know. All they knew was what Otto had told them. Peter remembered that call and shuddered.

"PP!" Otto had yelled into his phone. "Tell PP that Otto told you that Kim told him that Wes told him that a woman told him Ma's been shot!"

At first he had been confused until he heard the word shot. He'd flown up and stormed into Philip Peters room and dragged him off of the bed, in his hung-over state, both of them were hung-over after last night's party. They had set out at once after leaving a note for their families, to not worry them too much. Peter loved Ma Trixie because she was always so warm and friendly and everyone just loved her. She was funny, sweet, comforting, warm, lovely, loveable, soft, friendly, happy, cuddly, bubbly, smart, amazing, awesome, cool, terrific, fabulous and anything positive trait you can think of. That was her and she didn't deserve what was going on right now. He felt Philip take his hand and heard the other boys sing softly.

* * *

Philip had taken Peter's hand without thinking about it. He was thinking of that time that they had watched Chicago and had gone to the Bean talking about it and Ma Trixie was hugging a boy from Dalton, comforting him. Philip had gotten over to the piano and had started to play and sing:

**Ask any of the chickies in my pen****  
They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen  
I love 'em all and all of them love me  
Because the system works  
The system called reciprocity...**

**There's a lot of favors**  
**I'm prepared to do**  
**You do one for Mama**  
**She'll do one for you.**

**They say that life is tit for tat**  
**And that's the way I live**  
**So, I deserve a lot of tat**  
**For what I've got to give**  
**Don't you know that this hand**  
**Washes that one too**  
**When you're good to Mama**  
**Mama's good to you!**

**Let's all stroke together**  
**Like the Princeton crew**  
**When you're strokin' Mama**  
**Mama's strokin' you**

**So what's the one conclusion**  
**I can bring this number to?**  
**When you're good to Mama**  
**Mama's good to you!**

It had ended with Ma hitting him on the head with her tray for making it sound as if she was a briber or a blackmailer. Nelson had said that she was not, just a tyrant and had gotten smacked for it. Philip would give everything to see something like that again. He was going to sing to her again, but this time it would not be to tease her, it would be to show her how much her "son" cared about her.

* * *

Michael cursed the person that had hurt Ma Trixie. No one is allowed to lay a finger on that woman and expect to get away with it! Michael was going to go to Westerville, pop in to see Ma and give her his love and then go out hunting. Michael had never told anyone but he had a few friends among the homeless and junkies through the homeless shelter he helped out at sometimes. He would ask them to help him look for the punk that did this so that he could kill him himself… unless Mark beats him to it because there would be nothing left if he did. Michael was gonna get that punk and he was gonna get him good.

* * *

Charles hated it when smaller people got hurt, like when those jerks had gone after Wes and Charles had helped him. Wes was a sweet kid and hadn't deserved that. The same with Ma. She was a sweet woman, sweet as sugar but much healthier for you. She did not deserve any of this shit and Charles was going to make sure she felt loved, even if it meant that he would have to force his way past Trixie's real family. (Remember that only the seniors Wes' first year knows about Trixie's situation).

* * *

Trixie mean "bringer of joy" and that was who Trixie really was. Lucas had known her since his first day at Dalton and had loved her for just as long. She was such a sweet and happy woman and you could never be angry with her or wish something bad upon her. So this punk that did this was gonna get it. Lucas would not stop until he found out who it was. His name may mean light but he was not the light now. He was the darkness that would swallow the bastard that did this. He would only be the light for the boy sitting beside him and for the younger boys at Dalton. He would not be the bringer of joy like Trixie always was… but he would be a bringer of comfort.

* * *

Brad's sisters had all but pushed him out the door, not that they had to do it because Brad was going himself. But as soon as he heard and told his family about Trixie being shot his sisters wanted him out of the house and at the woman's side. They had met her once and loved her like an aunt already. Brad did the same. Trixie was an aunt and a mom to him. A comforter, caretaker, joyful spirit and amazing woman. And he would be damned if he couldn't get to her side.

* * *

Ethan had heard it from his brother, from Joseph and was right now walking upstream to get out of that stupid plane he had been about to board. People cursed him and called nasty things at him but he did not care. He only had one thought running through his mind: "Get to Trixie and get to Joseph." When the Hughes brothers were young their uncle was robbed and killed. Ethan had no idea how Joseph would take this, so he had to get to him and get to Trixie because that woman… that woman was like a mother to them and so many others and she was _amazing_. She was amazing and needed her family around her and Ethan would make sure that happened.

* * *

Joseph was shuddering. He had returned to Dalton to take part of Kim's New Year's Eve party and now he was sitting in a hospital hallway waiting on news on Ma. Austin was sitting beside him, holding a hand on his arm. Joseph felt Austin's support and warmth pour into him. He was grateful. Ma was important to all of them and Joseph knew none of them would be able to stand it if she died. They hadn't been told anything and it was killing him. Ma was the best person in the world. She loved everyone and was exactly what the Warblers needed. A mother away from their own. It hurt to think that someone deliberately wanted to hurt her. They had been told by Nelson that the punk came in and aimed a gun at him. Ma had stepped in between and tried to protect Nelson. She had given the man the money, 20 dollars, 20 shitty dollars and the man shot her. Joseph felt like crying but he couldn't… he had to be somewhat strong for the junior members of the group. He would be strong for their sake because Ma would've wanted him to be there for them so he was going to. He _was _going to.

* * *

William had not made it back to Dalton for the party, why you ask? He was abroad. He would return a week later and he wished it would be that week now. He was in Spain with his family. He'd gotten the call in the middle of the day and since he got the call he hadn't left his hotel room. He wanted to know. He wanted to be there. He wanted to be there for the woman that was always there for any of them, even though she didn't have any obligations or biological reasons to do it… she was always there and he loved her like a son would love his mother. He sobbed slightly and wiped at his eyes. He wanted to be there with everyone else but couldn't and that hurt something terrible.

* * *

Roger was driving. He had ignored his families objections to him leaving on the New Year's Day. But frankly he didn't give a damn. All he wanted was to get to Ma Trixie and his little brothers, nothing else mattered.

* * *

_Nothing Else Matters_ was going through his head as he sat on the floor in that hospital hallway. He was leaning against the wall, praying. Matt wasn't a very religious person but he was praying now. Praying for Ma. He knew that all Warblers most likely were. They were all praying for her to pull through, survive the surgery and then get back to her temple. The Lima Bean was hers and would always be hers. Nothing else mattered than her surviving and if the constant arrival of Warblers was anything to go by so was it for them. The only ones that weren't coming was those who had no way of getting there. He didn't blame them because he knew that Ma were in their thoughts and that they basically were there anyway. They were with them in spirit, being there for Ma. He looked up and sang softly:

**So close, no matter how far**  
**Couldn't be much more from the heart**  
**Forever trusting who we are**  
**and nothing else matters**

**Trust I seek and I find in you**  
**Every day for us something new**  
**Open mind for a different view**  
**and nothing else matters**

**Never cared for what they say**  
**Never cared for games they play**  
**Never cared for what they do**  
**Never cared for what they know**  
**And I know**  
**Nothing else matters**

* * *

He heard Matt sing softly and he felt Joseph shiver underneath the grip he had on his arm. He felt Justine sob quietly into his neck and he felt how he himself was close to tears. But he couldn't let them fall. He just couldn't. He was the Warbler leader right now. They needed him to be strong for them when they couldn't be it by themselves. He'd collapse and break in solitude later, but not now that anyone could see him. He knew Jesse was watching him, looking for slipups that he could use to tear him down. He had never trusted the guy, never. Not since he saw him enter the Warbler hall during that audition. But Ma Trixie had told him to give the kid a chance, she had told him to give his brothers a chance… to give his parents a chance to get their priorities right. She was a constant ray of sunshine in his life, a constant hope. She always had hope and she always offered a warm embrace. She knew everyone so well and didn't judge you. She never judged anyone and that someone would harm her… this angel on Earth was beyond anything Austin could imagine. He shivered just thinking on what kind of sick or depressed person it was that had done this. He could though picture Ma and him. She would forgive the son of a bitch that did this. She most likely knew him and was going to forgive him. She was that caring. She had a heart of gold and was worth ten times it's worth. Austin would be there for her like she had been there for him and everyone else. He wouldn't let her down. He would be strong for her.

* * *

Justine was sobbing into her boyfriend's shoulder. She didn't have to hide her worry and fears like he did. And what Austin returned home to. He returned home early that morning and they were just about to… uh hum "enjoy" themselves when the phone rang. If someone asked if she would remember the moment she heard that Ma got shot she would tell them yes. For two reasons, Ma got _shot_ and she and Austin were naked, about to go at it. She shuddered at the thought. She had been smiling and teasing Austin when he got the call and then she felt extremely annoyed when he backed off of her and sat up looking angry. She had thought it was his parents again. Stupid. She should've known it was something else and she had felt insanely guilty for feeling annoyed about her time with Austin being interrupted as soon as she heard. She felt like the complete opposite to Ma. Ma would've understood. She would've gotten up and getting ready, not waiting for her lover to return to bed so that they could finish what they started. She sniffled and Austin held her closer. Austin was like Ma, sweet and caring and she really didn't deserve any of them. When ma pulled through Justine would tell her that she was going to be an amazing person, like her, from now on. She would never again use her body to embarrass annoying little gits, she would be a proper lady. Like Ma always told her to be. She would be what Ma wanted her to be.

* * *

Reed was outside the hospital taking a smoke. He only smoked when he was worried and didn't want the younger boys to see him so he was hiding. He wanted to cope alone, but he knew it was too much to wish for because deep inside he didn't want to be alone. Otto soon joined him, smoking as well. Reed didn't say anything just offering his lighter. His thought was not on Otto, he'd handle that later. His thoughts were on Ma. She would kick his ass for doing this but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to cope. He would make sure Otto quit though, for Ma's sake.

* * *

The first time he met Ma she had dropped a cup of coffee on his lap and it was _hot_. She had been trying to be nice about it and tried to help him but after a while gave up and just laughed because he looked hilarious and sounded like it most likely. It brought a small smile to his lips thinking about it. She pampered him for weeks after that and he had never felt more loved. He would make sure she felt as loved now. He _was_.

* * *

Tom looked at his older brother. Lucas was stone-faced and deep in thought but he was still doing the Ma-move as Tom had called it. She and also Lucas would always try to comfort anyone and their hands would move to the one in need of comfort. Lucas hand had done that… it had taken his. Tom held it tightly because Lucas was his big brother and he would make the hurt go away, he always did. He would make sure everything turned out alright. He would make sure Ma was okay, he would. There was no stopping his older brother… or her. She really didn't have a stop or pause button even. She was always on the move and always on mother-hen mode. Jerry may be the Mama Warbler but Ma was _Ma_. She was a mother to all of them and it hurt knowing that someone could hurt her. Tom would be there for her and help her, take her hand to comfort her, like she did to him and everyone else. He swore.

'Cross my heart and hope to die', he thought and did just that. Lucas did give him a funny look but Tom just snuggled close to him and rested his head on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas just held him and that was what he needed. Lucas was like Ma and Tom would make sure he was too.

* * *

Nathan had been crying for a while but had stopped. He was so worried about Ma. He hoped she was okay. She had to be. But he also knew that she most likely would forgive the ass that did this. She had forgiven him for nearly killing Mitch and for hitting Wes so she would surely forgive this jerk too. Nathan had been so close to lose the love of his life and now he was close to losing his Ma as well. After he was disowned Ma was the only parent he had, the only grown woman that cared about him and if he lost her he would have no one… no parental type in his life. He needed her and she needed him. He would make sure he was there for her. You have his word for it. He would be there all the way, to support and comfort and help. He would be by her side, like she had always been by his. Just you wait and see, he would. He had made a mistake with Mitch, not being there when he needed him but he was not ever gonna do that mistake again. Not to Mitch and not to Ma. He would be there for her, just you wait and see.

* * *

Otto had been surprised to see Reed smoking. The guy was a health-nut regularly and here he was smoking. Smoking! It was unbelievable. That Otto smoked wasn't… he had been smoking every now and then since he was 13. Ma had caught him once and hit him with a ladle… _hard_… on the ass. He hadn't been able to sit properly for days. He wished she would storm out of the hospital now and slap him. That's was basically why he was out here smoking. So that she would realize it and come and beat him up, because if she did… Otto would know she was alive and that was everything he wanted right now. For Ma to be alive and okay. He wanted her to be back on her feet soon, to be Ma again. He decided that he would hug her and tell her he loved her next time he saw her in the Bean. He would… will. He _will_ do that.

* * *

Julian was on a fucking bus because the stupid fucking train broke down in fucking Lima so he had to take a bus from there. He wanted to be at the hospital this morning and not in two fucking hours! He had to get there, he had to get to Ma! No matter what it took. He would get to Ma.

* * *

Mitch was being hugged by Nathan and he didn't mind one bit. He wanted Nathan to comfort him because he was upset. Really upset. He was afraid that Ma would die from this bullet… or the surgery. He was afraid that she would die. That they would lose her and he couldn't bear the thought. It made him think of his suicide attempt. He whimpered and Nathan held him closer whispering soothing words to him. He didn't want Ma to die. He loved her too much and needed her too much. She had been the only person to keep him afloat after the suicide attempt because she didn't look at him with sad pitying looks like everyone else did. She just looked at him with the same warmth and love she always did. She forgave him for the stupid thing he did and he hadn't thanked her enough for it. He wants to, he's going to. She needs to know. She needs to know that he care about her too… that he and everyone else loves her. She needs to know.

* * *

Eric Anderson was pissed at his family. They refused to let him take the private jet back to the states from Paris. They refused to let him stay at the hotel and wait for calls. They refused to let him get informed about Ma! They had said it wasn't anyone important and that pissed him off! She was important! It was Ma! He was getting there… he just didn't know how.

* * *

Carl and John were twins but not much alike. Except for one thing. They reacted the same to bad news and their parents knew this. Which is why they were now on a small coast guard boat, faking a appendicitis somewhere outside of the coast of Mexico. The only thought the boys had in mind was getting to the states and to get to Trixie. Maybe their methods were extreme but it was their mother's idea! And if they got grief about it… how would John know you could only get appendicitis once if your appendix was removed? He wasn't a doctor.

* * *

Alvaro was so happy he had a loving family. He had a broken foot and could not leave the hospital yet, but they were all there. Offering comfort and making sure that he knew what was going on. His mother knew of Ma. She had been at Crawford and know of the woman's love for Dalton boys. Alvaro was angry at whatever punk did this and he was gonna make sure they paid for what they did to Ma. He would not just sit and wait for the scum to jump off a bridge. Alvaro would gladly push 'him.

"I'll help", his mom told him and he had to smile.

* * *

Jesse didn't understand all the fuss. A barista got shot, so what? It happened all over the country every day. It was just another black woman getting shot. Why should he abort his vacation on Hawaii for it. He had a way of going home but he neglected telling Austin that. He just said that he could not get back and hoped that "Ma" would be okay. Seriously the Warblers were a bunch of saps and next year he would make sure that changed. Without Joseph and Austin by his side Otto would be an easy target. He would make sure the guy got knocked off that chairman seat and take it for himself, make himself captains and take all solos. No one would be able to stop him. The boys that would be sophomores would be too afraid as would the upcoming freshmen and the juniors would be falling for his charms. The seniors wouldn't be a problem after that. Just you wait and see, as soon as Austin was gone things would turn out right. Jesse would be the alpha wolf, yeah he heard about Wes' sleep-deprived hallucination. Jesse would be the alpha that ruled all the losers and weaklings, the Warblers would win it all under his leadership. Just you wait and see.

* * *

'_Jag fattar det inte_', Kim thought. '_Jag kan bara inte fatta det. Igår firade vi alla och vi var alla lyckliga och glada och nu… nu så sitter vi här i en kliniskt ren korridor, som stinker av sjukhus och rengöringsmedel. Jag hatar sånt här. Det är det värsta jag vet. Att inte veta något. Att inte veta om Ma kommer att klara sig, om hon är okej. Jag förstår inte… jag förstår inte kur någon kan skada henne. Hon är ett helgon, en guldklimp, en ängel… Hon är det enda i detta konstiga och rentav ruttna land som är helt igenom gott. Jag förstår inte hur någon kan vilja skada henne med vilje. Trixie är alldeles för god för att göra någon illa. Hon har aldrig retat mig när jag inte förstår. Hon bara ler och förklarar det för mig. Hon bara… hjälper mig. Inte som de andra som tittar konstigt på mig eller skrattar. När jag säger svenska saker eller översätter direkt från svenska till engelska så ler hon bara och rättar mig där hon kan. Hon ser inte ut som en fågelholk när jag säger något obegripligt och hon stirrar inte på mig i skräck när jag dricker mitt kaffe svart och _starkt_. Alla andra tycker jag är galen, men en sak jag har att säga om amerikaner är att det INTE vet hur man gör gått kaffe… det är bara brunt vatten. Jag lovade Ma att visa henne hur man gör RIKTIGT kaffe och det ska jag. Så fort hon är frisk så ska jag göra det, vänta bara. Sedan ska vi servera det till de som kallar mig en tok… Till the Warblers. Sen får vi se vem som skrattar bäst._'

* * *

Isaac was sitting in his bedroom at his home in Illinois. He was worried about Ma, just like everyone else and it was so hard to not just jump out of his window and get there. But he couldn't because of the damn snowstorm! The police had told the public to stay indoors and his family was following that down to a t. It was driving him nuts because he wanted to get to Ohio like yesterday! He was so worried about Ma. That woman was a saint and she did not deserve this. No one deserves this and absolutely not her!

* * *

Rob was standing by a window looking out at Westerville while waiting for news on Ma. The tiny woman with the big heart was like a mother to him and most boys at Dalton and it ate at his heart when hearing she got shot. He had not believed Wes when he called him. Not at first, no until he turned his TV on and saw the news directly from the Beam and he had _seen_ Wes in the background. Rob was a gentle soul but for this scum that shot Ma… he would make an exception.

* * *

There is only one word to describe what Eric and Brett Everett was feeling right now. Rage.

* * *

Howard punched his wall so hard his hand went through it. His parents had forbid him from going back to Dalton before school started and he was so angry that he had punched a hole in his wall. He didn't care. He just wanted to get to Ma.

* * *

He wanted to go but they didn't let him. He hadn't known the woman more than a semester but he still liked her a lot. Logan was a bit… suspicious to people. It came from being a _really_ rich kid. He always expected people to become his friends just to get parts of his money. That's why he felt so relaxed at Dalton. Most guys there were rich, maybe not as rich as him but wealthy enough to not want to borrow money from him. The boys that were there on scholarships ignored the rich part and just befriended him. Ma was the same. She was a "poor" woman… in everything but warmth and love. Damn he liked the woman a lot already. He hoped she'd be okay soon, he prayed for her.

* * *

Oliver was conflicted. He really wanted to be in the hallway with all available Warblers but as the only freshman actually being there he felt out of place, out of the loop because Ma didn't mean as much to him as he did to all his friends. He felt as if he shouldn't really be here. She was a nice lady that didn't look upon his artificial leg with pity. She treated him the same. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Austin. Which was kind of hard because Justine was sitting on his lap, almost blocking him completely. Oliver took the hand and Austin smiled slightly. Austin understood and he wasn't angry. Oliver smiled slightly. He belonged here… so he would stay.

* * *

Collin had been sad hearing about Ma Trixie being shot. He didn't know the woman that well and rarely went to the Bean. He told Joseph as much when he called and Joseph said that it was okay and promised to keep him posted so Collin decided to pray for this very kind woman and for his worried friends.

* * *

Peter "Pan" was trying to imagine what could make someone do what that punk had done to this sweet woman. His mother was a lawyer and his father a cop. He would ask them when they returned from their shopping trip. Maybe they knew.

* * *

Juan was confused, he was angry and sad for what had happened but he didn't understand why really. He hadn't spent that much time with Trixie but still… she was a good person but he didn't know her… so why was he so angry?

* * *

Alexander wished he knew Ma a bit better because then he would know how to feel about this.

* * *

Wes was alone in a hallway. He had snuck off from the other Warblers. He wanted to be alone because he hadn't been alone since he told everyone what had happened. He wanted to sort his feelings out. Ma was the only woman that had ever had acted in a motherly way to him before, well Mark's mom did too but Wes was sure the two women were each other's clone. Ma had taken him to his heart, taken him off the street and helped making him feeling part of a family. She understood him like no one else. She understood his fear of the darkness and small spaces. She understood how it felt like to be abandoned by your own family. At Christmas Day Wes had asked her why she was in the café with him and not home with her family and she had told him she had none. Her family had abandoned her, she wasn't wanted or loved but she was okay.

Wes often got sad, even though he hid it and often wondered if he was actually worth something or if he would be alright in the end… seeing Ma gave him that hope. She had no big money like he actually had, that Carmichael had fooled off of his father, she had no family to turn to but she was okay anyway. She created her own family, she took her staff and the boys at Dalton and made them her family, in the same way Wes did. The Warblers was his family and it was hers too. She was there Ma, well Mark and Jerry may be the Papa and Mama but Trixie was Ma, maybe that really made her the grandma.

She was fun and sweet and kind and cared about everyone, even people she didn't know that well. She was the embodiment of the Warbler spirit. The Warblers took him in just like that, something about being in the Warblers made you accept, protect, care for and help anyone, not just your own. Ma was all that, _she_ was the Warbler Spirit. Without her this city, this world would never be the same again. They would lose and angel and for what? 20 dollars? No, not happening. Wes wouldn't let it. He had been walking as he thought of all this and had reached the hallway where everyone else was. He looked around at all the sad faces and then smiled softly. Ma wouldn't want them to be worried or cry or feel guilty or anything.

"Ma wouldn't want this", he said and they all looked at him.

"Huh", Nathan asked and Wes saw Otto and Reed walk towards them.

"Ma wouldn't want us to sit around and think everything is over", Wes said. "She'd want us to smile and think of all the good times we've had with her. We can be sad but we don't have to show it. She never shows it. She's always happy, even when it looks its worst. We should do the same, in her honor."

Austin gently moved Justine aside and got up.

"I mean", Wes went on. "Ma always smiles and is always warm and sunny and friendly and happy and sweet and caring. Shouldn't we help bringing her back by doing the same. I know Ma can see and feel us even though she is lying on a surgery table. Right?"

Austin had walked up to him and Wes looked at him. Austin smiled and pulled Wes into a hug.

"When did you get so smart", he asked and Wes 'snuggled' into him.

"Well it's not by hanging around you lot", Wes said with a cheeky grin. Austin just chuckled and heard a few snorts and chuckles around him.

* * *

The door opened to the OR opened and the surgeon came out, intending to tell the family about the surgery. But there was no immediate family, he knew that. He had been informed of it but still… the waiting room was full of teenage boys and they all looked up at him. He sighed and said…

* * *

**TBC *hides***

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Singing Violet - People get upset about both. _

_singingtosun - Wow you really like drama I take it. _


	47. Heaven

Part 47

Ma Trixie smiled as she woke up. She'd been at the hospital for a week now and when she woke up the first time it was to a room full of young men. Her Warblers, and every time she woke up they would be there… and all the flowers they brought and all the flowers that former Warblers sent her. Her room was starting to look more like a jungle than a hospital room and she was happy about it. She sent some flowers away to other people because she got too much, but she kept one flower from every arrangement she sent away and stuck the cards to them, so she would know who she got them from. Today when she woke up the sophomore Warblers and a few older boys were there. She smiled at them.

"Kim darling", she said and he looked at her.

"Yes Ma", he asked.

"Can you sing that funny Swedish song for me? The one you said were about boats?"

"Of course Ma", he grinned and got a guitar handed to him. "I've translated it now for you."

"That's good dear, please sing it."

He smiled and started singing:

**There was a boat who told another:  
"Why you look handsome,  
We should board one another  
Made for each other and  
Keel a little  
Like only boats can"  
Badda bam bam bam bam  
Badda bam bam bam**

**The other boat said:  
"Of course I want to go cruising  
Kissing your handsome front  
We seduce each other in  
A sweet free wind  
Like only boats do  
Badda bam bam bam bam  
Badda bam bam bam**

**"And when we find cover  
We can take the sails off each other  
Lie a moment by a buoy  
Ship ahoy  
Rub our varnish together  
Giggle for the better  
Throw off our bondage  
Become a bit daring have some fun  
Oh oh oh"**

**"And then we can have  
Maybe one or two skiffs of our own  
Cooing behind us tied  
To a navel string  
It's a secret tow  
That only boats know  
Badda bam bam bam bam  
Badda bam bam bam"**

**"We can find embankment in the marriage harbor  
By a sea shore  
Build us a boathouse where we can lie  
And 'tar' each other's hide  
Like only boats can  
Badda bam bam bam bam  
Badda bam bam bam"**

**Badda bam bam bam bam  
Badda bam bam bam**

Ma laughed happily while the other Warblers stared at the Swedish boy. He grinned an almost impish grin.

"Did those boats talk about having sex", Isaac asked.

"Yes", Kim said happily. "Basically they said that they would take a walk, kiss and giggle, seduce one another, build a house to lie in and massage each other and also having sex and get kids."

"That song is strange", Rob grumbled.

"It got censured in Sweden for being too vulgar", Kim said happily. "But what's vulgar about boats?" He grinned _way_ too innocently but Ma was laughing happily. She enjoyed the shenanigans her boys got up to. She smiled as Kim got bombarded with questions. There was a knock on the door and Wes hurried inside with Mitch.

"Boys" she said and smiled. "What is the matter?"

"Ma, you have got to talk to Justine", Mitch said looking desperate.

"What is it", Ma asked. "What's wrong?"

"She is not behaving like herself", Wes said and sighed. "She's been all ladylike!"

"She's what?"

"She's acting like a real lady, like you always tell her!" Mitch flailed around with his arms. "She hasn't said a rude remark in a week!"

"She hasn't said a teasing word to anyone", Wes said.

"She hasn't used her beauty and body to embarrass people!"

"She's not cursing!"

"She's not getting rid of annoying little pests by cursing, taunting or hurting them!"

"She's gone crazy!"

Ma watched them in confusion.

"Isn't that a good thing", Ma asked.

"No!" Mitch yelled and grabbed his hair. "It's not Justine anymore!"

"Oh darling don't you worry, you will get used to it."

"No!" Mitch was looking desperate. "I need her back! I can't stand this! I'm desperate!"

"Mitch!" Wes said and grabbed his arm. "You'll hurt yourself."

"I don't care! I'd rather be run over by a bus than live the rest of my life with _that_ woman! I'll jump off a bridge!"

When the words left his mouth he got two seconds to realize... that it was the wrong thing to say and soon he was engulfed in a big hug by the Warblers around him.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Mitch objected and tried to get loose.

"Shoo your vultures!" Wes said and pushed on the older boys. "Mitch isn't suicidal! But I'm tempted to jump myself… Justine is not herself anymore and it hurts not only me and Mitch but Austin as well!"

"What", Rob asked confused.

"He has no idea of what to do", Mitch growled. "She's not acting like the girl he fell in love with. It has only been a week but I don't know how much more he can take."

"Well what is she doing", Brett asked.

"Nothing and that's the point!" Mitch flailed his arms around again. "You know how she's cheeky and cocky and 'naughty' and suggestive? She hasn't said anything suggestive to him in a week!"

Everyone stared at him, even Ma, because Justine would at least ten times I day say something suggestive to Austin to get him to blush, smile or get him into a tricky situation. Example. They were walking by the classroom where the freshmen were about to hold a sex-education class. Justine had noticed and with a sigh she had turned to Austin.

"Baby something is wrong with my skirt", she had said. "Could you come with me somewhere to help me fix it, you can remove it and _explore_ the sensitive areas."

Austin had blushed so much that time that he had resembled a tomato and the teacher had started yelling at them, she had threatened to give them detention and the Austin had apologized and had dragged Justine away and towards their next class. Justine had been smiling happily the rest of the day, Austin had blushed. He was now avoiding that corridor at all costs.

Justine would do similar things to Austin during Warblers practice but that was a secret agenda to that. She was trying to make him less focused so that Wes could steal the whistle. Austin was _much_ better at keeping track on it and Wes usually got caught and sometimes fooled because Austin had been a sneaky bastard and gotten plastic fake whistles that Wes sometimes found himself having when he thought he'd finally gotten a hold of the real one.

"Well", Ma said. "Maybe it is for the best that she becomes more ladylike?"

"No!" Mitch said and shook his head. "It's the sign of the apocalypse!"

"Oh honey don't be so dramatic."

There was a knock on the door and Austin and Justine entered with the rest of the seniors. The seniors were watching Austin almost worriedly.

"Oh Ma it's so wonderful to see you", Justine said and walked up the her and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling strong and ready for action", Ma said. She realized she just gave Justine a bait to use to turn her words into something… naughty.

"That is good Ma", Justine said and smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Have they gotten the awful young man that did this to you?"

"No", Ma said and sighed. "They haven't gotten _her_."

"Her?!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Yes", Ma said and sighed again. "It was a girl. A desperate looking one. I think she was a junky as well and when she saw how little money I had she yelled that I was a horrible person and she shot me."

"Oh what a dreadful woman", Justine said and Austin groaned. "Stop doing that Austin you've been doing that all day. It is really displeasing."

"You acting like this is displeasing", Austin spat.

"Not now dear, not in front of Ma."

Austin groaned again and covered his face with his hands, he was desperate and riled up… but Jesse ignored this.

"I kind of like this new you", he told Justine and smiled at her in a flirty way, just to annoy the hell out of Austin. "Makes you even more beautiful and attractive now that I know you really are a lady."

"Aw thank you Jesse", she answered with fake mirth and everyone waited for the verbal-bashing… but it didn't appear. Ma cocked an eyebrow. This was not the girl she knew and loved.

"Justine", she said softly.

"Yes Ma", the girl said and looked at her, she was sitting on the bedside.

"How many times have you tried to make Austin blush today?"

"None at all, it is not proper of a young lady to try to embarrass her man."

Austin made a noise that sounded like a cross between a frustrated yell and a devastated one.

"Honey that really isn't becoming of you", Justine scolded him.

"I don't care if it's becoming!" Austin snapped. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Can't take what", Justine asked.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! I can't take you anymore!"

Had Justine been her real self she would've answered back something like: "Oh baby you can take me _anywhere_, just make sure we stay a bit quiet."

But now she just sighed.

"I am just trying to be a proper lady", she said.

"Well that's not the reason I wanted to go out with you", Austin yelled and they all looked at him. "I wanted to go out with you because I love you, the _real _you. The sassy, witty, 'naughty', suggestive and totally awesome you. I don't know what's gotten into you or who the girl is in front of me but it's not you Justine!"

"It is me", she mumbled.

"No it's not and don't you dare try to tell me otherwise!" She looked at him. "Justine I _know_ you. I know when you are truly happy or when you are truly sad. I know how to make sure you don't get hurt and I know how to take care of you when angry. But _this_, this I can't handle. You are making me crazy acting as something you are not! You're not a 'lady'!"

"Excuse me", Justine asked looking hurt.

"You are an amazing _woman_. Stop trying to be something you are not! You're already perfect and this 'ladylike behavior' is not perfect on you! It doesn't suit you at all! You're unhappy and you're hurting."

"Why are you doing this now?"

"Because I can't take it! I was hoping Ma or Mitch could help getting some sense into you! Mitch has tried but Ma encourage it! I want my Justine back because this faulty replica of her is not the girl I love!"

"This is the new me", she said.

"Then I hope the new you are happy with your choices because if this is who you want to be I don't want any part of it."

They all stared as he got to the door.

"Austin", Justine asked shocked. He stopped and turned back to look at her.

"When _my _Justine comes back", he said. "Let me know okay, until then… I don't want to be anywhere near you."

Austin walked out and everyone stared in shock, even Jesse. He had never imagined something like that could happen.

"Whoa", he said.

"Boys", Ma ordered. "Get out."

"What", Joseph asked.

"Joseph you go find your best friend, the rest of you leave. I think I need to have a little talk with Justine."

Justine was looking at her lap, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. Mitch nodded and helped usher the other boys out.

* * *

"Austin calm down you're gonna make yourself sick", Joseph said. The senior Warblers and the sophomores, added Wes and Mitch, watched their leader pace back and forth in the park. He was pale and had dark rings around his eyes.

"Yeah man", William said. "This is not like you."

"Just leave me the hell alone", Austin spat and continued to pace.

"You're going to wear a hole in the ground", Jesse taunted slightly.

"Good, maybe it can be my grave."

"Don't talk like that", Mitch scolded him.

"Sorry…"

"No you're not."

Austin groaned again. Mitch gave Wes a look and the younger boy whined before hurrying up to Austin. He paced beside him, just looking at him.

"Can you please stop that", Wes asked.

"No", Austin answered and Wes got in front of him, he had to walk backwards while Austin just kept on pacing. "Move."

"No, please stop pacing and sit down", Wes said.

"No."

"For my sake please?"

"No get it through your head!"

"Pretty please?"

"Look here", Austin said and looked up… and regretted it at once. He had looked straight into Wes' puppy-eyes. "Now that's not fair!"

The boys around them laughed.

"Can you please sit down", Wes asked again. "Pretty please?"

Austin groaned and looked away but the damage was already done, there was no one that could withstand those damn puppy-eyes Wes had in his arsenal. Austin was getting desperate but Wes just kept looking at him in the same way.

"Gah!" Austin then exclaimed and sat down on a park bench. Wes smirked and brushed off his shoulders. Joseph hurriedly sat down beside Austin and put an arm around his shoulders, to help keep him sitting down. Malcolm had the same idea, together he and Joseph was pressing Austin down on the bench with their arms, keeping him in place.

"Will you get a grip now", Jesse asked in annoyance. "Ow!"

"Shut up", Wes said after hitting Jesse on the arm.

"But ow!" Rob hit him this time. "Will ow!" This time it was Roger. "I'm just yaow!" Reed.

"Be quiet", all seniors but Austin yelled at him and Jesse rubbed his aching arms and shoulders.

"I just wanna know when he's gonna man up and YAOW!" Jesse had began talking again but Matt, Tom, William and Reed hit him again. "Stop that!"

"Stop talking then!" Reed barked and Jesse grumbled something. By now Joseph was hugging his best friend while rubbing his back and the others could see Austin's eyes dropping. He was exhausted.

"We can't have him fall asleep here", Malcolm whispered. "He'd get sick!"

"Let's get him back to Dalton and into a bed", Joseph said and he, Malcolm, Rob and Reed got Austin up and lead him towards the cars. The others followed.

* * *

While all this was going on Ma was comforting a crying Justine. She was holding the girl's hand as she sobbed. The girl was hurting and upset and Trixie could see that.

"Now, now dear don't you worry, he'll come around", she soothed. "He loves you too much to leave you."

"He… he just loves the old me", Justine sobbed. "The real me."

"Yes the real you, so why aren't you the real you?"

"Because… Because I promised that if you were okay I'd be a lady from now one, like you always tell me. 'Be more ladylike.'"

"Oh honey I am sorry, I didn't mean to try to force you to become something you don't want to be."

"But… But you always scold me when I don't act like a proper lady and… and you liked this change."

"Maybe", Ma said and sat up a bit. "But you should not change yourself to make me happy, I don't matter that much."

"Yes you do Ma", Justine sobbed. "Other than my stepmom you are the only woman to openly accept me for what I am."

"I don't accept you for _what _you are dear", Ma said and squeezed Justine's hand with a soft smile on her lips. "I accept you for who you are and when I tell you to be more ladylike it is just in good fun, true I dislike some sexual jokes you do to embarrass the boys but the rest is amazing. I am not a proper lady myself you know."

"Ma you are a proper lady, you're an angel."

"Oh all of my boys and you say that but I am not. If I was my biological family would be here but they are not."

"Well if they gave up on you it's their loss", Justine sniffled. "We all love you."

"And I love all of you, unladylike and all. Now will you be so kind as to become my Justine again and work things out with Austin? The poor dear was completely exasperated."

Justine looked at her knees and held her skirt in a tight grip.

"He hates me", she mumbled.

"No dear he hates who you tried to be", Ma said and held her hand. "He loves you or else he would not have tried so hard to change you back."

"He walked out on me", Justine said and felt the tears start to pour down her cheeks.

"Come here darling", Ma said and held her arms open and Justine got into her arms. They would work this out. She was sure of it.

* * *

Wes jumped sky-high when his phone started ringing in the middle of the little meeting the Warblers were having to discuss their biggest problem, the woman posing as Justine. He looked at the person calling and it said Michael A.

"Michael A", Wes mumbled. "Oh Michael!"

He hurriedly answered.

"Hi Michael what's up", he asked.

"You are gonna love me after today", Michael said happily.

"I've always loved you, now what's up?"

"Put me on speaker?"

Wes followed orders.

"Guys say hi to Michael", he said.

"Hi", everyone said and they could hear on Michael's voice as he spoke that he was very smug.

"Why hello dear Warblers", he said.

"What have you done", Joseph asked.

"Oh nuffin… other than giving the police of Westerville a clue that will lead them to the _woman _that shot Ma."

"WHAT?!" 28 voices shouted at the same time.

"Yeah my connections told me a name, I called Mark and he called the Westerville PD."

"You have _got _to be joking", Reed said. "How did you manage that?!"

"Meh I have connections on the dark side of the force."

"Oh shut up", Joseph said. "So… they got here?"

"Mark told me they went to get her. You don't sound too surprised about it being a woman."

"No Ma told us", Kim clarified. "So how exactly did you find that bitch?"

"That is my little secret", Michael answered. "Aw shoot I need to go my professor is giving me evil looks. I swear that man is Satan!"

He hung up before they could get any further. Then there was a knock on the door and they all looked up to see a sad looking blonde girl enter. Mitch hurried up to her and hugged her.

"You okay honey", he asked and Justine shook her head while hugging him. "It will be okay."

"No because Austin hates me… you hate me too."

"I don't hate you, you just frustrates me. Will you please tell me why you changed into a Not-Justine girl?"

"Because… I promised Ma that if she was okay I'd be more ladylike… because she always tells me."

"But… you shouldn't-"

"I know. Ma already talked to me about it… so where's Austin?"

"Asleep", Joseph said.

"Dead to the world", the Everetts said.

"Come on", Mitch said and took her hand. "Let's go get you and your man together again."

He dragged her out of the room and when some boys were about to follow Joseph whistled and they turned to him.

"Leave them alone", he said. "Austin and Justine need to work this out on their own."

* * *

Austin felt someone snuggle up to him and opened his eyes. He saw Justine looking back at him.

"Before you say anything", she said. "I love the fact that you sleep in just your boxers and a t-shirt, makes it easier to get you naked."

Austin smiled gently.

"What happened to being a real lady", he asked.

"I can be a lady when I'm old and grey… right now I just want to be the girl you fell in love with because that's the real me."

"Oh?"

"Yes… I love you."

"I love you too, the _real _you. But if you are just doing this for my sake then-"

"I'm not… I talked to Ma and she said I should not try to be all ladylike just because she wants me to… she wants me to be me all witty, sexy, mischievous and 'naughty'."

"I like that", Austin said.

"I… I have something to sing to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes so just shut your mouth until I can put it to better use and listen."

Austin smiled but followed orders and Justine took his hand and sang softly:

**Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years****  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more**

**Baby you're all that I want**  
**When you're lyin' here in my arms**  
**I'm findin' it hard to believe**  
**We're in heaven**  
**And love is all that I need**  
**And I found it there in your heart**  
**It isn't too hard to see**  
**We're in heaven**

Justine choked up a bit but Austin took her hand and put his other to her cheek to wipe her tears away and took over the singing:

**Austin: Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way**

**Baby you're all that I want**  
**When you're lyin' here in my arms**  
**I'm findin' it hard to believe**  
**We're in heaven**  
**And love is all that I need**  
**And I found it there in your heart**  
**It isn't too hard to see**  
**We're in heaven**

**Both: I've been waitin' for so long**  
**For somethin' to arrive**  
**For love to come along**  
**Now our dreams are comin' true**  
**Through the good times and the bad**  
**Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you**

**Baby you're all that I want**  
**When you're lyin' here in my arms**  
**I'm findin' it hard to believe**  
**We're in heaven**  
**And love is all that I need**  
**And I found it there in your heart**  
**It isn't too hard to see**  
**We're in heaven**

After they sang the last word they kissed and Justine then started sobbing because she was so happy. Austin just held her and soon both of them fell asleep. While a young woman in Westerville was running from the police but got stopped by a _giant_ cop stepping out in her way. She was caught and would be hold responsible for what she did.

* * *

**TBC See I'm a nice person! Kinda...**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_


	48. Becca the Bitch & Hurricane Justine

Part 48

Justine, Austin and Joseph were walking from their class, heading towards the cafeteria. They talked about graduation and what they planned on doing after. Justine happily told the boys she was walking between of her plans to become a famous designer. She held her arms hooked to the boys' and they smiled at her enthusiasm.

"And I am gonna give you a call Joseph when I need models", she said matter-of-factly and Austin smiled.

"What about me Just", he asked.

"Oh you are my man so you will already know when I need models and will be coming", she answered. "Joe won't so I need to call him."

"I can't be a model", Joseph said and wrinkled his nose. "I'm not near vain enough."

"Wanna bet", Austin asked. "Ow!" Justine had elbowed him.

"Which is why I want you", she then told Joseph. "I need down-to-Earth models. If I wanted someone vain I'd ask Jesse." Joseph made sure to watch Austin's reaction. Austin smirked happily. Joseph just shook his head and then the three of them stopped. Because they heard a crash.

"What the", Austin asked and Joseph ran ahead of them and turned the corner and saw Wes sit on the ground, books and papers all around him and rubbing his arm. He was sitting by some of the lockers that the none-boarders used.

"Wes what happened", Joseph asked and the younger boy startled before looking up.

"Uh", he said. "I um tripped…"

"You _tripped_", Joseph asked, not believing him.

"Yeah…"

"Looks more like a shove to me", Joseph said and held his hand out. "Come on."

Wes sighed and took his hand and was pulled to his feet. He looked at his books and papers and groaned. He bent down and started picking them up.

"What is all this", Joseph asked as he started to help him, just as Austin and Justine came around the corner.

"Nothing", Wes mumbled and got up, taking the papers Joseph handed him. "Just some school work."

Justine bent down and picked up a paper and cocked an eyebrow.

"Darling", she said. "This is sheet music, I didn't know you were taking a music class."

"I'm not", Wes mumbled and blushed. "I'm just… um working on something."

"Song arrangements", Austin asked as he looked over the sheet music. He knew all about that after all.

"Maybe", Wes mumbled and held out his hand for it. Austin smiled and handed it to him and then ruffled his hair. Wes smiled shyly before hurrying off. The three seniors continued towards the cafeteria and on their way met a few freshmen… all of them having one thing in common. They looked scared, sat on the floor or were leaning on the wall. The three seniors were confused but there was nothing they could do because any freshman they asked just hurried off or said that it was nothing. Austin narrowed his eyes, something fishy was going on here.

* * *

The Warblers jumped when Austin blew the whistle. They all stopped talking and turned to him, Wes glaring daggers at him. Austin put the whistle in the chest pocket of his blazer and looked through his papers.

"Carmichael approached me today", he said. "Every January you know that the middle school kids come to visit Dalton, in case they want to start here or at Crawford County Day come fall. He asked me if the Warblers would like to perform in the auditorium. Do we?"

"It would be a great rehearsal for our regionals", Isaac pointed out.

"But we can't all take part", Roger pointed out and Matt and Wes nodded. "The three of us have to take a seminar about student politics that day. The whole student council does."

"Okay so Roger, Matt and Wes are out", Otto wrote on his paper. "As am I since the fencing team is showing off."

A few other boys told the council they were not available. But still it was enough to do an acceptable number. They went through songs they could do and settled with two songs, Jesse would lead them all, against Austin's liking. But he was voted down, but he kept a straight face and decided to power through it, as always. They talked about that upcoming 'recruitment' day and after a bit Joseph and Austin shared a look. Joseph nodded and Austin called for quiet. He was ignored and took out the whistle and blew in it again. The boys jumped and turned to him.

"Now that I have your attention", he said calmly. "We need to become serious."

"Aren't you always serious Austin", Jesse said with a smirk.

"Rather serious than an ass", Austin said in a nonchalant way and Jesse gaped at him. "Back to the matter at hand. Joseph and I have a question for the freshmen."

Howard, Logan, Oliver, Collin, Peter Pan, Juan and Alexander all looked confused.

"Earlier today Justine, Austin and I were walking to the cafeteria when we met a few freshmen", Joseph said. "All of them were either on the floor or getting up. They were all jumpy and appeared as if they had been pushed, shoved or hurt in any other way. Is there something going on in the freshman grade?"

The freshmen looked at each other and all shook their heads.

"Boys", Austin said and got up. "If something is happening you have to tell us so we can get rid of whoever is bullying you."

"No one is bullying us", Oliver said.

"Pushing you around then."

"No."

"Boys I'm serious. We've all seen you and a few other freshmen appear with bruises and you all write them off as accidents."

"They are accidents!" Collin yelled. "We're on sports teams and we collide in the corridor, slip on floors and the stairs. It is accidents Austin."

"Collin I am not stupid, occasional accidents I can understand, but every week?"

"Just because you're older than us doesn't mean you have to treat us as punks!" Howard yelled.

"Excuse me?" Austin was confused.

"Mind your own damned business Austin", Logan spat.

"Guys that just proves to me that something is going on."

"Nothing is going on", Peter yelled and marched up to Austin and pushed him. He was much taller than Austin. "Get it through your thick skull. Just leave us alone!"

Austin was staring in confusion, as was everyone else. The freshmen got up and left. Jesse snorted and followed them, but stopped by Austin.

"Looks like you're not as wanted as you thought _chaiman_", he said and knocked his shoulder against Austin's and the other boy slightly staggered back… and tripped on someone's foot and went down.

"Austin?!" a few boys exclaimed in shock and Jesse left. Austin looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What just happened", he asked.

"I think babe", Justine said and helped him up. "That you are on to something... other than the floor." The other boys agreed and made up a plan… to keep a watching eye over their little freshmen. But none of them noticed Wes slink off, intending to telling the freshmen what the older boys were planning.

* * *

A few days later the 'promotion' day was in session and the whole school was full of people. Just after lunch Wes was finally finished with that seminar and he intended to just walk around the school and pretend to be an interested student. He was not in uniform to keep the charade up. Everyone that knew him understood. It would make it easier for him to fit in the next year if no one knew he already was a Dalton student.

He watched the fencing team demonstrate their skills and waved a little at Otto before hurrying off. He'd taken a map and was looking over the activities. He was so absorbed in his studying that he didn't notice Jesse until this roughly pushed him aside and he hit the wall with a small bang. Wes looked up and Jesse just snorted and walked off. Wes got up slowly. He _had _to figure out a way to know when Jesse was approaching. As he sat there he heard Jesse's footsteps as he walked off. They had a certain sound to them.

"Wait a minute", Wes said and got up. "That's it! If I start to recognize people's footsteps I'll be able to tell who is approaching me!"

"You know the first sign of someone going crazy is them talking to themselves", a voice said behind him and he jumped. He heard a happy laughter and turned around and saw Olivia.

"Olive!" he said happily and gave her a hug and a soft kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"My mum was going to visit her friend here in Westerville, the one you met and she dragged me with her. But I got bored and decided to go visit Dalton instead. When I got here some loghead gives me a map and asks me if I will apply for Crawford this fall and told me. All I can say about that is: no no no no no no."

Wes laughed and put his arm around her waist and they started to walk down the hallways.

"So what is going on here", Olivia asked and looked around.

"Recruiting day", Wes explained. "Dalton and Crawford are trying to get students to apply for next year. Everyone is up and about."

"But you're not because you want to fit in next year."

"I love that you know me so well darling", Wes said and kissed her.

"Get your big, fat, ugly lips off of my man!" an angry voice shouted and the two looked up and Wes groaned.

"What do you want Becca?" he asked. The girl stormed up to them and pushed Olivia away from Wes. She then turned to Olivia and gave her a bitch glare.

"Keep your hands off of my boyfriend!" she hissed.

"Excuse me", Wes asked and pulled his arm out of Becca's hold. "But I am _not _your boyfriend. I broke up with you remember?"

"Temporarily confusion on your part", Becca said and smiled at him and tried to take his hand.

"Uh no", Wes said and moved out of her reach. "You are the one that's got a few screws loose."

"I'm your first love", Becca said. "You will always love me."

"My first love was actually a chocolate cupcake", Wes said with a straight face. "You are just a slight slipup in my judgement."

"Wes!"

"What", Wes asked dryly.

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"I can talk to you any way I want when you are saying insulting things to my _girlfriend_." By girlfriend he took Olivia's hand and pulled her close to his side. "Weren't you dating that annoying guy last I saw you?"

"He broke up with me…"

"God I wonder why", Wes said and Olivia laughed.

"Stop laughing and get off of my boyfriend!" Becca yelled at her.

"Now you listen here you little bitch", Olivia said and stalked up to Becca. "I don't know what planet you are from but here on planet Earth you are no longer together when you break up with your partner. When you break up it also means that you have no claim over the person you broke up with so you can't come and tell me to get my lips off of my boyfriend's because you have no right or say in it."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"No", Wes and Olivia said together.

"Is there a problem here", one of the members of the campus security said and walked up to them. He'd heard the screaming.

"Yes", Wes said and looked at the man, who instantly recognized him. "This girl Becca is harassing me and my girlfriend. Marcus, can you please have her removed from here?"

"Which one is Becca then?"

"She is!" Becca yelled and pointed at Olivia. Wes rolled his eyes and pulled Olivia close to him.

"Right", Marcus said and firmly gripped Becca by the arm and lead her away, against her objections. Wes shook his head and Olivia snorted.

"Do you want to go out tonight", Wes asked out of the blue and Olivia cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me", she said.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight", Wes asked again. "I promise I'll behave."

She kissed his cheek gently.

"Of course", she said. "I'll see you around here at 7?"

"Cool, meet me at the entrance hall?"

"Yes", she said and then her phone beeped. "Ugh my mum wants me back, see you at 7?"

"Yeah", Wes said and kissed her cheek gently. "I'll see you then."

Olivia left and Wes did the same, none of them knew they had been watched. Justine stepped out from the corner she'd been hiding around and she had a plotting smile on her lips. She got her phone out and dialed a number.

"Hi baby we got work to do", she said and walked off, swaying her hips in a way that had a few middle school boys drool over her. She winked at them and she was sure one was about to faint. Just before she turned the corner she turned around to face them and they were all staring at her in awe and completely love-struck. Justine blew them a kiss before she left.

* * *

Wes was working on some homework when his door was actually thrown open and a whirlwind known as Justine stormed into his room and walked straight up to his closet. After her came Mitch and Otthan, although more slowly. Wes watched as Justine started throwing things out of his closet while muttering:

"No… no, defiantly no… maybe, no, no, no…"

"Uh what is she doing", Wes asked and noticed the bag Mitch had just put on his desk. "Scratch that, what are _you _doing?"

"Well _someone_", Mitch said and threw a look in Justine's direction. "Overheard you asking Olivia out on a date."

"_Ew_ defiantly no", they heard Justine say somewhere behind them.

"So we are here to help you get ready", Mitch continued.

"And why are _you _here", Wes asked and looked at Nathan.

"To laugh at your misery", Nathan said happily. "Having Justine and Mitch get you ready is torture."

"And you", Wes asked and turned to Otto.

"To make sure they don't go too crazy", Otto answered calmly and Wes rolled his eyes and got up.

"I don't need any help", he said. "I already know what to wear, where to go and what to say so out."

"No", Mitch said and grinned. "You didn't let us do this when dating the Bitch so we are going to do it now that you are dating Olivia."

"Exactly", Justine said. "Mitch get starting with his hair, he's starting to look like an outlaw with that long and ruffled look."

"Hey!" Wes objected but got no chance to objected before he was seated on a chair with a towel around his shoulders. Who knew Mitch was that strong? "Aw come on leave my hair alone!"

"Nope", Mitch said happily as he started to comb. "You need a new haircut."

"Why?"

"Because you look like a ruffian."

"But what if I _like _looking like a ruffian?"

"You do _not_", Justine said and pointed at him with a hanger. She had a tape measure around her neck and a seam ripper in her other hand.

"Justine", Wes asked as Mitch started to comb his hair. "What are you doing with that seam ripper?"

"Don't you worry darling", she said happily and disappeared behind the door. "I have everything under control."

Wes heard a strange ripping sound and tried to get up… but couldn't. Unbeknownst to him Nathan and Otto had gaffer taped him to the chair. He had tape around his chest, stomach, legs and wrists. He stared in confusion.

"Let me go!" he said.

"Nope", Nathan said and twirled the tape roll on his finger. "Mitch promised me something I can't deny."

"Don't ask", Otto said before Wes could. "My mind is forever tainted."

Mitch just looked smug and started working on Wes' hair.

"Relax sweetie", he said. "When I'm done you won't look as much as Jerry, seriously next time I see him I will tackle him to the ground and get rid of that _ugly_ Beatles haircut he's sporting."

"I can't really see that happening", Otto said.

"Oh trust me", Nathan said happily. "Mitch' legs are strong and talented."

"Too much information!" everyone yelled at him. Wes sighed and let Mitch do his work and he had no choice but to let Justine do hers… even though it was freaking him out. It only got worse when she pulled out a scissor and then sent Otto to her dorm to get her sewing machine. Wes whined and felt miserable. Nathan was having the time of his life. Wes groaned when Otto brought the sewing machine and he also noticed a bag with textile paints.

"I'm starting to freak out here", he said.

"Don't you worry", Mitch said as he worked on Wes' hair. "I'm soon done hair and you can go shower."

"You said hair on purpose…"

"Of course I did."

Wes groaned again but let them do their work, soon Mitch was done and helped freeing Wes from the tape. Otto tied a scarf over Wes' eyes and took his hand. Nathan took the other and they lead Wes out of the room and towards the common showers.

"Ow!" Wes exclaimed when they lead him into a wall. "If you are going to blindfold me at least guide me a bit better will ya?"

"Where's the fun in oops!" Nathan began but then Wes nearly tumbled down the stairs and he and Otto had to save his neck.

"Guys!" Wes yelled.

"Sorry we didn't count on the stairs", Otto said happily and gripped Wes' arm and held his hand. Nathan copied on the other side. "One step, one more…" Wes groaned but did as they said… three more times nearly resulted in him dying. But soon, after bumping into some stuff, did they finally reach the common showers and Wes stepped inside, taking off the blindfold. At least he'd survived.

* * *

Wes was frankly a bit disturbed that Justine had gone through his _underwear_ but he had no choice. Outside the boys and Justine were waiting for him to come out.

"What exactly did you do to his clothes", Nathan asked curiously.

"Improved them", she said happily.

"You think he'll like his new haircut", Mitch asked a bit worriedly.

"You did it so of course", Nathan said and kissed his cheek. "We all love it when you go barbershop on us."

"Why won't anyone ever let me do it", Justine asked.

"Because we don't trust you", Wes called through the door. Everyone else laughed but Mitch hugged Justine.

"I do", he said happily. "I only trust you to touch my hair."

Justine smiled happily and gave him a big hug. Nathan and Otto laughed and no one noticed that Wes had actually opened the door.

"Justine", he said sharply and they looked at him. Mitch, Nathan and Otto gaped.

"Yes darling", she said happily.

"_What _did you do to my jeans?" he asked.

"Made them skintight", she said happily.

That's not all she had done. Justine had ripped the seams on his jeans and had turned them from normal jeans into skintight jeans. She had also painted a dragon, medieval style on the right thigh and it continued down past the knee. She'd added some rivets also to the waist and some minor details that made the jeans look even better. She had taken one of his white button ups and rolled up the sleeves and stitched them there so he couldn't role the sleeves down. She had also taken one of his jackets and made a vest out of it by removing the sleeves. Wes didn't know it but on the sides of it and the back she had done some nice details. The sleeves from the jacket she had used, with some other material, to make a fedora for him with a band colored in the same shade of green as the dragon on his leg. He also had a pair of half-finger gloves that she had taken from his wardrobe and just cut the fingers off. But Wes was still barefoot.

"Oh right I forgot about shoes", Justine said and hurried up to Wes' room and some came back with a nice pair of black shoes and a pair of black socks. "There you go, perfection!"

Wes gave her a tired look. Mitch, Otto and Nathan gaped in amazement. They knew Justine was _good_ but this was… was amazing. Even for her! Wes looked at her again after putting on his stuff.

"And _why _did you think it necessary to do this to my clothes", he asked.

"Because you had nothing that looked good enough for your first date with Olivia", she said happily. "Now let me take a peek at that hair." She lifted the hat and smiled. "Mitch you have outdone yourself!"

"What", Mitch asked confused. "It was just a normal cut."

"Aw but it's a perfect Wes-cut!"

"Leave me alone and go bother someone else", Wes said in annoyance and walked past them. Justine put the hat on his head as he walked by. "I'll be late."

* * *

Wes grinned when he saw Olivia standing in the light of a streetlamp. She wore a coat since it was the ending of January and he wore one too. He hurried up to her and they shared a soft kiss before heading off to the restaurant where Wes had booked a table for them. On the way Wes told her about the trial against the woman that shot Ma Trixie.

Wes hadn't been allowed to go, Ma had forbidden it. But the senior Warblers went. They told the other boys what went down. The woman shooting Ma was a known junkie that was late with payment for her dealer. She like everyone else knew that the Bean pulled in a lot of money each day so she had decided to rob it. When she realized there was no money in the morning she had been so desperate and angry that she shot Trixie. The woman confessed the crime but agreed to give the law the name of her dealer and how to get in contact with him if she got an easier sentence. The judge liked that idea so the woman was sent to two months in prison and then rehab until she was clean. She would also pay Ma Trixie some money for the damage she caused.

Ma was happy with it, the Warblers not so much. But none of them would hunt her down and kill her, why? They were all too gentlemanly to do that. _But_ Justine had no problem tripping the woman by mistake and when helping her up give her a warning that pretty much told the woman that if she ever came close to Ma again Justine would take care of her herself. Now Justine said this with a sweet voice and the junkie was horrified because you a: never mess with Justine and b: Justine when angry is freaking scary.

"Oh dear", Olivia said and laughed just as the main course was served. "You sure have interesting friends."

"I do, how about you?"

"Well I haven't been living in Lima that long but I have a few friends. But I have also noticed some strange people around."

"Oh? Like who?"

"Well there is this boy that I _know_ is gay but he still tries to tell himself otherwise. He is a good mechanic though. There are three girls that aim to be cheerleaders and they are all somewhat bitchy. There's this guy that calls himself Puck for some reason. Oh and then there's the big-mouthed girl that tells everyone she meets she is going to be a Broadway star, the next Barbara and she is also _very_ annoying."

"You got to Lima Middle School right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know Mike Chang or Tina Cohen-Chang?"

"I've seen them around I think, quiet Asian kids?"

"Yeah."

"Just seen them around. He hangs out with the boys and she hangs out with a diva-girl and a boy in a wheelchair. She is also a bit of a Goth, nothing wrong there. Why?"

"I know them from Asian Camp, we talk once in a while."

She smiled and they continued to talk and just get to know each other even more. They had a lot in common and also had a few things… not so in common. The worst thing according to Wes was that Olivia had never listened to Stevie Wonder. When Wes heard that he stared at her in shock.

"What", he asked.

"I know who he is and all but I've never really listened to his music you know", she answered.

"For your birthday I will buy you a Stevie Wonder CD", Wes told her and the subject was dropped. They stayed for a bit longer at the restaurant before Wes walked Olivia home, well home to her mother's friend. When they got there they could see Olivia's mom and her friend spying on them from a window.

"Let's give them something to spy on", Wes teased and pulled Olivia close and kissed her. Olivia smiled into it and kissed him back. The door opened.

"Okay sonny get your paws off", Olivia's mother said sternly. Wes just gave her a dashing smile before kissing Olivia's cheek and hurrying off into the night. It had been a really good day… even though he ran into Becca the Bitch and Hurricane Justine. Oh and he had managed to snag that damn whistle from Austin... now where to hide it?

* * *

**TBC Someone asked me to write the whole trial but I've only been to one trial in my whole life and I am pretty sure that the trials in Sweden is not done in the same way they are in America and I've never been to a robber, shooting trial so this was the best I could give you :S Sorry.**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_


	49. Birthday Boy III

Part 49

Like previous years the Warblers and Trixie wanted to keep Wes from finding out about his surprise party. So they were all hiding from him at the Bean, it was 9 pm so Wes wasn't allowed outside, Carmichael now held his curfew at 9. So the Warblers were sitting in the Lima Bean. They had pushed their usual tables together and were now sitting at one big table.

"Okay", Austin said, his whistle hung around his neck, just in case. He'd managed to snatch it back from Wes during a Warbler game of soccer. "The first thing we have to think off his how to get Wes away from the Bean while we make sure everything is okay for the party."

"I'll handle that", Justine said smiling happily and pushing some of her long hair over her shoulder.

"No", Nathan said sharply and pointed at her. "You'll only try to molest him again!"

Justine gave him a tired look.

"He has a girlfriend that can do that", she said. "So why are you worried about me?"

"Because it's you and he's my baby! He's not supposed to do that with girls!"

"He turns 15", Justine said dryly. "And I am pretty sure they are going to go all the way soon, the passion and love is so strong it is basically radiating around them."

The boys stared at her, except Mitch.

"Oh come on", Justine said. "You must've noticed that! They're practically on fire!"

"Pft", Jesse snorted.

"Anything you want to say St. James", Justine asked and glared at him. Austin's dislike for the guy had started to spread among the seniors.

"No _sir_", Jesse said and Austin blew his whistle and everyone jumped and looked at him.

"Knock it off", he said. "We're here to plan a party. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"So", Alexander spoke up. "Who are going to attend this party?"

"Well all of us in the Warblers of course", Rob said.

"_No_ exceptions", Austin said without looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"And his friends from the Dragon" Otto stated.

"Yeah", Jesse said. "You know all guys there are protective over their mascot."

"Stop calling him our mascot", Nathan scolded him. "He hates that."

"But that's the only thing he's good for!"

"What?!" Justine yelled and flew up.

"I meant measured by his grade!" Jesse cut in and held his bag up in front of his face so that she couldn't claw it off with her nails. "He's the perfect Dragon and Dalton mascot!"

"He's not a mascot", Austin spat. Justine beamed at him before sitting down again.

"Okay, okay, _geez._" Jesse said, put his bag down and held up his hands.

"So what more do we need Austin", Oliver asked trying to avoid more fights.

"Well", Austin said and smiled. "We need drinks, strictly no alcohol, something to eat and a cake."

"Oh and Olivia", Mitch said and they all nodded. "She and Wes _are _dating after all."

The others just nodded, but Austin was already one step ahead of them all. He pretended to write everything down.

"Well we have to get a pick up ready for her though since she lives in Lima", Kim said.

"I'm going to Lima for a quick errand", Rob said calmly. "Jesse and I have a project and we need to talk to a teacher at the high school. We can pick her up on our way back."

"Good", Austin said. "Justine you have her number right?"

"Already texting baby", she said happily.

"Is it okay if I bring my boyfriend along again", Isaac asked shyly and the others all grinned at him. "I mean he and Wes are friends after all."

"Of course baby", Justine told him. "The more the merrier."

Isaac blushed and mumbled a thank you while the others laughed or chuckled.

"So what are we giving the little runt", Eric and Brett asked with affection and the boys looked at each other and then Austin.

"Babe, what do you and Mitch think", he said so they all turned to Justine and Mitch.

"What are you looking at us for", they asked.

"You're the resident shopping gurus", Nathan explained as Trixie and another waiter came over with their normal drinks. "Why do we have to go through this each year?"

"We may be the shopping gurus", Justine said and huffed. "But even we can run out of ideas. We are still _not _miracle workers"

"I feel insulted", Mitch said and looked at her. "I haven't run out of ideas!"

"Say video-game or Playboy magazine and I will skin you", she threatened and pointed at his face. Austin smiled fondly. It was exactly like the other two times they planed the party.

"I was thinking more of the stuff _this_ boy is interested in", Mitch said and gently slapped Justine's hand aside. "Like music, books, drawing or martial arts stuff. He could always use some more clothes, records, games or just funny stuff."

"Are we talking about Wes here my sweets", Trixie asked and put a hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Yes", all the Warblers said and she smiled.

"Do you have any ideas Ma", Austin asked with a smile. "Ow!" she had slapped him on the head with her tray. The others sniggered and she bopped the three boys closest to her with the tray.

"Don't laugh at other's misfortune", she told them and then looked sternly and Austin. "Of course I have ideas Austin. So what are you planning to do? Where will this party be held? What kind of food are you having? I hope for your Justine and you boys' sake that there will be no alcohol. How about the cake? Will all his friends be there? Well answer me!"

"Well Ma what are your ideas", Austin asked with a smile while getting his pen ready close to his notebook.

"He will suspect it being at Dalton this time", Trixie said. "So we move it here, I will wipe up a few cakes, cookies and something more foodish, you boys will handle the music I trust you know what everyone can enjoy. Make sure that Carmichael is here and the boys from the Dragon that are available, Alvaro too of course and the boys from the martial arts team, Jesse don't give me that face, oh and sweet Olivia, drinks I can fix."

"He'll appreciate that Ma", Austin said with a smile.

"It won't cost you anything dear."

"Thank you."

"Oh don't worry about Carmichael and his stupid rules about no parties during a school night. We will have him and probably Ms. Lincoln there to keep an eye on things."

"Of course."

"And for gifts, go in groups tomorrow so he won't suspect anything. You can buy whatever you think you'd buy for a boy his age. He turns 15 right?"

"Yes."

"Good deary, now none of you buy anything that has to do with sex, he is still too young for that. Make some funny music number for him, I think he'd enjoy that, he did last year. How about something from a musical? God knows that boy needs more Broadway in his life… and you lot do too."

"Of course Ma."

"And to keep him out of the loop you just carry on like usual."

"Like always."

"That way he won't suspect a thing and I don't think he will care. He didn't last year right? Or the year before that. Do you think he will be expecting something this year?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Okay. So Austin honey you make sure Kim and Alvaro just helps him with his homework as usual and come here around 5 pm and everything will be done and ready!"

"Thanks Ma" Austin said and looked up from where he was taking notes.

"Okay? Good sweethearts. See you then." She patted Austin on the cheek and stormed off with the other waiter that was giggling like crazy.

"Nelson stop acting like a school girl!" they heard Trixie scold before she disappeared into the kitchen. The Warblers looked at Austin. He was smiling will writing away in his notebook.

"What", he asked, knowing they were all watching him.

"Why didn't you act like Jerry or Brad", Otto asked.

"Because I knew that would happen. And anyway mommy's word is law and we better follow it. So why not just spare us the trouble of trying to arguing with her and just let her do what she does best? Anyone had a slight feeling of déjà vu?"

All Warblers from last year nodded while the freshmen shook their heads.

"Don't worry", Otto told them. "You haven't missed anything."

The freshmen looked at each other.

"That proves it", Logan said and the other freshmen nodded. "Being a Warbler makes you odd."

Everyone laughed at that because… it was true. But no one noticed the mischievous looks the Everetts were throwing each other behind their cups. They had a little plot going on, that had to do with a certain boy joining the Warblers.

* * *

The next day Wes was in the dojo practicing with the team. He noticed Jesse give him angry looks. Jesse was still pushing him around outside of the dojo, but in here he didn't dare because Wes was better than he was. Just like the freshmen of the school Wes was being bullied by Jesse and the older boy even threatened freshmen of the Dragon to do his homework or bad things would happen to them or their friends. Wes was safe from that but not from the physical and emotional attacks. Jesse always shoved him, mocked him with words and Wes constantly found notes that said that if he told anyone about what Jesse was doing Jesse would tell everyone at the school his secret and then hurt him. Jesse was trying to tear him down with things Wes' family was feeling about him, well at least what he imagined they were.

Wes tried really hard to ignore him but it was hard, so he took his anger and frustration out in the dojo. For good and bad. His hits were hard and angry so his knuckles started bleeding but he was scaring off Jesse and anyone else that liked to tease or mock him. While he was practicing his kicks though someone suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and kicked on reflex. He looked down on the person lying on the mat. The person groaned and held his side, Wes blushed.

"Jesse don't sneak up on people!" he said and looked at the brunette. Everyone else was laughing while Jesse just moaned and groaned in 'agony'.

"What happened here", their coach Mr. Brown asked as he hurried over.

"I was practicing my kicks like you told me", Wes explained. "And Jesse snuck up on me in the middle of a kicking-series!"

"Jesse", their coach said and pulled the young man up. "How many times do I have to tell you to _not _sneak up on Wes or anyone else? You can get really hurt!"

"I think he broke my ribs", Jesse whined.

"Serves you right", a freshman mumbled and Wes looked panicked. The Coach cocked his eyebrow at the guy. "I-I mean for sneaking up on people. Maybe you'll learn this time."

Jesse just glared at the boy who hurriedly hid behind a senior.

"Well let's end practice then", Coach Brown said. "I'll take Jesse to the ER and make sure his ribs aren't completely broken. Wes, good job today kid looks like you're gonna get that black belt sooner than we think."

"Thanks coach", Wes mumbled.

"Oh and happy birthday kid", the man said and ruffled his hair before leaving with Jesse. Wes looked at his martial arts team, they were all smirking.

"Aw shit", he swore and made a run for it. But he didn't get far. Soon he was grabbed by the seniors and dragged towards the swimming hall. You see the martial arts team had a little tradition. Whenever someone had a birthday they grabbed said boy, dragged him to the swimming pool and threw him into it, clothes on… well practice clothes on. After that some stole said boy's clothes and hid them in said boy's room so that he would have to walk back to his dorm looking like a drenched rat. When the martial arts team came into the swimming hall they found a boy sitting on the edge.

"Oh hi Elliot", one of the seniors said happily. Elliot White was a boy that was a star at Dalton. He was undefeated in butterfly swimming and had been school, state and national champion since he started. Elliot looked up and smiled.

"Hi guys", he said softly. "Someone having a birthday?" The martial arts team's birthday tradition was well-known at the school.

"Yeah the runt", a senior said happily.

"Hey!" Wes objected. "I'm not a runt anymore!"

"You will always be the runt Wes", a junior teased. "Even when you are a freshman."

"You're not a freshman", one of the freshmen asked.

"Long story", Wes said. "Can we get this over with?"

The word had barely left his mouth before he found himself flying through the air and into the pool. He came up spitting water, but smiling. The boys were all laughing and Wes squeaked when someone grabbed his feet and he was pulled under. He opened his eyes under water and glared at Elliot that was grinning at him. Wes got up to the surface and Elliot followed. Wes splashed water in his face before heading for the edge. His suit was heavy which made it hard to get out… but all boys on the team knew that so the seniors grabbed his arms and helped pull him out. The team said bye to Elliot before they left. Wes had to go dry off after all.

* * *

"Uh Wes", Otto said as he walked up to the boy walking in a dripping martial arts outfit. "Why are you looking like a drenched rat?"

"_One _guess", Wes said as they reached the dorm and Wes headed inside.

"Well", Otto said. "It is a certain day today and a certain team has a certain tradition…"

"So", Wes said in annoyance.

"Oooooh they caught you this year too?"

"Shut up", Wes said as Otto started laughing. Every boy in the Dragon that they met sniggered and Wes got his hair ruffled or pats on the back. Everyone was congratulating him. Now don't you guys go and think that Wes was the only boy at Dalton being treated this way, he wasn't. Maybe the older boys showed him just a tiny bit more affection because Wes was the baby-Warbler and they had, most of them, seen the broken child that moved into Dalton a few years back. Now don't think that Wes was the only Warbler to get parties like this. All of them did, I just don't have the strength, patience or opportunity to tell you of _all _of them. Because I would never get anywhere if I did. When Wes got into his room Otto was still on his tail… and had gotten joined by Nathan, Alexander, Reed, Rob, William and Logan. He saw his clothes lying on the floor and he rolled his eyes before bending down to pick them up. He then turned to his friends.

"Do you mind", he asked and they all shrugged before sitting down around the room. Wes just rolled his eyes, knowing they ignored his request on purpose. He headed into his bathroom for a quick shower to get rid of the chlorine and the sweat. When he came back the Dragon Warblers were still there… well except for Jesse.

"I heard something funny today", Nathan said with a grin like a Cheshire Cat.

"Oh and what would that be", Wes asked drying his hair with a towel.

"Well firstly you got a bath."

"You don't say…"

"But Jimmy texted me a really interesting picture…"

"Now what", Wes asked and Nathan showed him. Wes blushed. "Oh… _that_."

"What", Rob asked and Nathan sent his phone around the room to show the picture of Jesse lying at Wes' feet… whining. "What did you do to Jesse?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Wes objected and flailed around with his arms. "The jerk snuck up on me when I was practicing my kicks and I kicked him! He broke a rib!"

"He did _what_?!" Alexander and Logan asked, eyes very wide. But only Wes knew it was in fear. He was also scared because Jesse would not be able to bully people until he healed and that would make him pissed off… and he would take it out on them far worse when he was fully healed.

"It wasn't on purpose", Wes mumbled and Nathan ruffled his hair.

"Don't ya worry baby", he said happily. "Jesse will understand."

"Defiantly", Wes said but only Logan and Alexander knew it was full of disbelief.

"So are you gonna open them", Otto asked cheerfully.

"Huh", Wes asked confused and the boys pointed at his bed. There were seven presents on it and he smiled. He walked up to the bed. The first one was from Mark and Jerry. He opened it and chuckled. It was money for a camera Wes wanted to buy. He got the same thing in the joint gift from Scott Crawford and Bastian Nolan. Brad Raymond and Frederic Fitzgerald had bought him paints and brushes. Richard and Michael had managed to get him a camera bag, for the camera he wanted. The smallest present was from PP & PP aka Peter Philips and Philip Peters. They had gotten him a necklace with a silver tiger pendant. Lucas Bedford and Charles Owens had gotten him checks to go watch movies. The last gift was from Brad Sullivan, last year's chairman, and Ethan Hughes. It was socks and money. Wes smiled and sent a thank you text to all of his older brothers and got answers back from all of them.

"So are ya heading for the library to study", Nathan asked.

"Nope", Wes said and smiled. "Olive and I are going out on a date… well she is taking me. She said it is my birthday gift from her."

"Well don't stay out too long", Otto hurriedly said as Wes just waved at them as he left. "Wes!"

"I heard you", he called back.

"Don't do something Justine would do!" Nathan called hurriedly. All he got in response was laughter.

* * *

"I swear if you don't kill them I will", Olivia said as she and Wes walked arm in arm down the streets of Westerville.

"Olive-"

"They had no right doing that to you", she continued angrily. "And had no right to call you that."

"Olive-"

"Why didn't you kill them?" she looked at him and looked really upset. "They called you a bunch of racist stuff and called you unwanted and they pushed you! Why didn't you defend yourself? I know you can do that! I mean you have Justine to teach you stuff and you never back down against the Warblers or the Dalton boys! Why are you letting these idiots push you around? Why not use your killer martial arts skills?"

"I can't use my 'killer martial arts skills' on them… it's illegal."

"But they attacked you!"

"It wasn't that bad… it was mostly verbal."

"But _why _did you let them?"

Wes stopped walking and took her hand.

"Because you were there", he said and smiled softly. "They'd hurt you and I don't want that."

"But-"

"Those jerks makes no different on small kids or boys and girls… they hurt anyone they can and I _never _want to see you hurt." He pulled her into a hug. "Never, ever, never."

She hugged him back.

"I don't want to see you hurt or upset either", she said. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Hey you can't control idiots", Wes said and they started walking again.

"I'll find out a way", she said happily.

"I'm sure you will."

"I can always ask Justine for advice… or Mitch since he handle an idiot every day."

Wes laughed and pushed open the door to the Lima Bean. He stepped inside with her and then turned.

"SURPRISE!"

Wes just stood there and gaped as he saw all his friends and some grownups that he knew cared about him stood there underneath a banderol that said: "Happy Birthday Wes!" He was stunned that the guys had managed to trick him... _again_. And then he realized… Olivia knew about this!

"You knew about this", he accused and she laughed and gave him a kiss, he kissed her back and there were some catcalls. Alvaro grinned and ran up to them and grabbed hold around Wes' middle and carried him to the center of the room, against protest from the birthday boy and with laughter from the onlookers, even Olivia laughed.

"Come on Shrimp", Alvaro said as he did this. "Time to get your party started!"

"Hey put me down!" Wes objected but he was smiling and Alvaro put him down amongst all the people and Wes got attacked with birthday-hugs from left and right and he was so overwhelmed that he nearly fainted.

"Oi sweethearts give the little one some air", Trixie ordered and Wes felt someone help him over to a chair. "Are you okay baby?"

Wes only looked at her.

"Why do you insist on calling me the little one", he asked.

"Because you are", she aid and kissed his cheek. "Now let's be traditional people."

Wes didn't understand until the Warblers, the other Dalton boys he counted as friends, Carmichael, Olivia and Trixie and her staff stood around him and started to sing _Happy Birthday_. Wes blushed as they sang but Trixie walked over and just hugged him to her. Olivia then hurried up and sat on his lap hugging him tightly to her as well. Wes laughed and kissed her cheek. After the singing they all small talked a bit, but Alvaro noticed Austin eyeing Wes suspiciously so he slunk over to Justine.

"Yo Justine", he asked nudging her slightl. "Why is your boyfriend looking so suspicious?"

She smirked.

"Wes hid his whistle again", she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sweet!" Nathan cheered and got a death glare. Carmichael only laughed at the whole thing. Wes grinned innocently at Austin and gave him his best puppy-eyes, asking for forgiveness. Austin looked away, but it was too late. He'd seen them which meant he was doomed. He sighed and walked over to Wes with a smile on his face and hugged the younger boy close. After Olivia released him of course.

"You are one wicked little kid did you know that", he asked.

"Yes you tell me that whenever I get rid of that horrid boomerang", Wes said.

"Boomerang", Olivia asked.

"His stupid whistle keeps coming back!"

"This time as well?" Logan wondered curiously.

"I hope not."

"Oh you better hope so", Austin teased and pointed a warning finger at him. Justine sauntered over to him and tied a bow around his finger with a bit of red velvet string. Austin stared at the neat little thing and then her. She only smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"There, there baby don't take it so hard", she said. "Now baby", the last she aimed at  
Wes. "Let's get you some presents." Justine wasn't dressed in uniform, like the rest. She was wearing a green sundress, white shoes and chestnut wig.

"No", Wes said. "You shouldn't-"

"Too late!" Oliver said happily and the sophomores moved from where they were standing and Wes saw all the gifts he'd gotten. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief while he gaped. Carmichael laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"There, there son", he said. "See I told you there are people that care about you. Now let's see what you got from the charming lady." He smiled at Justine and she walked over to the table and picked out a black box with a gold ribbon. She linked her arm to Mitch and dragged him with her.

"This is from the two of us", she said happily and handed Wes the box. He opened it carefully and smiled. It was a pair of special made skinny jeans, made by Justine herself and Wes could see that they were _tight_.

"So you can look sexy for your lady", Justine whispered and Wes blushed bright red. "Oh look at him blushing."

"Justine be nice", Mitch scolded her and Wes shook his head before hugging them. The gift giving went on. The Warblers had all bought presents in duos, making it easier for them all. The other Dalton boys hadn't bought anything but them being there was just enough and Alvaro had bought one together with his best friend Kim. They did wonder where Jesse was though and Wes told them what had happened during practice. Austin looked very satisfied and the other seniors sniggered when they thought no one was watching. Wes blushed at all the looks he got and Olivia kissed his cheek to take his mind off of it.

"Who wants some cake?" Trixie sang happily as she walked over. She had a huge cake with her that had 15 candles. Wes got to blow out the candles and wish for something, he didn't tell anyone but he didn't wish for anything this year either. He already had everything he wanted. Olivia was right by his side, holding his hand and he could feel the love from all of his friends… no from his family and he grinned.

After they had eaten the cake by chance Austin found the whistle. Wes was sure he would never find it this time but Austin had gone to the light switch to turn up the lights a bit when he stumbled and grabbed hold of one of the curtain strings. At the end was his whistle. It took a little bit for him to recognize it because the silvery tin object was now black.

"Wes Montgomery!" he growled and the boy paled. "What the hell did you do to my whistle?!"

"Aw man", Wes groaned. "He found it!"

"Damn straight I did! Now what did you do to it?!"

"Huh?"

"It's black and doesn't work! See!" he blew but no sound came out.

"Wohoo!" Nathan cheered. "The wicked thing is dead!"

"Maybe some paint is just stuck in it", Justine supplied. "Give it one big blow baby!"

"No!" the others called but Austin did and sure enough some piece of dried paint flew out and a shrill note echoed around.

"Aw man", Wes groaned. "I _got_ to find a better hiding place."

"Oh no you don't", Austin said and put the whistle in his chest pocket before he continued to eat his cake. But Wes saw it sticking up a bit and with a smirk walked over to him.

"Thanks for not killing me", he said and hugged the older boy around the neck. Austin smiled and ruffled his hair. Wes walked back to his place and flashed the little whistle to the boys closest to him and they started to snigger. But Austin wasn't so easily fooled he walked over and snatched it back. Wes glared at the cursed thing and muttered:

"To the next time."

"Hey Eric", Brett suddenly called.

"What is it Brett", Eric asked.

"Is it just me or have we all forgotten something?"

"And what would that be?"

Everyone was watching them now.

"Correct me if I'm wrong", Brett said. "But didn't the council say something about Wes being able to perform with the Warblers, on _stage_, in regionals after he turned 15?"

"That's right Brett", Eric said with a grin. "They did."

Wes' eyes widened and the Warblers started grinning.

"Austin", Brett asked with a sing-song voice.

"Yes", Austin asked.

"Isn't it mandatory for applying Warblers-", Brett began.

"-to audition for entrance with a-", Eric continued.

"-song to see if he has what it takes to-"

"-join the Warbler ranks as a fulltime-"

"-proper-"

"-righteous and-"

"-full fletched-"

"-member?" this they asked together. Austin laughed.

"Yes it is", he said.

"Good", the twins said.

"Because we have-", Eric began.

"-the perfect song-", Brett continued.

"-right here." This they said in unison while pulling out song lyrics which they handed to Wes. Kim walked over to a guitar, Logan took a base, Brett had his bongos or maybe they were Eric's and Trixie sat behind the piano. Wes glared at all of them.

"You planned this", he said.

"Yes we did", Eric said. "And we are-"

"-taping it", Brett continued. "So that-"

"-Lucas and the others can-"

"-watch and judge", the twins _and _Wes said.

"What did I tell you about keeping Wes away from them?" Justine laughed happily. Wes just rolled his eyes and read through the lyrics.

"You have two seconds", Kim said and then they started playing. Wes sighed but started singing, he already knew the lyrics to this song. Mark had showed it to him and he loved the song and it kinda suited him. He was going to change the last line though and change the word from 'father' to 'brothers' and change the line 'my father and mother' to 'my girl and my brothers'. He looked up and started singing while moving around among the tables.

**Is this my past here before me****  
Is this my story unfolding?  
It's all here to discover  
Everything that I am  
Can this be what I've been seeking?  
All my life I've been waiting for this  
And now these memories  
Will they make me see more?**

**Oh I want to know where I belong**  
**I want to know where I came from**  
**I want to know the reason why I'm here**  
**The way I am**  
**Feeling the things I feel**

**Is this my family?**  
**Can it really be them that I see?**  
**My girl and my brothers**  
**And in their arms can it really be me**  
**All these emotions**  
**I can barely control**  
**Cause the family I had**  
**Is not the family I know?**

**Oh and I got to know where I belong**  
**I got to know where I came from**  
**I got to know the reason why I'm here**  
**The way I am**  
**Feeling the things I feel**

**These spirits calling me**  
**Familiar voices haunting**  
**Disappearing taunting me**  
**This is the choice I must make**

**Cause I know where I belong**  
**I know where I, I came from**  
**I know the reason why**  
**I must decide**  
**And leave here**  
**The man I am inside**

**The future is clear for me to see **– Wes jumped onto a table and spread his arms.

**To be the man I'm meant to be  
Like my brothers with my head up high  
Standing tall  
And proud of all  
That I am**

**I'm a Warbler!**

His audience cheered and Joseph, Otto and Austin looked at each other and said with one voice:

"Welcome to the Warblers!"

Wes laughed and grinned happily, before waving at the camera that Olivia was aiming at him.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the long wait I have been very busy :S**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Paula - Tack så jättemycket :D_

_4516740 - I can't answer the part about Olivia just yet ;)_

_Lissi47 - Wes would probably do too except that he loves Justine too much to really be mad at her :P_


	50. Valentine's Day

Part 50

Valentine's Day was creeping close and the whole of Westerville was feeling the spirit. At Dalton boys with partners were grinning like idiots, Wes included, while the singles were a bit more testy than usual. Justine seemed to be the happiest of all. She usually got lots of gifts because she had lots of admires from W-High and Dalton… and some at Crawford. But this year she was actually a taken woman and she knew Austin was probably planning something for her and she squealed just thinking about it. But she was also going to show him how much she loved him, _Dreamgirls _style. But to do that she needed a bit of help. Sooo she sent out a message to all Warblers except Austin. She had sent it just ten minutes earlier and now everyone had arrived. When they got into the room they all startled because Justine was sitting on the council table, twirling Austin's whistle in one hand. Wes grinned.

"I love you", he said as she flung it to him.

"You know it darling", Justine said and gave him a wink.

"Okay Justine what are you plotting", Otto asked and crossed his arms. "Because I doubt you called us all in here just to give Wes the whistle."

"I didn't call everyone in", Justine said with a sneaky smile on her face.

"You didn't call your boy-toy", Jesse asked dryly, earning him a death glare from Justine and a few punches to the arm or back. "I was only joking!"

"Jesse you better watch your mouth", Joseph growled.

"I was only joking guys! Oh and uh lady."

Justine was practically red in the face from anger and they all knew that if they lived in a cartoon there would be coming smoke from her nose, ears and from the top of her head.

"Maybe you should shut your food hole", Nathan said in annoyance and Jesse did just that. "So why are we here Justine?"

At once Justine's face shifted from scary-angry to sunny-happy. She had a big smile on her face and looked giddy.

"I want to surprise Austin by singing to him", she said and all boys went:

"Ooooh."

"But I need some instrumental help", she said.

"Anything", the boys said. After all Justine was their girl. She giggled.

"I need Kim to play guitar", she said and he beamed happily. "And baby can you play piano for me?"

"You just gave me the evil thing so of course", Wes said happily.

"Now all we need is a drummer, a bass player, trombonist, trumpet and saxophone…"

The boys looked around.

"I can play bass", Roger said and smiled and she squealed and hugged him.

"Just show me the drums sugar", Juan said and winked at her.

"Now we just need the brass", Nathan said happily. "Anyone playing trombone?"

The boys all looked at each other and then on the floor. None of them did but then Otto raised his hand slowly.

"What?!" Nathan yelled. "How come I don't know this?!"

"I stopped playing for a teacher in freshman year", Otto said and blushed. "I've always been a bit ashamed of playing an instrument that's not that cool."

"Oh come on, trombone is way cooler than recorder or the flute."

"Hey!" John Wilkins and Rob Barton object.

"What", Nathan asked.

"I play the flute", John growled.

"And _I _play the recorder", Rob growled. Nathan paled and turned to Mitch.

"Help", he squeaked.

"Nu uh don't drag me into this", Mitch said and hurried over to Justine. "I need to help my girl so you are on your own." With that he darted to the other side of the room to where Justine was as the two biggest Warblers slowly walked closer to Nathan. Nathan wanted to protect himself and grabbed what was closest to him to use as a shield. Too bad for him it didn't work out as he planned.

"Hey I'm not going to protect you from your own stupidity!" Wes said and managed to use his martial arts skill to get out of the grip, push Nathan's arm up his back and then push him into the two offended boys' direction.

"Help!" Nathan squeaked before he ran. Rob and John followed. The others just rolled their eyes. Nathan always had to speak first and think later… which landed him in trouble constantly.

"So", Justine said when the trio was gone. "Will you please help me Otto?"

"For our Warblerette and our leader I'd do anything", Otto grinned and the reward he got was a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I play the trumpet", the freshman Collin Pratchett supplied. "Will you need me?"

"Absolutely!" Justine said happily. "Now all we need is a saxophone player. But sadly I don't know anyone who plays it."

"Does anyone here play", Joseph asked but only got shakes back. "Great now how are we gonna find someone we trust to keep quiet about the surprise?"

"And that we know are good", Mitch said and scratched his head.

"Alvaro plays", Kim said and the all stared at him.

"What", Otto asked. "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"How do you know?"

"I'm his _roommate_. I know he plays and I know he's good."

"Alvaro", Otto asked. "Really?"

"Yes really."

"I mean _really_?"

"Otto I have seen him play and heard him myself. Alvaro plays and… he's really good."

"But really? Ow!"

Wes and Mitch had smacked him.

"Oh that boy", Justine said and shook her head. "He plays the saxophone and doesn't even tell us."

"Well he sings too you know", Otto said happily.

"What", Justine asked with a dry sort of voice.

"Oh you know he sings and really well actually but he just doesn't like it."

"And why are you telling me this first now?"

"Oh I thought we told you last school year", Mitch said confused.

"You knew?!" She stared at him.

"Uh yeah, I mean all of us does right?"

The majority of the boys shook their heads.

"Really", Mitch asked and scratched his head. "I thought Nathan told people, he told me."

"Nah he promised not to", Kim said. "I'm surprised he's been able to keep it quiet for so long."

"You knew too?!" Justine asked him.

"Yeah he's my roomy, but all boys that went to the hospital to visit Wes after the closet incident know about it."

"So basically it's Mark, Lucas, Otthan, yourself and Alvaro?"

"Yes", Kim said. "Why?"

"Oh I'm going to kill a few people…"

The Warblers laughed and then Wes phone beeped and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh Isaac", he said.

"Yes", Isaac asked looking at him in confusion.

"Why is your boyfriend texting me asking me if it is a good idea to read a few of your poems aloud at W-High?"

"WHAT?!" Isaac flew up and left the room. Wes winked at the rest and hurried after the sophomore, knowing fully well where he was going. The Warblers cocked a few eyebrows but then followed.

* * *

Westerville High was different from Dalton, Wes noticed this at once. It wasn't just that it was a public school, it wasn't that the students were not wearing uniforms, it wasn't that the school wasn't as rich as Dalton no it was the feeling of worry, anxiousness, fear, anger and angst that seemed to fill the place. It was the threatening atmosphere that really got to Wes. He wondered if the students themselves felt this. He saw a few students that he knew, just by looking at them, were very badly bullied. He saw the jocks, the losers, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the king and queen of the school, the junkies, the rejects, the straight A students aka the Asians and bad boys and girls.

Isaac ignored everyone staring at him and Wes, he was heading for Vlad's locker. He was standing there talking to some of the jocks. Wes had a very hard time to contain his glee. He knew the picture he was getting with his camera, he was filming, would shake as he tried to suppress his giggles. Vlad hadn't seen them yet.

"Vladimir Horatio Paulova!" Isaac yelled and Vlad jumped and then flew around, seeing his very angry boyfriend storm towards him.

"You made it!" Vlad said happily.

"Of course I made it you prick! What is this I hear about you reading my poems aloud here?!"

"Oh that? That was just a trick."

"Excuse me?!" Isaac looked furious. "Why on Earth-"

He didn't get any further because Vlad pulled him close and kissed him. Wes grinned before laughing at Isaac's shocked expression. Vlad pulled back grinning and Isaac had eyes big as saucers. Then he got angry again.

"What was that for?!" he yelled. Vlad smiled happily and pulled out two tickets. "What's that?"

"Isaac Newton my love", Vlad said and smiled. "Would you make me the happiest guy in the world and be my date for our school's Valentine's prom?"

Isaac's face went from angry to confused.

"Excuse me", he asked and Vlad grinned.

"Do you want to go to our Valentine's prom with me love?" he asked again.

"Excuse me?"

"Love you're my boyfriend and I want to take you to this prom. Please?" He tried to make puppy eyes but it didn't really work. Wes rolled his eyes and walked up.

"Vlad that's not how you do it", he said and handed the boy the camera. "Watch and learn."

He then turned to Isaac that was staring at him.

"Please Isaac go with Vlad", Wes said and gave Isaac his best puppy eyes. Isaac tried to look away but damn… Wes' eyes had some strange pulling powers in them. He looked at Wes and he was doomed. Wes' puppy eyes could have anyone do anything. Isaac sighed and smiled. He ruffled Wes' hair before turning to Vlad with a small smile.

"Of course I'll go with you if you want me to", he said and Vlad whooped in glee and pulled Isaac in for another kiss. The people around them cheered. Some looked disturbed but Vlad was big guy and one of the strongest athletes at the school. They didn't dare harm him.

"I'll just leave you two to it", Wes said and turned off his camera. The couple didn't seem to hear him Wes rolled his eyes and headed for the exit. He had to help Justine after all. He walked through the halls and quite a few people looked at him oddly. He saw Becca stare at him and then she grinned big. She ran up to him but Wes just walked past her, ignoring her completely.

"Now that's not a way to treat a lady", a voice said behind him and he froze. He twirled around and saw Toby and Huey the boys that had bullied him at the ice rink when he was there with Jerry and that beat him up in the park when Alvaro saved him. There was a third guy with them and Wes knew his name was Reeves. Wes thought the name was strange but didn't say anything. They were bigger than him.

"Probably not", Wes muttered. "But it's one way to treat a bitch."

"True", Huey said and stepped closer, the three was encircling Wes now. "But still, this is our school and we won't have any Dalton wimp treat our student body bad."

"Wow you are nice to someone else other than yourself Huey", Wes asked. "I am impressed. Have you finally had your balls grown back?"

"Shut up you little shit", Huey yelled and swung at his head. Wes dodged.

"Why I was just trying to be polite", Wes said and brushed off his shoulder. "I mean you ran so fast after kissing Justine that I was sure there was something seriously wrong."

"I never kissed her", Huey yelled, his voice rising a few octaves as people watched him in awe and confusion.

"Why are you denying the truth", Wes asked.

"Okay you little shit", Huey said and rolled up his sleeves. "This time you're gonna get it and you don't have any big brothers that can save you."

"Aw shit", Wes swore and they jumped him. They got in a few punches and kicks and Wes was first frozen in fear but then realized that they were attacking him, which meant he could go ninja on their asses. A fist hit his eye and he yelped and stumbled backwards.

"Kill him Huey!" Toby yelled happily and Huey swung at Wes' head again. Wes grabbed his arm, turned his back to Huey, pulled him over his head and slammed him into the ground. He then spun around, kicking at the same time and got Toby in the side. Toby yelped and grabbed Wes' leg. Wes jumped up, gripped a lamp and kicked with his other foot and hit Toby in the face. The older guy let go of his leg and stumbled back, crying out in pain.

Reeves then took over and hit at Wes furiously. Wes dodged the hits and then used his Tae Kwando kicks and hits to get the guy away. But when he was busy with Reeves Huey recovered and jumped him from behind. Huey held him around the torso, locking Wes' arms in place. Wes tried to get loose and Reeves advanced on him. Wes used his legs and kicked Reeves away by hitting him in the stomach and then the shoulders. Huey turned Wes around and slammed him towards the ground. Huey whispered:

"I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully kid. When I'm done with you not even your mom will love you."

"Don't have one", Wes spat and Huey pressed on him harder.

"Well maybe your little friends won't love you anymore", Huey said. "They'll abandon you and let us get you again, like that day in the park. And then I'll kill you like the little bug you are."

"I'm not a bug", Wes spat. "I'm a Warbler!"

He shouted the last part and pushed off from the wall with his legs, he used Huey's pressure on him and ran up the wall, rolled over Huey's back and kicked him in the pelvis and with a pain shout Huey hit the wall and then the floor. Wes looked around. His three bullies were on the ground, withering in pain and whimpering. The students in the hall stared at him and then laughed and cheered for him. Wes smiled shyly before hurriedly leave.

* * *

"What happened to you?!" Justine screamed in worry when she saw Wes entering the Warbler Hall. Wes' blazer was ruffled, dirty and the seams on the shoulder was broken so the sleeve was coming off. His hair was tussled, his shirt torn and his tie gone. His slacks had hole at the knees and Wes' face was cut up and bruised. He was holding a hand to his side as well. Justine's scream made the other "band members" turn to the door and when they saw Wes Alvaro, Kim and Otto ran over to him.

"What the hell happened", Otto asked as he started to check out the injuries, he wanted to make sure it was nothing too bad.

"I got in a fight", Wes mumbled.

"Collin get some ice", Justine instructed and the freshman nodded and ran. "Wes give me your keys." Wes followed orders and threw his keys to her. She handed them to Roger.

"Roger", she said. "You go to Wes' room and get him a clean and whole uniform."

"Yes ma'am", Roger said and hurried off.

"Juan", she then barked.

"Ma'am yes ma'am", he answered with a salute.

"Go and find Nathan, he's used to dealing with these kind of injuries from football."

"Right."

"And you", she pointed at Wes. "Sit down somewhere. Honestly darling you could pass out at any second." Wes smiled but complied. He limped to a couch and sat down. The three boys not getting orders stood where they were.

"And you three have a seat somewhere", Justine ordered and they complied. Then she turned to Wes again.

"Now tell us everything what happened… and take off those dirty and torn clothes."

"Justine", Wes complained.

"Oh shush we all know what boy looks like so off with those."

Wes rolled his eyes but complied, with some wincing and after he struggled for a few minutes with his shoes Alvaro took pity on him and hurried up to help. Otto and Kim soon joined to help Wes get the blazer and shirt off.

"Ow that has got to hurt", Kim winced when he saw the dark bruises on Wes' torso.

"Who did this to you", Alvaro asked when he saw the bruises on Wes' legs after he reluctantly took them off. "Last I heard you went with Isaac to W-High."

"I did", Wes mumbled and checked if the camera in his blazer's pocket was okay. It was. "Huey, Toby and Reeves attacked me…"

"Please tell me they look as bad as you do", Justine said and the friends she'd sent off returned with their various tasks taken care off. When Nathan saw his baby hurt he quickly got into his 'medic' mode and started to help Wes cleaning cuts and taking care of bruises.

"What happened", he asked and Wes told them the whole story, while holding the ice pack Collin had gotten to his eye. His tale made his older brothers and sister bristle in anger. How dare some W-High losers lay their hands on _their_ little Warbler?

"Didn't anyone try to help", Roger asked as he helped Wes get his shirt back on a bit later.

"No… they just watched and cheered for me when I had trashed the attackers", Wes mumbled. "I think they enjoyed it."

That's when the doors slammed open and the rest of the Warblers with Mitch, Austin and Joseph leading the charge stormed in.

"Okay _why_ is there a video on YouTube of Wes beating the crap out of bullies at Westerville High?" Austin asked and crossed his arms and Wes groaned and fell back on the sofa.

"It's on YouTube", Otto asked.

"Yes", Mitch said.

"Oooh I wanna see this", Nathan said and walked over to Justine's laptop. "What should I search for?"

"Dalton Brat kicking W-High Rat", Jesse said and grinned. The Warblers flocked around the laptop and watched the spectacle. Wes didn't need to watch, he'd lived it.

"Uuuuh that's got to hurt", Kim said when they watched Wes kick Toby in the face.

"Bo yah in their faces!" Otto cheered.

"And in mine ow!" Wes grumbled and Justine poked his side.

"Be nice Wessie", she said. "You were amazing, a real life ninja."

"Will I get in trouble for this?" Wes asked.

"Nah most people think it is made up", Nathan said watching the comments. "And everyone can clearly see that they attacked you first."

"Oh great tell that to Mama and Papa…"

"Why?"

"Because they're texting and calling non-stop!" Wes held his phone, that he had on mute, up and everyone laughed. His phone started to vibrate and he answered. "I'll talk later Mark I'm _not _in the mood." He hung up and then answered the next call at once. "Goes for you too Jerry."

"What", the Everetts asked.

"It was a triple conversation", Wes grumbled. "Now, can we all ignore the fact that I've just been in a fight and help Justine?"

"Help Justine", Austin asked and got worried. "With what?"

"You just sit your sweet little ass down somewhere", Justine said and smiled. "The boys have helped me plan a little something something. Wes already knows the song but the others and I have been practicing all day."

"And where do you want the rest of us", Nathan asked and made sure to stay clear of John and Rob. They were still glaring at him.

"Anywhere off the floor would be good", Justine said and the boys took their instruments. "This is for you my love." The last she aimed at Austin and he cocked an eyebrow at her and the boy started playing. Justine went over to the piano where Wes was sitting. She sat on top of it.

**Justine: Never met a man****  
Quite like you****  
Doin' all he can****  
Makin' my dreams come true**– She smiled at Austin who was smiling softly back at her.**  
You're strong and you're smart****  
You've taken my heart****  
And I'll give you the rest of me too****  
You're the perfect man for me****  
I love you, I do**– She smiled at Wes and jumped off the piano.**  
Mmmmm I love ya**– She ruffled Wes' hair fondly.

**I've never ever felt** - Justine move over the floor and 'flirted' with the other band members as she sang. Austin just smiled.  
**Quite like this  
****Good about myself  
****From our very first kiss  
****I'm here when you call  
****You've got it all  
****And confidence like I never knew  
****You're the perfect man for me  
****I love you, I do**

After the chorus she moved towards Justine slowly, waving with her pinky at him as she sang:

**You've got the charm**  
**You simply disarm me every time  
****As long as you drive  
****I'm along for the ride your way**– Austin got up and jumped over the council table.  
**You've said it before  
****There won't be a door that's closed to us  
****I'm puttin' all my trust in you  
****cause YOU,**- Justine took Austin's hands and put his arms around herself while she rested her head on his shoulder.  
**You'll always be true**

**I never could have known** – Justine turned around in Austin's arm and they danced together in the beat of the music. The Warblers grinned and nodded along.  
**This would be  
****Oh, you and you alone  
****Yeah  
****Are for me**– Austin gave her a little twirl and joined in on the singing as he pulled her close again.  
**Both: I know you're the best  
****You passed every test  
****It's almost too good to be true  
****You're the perfect man/woman for me  
****I love you, I do**

**You're the perfect man/woman for me**  
**Justine: I love you, I do**

They kissed and the Warblers all cheered happily.

* * *

On the eve of Valentine's Day Wes and Olivia were in his room. They had planned on going out on a date but Wes was still smarting from his fight with the W-High Rats and Carmichael had seen the video and grounded him for the rest of the week. Not that Wes complained because he managed to sneak Olivia into his room. Not that he was the only boy doing something like that and Carmichael knew it, Wes was sure of it. He'd been a teen at Dalton too after all. Wes knew that Otto had kicked Nathan out so that he could spend time with his girlfriend. Jesse had done the same to his poor roomy. Jesse dated a new girl every month and sadly this one thought she must be special because he asked her out on Valentine's Day. Jesse was a creep.

Anyhow Wes and Olivia were watching _Beauty and the Beast_. They were snuggled up on Wes' bed and were eating popcorn and just being, as the Everetts declared when they dropped by to ask Wes if they could borrow the Warblers' Map, too damn adorable. Just as they were sitting there really close Wes' door was opened and Justine came in, carrying clothes in her arms and her makeup bag.

"Uh", was all Wes got out.

"I'm just using the shower", she said and walked into the bathroom. The younger teens stared at the door in confusion and a little bit later she came out, dressed in a cute dress and fixing her hair, she was obviously going out with Austin.

"Why did you need to shower", Wes asked. "Didn't you take a shower an hour ago after gym?"

"I did, but just because I'm technically a man doesn't mean I want to smell like one", she said and left as soon as she arrived. Olivia turned to Wes.

"Your school is so weird", she said.

"No", Wes said and put his arm around her. "Just my friends." She laughed and hugged him close. Wes kissed her forehead and they continued to watch the movie. Wes had gotten up and locked the door to keep more intruders out. When Belle finally kissed Eric at the end Olivia and Wes started kissing too and after just a little bit it turned deeper and more passionate. Their hands started to move all over each other and at some point Olivia lied down and Wes was on top of her. Their make out sessions had never gone this far. Olivia pulled Wes close and whispered in his ear:

"I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure", Wes asked pulling back a bit and Olivia nodded. They kissed again.

The next morning Wes had far more success with sneaking Olivia out than any other boy did. He was the only one not getting caught and he was very smug about it since their dorm prefect was lecturing all other boys who'd had their partner's in their rooms over the night. The prefect used Wes as a shiny example and Wes smiled smugly behind his back. Some accused him for having a girl in his room but when the prefect searched Wes' room there was no trace of any girl.

"Oh do you mean Justine", Wes asked when Jesse said he'd seen a girl enter Wes' room. "Her shower is broken and she'd rather use one belonging to one of her friends than use the common showers. And as we all know Justine is the only girl allowed to be in the dorms after curfew."

The dorm patted his shoulder and left. Wes turned smugly to Otto, Jesse, Alexander, Reed and Rob. He winked at them and walked into his room, sniggering. Otto glared at the door before pushing it open, dead set on getting Wes back for tricking the prefect. But when he got into the room… Wes was gone.

"Wes", Otto asked and checked everywhere. "Buddy where are you?"

"The window is open", Reed noted and Otto hurried up… only to see Wes' feet disappear onto the roof.

"Wesley!" he yelled and the only answer he got was laughter. Otto just shook his head and decided to get payback later. After all… Wes had to come down sooner or later.

* * *

**TBC Thanks to XXXNiffWevidTradRobastianXXX for the advice about Justine's shower problem and comment ;)**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Sarah - It's just because I have no ideas :S_

_Lissi47 - Aw thank you :)_


	51. Goodbye seniors III

**Slight M rating a bit down for Justine's language, I wouldn't call it M but I don't think the rating is the same in all countries everyone meassures didferent, just look at the TV-shows!**

* * *

Part 51

Wes was shaking. He was literally shaking. He was standing in the wings at regionals and was shaking so much he resembled a maracas. He heard a soft chuckle and felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down", Austin was saying soothingly. "You will be fantastic."

"What if I can't do it", Wes asked and looked up at him. "What if I mess up or something?"

"As long as you do your best you will be fantastic", Austin said fondly. "And look at it this way, by joining us this time you get to practice for the upcoming four years in this choir."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Austin laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"No you won't", he said. "And do you know how I know?"

"No", Wes said and shook his head while looking up at Austin.

"Because you're a star in the making. We all know it, now let's show the crowd."

Wes smiled and turned to watch the group performing on stage. It was Vocal Adrenaline but this time the group was _really_ good. They moved in perfect sync, their singing was good, their lead singer was great but not fantastic and all in all it was amazing. The Warblers gaped in shock and when some of the VA saw them in the wings they shot them very smug looks and they mocked the Warblers with their looks and hand gestures. Which made the Warblers boil in anger. Austin put a hand to Jesse's shoulder.

"Jesse", he said.

"Yeah", Jesse said never taking his eyes off of the VA.

"Kick their ass."

"With pleasure."

Austin gave his shoulder a squeeze and Jesse smiled. Wes thought that this was the sign of the apocalypse. Austin and Jesse were never this friendly. But he figured it had to do with their common hate for the VA. They hadn't met them for that long but they were still hating them and if the faces of their other opponents were something to go by… they felt the same. The VA was mocking them all and it made their blood boil and made them even more determent to win this.

Oliver stood to the side biting his lip nervously. The Everetts were beside him, trying to sooth his nerves and for the thousandth time tell him that his injury isn't a problem for anyone in the Warblers. But Wes knew that Oliver doubted that just as much as he and the freshmen did. Jesse wasn't making any exceptions in his bullying and even though Austin and the seniors were still trying to get it out of the freshmen why they all had so much bruises and small cuts and were just acting jumpy and scared… the freshmen only spat answers or were so angry that they stormed off. Wes knew it hurt the seniors.

He looked around and saw how they were dressed today. The seniors were all dressed the same. They wore the black boots, black slacks, black trenchcoats, black shirts and black ties. The juniors had the navy blue blazer with red piping and underneath it they wore the red slipover, the normal tie, white shirt, grey slacks and black shoes. The sophomores wore the normal uniform. The freshmen wore white shirts, red slipover, grey slacks and black ties. Wes was dressed as the freshmen, the only difference was the rid and blue stripped ties.

"Okay guys gather round", Austin called and the Warblers turned to him. "Let's show those damn robots from Carmel that _we_ are regionals champions. This victory has been in the making for many years and today we will take it. We will take it because in comparison to those robots we are a band of brothers. We have the younglings that we have to protect", he smiled at Wes and the freshmen and Wes knew that they all felt bad. Austin and the seniors were trying to look after and protect them but they didn't let them.

"…and of course we have your slightly overprotective big brothers", Austin's words got through Wes' day dreaming. "So I know we can beat them because we are and always will be the Warblers, a band of brothers. And you all know our saying?"

"Once a Warbler", the seniors said.

"Always a Warbler!" they all cheered and turned to the stage.

"And last out tonight from Dalton Academy in Westerville", the emcee said. "The Warblers!"

The stage was completely dark and Jesse stepped out on it and took center stage.

**Jesse: Put your faith in what you most believe in (Warblers: Hum…)****  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart (Warblers: Hum…)  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see**

As Jesse sang the last note the Warblers walked out on the stage and made a formation before they started up more advanced backups and some dancing.

**Jesse: Put your faith in what you most believe in** – Jesse grabbed Kim's hand and they bumped their shoulders together.

**Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see**

**A paradise untouched by man**  
**Within this world blessed with love**  
**A simple life, they live in peace**

**Softly tread the sand below your feet now**  
**Two worlds, one family**  
**Trust your heart** – The audience cheered at the soulful and synchronized dancing.

**Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see**

**Beneath the shelter of the trees**  
**Only love can enter here**  
**A simple life, they live in peace**

**Raise your head up**  
**Lift high the load**  
**Take strength from those that need you**  
**Build high the walls**  
**Build stronger beams**  
**A new life is waiting**  
**But danger's no stranger here**

**With every ending comes a new beginning**  
**Two worlds, one family**  
**Trust your heart**  
**Let fate decide**  
**To guide these lives**  
**To guide these lives we see**

**Put your faith in what you most believe in**  
**Two worlds, one family**

The dancing had been more advanced than at sectionals but still not so advanced that it was awing the crowd. Oliver knew it was because of him and felt just a bit guilty. But the others didn't seem to care so he kept a smile on his face. After Jesse finished the song he stepped back and the boys stood on the steps that was on the stage. The seniors at the top, juniors below them, sophomores below them and freshmen below them. Wes slowly walked forward and stood at the front. He was so nervous he could die. He took a breath and they all started the next number with Wes as lead.

**Wes: "Will you count me in?"****  
I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place**

The audience cheered and the Warblers started a move that would be their trademark for upcoming years. They stepped to the side in synch and snapped their fingers.

**It starts in my toes**  
**And I crinkle my nose**  
**Wherever it goes**  
**I always know**  
**you make me smile**  
**Please stay for a while now**  
**Just take your time**  
**Wherever you go**

**The rain is falling on my window pane**  
**But we are hiding in a safer place**  
**Under covers stayin' safe and warm**  
**You give me feelings that I adore**

**They start in my toes**  
**Make me crinkle my nose**  
**Wherever it goes**  
**I always know**  
**That you make me smile**  
**Please stay for a while now**  
**Just take your time**  
**Wherever you go**

**I've been asleep for a while now**  
**You tuck me in just like a child now**  
**'Cause every time you hold me in your arms**  
**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

**And it starts in my soul**  
**And I lose all control**  
**When you kiss my nose**  
**The feeling shows**  
**'cause you make me smile baby**  
**Just take your time now**  
**Holdin' me tight**

**Wherever, wherever, wherever you go**  
**Wherever, wherever, wherever you go**

**They start in my toes****  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go**

The audience cheered and the Warblers took a bow. Oliver smiled at his friends before he hurried off the stage. But to make him feel less singled out one sophomore, one junior and one senior also left. Wes had been told to stay put because he and Jesse would handle the lead together of the last song. The beat boxers started first and then the others followed. Jesse and Wes high-fived as they danced to get into right place. Wes was in the mass of boys as Jesse began the number.

**Jesse: Just watch me girl  
Be ready, I'm coming for you  
My body just felt it I knew, tonight is the start of something new  
The way you dance, makes we wanna get down and show you  
that we can become one, not two  
As we move to this beat like crazy**

**Warblers: Move it, move it, move it, move it**  
**Let's rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it**  
**We can even pop it, pop it, pop it**  
**Tonight is on**  
**Woo!**

**Jesse: Girls step up to the party**  
**Grab a boy and move your body**  
**Do like me and my honey**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh**  
**Boys step up to the party**  
**Grab a girl and move your body**  
**Do like me and my shorty **– At shorty he pointed at Wes and Wes took center stage.

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh**

**Wes: It feels like, we've been doing this for years**  
**The crowd is reflecting our moves, amazing what a beat can do**  
**Now follow me (Jesse: follow me), and pop that body clap your hands**  
**Turn around on one two (Jesse: say: Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh)**

**Warblers: Move it, move it, move it, move it**  
**Let's rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it**  
**We can even pop it, pop it, pop it**  
**Tonight is on**  
**Woo!**

**Wes: Girls step up to the party**  
**Grab a boy and move your body**  
**Do like me and my honey**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh**  
**Boys step up to the party**  
**Grab a girl and move your body**  
**Do like me and my shorty**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh**

**Jesse: Baby look at us, the way we move**  
**from side to side, it's all so smooth**  
**With every step we take, it just get better**  
**Girl no doubt we got it together**  
**Wes:Baby look at us, the way we move**  
**from side to side, it's all so smooth (Ohh)**  
**With every step we take, it just get better**  
**Girl no doubt we got it together**

**Both: Girls step up to the party**  
**grab a boy and move your body**  
**Do like me and my honey**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh**

**Both: Girls step up to the party**  
**Grab a boy and move your body**  
**Do like me and my honey**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh**  
**Boys step up to the party**  
**Grab a girl and move your body**  
**Do like me and my shorty**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh**

The dancing was very hip hop and it looked amazing as it was done in perfect synch and at the last "oh" Jesse and Wes leaned on each other and shook hands, showing the audience that they got along after all. The dancing had been a 'battle' between two teams. On Wes' team was the seniors and freshmen while Jesse had the sophomores and juniors. It looked as if they had been fighting in their dance and they all ended it either leaning on each other, with their arms around each other or one boy going down on one knee and the other one sitting down on the floor leaning against him. The audience cheered loudly and the boys all got up and took a bow, putting their arms around each other's shoulders and the missing members returned.

* * *

The Warblers were boiling with anger. It was clear that they were the crowds favorite but they still got places third! No one was happy and they were trying to figure out why the heck they hadn't won! Oliver told them to blame him, which everyone refused. Everyone but Jesse and he was loudly declaring that if it hadn't been for Oliver not being able to do the advanced stuff they would've won. Austin told him off but Jesse just went on and on. He didn't stop his accusing until Mitch by 'mistake' smacked a door open in his face. Mitch had hurried in front and gone to the bathroom. His plan was to wait until Jesse was close and then slam the door in his face… and he did. When he heard Jesse's voice coming closer he opened the door and Jesse walked right into it. Everyone laughed, Mitch looked 'guilty' and Wes spat:

"I think I blame half of our lead that can't even stay on his feet!"

He knew it would cost him some pain later on but it was worth it. Vocal Adrenaline taunted them too. They met the group when they were leaving and the insults and mocking just came flying. The Warblers were sitting around waiting for their buss and Austin managed to keep the group from attacking the VA. But when one girl saw Oliver's leg she said:

"Oh that's why you are so totally bad? You are all semi-finished products."

Not even Austin could hold back the giants of the Warblers. The 'giants' didn't really have to do anything. They got up from their seats and positioned themselves in front of the Warblers and the VA took a few quick steps back. Why? Well imagine yourself if you are suddenly facing six muscular guys that all measure between 192 to 200 centimeters, or about 6.4 feet to 6.7 feet. Yeah you wouldn't be so cocky than either I'd expect.

"Care to repeat that", Rob growled, he was the tallest at 200 centimeters (about 6.7 feet).

"No", the girl hurriedly said and they left. Austin cursed and then pulled Oliver into a hug. The freshman was pale, shaking and trying hard not to cry. When Austin pulled him close he let the tears flow. Austin shot an angry glare at Jesse, who was coming back from the bathroom… and after talking to the VA coach. Jesse looked at Austin.

"What", he asked but Austin didn't grant him a response. He just held Oliver closer.

* * *

Everyone at Dalton was angry at the jerks of Carmel High and imagine their satisfaction when it was clear that the Dalton Academy Cassowaries would meet Carmel High's Ninjas. The match was being at Dalton and Wes was satisfied when he realized that all the Warblers were there… along with the rest of the school. It was the last matches of the year.

The Cassowaries were already national champions in the various martial arts they performed. Sadly Wes couldn't get a title since he wasn't a high school student. Carmel had been informed about this and made sure Wes could face off with someone anyway. Carmel enjoyed seeing people lose so they set aside their best fighter to tangle with Wes… little did this big guy know it was a black belter he was going up against. Jesse won his match as did everyone else from Dalton because they were determent to kick some ass.

"Go get him Wes", Coach Brown said and Wes smirked and got out on the mat. Dalton cheered and Carmel stared. The little guy that just stepped out on the Tae Kwando mat had all the protection that was part of the uniform but they still saw his black belt. But their shock turned to glee when the guy was facing took the stage. He was twice Wes' size.

"That's cheating!" someone shouted.

"Yeah", Wes called. "I have a higher ranking than him!"

Dalton laughed at that and Carmel did too, but in mockery. The judge looked at Wes, waiting for him to leave walkover.

"What are we waiting for", Wes asked in annoyance. "Let's get the show started!"

The judge shrugged and Wes and his opponent bowed to each other. The judge started the game and BAM! The boy from Carmel hit the mat. Dalton cheered. Wes got the point and they were to start again. The start came and WOSH! The guy from Carmel got hit in the head by Wes' foot. Wes smirked. He got high points since it was a jump, spin kick. The guy growled and went at Wes angrily but the shorter and more agile boy stayed out of harm's way. BAM! The Carmen guy hit the mat again, he saw stars and his world was spinning.

"Oh sorry did I kick you too hard", Wes mocked and the guy sat up, staring at him. "You can give up now if you want."

The guy knew this game wasn't a win or loss so he got up and bowed to Wes, leaving walk over. There was no way for him to catch up in points… or skill. Dalton cheered and Carmel booed. Wes felt satisfied and turned to his team. The Cassowaries won this last match of the season. They weren't only regional and state champions. They were national champs and it showed.

* * *

The Warblers were watching Kim with confusion. He was bouncing off the walls in the common room. He was watching something on his laptop.

"Kim what are you doing", Austin asked.

"Watching ESC 2007", the Swede answered happily. "Go The Ark!"

"The what?" Otto asked and sat beside the Swede. On his laptop was some kind of music competition. "What's with the phone number?"

"You call in an vote for the best song", Kim said. "Sadly people usually choose their neighbors."

"What?" Otto asked confused.

"Are you watching ESC", Olivia asked as she and Wes entered. She had heard the part of the voting.

"Yeah it's taking place right now in Helsingfors… I meant Helsinki, my cousin sent a link to where you can watch it", Kim answered.

"Cool", Olivia said and plopped down beside him. "Where are we?"

"Greece", Kim answered. "Then I think it was Georgia and then Sweden! Woo!"

"When's UK?"

"I think… um…" he scratched his head. "Number 19?"

"Cool, we're on 10. So is Sweden's any good? I haven't heard UK's so don't ask."

"Well I love it but that's because I love The Ark."

"Cool."

"Hold it", Justine said and the two looked up at her.

"What", they asked.

"What are you watching?"

Kim smiled and told them that he and Olivia were watching Eurovision Song Contest. It is an annual singing competition held among most of the active member countries of the European Broadcasting Union, which is why Israel is part of the competition. Each member country submits a song to be performed on live television and radio. Then each country casts votes for the other countries' songs to determine the most popular song in the competition.

Each country has a professional jury and the people call in to vote. The votes the jury gives and the people vote then gets divided between the points: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12. The contest has been broadcast every year since its creation in 1956 and is one of the longest-running television programs in the world. It is also one of the most watched non-sporting events in the world, with audience figures having been quoted in recent years as anything between 100 million and 600 million worldwide, since Eurovision has also been broadcast outside Europe.

"So it's a big honor winning", Nathan asked.

"Nah", Kim said. "You get to host the next show. But ABBA was 'discovered' through this. It launched their career as well as Celine Dion's when she won for Switzerland."

"Cool", Justine said. "Can we all watch?"

"Yeah let's hook it to the big screen", some senior said and Kim agreed. They had just managed to get it hooked when it was Sweden's turn. Kim grinned proudly and hummed along and the boys stared at the screen. They couldn't believe their eyes. Were those guys for real? And when the singer threw off his silver and feathery jacket and only had some strange sequin necklace covering his bare chest they all stared at Kim. He just shrugged.

"It's The Ark", he said as if it explained everything. It probably did to him.

"I like it", Joseph said. "But…"

"But", Kim asked. "But what?"

"It sounds like that other song… '_Because love grows where my Rosemary goes and nobody knows but me. She talks kinda lazy and people says she's crazy…_'"

"Yeah yeah whatever", Kim said and waved them off. "Name _one _song that doesn't have something in common with someone else!"

Joseph backed off because it was clear that this was a touchy subject for the Swede. Olivia giggled and then it was UK's turn.

"Oh my God what is this?!" Nathan exclaimed when they watched a group dressed as flight attendants sing something about a flying flag.

"I have no idea", Olivia said and blushed. "And now I'm ashamed of being British."

"Oh please Ukraine is far worse than you", Kim teased. They watched the whole show and to the surprise of the Warblers Kim and Olivia were both getting more and more hostile and annoyed… and freaking scary. Wes looked at Eric and Brett.

"Is it normal to be afraid of your girlfriend", he asked.

"Yes", they and all straight boys around said. Olivia just flipped them off and Kim told them to shut up. Everyone was happy no one called him Swiss because that… would start an anger so big it made a volcanic eruption look like a camel fart.

* * *

A few days went by and both Kim and Olivia were upset over the song that won. Kim because he claimed that The Ark was much better and Olivia because she liked another song. The Warblers had a few small performances around the school. Wes was sitting in his classroom when he heard a small sigh and looked up at Ms. Lincoln.

"Ms. Lincoln", he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine", she said and smiled. "I'm just gonna miss this Wes, next year you will be a freshman so our little classroom here will be taken down and I will actually miss taking care of your education."

"Well I am taking advance French with you next year."

"I know but I will still miss you. I mean you've been _my _student at this school", she said and laughed when she realized she sounded possessive. "And I think I'm not really ready to share you with the rest of the staff."

Wes laughed and got up and gave _his _teacher a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. She remembered the first time she had met this boy. He had been so sad, so scared and so lost and broken that it ate at her heart but now… now he was starting to become a strong young man, like the rest of the Warblers. Sure he still had some frailness to him but he had friends and grownups that could look after him. She didn't only think of Wes as her student, he was like a nephew to her. She had looked after him ever since he came and even though she knew he had Ma Trixie at the Lima Bean she hoped that she herself was a bit of a mother figure to this boy, if not she hope she was an aunt and not just some teacher.

"I think I have to say thank you Ms. Lincoln", Wes said and she looked at him.

"For what?" she asked.

"For putting up with me", he grinned cheekily. Yes he had spent too much time with the Everetts and Otto Jonhson and Nathan Newland. She made a pft-noise and cuffed him up the head and he laughed before hurrying off to his work again. But Wes just had time enough to sit down to start working when the PA sounded.

"All staff and students to the auditorium", the school secretary said and turned it off. Wes and Ms. Lincoln looked at each other.

"I don't know", Ms. Lincoln said and got up and she and Wes left the library with a few other students and the librarian.

* * *

"What's going on", Wes asked as he sat down with Nathan and Otto and the other boys from the dragon. He watched Ms. Lincoln join the teachers and he watched one of them say something to her and she paled. The swim coach was openly crying and Wes had never seen Carmichael look so sad. Wes could see that it took everything their principal had to not start crying. The teachers all sat down and Carmichael took the mike. He sighed.

"Boys I am sure you are all wondering why we are here", he said. "And I'm afraid it is not good news. Today, just after lunch hour Coach Brown and Coach Stevens went into the swimming hall to check that it was clean and that nothing was left after PE class. But what they found there is heartbreaking. You all know of Elliot White, our school's national champion and on his way to the Olympics. Elliot have always seemed as such a happy and content young man, an uprising star in swimming. We all had high hopes for him and knew he could go far. But today after lunch Coach Brown and Coach Stevens found Elliot White on the bottom of the pool. He had tied weights to his legs, waist, feet and arms. Boys, today at lunch Elliot White drowned himself."

The whole room started speaking in shock and Wes' eyes flew to Mitch. Everyone in the Warblers looked in his direction. Mitch was white-faced and his eyes were very big. Austin got up from his seat and motioned for the junior beside Mitch to move. Austin took his place and pulled Mitch onto his lap as Justine took Mitch's hands and Joseph hugged him from behind. Elliot's dorm mates were all crying, that including the Warblers from the Vermillion Bird. The only Warbler senior, Matt Jonson, was crying the hardest. He had known Elliot since they both started at Dalton.

"Elliot left a note", Carmichael cut in and they all turned to watch him, he was crying now. "He left a note where he told of his reasons and he wrote that he wanted you all to know his reason why. Elliot, our star swimmer… our Olympian has been on steroids his whole Dalton career."

"What?!" someone yelled.

"It's a lie!" someone else shouted.

"He writes it in his letter", Carmichael continued sadly. "He writes that he never thought he was good enough and thought that the steroids was his only way to fame. How he passed all the tests we don't know but he did. But he writes that he would never be able to live with himself if he went to the Olympics and won. He also wrote that he didn't want to be alive to face the shame. He writes that he loves all his friends and envy the real champions of the Dalton Academy Grebes. And he says that it is everyone but him.

He wrote that he would never be able to give up on the steroids because he needed them to survive. He asks for forgiveness and he declares that he wants to go down a warning example for anyone who wants to try steroids." Carmichael sighed again. "Elliot was a very unhappy young man, with lots of pressure from home and here. It is my theory that he didn't feel that he could be loved unless he excelled in the swimming his father was so successful in.

I am really sorry that he thought that his only way out was ending his own life. I am sorry that he didn't trust me enough to come to me and I want all of you boys and our dear Warblerette to know that you can always come to me. Losing someone is hard and we came close to lose someone last semester", he looked at Mitch. "Lucky for us we didn't… but now we did.

I am sure you boys don't know how to handle it all, but know that all your teachers, all the staff and I are here for you. If you need someone to talk with just come by. We are here for you. But please don't let the only memories of Elliot be this and that he used steroids. Let us remember him as a happy young man that was quick to laugh, happily made jokes, was never in a fight, was a good student and that looked after the underclassmen in his dorm. Let us keep him frozen as a soon to be nineteen year old that was happy just being with his friends and at the place he loved. Elliot's parents have asked all of us to attend and have asked the Warblers if they could sing Elliot's favorite songs at the funeral."

Austin looked up.

"The Warblers will", he said with a voice that gave no room for arguments. Wes felt an arm around him and he was pulled into Nathan's arms. He rested his head on Nathan's shoulder and cried slightly. Carmichael kept on talking but no one was really listening. Everyone was thinking of Elliot White… and why. Why they didn't notice something was up. Why…

* * *

The church was cold and everyone was dressed in black. Wes hated it, he hated black at times because at times he associated it with loss. He associated it with losing the seniors since it was their last year at Dalton and he associated it with the loss of a loved one. Everyone in the church was crying and watched the white casket with the white and pink roses. The priest had been talking a bit and the cantor had played a few songs. Matt Jonson had too, he'd played and sung _Angel (In the Arms of An Ang__el_) and had been fighting hard to keep it together.

Everyone was crying. All boys from Dalton, Elliot's family, the Dalton staff, the friends from other places… everyone. Wes had told Olivia to not come but she refused to let him go alone so she was right there with him. Dressed in black and looking sad. Wes held her hand through it all and knew that it soon was their turn.

Jesse wasn't there… he was sick. He'd gotten stomach flu or something. They'd rearranged then so that Justine would sing one of the songs and Wes the other. When it was their turn the Warblers all got up and sang the two songs they'd been asked too and everyone cried. Even the Warblers cried as they sang, they let the tears stream down their cheeks and sang with all the love they had for Elliot and his family. They sang for that happy eighteen-year old that they had met and gotten to know. They sang for a friend.

* * *

The last few months left of school was not as cheerful as they usually were and it was understandable. They had never lost a student like this before… never lost a friend. Wes hadn't even had enough willpower to steal the whistle from Austin since the suicide. But he was going to do it at graduation… graduation. That nearly had him crying. The Warblers were all gathered in the Hall talking and having fun, but Austin brought their attention to himself by blowing the whistle. Everyone turned to him and he smiled sadly.

"Let's talk about the upcoming graduation now", he said. "We have a few boys leaving us this year as well. I'm one of them. And we have our Warblerett leaving us."

"You can't leave", Nathan yelled getting up and glaring at Austin who was sitting behind the council table as usual. "We need you!"

"It's not his fault Nathan", Otto said and tried to calm his best friend down a bit.

"We can't stay forever", William said. "This year it's our turn to leave. But it's not like we'll be gone forever."

"Exactly", Reed said and stood up. "Remember our saying boys. Once a Warbler…"

"Always a Warbler", the rest of the boys said half-heartedly. Austin smiled.

"So", he said. "Does our seniors want to tell the rest of the group where they are headed? Reed."

Reed Morgan got up and pushed his glasses up, the African-American sighed.

"I am going to Northwestern to study journalism", he said and smiled. "I got my acceptance letters two days ago _and _I get to keep an eye on Peter and bug the hell out of him." The Warblers cheered for him.

"Malcolm", Austin said and looked around the room for the platinum blonde boy with blue eyes. He was leaning against the wall near a window.

"I'm gonna study to become a teacher at NYU", he said with a soft smile.

"Aren't you tired of school yet", Nathan asked in horror and everyone laughed.

"Roger", Austin called red-head with glasses smiled.

"I'm going to Harvard to study bio chemistry", he said.

"Nobel prize the next", Otto said happily and Roger smiled.

"I'll go next", Tom Bedford volunteered and ran a hand through his black hair, but he averted his brown eyes from everyone, afraid he's start crying. "I'm gonna study engineering at Yale."

The Warblers cheered for him and Wes walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. Tom hugged him back and the boys around him joined in on the hug.

"I'll go now", Joseph Hughes said and got up from behind the council table and ran a hand through his brown hair. "I'm gonna go to Oxford to study English literature."

"Oxford UK", Oliver asked and Joseph nodded. "Aw man we'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you all too", he said and smiled.

"Wait", Julian said. "I thought that if someone would study English literature it would be Austin." All eyes turned to their now blushing chairman. Justine smiled and hugged him from behind.

"He is", she said. "He's going with Joseph."

"What?!" the other Warblers yelled.

"Dude you can't go to UK!" Nathan said. "What about Justine?"

"_I _told him to go", she said and looked smug. "I sent in his applications and all stuff in secret."

"I both love and hate you", Austin said and she kissed his cheek.

"So the Diaz/Hughes brotherhood is going British", Otto said and everyone laughed.

"Austin said that his dream is to study at Oxford", Justine said. "Because, hello what better place to study English lit. than in England? But my loveable boyfriend said that he didn't want to go because he would be leaving me alone. But I told him, by applying for him in secret, that I can handle long distance relationships because seriously what girl can compete with me?"

Everyone laughed.

"I love your boy-side too", Austin cut in.

"Which is why no posh-British girl can compete with me", she said happily. "Because I'm not just a woman."

Everyone laughed again

"So what are you gonna do Justine", Wes asked and tried not to have his voice shake.

"I am going to Parsons", she said and skipped up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What's that", Jesse asked. "Sounds like a disease."

"Well since you have the fashion sense of a Neanderthal", Justine spat at him. "It is a school for designers. I'm going there and then I'll start my own clothing line, with Mitch. If we are still on baby?"

"Duh I'm not doing anything without you in my life", Mitch said and she squealed.

"So William", Austin said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going into politics believe it or not", William said and grinned so his blue eyes sparkled and a few ruffled his black hair. "Since you refuse I can be the next president instead… but Austin you need to write my speeches."

Everyone laughed again and Austin winked at William. All eyes now turned to Matt Jonson and he was looking at his hands. He hadn't been smiling much since Elliot's suicide.

"Matt", Austin asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"I am", he mumbled. "It's just… Elliot and I were going together."

Wes, Justine, Mitch and Reed hugged him tightly.

"We were going to LA to study film-making at a school there…" Matt mumbled. "My first film will be to his honor and memory."

"There's nothing honorable about a cheating suicidal kid", Jesse said and Reed had just enough time to get a good grip on Matt, because the other senior flew at Jesse.

"Jesse!" Austin yelled and got up. Wes could again see that big alpha wolf from when he was so tired he nearly fainted. Jesse though, was not backing down this time. Maybe he was trying to be bold now that Austin was leaving or he just enjoyed riling people up.

"What it's true", Jesse said. "The guy's been a cheater his whole life and then kills himself rather than trying to get clean? In my eyes he's a coward and not worth that memory and honor plate that Carmichael put up in the swimming hall. We all know he cheated! He's not worth any victories!"

"he had no choice!" Austin yelled. "In his point of view he had no choice and when you think so you can't find a way out. None of this was Elliot's fault! We are all to blame for not seeing his suffering! Just like with Mitch. We didn't do the right things then and we didn't do them now! I will not have you in here tainting that good guy's memory!"

"Austin you are graduating and have no power over me."

"I am still here for a few days Jesse", Austin growled. "And as long as I'm here my word is law and you better obey or I'll have you out of this group and this room so fast your testicles will fly off! Then I'll hunt you down and force them down your throat! So shut the fuck up or I'll do it for you! I'd love to see you talk without your teeth!"

Jesse paled slightly and Wes stifled a snort. No one ever said Austin couldn't have a potty mouth.

"Jesse do you like riling people up or something", Nathan asked.

"Of course not", Jesse said. "I just-"

"Tried to challenge the alpha", Joseph said smugly. "But _pup_ that bit you right in the ass."

Matt smirked at Jesse and sat down again, but Reed still held on to him. Just in case.

"Speaking of alphas", Austin said. "We will have to get a new one. But before I do so Kim had something to propose."

Kim grinned and got up.

"I just want to ask the Warblers to show up at my place on June 22nd and celebrate the Warblers second ever annual midsummer party", he said and everyone cheered. Seniors from earlier years will also be welcomed."

"That sounds fun", Michael said with a grin. "Let's do it!"

Everyone agreed and Kim looked happy and sat down. Wes looked at Austin and saw him fingering the whistle.

"Decided", he said. "And now the last point of order for this school year… a new chairman." Everyone looked at him in anticipation and Austin got up and smiled.

"Since I already told him this at the beginning of the year he should know who he is", he said and smirked. "But with the airhead he is I doubt he remember. So Otto Johnson time to take a seat in the big chair."

"Wait, what huh who, me?!" Otto asked in shock.

"Who else?"

"But… but… but…"

"Otto for chairman!" Mitch called and everyone started calling the same… except for Jesse. Austin smiled at Otto.

"What ya say Otto", he asked and smiled. "Ready to take the lead?"

Otto just nodded mutely and everyone cheered and the last Warbler meeting of the school year came to a close.

* * *

A few days later Justine was sitting in Wes' room helping him sort through his wardrobe to decide what to keep and what to throw. She watched him go through the shelves and smiled fondly when she looked at him. Wes was so changed since she had met him the first time. Thinking back to it always brought a smile onto her face.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Justine walked up to Wesley's door, Jerry close behind her and she knocked it. This small Asian boy that she had seen Jerry taking care of at the Warbler meeting opened it and she strode inside. The room was bare and looked nothing like a room should. It had no taste._

_"Gosh such a horrid room", she said. "It lacks taste but we will sort that out sooner sweetie. You and I will soon have this room as pretty as I am."_

_"Uh…" Wesley looked at her and then at Jerry who had slapped a hand to his face._

_"I'm Justine Gideon", Justine said and walked over and pulled Wesley into a hug. "Welcome to Dalton sweetie."_

_"Uh… thank you", Wesley said confused. "Uhm… what are you doing in here?"_

_"Oh darling Jerry here told me how awful you were feeling and I just had to come see you to make sure everything was alright. Are you feeling better sweetie?"_

_"I am feeling confused", Wesley mumbled._

_"Why?"_

_"Um… isn't Dalton an all boys school?"_

_"Oh I'm not a girl all the time", Justine said and sat down on the bed. "So tell me everything about yourself."_

_Wesley just stared at her and Jerry decided to step in._

_"We actually came here to ask if you wanted to eat some dinner Wes", he asked putting a hand on Wesley's shoulder._

_"Oh such a cute name", Justine cooed._

_"Will I have to sit with Alvaro again", Wesley asked shyly and Justine felt her blood boil._

_"Absolutely not", she said and got up. "Who put you with that dolt anyway? He is a mindless dolt ignore him. That's what I do. You are sitting with me, Jerry, Mark and the other Warblers."_

_"I don't want to intrude", Wesley mumbled._

_"Oh he's such a doll", Justine said and took his hand and pulled him to the door. "Come along sweetie."_

_Wesley looked horrified but got dragged along anyway. Jerry face-palmed again but followed the excited "girl" and her latest doll._

_End flashback_

* * *

Justine smiled. Their first dinner hadn't ended that well, she was just a bit too much for him. But she had taken for granted that he had been shown affection before… which clearly he hadn't. But she was happy that he now acted like a somewhat normal teenage boy. He was a bit mature for his age but it was nothing wrong with that, I mean her beloved Austin was the same way. When she thought of it, her Austin and her Wes was very much alike. Austin's parents hated him and had disowned him. His brothers had both hated him but now they loved him. Justine wondered if Wes half-siblings would meet him in the future and love him too… even though they would probably hate him first. But… maybe there was hope. She was sure that at least two of his siblings would love him… maybe three or four… depending on how many he had. One couldn't just _not _like Justine. Then it hit her.

"Darling", she said. "Which boys were it that beat you up?"

Wes looked at her in confusion… but told her.

* * *

School was in session at W-high and out in the parking lot some jocks were bullying other kids when suddenly a white convertible car came into the parking lot. Behind the wheel sat the most beautiful girl these boys had ever seen. Smiling like goofs they directed her car to a spot and helped wave her in for a perfect park.

"Ciao bella", one of them said and she got out of the car. She wore black stilettos, her legs had a nice tan, as did the rest of her body, she wore a short black skirt that showed off her amazing legs and had the boys stare at her butt. She wore a white short sleeved blouse and had unbuttoned the top buttons so that you could see her cleavage. She had long golden locks, her nails were long and painted black, she wore makeup that made her look stunning and her eyes made the boys' stomachs flutter. She also carried a bag with her.

She locked the car door and headed for the school, leaving the jock almost fainting as she moved her hips in a _very_ egging way. She walked to the doors that two boys hurriedly opened for her and everyone in her way spread out, to make sure they weren't blocking her. The boys in the hallway were checking her out, sliding down the walls or walked into people or stuff. She made a little spin and a few boys walked into a few doors. She saw her goal at the end of the hallway. It was Reeves, Huey and Toby. They were talking to some cheerleaders, flirting with them.

"Hello Huey", a voice said and his eyes widened and he twirled around. Reeves and Toby grinned like idiots because they saw the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. The goddess of Dalton Academy… Justine Gideon. Huey looked as if he was seeing the devil.

"What do you want", he squeaked and she walked closer to him and trailed her fingers up and down his arm.

"I know you had a little fun a few weeks ago", she said and stood flush against him. Huey was terrified for three reasons. The girl in front of him was a guy that could probably take him on. The girl that was a guy had a boyfriend that he knew could take him down. And he had never told anyone what happened when he kissed this girl that was a guy. He was living on the rep of have been making out with Justine Gideon and having sex with her… well the last was clearly a lie. But still.

"I did", he asked.

"Yes you were giving my little boy Wes a hard time when he was here", she said and smiled sweetly. "I'm so sorry for him going so hard at that cute ass of yours." She pinched his butt and he squeaked before moving away from her.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you", she asked with a little pout. "I would never want to hurt you. I mean other than in bed, we did go fast and hard didn't we?"

Huey paled.

"I… we.." he stuttered.

"Oh yes we did", she said. "I've never had such an orgasm as I had then." She moaned and Huey started blushing. "Things dreams are made of."

"I…"

"Because that's what it was wasn't it", she asked and her smile slid of her face. "A dream?"

She slammed him up against the locker.

"You lying little piece of shit", she said. "We never had sex because a: you are so not my type, b: you are not gay and c: I'm a guy!" With that she took off her wig and the all saw her short and still black hair, well his. The bag he had brought was full of clothes and he put on a pair of pants and pulled the skirt off. He then pulled the blouse with the fake breasts off and showed his own well-toned and muscled chest before putting on a t-shirt. The makeup was still on but it was clear to see now that the gorgeous girl of Dalton really was a boy.

"And if it wasn't for the nails hurting my palms I would punch your lights out so hard your social status hit rock bottom", Justin Gideon growled. "Stay away from Wes or any Dalton boy in the future or I will come back and hurt you. Do I make myself clear?"

Huey nodded and Justin walked out, taking off the stilettos as he went and put on a pair of sandals instead. People still avoided him because even though he wasn't looking like a girl… he was still beautiful.

* * *

Wes and the other Warblers watched their friends get their diplomas and Carmichael holding a speech to all graduates… and Austin doing it too because he was Valedictorian. Wes smirked because he saw that the chain hanging around his neck was empty, the older boy hadn't noticed that when Wes hugged him before he left to go prepare for the ceremony Wes had also managed to unhook the whistle. He'd hid it in the _perfect_ place this time... he hoped because Austin was better at finding it than Jerry and Brad ever was.

Otto would be allowed to find something else to gain everyone's attention… as long as it wasn't a blow-horn Wes could live with it.

"My favorite role at this school has been working as the chairman of the wonderful Dalton Academy Warblers", Austin said and the audience cheered. "Stand up boys… "

The Warblers stood up to receive their praise and this time Wes didn't need to get hoisted up to get noticed, they could see him anyway… But the Everetts were gonna have some fun and hoisted Mitch onto a chair and he squeaked in surprise. The boys of Dalton laughed at the shocked look on the small boy and then they cheered when he grinned and waved. Parents and family members of the graduates all got curious as to what was going on. Wes grinned at Austin and Austin smiled back, but not liking the glow in Wes' eyes, something was up.

"I am as an ending my time here I have one last thing to do", Austin said. "Giving the new chairman the token of leadership, use it well." Otto smiled shyly and Austin beckoned him towards the stage. Everyone cheered as the blonde got up on the stage and both boys hugged tightly.

"The whistle is yours now", Austin said and moved the chain from his neck and put it around Otto's. "Please keep it away from Wes."

Otto laughed and looked down at his chest.

"That will be harder than I thought", he said and held up the empty chain. "He's already one step ahead of me."

The room erupted in laughter and Austin stared at the chain and then turned his burning gaze towards the Warblers. They were laughing hysterically, but Wes had disappeared from view. Nathan and Alexander stared at the empty spot, they hadn't noticed him disappear. Austin sighed and took the mike:

"Wesley just you wait until I can get my hands on you!" he barked and everyone laughed again. Carmichael walked up to the two Warblers and gave both of them a hug.

"Now", he said. "The boys in the Warblers wish to send the seniors off with a song."

The Warblers all went onstage, Wes hiding in the crowd, partly to escape Austin and partly for waiting for his 'entrance'. The seniors sat down in their seats while Otto joined his friends. The Dalton orchestra was going to help out this time. Jesse took a step forward and started singing. (_**Warblers,**__Jesse,_**Wes)**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives__  
__Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty five_  
_I keep thinking times will never change_  
_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year, we won't be coming back_  
_No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track_  
_And if you got something that you need to say_  
_You better say it right now 'cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_  
_These memories are playing like a film without sound_  
_And I keep thinking of that night in June_  
_I didn't know much of love_  
_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_  
_And then we got real blue_  
_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_  
_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_  
_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_  
_And this is how it feels_

Otto and Nathan grabbed hold of Wes' arms and hoisted him up and over Jesse and when he took ground he sang his part.  
_  
_**As we go on****  
****We remember**  
**All the times we**  
**Had together**  
**And as our lives change**  
**Come whatever**  
**We will still be**  
**Friends forever**  
_  
__So if we get the big jobs_  
_And we make the big money_  
_When we look back now_  
_Will our jokes still be funny?_  
_Will we still remember everything we learned in school_  
_Still be trying to break every single rule?_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_  
_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_  
_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_  
_And this is how it feels_

**As we go on****  
****We remember**  
**All the times we**  
**Had together**  
**And as our lives change**  
**Come whatever**  
**We will still be**  
**Friends forever**

The Warblers were doing their normal kind of dancing and the seniors nearly cried.

_La, la, la, la_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_La, la, la, la_  
_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_  
_Can we survive it out there?_  
_Can we make it somehow_(**somehow**_)?__  
__I guess I thought that this would never end_

**And suddenly it's like we're women and men****  
****Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?**  
**Will these memories fade when I leave this town**  
**I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye**  
**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

_As we go on__  
__We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends forever_

_**As we go on**_**_  
__We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come whatever_  
_We will still be…_  
**_Friends forever_

The crowd cheered and the seniors got to their feet applauding and smiling brighter than anyone. The Warblers bowed and Wes winked at Austin and then looked at the stage floor. Austin followed his gaze and growled. Wes had strapped the whistle to a line so that it looked like a cord for the speakers, Austin had no idea on how to get to it and he sighed. Wes won the battle this year too. But hopefully Otto would win next year. It could _not _stand 3-0 to Wes! That was unacceptable! I mean come on!

* * *

After the ceremony the Warblers waited outside to greet the seniors. There was a lot of hugging and a lot of goodbyes. And of course a lot of tears. It was fun to meet everyone's parents though, even if it was just shortly and to meet some of the older seniors that had managed to be free for the occasion such as Joseph's brother and of course… Lucas. They knew they'd all meet up at midsummer but it was still sad. Justine's separation from Mitch was the saddest. After all… it had always been the two of them at Dalton. Wes could barely keep his tears at bay when he hugged her and when she was to say goodbye to Austin all of the others stepped away to give them some privacy. Otto managed to snag back the whistle when they left the stage and Wes was glaring at the thing in hate.

"Don't fret Wessie", Otto teased. "The war will still go on!"

"Oh I will win it next year too", Wes said and tried to smile. "No one can beat me."

"Ha! I know you better than any of the others does. You can't-"

"Wessie get over here", Justine called and Wes hurried off. When he was gone Austin hurried over to where the Warblers, but Jesse, were standing.

"I'm leaving now", he said. "So I just wanna say bye."

"Bye Austin", Mitch said and hugged him. "We'll see you at midsummer."

"Same", Austin said. "Otto come with me for a sec?"

Austin pulled Otto off to the side and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Otto promise me something", he said.

"Anything", Otto said.

"Keep your eyes on Jesse. He's no good and I've felt so since he first came here. I heard he's been talking to the VA and I just _know _he has something to do with the hurt freshmen."

"Austin I know that Jesse can be an ass… but violent towards the freshmen? I don't think so."

"But can you at least promise me you'll try to keep an eye on him? I don't trust him."

"Okay, I promise."

"Thanks Otto", they hugged. "And try to keep the whistle from Wes after you get it back?"

"What are you talking about I…" he looked down and saw what was missing. "Wesley!"

Otto ran off and Austin smiled. He would miss this a lot. He would miss all his friends but he wouldn't miss Jesse, not one bit. Well okay he would miss putting the jerk in place when he got the chance. He looked up at the school and sighed. Time to leave the nest and go out in the world and boy would he go out with a happy bastard.

* * *

**TBC bye Justine, Austin and seniors we will miss you next year**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_


	52. Midsummer Take Two & Emma

Part 52

It was the day of the midsummer's party and Wes was going to stay over at Kim's again. This year he would stay back at the school for a few weeks to help the janitors, Carmichael and anyone who needed it for a small amount of money. He looked forward to it though. It could be fun. He knocked on Kim's door and it was flung open and before he could even say: "Hi" he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Wes!" Nathan and Otto cheered, of course it was them. They were wearing garlands made of birch and with flowers in them. The garlands were tied with yellow and blue ribbons. When they let him go they put one of those garlands on his head as well.

"Come on everyone else is 'round back!" Otto said happily and grabbed Wes' hand and pulled him towards the door leading out in the yard. When they walked Wes noticed the Wilkins brothers through the door to the kitchen. They were wearing aprons and were scrubbing something.

"The guys got stuck scrubbing the new-potatoes", Nathan explained happily when he saw Wes' questioning gaze. Wes looked even more confused, but they just grinned and they headed outside.

"I see Kim wants to keep that thing this year too?" Wes asked as they walked past the maypole laying on the ground. "Do they have that thing in stock for the rest of the year?"

"Don't know", Nathan said happily and took Wes' hand. "Come let's go say hi to everyone!"

"The seniors from this year and the years before are here!" Otto said happily. "And a special guest that Kim doesn't want us to meet yet!"

Wes looked confused but then felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who", a voice said and Wes' grin got bigger than ever before.

"Jerry!" he cried and flew around and there was Jerry Jonston in all his glory. Jerry was not in Warbler uniform, no one was but there was no mistaking. It was Jerry. He smiled at Wes and the younger boy noticed the tears in Jerry's eyes. Wes knew he himself was crying. He just couldn't help it, he always missed Jerry something awful and was always so happy when he got back. Jerry smiled and struggled for something to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and finally said:

"You've grown."

After the words left his lips he found _his_ little brother hugging the daylights out of him and Jerry didn't hesitate to hug him back. He hid his face in Wes' hair to keep the others from seeing his tears. He was trying to show them that he was _not _the Mama in the Warblers… that was Justine. Or maybe Mark… Mark and Jerry had both cried when they saw each other that Otthan said it was what happens when husband and wife get reunited. Which earned them a few slaps… The other Warblers stayed aside as the Asians hugged, letting them have their moment. Then Mark stepped forward.

"Hey no more crying", he told both Asians and hugged them tight. "It's a happy celebration here remember."

"Darn right", Nathan cheered as hugs were exchanged among the guys. Justine hurried up to Wes and Jerry and hugged both tightly as Nathan spoke.

"Hi guys sorry for the wait", Kim said and hurried up and hugged Wes happily. "I just had to pick someone up at the airport with my dad."

"Who", Wes asked and Kim turned and waved.

"Over here", he called and all the Warblers turned to look at the door. Through the door came a girl that was around 5.65 inches or 172 centimeters. She had mouse brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She wore it in a braid though. Her eyes were green-grey and her skin pale, she was also really thin and didn't really have any curves. She smiled and walked up to them.

"Hi", she said. She was dressed in light khaki pants, a green blouse and black summer shoes. She wore no makeup at all.

"Guys", Kim said and put his arm around her. "This is my cousin Emma, she is 19 going on 20 and is staying with me over the summer. Emma this is everyone."

"Hi", she said again and waved.

"Your eyes are a very beautiful green color", Alvaro said, obviously smitten by the girl.

"My eyes are not green", she said. "They are… uh Kim what's the English word?"

"I think it's", he scratched his head. "Uh actually I have no idea. Explain instead."

She rolled her eyes.

"And you're the American in the family", she said.

"Hey I resent that!" Kim said. "I am not American!"

"What's wrong with being American", Otto asked and Emma laughed while Kim tried to get out of trouble.

"Back to your eyes", Mark cut in before anything would happen. "You were saying?"

"Huh", Emma asked. "Oj! Right… um my eye-color kind of change whenever I wear blue, green or grey shirts. I usually say they are grey-blue."

"You are so cute", Justine said. "Why are you not wearing a dress?"

Emma made a face.

"I despise the person that came up with the dress", she said and crossed her arms and Justine and Mitch gasped. "Now what did I say wrong?"

Kim just looked sheepish and Emma was whisked away to the side to talk to Justine and Mitch about how gorgeous she would look wearing a dress… and Justine would tell her the benefits. When they were out of earshot Alvaro, who was an honorary Warbler after all, turned to Kim.

"You know dude", he said. "You're cousin is kind of cute."

"Alvaro off the market", Kim warned. "I'm not gonna let you go after her. One: because she's my cousin, two: because she's 2 years older than you and three: I don't want to see you hurt."

"Me?" Alvaro asked.

"Yeah", Jesse asked as he walked over to them. "You're cousin is cute, hot even and she's perfectly thin. Why shouldn't I go up there and flirt with her?"

"Be my guest then", Kim said and shrugged. "But it's better if you don't."

"Just watch me", Jesse said cockily and walked up to Emma, Justine and Mitch. He pushed Justine aside in a rude matter and stood beside Emma, leaning on the wall and trying to look cool. Emma looked at him oddly. They could all see on his body language that he was flirting with her. But then something very unexpected happened, something they hadn't ever seen Justine do even. This girl that was the size of a mouse, at least in weight, slapped Jesse hard in the face, punched him in the arm and then kicked him in the groin before storming off. Justine looked as if she had just seen an angel and hurried after her. Mitch grinned and did the same. Jesse… was on the ground groaning. The boys hurried over.

"Oh God", Jesse whined writhing in pain.

"Uh did I tell you she's violent", Kim asked and Jesse glared hatefully at him and the others started to laugh.

"You were too headstrong Jesse", Alvaro said and smirked. "Let me show you how it's done." He hurried off after Emma and his friends… but came back a little bit later, rubbing his now aching arm.

"Kim your cousin is a monster", he said.

"I know", Kim said proudly. "Isn't she amazing?"

"Not the word I was looking for dude."

"Just don't bother her and you'll get along fine. Emma is a 'geek'. She loves Fantasy and Sci-Fi and computer games and TV-games and basketball, lacrosse and badminton. She's such a tom-boy. Oh and she's at uni studying to become a teacher."

Kim told them more about his cousin, simple things the rest they would have to ask her. All the boys were watching her, Mitch and Justine. But Wes looked at Jerry because he had noticed the older boy not speaking for quite some time.

"Jerry", he asked. "What's up?"

Jerry didn't answer. His eyes was locked at the girl that Justine was trying to get to wear a dress… or at least let loose her long hair. She agreed to do that and Wes was sure that then and there… Jerry had a heart attack because the look on his face was not only hilarious, it was a dead giveaway.

"Oh dear", Wes said and face-palmed.

"Attention all citizens", Nathan said that has also noticed this. "We detect longing looks in the area."

"Along with drooling and dreamy sighs", Otto added. "Which can only mean one thing."

"Jerry's in love!" Nathan called and everyone around them laughed. Jerry didn't notice, his mind was occupied with other things… well another person.

* * *

A bit later they all sat down by the table and had their food. Wes grinned when Emma sat down between Jerry and Mark. Kim was happily explaining to the freshmen what everything was. Emma looked at Jerry.

"Kim told me you are studying outside of the US", she said.

"I am", Jerry answered nervously. "So uh… where do you study?"

"Växjö."

"Wack-what-now?"

Emma laughed and Jerry blushed.

"Växjö", she said and smiled. "Veck…"

"Veck", Jerry imitated.

"Sh…" Emma said with a smile.

"Sh", Jerry imitated.

"Ö."

"You lost me."

Emma smiled.

"Okay", she said. "The first part is Veck, not too hard. The next sound sounds like the English sh-sound and the last ö sounds like the eu in the French deux."

"Oh!" Jerry said and tried to say it. This time it was easier.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went by easily and everyone sang and ate happily. Wes noticed that Emma wasn't drinking and since she didn't… neither did Jerry. Wes guessed he was trying to impress her. When they were about to eat dessert when Bastian Nolan hit on his glass and all eyes turned to him.

"Okay guys", he said. "I was gonna do this last year but I didn't get the work done in time."

"Do what", Otto asked with a grin.

"Well last year Austin got his books published and we all sent congratulation-cards and small gifts… except me."

"It's okay Bastian", Austin said, blushing. "You don't need to get me anything."

"Yes I do and thanks to our youngest member I finally figured out what to do."

"What did I do", Wes asked.

"Had a perfect hallucination", Bastian said with a grin. Wes groaned.

"Not this again", he said and everyone that knew of it laughed. It wasn't everyone.

"Qué", Alvaro asked.

"I'm with baby 2", Emma said and smirked as Alvaro paled in fright. "What?"

"Last semester something tragic happened", Jerry hurriedly explained. "But it's okay now. Anyhow it caused a lot of the boys getting sleep-deprived and kiddo here was the worst." He nudged Wes.

"Well excuse me for being tired, emotionally drained and nearly falling off a roof", Wes grumbled.

"You what?!"

Wes' eyes widened when he realized everyone but Nathan was staring at him.

"Did I say that out loud", he asked.

"We'll talk about that later", Jerry scolded. "Now during that time Wes here got a hallucination where the active Warblers of the time, raise your hands gentlemen", they followed orders "appeared in front of him as wolves, he was one too but his focus was mostly on Austin, the alpha-male at the time."

Wes grumbled something under his breath and Emma laughed. Alvaro snorted and looked at Austin.

"Don't look at me like that", he said. "Jesse ticked me off."

"It's not my fault you hate me", Jesse said, drunk as a skunk.

"Then who's fault is it?"

"Down boy", Justine told him and kissed his cheek.

"Right… sorry. Continue Bastian."

"Of course", Bastian said with a smile and hurried up to the porch and got a package that was flat but big as a desk. "I hope you'll like this Austin…"

Austin got up and walked up to him and removed the brown paper… and then he gaped. Everyone looked and were awestruck. It was a painting with a forest glade and in this glade was 29 wolves that were more or less visible. There were nine wolves that looked stronger and older than the rest, seven wolves that were just slightly smaller than the biggest, six wolves that were even just slightly smaller, seven wolves that wasn't quite grownup yet and one tiny pup.

The wolves were gathered underneath a small hill and on top of that hill was two of the biggest wolf and one of the slightly smaller ones. The one in the middle was a bit higher up than the other two. It was a big black wolf with burning amber eyes. He was snarling in anger at a white quivering half-pup below the small height. The white half-pup had its tail between its leg as the three leaders were snarling and lecturing him. The reason?

The rest of the wolves were either looking at the lecture or a wounded wolf that seemed to be badly injured. It was lying on the ground with a wolf lying beside it, licking its face while a slightly bigger and female wolf was resting its head on the injured ones', looking sad. The wolves closest to the injured wolf looked sad or worried while the ones closer to the white cowering half-pup looked angry.

The tiniest of them, the pup, was on the height with the three leaders and was snarling as well but instead of looking scary it looked so frickin adorable. It was grey with white stomach and paws and with a bushy tail and black eyes. It was so damn cute it was hard to take it seriously, but it stood between the black leader wolf and a wolf with chocolate brown fur and green eyes. The sky above the glade was dark and full of starts and clouds and in these clouds were other wolves, where one was gigantic and there were two obvious former alphas there.

"Bastian", Austin said. "Oh my God…"

"I thought it suited", Bastian said and smiled. "Maybe you can make a story out of this."

"Thank you so much", Austin said and hugged him. "I love it."

Bastian grinned and hugged him back, his arms around Austin's waist.

"Hey Nolan keep your hands where I can see them", Justine called and everyone laughed. "I mean it! Don't you make a move on my man."

"Justine it's nothing", Mitch soothed her and everyone else just laughed.

"Are you having an exhibit sometime in the future", Mark asked watching the amazing painting.

"Yes actually", Bastian said. "Just before school starts… August 15 to August 31."

"Where", Jerry asked.

"A small gallery in Philly…"

"Send us pictures if we can't make it?"

"Of course… uh we?"

"Asian Camp", Wes and Jerry said at the same time. Matt rolled his eyes.

"I never felt the need to go there", he said. "I'm adopted so it didn't really feel right."

"Aw but you'll always be one of us", Wes teased and Matt got up and ruffled Wes' hair.

"Good", he said. "Now you'll stop growing you hear? We can't have you outgrow everyone in the hobbit league."

"Hobbit league", Emma asked confused.

"Matt Jonson, Malcolm Nolan, Mitch Magnuson, Isaac Newton, Juan Ferrera, Brad Raymond, Brad Sullivan, Oliver Webber and Wes Montgomery", Justine said. "I am also included, well my male side Justin Gideon."

"Wow quite a few hobbits… who's Frodo?"

"Mitch", all the other 'hobbits' said. Mitch stuck his tongue out and everyone laughed.

* * *

The rest of the night went down smoothly but Justine was still sure that Bastian was somehow making the moves on her man and therefore she made sure to keep herself between Bastian and Austin at all times. Austin was enjoying this jealous streak in her because it was usually the other way around and Bastian was just thinking that his little sister, well not biologically, was hilarious when trying to be scary. Wes was doodling on a paper they used for a game. He was making this little story about the lioness worrying about a cheetah making the moves on her lion. Emma appeared by his shoulder.

"That's really good", she said and Wes jumped high in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay", Wes said. "Um… I have a question."

"Shoot", Emma answered and sat down beside him.

"Why aren't you drinking?"

Emma sighed.

"Because I don't like the taste of alcohol and neither what it does to people", she explained. "My friend in high school got drunk during graduation week and slapped me in the face. The next day she didn't even remember it. People change and a lot of the times for the worse when they are drunk. I also want to be able to remember what I do all the time thank you very much. I hope you aren't drinking."

"I'm 15 and Jerry and the others aren't allowing it… even though the freshmen are all drinking."

"Don't rush it, you'll be old enough to drink soon enough."

"Well seeing the effect it has on people during all our parties makes me wonder: why bother?"

Emma smiled and then sighed.

"Can you explain something to me", she asked.

"Yes", Wes said. "Well it depends on what."

"Why is that Jerry guy staring at me all the time? Why are all boys staring?"

"Because 97% or something of this group is straight and you are the only non-taken girl. Kim isn't very wise to drop you into this hormone pool."

"Oh I'm safe", she answered with a smirk. "I just can't say that about them."

Wes laughed and as if on cue Alvaro came up to them and draped his arm around Emma's shoulder.

"Hi cutie", he said happily, obviously drunk.

"You again", Emma said. "Qué quieres?"

"Tú."

"Pft no estoy en venta."

"Por qué?"

"Porque no soy mercancías."

"Estas seguro?"

"Sí."

"Eres pequeño… como un ratón."

"Tienes el cerebro de un ratón."

"Eh? Eres decir."

"No soy lo siento."

"Besame?"

"No."

"Un pequeño?"

She looked to be deep in thought and then smirked evilly.

"Bueno", she said. "Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos."

"Bien", Alvaro said and closed his eyes… awaiting the kiss. Then he screamed as Emma grabbed his lip between her fingers and pulled forcefully.

"I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last guy on Earth!" she yelled and pushed him away. "Go hide under a rock or something." Wes stared. He had no idea about what they said in Spanish but he had recognized the wicked gleam in her eyes. Emma looked at her nails in a satisfied way. Alvaro hurried off, to ice his lip.

"You're pretty violent", Wes told her.

"Thank you", she answered.

"It wasn't a compliment…"

"I took it as one." She gave him a hug and hurried off and Wes noticed Jerry looking in their direction. Looking jealous.

* * *

**TBC Guess who was who in that wolf-painting ;)**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Lissi47 - They are 15 and I have a few friends that did it when they were 13 :P_


	53. Hidden Treasures

Part 53

"Sir it's not funny!" Wes said from under the boxes of paper that had crashed down on him when Carmichael pulled an long ruler out from the shelf they were cleaning. He hadn't known it was holding a few boxes in place and when he moved it they all dropped down on Wes that yelped in fright. The two janitors and Carmichael was laughing hysterically as they were trying to dig their young charge out of the mass of paper and boxes that had buried him. Wes had agreed to help Carmichael and a few of the male teachers and the two janitors to clean out the former Russian classroom on the second floor that was full of… _stuff_. There were benches, desks, tables, chairs, cabinets, boxes, balls, papers and just stuff everywhere. It was one of those rooms where you put stuff you didn't know where to put elsewhere. Carmichael grabbed Wes' hand and pulled him out of the pile and brushed off the boy's clothes.

"You aren't hurt are you", he asked.

"No", Wes said. "But I'll be bruised from that… who knew paper could be so heavy?"

Carmichael smiled and patted his back, before walking up to the window and calling:

"Look out below!" and threw the box containing old essays out through the window. There was a few curses as one of the male teachers at the container didn't move fast enough. Carmichael chuckled and walked over to help Wes get the papers back into their boxes. The janitors were struggling with a bookshelf that they were going to get into the French classroom, it needed another one. They worked in silence most of the time. Sometimes Wes would hum something or they would talk. The radio was broken so they had no other music. After half an hour Wes, Carmichael and one of the janitor jumped high in the air when a strange sound was heard from behind a couple of bookshelves and box-towers. The trio peered around it and found the second janitor holding a saxophone while grinning goofily.

"I can't play", he said.

"You don't say", Carmichael said and the man grinned at him.

"But you do Arthur", he said and held it out to the teacher. "Come on, just a little melody."

"No."

"Come on sir", Wes urged. "Please?"

Carmichael looked at Wes and noticed him give Carmichael what is known as a puppy-eyed look. Carmichael sighed and took the saxophone. He looked around and spotted a piano.

"Wes accompany me on that piano will you?" he asked.

"Of course sir", Wes said and hurriedly, with help from the two janitors cleaned it up so he could play… but he need something to sit on.

"Take this", the janitor, Mr. Simmons said. He pushed up a barrel to Wes and he sat on it. But it rolled away, why where they having a barrel in there in the first place?

"I know!" the other janitor, Mr. Langdon said and put a box behind the barrel.

"Why didn't you give me the box in the first place?!" Wes asked before sitting down.

"Do you know _The Winner Takes It All_ Wes", Carmichael asked.

"Uh huh", Wes nodded and after getting the key from Carmichael he started the intro. The janitors sat down on a desk and a bike. They knew what Wes and Carmichael didn't. They knew that Nelly the chef was filming them from her place leaning against the old wardrobe. It was like an old music video for her where a band played in a dusty old room. Mr. Simmons took a few buckets and started to play drums on them. It sounded amazing. Mr. Langdon clapped his hands in beat to the music. Nelly filmed it all and it was fun. They were all dusty and dirty from the work and she was filming in grey-scale. This was going up on the homepage. Wes grinned and closed his eyes after a bit and played on feeling. Carmichael was doing the same. Wes couldn't help it, he started singing:

**The judges will decide****  
The likes of me abide****  
Spectators of the show****  
Always staying low  
The game is on again****  
A lover or a friend****  
A big thing or a small****  
The winner takes it all**

**I don't wanna talk**  
**If it makes you feel sad**

**And I understand****  
You've come to shake my hand****  
I apologize****  
If it makes you feel bad****  
Seeing me so tense****  
No self-confidence****  
But you see****  
The winner takes it all****  
The winner takes it all**

**The judges will decide****  
The likes of me abide****  
Spectators of the show****  
Always staying low  
The game is on again****  
A lover or a friend****  
A big thing or a small****  
The winner takes it all****  
The winner takes it…  
All…**

They finished the number and all laughed. Nelly told her boys that it was lunchtime and Wes got up from the piano. Carmichael waited for him and patted his shoulder as they walked. Mr. Simmons' shoulder hit a bookshelf and something fell down and landed by Wes' feet. It was a small wooden hammer. Wes bent down and picked it up and looked at it.

"That's a gavel", Carmichael said with a smile. "I am sure you know what that is."

"Of course I do sir… wait is that an inscription?"

"I think so", Carmichael said and took the gavel in his hand. "Semel Dendroica Semper Dendroica… that is Latin for Once a Warbler Always a Warbler."

"Shouldn't it be written Warbler then?" Wes asked. "I mean it's a name right?"

"Maybe the translator didn't know or they wanted to translate the whole part to make it sound better. Anyhow… it is a Warbler object…" He smiled and handed it to Wes. "Maybe you can make sure it gets there?"

"Sure", Wes grinned and took it. "I'll put it in the Warbler Hall."

"You know… I have a better idea."

Wes looked at him in confusion and Carmichael whispered something. Wes laughed but then hurried to his room. This could turn out to be fun.

* * *

After lunch they continued with the cleaning and when they needed a break they got shocked. Turned out that Mr. Langdon was a really good dancer. He had been competing in ballroom dancing in his youth. He was showing Mr. Simmons how to waltz and Carmichael, Wes, Coach Brown and two other male teachers watched in amusement. Wes was playing a waltz on the piano.

"No, no, no", Langdon said. "You're doing it all wrong. If you do it like that you will break your soon-to-be-wife's back."

"Then how do I do it?" Simmons asked. "It's hard to do something without knowing what it looks like!"

"Knock knock anybody home", a voice asked from the door and Wes grinned.

"Oh hi Kim", he said. "Hi Emma!"

"Hi", she said shyly and waved.

"Kim nice to see you", Carmichael said. "And who is this young lady?"

"This is my cousin Emma", Kim explained. "She is staying over the summer. What are you doing in here?"

Langdon smiled and walked up to Emma.

"Would you let me use you for a short demonstration miss… uh what's your last name?"

"Say Emma", she just answered. "Where I'm from we never call anyone Mr. Mrs. or Ms. We call them by first name."

"Even your teachers and other grownups?"

"Yes."

"See", Kim told Carmichael and this smiled. "I'm not making it up!"

Carmichael just smiled and Emma agreed to be a demonstration dummy. Wes looked at her and was amazed with the fact that she could actually dance, well she moved as if she could.

"Do you take dance classes", Langdon asked after a bit.

"Salsa", she answered and blushed. "I'm not that good."

"Well let's show Simmons here how to really treat a lady."

Kim walked up to Wes and sat beside him. Wes played the waltz again.

"So how are you doing", Kim asked.

"I'm fine", Wes said and looked at him. "I'm just a bit confused as to why Jerry gave me the stink eye at that party of yours and now he doesn't answer my calls or texts."

"Pft Jonston is just jealous", Kim said and grinned.

"What?"

"I'll tell you at the Bean, that is… if I can borrow Wes for a moment", Kim said the last to Carmichael. The man nodded to them with a small smile.

* * *

When they got to the Bean Ma hurried up to them and told Kim and Wes she'd have their favorites there in a jiffy. Then she realized there was a stranger there, a girl that she had never seen before.

"Oh hello", she said and smiled. "And who might you be?"

"Ma", Kim said. "This is my cousin Emma. You know the girl Jerry, Jesse, Alvaro and half of the guys are so smitten with."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"They won't be for long", she said. "People get bored of me easily."

"No they don't, you just can't see it", Kim teased her.

"So let's see", Ma said and looked at her. "What is your favorite coffee…"

"That would be-" Emma began but Ma cut her off.

"No, don't tell me. You are like Kim so black is it?"

"Actually-"

"Oh no maybe with a bit of sugar in it for a sweet girl?"

"Um actually I-"

"No I know! Black but with one sugar and one lemon!" She said that while taking out the drink and smiled brightly. "Or maybe you prefer it with a bit of chocolate in it?"

"No!" Emma said in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Stop cutting me off damn it and listen to me for two seconds!"

Ma looked at her with big eyes.

"Young lady I", she began but Emma cut her off again.

"Now you look here, I know you just want to be nice by trying to guess my favorite but here's the thing. There is two reasons for you to _never _be able to guess my favorite coffee."

"And what are those", Ma asked in a cold tone.

"One: you don't know me and two: I. Don't. Drink. Coffee."

Ma stared at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I don't drink coffee!" Emma said again. "Now instead of torturing me with ideas of something I don't even like I would like to order a soda please."

Kim and Wes stared at her in horror. She wasn't really rude she was just annoyed. Kim wasn't surprised really. Emma had been forced to drink coffee so many times before and she didn't even like it. People had always tried to force her to drink that, tea or alcohol and she drank none of it because she didn't like it. So having some stranger that she has never met trying to guess her favorite when all she wanted was to order a soda… was just the last straw.

"Of course", Ma said and went to get the soda and Emma dug around in her pocket for the dollar bill. Wes wondered why she didn't have a handbag or purse or something… and why she was wearing jeans that was obviously made for a guy. Her long hair was in another braid a fishbone braid.

"You didn't have to be so rude", Kim said softly.

"I'm thirsty and annoyed and hate it when people take for granted that I drink coffee or tea", Emma spat. Ma returned with her soda and Emma paid.

"Thank you", she said and walked away to find them a table. Kim turned to Ma blushing.

"I'm sorry Ma", he said. "She's just-"

"It's okay dear", Ma said. "We can't all be as polite and wonderful as my boys from Dalton."

"Actually she is really nice", Wes hurriedly said.

"People just always take for granted that she drinks coffee back home and she doesn't want to be rude so she drinks it anyway, she forces herself to do it every time and then feels sick for the rest of the day. Just because she's a grownup and study to become a teacher doesn't mean that she has to drink coffee or tea… but people expect that of her and it makes her really upset."

"Well I can understand that", Ma grumbled as she fixed their own drinks. "But why on earth is she wearing those clothes? With legs like that she should wear something tight-fitting it-"

"She is allergic to latex and stretch Ma", Kim cut in and took his cup. "She can't wear those clothes even if she wanted to… and she doesn't feel pretty in them."

"But why on earth not?"

"Bullying." With that Kim walked off and Wes hurried after him. They sat down by Emma and the little trio started talking but after about ten minutes… they got company.

"Hello guys", Jerry said as he joined them. "Hi Emma."

"Hi Jerry", Wes said and gave him a hug. Emma just smiled and Kim patted his shoulder. "How are you doing today?"

"Oh I'm good, been lazing around most of the day. And you kiddo?"

"I've been helping with cleaning out the old Russian classroom… but we tend to stop cleaning and discuss the cool stuff we find."

"Such as?"

"Old photographs, old things used for education… a word-book from 1957 that claimed that the word negro means 'someone closely related to monkeys'."

"No way", Emma said. "That is so racist!"

"Totally", Wes said. "Carmichael said we should burn those evil books. He stopped me before I could check what was written underneath Asian."

"Probably nothing pretty", Kim said. "I had the same experience in high… I meant middle school."

They talked for a bit more and Kim and Wes noticed Jerry never taking his eyes off of Emma and if he did it averted back to her in seconds. After a little bit Emma excused herself to go to the bathroom when she was gone Kim turned to Jerry and tried to look intimidating.

"Okay now you listen here Jonston", he said. "Stay _away_ from my cousin."

"What are you talking about", Jerry asked.

"I know you're smitten with her, I know you are crushing on her but _leave _her alone."

"Why?"

"She is only staying here this summer and then she is going back home. I don't want you to be another heartache for her so leave it."

"But-"

"Leave it and don't try to deny it. We can all see it can't we Wes?"

"Don't drag me into this", Wes said. "I can't tell any of you what to do… you're all older and bigger than me."

Jerry smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair. Maybe he'd forgotten his sour feelings towards Wes? Wes got his answer when his older brother said:

"I'm sorry about not answering your calls and text, I've been a douche. Am I forgiven?"

"Sure", Wes said and hugged him. "But do that again and I'll never speak to you until it's time to clear out your stuff at your funeral… speaking of clearing out… I need to get back to Dalton."

"We'll walk you", Kim offered and got up and headed for the door. Wes followed him and noticed Jerry wait for Emma. For not wanting Jerry to be with her Kim sure enough gave him lots of opportunities… he didn't even notice Jerry ask her for her e-mail address. Wes smirked. He knew where this was going.

"So you're saying he is totally in love with this girl" Olivia asked over their video chat since she was back in UK for the summer.

"Yeah and he's so painfully obvious about it but can't see it himself", Wes said. "She is a cool girl though… a bit too old for my liking but sweet, funny oh and did I tell you she hurt Jesse badly _and _Alvaro?"

"Both of them?"

"And all other boys trying to hit on her. I think she might be misunderstanding the part about hitting on someone. She is taking it quite literally."

"Maybe she is just using that as an excuse, the language barrier or something. I am sure Kim does."

"Sometimes with Daisy and he says messed up things and she thinks he's adorable, she then teaches him the right way to say stuff and rewards him with kisses."

"I'm sure she already knows he's faking", Olivia said.

"I'm not so sure, I like Daisy but she is not the brightest light bulb there is."

Olivia laughed.

"So when are you going to Asian Camp", she asked.

"Next week… I won't be able to talk to you much then."

"Well same here because we're going on trips around this place and maybe to France."

"Well I speak with you as often as I can… love you."

"I love you too."

Wes grinned and they continued to talk for a bit more. Asian Camp would come soon enough and then summer would be over and he would be able to hug and kiss his Olive again.

* * *

**TBC Now the thing about that wordbook Wes found... that happened to me in middle school. I was looking for the Swedish word negativ and my eyes stopped at the word neger and what was written as a description was: "closely related to monkeys" our teachers took all the wordbooks and threw them I think :P**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_


	54. Maybe, Welcome Back To Asian Camp Again

Part 54

Wes stood at the parking lot of the Asian Camp, trying to find Mike and Tina. He and Jerry had arrived the day before and found the place in its normal almost chaotic state. Wes had met Chris Kim again and the boy had waved happily before running off with his friends. It didn't really bother Wes. He got the time to get to know the boys he was sharing a cabin with this time.

They were all fifteen like him and all day yesterday they spent their time together, to get to know each other and it turned out they were all interested in mostly the same things. It was a great group of guys and Wes hoped they could stay friends even when they realized he was friends with Mike and Tina, otherwise Wes would choose Tike over them any day.

Wes was sitting on the fence watching car after car roll in. He was dressed in the clothes everyone wore at camp and he really disliked the tini-tiny shorts. He felt stupid. He wore a dark t-shirt and the navy blue sweatshirt that everyone had. While he sat there he was humming to himself and watched the students roll in and kids going through the 'gate' to get to their cabins and such.

Wes couldn't help but smile. It was a somewhat sad smile. He watched kids hug their parents goodbye, the parents saying that they'd better write or the likes of it… and everyone saying their I love yous. As he sat there he wondered what it would have been like if his stepmom and birthfather had taken him in instead of shutting him out… and he also found himself wondering where his mother was and if she had more children.

He wondered what it would have been like if she never gave him up, what would his life had been if she hadn't given him to his father? Was she wondering what he was like? Was she looking for him? Did he look something like her or just like his tall, jerk of a father? Had he gotten her height? Had he gotten her smile? Had he gotten her talent in music and arts? Had she loved him at all? Did she love him still? Where was she now? Was she thinking of him? Was she happy? Was she a teacher? Was she a chef? Was she a doctor? What did she work as? Was she pretty? Was she kind? Was she nearby or far away? Was she dreaming of meeting him again? What was her name? Was she missing her baby? Maybe… Wes looked at the strand of grass he held in his hand and sang softly:

**Maybe far away****  
Or maybe real nearby  
Shemay be pouring some coffee  
She may be shining with a smile!  
Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sitting playing piano,  
Or she's sitting paying a bill!**

**Betcha she's young**  
**Betcha she's smart**  
**Bet she collect things**  
**Like ashtrays, and art!**  
**Betcha she's good**

"Why shouldn't she be?", Wes asked himself.

**Her one mistake****  
Was giving up me!**

**So maybe now it's time,**  
**And maybe when I wake  
****She'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
****Maybe.**

**Betcha she reads****  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me  
A closet of clothes!  
Maybe she's strict  
As straight as a line...****  
Don't really care  
As long as she's mine!**

**So maybe now this prayer's**  
**The last one of it's kind...**  
**Won't you please come get your "Baby"  
****Maybe…**

* * *

A few hours away sat Rochelle Cohen-Chang fixing a shirt for her husband that had lost a button. She had hugged her daughter goodbye earlier that day. She was going to Asian Camp for the summer and she was talking eagerly about it. She was going to have fun with those two boys she had gotten close to there. Mike Chang, she knew that boy but she had no idea of who this other boys was, Wes was it… or was it Will? She didn't remembered. She only remembered that his parents lived in Westerville and that he was living there too. Tina had no picture of the boy. They had too much fun at camp to take pictures. She talked to him sometimes over the phone but they lived two very different lives so they were never really close except for during the summers.

Rochelle looked up from her work and saw the family portrait she had on the wall in her living room. It was of her, her husband and Tina. Tina was smiling brightly. Rochelle couldn't help but smile. It was a somewhat sad smile. She watched the picture and wished that here were four people on it instead of three. As she sat there she wondered what it would have been like if she had never lost her baby all those years ago.

She wondered what her son was like. Was he wondering what she was like? Was he looking for her? Was he loved? Did he look something like her or just like his tall, jerk of a father? Had he gotten her height? Had he gotten her smile? Had he gotten her talent in music and arts? Was he like Tina? Did he think about her? Did he love her at all? Where was he now? Was he thinking of her? Was he happy? Was he a good student? Was he on a sports team? Was he singing? Was he happy? Was he handsome? Was he kind? Was he nearby or far away? Was he dreaming of meeting her again? What was his name now because she doubted he was still named Wayne. Was he missing his mother? Maybe… She got up and walked up to the window and looked out on the street where children were playing. She sighed sadly and sang softly:

**Somewhere out there****  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone 's thinking of me****  
And loving me tonight**

**Somewhere out there**  
**Someone 's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there**

**And even though I know**  
**How very far apart we are  
****It helps to think we might be wishing  
****On the same bright star**

Wyatt Cohen-Chang entered the room and watched his wife by the window and heard her singing. He smiled sadly because he knew what that was about. She always got like this when Tina left for Asian Camp. His wife missed their daughter and her son that went missing so long ago.

**And when the night wind**  
**Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
****It helps to think we're sleeping  
****Underneath the same big sky**

**Somewhere out there**  
**If love can see us through**  
**Then we'll be together  
****Somewhere out there  
****Out where dreams come true**

**And even though I know**  
**How very far apart we are  
****It helps to think we might be wishing  
****on the same bright star**

**And when the night wind**  
**Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky**

**Somewhere out there**  
**If love can see us through**  
**Then we'll be together  
****Somewhere out there  
****Out where dreams come true...**

Rochelle felt her husband's arms around her and turned to rest her head on his shoulder as she felt her tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. Maybe one day… maybe one day she would find her baby… maybe.

* * *

Wes jumped off of the fence with a grin when he heard his name being called. He barely got time to brace himself before Tina was hugging him. Mike was not far behind and he had grown since last they met… he was almost a head taller than Wes now. Tina was still shorter than him and he was thankful for that at least. Mike's parents smiled, waved and left. Wes took Tina's bags in his hands and Mike took his own. Tina hooked her arms to the boys' and then they walked towards Lisa who was telling the kid where they were going. She smiled when she saw them.

"Oh so the sunny trio has been reunited again I see", she said fondly. "Have you three been having a good year?"

"I can't speak for these two" Wes said with a smile. "But I know I have."

"So have I", Mike chimed.

"I h-have had a g-good year t-too", Tina stuttered and smiled. "Where do I l-live this year L-Lisa?"

"You will be…" Lisa started checking her papers and told Mike and Tina where they were supposed to go. The trio grinned at her and said bye before heading towards Tina's cottage, it was the closest.

After dropping Tina and her stuff off Mike and Wes headed for Mike's cottage. Wes and Mike had an arm around each other's shoulders and one bag each. They laughed and talked about anything really, mostly sports and girls and Mike confessed to having this small crush on Tina but he was too chicken to act on it. Wes asked if Mike wanted his help but Mike shook his head.

"Tina's in love with someone else", he said. "She hangs with this kid Artie, he's in a wheelchair and I know she likes him, _likes _him likes him. I don't want to get in her way so I'll let them be."

Wes patted him on the back.

"Well we'll always have her friendship won't we", Wes teased.

"We will", Mike said and grinned. "How about you? Any girl that's caught your attention? You told us about that Becca girl last year. Got a replacement for her?"

"No, no one in the world is bitchy enough to replace Becca's spot in the world. But I have gotten myself a girl that is _much _better than Becca ever was. Her name is Olivia and man I tell you she is amazing in every way."

Mike grinned, he could see his friend really liked this girl. He patted Wes on the back and then said with a wicked grin:

"I still see you haven't grown anything."

Wes stared at him and Mike took off running.

"Get back her you jerk!" Wes yelled and ran after him, chasing him through the camp. Still carrying Mike's bag though. Mike ran through groups of people and around fences, tables, towers of suitcases and stuff. Wes steered around the people, jumped over or ran over fences and _rolled_ over a big pile of suitcases.

"You're cheating", Mike yelled over his shoulder but Wes just left and continued to chase him. Jerry watched him from the porch where he was telling Nina about this amazing girl he'd gotten to know a bit… and about his plans to woo her. Nina was not impressed but kept smiling. Jerry was smiling for a different reason. He was smiling at seeing Wes at a place where he fit in with no questions being asked. At this place he was Wes, just another Asian kid while he was _that _kid at Dalton. Well maybe next year it would change, what with Wes being a freshman. Man did time fly.

"Oh those two", Nina said as Wes and Mike ran around the flagpole, Mike was now trying to steal back his bag. "Along with Tina they are both a menace and a joy."

"A menace how?"

"Well they are always in the center of trouble. They don't cause it but they are not trying to stay away from it."

"Why should they", Jerry teased as he walked off the porch. "They are usually right."

"I'd keep an eye on them if I were you", Nina called after him and Jerry just waved as he walked off.

* * *

Later that evening everyone was gathered around the big campfire down by the lake. Everyone was having a good time and telling stories from their school year. Tina and Mike noticed that Wes was very reluctant to tell them anything and that only spiked their curiosity. They decided to try and lure him into telling them by telling him all sorts of things about their own year. Tina told them everything about her new friends Artie and Mercedes and also about this very annoying and loud girl named Rachel Berry that thought she was better than everyone else. Mike laughed because he knew of that girl. Wes just listened with half a smile.

"And you should see the way she dress", Tina said and rolled her eyes. "I get accused for being tacky with my Goth clothes but she somehow manages to look like a doll, a toddler, a sack, an old granny and a circus worker at the same time! And her voice gets on my nerves when she nags about me for this or that. She nags on everyone!"

"She doesn't sound like a very popular person", Wes said.

"She isn't", Mike said. "Everyone gets annoyed with her. The guys I hang out with all agree that she has a pretty face but her personality kills the wish to date her. I mean… she's so bossy that I feel sorry for whatever guy ends up being her girlfriend."

"So who are you hanging out with?" Wes asked.

"This guy named Matt mostly. We're great friends and he's totally amazing. He's fun, likes the same things I do and is just fun to be around. I love it really."

"You sounded so gay like now Chang", a boy nearby them closed up. "Are you a fag or something."

"And what if he is", Wes challenged and the guy turned to him.

"The-"

"The Bible says a lot of shit and we all know it. It doesn't claim slavery as something wrong, 14 year old girls get sold to older men and no one questions it! Today that would be pedophilia! But it's okay according to the Bible so why should we punish pedophiles?"

"Because it's fucking wrong!"

"The Bible doesn't say so you prick", Wes growled and got up. "In the Bible it's okay for an old man to marry a girl that is just a child! And you were about to say that the Bible says that it's wrong to be gay so then you should agree with slavery being okay and that you can have slaves, knock them up and then have children with your own wife oh and have more wives than one at the same time, having slaves, hit your children, treat women like weaker beings, allowing pedophiles, see nothing wrong with genocide, nothing wrong with wiping out whole cities, people or cultures, see nothing wrong with favoritism… I can go on forever!"

"The Bible says-"

"Exactly what I told you!" Wes cut in. "If we must follow it when it comes to homosexuality we should follow it in everything else! You can't just choose to follow one law and then ignore the rest and ladi dad di! There is nothing wrong with being gay. Love is love and that's the way it is. Period."

"I'll have you know that there is everything wrong with it."

"No", a voice spoke up and all attention turned to Nina that walked up to them. "You are wrong Paul and always have been wrong. There is nothing wrong with loving someone with the same gender as you. We should never hate each other for what we look like, where we're from, who we choose to love or how we choose to end our days. Love is love and that's the way it is. Now I think it is time we kick of this year with a song that is both appropriate, emotional and says it all. Wes darling do you have any ideas?"

She held the guitar out to him and Wes smirked as he took it.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do", he almost growled as he strapped on the guitar and started to play. Everyone knew that song and Wes started singing, not noticing Jerry coming closer to him. Wes looked up at the big group of kids that were all looking at him.

**Wes: Everyday is so wonderful****  
Then suddenly  
It's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed  
**

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he came to think of his father and grandparents' treatment of him. They were disgusted with him… But then he realized he was loved. So he sang:

**I am beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today**

Jerry smiled. He had noticed Wes halting just a little, it looked to everyone else as if he was trying to remember the lyrics but the Jerry it meant something else. Wes was thinking about something and by the sad glow in his eyes it had to do with his "family". Before Wes could started the next verse Jerry jumped in.

**Jerry: To all your friends you're delirious**  
**So consumed**  
**In all your doom, ooh**  
**Trying hard to fill the emptiness**  
**The pieces gone**  
**Left the puzzle undone**  
**Ain't that the way it is**

He put his hand on Wes' shoulder and the younger boy smiled up at him and Jerry crouched down beside him and put a hand to Wes' heart.

**Jerry: You are beautiful**  
**No matter what they say**  
**Words can't bring you down**  
**Oh no**  
**You're beautiful**  
**In every single way**  
**Yes words can't bring you down**  
**Oh no**  
**So don't you bring me down today**

Wes laughed at that and Jerry gave him a hug before he got up and turned to the crowd.

**Jerry: No matter what we do**  
**Wes: (No matter what we do)**  
**Jerry: No matter what we say**  
**Wes: (No matter what we say)**  
**Jerry: We're the song inside the tune**  
**Wes: (Yeah, oh yeah)**  
**Jerry: Full of beautiful mistakes**

Tina grinned and got up and sang:

**And everywhere we go**  
**Wes & Jerry: (And everywhere we go)**  
**Tina: The sun will always shine**  
**Wes & Jerry: (The sun will always, always, shine)**  
**Tina: And tomorrow we might awake**  
**On the other side**

**All: We are beautiful**  
**No matter what they say**  
**Yes words won't bring us down**  
**Oh no**

Mike got up and so did most of the other kids around the fire and they all sang:

**We are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today**

**Oh, oh**  
**Don't you bring me down today**  
**Don't you bring me down, ooh**  
**Today**

Everyone cheered and clapped when the singing ended and Wes and Jerry shared a hug.

"Don't you think about those jerks", Jerry whispered into Wes' ear. "They are not worth it. Just forget about them and have fun okay? And if you need to talk come to me okay? I'll look after you."

"Thanks Jerry", Wes whispered back and smiled softly. "I know you will."

* * *

**TBC Sorry if I made anyone cry :P**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Guest (1) - Yes the gavel made an apperance and will for now lay dormant until Wes will starts his sophomore year ;)_

_Guest (2) - I don't understand why people have to call their teachers Mr. Mrs. or Ms. It's just strange and I'm happy you ship Jerry and Emma._


	55. Comforter Needing Comfort

Part 55

No one could blame Mike and Tina for being oblivious to their surroundings. Asian Camp had been going on for about a week and they had both noticed it, noticed that something clearly seemed to bother their mutual best camp-friend. The trio spent all their time together as always but had classes with kids their own age and it was actually looking a lot better for all three this year. But sometimes Wes didn't want to be with anyone at all. He'd go off on his own and just sit and look at something in the distance. They didn't know what he was watching or why he was doing it but they could see that he was hurting. Jerry Jonston had tried to approach the younger boy and they talked a lot but Wes still didn't seem to be any happier… or lighter might be a better word for it. Wes looked as if something really heavy was weighing on him, pressing him down on the ground and made him shrink a bit. Mike and Tina were both worried but they didn't really know what to do. They didn't want to tell the grownups because they would force Wes to do something he didn't… but they had to do something.

* * *

The next day Mike and Tina were looking for Wes when they walked by the music room and suddenly hear the piano playing. It sounded fantastic and they both recognized the song. It was the theme from _Jurassic Park_. They walked up to the door and peaked inside. Wes was sitting by the piano, eyes closed as he played the soft introduction part of the song. His fingers danced over the keys and he wasn't alone in the room. Jerry was there with a lot of other people. Tina and Mike snuck inside and sat down on the floor near Nina and Lisa. Wes didn't seem to be aware that he was being watched. He opened his eyes and continued to play without a falter. Tina smiled at Mike and when the music went softer again after a bit intenseness Wes looked up from the keys and out the window and he started up the temp again. One of the small girls watching got up and started to dance ballet to the beat, then it sounded as if Wes was done because the music started to fade… but then he started again, with more power and more force. The girl dancing had to stop and sit down again. Mike noticed Jerry filming the whole thing on his phone. After a bit Wes stopped playing and everyone applauded. Wes jumped at the sound and twirled around. His face became red like a tomato and he hurriedly left the room, looking almost scared. Mike and Tina followed.

* * *

They found Wes sitting by the lake, on a cliff that only the three of them knew about. Wes was sitting and looking at the lake, looking really upset and it looked as if he was trying hard not to cry.

"Why d-did you r-run", Tina asked as she sat down beside him and Mike sat on Wes' other side.

"How much did you hear", Wes asked instead of answering her.

"We heard you p-play the _Jurassic Park Th-Theme_", Tina answered and Mike nodded. "So w-why did you r-run?"

He sighed and looked, first at Mike and then at Tina. Then he sighed again.

"I was afraid everyone had heard every song I played", he said and looked at the water.

"What did you play", Mike asked.

"_Moonlight Sonata, My Heart Will Go On, Tears In Heaven, Stairway to Heaven, Nothing Else Matters, In the Arms of An Angel, Concrete Angel, One of Us, the Winner Takes It All_ and the _Jurassic Park Theme_."

"Wow", Mike said. "Didn't you play something happy?"

"No", Wes answered.

"Nothing l-light either", Tina asked.

"No", Wes and shook his head. "To tell the truth I haven't felt really happy or light lately."

"Why? I thought you had a g-great year at school w-with your friends a-and girlfriend. You s-seemed so happy when we g-got here."

"I was… until the day after."

"What happened dude", Mike asked.

"I saw a few boys bully another and I stopped them… At least I could do it this time… before someone gets suicidal thoughts."

"You don't have those thoughts do you?"

"No of course not… it's just…" He trailed off.

"What", Tina asked. "T-tell us and I'm sure you'll feel b-better." She took Wes' hand in hers and Wes gave her a small smile. He looked at the water again and sighed… again.

"This year has been a great year for me", he said. "But it has also been one of the worst. One of my closest friends tried to kill himself."  
"What?!" Mike exclaimed. "Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Well we got t-time", Tina said and Wes started talking. He told them how his friend's boyfriend saw him getting kissed by his best friend. Wes had to pause there to describe the relationship that existed between Justine and Mitch, he didn't give any names because… well it wasn't really his story to tell. He then continued by telling the two about everything that happened from the breakup until the suicide attempt and so on.

"We nearly lost him", Wes said and sighed. "We even said our goodbyes to him and was ready to just… let him die and then he came back to life. I've never felt as happy as I did, never… and never as guilty."

"What for", Mike asked. "What do you have to feel guilty about?"

"I saw what was going on but did nothing to stop if. I saw what they were doing to my friend, I didn't join in but I did nothing to stop it either."

"Yes you d-did", Tina said. "You told us what you d-did and that was stopping those you could g-get."

"But I should have told a grownup about it", Wes said and lied down on his back. "If I had told my teacher or the principal the suicide attempt might've never happened."

"Exactly", Mike said. "'Might have'. Wes you have no idea what would've happened if you told someone. Maybe your friend would get the blame and even worse things happened to him. Just imagined if his coma didn't come from a suicide, imagined if it came from someone beating him up. The insurance that your friend's family has would've covered that and he would've still been in a coma. When they pulled the plug your friend came back… but if what if the suicide didn't happen and his coma was brought on by something else, what if he hadn't woken up from that."

"There's a lot of what ifs there Mike…"

"Exactly!" Mike said. "That's the thing! What if you told someone? What if that lead to worse things? My mom always says that things happen for a reason. This was a bad thing but also good in the end right? You said it brought the couple together and even got two other of your friends together. So what if this didn't happen? Would they've gotten together?"

"Probably not…"

"See!"

"You shouldn't f-feel guilty", Tina said and lied down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You weren't the only one that s-saw what was going o-on. Everyone at your school d-did. Anyone could've s-said something. But no one did so you s-shouldn't feel guilty about something out of your c-control."

"It's just", Wes said and felt the tears slowly leak down his cheeks. "I was so sure we were losing him and I got so scared… and then another boy at the school tried to kill himself… and did it."

"What?!" Mike asked and stared at Wes in horror.

"It's true, I didn't even know this guy but I feel guilty for not feeling more upset about him dying than I do for my friend not dying."

"Wes", Tina said and took his hand.

"I know it's crazy because I didn't know the guy, but the only thing I could think about after this other guy died was that I was so happy my friend didn't die. I didn't even stop to think about what his friends would be feeling… or his family. And… and I just feel so guilty."

Tina hugged him and Mike joined into it, still all three of them lying on the ground.

"Don't feel guilty man", Mike said. "No one can tell you how you should or shouldn't feel. I think it's just natural to feel relieved that your friend is back."

"But his best friend is one of my friends…"

"And that makes you feel even guiltier", Tina asked.

"Yes…"

"Is he still mourning him", Mike asked. "I mean is he still really sad?"

"I don't know. He seemed cheerful at the summer party… but it might just have been for show you know… he said that the first movie he'll ever make will be a tribute to him."

"So he th-thinks that his friend is s-still with him so to s-speak", Tina asked.

"I think so… in dreams at least."

"I got it!" Mike said and sat up and started to look around for his camera. He was sure it was in his pants.

"What", Wes and Tina asked.

"That song from _Lord of the Rings_", Mike said. "You can sing that to him!"

"What? No", Wes said and shook his head.

"Oh come on", Mike said. "It might even help you!"

Wes rolled his eyes but found himself being dragged up into a sitting position by Mike and Tina.

"Singing makes you feel better", Tina said firmly and moved so that Wes was alone in the shot. He gave both of them a glare before he sighed and started to sing:

**When the cold of winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain**

**But in dreams**  
**I can hear your name**  
**And in dreams**  
**We will meet again**

**When the seas and mountains fall**  
**And we come, to end of days**  
**In the dark I hear a call**  
**Calling me there,**  
**I will go there**  
**And back again**

Mike grinned at him and tried to look innocent, Tina was also smiling.

"One more", she mouthed and Wes rolled his eyes but decided to follow the same theme.

**May it be  
An evening star  
Shines down  
Upon you**

**May it be**  
**When darkness falls**  
**Your heart**  
**Will be true**

**You walk a lonely road**  
**Oh how far you are from home**

**Mornié Utúlié [Quenyan: 'Darkness has come]**  
**Believe and you**  
**Will find your way**

**Mornié Alantié [Quenyan: 'Darkness has fallen']**  
**A promise lives**  
**Within you now**

**May it be**  
**The shadow's call**  
**Will fly away**

**May it be**  
**You journey on**  
**To light the day**

**When the night is overcome**  
**You may rise**  
**To find the sun**

**Mornié Utúlie [Quenyan: 'Darkness has come]**  
**Believe and you**  
**Will find your way**

**Mornié Alantié [Quenyan: 'Darkness has fallen']**  
**A promise lives**  
**Within you now**

**A promise lives**  
**Within you now...**

He looked at them and Mike turned off the camera. There were tears on Wes' face again and he wiped them away in annoyance. Tina sat down beside him and hugged him. Mike put hi camera away and joined into the hug. They didn't know for how long they sat there, comforting and being comforted. The pain and grief Wes was obviously feeling came out in his voice as he sang and Tina had found it hard to fight her own tears.

Both of the younger teens wondered why Wes hadn't talked to anyone about this instead of carrying it in for all this time. He had also told them about the nearly-losing-Trixie-scare and how bad he felt about that as well. He confessed that he couldn't talk with his friends or the grownups around him because they were all hurting just as much as he did, it was their friend too and he didn't want to bother anyone. He didn't want to act like a little kid searching for comfort for everything. Tina slapped him at that, but didn't say anything. Wes knew what she meant anyway.

Mike agreed not to send that video to Wes' friend Matt and Mike deleted the video before returning to hugging Wes. But unbeknownst to them… Jerry had overheard everything and had taped it all with his own camera. He was going to send it to all Warblers, not telling them what it was about and he made extra sure that he remembered to hug Wes tightly to him during that night's events by the fire.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the delay and utter crappiness for this chapter but I had no idea about what to write for Asian Camp :S nothing, nada, zilch.**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_

_Guest - I'm happy you liked it :)_


	56. Prank attack!

Part 56

"We need to do something", Wes told Mike and Tina as they sat on the pier and ate their lunch. "Nothing happens at this camp anymore!"

"What do you mean", Mike asked.

"When was the last time the camp laughed?"

"Well", Tina said. "Not in a w-while. It is getting b-boring here. Only c-classes and work… e-even the b-bullies are being too bored to t-tease people. Jerry is also b-boring."

"I agree", Mike said. "We need to do something to liven up the place."

"Like maybe pulling some pranks", Wes asked and smirked almost evilly. Tina and Mike stared at him.

"Are you crazy", Tina asked. "We c-can't pull p-pranks! I'm not even sure I know how!"

"That is why I brought this with me to camp", Wes said and pulled out a book from his bag and put it on the deck so that Mike and Tina could read.

"The Epic Book of Epic Pranks by Epic Otthan, Epic Prank Kings of Dalton", Mike read aloud and cocked an eyebrow at Wes. Wes just smirked and Mike opened the book.

"Slushie shower from above", he read aloud. "Remember to make sure the target has glasses to protect their eyes and that the head boy and dorm prefect is not the target because that will cause a lot of hard cleaning up work afterwards. And beware of little wicked kids because their payback is horrible."

"Yeah uh that last part may be about me", Wes said and grinned. "Anyhow are you with me in this or not?"

Mike and Tina looked at him, then the book, then each other, then the book again and lastly they started grinning. Oh yes this would be fun.

* * *

It started like any normal day at Asian Camp. The kids came to their different classes and things seemed to go just fine as normal. Yes it would be a normal boring day… that was until the students in the cooking class were going to get water into their pots. As soon as a student turned on their water it sprayed everywhere because someone had put tape over the taps. Every student squealed or screamed, some even laughed and when the teacher/conselor turned her on nothing happened at first, not until she filled her pot and it exploded because there was added baking powder into it and she didn't notice so when she moved it around so much… poof! The kids started laughing, the teacher didn't look amused though. She started yelling but the kids just kept laughing.

* * *

What happened in the kitchen wasn't the only thing that happened that day. When the music class started the kids that played wind instrument realized bubbles came out of their instruments, the drummer hit the drums and small packages of pain exploded and splattered him in the face… and on the people closest to him. The orchestra director found his directors stick glued to his hand and the piano player pressed down the keys and they stuck. There were two pianos in the room and Wes was behind one of them, he watched his classmate struggle with getting the keys back up and then smirked when no one was looking. The piano he was by had a function where you could record how or what you were playing and then it would play back, with keys and all. The teachers didn't know this but Wes did and he had chosen a certain string of music that could easily get annoying. The intro to _Mamma Mia_ but it just kept on playing and playing.

"Are you kidding me", Wes said loudly and everyone looked up from their own problems and watched the piano play by itself.

"Wes stop that", their teacher said without looking up.

"I'm not doing anything the piano is!" Wes said and backed away from it as it continued to play. Everyone stared at it. The keys were moving by themselves.

"A ghost!" a girl squeaked in terror and all students started screaming and ran outside. Wes and a few others hung back and started to check out the piano. They lifted the top but saw nothing in it, only it moving by itself.

"Uh kids maybe you better leave", their teacher said and moved them outside, while constantly staring at the piano in confusion. Wes smirked inside and wondered how Tina and Mike were pulling their roles off.

* * *

Tina was pulling her off perfectly, she and all the girls in their "classroom" screamed as the rat kept running across the floor as soon as someone moved. It wasn't a real rat, but only Tina knew that and only she knew it was remote controlled. She had a small controller on the inside of her sleeve and pressed the button as soon as someone moved. The rat was only constructed to run back and forth but it looked really real. Tina was having the time of her life watching the other girls scream in terror and climb onto furniture… and no one was coming to save them because a: they were in the classroom furthest away and b: everyone was in class so nobody would hear them. Tina had never had so much fun. She got to pay back at those that made her life hell before Wes got to Asian Camp and she would get away with it. Now she just wondered what Mike was up to by the lake where the boys his age were having swimming and water games.

* * *

"Snake!" someone shouted and the boys started panicking and tried to swim to the nearest rock. One of the boys, one of the bullies of the camp screamed worse than anyone.

"Coby it's after you!" a boy shouted to the bully because the snake really was following him. The boy screamed and swam towards a rock where some other boys were.

"Don't come here!" they shouted and splashed water at him. Coby swam on and kept screaming because he kept being told that the snake was following him. Mike was hiding behind some thatch, sniggering at what was going on. Then he saw Jerry and another male 'teacher' run towards them and getting into the water. He grinned when Jerry grabbed Coby by the shoulders and pulled him back, noticing the snake following. Jerry sighed and grabbed the fake snake that was hooked to Coby's trunks by a small hook.

"Very funny boys", Jerry said and everyone, excluding Coby, started to laugh. Mike swam under the water and appeared among some other boys. No one noticed him missing.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in the same way. Pranks that were very simple or very advanced kept happening. The kids found the sugar and salt shaker having their respective contents exchanged. The lids of some paper shakers fell off when turned and the lemonade wasn't lemonade… just lemon juice, 100 % of it. All these pranks caused laughter and raised the spirit of the camp but still… it was still something that wasn't really accepted. But Nina was having a blast with it all so she wasn't really doing anything.

* * *

"They haven't figured us out yet have they", Mike whispered as he, Wes and Tina sat on the roof to the grownups cabin, well one of them. They had two. Wes was attaching a small walkie-talkie to a line.

"I don't think so", he said. "They would've grabbed us or something."

"I'm j-just happy no one can see us u-up here", Tina said clinging to the tree they had used to get onto the roof. No one really could see them. There were trees blocking every view but that also meant they couldn't see anyone.

"So how does this prank work Wes", Mike asked and watched his friend send the talkie down the chimney and tying it so that it would hang far up to not be seen from underneath and low enough to make the noises being heard within the cabin.

"We wait until it is lights out and then we start the talkie we have and either put it somewhere noisy, like the cabin with only teenage girls or near that beehive. The grownups will go crazy trying to figure out what's going on."

"This will be amazing", Mike chuckled. "Your friends really are clever."

"Y-yeah", Tina said.

"I know", Wes said and smiled fondly. "I just wish they would use that cleverness to not get into so much trouble. They are constantly in trouble."

"Wasn't Nathan the guy that thought his boyfriend was cheating", Mike asked.

"He is and he was", Wes said with a sigh. "Which is another reason I want him to use his cleverness in other ways than think up pranks, no matter how epic they are. If he could just stop and use his head once in a while he would've walked up to Mitch and ask who the guy he was kissing is and he'd realize it was just Justin."

"I don't really un-understand that relationship", Tina said. "N-Nate is dating Mitch but l-let's Mitch and Justin/Justine k-kiss?"

"Yeah what's up with that?" Mike asked as well.

"It's not really my thing to tell", Wes mumbled. "And frankly I don't really know. I know Justine made Mitch come out of his shell sort of and that she loves him very much… I think they used to kiss each other to get unwanted suitors to leave and then it just turned into a way for them to say hello or I'm happy you are my friend or just that they love each other like brother and sister. It is going to be really weird at the school without the two of them next year."

"Are they both graduating then?"Tina asked.

"No just Justine… so it will be strange not seeing a girl at Dalton."

"I can imagine", Mike said. "Is she hot by any chance?"

"Mike!" Tina scolded and Wes laughed.

"Yes she is actually, she is known for her beauty", he said and made sure the knot was secure. "A lot of boys in Westerville is in love with her." Wes walked up to the tree and started to climb down. Mike and Tina followed him.

"Don't they know she's a dude at times", Mike asked and Wes laughed.

"Well they should do it now", he said as they started to walk. "Didn't I tell you about how she helped me get rid of a bully and embarrass him in front of his whole school?"

"That's just mean", Tina said in a scolding way.

"Maybe but he has been bullying a lot of people and I am sure it has piped down by now. He's one of those popular jocks after all."

"So what did she do", Mike asked eagerly.

"Oh she basically showed this douche that his rumors about him having sex with her was way off target because she was really a he. She entered the school a girl and left as a boy. Justine's not so popular anymore but she can live with that. She has a boyfriend after all."

"How does that work", Tina asked confused. "He does know that she's a boy right?"

"Of course", Wes said as they reached the dining hall where they would tell ghost stories tonight. "He's bisexual." With that he walked inside and the younger two followed.

* * *

The kids had shared some of their stories and so had the grownups and oldest teens that were counselors. Jerry had told one that wasn't really scary, it had most of the kids laughing. The lights in the dining hall were dimmed down a bit. Wes was laughing hysterically at Jerry.

"Okay hot stuff", Jerry teased and gave him a little shove. "If you think my skills are so bad show me what you got."

"Are you sure", Wes asked with a wicked grin. "I don't want to scare anyone beyond sleeping tonight."

"Oh just get on with it", Nina said eagerly and Wes chuckled. He got up from his position and nodded at Mike to get the things ready, poor Tina was going to be a subject of this prank as well. Wes looked around the room and then smirked evilly.

"In a small city in LA", he began. "There ruled the Prince of Darkness, and that's the truth. Every summer it gets so hot there that everyone turns their fans and air condition up to maximum. But that causes blackouts", the lights died out completely in the room. "almost every night. And in these blackouts walks the Prince of Darkness. He is not one of those fairytale princes you hear about or even dream about. He is a butcher." Wes looked at the kids around him as he slowly walked around.

"He walk into houses of sleeping families and climb in through the window to the children's room", he said and noticed a few couple cuddle closer. "He moves soundlessly but sometimes you wake up anyway. You feel that there is someone in your room and then you feel it…"

"Feel what", Tina asked.

"The stench of filth and cigarette smoke."

Someone screamed in fright because candle smoke had suddenly filled his nose and everyone laughed, nervously for a few seconds, some looked scared though.

"If you woke up to that you would not see anything above you", Wes continued. "Nothing but a dark shadow that was coming closer and closer… and since you are just a child you would feel two cold fingers caress your face slowly and a voice would rasp…"

"'Well, hello there'", Mike said as he did just this to Tina and she gasped in fright.

"Too terrified to scream you would just gape", Wes went on. "And the Prince would take you and carry you into your parents room. They would wake when they heard your scream in fright, screaming for them."

"Stop it", Lisa squeaked grabbed on to Jerry's arm. "Seriously you're freaking me out!"

"No it's amazing", a boy said happily. "Go on Wes don't stop there!"

"What's wrong with you", a girl asked, she was clearly horrified.

"I'm just not scared of tales."

Wes chuckled at them before he continued.

"Your parents would wake up and see you in the arms of a scary looking man", he said. "They would yell for him to let you go and he would… he would shove you into a wardrobe… into the cold and dark space… where you were all alone and no one could hear you scream. Then you would be forced to listen as the Prince of Darkness first _hurt_ your mother and then murdered your parents. You would not know that he left after doing so, he moves silent like a shadow and there is no way to telling if he is there or not." Wes was the only one that noticed that Mike was by the big, noisy doors. "But after killing your parents he would leave, the same way he came in and he would walk out into the darkness, disappear like a shadow. Only to return to a new home, the next day… in the next dark of the night. Whistling ghostly as he walked down the streets of the town. No one could see him because no one can see a shadow in the dark. Some say he goes to other cities too. Some say he even goes to camps… like this!"

When he said that Mike slammed the door shut and a lot of people screamed in fright, including Tina and Jerry. Wes, Mike and a few others laughed hysterically. Tina got up and started to hit on Mike.

"You evil, stupid, mean, horrible, awful, horrid jerk!" she yelled as she slapped on him. Mike just kept laughing. "You just wait Michael Robert Chang! I will kill you for this!"

"For what?" he asked innocently. "It was Wes who told the story!"

"Hey don't blame this on me", Wes said. He was as well dodging slaps and things being thrown at him. "I was just told to tell a story. Help!" Jerry had grabbed him around the middle and slung him over his shoulder.

"Okay kiddo you are taking a bath", he said with a wicked grin on his face.

"No!" Wes laughed and tried to get loose. Jerry just carried him outside and the rest of the kids followed, some dragging Mike along to dunk him too. Wes was putting up a pretty good fight and Jerry was forced to admit that it wasn't an easy task anymore to just pick his little kiddo up and just carry him around. When they got to the pier Jerry had to put him down, but once again Wes was putting up a big fight.

"Just face it Wes", Jerry said with a smirk. "You are going to take a bath wheatear you like it or not."

"Oh yeah", Wes asked as they got closer to the edge.

"Yes."

"Okay then but just so you know…"

"What?"

Wes gripped Jerry around the middle.

"If I'm going do you're going down with me!" he said and threw himself backwards and into the water, dragging a surprised Jerry with him. The two were soon followed by Mike as he was thrown into the lake by some of the boys that got scared… and Lisa.

* * *

"That kid", Jerry said as the consolers and grownups in his cabin was getting ready for bed. "If I didn't love him so much I'd kill him for that stunt."

"You have only yourself to blame", the home-economics teacher said with a smile. "You tried to throw him in the lake."

"That kid is too smart for his own good", Jerry grumbled.

"Did anyone find out who's behind those pranks that kept happening all day", the music teacher asked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jerry went to open… but when he did a tennis racket loaded with a tin foil plate full of flour hit him in the face. He blinked and then closed the door and turned around. Everyone in the room started laughing, but Jerry just walked up to his bed and lied down and pulled his blanket up. How could he fall for that… again?!

* * *

The next morning the consolers and grownups from Jerry's cabin and Jerry himself looked like zombies. They hadn't gotten any sleep at all, well a bit but not nearly enough. They had turned off the light and had tried to sleep when suddenly… a waterfall started sounding somewhere in their cabin. They looked at for dripping pipes or water bottles or just if it was the wind but it wasn't. It sounded like water flowing… like a waterfall. They didn't find the source they even checked the chimney but couldn't find anything. It was dark in there and sadly their flashlights weren't near strong enough. He didn't know why but everyone kept sniggering at him as well when he walked past… it wasn't until Wes said:

"Looking a bit blue today." That Jerry realized that someone had put blue paint in the head to his tap in the shower.

"Not again", Jerry complained. He walked up to the table where the consolers and grownups sat and plopped down. He may be really tired, but even in his sleep deprived haze Jerry was starting to see the whole picture.

All of the pranks that had been pulled, from the music room to the kitchen, to the incident at the lake, the flour in his face, the waterfall indoors, the plastic foil in doorways, fake rats, glue on chairs, content exchange in the sugar and salt, the loose lids on the pepper shakers… all these pranks were very familiar. And he knew he had been at the end of quite a few of them before. His breakfast had been ruined when Nathan and Otto exchanged the content of the salt and sugar shakers. His whistle had been glued to his hand by Nathan and Otto. He had walked into plastic foil. The duo had put tape over the tap in his bathroom making it spray everywhere. They had ruined his lunch once by loosening the cap of the pepper shaker. They had put paint in the head of his shower but it had been orange. They had made a catapult that threw flour in his face… now Jerry and Nathan was _not _at Asian Camp so how could their best pranks happen.

"I'll be right back", he said and got up. He left the cafeteria and went back to his cabin. He saw the tree that the trio had used yesterday and climbed up. He walked up to the chimney and saw the string tied around it. He pulled up the walkie-talkie and growled. That's when he heard voices from below the roof.

"I'll go up and get the talkie", a voice said, that was Wes' voice. "Then we can take it easy because all pranks have been released already."

"Okay", that was Mike's voice.

"J-just be careful up there", that was Tina.

"WESLEY!" Jerry yelled and hurriedly climbed down the tree and saw the trio stare at him.

"Uh oh", Wes said.

"Now what", Tina asked.

"Run!" Mike yelled and the trio scrambled away, with Jerry after them. Nina was watching everything from her window. She smiled softly, she had figured out long ago it was the trio who was behind all this. She was not going to punish them because truth is… they beat her to it. Wes would be too old to attend as a camper next year… but that didn't mean he couldn't go as a consoler right? The kids loved him and he seemed to love this place so… why not?

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the delay and utter crappiness... again.**

_Answer to non-members' (or not signed in members') reviews:_


End file.
